castillo de ilusiones
by lizett
Summary: una tormenta a separado a Serena de sus amigas, que hara Serena en un lugar donde la fantacia muestre su lado mas peligroso y la bondad puede ser considerada un lujo ¿que haran las demas sin ella ante la aparición de nuevos enemigos? capitulo 9
1. prologo

Prologo 

Por que lo había hecho, por que lo había permitido, se sentía responsable, ahora ella había desaparecido, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, las demás chicas colaboraron como pudieron, Rei trato de encontrarla con la lectura de las llamas pero no encontró nada, Michiru uso su talismán pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que su amiga, y ahora ella estaba perdida y se sentía responsable, ella debió de haberlo evitado

- No te culpes mas Ami – le anima Lita – aparecerá, ella no pudo haber muerto

- Yo sabia que algo pasaría – se queja la chica entre lagrimas – sabia que nunca debíamos de subir a ese barco y ahora ella podría – no pudo continuar por que el llanto le impedía que salieran las palabras – si algo le pasa nunca me lo perdonare

- No hables de esa manera – le recrimina su amiga – nada podíamos hacer, si te sigues culpando lo único que lograras es que yo también me sienta igual, yo estaba ahí, estábamos en el mismo bote, y no fui capaz de alcanzarla

- Pero el agua es mi elemento, debí de hacerlo, debí hacer algo

- No podías hacer nada, no estábamos trasformadas de todas formas, nada podíamos hacer, no podemos usar nuestros poderes sin transformarnos y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie

- Si, pero aun creo que pude hacer algo 

Lita ya no sabia que hacer, su amiga había estado así desde que llegaron a tierra, y aunque ella no lo quería admitir también se sentía preocupada, pero confiaba en que estaba bien, después de todo el agua no podía haberla arrebatado de su lado, no después de tantas luchas

Ami aun lloraba, ¿por qué no comprendían los demás?, ella pudo haberlo evitado, pero no lo hizo, debió de hacer algo, simplemente se le escapo de sus manos, y ahora nadie podía encontrarla, los guardacostas la buscan, pero ella es una persona común y corriente, no pondrán tanto empeño, simplemente regresaran y dirán que se perdió en el océano, quizás con algunas palabras amables y un pésame pero eso era todo, aun recordaba exactamente esa mañana, y pensar que solo habían pasado 48 horas, parecía una eternidad

****************dos días antes**************

Las gotas escurrían por su frente, se movía inquieta en la cama, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, en ella solo había agua, su elemento, pero esta era una tormenta, y alrededor solo había agua y mas agua, el océano parecía disgustado y las personas corrían a refugiarse a los botes, sus amigas estaban ahí también, ellas también corrían, ahora estaban en los botes, el barco donde viajaban se estaba hundiendo, de pronto su vote se volcó, todas caen al agua, con esfuerzo logra subir a la superficie  y aferrarse del bote, busca a sus amigas con desesperación mientras trata de no dejarse llevar por las olas, el agua era su elemento, ella debía de ser capaz de manejarlo, trato de mantener la calma pero no podía, su computadora no la ayudaría en ese momento, otro bote se acerca, alguien se lanza al agua, era Haruka

Ami despierta con sobresalto, solo había sido un sueño, uno muy extraño, ¿por qué lo había tenido?, trato de tranquilizarse, recordó que la noche anterior había visto una película del naufragio de un barco, tal vez su cerebro lo había asociado

Fija su vista en el calendario, ese era el día de la fiesta, Serena y Mina estaban muy emocionadas por el viaje que iban a tener en ese lujoso barco, lo mas seguro es que su cerebro había asociado los dos eventos y como resultado había tenido ese extraño sueño, eso debía ser

La chica se levanta, su madre ya había salido al hospital, estaban de vacaciones así que no tenia deberes mas que de las clases especiales que recibía los fines de semana, aun así la joven Mizuno quería adelantar con los temas del próximo año, ahora ella tenia diecisiete años, y pronto entraría a la universidad, tenia que prepararse

Enciende las noticias mientras se prepara el desayuno, no había nada diferente, disturbios aquí, un robo en otro lado, asesinatos, le dolía eso, pero ella era una sailor scout, no un súper héroe, y había muchas cosas que no podía hacer, y aun si lo fuera no podía destruir toda la maldad del hombre ella sola, lo único que esperaba era poder ayudar mas una vez que tuviera su titulo de medico

En la sección del clima se reportan vientos fuertes, una tormenta acercándose a la costa, se decía que estaría muy cerca dentro de veinticuatro horas, eso alarmo a la joven

Serena se había levantado con mucho animo, había soñado algo pero no se acordaba que, de seguro será con Darien, que otra cosa podía ponerla de tan buen humos, y además hoy tendría la oportunidad de asistir a un gran evento, el cual se llevaría a cabo en un lujoso Barco, y lo mejor, no tendría clases hasta la próxima semana, no podía se mejor, se levanta con mucho animo a escribirle una carta a su amado, el cual le escribía dos veces a la semana, claro con lo sucedido por Sailor galaxia, después de eso Serena se había hecho muy nerviosa con respecto a las cartas, y cada vez que una se retrasaba no podía dormir, pero su carta le había llegado puntualmente el día anterior, definitivamente no podía estar mejor

Luna no había pasado por alto el animo de su princesa, claro, había recibido la carta de su novio, y aunque no lo aparentaba, ella sabia que Serena había quedado bastante traumada por el asunto, a pesar de que la chica trataba de disfrazarlo, pero tantas peleas tenían que dejar huella aun en un corazón noble y puro como el de esa chica

- Oye tonta baja a comer 

- A quien llamas tonta – le reprocha la chica a su hermano – espera a que te agarre Sammy

Luna observa la acostumbrada escena con una gota, es verdad que tenia un corazón noble, aunque infantil, a veces se preguntaba si algún día cambiara, pero entonces dejaría de ser su Serena, quizás se convierta en la reina que esta destinada a ser, o quien sabe, quizás la neo reina Serena sea infantil y solo se comporta como una reina en los momentos de problemas, solo el tiempo lo diría

Luna iba a saltar por la ventana, en eso nota que Serena ya llevaba mas de la mitad de la carta que mandaría a su novio, debió de haberse acostado muy tarde escribiéndola, claro debía de querer terminarla antes del viaje, pero parece que eso tendrá que esperar a que las chicas regresan del paseo

- Que envidia – comenta la gata – ellas se van de viaje y uno aquí, ser gato tiene sus desventajas, solo espero que la pase bien

El desayuno paso como flecha, Serena comió como si le fuera la vida y subió rápidamente a su habitación, tenia que hacer una pequeña maleta para el viaje, eso incluía ropa, zapatos, algunas colitas extras para su cabello, algunos maquillajes, ella no era muy joyera pero necesitaba al menos una pulsera, unos aretes, tantas cosas, y claro, un vestido de noche, el cual ya había comprado con sus amigas

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el parque, en donde quedaron de esperarse, ya estaban las cuatro y solo faltaba una para iniciar la marcha

- Esta Serena, apuesto a que se quedo dormida – exclama Rey, haciendo notar su enojo en sus palabras

- tal vez la retraso algo importante – trata de interceder Ami

- no la justifiques – insiste la sacerdotisa – ella siempre hace lo mismo, nunca cambiara, se me hace difícil pensar que ella será la soberana de Tokio de cristal, me pregunto que Darien en ella, es tan inmadura

- Lo dices por que estas enojada – le tranquiliza Lita – todas sabemos que en el fondo te agrada Serena, se que no es la persona mas responsable, es inmadura, no sabe hacer nada bien, es pésima en los deportes y en la cocina, es una llorona y solo piensa en jugar y leer historietas, pero tiene muy buen corazón 

- Lita, mejor no la defiendas – le pide Mina con una gota en la cabeza

- AL FINNNN – exclama una chica que corría a toda velocidad – siento haberme tardado – dice mientras recobra el aliento – lo que pasa es que me quede dormida

- Ya ven les dije, y tu no la defiendas Ami – exclama Rei

- No es mi culpa, Luna no me despertó – se defiende la chica – y de todos modos no es tan tarde, y por la prisa no pude terminar mi carta a Darien

- No te preocupes, la terminaras después – exclama Lita – recuerda que mañana en la tarde regresamos, no tienes de que preocuparte

- Pero yo quería mandarla hoy – exclama con su expresión de niña consentida, antes de iniciar la marcha

Era una tarde hermosa, el sol estaba radiante, al igual que los ánimos de las chicas, la luz se reflejaba en las claras aguas del océano, se encontraban bastante lejos de la costa y ya no se veían pájaros, la cubierta del barco se estaba preparando para lo que seria una gran fiesta

- Este viaje es fantástico – exclama Serena con alegría, mientras se paseaba por la cubierta

- es verdad – Prosigue Lita – el agua es bastante cristalina

- Según lo que dice este folleto la base de este barco esta construido con las mejores aleaciones de metal y solo a emprendido veinte viajes alrededor de la costa de Japón – les lee Amy – este es el viaje que mas se ha alejado de la costa, esta diseñado para barco de lujo con capacidad para

- Ya basta Amy – le corta Mina mientras le quita el folleto – estamos aquí para divertirnos, trata de relajarte

- Mina tiene razón – la apoya Rei – el clima esta perfecto, esta fiesta será fabulosa, miren, solo se ve gente elegante por todo el barco

- Esta es una fiesta de caridad – explica Ami – lo mejor de la sociedad asiste a esos eventos, nosotros tuvimos suerte de que Michiru nos consiguiera boletos a todas

- Es una pena que no podamos traer a Artemis – se queja Mina – como no hay nadie en casa se sentirá solo

- No te preocupes – le anima Serena – lo mas seguro se valla a mi casa, Luna lo cuidara bien, además Artemis sabe cuidarse

- Esos gatos son mas maduras que sus amas, es lógico que sepan cuidarse solos – opina Rei, algo que sus amigas no les agrado en lo mas mínimo

- Ya se están peleando – se burla Haruka, quien venia acompañada de Hotaru

- Ya las conoces – comenta lita – siempre es así

- Les damos las gracias de nuevo por invitarnos a este evento – habla Amy 

- No hay problema, mamá Michiru consiguió varios boletos gracias a que ella va a participar en el evento

- Ella tocara el violín, no es así – pregunta Rei

- Así es, Michiru es una de las mejores violinistas del país y por eso le dieron una invitación especial – exclama Haruka con orgullo – solo espero que haga buen tiempo, parece ser que se avecina una fuerte tormenta

- Escuche de ella – exclama Ami – no es muy fuerte pero puede ser terrible para un barco y mas estando tan retirados de la costa, ¿por que no detuvieron el evento?, podría ser peligroso

- Las invitaciones ya habían sido vendidas y era muy tarde para suspender el evento solo por una leve corazonada – explica Michiru saliendo de la nada, parándose junto a Haruka – además este barco cuenta con un fuerte sistema de seguridad, varios botes salvavidas, pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que no hay nada que temer

- Eso espero – comenta Lita

Ya había anochecido y el lugar estaba hermoso, la comida estaba exquisita, el barco estaba completamente iluminado, al igual que el cielo, parecía imposible que hubiera algún problema con el clima, todo parecía tan calmado, y las chicas estaban vestidas con ropas de gala, cada una, bueno, cuatro de ellas, Ami estaba leyendo otro folleto, tenían la esperanza de encontrar algún chico atractivo 

- Serena, tu tienes a Darien – le reprocha Mina 

- Pero el esta en Estados Unidos y me siento muy sola – se queja Serena casi en lagrimas, típico en ella

- Ya basta, compórtate como una mujer y no como una niña – le recrimina Rei – a veces pienso que jamás crecerás

- Sabían que por esta zona a lo largo de cien años se han dado varios casos de barcos que han naufragado y varios de los pasajeros desaparecieron sin encontrarse jamás los cuerpos

- Y crees que algún ser maligno tenga algo que ver – le pregunta Lita, algo que desconcierta a Ami

- No se, no lo había pensado, pero todo parece indicar que son tormentas naturales y si fueran creadas ya hubiéramos conocido al culpable

- Entonces por que estas leyendo eso – le reprocha su amiga – es una fiesta, por que no puedes pensar en otra cosa, has estado necea con eso del clima desde que subimos al barco

- Lo siento – se disculpa la chica – es solo que he tenido un mal sueño 

- Y que has soñado – le pregunta Rei – a veces los sueños son predicciones

- Espero que no – comenta Ami – solo espero que el clima no cambie

- Y ahora que hablas de tormentas en estos sitios, eso me recuerda una historia – comenta Rei – existe una famosa sacerdotisa, que tiene poderes mentales muy fuertes, creo que se llamaba Rika Akimoto

- Y por que la recordaste – le pregunta Lita

- Ahora ella debe de tener como mas de setenta años, pero según se cuando era una niña su bote, con el que iba con su familia, naufrago en una tormenta mas o menos por estas fechas, los buscaron por días pero nada, y un día, de la nada, ella apareció en la costa, estaba inconsciente, y nunca dijo que paso con su familia

- Eso me da miedo – exclama Serena – que tal si nos pasa algo, y si viene una tormenta y solo uno de nosotros sobrevive, y si

- Ya basta serena – le interrumpe Mina – nada va a pasar, es solo una historia que paso hace mucho, deja de echarnos mala suerte

- Mina tiene razón – opina Lita – por que mejor no disfrutamos del evento, Michiru pronto tocara el violín

Mientras tanto, en el camarote de Michiru, esta se encuentra preocupada, observa su espejo pero este no decía nada, finalmente se rinde y decide preocuparse por arreglarse para tocar

- Aun preocupada – le pregunta Haruka

- No debimos de invitar a las chicas, desde que subios me a parecido que ha sido un error, he tenido un mal presentimiento pero el espejo no me dice nada

- Lo mas seguro es que no pase nada, solo tranquilízate, si algo pasa estaré ahí para ayudarte – exclama mientras abraza a la chica

- Si, lo se – exclama mientras le dedica una sonrisa - pero ahora me tengo que preparar para mi presentación

Hotaru esperaba afuera, se sentía feliz de que todas las chicas estuvieran ahí, eran rara las veces en que estaban todas, bueno a excepción de Setsuna, con la costumbre que tiene de desaparecer, pero parece que tenia un compromiso con Rini en Tokio de cristal y no podía ir, era una pena

En realidad la intención de Michiru al conseguir esos pases para las chicas era para tratar de mejorar las relaciones con ellas, es verdad que por el momento se llevaban bien, pero la diferencia de grupos todavía estaba bien marcada, y tal vez poco a poco la línea se valla borrando

Michiru hizo su presentación, realmente se miraba preciosa, como siempre mantenía ese aire de elegancia La canción de Michiru era preciosa, conmovía el alma de cualquiera que la escuchara, parecía hacerse una con las notas, nadie pareció notar cuando el viento soplo con mas fuerza

Ami fue la primera en notarlo, sentía la turbulencia del océano, las olas se movían mas y mas fuerte, hasta que ella no fue la única en notarlo, los pasajeros se estaban alarmando y muy a pesar de los organizadores tuvieron que suspender el evento para refugiar a la gente, las cuales fueron a sus camarotes

Las cinco chicas compartían el camarote, el cual era bastante espacioso, las camas eran bastante suaves y el lugar se notaba que era muy acogedor, o seria que como estaban entre amigas se sentía así, pero ahora el barco se movía demasiado y el lugar dejo de ser agradable

- Esta tormenta se desato demasiado rápido – comenta Mina, una vez que se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron otra mas cómoda debido a que sus trajes se habían mojado

- En estaciones de lluvia suele ocurrir – comenta Ami – pero aun así es muy extraña, parece que aumentara su fuerza

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tarde? – pregunta Serena

- No se – contesta Ami – las tormentas pueden durar minutos, horas, días incluso, si tenemos mala suerte

- ¿Días? – exclama asustada la princesa – no puedo esperar días, aun no he mandado mi carta

- Serena, tranquilízate, el que tu estés paranoica no quiere decir que Darien lo este – le recrimina Rei – además no estaremos tanto, en estos momento nos dirigimos a la costa, lo mas que tardaremos serán unas tres o cuatro horas debido a la tormenta

Pero la situación no estaba tan optimista en el cuarto de controles, los sistemas se habían vuelto locos, el barco estaba fuera de control, parecía que habían entrado en un campo magnético y los sistemas estaban enloquecidos, no había forma de dirigirlos

- Capitán que hacemos, no podemos llegar a tierra en estas condiciones – explica el segundo al mando

- No entiendo, los sistemas no deberían de haberse alterado, no estamos en una zona magnética- luego dirigiéndose a su tripulación – no hay otro remedio, manden un mensaje de ayuda, la guardia costera no tardara en llegar – exclama seguro el capitán

La tormenta debió de subir restos de antiguas embarcaciones que descansaban en las profundidades, ya que varios trozos de madera salían flotando entre las aguas pero se miraba que eran de barcos antiguos. Las olas golpeaban con fuerza el casco del barco, pero este era de muy buen materia y resistía cada envestida, hasta que un mástil viejo colisiono con la parte lateral del barco, el cual empezó a llenarse de agua

Las chicas habían sentido la envestida, todo el barco se había sacudido, no estaban seguras de lo que la había provocado pero ninguna tenia un buen presentimiento, en eso Haruka entra con rapidez al camarote de las chicas

- Haruka que pasa, que fue lo que paso – le pregunta Serena, al ver la mirada seria de la chica

- El barco se hunde – dijo al fin – todos deben ir a los botes, rápido, tenemos que darnos prisa – exclama mientras saca unos chalecos salvavidas y se los arroja a las chicas 

- ¿Y Michiru? – pregunta Lita – ¿Dónde esta Hotaru?

- Ellas esperan en cubierta – contesta secamente

Pronto llegaron a cubierta, los botes estaban descendiendo el barco aguantaría menos de lo que se había planeado inicialmente, las chicas toman un bote donde iban ellas con otras personas, y las sailor exteriores tomaron el siguiente, "por si algo pasa las seguiremos de cerca", fue la respuesta de Haruka, todo parecía avanzar demasiado rápido, a Ami le recordó la película que había visto, y también recordó su sueño, ahora mas detallado que cuando despertó

Era igual a su sueño, todo era tan parecido, la tormenta, el agua, el bote no resiste mucho y se volcó, tirando a todos los pasajeros, ella era una experta en natación y rápidamente salió a la superficie, y se aferró al bote, de inmediato busca a sus amigas y nota con alegría como las otras cuatro habían tenido la misma suerte

- Esta tormenta es muy fuerte, tenemos que llegar a otro bote – exclama Mina, se notaba que estaba asustada y no era para menos, en eso nota que Serena no se podía sostener

- Serena estas bien – le pregunta Lita que también se había dado cuenta 

- No se preocupen – trata de tranquilizarlos la princesa de la luna – ya verán como salimos de esta, solo hay que tener confianza – dice dedicándoles una sonrisa de confianza a las chicas, pero ellas notaron que había algo extraño en su amiga 

- Miren un bote se acerca – señala Rei – creo que quien viene es Haruka, solo tenemos que esperar un poco, si hemos enfrentado tantos problemas no vamos a rendirnos ahora 

- Solo me gustaría haber practicado mas natación – exclama Serena de manera débil, no natural en ella

Una ola vuelve a golpearlas, las chicas se sueltan y quedan a la deriva, Ami vio como Haruka se lanza al agua en su ayuda en compañía de Michiru antes de perder el conocimiento

Poco a poco abré sus ojos, la luz del sol la molestaba, lo primero que vio fue que estaba en otro barco, parecía que pertenecía a los guardias de la costa, ella estaba cubierta con una manta, su ropa estaba completamente empapada, tenia frío y se sentía cansada, al lado de ella se encontraba la pequeña Hotaru, la cual se miraba que estaba bien

- Al fin despertaste Ami, me alegro – le dice la pequeña – las demás aun están inconscientes, fue una suerte poder traerlas hasta aquí

- Y como están las otras, están bien – pregunta la chica nerviosa

- Si, solo están inconscientes – exclama la niña de manera nerviosa, Ami noto que algo le estaba ocultando la niña, había algo que ella no quería decir y eso la alarmo

- ¿Qué sucede? – exclama la sailor del agua – le paso algo a alguna chica, ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno, yo – no sabia como decirle, Ami se alarma aun mas – no debería decirte ahora, pero – Hotaru no puede continuar, como decirle a su amiga que ella había desaparecido, Michiru y Haruka la buscaron pero no pudieron encontrarla, la corriente la había arrastrado lejos, a pesar de que Michiru era una experta en natación no pudo encontrarla, simplemente se les había ido de las manos

- Pero que – exclama asustada, a pesar de que siempre a sido una persona calmada, estaba demasiado preocupada, y rápidamente busca a sus amigas con la vista    

***************el presente******************

y ahora ella no estaba, pero debía estar viva, tenia que estarlo, ella no debía morir, no podía morir, no de esta manera, era ridículo, después de todo lo que habían enfrentado no la perderían de esa manera, jamás podría aceptarlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo, pero su amiga había desaparecido demasiado lejos de tierra y no era muy buena en natación, solo deseaba que ella estuviera bien, por que debía estar bien

Rei se sentía culpable, debía de ser ella la que estuvieran buscando, después de todas las ofensas, todas las peleas, ¿cómo se le escapo?, su deber como sailor scout era impedir que algo le pasara, y había fallado, simplemente por que se le escapo de las manos, pero Serena también tenia la culpa, ella era una tonta, pensaba la chica mientras las lagrimas volvían a cubrir su rostro, esa niña, ¿por qué lo hizo?, ahora ella estaba perdida, y no podían encontrarla, ni la policía, el fuego, el espejo, incluso Sailor Plut lo intento pero no la encontró, ¿por qué esa tonta tenia esa ridícula costumbre de sacrificarse cuando sabe lo importante que es para todos?

Rei lo recordaba todo con detalle, ellas habían sido separadas, las olas las habían alejado, pero ella y Serena habían logrado salir a flote y sostenerse gracias a un viejo mástil que flotaba en el agua, pero la corriente las había arrastrado lejos, no podían divisar a nadie, Rei se sentía cansada, el fuego era su elemento no el agua, y eso la debilitaba, sentía que pronto se soltaría

- Serena, ¿puedes ver algo? – le pregunta de manera cansada

- Nada – contesta tratando de sonar tranquila, ahí Rei se da cuenta de por que había notado algo raro en la mirada de la princesa hace unos instantes, parece que la princesa que había dentro de ella había despertado, como lo hacia en cada batalla importante cada vez que necesitaba protegerlas, pero ella no se había dado cuenta

- Es increíble – comenta Rei con fastidio – somos Sailor Scout, defensores de la tierra, la hemos salvado de tanto y aquí estamos, siendo arrastrados por una pequeña tormenta, ¿No puedes hacer nada?

- ¿Y que puedo hacer?, decirle al cristal de plata que nos saque de aquí

- eso seria una buena opción

- Aun no recupera la fuerza después de todas las batallas, y además – su mirada cambia a un gesto infantil – no se como usarlo – dice sacando la lengua y poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza con la expresión sincera he infantil que tanto la caracteriza

- Pues tenemos que pensar en algo, no podemos estar así – exclama la chica enojada, mientras las olas las envisten – no resistiremos mucho tiempo

- Tengo una idea – dice mientras saca una cuerda del agua – esta cuerda esta atada al mástil, nos podemos atar a el y no nos esforzaremos tanto, estoy segura de que Haruka y Michiru nos encontraran, jamás dejarían a una compañeras de combate

- Mas siendo uno de ellos la princesa – murmura Rei para si, pero en eso otra ola las envuelve, de pronto perdió el conocimiento

No recordaba que paso después, pero le habían dicho que ella estaba amarrada al mástil y que eso la mantuvo a flote lo suficiente para que la rescataran, pero no se sabia nada de su amiga, simplemente había desaparecido

Tonta, por que no aprovechaste la cuerda para ti, por que tenia que haber pensado tan desinteresadamente, ahora nadie sabia donde estaba, pero aun no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarla, ella no moriría de esa manera, simplemente no podía

Michiru se sienta en la espaciosa sala, había vuelto a intentar encontrarla con el espejo pero el resultado era el mismo, nada, simplemente nada, no podía evitar que la culpa la invadiera, ella no acostumbraba a decir palabras inapropiadas pero en ese momento maldecía el estúpido evento, esos malditos boletos, y a ella misma por no poder hacer nada, debió de cuidarla mas, la tubo tan cerca, a solo unos centímetros

La tormenta era fuerte, ya estaban a salvo tres de las chicas pero aun no encontraban a la princesa ni a Rei, es cuando la miran a lo lejos, aun en esa oscuridad se podía apreciar si cabellera rubia y sus características coletas, nada en dirección a ellas, pronto logra llegar a donde estaban

- ¿Están bien? – corre a preguntar, una vez que logra llegar y aferrarse del mástil 

- Yo si, pero Rei a perdido el conocimiento – exclama Serena con preocupación – debes llevártela

- No me iré sin las dos – exclama Michiru sin rodeos – Haruka viene en camino, me quedare con ustedes, además es muy arriesgado tratar de nadar en esta tormenta, mas si se trata con otra persona 

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la luz de una lámpara las ilumino, era uno de los botes de rescate, Serena insistió en que subieran a Rei primero, pero antes de que estos llegaran a la distancia suficiente otra ola los sacudió, provocando que la princesa de la luna se soltara al fin, Michiru trata de alcanzarla pero se le escapa de las manos, estuvo a unos centímetros de alcanzarla, y se le fue

Ella mira su mano, tan cerca, estuvo tan cerca, y esa fue la ultima vez que se le vio

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, y no tenían noticias, Darien había regresado de los Estados Unidos especialmente para tener noticias, pero no fueron muy alentadoras, en ese momento el muchacho sostenía la mitad de la carta que su novia le estaba escribiendo, la cual obtuvo gracias a Luna, la gatita se fue a vivir con Darien después de que el regreso, no quería permanecer en el cuarto de Serena, era demasiado traumante para ella

Dos semanas, y nada, los guardias ya habían perdido las esperanzas pero no sus amigas, la encontrarían aunque tuvieran que buscar en todo el océano, no importaba, tenían que encontrarla, era su deber, su obligación, estaban buscando a su estrella, su princesa, su amiga

Fin del prologo

Si, ya se que es un poco oscuro, sin mencionar que muy cursi para mi estilo, pero tratare de mejorarlo, lo prometo, y para eso necesito sus sugerencias, escríbanme a ver que opinan por favor a lizett61@hotmail.com 

Y sin olvidar el apoyo de mi querida coautora. No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente Luri


	2. pasillo interminable

Un pasillo interminable

Hacia frío, un frió helado, parecía que no existía otra sensación, no sentía su cuerpo, solo el frío, ¿estaba muerta? No, no lo estaba, ella sabia lo que era la muerte, la había vivido antes y era diferente, ¿o es que la muerte puede tener sensaciones diferentes? No estaba segura, pero el frío iba disminuyendo poco a poco, pero daba paso a otra sensación, la del dolor, un dolor que parecía que todo su cuerpo se quebraban, debía ser producto de algún entumecimiento, y si seguía mas en esa condición podría morir de hipotermia

Poco a poco la visión empieza a regresar,  al igual que las sensaciones, su ropa estaba mojada, no, estaba completamente empapada, es mas, su cuerpo se encontraba flotando sobre el agua helada, pero sentía el suelo debajo del agua, debía de estar en la orilla, o bien el lugar donde estaba no tenia mucha profundidad.

Poco a poco levanta la mirada, no se notaba nada, una neblina lo cubría todo. Trata de incorporarse, su vestido estaba completamente destrozado, pero no así su animo, por lo que decide explorar con su natural curiosidad

El lugar parecía un pantano, solo que el agua no estaba tan lodosa, tampoco habían árboles, eso era bueno, no quería confundir unas ramas con algún monstruo o espíritu, solo eso le faltaría para ponerse a gritar

- Hola, hay alguien – empieza a gritar la chica – quien sea - Pero nadie respondía – este lugar es escalofriante, me pregunto donde estaré

"también me pregunto como estarán las demás" – piensa la princesa de la luna – "solo espero que las chicas están bien, pero la pregunta es donde estoy, parece que el agua me arrastro a algún lugar desconocido, pero donde, y por que aquí" – exclama mientras trata de explorar, pero el resultado es el mismo 

****

Ami se encontraba en el puerto, apenas había pasado un día desde el accidente y esperaba obtener alguna noticia, parece que toda la gente de la tripulación había sido llevaba a salvo a tierra, y la única que faltaba era Serena, lo cual preocupaba mucho a la chica, ya pasaba del medio día y los botes de rescate no regresaban, a su lado se encontraban Lita y Mina

- Tranquila Ami, dejaras un agujero en el piso – exclama Mina al notar el nerviosismo de su compañera

- Si Ami, tu deberías estar tranquilizándonos a nosotras, siempre mantienes la calma aun en los momentos mas difíciles – exclama Lita

- Ustedes no entienden, todo esto paso por mi culpa, debí de haber hecho algo, era una premonición y no le hice caso

- Tu no eres vidente – exclama Mina – como ibas a saberlo, en todo caso solo digamos que fue algo del destino

- No se como pueden estar tan tranquilas, y si no la encuentran, y si ella esta

- No digas eso – le corta lita – no podemos ser negativas, ella simplemente no pudo haber muerto, recuerda que es la princesa, la futura reina de Tokio de cristal, no puede morir de una manera tan simple cuando tantos han tratado de matarla

- No en vano hemos luchado tanto – continua Mina – ella esta bien, me lo dice el corazón, y regresara muy pronto, recuerden que aun no ha terminado su carta

- Es verdad, Darien,  nadie le ha avisado – se acuerda Ami 

- Y no será necesario – opina Mina – Serena estará en su casa por la noche, no hay necesidad de preocuparlo

La seguridad de sus amigas tranquilizo a Ami, ellas no se dan cuanta pero a lo lejos una pareja las observa con atención

- No cree que deberíamos decirles – exclama Michiru

- No estamos seguras de nada, no podemos preocuparlas inútilmente

- Ella esta viva, lo siento en mi ser, pero eso es todo, no puedo encontrarla y eso es lo mas raro, es como si hubiera desaparecido del planeta

- ¿Crees que la secuestraron? – pregunta Haruka

- No se, no podría afirmarlo, tampoco negarlo, lo único que estoy segura es que mi espejo no la encuentra, y Plut tampoco, eso es lo mas raro

- Plut la esta buscando desde hace horas y no a encontrado pistas, es muy extraño, habrá que estar alerta, mientras tanto seguiremos buscando por nuestra cuenta, la guardia costera no la ha encontrado según he averiguado, ni tienen esperanzas de hallarla en el mar,  estas alturas debe estar en tierra

- O en el fondo del mar – exclama Michiru esto ultimo con un suspiro

Ya llevaba varias horas caminando a ciegas, bien podría estar caminando en círculos y ella ni cuenta se daría, todo parecía igual, pero eso no desanimaba a la chica, al contrario, la tranquilidad le devolvía su natural dinamismo, así que mientras mas caminaba parecía que se hacia mas niña, viendo todo con curiosidad a pesar de que solo había agua, lodo y rocas, sin olvidar la neblina

"Este lugar parece encantado, me pregunto si tendrá fin, si sigo recto debo de llegar a algún lugar, además parece que la neblina en eso dirección" – dijo señalando el norte, que efectivamente se miraba mas despejado – "este lugar podría ser el escenario de algún cuento de hadas, ya me siento como Alicia, es una peno que no haya terminado el cuento, pero el libro era tan largo, en todo casi no creo estar atrapada en el cuento de Alicia así que no creo que importe mucho" – exclama la chica con confianza

No se había dado cuenta de en que momento tropezó con una roca, cayendo de bruces al agua provocando que casi se ahogara, se hubiera quejado de su torpeza si no fuera por que algo llamo su atención 

¿Era un muro?, no, mas grande, se notaba viejo, y cubierto de moho, la muralla era enorme, aunque apenas podía verlo con la neblina, la cual aunque estaba un poco despejada todavía no era suficiente, aun así la princesa de la luna podía reconocer que era un muralla, muy parecida a la de los castillos, y eso era, un castillo, enorme como nunca antes los había visto, no le costo mucho encontrar la entrada, la cual era tan alta que no podía ver el final de la puerta

"Me pregunto si abra alguien del otro lado, bueno al menos es algo, me pregunto que habrá mas allá" – exclama la chica mientras trata de abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa no era pesada, es mas, era muy fácil de abrir, ni siquiera un rechinido, con un ligero empujón se abrieron las enormes puertas, casi como si se abrieran solas, algo que hizo erizar los nervios de la joven

lo que había detrás de la puerta era un enorme pasillo, iluminado con las antorchas, pero era tan largo que parecía no tener fin, aun así estaba mas calientito que afuera por lo que tubo que agarrar valor y seguir adelante.

El pasillo estaba adornado por unas hermosas estatuas, parecían realmente finas, el escenario perfecto de un castillo, incluso había una figura de un animal, parecía un halcón, se miraba tan real que el único defecto era ser blanco, la princesa de la luna no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar esa hermosa estatua, pero nada mas al tocarla esta se hizo pedazos, sacándole un grito a la chica

- Hay, ya la rompí, solo espero que el dueño no se de cuenta, pero no pienso pagarla no fue mi culpa – exclama la chica con resolución

Fue cuando la joven nota algunas pinturas que había en la pared, eran realmente hermosas, no eran muchas, pero habían escenarios preciosos, en uno de ellos había una imagen de una mujer junto a unos hermosos unicornios, eran tan realices que parecían hablar, era una lastima que las facciones de la joven eran irreconocibles, parecía que alguien había dañado la pintura, pero los unicornios estaban intactos

Había algo escrito en la pintura, Serena se acerca para leer la leyenda de esta – *  Leonor, la dama de los unicornios * - "la dama de los unicornios, suena raro, me pregunto de que leyenda será, suena demasiado mítico"

Las otras pinturas no eran menos que la anterior, mostraban paisajes impresionantes imposibles en la vida real, pero las leyendas casi no se podían leer, por ultimo se fija en la pintura que estaba enfrente donde antes estaba el conejo, y se pregunto por que no la había visto antes

Esta mostraba dos enormes dragones rojos, parecían tan desafiantes e imponentes, lo único que rivalizaba era el joven que salía en frente de los dragones, de hecho el joven era la figura central de la pintura, Serena no pudo evitar en admirarlo, debía de tener unos 25 a 28 años, de cabello negro, tan largo como el de Michiru, el cual era movido por el viento con tal gracia que parecía que el viento lo acariciara, ojos negros y profundos como el océano, parecía una mirada muy seria, pero Serena pudo notar un pequeño rastro de ternura, estaba vestido con una túnica que le daba un aspecto de magia y misticismo.

Lo primero que hace la joven después de examinar la pintura es leer la leyenda de esta - * Alus * - eso era todo, casi nada y sin embargo suficiente para la joven princesa – "con que Alus, bonito nombre, es muy guapo, me gustaría conocerlo, si no fuera por que tengo a Darien " – en eso su mirada cambia a una de tristeza, recordando la situación en que se encontraba, estaba sola, en un lugar desconocido –"me hubiera gustado terminar mi carta" – fue lo ultimo que exclamo antes de seguir su camino

Se acercaba la noche, había estado todo el día delante del fuego y este no le había dado la menor pista, normalmente las lecturas de fuego tendrían que decir mas, pero cuando preguntaba por Serena, era como si esta no existiera, como si hubiera sido borrada de la faz de la tierra, y eso era justamente lo que le preocupaba a la Sailor del fuego

Estaba en lo mas concentrada, cuando de la nada aparece una bandeja de comida al frente de ella, la cual la mira con duda, pero rápidamente se da cuenta del causante

- Nicolas, te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy meditando

- Lo siento señorita Rei, pero no ha comido nada en todo el día tiene que descansar

- Por ahora no tengo hambre, por favor llévatelo – exclamo en un tono cansado, demasiado, algo que alarmo al joven, pero este se retiro sin decir nada

No podía seguir así, aunque detestara admitirlo Nicolas tenia razón, su cuerpo estaba cansado, se notaba la falta de alimento y su debilidad se hacía bastante notorio, de esta manera no podría ayudar a su amiga en dado caso de que se encontrara en verdadero peligro, aun así era tan difícil comer, y tomando en cuenta que no tenían pistas de donde estaría Serena, solo esperaba que las demás tuvieran mas suerte

Ami miraba las estrellas, por primera vez no tenia deseos de estudiar, solo había pasado un día pero no tenían noticias, tenia esperanzas de que al día siguiente hubiera mas suerte, nadie le había dicho a Darien, no querían preocuparlo en vano, pero si Serena no aparecía en los próximos días tendrían que darle la noticia

- No – grita la chica con fuerza – ella aparecerá, Ami no deberías de pensar así – dice para ella – las chicas tienen razón te preocupas demasiado, Serena es una chica mas fuerte de lo que parece, estará bien, no es tan débil, no en vano es la princesa y futura reina de Tokio de cristal, ella estará bien

"Estoy segura de que si me viera me diría que no debería de haberme preocupado, y se burlaría para luego sonreír como una niña pequeña, ella estará bien, pero se enojara mucho si me ve con enormes ojeras, debo tratar de dormir, lo mas seguro Plut tendrá mas suerte"

 En una habitación, muy lejos de donde se encontraba la princesa, se encontraba un hombre joven, de la misma estatura que Darien, poseía una mirada serena y algo arrogante, de cabellera roja como el fuego, larga, que caían como llamas en su espalda.

La habitación era grande, habían varios espejos del tamaño de una persona por las cuatro paredes de la habitación, en total de 8 espejos, cada par tenia un marco grueso de madera con figuras diferentes, dos de ellos mostraba en el marco la figura de dragones, en otro par se mostraba la figura de unicornios, los otros dos eran de sirenas, y por ultimo se mostraban la figura de flores y pequeñas criaturas que parecían ser hadas, pero había un noveno espejo el cual estaba casi oculto en la sombra lo que hacia difícil verlo a primera vista, los adornos de su marco mostraban a seres de extraña forma, incluso parecían mas claros y blanquecidos de lo que debería mostrar un simple marco, cualquiera que lo viera diría que el diseñador pretendía hacer la figuras de los espíritus o fantasmas, y si estos existieran serian iguala como los muestra aquel marco.

La habitación parecía no poseer puerta ni ventana, solo una chimenea que siempre estaba encendida, el amueblado era de aspecto antiguo, un anticuario seria feliz en esa habitación, todos los muebles tenían los acabados de otras épocas, pero estaban en perfectas condiciones, desde la cama hasta el ultimo mueble o adorno, parecía que esos objetos no conocían lo que era el deterioro

El mecía en sus manos una copa de vino, mientras estaba sentado frente al fuego, de espaldas a uno espejo, en el cual se reflejaba una forma que no se encontraba en la habitación, parecía que se estaban comunicando por medio de aquel espejo, la forma que se reflejaba era la de una mujer, de cabellera dorada como el sol, la cual llevaba suelta, de un largo un poco mas arriba de la cintura, no se reflejaba bien su rostro pero su voz era suave y muy hermosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, largo, sin mangas, parecía la figura de un ángel

- Así que lo ha vuelto a hacer, que nunca se da por vencida – exclama el muchacho, aun de espaldas a la joven, la cual solo asiente – pensé que dejaría de intentarlo cuando él murió, pero es una necia

- No deberías hablar así – exclama la muchacha de forma conciliadora – no es culpa de Leonor estar en esta situación, ella solo esta buscando ayuda

- Pero trae criaturas muy débiles, no creo que esa niña sobreviva mucho tiempo, apenas acaba de entrar al casillo y no sabe lo que le espera, además no se te olvide lo que paso con la ultima, tal vez esta sea peor

- Yo tengo mas fe

- No finjas conmigo, y quita esa mascara, tal vez los demás te crean pero conmigo no funciona, a pesar de no estar en el mismo campo te conozco mas de lo que nadie podría. No se como puedes aparentar ser tan dulce cuando no tienes corazón – le exclama el hombre de manera cruel – quien pensaría que una criatura tan tierna como tu sea realmente un ser tan frío, la líder de los seres de la luz, la vida es irónica, y tenemos el caso de Leonor, la líder de los seres oscuros, y tu rival, no es gracioso

- No – exclama la chica de forma fría, pero luego cambia a una sonrisa tierna – eres cruel, pero no importa, sabes que no tengo sentimientos, no lloro como esa niña que dices es mi rival, puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, sabes que no me afecta

- Claro que los se, por eso lo hago, por eso eres fuerte, y peligrosa enemiga

- Lo que me interesa ahora es saber lo que aremos con esa intrusa, las defensas del castillo se están activando

- Deja que el castillo se encargue de ella, ya veremos que tan fuerte es

- Lo mas seguro dentro de una semana no sepa reconocer lo que es verdad de la fantasía

- Ya veremos, y si logra sobrevivir a las primeras defensas entonces, conocerá el verdadero terror que este castillo encierra – la joven solo asiente mientras su reflejo desaparece

El joven se levanta, su mirada cambia a la de otro espejo, en el se reflejaban los unicornios, tan hermosos y finos, una sonrisa de burla adorna su cara antes de hablar

- Se que estas ahí Leonor – exclama el joven sin despegar la mirada del espejo – no vale la pena que te ocultes, te siento

- ¿Por que eres tan cruel? – exclama la voz de una chica, pero su forma no se reflejaba, solo se oía su voz – no estas satisfecho con lo que has hecho

- Y tu no te cansas, mira que traer a una niña, esa tormenta estuvo genial pero debió de debilitar bastante tu poder, ahora estas indefensa y será fácil encontrarte

- Esta vez si funcionara, acabare con esta situación

- Has lo que quieras, pronto no quedara nada de ti, tu fuerza esta disminuyendo y pronto estarás a merced del castillo, mejor será que cuides un poco mas de ti misma, recuerda lo que le paso a Alus - La joven solo suspiro con tristeza antes de que su presencia desapareciera

- Parece que ni tu misma te has dado cuenta de a quien has traído – exclama para si el joven – así que la princesa de la luna, buena elección, ahora veremos cuanto dura en el juego, es hora de levantar el telón, por que esta obra esta a punto de dar comienzo 

El pasillo parecía interminable, pero al fin llego a un lugar donde el camino se dividía en dos, ya se había cansado de llamar, parecía estar sola en ese lugar, aun así tenia la sensación de ser observada, como si una sombra rondara cerca, pero no era posible, no había nada ahí

¿cuál tomar? ¿izquierda o derecha?, no estaba segura, pero eso no importaba de todos modos, no creía que alguno fuera muy diferente del otro, por lo que camina al azar, tomando la derecha.

No estaba tan lejos de la verdad, el camino era muy similar, otro largo pasillo, la única diferencia era que este tenia puertas, tal vez conducían a algún lado, valía la pena probar

Al abrir la primera puerta el panorama cambia totalmente, atrás había un gran campo de flores de diversos colores, el espectáculo era hermoso pero había algo que no le agradaba, y es que le recordaba demasiado a aquel campo de flores de Neherenia, el que tubo que cruzar para rescatar a Darien, aquellas flores casi la habían hecho olvidar su misión de no ser por los aritos en forma de rosa de Lita

Pero era eso o seguir por el mismo camino, y dudaba encontrarse con flores similares a las de aquella ocasión, además una parte de ella pensaba que el lugar era demasiado bonito para ser peligroso, así que bajando la guardia decide entrar en aquella extraña habitación

Las flores poseían un encanto casi mágico, muy tentadoras para una niña ingenua, la cual, olvidando su situación de peligro, no pudo evitar aspirar el aroma de aquel campo, una alarma en el fondo de su mente trato de prevenirle del peligro, pero fue muy tarde y la princesa quedo inconsciente

Ya eran mas de tres días los que llevaba Serena desaparecida, la guardia se había dado por vencida, decían que había la probabilidad de que llegara a tierra, pero no había forma de que estuviera viva si aun estaba en el mar, la tormenta no había terminado del todo en aquel lugar pero ya estaba desecha, aun así eso disminuya mucho las probabilidades para las chicas, y lo peor de todo es que los demás parecían empezar a resignarse, algo que no estaban dispuestas a soportar las guerreras de la luna llena, al menos ninguna de las Sailor parecía resignada

- Y ahora que hacemos – exclama Mina con tristeza 

- Ahora nos toca a nosotras – exclama Lita con decisión – no puedo creer que se resignen con solo tres días, en otros casos están semanas buscando y ahora, no me parece justo

- Tenemos que hacer algo chicas – exclama Ami – no podemos seguir esperando, nos toca a nosotras buscar

- Si, pero como – exclama Mina – ya hemos probado todos los medios de que disponemos, ni Rei, ni Michiru, tuvieron mucha suerte

- Todavía nos queda Plut – exclama Lita – según lo que nos dijo Hotaru, Plut la ha estado buscando, si ella estuviera muerta Plut lo sabría, si ella no ha dicho nada será por que aun hay una esperanza

- Lita tiene razón – exclama Artemis, que estaba al lado de Mina – ella nos diría, recuerden que es de la princesa de quien hablamos, ella es muy fuerte

- Pero aun así – exclama Mina – es muy raro que no conteste el comunicador, debería de funcionar, esto me da mala espina

- Mina que paso con ese optimismo – exclama Artemis tratando de animar a su dueña – con la ganadora de buscando una estrella

- Se lo llevo el mar – exclama mina con tristeza, pero luego le viene una idea – eso es, no hemos usado todos nuestros recursos

- No entiendo – exclama Lita desconcertada – a que te refieres

- Ami, ¿no te invitaron a un programa de jóvenes genios dentro de dos días? – exclama la Sailor del amor

- Si, pero lo voy a rechazar, no tengo muchos deseos de ir

- Al contrario, iras – exclama Mina con seguridad – Lita, ¿tu tienes una invitación a un programa de cocina no es verdad?

- Si, pero aun no entiendo a que viene todo esto

- Es fácil, usaremos la televisión, Serena debe estar en algún lugar, alguien la tiene que ver, si pedimos en algún programa alguna información de ella entonces alguien nos tendrá que informar

- Pero eso será un poco difícil – exclama Ami – no puede el señor preguntarme que materias me gusta estudiar y yo sacar una fotografía de ella y decir "ella es mi amiga, se llama Serena y esta desaparecida, quien la vea podría llamar a este teléfono por favor" 

- ¿por qué no? – exclama Mina – a medidas desesperadas requieren problemas desesperados

- Es a problemas desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas – aclara Ami

- Como sea – prosigue Mina – en todo caso nada nos detiene de hacerlo, hemos agotado nuestros recursos como Sailor, ahora usemos los recursos humanos de los cuales disponemos, Ami, tu eres inteligente, has sido invitada a varios programas culturales, es la oportunidad de asistir, Lita, ya en varias ocasiones has sido invitada a programas de arte culinario, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, Rei es sacerdotisa en el templo, ve a mucha gente, Michiru es famosa, tanto con el violín como en el arte, y Haruka es famosa en las carreras de carros, tendríamos una audiencia muy variada, eso podría ayudar

- Es muy buena idea – exclama Artemis – creo que podría funcionar, recuerden que el grupo tree Ligth se formo con el propósito de hallar a su princesa, nosotros sabemos como es la persona que buscamos y no puede estar fuera de Japón

- Creo que podría funcionar – exclama Ami de manera dudosa – de todos modos no perdemos nada, esta bien, lo intentaremos

- Y Mina, ¿tu que harás? – le pregunta Lita

- Dado que soy la única que no invitan ni a un comercial, haré lo que pueda hacer, las clases todavía no empiezan, iré a las playas a preguntar

- Bien – exclama Lita – con tal de que no te entretengas viendo chicos no hay problema

- Hey, que te crees – exclama la chica ofendida – claro que no haré eso, quien crees que soy

- Sabes mejor que yo la respuesta – exclama Lita – en todo caso yo iré a hablar con las demás, y Ami – exclama mirando a la chica

- ¿Si?

- Podrías llamar a Darien, el debe de enterarse, y es mejor que lo haga por boca de una amiga

- ¿Yo? – exclama la princesa de Mercurio en tono alterado, casi en un grito – por que yo, no creo poder, lo lamento pero no puedo

- Se que es difícil – corre a hablar el gato blanco – pero Darien podría ser de ayuda, y si esta muy ocupado al menos tenlo al corriente, el tiene derecho a saber por medio de las personas que lo estiman, y tu eres la mas apropiada

- Esta bien – exclama Ami en tono resignado – lo haré, solo espero poder hallar las palabras correctas

- Solo recuerda que ella esta bien, la hallaremos, lo mas probable es que este perdida en algún lugar – exclama Lita con confianza

A los presentes le vino a la memoria aquel concierto en el que Michiru toco el violín con el grupo Tree Light, ella no pudo llegar a tiempo por que había tomado el autobús equivocado, tratándose de Serena cualquier cosa era posible     

Al despertar ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, la habitación era oscura, pero tan inmensa que parecía envolver parte del universo, iluminado por el brillo de las estrellas, la princesa de la luna se transforma casi por instinto a eterna Sailor Moon, no sabia como no se le había ocurrido antes, realmente podía ser muy descuidada

Estaba en las fauces de algún enemigo. Al menos eso era lo que tenia claro Serena, en lo demás estaba igual de confundida, no tardo mucho en escuchar una voz burlesca, malévola, pero increíblemente conocida, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la joven princesa

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sailor Moon

- No puede ser – exclama la chica con escepticismo, tu eres Sailor Galaxia, pero eso es imposible, el caos que había en ti fue dispersado

- En algo estas equivocada mi estimada princesa, yo no soy Sailor Galaxia, solo tomo su forma, pero igual nos hemos encontrado antes, soy el caos que habita en el corazón de cada ser que habita en el universo, ustedes trataron de dispersarme, pero una parte de mi era demasiado fuerte, y poco a poco logre recuperar mi fuerza, es mas, soy mucho mas poderosa, podré recuperar rápido las semillas estelares ahora que se donde encontrarlas con exactitud y terminar mi plan original, pero antes me desharé de los estorbos, por eso te traje aquí – exclamo mientras miraba a Serena de manera amenazante

- ¿Así que tu provocaste la tormenta? – exclama Serena con expresión horrorizada - ¿por qué?, muchas personas pudieron haber muerto

- Y serán pocas todavía, pero el placer de tenerte aquí, prisionera en mi morada paga cualquier contratiempo

- ¿Planeas matarme?

-  Claro que no, eso seria muy fácil, pienso tenerte aquí como mi prisionera, veras como le quito sus preciadas semillas estelares a cada una de tus amigas, serás mi espectadora, y comenzaremos con él – exclama mientras una figura familiar se presentaba delante de la joven

La princesa casi da un grito de terror, Darien estaba delante de ella, estaba inconsciente, Sailor Galaxia parecía tener la intención de robar la semilla dorada del príncipe de la tierra como lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo, Sailor Moon estaba paralizada, no sabia como reaccionar, ella no tenia el poder de enfrentar al caos, al menos no sin Chibi chibi, pero tampoco podía quedarse mirando, en un impulso la joven trata de atacar a Sailor Galaxia, pero su ataque era muy lento, un brillo sale de las muñequeras de la mujer en dirección al muchacho, en ese instante un brillo alumbra la habitación

Darien se despierta sobresaltado, no recordaba que había soñado, pero presentía que algo no andaba bien, estaba temblando, y sudando a mares, por lo que se levanta en busca de algo para poder dormir

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Serena, ya habían pasado días desde la ultima vez que hablo con ella, y no sabia por que no podía de dejar de molestarlo un extraño presentimiento. Vio el reloj, apenas eran las 10:30 PM, ya no podría dormir

Se había servido un jugo y estaba listo para regresar a su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono, y no sabia por que, pero presentía que estaba esperando esa llamada, una voz temblorosa lo saluda del otro lado, era la voz de Ami

Serena volvió a despertarse, estaba en el campo de flores donde había quedado inconsciente, ¿había sido un sueño? Pero fue tan real, ¿realmente era Sailor Galaxia la que la había atrapado, no, un presentimiento le decía que no era así

- Miren aquí hay una niña – grito una voz desconocida atrás de la joven, la cual se sobresalta ante aquella presencia desconocida, pero se asusto mas al ver al dueño de la voz

Era como un niño, pero tan blanco como el papel, casi transparente, al igual que su ropa, sus ojos no tenían brillo, pero poseía una sonrisa traviesa digna de los diablillos, y FLOTABA, no tenia piernas, era un fantasma, el descubrimiento asusto tanto a la chica que ahora si dio un brinco para alejarse

- Mira lo que haces – exclama la voz de una chica, la cual era muy parecida al anterior – te he dicho que no te acerques tanto a los vivos, pero nunca haces caso

- ¿No podemos divertirnos con ella? – exclama el primero con un puchero, como un pequeño que quiere jugar con una pelota

- claro que no, espera a que este mas débil, y luego puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, no ves que esta muy viva, se quejan mucho cuando están así

- y si nos adelantamos un poquito, no la lastimare mucho

la conversación no tranquilizo mucho los ánimos de la chica, la cual trataba de mantener todo el autocontrol posible, ¿en que lugar había caído?, definitivamente no creía que Sailor Galaxia tuviera criaturas como esas bajo su mando

- Disculpen, pero ¿dónde estoy y quienes son ustedes? – exclama por fin la princesa de la luna, reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, y el cual empezaba a escasear, al menos sus palabras llamaron la atención de los dos fantasmas

- Miren, todavía puede hablar – exclama el primero

- Te dije que estaba muy fresca, si esperas un poco mas pronto no podrá ni moverse, se aprecia bien que es una llorona, no creo que duren

- Hey, no me insulten – exclama la chica ofendida – ya me canse de que estén hablando de mi, podrían decirme donde estoy, me parece que no he hecho mas que dar vueltas desde que entre

- Es que ha estado dando vueltas desde que entro, estos pasillos son infinitos, jamás los humanos encuentran la salida

- ¿Y que puedo hacer? – pregunta inquieta la chica

- Eso debes resolverlo tu – ambos seres se ríen, Serena siente perfectamente que se burlan de ella pero no pierde la calma ni hace ningún comentario, tan acostumbrada estaba ella a las burlas que no la afectaban

- Pero dicen que los humanos no pueden encontrar alguna salida, tal vez ustedes podrían ayudarme

- ¿Nosotros?, ¿por qué lo haríamos – se burla la segunda – nos gusta ver como se pierden, y poco a poco pierden sus sueños y esperanzas en estos campos de flores, nadie a podido resistir al veneno de las flores

- ¿Veneno de las flores? – pregunta la chica con inocencia

- Son esas marcas que tienes en tu brazo – contesta otra voz diferente a la de los seres que tenia en frente, Serena rápidamente se voltea, esperaba encontrar a otro espíritu, pero se equivocaba

Era una chica, de unos 25 años, poseía una figura que parecía tallada, y la cual ella no se molestaba en esconder, su traje era muy ajustado, de cuero negro, parecía mas un traje de baño de una pieza de no ser por que tenia mangas, igual de ajustadas, que le llegaban alta la mano, unas hermosas botas negras, piel muy blanca, cabello largo, tanto que le llegaba hasta el tobillo, estaba amarrado con una trenza, sus cabellos eran verdes como las algas del océano, su rostro era bonito, pero tenia una expresión de orgullo y prepotencia que incomodaba al que la viera, un porte orgulloso rodeaba a la chica, adornado con una mirada fría he indiferente, pero Serena le pareció captar por un momento un brillo de gran tristeza en esa mirada, un dolor muy profundo, pero ese brillo desapareció con rapidez dando paso a solo una gran frialdad

- Podrías dejar de verme así – exclama la chica notando como Serena la examinaba sin disimilar su interés – no soy ningún animal raro

- Perdón – se disculpa la princesa – no pretendí molestar, es solo que eres la primera persona que encuentro y 

- Ya, esta bien, no digas nada mas – le corta la recién llegada con soberbia – Ustedes dos, no deberían andar deambulando por ahí, regresen a su posición – ordena la joven, estos de inmediato desaparecieron, por su expresión de terror parecía que le tenían miedo a esa chica – fantasmas, son una verdadera molestia, nunca hacen caso

- Disculpe pero yo – trata de hablar la chica pero ella le vuelve a cortar

- Te decía que estas envenenada, no hubieras entrado a este jardín, ahora pagaras las consecuencias, estas flores son terriblemente que hayas conocido

- ¿envenenada? – exclama la chica con sorpresa – pero yo me siento bien, debe haber algún error

- Si lo crees así entonces has lo que quieras, pero los moretes en tus brazos son prueba de la verdad

Serena llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga en ese momento, la cual se apresuro a enrollar, tenia un pequeño morete en el brazo derecho, no lo había notado, pero era demasiado pequeño y no le dolía

- Crecerá – aclara la chica como si leyera sus pensamientos - te cubrirá el brazo con forme pierdas fuerzas, luego el pecho, las piernas, después ya no importara

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – exclama la princesa preocupada – debe haber alguna cura

- Hasta ahora nadie la conoce, y muchos son los que han caído, no es enfermedad, es maldición, roba fuerzas del espíritu y el cuerpo hasta que este no tiene fuerzas para seguir

- Pero usted anda por aquí, las flores no le afectan 

- Yo soy un caso diferente – exclama la chica sonriéndole a Serena de una manera extraña, como quien tiene un secreto y se divierte al intrigar a los demás con el – yo soy habitante de este castillo, tu eres una extraña y el precio por entrar es la muerte

- Pero no fue mi intención – exclama la chica en lagrimas – no tenia otro lugar a donde ir, por favor no me puede dejar así – exclama la chica mientras se tira a llorar con grandes lagrimas, un niño tendría mas orgullo

- Por favor, no seas tan patética, que pareces bebe

- Pero yo no me quiero morir – exclama la chica mientras llora con mas fuerza – no quiero, aun tengo muchos planes, quiero casarme y ser ama de casa, no me quiero morir 

- Ya deja de llorar, a puesto a que te escuchan al otro extremo del castillo – exclama la otra con enojo pero parecía que no funcionaba, era como tratar con un niño – esta bien, te diré que puedes hacer – Serena levanta la mirada, en su rostro todavía surcaban lagrimas, lagrimas que se miraban muy falsas para la otra chica, pero tenia una expresión de preocupación genuina, y en el fondo de sus ojos se ocultaba una expresión madura, pero muy en el fondo – es una maldición que consiste en sueños, los sueños son tan reales que se confunden con la fantasía, algunos son de miedo, otros son de alegría, en un momento tendrás en frente tuyo las escenas mas escalofriantes de tu vida y al otro las mas alegres, pero todas falsas, y siempre despertaras en el mismo lugar donde te quedaste dormida, si sales ahora y sigues recto por el pasillo probablemente te quedes dormida sin darte cuenta, entonces tu sueño provocara una ilusión tal que será creíble, después despertaras en el mismo pasillo frió que fue donde te dormiste la ultima vez, de esa manera llegara el punto de no conocer la realidad de la fantasía

- Pero entonces, que puedo hacer

- Esperar a que la desesperación te llegue, hasta que desees la muerte antes que los sueños, por que créeme, quien no sabe distinguir la realidad rara vez desea vivir, o simplemente se queda en un sueño agradable, la única manera de escapar a ese destino es saliendo del castillo a tiempo, pero no por donde entraste, esa puerta ya desapareció, tendrás que buscar la otra salida al final de los pasillos, antes de que la enfermedad te consuma

- Pero ese pasillo parece infinito, y es un laberinto – exclama la chica asustada

- No dije que fuera fácil, de todos modos no lo lograras, serás alimento de los fantasmas los cuales terminaran de comer tus sueños y esperanzas, y una vez libre de eso solo serás un zombi, solo tu cuerpo tendrá vida, esa mancha ira creciendo conforme pierdas las fuerzas – luego la chica da media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse

-  Espera, ¿ya te vas?

- Claro, no esperaras que te ayude, ¿o si?, yo alimento a los fantasmas y ellos me obedecen, ¿esperabas que los dejara sin su alimento? Claro que no, los humanos como tu no me interesan, son insignificantes 

- Que mala – exclama la chica en tono infantil – al menos dime como te llamas

La chica se detuvo, pareció meditar, como si la pregunta fuera algo trascendental o que requería una respuesta filosófica, pero serena no podría imaginar lo que pensaba, la joven estaba de espaldas a ella, cuando finalmente decidió hablar

- Hace tanto tiempo – exclama con tristeza como si recordara algo triste en su pasado – no importa, si tienes que llamarme de algún modo solo llámame Leonor, solo Leonor

- Entonces llámame Serena – exclama la chica mientras le extiende la mano, pero la otra simplemente sigue caminando hasta desaparecer, pero antes de partir exclama una ultima frase

- No te sientas culpable por la trampa del jardín, hubieras caído de todos modos, todo el castillo es una trampa, sobre todo los cuartos – y luego se desvaneció

"Y ahora que haré" – se pregunta la princesa de la luna – "lo primero será regresar, pero ¿y luego? Este lugar es un laberinto, como se supone que voy a salir, si tan solo las chicas estuvieran aquí, ellas me animarían, pero creo que estoy sola en esto, si tan solo el comunicador funcionara"

En eso se paran sus pensamientos, presentía que el comunicador no funcionaba, es mas, estaba segura que no se podía transformar, pero ¿por qué?, no había ni hecho el intento, y si funcionaba, a pesar de estar segura bien podría tratar, solo salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta con rapidez, no quería estar ni un minuto mas en aquel jardín, y quedo de nuevo inundada en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo, pero se sentía mejor en ese lugar

Probo primero el comunicador, no le extraño no detectar señal alguna, como tampoco que su broche de transformación no funcionara, sabia que no serviría, lo presentía, pero no sabia como eso podría ayudarle – "Y ahora por donde" - se pregunta la chica al ver como los caminos se dividían, seria un largo recorrido

Un joven pelirrojo observa atenta el reflejo del espejo, el cual presentaba a la princesa de la luna, pero otra forma se reflejo en el espejo de al lado, el joven sonríe ante su visitante

- Veo que tu también estas interesada, querida Ángela, muy raro en ti – exclama la voz del joven 

- Es un intruso, tiene que interesarme, ya decidiste que trato le darás

- El mismo que se le da a todos los intrusos, no legara ni a la mitad de camino antes de ser un simple despojo

- Estas muy seguro – contesta la chica con sarcasmo 

- Claro que lo estoy, en todo caso lo mejor es que cada quien se quede donde debe estar, solo observaremos por el momento

- Esa chica es rara, parece que tuviera varias personalidades, cambia de humor de una manera admirable

- De hecho solo tiene dos, pero ambas son tan opuestas que a veces se mezclan, por eso parecen tantas

- No te cansas de creerte un sabelotodo, esa actitud es agobiante

- Y tu no te cansas de fingir ser una noble dama – exclama el con sarcasmo, la joven iba a replicar pero se retracto

- Eres imposible, esta bien, será a tu modo, pero recuerda que soy mas poderosa que tu

- Un duelo de nada serviría – exclama el otro con seguridad – no creo que te molestes en venir hasta acá solo para retarme

- Eres muy confiado – exclama la otra con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer

Solo queda el joven, el cual observa el reflejo con aire cansado el reflejo de la princesa, "me pregunto que tan lejos podrás llegar, o lo lograras como hace tanto lo hizo aquella pequeña, y cual de las dos personalidades sobrevivirá al final, Sailor Moon compartida con Serena Sutkino, o la princesa Serena, la futura Neo reina Serena, será interesante verlo" 

La princesa caminaba por los pasillos, tan oscuros como al principio apenas alumbrados por la luz de unas antorchas, cuando de pronto sintió un mareo, en un instante estaba en el oscuro pasillo y de pronto, se encontró convertida en Sailor Moon, pero con su traje inicial, hasta su broche era diferente, tenia la forma de su broche inicial, la chica de cabellos dorados levanta la vista, el pasillo se había transformado en un campo de nieve, reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, era el mismo lugar que había servido de escondite a la reina Beril, el mismo lugar donde sus compañeras cayeron una por una para protegerla, el miedo se apodero otra vez de ella, al igual que la tristeza, ellas se habían sacrificado en aquella ocasión y casi mueren, la misma angustia lleno su corazón, era miedo, como alguien que niega un pasado y de pronto se encuentra frente a el

Esa había sido una de las experiencias mas traumáticas de su vida, presenciar la muerte de sus amigas, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para no volver a vivir nada similar, pero nuevos contrincantes llegaban, pero ninguna le había dolido tanto como la primera vez, por que le había dejado mas tiempo para reflexionar, por la misma inexperiencia, por la misma falta de confianza

Una montaña de hielo se alzaba delante de ella, su corazón se acelero, su miedo se hizo mas fuerte, junto con un gran espíritu de negación, no quería ver, era peor que una pesadilla, por que casi era real, sentía el frió de la nieve, el viento helado, todo era igual, un teatro perfecto para atormentarla

- Pero nada es real – se repetía a si misma – nada de esto es real, ya paso, no tengo nada que temer

Se trato de animar, pero era inútil aunque sabia que su miedo era irracional, no podía evitar temblar, cuando todo eso paso pretendió olvidarlo, pero ahora sabia que no estaba olvidado, simplemente lo oculto en el fondo de su corazón, y ahora sus pesadillas se presentaban delante de ella para atormentarla, esa maldición se aprovechaba de sus temores para intimidarla, pero no podía retroceder, tendría que volver a vivir aquello, seguir adelante, no tenia motivo para tener miedo

Poco le sirvió toda aquella preparación, la cual se perdió por completo al ver el cuerpo de Lita en aquella montaña de hielo, no pudo evitar dar un grito de terror mientras las lagrimas surcaban por su rostro, había sido débil en aquella ocasión, no había podido defender a sus amigas, ellas habían tenido que sufrir por protegerla, esa prueba era insignificante en comparación a la de ellas, por lo que reunió toda su determinación, no se dejaría amedrentar por una ilusión

Cinco chicas esperaban en el aeropuerto, la pequeña Hotaru había insistido en acompañar a las chicas de los planetas interiores, quienes esperaban la llegada del avión que venia de los Estados Unidos, quien al enterarse insistió en regresar en el primer avión

Los pasajeros empezaron a salir mientras las chicas miraban de manera expectante, Ami recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Darien, lo había llamado por que Lita se lo pidió, trato de hacerlo con calma pero sus sentimientos la traicionaron, haciéndola estallar en un mar de emociones que había tratado de reprimir

- Lo siento, hemos hecho todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance – exclama Ami por el teléfono mientras la voz se le ahogaba por las lagrimas reprimidas – ya no se que hacer

- Ami, cálmate – trata Darien de tranquilizarla, con un muy mal presentimiento, para que la chica estuviera así debía de haber pasado algo muy grave, pero hasta ahora solo había dicho frases sueltas – dilo despacio – solo se escucha como la joven trata de agarrar algo de aire

- Es Serena, estábamos en una fiesta que se celebraba en el mar – la chica hace una pausa para tomar aire – hubo una tormenta, el barco se hundió, el bote salvavidas se volcó y – corta la chica

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Serena esta bien? – exclama Darien preocupado, ya sabiendo la respuesta, lo había presentido desde que tomo el teléfono

- Desapareció – exclama Ami, mientras su voz apenas se distinguía entre las lagrimas – es mi culpa, no debí dejar que fuera a esa fiesta, yo lo presentía, pero ahora esta desaparecida

- ¿Qué a dicho el grupo de rescate? – pregunta el príncipe de la tierra tratando de mantener la calma

- esta tarde han dicho que no dan esperanzas, han cerrado la búsqueda

- Ya han probado con otros medios, que ha mostrado las cartas de fuego

- Nada, Rei dice que es como si no existiera, como si la tierra se la hubiera comido, por que Rei dice que si estuviera muerta entonces saldría su fantasma, pero simplemente no aparece

- Entonces quiere decir que hay esperanzas – exclama Darien en tono animado – pero esta desaparición es muy extraña

- ¿Crees que se trate de un nuevo enemigo?

- No hay que descartarlo, puede estar prisionera en otra dimensión, eso explicaría por que no aparece, pero tampoco no es una alternativa muy agradable – exclama el joven, para luego meditar un poco – escucha Ami, saldré en el primer avión para Japón, no se cuanto me tarde en llegar, todo dependerá de las escalas que haga, mientras tanto trata de calmarte, juntos se nos ocurrirá algo

La Joven cuelga el teléfono, Darien era demasiado madura y poseía demasiado autocontrol, Ami sabia que él, aunque preocupado, trataría de no alarmar a la joven, pero su resolución tan rápida comprobó que el estaba realmente angustiado, y de hecho la joven no se equivocaba

Darien estaba meditando, lo había pasado haciendo durante todo el viaje, estaba muy preocupado, no lograba sentir a la princesa de la luna, normalmente el podía sentirla por un lazo invisible que compartían, el cual le indicaba cuando esta se encontraba en peligro, pero ahora no podía precisar donde estaba, pero no estaba muerta, de eso estaba seguro, pero entonces donde

Tal vez algún ser maligno, pero ¿quién? Que no habían tenido suficiente, desde la reina Beril hasta Sailor Galaxia, ¿qué acaso esto nunca terminaría? Quien seria en esta ocasión, y por que habrán raptado precisamente a Serena, seria que sintieron su poder y la quisieron quitar de en medio, muchas dudas cruzaron la mente del joven cuando vio al grupo de chicas acercarse a el, ¿cómo lograron averiguar en que avión había llegado? Suponía que las chicas debían de contar con sus medios de información

 Los saludos fueron cortos, se fueron directo al templo Hikawa, Darien ni guardo su equipaje en su departamento, cuando llegaron les envolvió a todos un profundo silencio, que finalmente el joven rompió

- ¿Y que noticias tienen?

- Ninguna – contesta Rei – las autoridades han dicho que como ha pasado cinco días desde el accidente, entonces no tienen ninguna esperanza – exclama Rei con tristeza

- Pero nosotros no nos daremos por vencidas – exclama Mina – ella esta en alguna parte, lo mas seguro ya llego a tierra

- Si es que esta en tierra – exclama Lita – en todo caso si alguien mas no la encontró

- ¿Se refieren a que alguien pudo provocarlo? – pregunta la pequeña Hotaru 

- Esa parece la opción mas creíble – exclama Darien – en todo caso es muy raro que aun no tengamos pistas de este enemigo, si este existiera

- También existe la posibilidad de que se halla formado durante la tormenta alguna grieta Inter. dimensional o que la tormenta fuera provocada por la misma – exclama Ami – Serena pudo haber caído en el hoyo

- En tal caso lo mejor será que yo investigue con Luna y Artemis – sugiere Darien – ya que ambos son los mas capacitados para hallar grietas en el tiempo, por cierto ¿donde esta luna?.

- A estado muy deprimida estos días – contesta Artemis – se a quedado en el cuarto de Serena y no quiere salir, se siente algo culpable por haberla dejado ir, piensa que debió dejarla dormir para que perdió el barco

- Pero eso podría hacerle daño – contesta Darien – Artemis, quiero que hables con ella, que venga a vivir a mi apartamento mientras esto pasa

- ¿Y que pasara con tus estudios? – le pregunta Ami 

- Tengo unos días de vacaciones, pero no pienso irme de Japón hasta que ella aparezca

- Por lo pronto cada una sabe lo que tiene que hacer – exclama Lita – tratemos de hacer nuestra parte y mantenernos en contacto, tarde o temprano algo pasara, ya hable con Haruka y Michiru, y están dispuestas a mantenernos informadas

- ¿Qué pasa con Plut? – pregunta Rei

- parece que ha desaparecido – contesta Sailor Saturno – no hemos tenido noticias de ella, la ultima que tuvimos fue hace tres días, y dijo que no regresaría hasta encontrar algo

- Al menos no se ha rendido – contesta Mina – confiemos en que ella lo logre

Todos asienten y el grupo rápido se dispersa, Ami corre a su casa, tenia que arreglarse, saldría en televisión en unas horas en un programa especial para niños prodigios, y como había dicho Mina, no podía dejar de asistir, al menos eso la distraería un poco

Serena se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, primero tubo que repetir cada uno de las ultimas batallas que tubo con cada enemigo, desde la reina Beril hasta Sailor galaxia, con una completa exactitud, cuando llego a esta ultima casi desfallece, sobre todo cuando le quitan sus semillas estelares a sus amigas, o cuando calleron Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptiun, se sintió tan impotente

Pero las pesadillas no habían llegado hasta ahí, ahora le mostraban una realidad diferente, esos mismos enemigos volvían a la vida, y cada uno de ellos se mostraba ante ella, justo como el primer sueño, y cada uno le mostraba una realidad diferente, ya no sabia ni que creer, tal vez lo único verdadero era ese largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin, el cual tenia varios espejos, unos enormes espejos que cubrían una buena parte del largo de la pared, ya había visto mas de quince en todo el recorrido, pero ahora solo estaba cansada

Se preguntaba si sus compañeras la extrañaban, tal vez ahora no que estaba ellas estarían mejor, como decía Rei, ella solo era una torpe, no era estudiosa ni inteligente como Ami, no era buena cocinera como Lita, ni era tan trabajadora y hábil en las lecturas de fuego como Rei, ni siquiera tenia el talento de Mina, la cual tenia una voz preciosa y una gran habilidad en el voleibol, con las demás Sailor ni se atrevía a compararse, Michiru era casi una diosa de la elegancia, gracia, belleza, inteligencia, arte, tan perfecta

Haruka era hábil en todo tipo de deportes, segura, inteligente, firme, fuete, Setsuna no la había tratado mucho, pero tenia talento, elegancia, sabiduría, Hotaru era apenas una niña pero muy centrada, capaz de cualquier cosa o sacrificio, una mente brillante, capaz de comprender problemas de lo mas complicados, dulce y tierna, de gran madurez

Definitivamente se sentía un estorbo, ahora que hacia un recuento de su vida comprendía que solo les había estorbado, ellas habían dado todo por ayudarla. Pero la pregunta no salía de su mente, se preguntaba si la extrañarían, ¿Darien la extrañaría?

- Tal vez estaría mejor con alguien mas – exclama una voz al lado de Serena, ella no se había dado cuenta en que momento cambio el escenario a un hermoso lago, pero ya se había acostumbrado por lo que no se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Allan (el joven que salió entre la primera y segunda temporada y que se había enamorado de Serena)

- Vienes a molestar – exclama serena con un tono indiferente, simplemente se sentía cansada, y ahora que lo pensaba el era el único de sus enemigos que no había visto, parece que no consideraron su pelea con ellos lo suficientemente atroz como para mostrársela

- Solo vine a hablar – exclama el de manera tranquila mientras se sienta al lado de Serena – tal vez este mejor sin alguien como tu, son demasiado incompatibles, tal vez alguien mas centrada como Rei, o Ami seria mejor, que tal Setsuna, aunque se ve un poco mayor no son tan mala pareja – se burla en recién llegado, pero la chica estaba ya demasiado cansada para pelear

- Si, tal vez – exclama con desgana, solo quería que el se fuera 

- Lo mas seguro ni cuenta se a dado de que no estas, o tal vez este feliz de librarse de ti, han estado comprometidos desde la luna, tal vez este fastidiado

- Es posible – contesta ella con desgano, lo estaba volviendo a hacer, no sabia como pero él decía todo lo que ella temía pensar, provocándole una herida en su corazón, a pesar de querer ignorarlo, a pesar de sus intentos, no lograba nada, el corazón le dolía como si con cada palabra una daga se incrustara en el corazón

- Este lugar es muy hermoso, ¿por qué no te quedas?, las pesadillas podrían terminar, y estar rodeada de jardines

- No gracias, seguiré mi camino

- Tienes hambre, no ahora, pero cuando despiertes la tendrás, no has comido, tu ropa no logra secarse, pronto estarás enferma, ¿por qué regresar? El camino es infinito, nunca podrás encontrar la salida

- No puedo – exclama Serena, casi como hipnotizada, como si estuviera cayendo en un hoyo mas profundo, en un sueño mas hondo, era una sensación agradable, pero sabia que si caía mucho no podría volver a subir – mis amigas

- Ellas no te necesitan, tu misma lo pensaste, ellas están bien, la era del hielo esta por venir, la tierra se congelara por mil años, no hay nada que puedas, ni debes evitar, no hay mas enemigos, no tienes que luchar mas, solo renacer dentro de mil años, en todo caso ellas no te necesitan, no esta diciendo Rei todo el tiempo lo torpe que eres, acaso Ami no es la niña genio que puede resolver cualquier problema sin dificultad, Mina ya seria una estrella de no ser por ustedes, hasta dejo el voleibol por ser Sailor Scout, ella no tenia motivos por que dejarlo, pero esa actividad de ser héroe le quitaba mucho tiempo, les consumes la vida, además eres muy arrogante al creer que eres tan trascendental en sus vidas, ellas estarán perfectamente sin ti, no te necesitan

Serena solo mira aquel hermoso campo, era la voz de Allan, pero mas era la voz de su corazón, sus temores de no ser necesaria, su miedo de ser un estorbo para ellas, después de todo ella no era perfecta, siempre llegaba tarde a clase, no tenia buenas notas, y no era buena en nada, tal vez el tenia razón, además, dormir era tan tentador después de todo lo que había pasado, ya había visto demasiadas muertes, demasiados miedos, simplemente se sentía cansada

El joven esperaba pacientemente una respuesta, la princesa simplemente busco en el jardín de flores aquello que buscaba, hasta que lo encontró, solo una, una entre mil, aquella hermosa rosa roja, poseía un aroma exquisito, la princesa de la luna lo corto con extremo cuidado, mientras la observaba con cariño

- Y bien, ¿qué dices? – pregunta el joven con ansiedad

- Ves esta rosa – exclama Serena en un tono amable, comprensivo, lleno de una gran calma y meditación, que reflejaba una madurez extraña en ella, era en esos momentos que dejaba de ser Serena Sutkino para convertirse en la verdadera princesa que habitaba en su interior

- Que tiene de especial

- Hace tiempo, Neherenia nos ataco, tomo prisionero a Darien, la única manera de recuperarlo era ir por el antes del plazo fijado, pero entre las pruebas que tuve que enfrentar antes de llegar ante el era un campo de flores, las cuales tenían la facultad de hacer olvidar cualquier preocupación, y había aceptado quedarme en el jardín, el cual me había hechizado, pero una amiga mía me protegió, dando su cuerpo como escudo y si era necesario su vida, su arete en forma de rosa me sirvió para recordar, recordar que tengo personas que me estiman, que han dado la vida por mi, que esta vida ya no me pertenece, por eso, por ellos tengo que regresar, no importa lo que pase, si tengo fe estoy segura que hallare la respuesta, simplemente no tengo el derecho de rendirme, no importa lo tentadora que sea la propuesta

- Te arrepentirás – exclama el otro con enojo – no tienes idea de lo que haces, el camino es demasiado largo, no podrás encontrar la salida

- Eso no importa, yo seguiré – prosigue con calma, mientras huele de nuevo la rosa - ¿Por qué hacen esto?, ¿qué ganan? ¿dónde me encuentro?

- Eso no lo se, por que este es tu sueño, has tomado tu decisión, veremos hasta donde llegas

Un brillo intenso envolvió la zona, otra vez Serena se encontró en aquel corredor, ya su vista estaba completamente acostumbrada a la semi oscuridad, pero tenia hambre, estaba empapada todavía, sin mencionar que estaba muy cansada, no sabia ni cuanto tiempo había estado en aquel lugar, pero decidió que mientras estuviera perdida no podía perder el tiempo sentada, por lo que decidió seguir el camino, pero al pararse quedo frente a una figura

Al día siguiente de su reunión Artemis logro convencer a luna, y junto con Darien y Ami rentaron un bote para alzarse a la mar, si había algún disturbio interdimencional debía de encontrarse muy cerca del incidente, Ami estaba muy pendiente de los datos que daba su computadora, pero no había nada alentador

- Nada – exclamo finalmente Ami una vez que han llegado al centro donde antes había estado la tormenta – si existió una abertura esta debió de haberse cerrado, debimos de haber venido antes – exclamo lo ultimo casi entre dientes en un tono de reproche a si misma, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

- Tranquila – exclamo Darien en tono pacificador – no hay que dejarse llevar por la desesperación, seguiremos dando vueltas, luego veremos que hacer

Pasaron mas de siete horas dando vueltas por toda la zona, pero no hallaron nada, finalmente el pequeño grupo decide regresar, pero antes pasan por un restaurante de la playa, y se sientan en un lugar apartado para poder hablar mas a gusto

- Lo mas probable es que se halla cerrado – exclama Artemis al fin – en dado caso de que tal grieta exista

- También pudo haber sido provocada – Exclama Luna – entonces el que la provoco tendrá que dar en algún momento una señal

- Pero no podemos esperar esa señal – exclama Ami – en todo caso este no es el comportamiento usual que siguen nuestros enemigos, normalmente tratan de encontrar algo, o atacan, o algo, pero no son tan sutiles

- Esto puede ser también un ataque sicológico – exclama Darien – de alguna manera saben que Serena es el centro de unión entre nosotros, si ella desaparece el grupo no tardara en caer, es lo que debemos evitar

- Debemos estar juntos y prepararnos para cualquier percance – exclama Artemis – pero si ese enemigo no da ninguna señal

- Puede ser entonces que jamás existió – exclama Luna con tono desanimado – entonces tendremos que dar paso a la siguiente probabilidad

- No digas eso – exclama Ami – ella no esta muerta, Rei lo habría visto, ninguna de nosotros lo ha sentido

- Piénsenlo un poco – exclama Luna – ella esta destinada a despertar dentro de mil años, si ella muriera Rei no podría ver su alma

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Darien, tratando de sonar tranquilo - ¿cuál es la diferencia?

- Cuando una persona muere – explica Luna – su alma se separa del cuerpo, y se queda en un espacio, no se donde, hay tantas religiones y creencias diferentes que hablan de eso que no sabría precisar, pero el caso de la reencarnación es distinto, no todas las almas reencarnan, por no decir que casi ninguna, nuestro caso es simplemente excepcional. Nuestras almas no viajaron en el pasado como los demás y no lo harán en nuestra futura muerte, iremos a un lugar diferente de las demás almas, donde esperaremos el momento de renacer, por eso Rei no la encuentra, simplemente no esta, estaría fuera de todo alcance para poder mantener su pureza de esencia, de manera que la reencarnación sea perfecta – exclama esto ultimo en un tono desanimado, casi al punto de las lagrimas

- No debemos pensar así – exclama Ami con fuerza – si nosotros perdemos las esperanzas entonces quien las mantendrá, que diría ella de saber que nos hemos dejado derrotar tan fácilmente, su familia ya se ha resignado, pueden creerlo, solo a pasado una semana y ya están resignados

- Comprendemos Ami, y tienes razón – exclama Artemis – no es correcto desanimarse, pero entiende que no podemos evitarlo, las circunstancias no están a nuestro favor, ya había analizado la posibilidad que menciono luna, y apuesto a que Rei también, al igual que Michiru, pero ninguna nos lo dirá directamente, por eso es que están tan desanimadas y rehúsan darnos mas información

- Entonces debemos confiar en Setsuna, ella es la persona mas indicada en estos asuntos – exclama Darien – si alguien puede decirnos la verdad es ella

- Pero cuanto tardara – exclama Luna – si esta buscando debe ser desde la puerta del tiempo, que es un sitio muy adecuado para una investigación de este tipo, pero ahí no existe el tiempo, ella puede tardarse semanas, meses o años, el tiempo ahí es caprichoso

- Hablamos de Setsuna, Sailor Plut, la guardiana del tiempo – exclama Ami – ella puede controlar perfectamente cuanto tiempo permanece en esa dimensión, es demasiado responsable para no poder controlar eso, en todo caso no podemos esperar que ella lo haga sola, antes de zarpar, y cuando estábamos en el barco, lei varios folletos que hablaban de extrañas tormentas que aparecían en esa zona y que las personas que se perdían jamás se volvían a hallar, apuesto a que hay alguna grieta, esperaremos a que aparezca otra, yo estaré lo mas pendiente posible, y les avisare si encuentro algo

- Eso me parece bien – exclama Darien – Luna, ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir a mi apartamento?, así puedes ayudarme mas en mi investigación

Luna simplemente asintió, sabia perfectamente por que Darien se lo pedía, en la casa de Serena todos estaban de luto y el ambiente era realmente deprimente, la madre de la chica aun conservaba algunas esperanzas, pero Sammi y el padre de Serena estaban completamente resignados, realmente ese ambiente consumaría a cualquiera en la desesperación y era por eso que las chicas no habían ido mas de una vez a ver a la familia, ellas necesitaban todos los ánimos que pudieran reunir ahora que la princesa no estaba, y es que era ella la que siempre les traía la esperanza en los momentos mas difíciles

Mina había probado suerte en varias playas, las mas cercanas al accidente, pero no había encontrado nada, ella simplemente caminaba con un sencillo traje de baño, quería ser lo mas discreta posible, pero no encontró nada, esto era mas difícil de lo que había pensado, recordó la invitación de la familia de Serena para hacerle un funeral a la chica, ¿ya se habían rendido?, ¿por qué? Apenas había pasado una semana, no tenían por que rendirse, Serena no estaba muerta, además Mina estaba segura de que volvería a verla, si no es en este tiempo al menos dentro de mil años, al menos eso era una esperanza de lo que carecía la familia, eso claro si un enemigo no ataca antes cambiando el curso del tiempo, ahora que la princesa de la luna, Eterna Sailor Moon, no se encontraba en el grupo

Finalmente decide sentarse en un centro de la playa donde vendían helados de todo tipo, con desgana pidió uno y se sentó de manera que su vista se perdiera en el mar, era mas difícil de lo que su optimismo deseaba, estaba cansada, se había soltado completamente el pelo y este estaba pegajoso por la mezcla de sol, agua, sal, arena, eso no le afectaba, pero la angustia le impedía decidir que hacer

Por primera vez no se estaba fijando en todos los chicos guapos que habían en la playa, pero lo mas irónico del asunto es que ellos si se estaban fijando, se miraba preciosa, con su vista pensativa perdida en el mar, sin que le importara nada alrededor, su sencillo traje de baño le hacia lucir muy bien su figura mas que cualquier traje provocativo, unos mechones de pelo cruzaban su rostro de manera bastante sensual, ella no se daba cuenta pero en ese momento causaba mas conmoción, que en todos sus intentos de conquistas anteriores, eso prueba que la vida no carece de sentido de la ironía

Ella rechazo varias invitaciones, no sabia por que, a pesar de que una parte de ella le decía a gritos que aceptara, otra parte no tenia el mayor deseo de estar con nadie, además se le hacia tarde para reunirse con las chicas, quería saber si las demás habían encontrado algo, y tenia muchas esperanzas en las investigaciones que estaban llevando Darien y Ami

Varios chicos le habían dejado su teléfono, y ella no recordaba donde los había guardado, PERO QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO no todos los días chicos guapos la invitan a salir y ella simplemente los rechaza, tenía que encontrar rápido a Serena, este asunto la estaba afectando

El ambiente estaba muy callado el la residencia Sutkino, los padres de Serena habían discutido sobre ofrecer una misa fúnebre a su hija o no, con forme pasaban los días iban perdiendo cada vez las esperanzas, el padre ya las había perdido, estaba en un mar de depresión, pero ya se había resignado, y quería celebrar una misa fúnebre para su hija

La madre no estaba de acuerdo, ella, como madre, mantiene las esperazas aunque sean lejanas, pero una parte de ella termino por acceder, era una intuición, sentía que su hija había desaparecido, y que no volvería a ver a Serena Sutkino cruzar el umbral de esa puerta, lo sintió cuando ella salió de carrera esa mañana, sintió que esa era la ultima vez que la vería, pero no hizo caso de su presentimiento, debió detenerla, pero como podía imaginarlo, las personas no deben confiar ciegamente en la intuición, pero aun así, no podía evitar llorar al recordarlo

Había invitado a las amigas de su hija a la ceremonia, pero ellas habían mandado una carta disculpándose cordialmente por no poder asistir, explicando que como su amiga no estaba muerta, ellas no tenían por que asistir a su funeral, la madre suspiro, esas chicas tenían mas esperanzas que ellos, su propia familia, realmente su hija tenia muy buenas amigas, hasta la gata había desaparecido, lo mas seguro la había ido a buscar, mejor así, realmente la pequeña gatita se miraba muy triste, casi podía jurar que entendía perfectamente la situación que estaba pasando, los animales tienen algunos instintos bien desarrollados

Serena casi se sobresalto al ver la figura de un chico frente a ella, era muy atractivo, cabellos negros, amable sonrisa, pero casi transparente, la respuesta le vino rápido a su mente, que curiosamente estaba funcionando bastante bien desde que entro en el castillo, sentía que razonaba mejor, ojala le dure para los exámenes, así no tendría que pasar tantas penurias con Ami y sus amigas estudiando, la idea la hizo reír interiormente, como quien se ríe de un evento pero siente que es tan lejano y parece imposible y lo único que se puede hacer es imaginarlo

Era un espíritu, como los otros que había visto, de eso no le quedo duda, normalmente se hubiera asustado, pero después de soñar tanto, ¿qué era un simple fantasma? Por lo que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, el joven solo la observaba de una manera bastante amable y tierna, es cuando a ella se le hace vagamente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes

- ¿Quien eres tu pequeña, y que haces aquí? – exclama el en un tono casi paternal

- Eso es lo que yo desearía saber – exclama Serena, de manera bastante calmada, he increíblemente educada, tanto que ni se reconocía, pero trato de no darle importancia a este hecho – Quien es usted, me imagino que a de ser un fantasma 

- Algo así – exclama de manera alegre – paseo en ocasiones por estos pasillos, por eso te encontré, me llamo Alus, y tu pequeña

- Serena – exclama simplemente, decide que su apellido es innecesario en ese lugar – ya recuerdo, es usted el de la pintura, las de dragones, la que se encuentra en la entrada, por eso se me hacia familiar

- ¿Vistes la pintura?, creí que estaba oculta tras la estatua

- Bueno, yo – exclama la chica de manera nerviosa, no quería decir que la había roto – no importa como la vi – exclama con una risa infantil – pero en la pintura no parece espíritu

- Es por que mi forma física cambio, ahora solo soy como un fantasma – exclama el con tristeza, Serena siente que hay algo mas pero decide no preguntar, al menos él era la primera persona amable que conocía

- Disculpe, pero estoy perdida, cansada, tengo hambre, y no se que camino seguir – exclama por fin la princesa – no se por que estoy aquí, este lugar parece infinito, solo hallo espejos, cuadros, pero ninguno me dice nada, las habitaciones son una trampa por lo que no me atrevo a pasar, y realmente me siento cansada – el solo la miraba con atención, escuchando cada palabra de la chica

- Eres muy fuerte para haber llegado tan lejos, muchos se rinden apenas en el comienzo, no soportan ver los recuerdos que quieren dejar atrás, o sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad

- Mi vida no me pertenece – exclama ella con tranquilidad – tengo que buscar la manera de seguir adelante, pero esto me desespera, no saber que hacer – exclama ella a punto de llorar, ya había llorado tanto, pero la angustia y la desesperación la estaban ahogando

- Tranquila, se como te sientes, pero no puedes desesperar estando tan lejos, no puedo indicarte la salida, esta oculta y solo aquel que desea salir con todas sus fuerzas puede encontrarla, pero al menos se donde hay algo de ropa, comida, y una cama para que descanses un rato, confía en mi, no te pasara nada

El empezó a caminar por el pasillos, lo hacia con mucha seguridad, afirmando que el conocía perfectamente ese lugar, Serena no sabia por que pero confiaba en el, tenia esa aura, que hace que cualquier persona confíe, una amabilidad casi infinita, pero ella sentía que algo ocultaba, pero se imagino que en un futuro, cada habitante de ese castillo tendrían algo que ocultar.

El simplemente se detuvo en frente de un espejo, ella no entendía por que, fue cuando el le tomo la mano en un movimiento tan rápido que no alcanzo a reaccionar y la jalo a través del espejo, cuando menos se lo esperaba se encontraba en una habitación, estaba decorada de manera antigua, parecía una habitación de la edad media, precioso amueblado, pero no habían puertas ni ventanas, solo ese espejo por donde había entrado

También había una gran mesa, llena de comida que se miraba exquisita, aunque en ese momento hubiera podido comer piedras y le hubieran sabido bien, parecía que había olvidado lo que era comer, por lo que se lanzo, olvidando toda educación o recato, en la comida, no se equivocaba, estaba excelente

Su anfitrión solo miraba, Serena no había reparado en el hecho de que el la había jalado, pero había escuchado que los espíritus son inmateriales, de seguro no era un espíritu corriente, decidió restarle importancia al hecho, una vez que ella sacio su apetito, y casi quedo como pelota, por la expresión del joven Serena se daba cuenta de que el jamás espero que una joven en apariencia tan pequeña y frágil pudiera comer tanto, pero por fin se decidió a buscar las respuestas que pedía a gritos

- La comida estaba muy rica – exclama en su tono clásico, alegre, juguetón, infantil, casi como una niña – muchas gracias señor

- Solo dime Alus – exclama él – ahora pregunta lo que deseas, tratare de responder lo que pueda pero hay muchas que no podré hacerlo

- Y dígame, Alus, en que lugar estoy

- Este es el castillo de los sueños, es un lugar encantado perdido en otra dimensión

- ¿cómo llegue aquí?

- Con la tormenta, a veces se Habré una puerta que comunica las dimensiones, fuiste arrasada por las olas, y ahora estas aquí

- Pero como podré salir, y que significan todos estos sueños

- Este castillo fue hechizado hace tiempo, muchos de sus habitantes quedaron atrapados, antes este era un lugar muy hermoso, como los prados de flores, y eso que aun no conoces las cascadas, los ríos, los animales, realmente era un lugar de sueños, pero ahora las habitaciones que comunicaban a esos lugares están encantadas, ahora todo eso es un peligro, por eso es bueno que no hallas entrado a otra habitación

- Pero igual cai bajo el efecto de una maldición – exclama Serena mientras se levanta la manga, dejando ver una mancha morada que se expandía por una gran parte de su brazo, había aumentado bastante

- Tienes suerte, otros tendrían de piel normal lo mismo que tu tienes en ese brazo, pero aun así sigue creciendo – exclamo de manera pensativa

- Tengo que encontrar la forma de salir, ya no se que hacer, este lugar es interminable

- Claro que lo es, estas caminando en círculos, por eso es interminable – Serena puso una cara de desesperación total,  tanto esfuerzo que había hecho para nada 

- Entonces cual es el camino

- Ni yo lo se, nadie a llegado al final del castillo, excepto una persona, pero tu podrías ser la segunda, si mantienes las esperanzas – Serena levanto la mirada de manera animada, pero espero a que el siguiera hablando – estoy seguro que has puesto especial atención en los espejos, las puertas son un peligro, pero los espejos son mas seguros, son como transportadores, mas de uno te ayuda a salir del laberinto, pero cual, eso tendrás que buscarlo tú, será como un juego – exclama con una sonrisa

- Eso no suena muy esperanzador – exclama Serena en tono deprimido - ¿así que los espejos son en realidad las puertas?

- Así es, no cruces ningún puerta, y ten cuidado con los espejos, sigue lo mas recto posible y no olvides cada camino que pases

- Eso no parece fácil

- No he dicho que lo seas

- Esa frase me recuerda a una chica que conocí hace poco, pero no se como se llamaba, ya no recuerdo

- Y como era ella – pregunto curioso – es muy raro que alguien deambule por estos lugares

- Cabello verde, muy largo, hermosa figura, aunque muy altanera y orgullosa para mi gusto – ella se paro, el rostro del muchacho había cambiado a uno de preocupación

- Su cabello es sujetado con una trenza, largo hasta el tobillo, y su ropa de color negro, y se llamaba Leonor

- Así es, ese era su nombre, veo que la conoce

- Así es – exclama mas para el que para ella – pero que esta haciendo por aquí, es muy peligroso – exclama en un tono realmente preocupado – donde la viste

- En la primera puerta, una que comunicaba a un campo de flores, fue ahí donde me infecte, pero lo mas seguro ya no esta, salió antes que yo

- Pero no creo que este lejos, tengo que encontrarla – exclama mientras se dirige a la salida

- Espere – exclama Serena en tono preocupado – y yo, que voy a hacer, no quiero quedarme sola

- No puedo quedarme contigo, pero si te sientes así puedo darte una compañía – exclama en tono comprensivo, mientras con la mirada parece buscar algo entre las cosas que se encontraban en esa habitación, hasta que finalmente hallo lo que buscaba, lo tomo con cuidado para colocarlo en la mesa, justo en frente de la chica

- ¿Un libro?, eso será mi compañía – exclama la chica horrorizada ante la idea de tener que leer un libro, ella podía leer historietas, incluso una vez había leído el libro el Pegaso de la luna, un evento que no planeaba volver a repetir a menos que su vida dependa de ello, pero pensando en eso, si se lo estaba dando, tal vez su vida si dependía de ello, así que con desgana lo examino

- realmente no es tan malo, léelo, te gustara, tal vez halles mas de una respuesta en ese libro, ahora me retiro

Exclama mientras desaparece, Serena solo da un suspiro, la hermosa habitación se sentía tan sola, todo estaba callado, iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y de las velas, cielos realmente necesitaban energía eléctrica, como se supone que iba a leer en es oscuridad, bueno, no era tiempo de ser meticuloso, tal vez el libro estaba cargado de imágenes

Al examinarlo nota dos cosas, primero que no tenia imágenes, y segundo, que no era un libro, era un diario, la portada era de un solo color, azul oscuro, pero las paginas eran de colores, las primeras eran rosadas, las siguientes azul celeste, y por ultimo amarillo, la letra parecía la de una niña, pero era entendible, nítida, muy bien hecha, hasta muco mejor que la suya, Serena se va directamente a la primera pagina, esta estaba escrito en letra grande, parecía titulo, solo había una frase, la cual Serena susurro, como para poderle entender mejor antes de quedarse dormida por el cansancio

El diario de una niña 

Fin del primer capitulo

Y bien, ¿Qué les parece? Por favor comenten, espero sus opiniones, ¿lo continuo o lo dejo hasta el capitulo 1? De ustedes depende la decición


	3. una peligrosa tormenta

Castillo de Ilusiones  
  
Una peligrosa tormenta  
  
¿El diario de una niña?, el titulo le pareció un poco extraño a Serena, quiso empezar a leer pero se sentía cansada, tenia sueño, y su ropa todavía estaba algo húmeda, deja el diario a un lado y mira a su alrededor, había un armario, tal vez había algo de ropa que pudiera usa  
  
Setsuna había probado de diversos medios tratar de encontrar el paradero de la princesa de la luna, ella contaba con una variedad de recursos, y nunca los había sentido tan limitados, simplemente no se sabia a donde había ido  
  
Ella compartía la misma teoría que Darien y Ami, una puerta se había abierto en el mar, ¿provocado o accidental? Esa era la incógnita, y en el caso de que fuera provocado. ¿por qué y por quien? Esa era otra gran pregunta, no había logrado sentir ninguna abertura, eso quería decir que se había cerrado, pero que hacer, donde buscar  
  
Las demás chicas esperaban alguna noticia, por eso no había ido a verlas, se había prometido no regresar hasta tener alguna respuesta concreta, lo había intentado desde la puerta del tiempo, y sabía muy bien que el tiempo corre de distinta manera en ese lugar, pero sabia bien que en la tierra había pasado mas de una semana, cuantas cosas podían haber pasado en una semana  
  
Ahora estaba buscando en la única pista que de verdad tenia, la tormenta, la cual, aunque parecía común, tenia que tener alguna particularidad si fue provocada por alguna fisura, o si escondía una, por lo que busco en Internet toda la información en la pagina de mete reología, pero no hallo mucho, fue en la sección de datos históricos donde le pareció que había algo interesante, un articulo de hace 59 años  
  
El articulo habla de Rika Akimoto, una pequeña niña de apenas 10 años fue encontrada en las playas de Japón después de haber sido dada por muerta junto con su familia, el suceso fue el siguiente, ellos habían salido a pasear en bote, la niña iba acompañada de sus dos hermanos mayores, al cuidado de sus padres, una tormenta ataco esa zona y la familia desapareció, una semana después del suceso la menor fue encontrada por unos marineros que salían a pescar, la joven alego que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, el paradero de su familia jamás se averiguó, simplemente se los había tragado el océano  
  
Setsuna se levanta, eso era lo que necesitaba, tenia que hablar con ella, tal vez era la única verdadera pista que tenia.  
  
No le costo mucho saber su dirección, y ahora esperaba, ella pasaría por ahí, según lo que sabia siempre pasaba por ahí, le gustaba ese parque por que tenia una gran cantidad de pájaros, y los árboles de sakura estaban en flor, muchas parejas pasaban por ahí, algo que Setsuna tenia sin cuidado, ella simplemente sentía que no estaba hecha para el amor, para ella era algo que no tenia intenciones de aspirar, estaba bien como estaba, y tenia demasiados deberes que cumplir como para estar pensando en eso, la chica suspiro, desde que todo empezó las puertas del tiempo se habían cerrado incluso para ella, la línea del tiempo estaba sufriendo algún cambio y eso provocaba que el futuro fuera mas indefinido, por eso no podía acceder a el, y alterar el pasado era demasiado arriesgado  
  
El asunto era muy complicado, mas de lo que las otras creían, al menos no se había destruido el futuro, simplemente no se podía llegar a el, tenia que encontrar la manera de que todo tomara su curso normal antes de que el problema alcance proporciones mayores  
  
Un canto la saca de sus pensamientos, por fin, ahí estaba, caminaba sola por el parque, con un sencillo Kimono, era una mujer de unos 70 años, pero poseía un porte de juventud, y un aura pacificadora, parecía que su escencia emanaba tranquilidad, pero era algo tan sutil que las personas normales no se darian cuenta, en cambio, los pajaros y animales, mas sensibles, se acercaban a ella sin temor, y ella los recibia con una sonrisa y un poco de comida para las aves  
  
Sailor Plut la vio sentarse en una banca cercana, su cabello era negro, pero le surcaban varias ebras blancas entre aquella melena negra, la cual sujetaba con un moño, su mirada era perdida, como si viera hacia el infinito, estaba meditando tan profundamente que a Setsuna le daba pesar interrumpirla, pero necesitaba esas respuestas  
  
Disculpe - exclama la Sailor con una gran educación y amabilidad que la caracteriza - ¿usted es la señorita Rika Akimoto?  
  
La señora levanta rápido la mirada, en sus ojos apareció un ligero brillo de sorpresa pero desapareció rápido, no lo suficiente para que Setsuna lo ignorara, pero no pudo imaginarse el motivo de la sorpresa  
  
Si - exclama la mujer al fin - lo siento pero no la esperaba señorita  
  
Setsuna Meiou - contesta la joven con una ligera reverencia - lamento haber venido sin pedir una entrevista, pero necesitaba hablar con usted de algo muy importante  
  
Siéntese por favor, ya estoy vieja y es raro para mi tener la compañía de jóvenes tan hermosas como usted  
  
Ella se sienta educadamente, podía sentir que la otra la analizaba con los ojos, como sondeándola, pero Setsuna poseía un autocontrol y un hermetismo imposible de analizar, fue cuando lo sintio, esa mujer que tenia al lado tenia un poder mental bastante desarrollado para un humano normal, y estaba tratando de sondearle la mente, pero una Sailor no es tan fácil como un humano, y menos aun Sailor Plut, por lo que la anciana tubo que renunciar a su intento  
  
Y bien, de que deseaba hablarme - exclamo la anciana mientras seguía alimentando a las aves  
  
Necesito que me diga que paso hace 59 años, para ser mas explicita mas o menos en estas fechas, la tormenta que azoto el bote en el que viajaba - por la expresión que puso la anciana fue evidente que era una pregunta que le incomodaba demasiado, era obvio que a Setsuna le costaría sacar la información que necesitaba  
  
Ya lo he dicho demasiado - exclamo la anciana con dureza - no lo recuerdo, no se nada, lo lamento pero no puedo ayudarla - exclamo la mujer con clara intención de retirarse pero Setsuna la detuvo  
  
Necesito que me lo diga, comprendo que debio de ser una experiencia desagradable y no desee hablar, pero es muy importante, estoy segura que lo recuerda, no podra convencerme de lo contrario  
  
No se quien es usted, no tengo por que darle esa información - exclama la anciana con severidad mientras trata de analizar a la chica que tenia en frente, nada, simplemente no podía entrar en sus pensamiento, y por fuera era un bloque de hilo - me tengo que ir  
  
Una amiga mía a desaparecido, se que esta viva pero no se donde, estoy segura que se entero de la tormenta que azoto hace una semana, la que ataco el barco donde se celebraba el baile de caridad  
  
Si, lo había escuchado, solo una persona había desaparecido, una joven de 16 años, Serena Tsukino, lo sabia por que recordaba los nombre de todos las personas que desaparecían en esas tormentas, era una lista corta, pero sus nombres estaban impresos en su mente, jóvenes, viejos, pero ningún niño, tal vez ella fue la unica niña, tal vez por eso regreso de donde nadie sale, o tal vez había sido por él, sacudió la cabeza como para desechar sus pensamientos, no quería recordar, ya habían sido muchos los años y los recuerdos eran demasiado frescos  
  
Si - exclamo al fin - escuche por ahí que una chica había desaparecido, también que ya la dieron por muerta, a pasado mucho tiempo para que este viva  
  
Yo no lo creo - exclama Setsuna con decisión, pero sin perder en ningún momento su tono calmado y cortes - ella esta en algún lugar, y usted sabe cual  
  
¿Cree que allá llegado a la costa? Podría se, pero en todo caso no se por que yo lo tendría que saber  
  
No esta en la costa, no esta en Japón, y usted sabe eso mejor que yo - la anciana mira a la Sailor sorprendida, había mucha seguridad en las palabras de esa joven, no era una chica común y corriente que busca algún consejo o consuelo  
  
Eres una joven especial, no puedo entrar en tu mente y eso ya es raro, tampoco siento tu presencia, te mueves ligera en el espacio, como si no estuvieras, casi invisible - la anciana miraba fijamente a Setsuna pero esta no cambio su expresión - si, definitivamente no eres una joven normal, pero aun así eso no será suficiente, mejor es que se resigne, tal vez su amiga regrese algún día - exclama la anciana, pero Setsuna podía notar claramente que ella no tenia esperanzas en que Serena regresara  
  
No puedo, lo siento - "hay demasiado involucrado, la línea del tiempo debe de ser regulada" - piensa la sailor - tengo que llegar a donde esta ella, debe de haber algún modo de abrir la entrada  
  
Si, creo que la hay - exclama la anciana con naturalidad, pero no sabia si decirle, no quería ser la causante de la condena de esa joven - pero se requiere de mucha fe  
  
La puerta esta en el océano, ¿no es verdad?  
  
Si, justo en el centro de la tormenta, pero acceder es algo complicado, y las personas que entren no regresaran, es mucho el riesgo y no quiero ser responsable de su seguridad  
  
No se preocupe, se cuidarme perfectamente, y usted, siendo una niña, logro salir, tal vez pueda indicarme la salida  
  
Eso era diferente, y no puedo decirle como lo logre, es algo que se tiene que aprender, no indicar, una forma de evolucionar la mente y el corazón, pero solo estando en el mismo lugar donde yo estuve podría saberlo - exclama en un suspiro, pero luego cambia a un brillo de esperanza - quien sabe, quizás usted lo logre, y si aun hay tiempo, tal vez logre sacar a su amiga, si es que todavía se puede salvar  
  
El físico de la Sailor no manifestó ningún cambio, pero en su interior sono una pequeña voz de alarma, si aun hay tiempo, eso quería decir que estaba contra el reloj, tenia que darse prisa  
  
Estaba lloviendo, bien acorde con el humor de la chica, Lita se encontraba un poco deprimida, el tiempo corría y no sabían nada, la preocupación se podía sentir en cada una de las Sailor, pero cada una de ellas trato de hacer su vida normal, y cada una se dedicaba a las actividades cotidianas, este era el día en que salían todas juntas de compras, pero Ami se había excusado diciendo que tenia que estudiar para un examen, pero si estaban en vacaciones, la princesa de mercurio estaba tan alterada en esos días, que apenas tenia algún concepto de lo que había a su alrededor, el sentido de culpa no la había abandonado y se propuso buscar con la computadora el mayor tiempo posible  
  
Rei dijo que tenia mucho trabajo en el templo, por lo que no podría asistir, y Mina, simplemente dijo que tenia algo que hacer, Lita estaba segura que su amiga tenia las intenciones de cobrar el premio de buscando una estrella, después de todo, antes no pudo hacerlo debido a los constantes ataques, ya tenia como un año de haber ganado ese premio, y la verdad se lo merecía, tal vez este era el mejor momento, necesitaba distraerse  
  
Pero ahora se encontraba sola, suspiro con tristeza, se encontraba en el restaurante donde se solían reunir, la mesa estaba tan vacía sin ellas, miro hacia la ventana, la lluvia caía con fuerza, había decidido entrar ahí debido a la tormenta, pero seguía lloviendo, de pronto un helado es colocado delante de la chica, la cual voltea de inmediato  
  
Pensé que te animaría - contesta Andrew con una sonrisa, luego voltea a ver a la ventana - parece que la tormenta tardara en terminar, no creo que vengan clientes, te importa si te acompaño  
  
Claro que no, siéntate - exclama la chica un poco apenada, a pesar de los dos años de conocerse, de que el tenia novia, lejos, pero la tiene, y que todas sus amigas se han ilusionado con el, tal vez no Ami, aun le gustaba el muchacho, y como no, era guapo, maduro, amable, y se había hecho tan inalcanzable que lo había tenido que sacar de la lista a "cazar"  
  
Pareces un poco deprimida - exclama el con cortesía - ¿dónde están las demás? Es raro que te encuentres sola  
  
Si, desde aquel día creo que no hemos regresado, no es lo mismo sin ella - exclama la muchacha con extrema tristeza - ahora cada una tiene algo que hacer, están muy ocupadas, y como vez, ahora me encuentro sola  
  
Lo siento  
  
No, esta bien, después de todo ella regresara, no es que este muerta - añade con una sonrisa, que precedió a un profundo silencio - y donde esta tu hermana, normalmente ella es la que atiende - exclama Lita cambiando de tema, algo que noto el chico  
  
Unazuki se tomo la tarde libre, como no ha habido mucha clientela últimamente pensé que no habría problema  
  
Y como esta Wanda - exclama Lita, recordando a la novia del muchacho - ¿regresara pronto a Japón?  
  
No se - exclama dando un suspiro de tristeza - terminamos hace como un mes, la distancia, ya sabes, y bueno, creo que conoció a alguien  
  
Ho, lo siento - exclama la chica apenada - no quise ser entrometida  
  
No importa - exclama tranquilamente el muchacho, pero se notaba que el tema no era de su total agrado  
  
Lita recordaba cuando ella se fue, y lo unidos que eran, jamás espero que rompieran, pero después de todo apenas fue hace un mes, lo mas probable es que volvieran, después de todo ellos tenían una unión muy especial, no tanto como la que tenían Darien y Serena claro, después de todo su amor rompió con las barreras del tiempo y la distancia, el solo recuerdo de su amiga paso como una sombra gris ante sus ojos, no pudo reprimir un suspiro, mismo que no paso desapercibido por el chico  
  
El las conocía bien, a cada una de las chicas, mas a Serena que a las otras, después de todo ellas habían ido a su restaurante desde hace tanto tiempo, hace dos años, pero parece una eternidad, primero Serena, luego Ami, después Rei, luego Lita, y finalmente Mina, eso sin olvidar a Darien, pero a el ya lo conocía por que eran compañeros en la universidad, y casi siempre acompañados de dos gatos, uno negro y el otro blanco, ambos con la marca de una media luna en la frente, y claro, como olvidar a la pequeña Rini, y su gatita, la cual poseía un extraño tono Rosado,  
  
Se notaba que eran un grupo muy unido, siempre había admirado su nivel de amistad, siempre alegres, aunque tal vez las risas contagiosas de Serena y de Mina ayudaban mucho, pero ahora, ahora que harán  
  
Andrew, me estas escuchando - le reclama Lita sacándolo de sus pensamientos - te decía que la tormenta se termino, ya me tengo que ir - el voltea a ver la ventana, ya era de noche, muy de noche, ya ratos debió de haber cerrado el local  
  
No será peligroso que vayas sola hasta tu casa  
  
Claro que no, ya lo he hecho antes - "aunque la mayoría convertida en Sailor o cuando teníamos que investigar algo" - recuerda la chica - no en vano soy experta en artes marciales, se defenderme  
  
¿Practicas artes marciales? -pregunto el, recordando que nunca la había visto con un traje para practicar  
  
bueno, lo hacia antes de cambiar de instituto, eso fue hace mucho, pero aun no se me a olvidado  
  
Si esperas un poco te puedo llevar a tu departamento, solo tengo que cerrar  
  
No te molestes, puedo ir sola - exclama la chica algo apenada  
  
Claro que no, además me queda de camino a mi casa - El solo se levanta sin darle tiempo de replicar  
  
El carro era muy cómodo, convertible, algo parecido al de Darien, de color azul marino, las calles estaban iluminadas por las luces de la calle, las estrellas estaban muy hermosas esa noche, fue hasta que el se estaciono frente a su edificio que cayo en la cuenta de que nunca le había dicho donde vivía, ¿cómo podía saberlo?  
  
Disculpa, pero no recuerdo haberte dicho mi dirección alguna vez  
  
La conozco gracias a Darien, pero eso fue solo por casualidad, también se las de tus amigas  
  
No lo sabia - fue lo único que exclamo la chica -gracias por traerme  
  
Tengo dos boletos para el estreno de Star War episodio II, será mañana por la noche, pero a Unazuki no le gusta mucho y no tengo con quien ir,¿te gustaría acompañarme?  
  
De verdad, me encantaría -exclama Lita con emoción, ya que ella era fanática, había esperado la película desde hace meses  
  
Entonces te recojo a las seis, que pases buena noche  
  
La chica entra en su apartamento con emoción, era como un sueño, un sueño entre pesadillas, pero un sueño, después de todo no era secreto para sus amigas el interés que tenia por el chico, aunque las otras también estaban interesadas en el, su razón la obligaba a bajar de las nubes, después de todo la invitaba como una amiga, no, como una hermana, lo mas seguro la había visto deprimida y había sentido lastima, ese pensamiento la había hecho sentir peor, no quería la lastima de nadie, ella era fuerte, no podía caer en ese estado  
  
También estaba Wanda, Lita no creía que una relación que parecía tan fuerte se rompiera de esa manera, era imposible, no podía darse esperanzas de esa manera, tenia que aceptar la realidad, y disfrutarla, después de todo no todos los días un chico apuesto te invita al cine  
  
No se como, hace un momento estaba muy asustada - leyó Serena mientras recorría el pasillo - cuando él apareció, es un fantasma, pero para mi es un ángel de la guarda, como en los cuentos de mi madre, se que esta no es la manera en que se comienza generalmente un diario, pero no he podido pensar en otra cosa, tal vez por que es lo único agradable que me sucedió desde que entre aquí  
  
Mis padres han desaparecido, al igual que mis hermanos, no se en que momento paso, recuerdo que todos cruzamos una gran puerta, la cual conducía a un oscuro pasillo, no se cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, siento que han sido meses, mi padre fue el primero en desaparecer, caí dormida y cuando desperté el ya no estaba, luego mi madre, mis hermanos, ahora estoy sola  
  
No se si llorar, he llorado tanto desde que entre que ya no tengo lagrimas, este lugar esta lleno de monstruos y fantasmas, pero no solo eso, también de trampas, y tengo miedo, miedo de soñar, no quiero ni recordar mis sueños, por eso no los escribiré, no quiero darles importancia por que no son reales  
  
Hace poco me encontraba llorando al lado de un espejo, fue cuando él apareció, me dio este diario, dijo que era para pasar mis pesadillas de mejor manera, al menos puedo distraerme escribiendo, el será mi única compañía  
  
Con razón dijo que me haría compañía - murmuro Serena, que estaba caminando por el pasillo, esperaba hallar un espejo, pero no encontró ninguno, mientras tanto, leía el diario que Alus le había dado, y que años atrás le había dado a la niña  
  
No supo en que momento, pero todo se oscureció y quedo de nuevo inconsciente, cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación, miro la hora, eran las 7:50, al lado se encontraba Luna, la cual parecía gritar algo  
  
Serena, hasta que te levantas, si no te das prisa llegaras tarde a la escuela - La chica reacciono por costumbre, casi sin razonar  
  
HAAYYY, es muy tarde, por que no me despertaste antes - se queja mientras se vestía con rapidez - no llego, no llego - exclama mientras baja corriendo las escaleras , pero dio un paso en falso y rebotó en las escaleras hasta estrellarse en el muro, provocando que la princesa quede viendo estrellitas, pero no duro por mucho y se fue directo a la puerta  
  
Serena, ¿no vas a desayunar? - le pregunta la madre desde la cocina  
  
No, se me hace tarde, no vemos  
  
Espera, olvidas el almuerzo  
  
Pero Serena siguió recto, corría a toda velocidad, pero tropezó de nuevo por el camino, esa no era su mañana, o al menos eso pensaba la chica mientras recogía sus cuadernos, en eso repara que había un cuaderno que no era suyo, pero le era familiar, en eso recuerda  
  
Toda su prisa y animo se esfumo en segundos, sabia donde estaba, no valía la pena correr, nada de lo que hiciera valía la pena, pero ¿qué hace el diario en sus sueños?, no pudo evitar la tentación de leerlo, sin importar como las demás personas la miraban con curiosidad, después de todo estaba vestida de uniforme en horas de escuela, no es muy correcto que este en el parque, sea como sea no importaba, y continuo con la historia  
  
Es extraño, puedo escribir en mis sueños, no se como, ni por que, supongo que por eso dijo que seria una buena compañía, también me acompaña en las pesadillas, sea como sea, desde que tengo este libro, el tiempo es mas pasadero  
  
Desde que lo tengo, el sol ha brillado, aunque sea mentira, se que es falso, pero como estar segura, es lo que no he logrado averiguar, lo único que se me ocurre es tratar de hacer lo mejor, es lo único que puedo hacer  
  
Serena sigue corriendo las paginas, apenas tenían unas pequeñas que resumían un modo de pensar, pero no describían nada especia, solo sentimientos, y de alguna manera se sintió atraída por la historia de esa pequeña niña, que tendría la misma edad que Sailor Chibi Moon  
  
La desesperación me invade, no se que hacer, es esta inquietud lo que no soporto, creía que las pesadillas eran terribles, pero ahora los sueños son dorados, no se si es peor, pero la desesperación a aumentado, es tan real que asusta, tengo miedo, a pesar del sol, a pesar de que veo a mis amigas, todas parecen igual, ahora no se si estoy soñando, si es verdad, ya no se que es verdad, no se si dejarme llevar o seguir luchando, de todos modos no se para que luchar, no tengo nadie que me espere, ni tan siquiera un perrito, mis padres no me dejaron  
  
Como quisiera tener una mascota, me gustan mucho las palomas, hace poco tube un sueño, que regresaba de la escuela por la misma calle de siempre, me acompañaba Lulú, mi vecina, como también mi mejor amiga, me pregunto como estará, pero me desvió del punto, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa me encuentro con un pequeño cachorro, tenia una pata herida, Lulú y yo lo cuidamos, lo escondimos en la casa de ella, en su habitación, era tan real, incluso pude sentir cuando me lamía la mano, reímos tanto en ese sueño, jugué tanto, y cuando desperté vino la oscuridad, el laberinto  
  
Estoy desesperada, ya no quiero luchar, ya en varias ocasiones se me olvida que es un sueño, creo que si no fuera por este diario creería que me estoy volviendo loca, pero por ahora lo único que me impulsa es que tal vez lo vuelva a ver, a mi fantasma, es lo único que me brinda esperanza, si alguna vez salgo de aquí nunca les tendré miedo  
  
Serena, pero donde te habías metido toda la mañana - aquella voz conocida rompe la concentración de la princesa de la luna, la cual se sobresalta, era la voz de Mina  
  
Serena, estas bien, nos preocupamos cuando no llegaste a las clases - exclama Ami - te sientes buen - exclama ella preocupada, al notar como su amiga parecía congelada antes de responder, Lita le coloca la palma de la mano en la frente a la chica  
  
Pues no tienes fiebre - exclama la chica  
  
No sabia que decir, en los otros sueños eran recuerdos, pero en esta ocación se miraba tan real, el parque, el aire, incluso la mirada de sus amigas, tan sincera, tan verdadera, que le era difícil imaginar que era mentira , es tan real que asusta, recordó Serena, y no sabia como reaccionar, he hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, sonreir, fingir que era real, aunque no lo fuera  
  
Lo siento chicas, es que me quede dormida y ya era tarde para llegar a la escuela - se rie Serena de manera infantil  
  
No tienes remedio - se queja Lita - pero ya es tarde, que les parece si vamos a comer algo  
  
Claro - exclama Serena  
  
Pero después tienes que estar al día con tus estudios - le recuerda Ami - aquí tengo todos los apuntes de los deberes  
  
Ami relájate - le dice Mina - después, por ahora vamos a comer, y después vamos a los videojuegos, acaban de traer el nuevo videojuego de Sailor V, y el nuevo juego de carreras - exclama Mina con estrellas en los ojos - "demasiado real" - piensa Serena  
  
Ami había alquilado un bote, esta vez iba ella sola, ya habían probado varias veces en el mar, ya hasta convenía comprar una lancha, a este paso se quebraría alquilando botes todos los días, pero estaba segura de que la grieta estaba en el mar, demasiado segura, y se abriría en algún momento si tan solo supiera como abrirla.  
  
No muy lejos de Ami, otro bote salía al mar, era mas grande que el de la princesa de Mercurio, solo tenia un tripulante, una mujer que lo manejaba con gran calma y maestría, se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, la guardiana del tiempo estaba vestida con un pantalón de azulón, que le entallaba su figura, una camiseta sencilla pero cualquier prenda que usara cobraba un aire de elegancia, nunca se había sujetado el pelo, pero esta vez se tubo que amarrar sus largos cabellos con una cola de caballo, debido a la resistencia del viento, pero una hebras rebeldes le cruzaban su rostro  
  
Se detuvo cerca del incidente, solo un poco mas alejado de la costa de lo que estaba el barco, el mar estaba en calma, y no parecía haber indicios de alguna grieta interdimencional en la zona, su mente recordaba la conversación con aquella mujer, no estaba segura de si ella tendría razón, pero lo que le dijo parecía no tener sentido, el océano reflejaba una gran calma, pero también sentía algo extraño, no sabia definir que, los recuerdos de la tarde afloran en su mente  
  
Solo hay una manera de abrir la entrada, yo nunca lo hice, por eso no estoy segura, pero él me lo contó en una ocasión, tienes que tener una mente dispuesta, ahora te haré unas preguntas, y piensa bien la respuesta en tu mente, no debe quedar dudas, y ahora ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?  
  
Creo que hay muchas cosas que no puede demostrar la ciencia -exclama Setsuna amablemente  
  
Si, demasiados fenómenos, pero yo hablo de algo mas especifico, mas fantasioso, ¿crees en la magia? - Setsuna no sabia si negar, pero después de todo ellas usan magia para sus ataques, así que asintió - ¿y en las criaturas mágicas? Dragones y unicornios  
  
Si -exclamo tranquilamente, a su mente vienen las imágenes de ilusión, a pesar de que no participo directamente y no pudo conocer a Eliot, Rini le había hablado mucho de aquel hermoso Pegaso que custodiaba ilusión, un lugar mantenido por las ilusiones de las personas y que en el se podían encontrar las criaturas mas fascinantes y míticas que puede concebir la imaginación humana  
  
Entonces debe mantener esa seguridad y desafíe la tormenta  
  
¿Desafiar la tormenta? - pregunta intrigada, no tenia idea de a lo que se refería, por que todavía no sabia ni como invocarla para desafiarla  
  
Siempre que la puerta se habré, viene la tormenta, tal vez sea la protección de la entrada - a Setsuna eso le parecía muy lógico, eso ya lo había deducido, pero la tormenta no aparecía por protección sino por la alteración climática que provocaba la abertura de esa puerta  
  
¿Y como haré para abrir la puerta a la otra dimensión?  
  
Eso es lo que nunca he hecho, no se como - exclama la anciana con una sonrisa, que de haber sido otra Sailor Scout la que tenia en frente de seguro se hubiera enfurecido, pero no ella, la cual espero pacientemente, presentía que ella tenia algo mas que decir, y como siempre acertó - tiene nervios de acero jovencita, no a perdido la calma en ningún momento -se ríe la anciana - eso esta bien, ese don puede serle útil, para abrir la puerta solo tiene que llamar  
  
¿Llamar? - pregunto un poco intrigada, tratando de detener una sonrisa, se imaginaba tocando el aire, en medio del océano, preguntando si había alguien, pero desecho rápidamente esos pensamientos, a pesar de solo tener cerca de 25 años, en realidad tenia mas, o menos, quien sabe, en las puertas del tiempo es bien difícil saber, pero la verdad es que ella no le dedicaba mucho tiempo a la diversión, por no decir nada, así que continuo tranquila  
  
El lugar se llama castillo de las ilusiones, solo tiene que pedir que se muestre, y tenga en su mente la imagen de su amiga, ella esta ahí, si es que esta viva, invoque al castillo llamándolo, la tormenta aparecerá, pero hay que ser firme sino esta te arrastrara, y mas que nada, creer, por que si no tiene la fe no aparecerá nada  
  
Y ahora ahí estaba, cerca del punto donde debe estar esa puerta, el cielo estaba completamente azul, el mar estaba tranquilo, Setsuna pensó en las demás chicas, tal vez no valía la pena decirles, no estaba segura de lo que encontraría, no sabia si era el camino correcto, lo único que tenia era una corazonada, y de todos modos el método le parecía curioso, pero por que no intentarlo, solo esperaba no ser demasiado arrogante al pensar que podía hacerlo sola, no quería que la situación se complicara solo por eso, pero ya había tomado la decisión  
  
Había intentado llamarlo, con la mente y con la palabra, pero no funcionaba, no pasaba nada, tal vez era mentira, o una broma, o tal vez no lo estaba haciendo bien, un poco frustrada se sienta en el bote, ve el océano, que calma se sentía pero también esa sensación,¿qué era? No estaba segura, era una paz que le hacia cerrar los ojos, era una sensación de relajamiento muy extraña, como si en un momento pudiera sentir las olas, el aire, y una presencia, si, eso era, una energía, seguramente la que mantiene la puerta sellada, pero tan imperceptible que era casi imposible definirla, se diluía en el aire, se concentro mas, era como poder ver el entorno con los ojos cerrados, en su mente repite el nombre que la anciana le había dado, y un hermosos castillo aparece en su mente, pero rodeado de tinieblas, de un dolor que era palpable, agonía, y tristeza, ese era, el castillo de la ilusión, el que antes brillo como el sol por la esperanza y ahora estaba cubierto de miedos  
  
Rápidamente se levanta, llamándolo, con la imagen grabada en la mente, las olas empezaban a agitarse, el cielo se había oscurecido, la tormenta estaba iniciando, no estaba segura si definirlo como buen o mal augurio, pero tenia que llegar, podía sentir donde estaba la puerta, era momento de desafiar la las olas del océano  
  
Un joven se encontraba estacionando su velero, el día había sido divertido, había ganado el concurso de velocidad, simplemente su velero era el mas veloz de la costa, pero no era el velero el que merecía el crédito sino el joven que lo manejaba, era un muchacho de no mas de 20 años, cuerpo atlético, su cabello era negro como la noche, corto, facciones europeas, piel blanca, parecía que era indiferente al sol, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera en las inclemencias de este su piel jamás se bronceaba, algo que le parecía muy raro a sus amigos, pero tal vez lo mas raro eran sus ojos, rojos como el fuego, que parecían lanzar llamas cuando se enojaba, pero por lo general era de carácter tranquilo  
  
Muy bien Luis, volviste a ganar -exclama un muchacho a su lado, tendrían la misma edad, piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, y se notaba que eran amigos  
  
Como siempre -contesta este con arrogancia, como era su costumbre - después de todo soy el mejor de la zona  
  
Si claro -se ríe el chico - que pensara tu padre cuando sepa en que se entretiene su hijo, el sueña que madure algún día, tu madre me odia por que cree que hago malas compañías  
  
Mientras no deje la universidad no se meterán conmigo  
  
Aunque apenas pasas algunas materias  
  
Ya déjame de molestar, o no te invito a la fiesta de Laura  
  
Esta bien, esta bien, ya no te molesto - luego cambia a tono ofendido -eres malo al recordarme que fui el único al que ella no invito  
  
Tal vez fue por el asunto de la copa que derramaste en su vestido nuevo  
  
Eso fue un accidente -exclama el joven ofendido  
  
Ese fue un truco, uno tan viejo que ni ella te lo creyó, no podías simplemente invitarla y ya, ese truco de la copita ya esta muy gastado  
  
A ti se te hace fácil, sabes a cuantas tienes a tus pies  
  
Aja - exclama distraídamente mientras mira el mar, había algo extraño, lo podía sentir  
  
Oye, ponme algo de atención  
  
El mar se esta inquietando  
  
Si, parece que viene una tormento, es muy raro, hace un momento estaba tranquilo  
  
Ya vengo - exclama mientras se levanta, dirigiéndose a uno de las embarcaciones  
  
A donde vas, no piensas salir en esa tormenta, te has vuelto loco - pero el le ignoro, y simplemente salió y simplemente se dirigió al mar  
  
Ami aun estaba en el bote, había sentido como de pronto el cielo se había oscurecido, las olas se agitaban cada vez con mayor fuerza, pero no le importaba, lo único que miraba eran las lecturas de su computadora, tal como lo pensaba, había una gran cantidad de energía un poco mas delante de donde ella estaba, la puerta que comunicaba al lugar donde se encontraba su amiga se estaba abriendo, era su oportunidad, y se dirigió a ese punto a toda velocidad  
  
Un joven pelirrojo atraviesa el espejo que comunicaba a su habitación y se sienta frente al fuego, se sentía un poco cansado, pero no le importaba mucho, simplemente se sienta sumergido en sus pensamientos, eso hasta que una joven aparece en la habitación por medio de uno de los espejos, parecía un poco agitada, el sonríe al verla  
  
Ángela, es una sorpresa que te arriesgues al venir hasta acá, que haces tan lejos de tu habitación - exclama con sarcasmo  
  
Ya cállate - exclama con disgusto - no he venido hasta acá para que me molestes con tu sarcasmo  
  
Eso es obvio, por que bien puedo molestarte desde el espejo sin necesidad de llegar hasta acá -exclama el en son de broma, pero estaba preocupado, sabia que ella estaba cansada, el ultimo hechizo la debió de dejar exhausta, y aun así se arriesgaba mucho al llegar hasta ahí, no debía ser cualquier cosa lo que le venia a decir  
  
Se que estas cansado - exclama ella con calma - pero necesito que me des una explicación  
  
Sobre que - exclama desinteresado, ella solo señala uno de los espejos  
  
En el se mostraba como la tormenta se agitaba, y como dos embarcaciones, por separado, trataban de cruzar el umbral de la neblina, la cual separaba las dimensiones, él las reconoció de inmediato, las había visto en la mente de la princesa de la luna  
  
He ignorado el hecho de que no me quieras decir quien es esa chica que esta ahora en nuestro castillo - exclama la chica un poco enojada, algo raro en ella, casi siempre solo finge que se enoja, pero el podía reconocer la diferencia - se que no es una joven ordinaria, y tampoco esas chicas que están tratando de entrar tampoco lo son, por tu expresión noto que las reconoces, me imagino que vienen por su amiga  
  
Estas en lo correcto, vienen a buscarla, para ellas esa chica es una joya muy preciada y darían su vida por ella, y según se lo han demostrado en varias ocasiones  
  
Ángela solo cae en la cama, su mirada era de tristeza y abatimiento, una expresión de dolor se reflejaba en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, que mas parecían celestiales que terrenales  
  
Que a hecho Leonor esta vez - exclama la chica con tristeza -no debimos darle tanta libertad, ahora que vamos a hacer  
  
Confiar, como tu siempre aseguras  
  
Ya estoy cansada de confiar, no tengo tanta fuerza como todos creen, y ya estoy cansada, debí de ponerle un alto a Leonor desde un inicio  
  
Ella no tiene intenciones de causar problemas, pero esta obsesionada, creo que solo matándola la hubiéramos parado  
  
Creo que tienes razón, pero ahora, que aremos con esas chicas, si entran no saldrán nunca  
  
Alejarlas, pero hay una que invoco la entrada, no podemos dejarla escapar, seria peligroso  
  
La traerás -exclama ella con seguridad  
  
Solo si me ayudas -exclama el con una sonrisa - claro, si no estas muy cansada  
  
Claro que no - exclama ella con firmeza, él sabia que mentía, pero la necesitaba demasiado, no en vano ella era la mas fuerte, después de Alus  
  
Praderas y valles, lugares que jamás imagine en mis sueños se hacen palpables, he visto lugares increíbles, creo que así debió de haber sido este lugar cuando aun merecía el nombre de castillo de ilusión, realmente hermoso, he hecho cosas que jamás imagine antes, el pasillo se ve tan lúgubre pero ahora he decidido meter me en los espejos  
  
Otra vez me visito mi ángel de la guarda, cuando estoy con el no tengo miedos ni temor, el dice que es por la magia que aun conserva, pero yo creo que es su mirada, es tan tierna, tan amable, le conté mis temores, todas mis dudas, sobre todo el temor de no saber cual es la realidad de la fantasías, el solo me sonrió, y me señalo la marca morada que ahora cubre gran parte de mi brazo, pero al menos ya no se esparce con tanta rapidez, me pregunto si alguna vez la había visto en mis sueños, yo negué, nunca me había fijado, y el me contesto que era por que simplemente no aparece, todo lo demás parece real, pero la marca no aparece en los sueños  
  
Mientras la mire en mi brazo, sabré si es un sueño o una realidad, muy simple, pero me a ayudado mucho, solo espero volvérmelo a encontrar, también me contó el nombre de este castillo, antes le llamaban castillo de las ilusiones, según me contó antes este lugar era hermoso, lleno de vida y esperanzas, pero una sombra negra cayo sobre el y ahora solo hay desesperación, esa sombra se alimenta de los sueños y esperanzas de las personas que se encuentran atrapadas, robándoles su vida y esencia, dejando menos que cadáveres, realmente atroz, muertos en vida  
  
Las personas quedan atrapadas en un mundo falso, cuando ya no quieres seguir luchando con el real, si yo me diera por vencida quedaría atrapada aquí para siempre y jamás podría salir, por que una vez estas hundida en los sueños, no hay forma de salir por la propia voluntad ya que es lo primero que se pierde, no puedo dejar que eso me pase, no importa lo tentador que son esos sueños por que si no, no lo volvería a ver, léeme a pedido que sea fuerte, que tengo mucho por hacer, y no lo defraudare, después de todo han sido muy pocas las personas que han confiado en mi  
  
Serena se para delante de un espejo, no estaba segura si atravesarlo o no, pero no podía seguir así, tenia que hacer algo o de lo contrario estaría dando vueltas por la eternidad, así que aspiro hondo y cruzo el umbral de ese espejo, pero lo que había del otro lado la dejo cautivada  
  
Era un pasillo, pero estaba completamente iluminado, blanco, hermoso, parecía estar lleno de vida, conducía a un pequeño jardín, el cual estaba lleno de flores, al centro de este había una hermosa fuente, inmensa, tenia las estatuas de unos unicornios tan bien hechos que maravillaron a la chica, el lugar era muy diferente a donde había estado, tal vez por fin el camino se estaba iluminando, solo esperaba que la situación no empeorara  
  
La tormenta empeoraba a gran velocidad, al punto que Ami no podía controlar su bote, tal vez convertida en Sailor pero ya no tenia tiempo, no sabia por que sentía que el mar se desquitaba con ella, por que las olas golpeaban con una fuerza aterradora  
  
Setsuna no estaba mejor que la chica, ninguna de las dos se había visto a pesar de estar tan cerca, pero en esa oscuridad abría sido una labor casi imposible, fue cuando ambas barcas se voltearon al mismo tiempo  
  
Setsuna parecía ser arrastrada por las olas, como si estas la llevaran a una dirección especifica, pero no pudo saber mucho debido a que había perdido el conocimiento, Ami era lo contrario, no solo se alejaba, sino que también se un día, el mar parecía que quería absorber a la chica, lo único que la había mantenido a flote eran sus habilidades en natación, pero eso no serviría de mucho, no tenia a que aferrarse y cada vez le costaba mas mantenerse a flote, lo ultimo que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue una extraña sombra en el cielo  
  
Ya había pasado mas de una semana y Serena no aparecía, Darien trataba de mantener la calma pero parecía que el asunto no se resolvería tan rápido, ya había arreglado los papeles para quedarse en Japón y terminar los estudios, pero eso no era un gran consuelo, tampoco había visto a Ami últimamente, ella insistió en seguir investigando, pero a quien realmente deseaba ver era a Setsuna, pero esta no daba señal de vida  
  
Algún progreso -pregunta la gata, Darien solo niega con la cabeza - he tratado de localizar a Setsuna, pero no la encuentro, es probable que aya averiguado algo, solo espero que no le pase nada  
  
Ella sabe cuidarse, lo mas seguro esta muy concentrada y a perdido el concepto del tiempo  
  
O tal vez esta queriendo actuar sola -exclama molesta la gatita, estas Outer Senshi, son demasiado cerradas e individualistas, sobretodo Plut, le gusta actuar sola  
  
No seas tan dura con ellas, no creo que Plut nos dejara sin dar noticias a propósito, alguna razón a de tener  
  
Como la que nunca nos toma en cuenta - sigue molesta la gata - ella es muy amable, y todo, pero jamás pide nuestra opinión, parece que sabe todas las respuestas y solo nos da unas cuantas, me gustaría que fuera mas abierta  
  
Ser la guardiana del tiempo no ha de ser fácil, apuesto a que a tenido una vida muy solitaria, es demasiado responsable, creo que en esa parte tienes razón, ella debería ser un poco mas abierta - el joven decide cambiar de tema - tienes hambre  
  
No, gracias, ya comí en casa de Mina - Darien solo se sienta en el sofá, dejándose perder por sus pensamientos, mientras la gatita se dirige al balcón, la noche era muy hermosa, y las estrellas se habían convertido en un pequeño consuelo, observar así la inmensidad, además estaba muy agradecida con Darien, no creía poder soportar seguir en la casa de su dueña, sus pensamientos volaron hacia la princesa de la luna  
  
Era una habitación oscura, parecía que en ese lugar el tiempo no existia, lo único iluminado era una pequeña cama, en la cual estaba dormida la sailor del tiempo, la cual estaba vestida con una túnica blanca  
  
Y bien, que harás con ella -exclama la chica de ojos azules  
  
Tranquila Ángela -exclama el muchacho -aun no estoy seguro  
  
No puedes dejarla aquí, dormida por la eternidad  
  
Tal vez seria lo mejor, o podríamos soltarla por el castillo, sabes que para aquellos que no conocen sus trampas este lugar se convierte en una trampa mortal  
  
Piensas dejarla aquí hasta que su amiga llegue a buscarla -exclama la muchacha con seguridad  
  
Mientras este dormida estará tranquila, si se despierta se ira a buscar a la otra chica, es mejor que esta termine  
  
Si es que termina - exclama la chica con seguridad  
  
Eres líder de lo seres de luz, tu deber es dar esperanzas no quitarlas - se ríe el muchacho  
  
Ya cállate Daniel, que no estoy de humor para ser optimista, tengo que regresar, pero recuerda que hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho  
  
Ella se va sin despedirse, como de costumbre, él la conocía bien, crecieron juntos y se llevaban como hermanos, la conocía como la palma de la mano, sabia cada uno de los secretos de la chica, pero no solo de ella, su pasa tiempo era conocer a las personas, tal vez hubiera sido buen siquiatra, o tal vez no, por que se divertía mucho con los problemas de los demás  
  
Voltea a ver a la chica dormida, le había colocado un hechizo y esta no despertaría hasta que este se lo quitara, pero tenia que reconocer que era muy bonita, aunque demasiado seria para ser tan joven, había vivido muchos años, era la única sailor que no había muerto en el mileno de plata, pero tendría como 25 años según su madurez, por que aunque ella lo negara, por dentro aun era muy joven, su imagen externa reflejaba a la perfección la edad que tenia según la madurez de su mente, a pesar de que otros pensaran que ella debería mostrar una imagen de una mujer mayor de 60 años  
  
Muy hermosa, pero no era lo que le llamaba la atención de la joven, a pesar de ser muy bella y elegante el había conocido muchas personas con esas características, la misma Ángela era una prueba de ello, incluso Leonor y Anna, también a pesar de su juventud estaban Gabriel, Diana, Alison, Alejandra, y varias mas. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era su fuerza de voluntad, tan fuerte, capaz de desafiar cualquier cosa, un sentido de la amistad tan fuerte que era casi olvidado, esas chicas tenían tanta esperanza que deslumbraba, una llama olvidada en ese lugar  
  
Se prepara para retirarse, pero antes se le ocurre un pequeño truco mientras una sonrisa diabólica aparece en su rostro, por que no, después de todo no le haría daño a nadie, solo seria una pequeña travesura  
  
Rei había convocado una reunión general esa tarde, aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que habían asistido Haruka y Michiru, no tanto así la pequeña Hotaru, que se había llevado bien con el grupo de las Inner, otro motivo que la sorprendió es que todas habían sido en extremo puntuales, un don raro en Mina, en Serena la puntualidad sonaba imposible, solo faltaba Ami, no tenia idea que le habría pasado, solo esperaba que no se hubiera ahogado en el mar, su amiga estaba pasando por un sentimiento grave de culpa y no había nada que la persuadiera de lo contrario  
  
Todas estaban dentro del templo, alrededor de la mesa donde las chicas solían reunirse para estudiar, El motivo de la convocatoria era algo obvio para las demás, recabar la información recolectada, la cual resulto ser prácticamente nada, todos tenían el mismo resultado  
  
¿Y donde se encuentra Ami? - pregunta finalmente Mina - no es su costumbre llegar tarde, menos faltar  
  
Yo también estoy preocupado por ella - exclama Darien - ayer parece que hubo otra tormenta, solo espero que no haya ido al mar  
  
¿Por qué iría sola? -exclama Lita con confusión -ella no tiene idea de cómo es el mar, no es de espíritu aventurero, no creo que se arriesgue sola  
  
Pero tu no la vistes como a estado - exclama Artemis - a estado un poco ansiosa, la ultima vez casi la tuvimos que sacar a rastras de la costa  
  
Ya me esta preocupando que sea ella la que termine ahogada - exclama Luna con tristeza, causando sin proponérselo una pequeña tensión en el aire  
  
Lo que a mi me preocupa es Setsuna - exclama Michiru, cambiando el tema - ya tendría que haberse comunicado, no hemos sabido nada de ella  
  
En realidad es por eso que les pedí a todas que vinieran - exclama Rei mientras saca un sobre - esto me llego al mediodía, o mejor dicho me apareció por que lo encontré en el salón donde medito, aun esta sellado, no quise abrirlo hasta que estuvieran todas, pero no podemos seguir esperando a Ami  
  
Ella coloca el sobre en el centro de la mesa, era una carta, pero no tenia sello postal, lo único que estaba escrito era el nombre del remitente, la letra era muy clara y legible, era la letra de Setsuna, una ola de curiosidad he impaciencia cubrió a las chicas  
  
¿Y bien? - se atreve a decir Mina - ¿qué esperamos para abrirlo? - exclama la Sailor del amor mientras coge el sobre, pero a pesar de sus ansias no se atreve a abrirlo  
  
Espera Mina - la detiene Darien - no sabemos como llego aquí en primer lugar, podría ser arriesgado  
  
Se siente una presencia extraña en el sobre - observa Michiru - como si estuviera cubierta por un aura diferente  
  
Yo también lo senti -exclama Rei - por eso las llame, para saber que opinaban  
  
Están insinuando que es falsa - exclama Lita  
  
Es demasiado exacta para ser falsa - exclama Haruka, mientras examina el sobre - es la letra de Setsuna, de eso no hay duda la conozco bien  
  
¿Creen que sea arriesgado abrirla? - pregunta Luna - podría ser mandada desde otra dimensión, si es así no seria extraño que estuviera rodeada por un aura extraña, seria del lugar de donde proviene  
  
Michiru, ¿podrías examinarla con tu talismán? - le pregunta Darien a la joven, la cual acepta con una sonrisa  
  
Claro, no creo que halla problema  
  
Las chicas formaron un circulo alrededor del talismán, el cual apuntaba directamente al sobre el cual habían dejado en la mesa, el espejo de Sailor Neptiun empezó a brillar, he imágenes empezaron a salir, pero muy rápido, y no muy claras, primero se muestra la imagen de Setsuna convertida en Sailor Plut, después el océano, una tormenta, después una luz que cambiaba de tonalidades, parecía un torbellino de colores, parecía ser una grieta, luego oscuridad, y finalmente nada, eso era todo, de ahí no salió nada  
  
¿Y bien? - pregunta Mina confundida, la cual no entendió nada  
  
Parece que son recuerdos - aclara Michiru - son escenas que pasaron, lo único que puedo afirmar es que esta carta realmente contiene los pensamientos de Sailor Plut  
  
¿Qué quiere decir los pensamientos? - pregunta Lita - no puede ser simplemente que ella la escribió o la mando,¿cuál es la diferencia?  
  
No se - exclama la chica - es algo difícil de explicar, pero siento que si hay una diferencia, pero solo es un presentimiento  
  
Crees que sea conveniente abrirlo - pregunto Haruka, asiendo la pregunta del millón de dólares  
  
No se, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, no parece tener ningún maleficio - exclama Michiru tranquilamente a lo que fue Haruka quien abrió el tan ansiado sobre  
  
Se que en este momento todas estarán impacientes por tener alguna noticia, lamento decepcionarlas pero eso no será posible, este es un misterio que todavía no he logrado resolver, pero he conseguido algunas pistas que me ayudaran a resolver este acertijo  
  
Les pido de favor que no se angustien, no hay nada que puedan hacer, no se donde se encuentra la princesa pero de algo estoy segura, y es que esta bien, en estos momentos debo encontrarme en la dimensión donde esta ella, por que este mensaje debió de pasar por la puerta antes de ser cerrada, les prometo que regresare con ella, solo les repito que no se preocupen, nuestros corazones están unidos, y el mío me indica que no hay nada que temer, se que el de ustedes les dice lo mismo, por ahora aprovechen este tiempo de paz, estoy segura que ella no estaría feliz al sentir la tristeza de sus amigas, y por favor no sigan buscando, seria algo inútil, la puerta de salida solo se puede abrir desde adentro, confió en que regresemos pronto  
  
El mensaje fue leído por Haruka, y todos la escuchaban con gran atención, después la carta paso de mano en mano, Haruka la había leído bastante bien pero aun así todos quisieron examinarla cada una bajo su propio criterio  
  
Es muy larga para Setsuna - exclama al fin Haruka - por lo general es mas enigmática  
  
Pero es muy corta para lo que queremos - se queja Lita - no dice nada de donde están, prácticamente nos dice que tenemos que esperar  
  
Eso es muy al estilo de Setsuna - se queja Luna- yo sabia que ella no nos iba a decir nada  
  
La carta parece estar en orden - exclama Rei - es la misma letra, y habla casi como Setsuna lo haría, pero yo no la conozco tan bien como ustedes - exclamo señalando a las Outer Senshi  
  
A mi me parece un poco larga - exclama Hotaru - pero dice exactamente lo que ella diría en este caso  
  
Según el espejo son sus pensamientos - exclama Michiru - así que podemos darla por verdadera  
  
Entonces tendremos que hacer lo que la carta nos indica - exclama Lita - en todo caso no hemos hecho grandes progresos, además ella tiene razón, no se si ustedes lo sienten, pero yo siento como si algo me dijera que tiene razón, como si mi corazón me dijera que es la verdad - exclama mientras se coloca una mano en su pecho, como para intensificar esa sensación, era como una sensación de calor, tranquilizante, como si le estuviera diciendo que todo estaría bien, que no tenia nada que temer  
  
Yo también lo siento - exclama Mina - es la misma sensación que me a acompañado desde la tormenta, por eso se que esta bien, por que nuestros corazones están unidos, por eso a pesar de todo ninguna pierde las esperanzas, no importa cuantos digan que no  
  
Simplemente es imposible de creer - continua Rei - a pesar de que la razón diga una cosa, este vincula que hemos desarrollado nos mantiene unidas  
  
Es por eso que creemos - exclama Hotaru -y por eso se que lo que dice estar carta es verdad  
  
Entonces solo nos queda tener esperanzas y esperar - exclama Luna - esperar por que ellas estén bien  
  
Todas hacen un movimiento de afirmación, tenían que creer y continuar con sus vidas, no podía seguir así, después de todo, la única opción que queda es esperar, pero había algo mas que les preocupaba, y esto era el paradero de la princesa de mercurio  
  
Había tenido el sueño otra vez, sus dones para ver el futuro no habían desaparecido del todo, pero ahora eran mas difíciles de descifrar, a veces no sabia si eran sueños o premoniciones, desde aquel incidente con los cristales arco iris sus poderes se habían reducido demasiado, pero el milagro era que aun tenia algo, ya que estos realmente deberían de haber desaparecido  
  
Richard se levanta de la cama, después de ese sueño ya no podría dormir, había soñado con ella, de nuevo, eso no era raro, siempre soñaba con ella, todavía estaba esperando superarla de manera "honesta" no como la ultima vez, y poder decirle lo que pensaba, pero ella era demasiado lista, inalcanzable cara el, como una estrella que se debe de admirar pero que es inalcanzable  
  
Aun así no puede evitar soñar, con su cabello azul, su dulce sonrisa, su delicada manera, ¿estaba enamorado? Muchos dirían que era muy joven para definir el amor, pero el no se imaginaba de que otra manera podría llamar ese sentimiento que le inspiraba la princesa de Mercurio  
  
Pero ahora las fotografías eran su único recuerdo, la primera que logro conseguir mas con suerte que por otra cosa, y las que le dio Serena, y pensando en ella ¿cómo estará? Hace poco había tenido sueños muy extraños con la princesa de la luna, la miraba atravesando las puertas de un gran castillo, también miraba jardines, espejos, extrañas pinturas y ¿un diario?, no tenia idea de que relación guardaban todas esas imágenes, si es que tenían relación o solo se las imaginaba  
  
Pero la que le preocupaba eran los de Ami, hace como dos días había soñado con la chica, la cual estaba siendo arrastrada por las fieras olas del mar, pero el que tubo esa noche era demasiado extraño, la había visto en una especie de calabozos, y una gran figura se mostraba frente a ella pero era demasiado oscuro para precisar que era, la chica se notaba bastante asustada, de pronto lo que estaba en frente de ella se acerco un paso mas y la luz reflejo su aspecto, era ¿un dragón? Definitivamente la película calabozos y dragones le afecto mas de lo que el imagino - era grande, sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego, pero fue lo único que pudo precisar por que en ese momento se despertó  
  
Era demasiado fantasioso para ser una premonición, pero aun así no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenia que verla, aunque tuviera que trasladarse de nuevo, después de todo la escuela le había agradado, tal vez debería de planear una estadía indefinida en Japón, ya no era un monstruo después de todo y ya no podía causar problemas, eso acabo con los cristales oscuros y la aparición del cristal de plata  
  
Ami recobra poco a poco el conocimiento, la cabeza le dolía y parecía que todo daba vueltas, al igual que su estomago, se imagino que algo parecido debía sentirse la resaca, ya que ella nunca la había padecido, pero ¿qué había pasado?, los recuerdos giraban rápidamente en su cabeza pero estos rápido empezaron a tener sentido, casi se había ahogado en esa tormenta, que patética se sentía, su elemento era el agua, era una de las mas mejores en natación, incluso casi tan buena como Michiru, y no había alcanzado su objetivo  
  
Pero la pregunta entonces era ¿dónde estaba? Con su mente ágil empieza a examinar rápidamente la habitación, se encontraba en un hermoso cuarto, por el olor del océano intuía que estaba cerca del mar, pero no sabia como había llegado ahí, hace memoria tratando de recordarlos últimos acontecimientos, mientras trata de incorporarse en la cama, lo ultimo que miro antes de desmayarse era como una sombras se acercaba, tal vez era un velero o algún barco, alguien debía de haberla rescatado, pero ¿quién?, bueno, sea quien sea merecía su gratitud, si no talvez no habría vuelto a ver a las chicas hasta su próxima reencarnación, y pensando en ellas, debían estar preocupadas, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?  
  
Parece que la bella durmiente despierta - exclama una chica que se encontraba en la puerta no tendría mas de 15 años, cabellos negros, sus ojos eran eran azul profundo, y tenia una sonrisa alegre y juguetona, a Ami le hubiera gustado saludarla y preguntarle donde estaba pero ella corrió directamente asía la puerta y grito en lo que parecía ser las escaleras, las cuales debían de estar cerca de la habitación - Luis, Carlos, la chica acaba de despertar, por cierto Luis me debes 10$, no es una sirena  
  
Esa exclamación desconcertó un poco a Ami,¿una sirena? Pues que pensaban que era, tal vez tenia algún significado oculto o era una especie de palabra clave  
  
¿Estas segura? - exclama la voz de un chico - yo no estaré seguro hasta que la regrese de nuevo al mar, estoy seguro que le saldrá una aleta  
  
ya basta ustedes dos, no ven que la van a asustar, valla par de anfitriones -exclama otro chico, el cual atraviesa la puerta seguido de otro muchacho  
  
al menos yo tengo invitación para la fiesta de Laura - se burla la chica mientras le saca la lengua a uno de los chicos, el cual cae desanimado, este tenia el pelo de un color castaño bastante oscuro casi negro, el otro sin embargo tenia el pelo negro, bastante oscuro el cual le recordaba a la noche, sus ojos parecían tranquilos pero su mirada era profunda, y sus ojos tenían el rojo mas intenso que Ami hubiera visto, parecían llamas  
  
No se preocupe - exclama Ami cortésmente mientras trata de incorporarse - me encuentro bien, les doy las gracias por haberme ayudado -exclama la chica con una reverencia  
  
Parece que es muy educada - exclama la muchacha - no te vendría mal aprender un poco de modales de ella Luis, a nuestra madre le encantaría  
  
Claro que es bien educada por que debe ser una princesa de los mares - se burla el chico - por eso insisto en que debemos devolverla al mar - exclama el muchacho de una manera tan seria que Ami no sabia si bromeaba  
  
Luis basta - le ruega el amigo - no le haga caso señorita, el tiende a ser un poco bromista con los invitados, por cierto, yo soy Carlos, el se llama Luis y ella es su hermana Katrina, y usted ¿cómo se llamas?  
  
Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno, mucho gusto  
  
Mizuno, como jardín de agua - exclama Carlos en forma de meditación - un apellido muy apropiado, con un nombre bastante hermoso si me lo permite, señorita Mizuno  
  
Solo Ami estará bien -exclama la chica realmente apenada -disculpen pero,¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?  
  
Casi nada - exclama la chica - solo un día, pero tuviste suerte, un minuto mas y apareces en los encabezados  
  
Un día, su madre debía de estar preocupada por que no llego a dormir, ¿y las chicas? Tenia que hablar con ellas, tenia que saber que habían conseguido, además ahora tenia la certeza de que su pista era segura  
  
Serena continuaba explorando el nuevo pasaje, el lugar era muy hermosos, casi sacado de algún sueño, la fuente era tan alta que el agua caía como cascada, el techo era muy alto y había un gran tragaluz, estaba lleno de flores, solo faltaban los pájaros, fue cuando escucho un sonido, era el maullido de un gato, se acerco buscando el origen del sonido, el cual fue muy fácil de encontrar  
  
Era un hermoso gatito de color negro, era tan pequeño y se miraba tan indefenso, el pequeño se acerca tímidamente a la chica, la cual lo levanta delicadamente en sus brazos, feliz de tener alguna compañía  
  
Que lindo -exclama feliz la princesa de la luna - eres casi tan pequeño como Diana, pero, ¿de donde saliste?, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? - pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un pequeño maullido - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - exclama mientras trata de leer lo que decía el pequeño collar rojo del gatito, el cual tenia una placa - "Sello de pureza" - leyó la chica - que significa, no creo que sea tu nombre - exclama desconcertada - me imagino que has de sentirte muy solo en este lugar, ¿quieres venir conmigo?  
  
El gato solo hizo otro pequeño maullido mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de la chica, lo cual la chica lo tomo como un si, he inician de nuevo el camino  
  
Rei meditaba en el templo, el día pronto daría paso a los colores del atardecer, el día era muy cálido, pero la sacerdotisa del templo hikawa apenas lo notaba, tampoco podía concentrarse, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadía, no le había querido contar a las demás, pero tenia el presentimiento de que no verían a Serena y Setsuna en mucho tiempo, y a pesar de sentir que estaban bien eso no impedía sentir aquel vació  
  
No podía permanecer mas en el salón, ni tampoco en el templo, recordaba cuanto habían pasado, ¿cuánto tiempo? Dos años, y una vida, en ese lugar se habían conocido, parece que hubiera sido una eternidad, en aquel tiempo si que se llevaban mal, no podían ponerse de acuerdo, incluso se había peleado por que quería el liderazgo, de no ser por la acción pacificadora de Ami jamás se hubieran llevado bien, o tal vez si, quien sabe, que lejos estaban aquellos tiempos  
  
Entra al salón donde solían estudiar, en una esquina estaba el bulto de historietas que a Rei le gustaba leer, pero que enloquecían a la princesa de la luna, la cual siempre se escurría para tomarlas sin permiso, la sacerdotisa pudo haberlas cambiado de lugar, pero secretamente disfrutaba el placer de su amiga, a veces tan niña, otras tan madura, aunque siempre predominaba la primera, a Rini también le gustaba leerlas, era increíble el parecido que tenían a pesar de llevarse tan mal, para serena la pequeña princesa era como su hermana menor, y la adoraba a pesar de todas las veces que lo negó  
  
Al igual que ellas, Rei siempre la molestaba, pero en el fondo la extrañaba tanto, fue su primera verdadera amiga, ella y Ami, toda su infancia fue tan solitaria, y pensar en el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse, pronto serian tres años y todo lo que habían pasado, todas las experiencias, eran realmente toda una vida, talvez por eso no puede evitar extrañarla  
  
El atardecer de hoy es muy hermoso, no cree señorita Rei - exclama la voz de Nicolas mientras para un momento de barrer para observar la hermosa puesta de sol  
  
Si, es muy hermosos - contesta con voz pensativa, poniendo atención por primera vez en su alrededor, Nicolas tenia razón, el cielo se cubría de hermosos colores, dando paso poco a poco en la noche, las estrellas empiezan a notarse en el firmamento  
  
Se dice que si se pide un deseo a la primera estrella este se hará realidad  
  
Solo son supersticiones, además ya hay demasiadas estrellas en el cielo - exclama tratando de mostrarse incrédula  
  
Yo creo que lo que importa es la fuerza del deseo, si se desea algo con mucha fuerza este se hará realidad -exclama mientras continua recogiendo las hojas caídas del atardecer  
  
Alguna vez has deseado algo Nicolas,¿qué es lo que mas deseas? - exclamo en tono ausente  
  
Lo que yo deseo es demasiado inalcanzable - contesta mientras observa fijamente a la joven - pero eso no evita que continué pidiéndolo, aunque se que es imposible  
  
Tal vez algún día alcances lo que deseas - exclama con una sonrisa - no se por que pierdes el tiempo en este templo, cuando llegaste creí que no aguantarías a mi abuelo ni una semana, tal vez te iría mejor en otra parte  
  
¿Realmente lo cree?, dudo mucho que un inútil como yo consiga algo mejor en otra parte -Rei se sintió un poco apenada por la tranquilidad de sus palabras, después de todo esas eran las palabras que le decía casi todos los días  
  
Yo lo siento, tal vez he sido muy dura contigo - Nicolas no pudo evitar una mirada de sorpresa, sabia perfectamente lo difícil que era que Rei se disculpara, prácticamente era algo insólito, y mucho mas si se trata de él - Realmente pienso que tienes muchas cualidades, y no eran verdad todos esos insultos que te he dicho - luego habla con su tono típico - pero no te acostumbre a que te lo diga, ya mañana te volveré a decir que eres un inútil así que no te hagas ilusiones - exclama con una sonrisa  
  
El cielo ya estaba completamente cubierto de estrellas, la noche cubría por completo a la ciudad, la cual estaba iluminada por las luces, tan brillantes como las hermosas estrellas que estaban en el firmamento  
  
Tal vez si pida ese deseo - exclama Rei  
  
Espero que se le conceda señorita - alcanza a decir Nicolas, ya que Rei se dirigía a la entrada del templo  
  
Nicolas, si mis cuentas no fallan ya llevas dos años en este templo no es verdad  
  
Si, exactamente, dentro de unos meses cumplo tres años -exclamo extrañado por la pregunta  
  
Creo que ya es tiempo de que me dejes de decir señorita, es demasiado formal para mi gusto -exclama entrando completamente en la casa, el joven que se encontraba en el Jardín a penas podía contener su alegría  
  
Ese era el avance mas grande que había tenido en todo el tiempo que había estado detrás de la joven sacerdotisa, y a pesar de que era poco, aun así era un avance, tal vez en un futuro su deseo tan inalcanzable se haga realidad  
  
Los colores del atardecer inundaban la ciudad, Mina estaba entrando a su cuarto, sosteniendo un sobre que habían deslizado debajo de la puerta, se deja caer en la cama, Artemis no estaba, valla novedad, lomas seguro estaría consolando a su novia, seria tan bueno tener un novio en quien apoyarse, pero era tan lejano ese pensamiento, después de todo nunca había sido correspondida, se había enamorado de tantos chicos y ninguno le había devuelto tan siquiera la mirada, ¿Por qué ningún chico le hacia caso? Ella era hermosa, encantadora, con talento y buena deportista, debería tener cientos de admiradores, ¿cuál era el problema?  
  
Tal vez era demasiado exigente, después de todo lo único que quería era un muchacho apuesto, educado de preferencia rico, con gran talento y clase, y que la adorara con locura, tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado  
  
En realidad solo quería a alguien en quien apoyarse, o quizás solo buscaba a esa persona para olvidar a la primera persona que amo, Lita siempre habla del chico que le robo el corazón, sin hablar directamente de él, lo a mencionado tantas veces y en todo el tiempo que lleva de hacerlo no conocían ni el nombre ni señas del chico  
  
Pero Lita siempre piensa en él, al igual que ella, la herida seguía abierta, no sabia si lo había amado, después de todo es demasiado joven para estar segura de lo que es el amor, pero si lo había querido, mas de lo que ella misma hubiera querido, la herida todavía seguía abierta, tal vez no debía de enamorarse, el amor verdadero seria demasiado doloroso, quizás debería seguir buscando un simple amor, algo superficial o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba cuando su corazón tubo que rendirse ante el amor que sentía Armando por su amiga, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de esa idea  
  
Lo único que le había traído esa idea era humillación y rechazo, tal vez ya debería renunciar, tal vez la Sailor del Amor tenia prohibido ese sentimiento, quizás era tiempo de renunciar  
  
Muy despacio habré el sobre, lee la carta con cuidado para luego dar un suspiro cansado, casi molesto, el tiempo para cobrar el premio del concurso buscando una estrella se estaba acabando, si no lo cobraba pronto entonces ya no podría, pero no tenia ánimos para hacerlo  
  
La chica dirige su atención a la ventana, la noche ya había caído y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, iluminado por el brillo de las estrellas, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Ami, ¿dónde estaba? La habían ido a buscar pero de nada había servido, no estaba en casa y no querían arriesgarse a llamarla por el comunicador por si no estaba sola, lo único que podían hacer era esperar, pero si no se comunicaba pronto tendrían que tomar cartas en el asunto  
  
Ami se encontraba observando el paisaje, se encontraba sentada en el asiento de pasajeros de un hermoso convertible negro, el camino desde la playa le había parecido largo y casi no había mencionado palabras con el joven que lo conducía hasta que el auto se paro justo en frente del apartamento de la chica, la noche ya había caído en la ciudad  
  
Muchas gracias por traerme, no debió de haberse molestado - exclama la chica, como por décima vez en todo el trayecto  
  
Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo lo que te entretuvo mi hermana  
  
Ami recordó el transcurso de la tarde, la hermana del muchacho, Katrina, una chica bastante alegre, le encanta conversar, desde que la pobre princesa de Mercurio despertó no dejo de hablar, le contó casi toda su vida en cuestión de minutos, después paso con la de su hermano, su familia  
  
Mi hermana habla demasiado, y lamentablemente te toco ser su victima - exclama el chico de manera divertida -lo cierto es que habla demasiado  
  
Yo pienso que es una persona muy amable - dijo educadamente, aunque cualquier otra persona hubiera opinado usado la palabra exasperante  
  
Que le dirás a tu madre, no llegaste ayer y no lograste comunicarte en la tarde  
  
No deseo mentirle, solo espero que no se altere demasiado - dice un poco preocupada, después de todo tomar ese bote, en la tormenta no fue algo muy sensato, casi se había ahogado de no ser por el joven que estaba a su lado, Luis  
  
Según lo que le contó su hermana, ellos solo son dos hermanos, su familia es de descendencia inglesa, de muy buena posición económica, hace dos años se mudaron a Japón por un asunto de negocios, la muchacha tiene 15 años y va en la misma secundaria de Hotaru, tienen una gran casa junto al mar, pero viven en una mansión en la ciudad, y estaban pasando las vacaciones en la playa, a ella le encantan las fiestas, el cine, las discos pero sus padres no la dejan ir mucho, y su pasión, los videojuegos, se hubiera llevado muy bien con Mina en ese aspecto, tal vez debería presentarlas, ella tenia una colección completa de juegos, junto con un gran guardarropas, y aunque parezca exasperante en realidad era una persona agradable  
  
Ella servia un par de tazas de te en su departamento, después de que se tomo la molestia de rescatarla y traerla de nuevo a su casa lo mínimo que podía hacer era invitarlo a cenar, ya había pasado la hora de la cena, y el viaje habría el apetito de cualquiera, cuando regreso a la sala él se encontraba viendo por la ventana  
  
Así que aquí vive la famosa Ami Mizuno - exclama así de manera al aire  
  
¿Yo?, no creo merecer el titulo de famosa - exclama de manera un poco asombrada, después de todo él había estado muy callado en toda la tarde  
  
Claro que si, la chica prodigio, se dice que posees un coeficiente de 200  
  
Eso es bastante exagerado - se rie Ami - yo solo soy una chica normal, mi único atributo es mi placer por el estudio  
  
Los padres les gusta torturar a sus hijos con tu nombre, tus notas causan cierta envidia  
  
Se que no soy muy popular -exclama de manera triste, recordando como antes casi era un fenómeno para los demás, Serena había sido su primera amiga, la primera persona que se acerco a ella, y pensar que todo inicio con unos videojuegos, un disquet olvidado, fue muy particular la manera en que inicio su amistad, pero alberga tan buenos recuerdos de cada una de las chicas - y pensar que han pasado solo dos años -murmura la joven  
  
Tus amigas deben ser muy especiales - murmura el chico, en un tono tan suave que apenas se escucho, pero fue suficiente para el oído de la chica  
  
Casi parecía que hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, pero él mantenía un semblante natural, parecía que meditaba, como si no estuviera en ese momento y sus pensamientos volaran en otra parte, él era un joven inquietante, según la opinión de Ami, según su hermana era un joven bastante sociable, pero en todo el viaje apenas si había dicho palabra, su concentración se rompió cuando noto en el rostro del joven una expresión de dolor, su mano izquierda hizo una presión ligera en su frente. Pero al notar la presencia de la chica se incorpora de inmediato  
  
Esta bien - le pregunta preocupada  
  
Si, solo es un ligero dolor de cabeza, es normal - exclama en tono despreocupado, pero con una ligera vibración de malestar  
  
Tal vez debería ver a un medico, mi mamá es muy buena, no ha de tardar en llegar, ¿desea alguna aspirina? Tengo algunas medicinas  
  
No es necesario - contesta mientras se levanta - de todos modos ya es muy tarde y es mejor que me retire, espero que acepte la invitación de mi hermana  
  
Ami recordó la fiesta de la que Katrina le había hablado, seria dentro de tres días, la muchacha había insistido mucho, la muchacha no tenia con quien ir, parecía que todos los invitados eran de la universidad, así que casi suplico a Ami que la acompañara y finalmente la princesa de mercurio no pudo rechazarla  
  
Nos vemos en la fiesta - se despide el chico, y con un movimiento rápido pero muy caballeroso le besa la mano a la princesa de mercurio, sus labios apenas habían rozaron sus blancos dedos, casi sin tocarlos, pero eso no evito que la muchacha tuviera un fuerte tono de rubor en sus mejillas - tus ojos me recuerdan el océano - exclamo mientras salía por la puerta  
  
La chica casi queda estática, Katrina le había dicho que era un joven encantador y que sabia como conquistar a una chica, de hecho tenia cientos de conquistas en la lista, y una técnica para cada chica, debía de tener cuidado si no deseaba caer en alguna red  
  
Vamos Ami -se recrimina la chica - no puedes dejar que un poco de galantería te trastorne, tal vez estar tanto tiempo con las chicas si ejerce cierta influencia después de todo, es verdad, las chicas, me pregunto si abran avanzado algo, los datos que reuní con mi computadora son muy interesantes y debo descifrarlos, he perdido demasiado tiempo  
  
En ese momento se habré la puerta, una mujer entra por ella, parecía muy cansada, tenia un gran parecido con Ami, sus mismos cabellos azules, la princesa de mercurio se dirige hacia la recién llegada, no estaba muy segura de que explicación darle a su madre si ella preguntaba donde había estado, era muy mala mentirosa después de todo, pero no quería decirle la verdad, que había cometido la imprudencia mas grande de su vida  
  
Buenas noches mamá - exclama mientras le sirve una taza de té, la mujer solo se deja caer en el asiento  
  
Hola Ami, han sido unos días cansados, lamento no haber llegado ayer, pero han habido varios accidentes y faltaba personal en el hospital - exclama de manera rápida -espero no haberte preocupado  
  
¿Preocupado? Claro que no, nunca se había sentido mas afortunada, era en esas ocasiones donde la fe en que hay un Kamisama se hace presente, en ese momento la joven pensaba que él debía de adorarla, y a pesar de su emoción mantuvo una faceta tranquila  
  
la noche transcurrió sin problema, su madre se acostó casi de inmediato, fingiendo estudiar mientras analizaba los datos obtenidos en la computadora, la madre de Ami sabia que la chica pasaba estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, así que no habría problema si ella se levantara a media noche  
  
la joven genio observa los datos con interés, algunos eran muy complicados incluso para ella, tal vez los entendería con mas claridad con ayuda de Luna y Artemis, pero lo general estaba claro, su teoría era correcta, había un hueco, pero cuando fue con Darien no estaba, eso solo podía significar que el portal se habría cada cierto tiempo, pero abrirlo seria justo el problema, la hendidura estaba cerrada y no tenia idea de cómo volverla a abrir, tampoco dejo algún rastro que indique la dirección exacta de la dimensión  
  
Ami deja escapar un suspiro de frustración, tenia su explicación, pero no le serviría de mucho, tenia que encontrar la manera de abrir el portal o esperar a que se abriera de nuevo, la pregunta era como.  
  
Luis estaba bastante pensativo, meditando, viendo el vació, al igual que en todo el viaje, era una sensación extraña, había rescatado a esa chica de ahogarse, pero eso no era lo extraño, simplemente vio que se hundía entre las olas, no podía dejar que se ahogara, era lo que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho, lo que sintió fue el problema, una sensación muy extraña que parecía venir de algún lado del mar, un escalo frió recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo, era como en la vieja leyenda, aquel cuento que parecía tener algo de verdad, después de todo las pruebas eran irrefutables  
  
El dolor de cabeza había vuelto, siempre le pasaba, desde pequeño lo había sufrido y ningún remedio alcanzaba a ayudarle, solo el mar, por alguna razón el mar le tranquilizaba, a pesar de sentir un extraño rechazo hacia el, cuando era niño detestaba el mar, pero le aliviaba y aprendió a amarlo, y por alguna razón esa chica le recordó al mar, como si parte de su ser estuviera compuesto por agua, como si esta formara parte de su esencia, ¿extraño? Si, demasiado, tal vez estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero aun así no podía quitarse ese presentimiento de la cabeza  
  
Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llover, era temporada de lluvias, el joven sube el capote de su convertible, aunque ya estaba bastante mojado, solo esperaba no pescar un resfriado  
  
una joven de cabellos verde se sentía cansada en ese gran campo de flores, otra vez el mismo dolor, a pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrada no dejaba de ser incomodo, su cuerpo parecía revelarse de vez en cuando y solo su gran orgullo le impedía darse por vencida después de tantos años de lucha  
  
A pesar de todo ella siempre mantenía gran atención a su entorno, tenia que tener cautela, un hermoso colibrí revoloteaba, recolectando el néctar de las flores, sus plumas estaban cubiertos de hermosos colores los cuales exponía con orgullo, Leonor lo mira con determinación, le tomo menos de un segundo cortar la hermosa ave por la mitad con su espada, sus dos partes desaparecen antes de caer al suelo  
  
Tu habilidad no a disminuido en nada - exclama una voz a su espalda  
  
No puedo perderlas - exclama con un tono extremadamente frío - en este lugar un descuido y es la muerte - luego apunta su espada directamente a la garganta del joven - mi espada aun te puede dañar, aunque hayas perdido gran parte de tu forma física, Alus, que haces aquí - exclama en un tono amenazador  
  
Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo - exclama en un tono conciliador, intenta acercarse pero ella no parecía gustarle la idea - por que no dejas ese rencor de una vez, alejas a todos sin dar una razón  
  
Te odio, esa es la única razón, no quiero que te acerques - exclama con rencor - a todos, así que no te acerques, ni tampoco los demás, ¿cuándo lo entenderán? No los quiero cerca de mi  
  
El solo suspira mientras la ve desaparecer, ella conocía el castillo tan bien como él, pero él sabia que la vida de ella se escapaba a cada momento, a cada suspiro, y no había manera de evitarlo por que ella era demasiado orgullosa para dejar que alguien se le acercara, aun así ella es muy fuerte, la mas fuerte que hubiera conocido  
  
Solo quisiera saber por que estas tan molesta - pregunta el joven al aire, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido la joven  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo  
  
¿Y que tal el fanfic hasta el momento? Por favor comenten  
  
le dedico este capitulo a Mer por ser la primera que me a escrito y me anima a continuar con la historia, no hubiera subido los capítulos tan rápido de no ser por su apoyo, si me animan prometo actualizarlo pronto  
  
Mer: creo que este capitulo resuelve tus principales dudas, y si,eldiario es de Rika Akimoto 


	4. la ultima pagina

Capitulo 3

Quiero agradecer a Mer, Kero-chan, Anna, Serena por sus comentarios que me han motivado a continuar esta historia y a todas las personas que la leen y hacen que el trabajo valga la pena

También quiero dedicarle este capitulo a miquerida amiga y coautora, Luria, que con sus ánimos he insistentes amenazas a logrado que este capitulo se realice, 

**Hasta la ultima pagina**

Ángela regresaba a su dormitorio, ponía gran atención a cada paso, moviéndose con una fragilidad que la hacia casi invisible, tenia que tener mucho cuidado, se sentía cansada y no quería convertirse en una presa, no después de tanto esfuerzo

Una joven de hermosos cabellos dorados se encontraba en una recamara, se sentía nerviosa, y para distraer su atención trata de leer un libro antiguo, los únicos que habían en la biblioteca

- Tranquila Alison – exclama otra chica que la observaba a distancia, las dos parecían tener no más de 17 años, la segunda chica poseía cabellos verdes, sus ojos cafés eran seguros y penetrantes – sabes que no le pasara nada a tu madre, no sé por que te preocupas

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el preocuparme – exclama con enojo – si tan solo fuera mas fuerte podría ayudarla en lugar de estar aquí sin hacer nada

- Ángela no deja que su hijo la ayude, por que seria diferente contigo

- Es diferente, Ángel es su consentido – en ese momento guarda silencio 

Ambas sienten como el espejo empieza a cambiar, ondas se forman en su superficie, para salir de él la figura que tanto habían esperado

- ¿Y bien? -  pregunta Ángela – interrumpo algo     

- No nada – exclama Alison - ¿qué paso?, ¿Ocurrido algo?

- Nada fuera de lo normal hija, lo mismo de siempre – exclama con cariño mientras se sienta en un sillón, luego pone su atención a la otra chica – estas muy lejos de tu zona Diana, ¿qué ocurre?

- Tenia que recoger una plantas – exclama la chica sin darle mucha importancia

- Otra vez tratando de llegar a la biblioteca – le contradice Ángela con seguridad, pero comprensivamente – sabes que Daniel no te dará permiso, y como ser oscuro tienes que obedecerle a él en ausencia de tu hermana

- Daniel apenas me deja salir, no soy una niña –exclama la muchacha

- No es cuestión de edad sino de poder – exclama Ángela con ternura, de una manera maternal – no puedes defenderte, no tiene caso que lo pidas, me comunicare con Daniel para que te lleve a tu cuarto 

- Esta bien – exclamación resignación 

Ángela aprovecha para recostarse un rato, a pesar de que Daniel le ocultaba muchas cosas, ella estaba enterada de la mayoría, solo había algo que la inquietaba, ¿por qué Leonor tenia que traer a esa niña? La había estado observando y la chica no tenia poderes espirituales, a diferencia de los demás, entonces ¿por qué ella? Era especial, eso se notaba, pero eso no seria de mucha ayuda, los demás habían tenido poderes espirituales, que era justo lo que se necesitaba, entonces por que ella, por que esa niña de cabellos dorados, ¿abría sido un error?  Parecía lo más probable, Tal vez la chica solo estuvo en la hora equivocada 

Richard acababa de llegar a la ciudad y se sentía cansado, se había mudado de manera de estar una buena temporada, pensaba tratar de localizar a Serena en la mañana, a Rei no le tenia mucha confianza y Ami, bueno, no sabia si estaba preparado para verla de nuevo, solo esperaba no comenzar a tartamudear, como cada vez que intentaba hablar con la chica, su sonrisa angelical, sus tiernos ojos, su manera tan amable, simplemente no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con aquella chica tan dulce y perfectas

Esa noche se despertó de nuevo en medio de pesadillas, las había tenido desde hace mas de una semana, aunque cada vez se volvían más borrosas, esta apenas pudo reconocerla, solo sabia que había una tormenta, la cual parecía atacar una pequeña embarcación, un bote cuya vela se alzaba con soberbia retando al fuerte viento, Ami estaba en ese bote, una gran grieta se formaba a poca distancia, la cual parecía rajar el espacio, finalmente la embarcación cedió antela tempestad, volcándose, quedando a merced de las olas, luego alcanza a distinguir como algo se elevaba de las aguas, eso era todo, y por alguna razón sentía que ese seria uno de los últimos sueños que tendría

Aun así tenia que saber que eran, era demasiado raro, algo estaba pasando, tenia que saber que, tenia que localizar a las chicas y asegurarse de que estaban bien, sobre todo ella  

Eran como las seis de la mañana y el sol empezaba a iluminar la ciudad, Rei estaba muy ocupada buscando en las viejas revistas, había estado buscando todo el día anterior y no había encontrado nada, pero estaba segura de que ese documental tenia que estar ahí, lo había leído hace unos meses pero no lo había botado, estaba segura, no lo podía haber botado,  tenia que estar en alguna parte

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda lo encuentra por fin en medio de varios periódicos, eso tenia que ser lo que estaba buscando, Rei se acomoda frente a la ventana para tener una mejor iluminación

- Rika Akimoto – lee la chica el viejo reportaje – una sacerdotisa de mucho talento que habita en el templo ubicado en las afueras de Tokio - Ella guarda el papel sin terminar de leerlo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, solo esperaba que ella aun estuviera ahí

Ami no era la única que sufría de complejo de culpa, Rei se sentía bastante culpable de lo que había pasado, después de todo ella tenia que cuidar a Serena, no al revez, ¿por qué ella no aprovecho la cuerda? Siempre tan noble, tan ridículamente preocupada por los demás, ella tenia que haber sido la que desapareciera, Serena era más importante, ella tiene él deber de mantener la paz, ¿qué harían si un enemigo los atacara? 

- Eres tan inconsciente – exclama al fin la chica, sin poder evitar el tono de tristeza en su voz    

En ese momento Nicolas acababa de barrer la entrada del templo, tal vez debería pedirle que la acompañara, quizás le serviría de algo 

- Te duele la cabeza – exclama el chico a su amigo, no era pregunta, conocía demasiado bien a Luis y sabia lo propenso que era a este mal a pesar de que lo negara

- Solo un poco – exclama con mirada ausente – revisaste el bote como te lo pedí – exclama recordando el encargo que le había hecho a su amigo

- Si, y esta en excelentes condiciones, a por cierto – exclama recordando algo – encontré esto en la cubierta, tal vez tu sepas que es –exclama mientras le pasa un pequeño objeto al su amigo, el cual lo examina con interés y confusión

Era pequeño, parecía una pluma, pero no podía ser una pluma, ¿un pequeño cetro? No, demasiado pequeño, ¿qué seria? Lo examina mas de cerca, tenia una sensación extraña, en su mente se forma la imagen del mar, el agua, daba una sensación de tranquilidad como las olas de la playa, le recordaba a ¿Ami?, si, era la misma sensación que desprendía la chica, tal vez será de ella, no seria mala idea pasar un rato por su apartamento y preguntarle  

Ami se había levantado como a las 11 de la mañana, bastante tarde para ella que siempre se levantaba muy temprano, pero se había acostado casi a las 5 de la mañana sin encontrar nada, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo escasa que era su entendimiento con respecto a las teorías dimensiónales hasta ahora, aunque eso no es un tema que sea muy común en la secundaria,  ni que se encontrara en el primer puesto de revistas, en si la información que tenia era demasiado general, quien a de saber bastante del tema era Sailor Plut, ¿se habrá comunicado con las chicas?

La chica se prepara un desayuno rápido, o mejor dicho almuerzo tipo desayuno, cuando se sienta nota que hay un mensaje en la contestadora, así que se sienta a desayunar mientras escucha los mensajes

- "Ami, soy Lita, fuimos a buscarte pero no estabas, tenemos que hablar contigo, nos vemos en la cafetería a la 1:00 PM"

- Me pregunto si sabrán algo – exclama la chica – espero no haberlas preocupado, ahora no sé que excusa les diré, si se enteran de la verdad podrían hasta convertirse en mis vigilantes, pero tampoco puedo mentirles – exclama la chica con un suspiro – solo espero que no hayan notado mucho mi ausencia – la chica bebe un poco de jugo 

La cafetería de Andrew había quedado como uno de los puntos de reuniones desde hace mucho, pensaba la chica, era Serena la que le gustaba ir, todo por que le gustaba el chico, Andrew,  y luego se volvió costumbre

Se fija en el reloj, eran un poco mas de las 12:00, el tiempo pasaba volando, tenia que darse prisa si deseaba alcanzarlas

Hace poco conocí a una chica en este castillo –lee Serena debajo de un hermoso árbol en un gran jardín, el pequeño gatito dormía tranquilamente a su lado, el jardín estaba lleno de árboles frutales, y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado un bistec asado al menos podía comer algo – su nombre era Leonor, no es muy amable, algo grosera, pero en el fondo la note triste

No le gustan mucho los animales por lo que note, simplemente no los soporta, vi como atravesó a un pobre conejo delante de mis ojos, no se como alguien puede ser tan cruel de atacar a esos pequeños animales, realmente no me cae muy bien, pero al menos me consiguió algo de comer, tenia mucha hambre, tal vez por muy grosera que sea no le gusta dejar hambreando a una niña, o tal vez solo desea que este en buenas condiciones para cuando sirva de alimento a todos esos fantasmas

Por estos pasajes no se ve pintura, es una lastima, eran muy hermosas, pero las columnas son muy hermosas también, incluso hay algunos grabados, una de las que más me extraño era la que se encontraba detrás de un gran árbol de manzanas ¿azules? Realmente no me atreví a comerlas, la placa dorada que había atrás era muy bonita, tenia un símbolo  muy extraño, tenia letras escritas en ingles, eran solo dos frases, lo malo es que mi ingles no es muy bueno,  pero creo que la primera palabra decía algo  así como pacto, pero no estoy segura, la siguiente frase era algo así " vengeance" aunque no se que signifique

Al menos en este lugar hay muchas frutas, y el agua es abundante, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo tendré suerte, y aun no tengo idea de por donde ir

Hay un árbol de peras que es precioso, su tronco es muy grueso, lo que más me extraño fue que había una inscripción, estaba en japonés, parecía haber sido hecha por un cuchillo en el tronco de aquel gran árbol, "no debes creer, sino saber" ¿qué quería decir? Saber y no creer, ¿qué significaba?, Me recordaba una frase que me contó una chica, la cual era la más bonita de la escuela, una vez le pregunto como hacia para ser la más popular y ella me contesto que el secreto no era creerse especial, era saberlo y estar segura de ello, entonces serás realmente especial, ¿será eso lo que quiere decir esa frase? Pero no entiendo de que me serviría, talvez solo sea una frase al azar   

Una mujer admiraba el firmamento, ya era una anciana y también sacerdotisa de aquel templo, se había dedicado a cultivar su vida espiritual desde que tenia 10 años, pero tal vez no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por lo que paso, siempre se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si se hubiera quedado, tal vez nunca lo sabría

Los recuerdos estaban tan claros en su mente, tan frescos como la brisa de otoño, cada uno de sus momentos, ¿qué habrá pasado con su diario? Solo esperaba que las palabras de Alus fueran verdad, y que le sirviera a alguien algún día, ¿esa chica Sutkino? Quien sabe la respuesta

Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, ¿aun podría hacerlo? La ultima vez que lo intento fue hace como diecisiete años, aquella ocasión en que desapareció una joven sacerdotisa en una noche de tormenta, Meiko, así se llamaba la chica, solo tenia 20 años, muy talentosa, jamás se volvió a ver, su hermana también era muy talentosa, hermosa, como todos los que desaparecieron, todas las victimas de las tormentas han tenido gran talento, destacados, solo ella no figuraba por que solo tenia 10 años y gran parte de sus poderes todavía no habían despertado

Pero algo le extrañaba, había investigado a esa chica, esperaba encontrar algún antecedente sobre un poder espiritual pero nada, y ella tendría 16 años, si tuviera algún poder ya se hubiera descubierto, al menos entre sus compañeras no se sabia nada, y eso era algo que le extrañaba

La brisa corría suavemente, sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, sus recuerdos volaron hacia una pequeña frase que estaba impresa en su memoria, la cual murmura suavemente, mientras se concentra, poco a poco empieza a flotar y sus pies se separan del suelo, pero dos presencias se cercanas la hicieron volver a la realidad, por lo que sus pies vuelven a tocar la tierra 

- Buenas tardes – exclama una chica a la distancia – mi nombre es Rei, soy sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa, ¿es usted Rika Akimoto?

- Si, soy yo, tu eres la chica que llamo preguntando por mi hace unas horas, ¿qué se te ofrece?, ¿y su amigo no piensa acercarse? – exclama señalando a Nicolas que se encontraba a una buena distancia de ellas 

- Vengo a hacerle una consulta muy importante, y muy personal, por eso le pedí que me esperara, lamento molestarla en la hora del almuerzo pero realmente necesito su ayuda

- Esta bien, será mejor que vallamos a mi casa, ahí estaremos mejor – exclama mientras señala la entrada a una casa que se encontraba a unos pasos, ella se adelanta y Rei solo la sigue

Faltaban diez minutos para la una, Lita se encontraba paseando por el parque, pronto se reuniría con Ami y Mina, Rei había salido desde muy temprano y no sabia nada de ella

La Sailor de Júpiter no puede evitar contemplar aquel paraje, como si en el horizonte buscara alguna respuesta a sus dudas , en el parque se encontraban bastantes parejas, todas se miraban tan felices, no pudo evitar recordar cuando ella se encontraba en la misma situación, hace tanto tiempo

En su antigua escuela ella  era conocida como la chica hércules, después de todo era muy fuerte, y a pesar de que Lita era muy femenina no tenia muchas ocasiones para demostrarlo, los que le hablaban solo era para molestarla, aun recordaba tan claramente la expresión de miedo que causaba, ¿por qué? Nunca había hecho nada para merecerlo, pero los chicos siempre la molestaban

Un día ella se había peleado con una pequeña banda que estaba molestando un cachorro, ella les había ganado ante desconcierto de los chicos, pero su uniforme había quedado en muy mal estado, aunque en ese momento a ella no le importaba

Se sento un rato en una banca para descansar un poco cuando un chico se le acerco, ella lo miro con la indiferencia habitual, acostumbrada a las burlas que seguían sobretodo después de una pelea, pero para su sorpresa el solo le sonrió de  manera amable mientras le pasaba un pañuelo, ella solo lo mira con extrañeza antes de aceptar

- Gracias – exclama mientras se limpia un poco la cara, la cual tenia algo de polvo  

- de nada, ¿tu nombre es Lita verdad? Estas en primer año

- Si, y tu eres Jasón Takeda – exclama lita haciendo memoria – estudias en tercero

- Eres muy conocida, veo que la fama de tu fuerza no es infundada – exclama con una sonrisa divertida pero también gentil

- Debo sentirme halagada si el cumplido viene del capitán del equipo de artes marciales –exclama con cierta ironía, pero no pudo hacer que su voz sonara molesta

- Deberías entrar al equipo, tienes potencial, se harán audiciones la próxima semana

- Si claro, para que terminen de decir que debí de nacer barón y no mujer –exclama la chica con cierto fastidio pero mas para ella misma que para el chico en frente, la idea no le parecía mala del todo, es mas, le interesaba, pero no podía dejar que su imagen terminara de caer

- No se como pueden decir eso, esos aritos de rosa te hacen lucir muy bien, al igual que el uniforme, a pesar de que ahora este dañado, creo que es tu color, combina muy bien, bueno me tengo que ir, espero verte

El simplemente se fue, dejando a Lita confundida, mirando la dirección por donde había desaparecido el chico, por alguna razón deseo volverlo a ver

Y así fue, no supo en que momento se empezó a enamorar, se había unido al club solo por estar cerca de él, al principio por curiosidad, talvez por que eran muy pocos los que sabían como era ella en realidad, tal vez solo dos, él  y su quería amiga la cual vivía entre cuentos y escribiendo historias que solo Lita leía, y las cuales eran muy buenas, incluso gano mucha fama cuando tiempo después publico su libro el Pegaso de la luna, que incluso hasta Serena lo había leído, una verdadera proeza

Pero ya no quería recordarlo, habían sido momentos tan felices, tantas ilusiones, ¿por qué tenia que volver al pasado? ¿por qué sigue usando el mismo uniforme? "¿_Por qué no usas el uniforme de la escuela?"_ le había preguntado Serena la primera vez que se conocieron "_en este me veo mejor_" fue su respuesta

Habían tantos recuerdos, quería dejarlo todo atrás y enterrarlos en el olvido, pero aun así no podía, simplemente no podía olvidar aunque quisiera, por que muy en el fondo lo había amado, como él nunca la amo

Recuerdos mas próximos viene a su mente, la noche anterior la había pasado tan bien, la película estuvo estupenda, pero Andrew le recordaba tanto al chico, la misma sonrisa, esa mirada que hacia sentir a una chica que era especial, que absurdo, cuanto dolía al ver la mentira que era, notar que esa mirada no es solo para ella y que él solo es amable, pero era tan agradable caer un momento en aquella trampa, para luego maldecirse a uno mismo por haberse dejado caer en semejante ilusión, porque eso era

Por que ella ya sabia quien era la persona que ocupaba el corazón del chico, la muchacha tenia nombre, se llamaba Wanda y estudiaba en el extranjero, así de simple, una chica hermosa, con clase, elegante, de su edad y con un alto futuro, excelente estudiante y la típica chica que cae bien a cualquiera, hasta era su amiga, realmente no tenia muchas armas con que luchar y no valía la pena intentarlo, no quería que su corazón quedara destrozado otra vez

Lita levanta la vista, fija su atención en una persona conocida, Mina se encontraba sentada en una banca, su mirada perdida, sus cabellos dorados eran movidos por la brisa suave, la sailor del amor solo cierra los ojos al sentir la brisa acariciando su rostro, se miraba muy hermosa en ese estado, como si meditara, como si tratara de evitar alguna pena y esconderla en lo mas profundo del alma

Lita no pudo evitar pensar en el misterioso pasado que envolvía a su amiga, de la cual no sabían nada, parecía que solo Serena la conocía,  "_Ella es mas madura que cualquiera de nosotras_" eso fue lo que dijo Serena aquella vez, y ninguna insistió, ella no seria quien le preguntaría conocía de sobra lo doloroso que podía ser el pasado

En algún momento Mina levanto la mirada en dirección a Lita como si se hubiera sentido observada, las miradas se cruzaron por un momento, la mirada de la rubia cambio en tan solo unos segundos, de nostalgia, de abrumación, a un brillo falso de alegría,  y en ese momento Lita admiro la facilidad que tenia su amiga de disfrazar su estado de animo con tal velocidad 

Mina se levanto con energía mientras escondía con rapidez un papel que tenia en sus manos, pero no lo bastante rápido para que Lita no notara el movimiento, sin embargo no hizo ninguna pregunta y Mina agradeció mentalmente el silencio y discreción de su amiga, empezaron a hablar de trivialidades mientras se dirigían al sitio de reunión 

Ami ya estaba ahí cuando ellas entraron en la cafetería, las chicas rápidamente se dirigieron a la  mesa de la princesa de Mercurio 

- Ami por fin te veo – exclama Lita al verla – ya estábamos preocupados

- No desaparezcas de esa forma – le recrimina la rubia – pensamos que habías desaparecido

- Chicas, lo siento – se disculpa Ami – "valla manera de saludar, esto no empieza bien" – piensa la chica genio – pero les aseguro que tengo una muy buena razón,  ahora solo necesito que Luna me ayude a organizar parte de la información y quizás esta tenga algún sentido, ¿Han encontrado algo?

- Solo una carta, tal vez tu puedas examinarla – exclama Lita mientras le relata brevemente las ultimas noticias

Pues no había nadie, pensó Luis después de un rato, era una lastima, piensa mientras mira de nuevo aquel curioso objeto, por alguna razón sentía que era importante, por eso había ido a su apartamento para devolvérselo, pero parecía que este estaba vació, tal vez debería devolvérselo en la fiesta, por el momento tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender

- ¿Por qué razón tienes que ir a recibir a tu tío en el puerto y no en el aeropuerto como todo el mundo? – le preguntaba su amigo en cuanto subió al carro

- Es excéntrico – contesto secamente, no podía decirle la verdadera razón, de que la única manera de transportarlo era por el mar

- ¿Y no puedo conocerlo?

- No – contesta de una manera rotunda, dando a entender que no cambiaria de opinión

- Realmente no entiendo por que, pero si tu lo dices

- Estaré muy ocupado esta semana, que te parece si nos vemos en mi casa antes de la fiesta – el joven solo movió la cabeza en un signo de afirmación 

El recordaba cuando había conocido a Luis, eran amigos desde hace años, y conoce a toda su familia, a casi toda mejor dicho, al hermano de su padre, Jeremi, así se llamaba el tío de Luis, pero nunca lo había visto a pesar que su amigo lo había mencionado en un par de ocasiones, parecía ser el típico hombre excéntrico alejado del resto del mundo, tal vez sea una especie de ermitaño, quien sabe, jamás lo había visto de todos modos, pero parecía que el hombre tenia un carácter inaguantable, por que su familia se alejaba de él, incluso al misma Katrina, por que según había notado en esos años a Luis siempre le tocaba lidiar con él, pero todo era suposición, el jamás lo había conocido personalmente y apenas si se hablaba de él, en otras palabras lo único que sabia era que el hombre existía

- Algún día me gustaría conocerlo -  comenta lanzando el comentario al aire

- tal vez algún día – le contesta simplemente el joven mientras se pierde en sus propios pensamientos

Serena llego asentir que caminaba en círculos, si no fuera por que los parajes cambiaban, es que el lugar parecía simplemente interminable, y los sueños no ayudaban mucho a avanzar mas rápido, a veces se quedaba dormida sin darse cuenta, y el lugar cambiaba por completo, lo bueno es que las pesadillas se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes, estaba aprendiendo a ignorarlas y eso era un avance, aunque en algunas ocasiones se llego a preguntar si era avance o simplemente estaba endureciendo su propio corazón

Curiosamente ese se había convertido en su mayor temor, cambiar, pero lo estaba haciendo, estaba madurando, pero no desde que entro a ese lugar, claro que no, ese era un proceso que comenzó desde el primer momento en que conoció a Luna y toda su vida cambio lentamente, pero ella nunca había querido eso, la vida alegre y despreocupada de los adolescentes era demasiado exquisita como para querer cambiar eso

Ella solo se acurrucaba detrás de un edificio mientras grandes esferas de fuego caían en la ciudad, los gritos de terror retumbaban en sus oídos, pero ella no quería oírlos, ¿para que? Todo era falso después de todo, no era verdad que la ciudad estuviera en llamas, no era verdad todos esos cuerpos que estaban en el suelo, la sangre, el calor, el dolor, no era real, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan impotente? ¿por qué esa necesidad de que debía de hacer algo si nada de lo que hiciera valdría la pena?

Eso le recordaba un cuento que tubo que leer hace un año en el colegio, era litera occidental, el titulo era "la vida es sueño" en el libro el protagonista llego a la conclusión de que siempre se tiene que obrar bien, aunque sea solo un sueño

También recordaba una vieja película, donde el día siempre volvía a comenzar, y el protagonista tenia que vivir el mismo día una y otra vez, él llego a pensar de que nada de lo que hiciera tendría sentido por que el día siempre volvería a comenzar, hasta intento matarse pero siempre revivía por que el día empezaba de nuevo, pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo, hasta lograr que ese día fuera perfecto, y el tiempo siguió su curso

Tal vez debería intentarlo, total no perdía nada y ya estaba cansada de estar escondida, con temor a pesar de saber la verdad, todo era mejor que ese sentimiento de impotencia, pero una parte de ella deseaba tanto renunciar, y otra simplemente seguir adelante, a veces se sentía tan cansada que deseaba solo descansar, vivir en ese mundo falso que le prometieron donde los sueños son reales, donde el tiempo se detiene, y puede ser una chica normal, sin nada de que preocuparse mas que de la escuela y los videojuegos, ver a los chicos y enamorarse de todos, sin problemas, sin tanto dolor, pero eso era solo un sueño 

Cuando ella se levanto todo el sueño se desvaneció, por fin había terminado, había llegado a creer que nunca terminaría, mira alrededor, había llegado a un gran salón, con varias armaduras como decorado, todo el lugar estaba siendo iluminado por antorchas, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No tenia idea, ni tampoco le importaba, habían varios espejos, Serena simplemente tomo uno al azar, esperando para saber a donde la llevaba

El gatito la seguía de cerca, se había convertido en su acompañante, silencioso y pasivo, la seguía como si fuera una sombra, pero muy cariñoso, parecía saber cuando acercarse o cuando mantenerse alejado, como si gozara de una inteligencia superior a la de los gatos normales, era una agradable compañía

Leonor estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una cocina al estilo medieval, el lugar era bastante grande, como corresponde a la cocina de un castillo el cual tiene que albergar varios cocineros que preparen la mas amplia variedad de platillos, pero en ese momento el lugar estaba desierto, la única persona sentada en aquella gran mesa era la joven de ojos esmeralda

Ella se encontraba concentrada viendo el vació, el lugar podía ser en ocasiones terriblemente peligroso o terriblemente aburrido, en esta ocasión se encontraba en la segunda opción, no le gustaba estar inactiva, pero no tenia otro remedio, la ruptura dimencional estaba cerrada y no tenia la menor intención de abrirla por un tiempo, al menos no mientras no recuperara algo de fuerza, el ultimo intento había sido un fracaso y había traído a la persona equivocada, alguien sin el menor rastro de energía espiritual, mágica si, podía sentirlo, pero no espiritual

- A este paso no terminare nunca – exclama  la chica enojada

- Y entonces por que no te rindes – exclama una voz a su espalda, la chica maldice mentalmente, se había acercado mucho a un condenado espejo, ella no sabia si él se estaba burlando o solo era sarcástico, en realidad era las dos cosas

- ¿Qué quieres Daniel? – exclama la chica encarando al espejo, no le daría la satisfacción de que él notara lo débil que estaba en ese momento, mas de lo que ya lo había hecho

- cambias de humor con una velocidad asombrosa mi querida princesa – exclama el muchacho en el mismo tono jactancioso que tanto molestaba a la chica – no estabas así de animada la ultima vez que hablamos

- Solo estaba cansada, pero ya estoy mejor, gracias por tu preocupación – exclama ella con desprecio

- ¿Por qué no regresas? Pareces cansada

- No – exclama rotundamente

- ¿Acaso quieres que suplique? – exclama él de manera juguetona 

- No estaría mal – exclama ella en el mismo tono – nunca te he oído suplicar – luego cambia a un tono mas animado – no te preocupes, que de todos tu eres al que menos odio – exclama escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Ese es un insulto? – exclama tranquilo, pero a la chica le pareció percibir un leve tono de desilusión – tu definición de odiar es diferente a la ordinaria

- No entiendo de que hablas – exclama ella asiéndose la desentendida

- Eres demasiado orgullosa, has estado demasiado tiempo sola, y no podías aceptar que necesitas de alguien, por eso te alejabas, creí que lo habías superado pero parece que no

- Solo dices incoherencias 

- Si eso piensas – exclama tranquilamente – pero sabes mejor que yo lo que quiero decir – exclama antes de desaparecer

De nuevo sola en ese lugar, y por alguna razón ese silencio le parecía ahora insoportable.

Esta vez el túnel condujo a Serena a un campo grande de flores, pero este era diferente a los que ella conocía, estaba cubierta por una pequeña capa de neblina casi transparente, pero fría, deprimente, rápidamente reconoce algunas formas, pero su mente se negaba a reconocer lo que tenia en frente

Eran personas, pero mas que humanos parecían zombis, sin mente ni voluntad, eran varias esparcidas por el campo, pero parecía un centro autista o un manicomio, una mujer llamo su atención por ser la mas cercana, parecía cantar una canción mientras recogía unas flores, su cara de anciana se miraba demacrada, pálida, mas muerta que viva, sus ojos no tenían brillo, solo recogía flores, las cuales volvían a crecer de inmediato en cuanto eran cortadas 

Otra mujer paso cerca de Serena, parecía tararear una canción, bailaba y cantaba, como lo haría una persona que a perdido completamente la razón, vestía un traje de campo, un vestido con flores azules y un listón rojo en la parte de atrás, , un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa de la Luna, quien instintivamente volteo a ver la marca que tenia en su brazo para cerciorarse de que no era otra pesadilla, pero ahí estaba, cada vez mas pequeña, apenas una pequeña marca, pero ahí estaba, era la prueba que tantas veces le había servido para diferenciar el sueño de la realidad, simplemente por que esa marca no se podía ver en los sueños, ese lugar era real 

Voltea a ver de nuevo a la mujer, ya era una anciana, debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar, pero no era la única, habían mas, no pudo retener un grito de horror cuando tropezó con unos restos de algún hombre que se encontraban ocultos

Pero no eran los únicos, habían varios, en el suelo habían  varios esqueletos, resto de ropa, su corazón se aceleró con temor, pero nadie parecía notar su turbación, todos estaban concentrados en la nada, inconscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Ella siente como algo peludo le rozaba la mano, era  el pequeño gatito, el cual parecía que trataba de reconfortarla era verdad, no podía dejarse amedrentar por eso, tenia que tratar de tranquilizarse

- Tranquila Serena – se repetía a si misma tratando de ignorar una calavera muy cerca de sus piernas, ella aun continuaba en el suelo y tomaba suavemente  al gato mientras lo colocaba en su regazo, en eso nota como al gatito se le había enredado una cadenita, la cual tenia una especie de medallón, con una R grabada 

Al abrirlo se encuentra con una foto familiar, en ella se puede observar tres jóvenes, o mejor dicho, una niña y dos muchachas, a simple vista la niña no tendría mas de 10 años, cabello castaño, las  otras dos eran tan parecidas que debieron ser gemelas, ambas tenían un cabello negro, pero la foto no era muy clara debido al tiempo en que estuvo abandonada

La princesa de la luna levanta la mirada y observa de nuevo aquel campo, tanta gente atrapada en ese lugar, ¿por cuánto tiempo?, ¿ese era el destino que ese hermoso castillo deparaba a los intrusos? No podía creer esa realidad, tan cruda  y cruel, sin embargo así era

Ahora que se fijaba bien, casi toda la gente parecía vieja, la piel tenia un color entre negro y púrpura, casi del mismo color que la marca que ella tenia en el brazo, solo que a ellos se les había esparcido tanto que parecía el color de la piel

Ellos habían caído en la trampa del mundo irreal, de aquellos sueños ideales que ella también había conocido y que estuvo muy tentada a permanecer, después de todo, después de pasar por esas pesadillas y caer en el paraíso de la fantasía puede ser demasiado tentador,  o simplemente un escape al dolor, mas fácil que suicidarse, pensó la princesa de la luna

Aun así, a pesar de saber que no podía hacer nada, su sentido de empatia todavía formaba gran parte de su personalidad, no podía evitarlo y no quería tampoco, era parte de ella, simplemente le dolía el destino que tubo esa gente, la cual todavía seguía soñando pero en sueños agradables, dulces, sitios felices que solo pueden existir en la imaginación

Pero dolía tanto, muchos jóvenes pudieron haber dejado ahí su futuro y sus sueños, en ese campo rodeado de flores y que a Serena le recordaba mas a un cementerio, incluso mucha gente murió en ese lugar, pero y los vivos, ¿de que se alimentan? ¿cómo pueden seguir vivos si no cumplen con las necesidades básicas de subsistencia?, alguien o algo debía de encargarse de ellos

Fue cuando recordó a los fantasmas, ellos se alimentaban de los sueños, pero también de la energía vital de la gente, les roban su energía, ¿ellos se encargarían de toda esta gente prisionera? Talvez fueron ellos los encargados de reunirla en un solo lugar, tal vez la familia de la niña que escribió el diario estaría ahí

Eso seria algo bastante lógico, los fantasmas criaban a los prisioneros como los humanos crían el ganado, los alimentan para que estos no mueran de hambre ni de sed, en ese lugar no existían las enfermedades a excepción de la que ya padecían, la del sueño, por eso la gente moría de una enfermedad común, vejez, y por eso casi todos eran ancianos, pero eso significaba que desde hace mucho no se habría el portal para atraer mas victimas

Según lo que sabe solo una persona a logrado salir de esa trampa, las que estaban se harán cada vez mas viejas, pronto ellas también morirán, y a los fantasmas se les acabara el alimento, realmente no deseaba saber que harían ellos cuando eso pasara, no quería ni imaginarlo, solo toma al pequeño gatito entre sus brazos

Una sombra blanca se acercaba, eran ellos, esos fantasmas, en ese momento no sabia que decidir, su corazón quería quedarse, encontrar una manera de despertar a esas personas, ayudarlas a volver a la realidad, pero su razón dictaba que ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, no podía devolverlos a la realidad, y de todos modos, habían cambiado, que al despertar notarían como su juventud se había esfumado y eso seria mas cruel para ellos, tenia que decidir pronto, ellos estaban demasiado cerca

- Tenemos que irnos, y rápido -  exclama únicamente mientras comienza a correr en dirección opuesta a la de esas criaturas, eran tantas que parecían sombras blancas

Por suerte no venían a mucha velocidad y fue fácil dejarlos atrás, todos sus años de practica tenían que darle algo de crédito, después de todo ella corría todas las mañanas a gran velocidad para no llegar tarde a clases, lo malo es que casi nunca cumplía su cometido, pero al menos le daba cierta fortaleza y agilidad

- ¿Dónde hay un espejo cuando se le necesita – refunfuña la chica mientras sostiene fuertemente al pequeño gatito, el cual se oculta en el regazo de la chica

De pronto la chica se para en un pequeño lago, el lugar la deja asombrada, reconocía ese paisaje, claro que lo hacia, no había pasado tanto tiempo como para olvidarlo, era imposible olvidar un lugar como ese, era el paisaje de sus sueños, cuando Alan apareció en sus sueños, aunque no era él, sino solamente un disfraz, para ofrecerle el descanso en aquel campo, ¿ese era el paraíso que le ofrecía? Ya en el mundo real no era tan hermoso, tenia un aroma a muerte que lo hacia repugnante, incluso habían restos en el lago, alguien debía de haberse ahogado en el hace mucho tiempo, la persona de seguro no se dio cuenta de como sucedió

El gatito en su regazo parecía inquietarse, ella lo voltea a ver pero parece que el animalito le señalaba una dirección, Ella levanta la vista al otro del lago, a donde señalaba el pequeño, un gran espejo sobresalía de entre la maleza, podría ser la salida, pero ¿tendría que cruzar aquel horrible lago? ¿con ese esqueleto ahí?

- A no, claro que no –exclama ella con movimientos de cabeza, que hacia que sus coletas se mecieran de una manera graciosa – yo no cruzo por ahí, además no soy buena nadadora – en respuesta el gatito solo señala atrás de ella, la sombra blanca de los fantasmas estaba muy cerca – esta bien, tu ganas, pero si te mojas no te quejes

Curiosamente no lo hizo, y el lago era mas seco de lo que creía, pronto llego frente al espejo y lo cruzo sin pensar, lo malo es que del otro lado se encontró con un gran abismo y se vio a si misma en un acantilado, sostenida de una rama de árbol que sobre salía y que pudo agarrar gracias a un instinto de sobre vivencia, en gatito estaba sobre su cabeza acomodado en su cabello, y abajo sobresalía un gran abismo, y en el fondo se podían apreciar una pullas puntiagudas en espera de que alguien caiga para destrozar su carne

- Sabia que esta no era una buena idea – se queja la chica mientras trata de subir a la rama – es la ultima vez que sigo el consejo de un gato, ¿qué no puedo tener una mascota normal?

¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro? ¿dónde estaba? Se preguntaba la guardiana del tiempo, sentía que había dormido horas, no, días para ser mas exacta, había perdido el conocimiento en aquella tormenta, pero ¿dónde estaba? El lugar era frió, no llevaba su ropa de Sailor, había cambiado por unos sencillos pantalones que ella estaba usando cuando se aventuro al mar, la camisa si era diferente, ella estaba usando en aquel entonces una camisa manga larga, blanca, de botones y tallada, esta en cambio era de color negro, camiseta manga larga, con un cuello de V sencillo, no era que le quedara mal, si no que ¿de donde había salido? ¿Y su vieja camisa?, ahora que recordaba se había rasgado en la tormenta, cuando se le engancho en un clavo que sobresalía del bote, en aquel momento no le dio importancia, pero parecía que alguien se había tomado la molestia de buscarle otra

Intento volver a convertirse en Sailor Plut pero no pudo, no entendía por que, pero su pluma transformadora parecía no servir, casi como si fuera un objeto ordinario, y sin sus poderes estaba indefensa en aquel lugar, no tenia ningún medio para comunicarse, no sabia como salir, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba

- Fantástico – exclama simplemente en un tono neutral, tratando de esconder la ironía de sus palabras, no permitiría que una situación así afectara su autocontrol – y ahora hacia que dirección

Como todo estaba oscuro, no conocía, y no tenia poderes para defenderse, le daba igual la dirección a tomar, tal vez cualquier cosa seria mejor a estar ahí parada   

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando? Como saberlo, ese lugar parecía no tener tiempo ni dirección, cualquier lado parecía igual, fue cuando una luz se destaco a lo lejos, al menos un cambio, ¿bueno o malo? Eso tendría que averiguarlo  

Otra semana mas, y las chicas  no sabían que hacer, Serena cumplía dos semanas desaparecida, y estaban tan cerca de encontrarla como estaban al inicio, tenían teorías, pero ¿de que servían? Sabían que tenían razón, ella estaba viva en otra dimensión, pero de que servia si no sabían como llegar, como comunicarse, ni siquiera tenían la menor pista de cómo era ese lugar

Rei no podía evitar sentirse deprimida, estuvo tan cerca de sacarle la verdad a Rika, pero fueron interrumpidas por una muchacha, la cual era sacerdotisa y dijo que necesitaba de la ayuda de la anciana, la cual ella acepto gustosa a ayudarle, Rei estaba a punto de quejarse, no le había querido decir nada, los recuerdos fluían en su mente como las aguas del río

- Tengo que saber, yo se que usted sabe la verdad, entiéndame por favor

- Y tu entiéndeme pequeña, no puedo, ya muchas vidas se han perdido, no arriesgare otra

- No puedo creer como una persona que se cree tan humanitaria sea capaz de dejar que una joven de 16 años este perdida, ¿y que hay de los demás que han desaparecido? ¿no le remuerden la conciencia?

- No puedo hacer nada por ellos, ¿qué puedo decir? No naveguen por las aguas por que hay una tormenta interdimencional que se roba a los jóvenes que poseen poderes espirituales y a todos aquellos que estén con ellos

- No me impor – en eso se detiene - ¿qué quiere decir con personas que poseen poderes espirituales? – exclama ya mas tranquila, pero su voz no había perdido el enojo

- Lo que dije, los únicos que son llevados son aquellos que poseen poderes espirituales, lo que me sorprende es que tu amiga parecía carecer de estos, no se por que fue arrastrada

- Y a todos aquellos que estén con ellos – repite Rei, recordando la tormenta, Serena y ella eran arrastradas por las olas, pero Rei fue la rescatada, ella siempre a tenido dotes espirituales, no en vano es sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa, ella era la que debería estar perdida, no Serena, debió de haber sido llevada por error

Si antes se sentía culpable, ahora se sentía peor, Serena la había protegido, y era ella la que estaba perdida, las cosas no debieron de pasar así, ella era la única culpable, ¿por qué tubo que ir a esa fiesta? Tenia mucho trabajo el día siguiente, su abuelo le había recomendado que no fuera pero era demasiado necea, y Nicolas se ofreció a hacer el trabajo para que ella pudiera asistir

Fue su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan necia, si no hubiera molestado tanto a Ami que solo quería protegerlas, ella era la culpable de todo, debió de obedecer a su abuelo, debió escuchar a Ami, debió proteger a Serena, pero no hizo ninguna, y ahora hasta Setsuna había desaparecido y la moral del equipo se desplomaba lentamente

- No es tu culpa – exclama la anciana como si leyera sus pensamientos – ya me imaginaba que había sido un error, ella solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado

- Si – exclama la chica con una media sonrisa – Serena tiene ese talento, es una torpe – exclama lo ultimo con infinita tristeza – por eso debe decirme que paso, es mi culpa, yo debería estar en su lugar

- Pero  no lo estas, y el pasado es incambiable, ¿por qué no sigues adelante? Aprovecha que has sobrevivido

- No hable como si ella estuviera muerta – exclama Rei con furia – ella no es solo una amiga, es alguien muy especial, nos brinda luz y esperanza en los momentos de oscuridad, nos a mantenido juntas no importa las circunstancias, posee el corazón mas noble que yo jamás allá conocido, debí protegerla, era mi deber, no puede decir ahora que no importa

- Entiendo como te siente pero debes de calmarte – exclama ella con paciencia

- No, no puede entender, no podrá a menos que aya vivido lo que nosotras

- Y tu no puedes saber lo que es allá si no lo has vivido, perdí a toda mi familia el día de mi cumpleaños, nunca podré olvidar eso, ¿ellos murieron por mi culpa o por la de mi hermana?,ambas teníamos poderes, tal vez nunca lo sepa, tal vez no deseo saberlo, solo deseo olvidarlo, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

- Tal vez yo si pueda hacer algo

- No podrás, ya le dije a una y no seré la responsable de otra

- ¿De que habla?

- Disculpe – exclama la voz de una joven mientras entra tímidamente a la habitación

Y así termino toda la entrevista, había obtenido un total de nada, y eso era abrumador, ella le había dicho que la recibiría  mañana, pero Rei se topo con la sorpresa de que se había ido, se mudo, no dejo rastros de su paradero, lo mas seguro lo había hecho para que no la molestaran mas con el asunto, sabia que Rei no se daría por vencida, pero no pudo hacer nada, y hasta ahora no la había encontrado

Había estado todos esos días sin dormir, y Nicolas ya estaba realmente preocupado, las ojeras de Rei eran mas que evidentes, al igual que la fatiga, pasaba noches en vela y apenas probaba bocado, de seguir así pronto se desmayaría

- Rei, tal vez debería de descansar un poco – exclama el mientras dejaba una bandeja de comida en la puerta de la habitación donde la joven sacerdotisa meditaba

- No lo entiendo – exclama ella mas para si misma que para él – no encuentro nada, de que sirve poder leer el fuego si no me dice lo que necesito, de que sirven mis habilidades ahora

- Solo se esta subestimando, usted es muy hábil pero tiene que relajarse un poco – exclama el con entusiasmo, pero ella parecía no escucharlo – la vida es muy hermosa para estar encerrado, hay que salir a divertirse

- Sabes que, creo que tienes razón – exclama de pronto – ya me canse de estar encerrada, quiero salir divertirme – luego se dirige hacia él, y para su sorpresa ella le toma la mano mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos, una mirada llena de decisión – por favor, llévame a un lugar donde pueda olvidar

¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Simplemente se quedo de piedra por una décimas de segundo, la chica debía de estar en shock para hablarle de ese modo, Rei se había estado comportando de un modo muy extraño, la tristeza en sus ojos era notoria, él sabia que sus amigas eran muy importantes para Rei, tal vez ahora que estaba sensible seria su oportunidad

Menea la cabeza ante esa idea, él no podría hacerlo, era ruin, aprovecharse de la desaparición de una chica, y mas una como lo era Serena, jamás podría perdonárselo, simplemente no podría, pero tampoco daría una negativa a su amada, Rei necesitaba salir y esa era una buena oportunidad, ¿tal vez una disco la anime?

Había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que tubo esos extraños sueños, y a menudo Richard se preguntaba si su decisión no había sido precipitada, después de todo solo habían sido sueños confusos y bastante extraños, por suerte era temporada de vacaciones en el colegio, pero pronto iniciarían de nuevo las clases, solo faltaba una semana para iniciar el periodo de estudio, tal vez debería tratar de hablar entonces con Serena. 

Pero primero tenia que contestar a la llamada de una amiga, en realidad no tenia deseos de ir pero la joven insistía tanto, en vista de que se tomo la molestia demudarse, da un suspiro de resignación, ni sus donde de ver el futuro lo salvarían de esa fiesta

Había llegado de manera inesperada, su sueño, lo había logrado, era la carta que tanto había deseado, por lo que había estudiado tanto, pero entonces ¿por qué no se sentía contenta?, ¿por qué ese vació? Era fácil la respuesta, ¿cómo podía estar contenta si su amiga no estaba ahí para felicitarla?  Serena estaría tan contenta, era su culpa que ella no estuviera, sus sueños, aquellos que no habían sido sueños sino premoniciones que no escucho

Ami tenia en sus manos una carta, la carta que tanto había esperado y había llegado en el momento mas inesperado, su beca ya estaba lista, la partida debía ser en dos meses, Europa, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con ir a estudiar medicina a Europa? Había sido su deseo desde pequeña, pero ahora

No podía irse, no dejando la situación como estaba, ¿y si todo se solucionaba antes de que tuviera que partir? Era una solución, dos meses eran demasiado, lo mas seguro es que su amiga estaría de vuelta antes de ese tiempo, pero entonces, ¿tendría fuerzas para dejar a sus amigas? Tenia que, era su sueño, ellas comprenderían, claro que lo harían, era su oportunidad, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?   

Por lo pronto tenia que pensar en algo mas trivial, ¿qué se pondría para la fiesta? Y una vez mas se pregunto por que razón había aceptado, y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido contarle a las chicas? Mina le encanto la idea, tanto que se auto invito junto con Lita, la cual siempre es arrastrada en las empresas de su amiga, si Serena estuviera también hubiera ido, el recuerdo lleno de tristeza la mente de la joven genio, la culpa era demasiado fuerte, y la impotencia no era de ayuda    

Mina estaba sentada en su cama, habían sido las vacaciones mas tristes que había tenido en su vida, se sentía sola y desvalida, como antes, ¿por qué? Los recuerdos eran muy dolorosos, prefería refugiarse en un mundo ficticio, alejado de ese  pasado, era una tontería seguir sufriendo por eso, después de todo si lo pensaba bien solo era una tontería, ya no estaba sola, tenia a sus amigas, Artemis aun estaba con ella, por siempre

- Mina, tal vez deberías responder – exclama Artemis, apuntando las cartas que habían torturado tanto a su dueña, él era el confidente de la chica, y sabia casi todos sus secretos, y sabia lo deprimida que Mina había estado todo ese tiempo, no solo por la carta del concurso, sino por la anterior, tal vez la compañía de las chicas la hubiera animado, pero ahora, el grupo estaba mas apartado que nunca – es tu oportunidad, es tu sueño, deberías aceptar el premio del concurso

- No puedo Artemis, no como esta la situación – exclama ella en un tono tan apagado que nadie lo relacionaría con el dinámico que siempre poseía – como podría, las chicas siempre me han animado, no puedo simplemente seguir como si nada pasara – luego voltea su vista hacia la ventana

- Y como va la investigación, ya ha pasado una semana – el gato blanco simplemente dirige su atención al suelo

- Nada, lo lamento, simplemente no hay ningún dato que nos de una pista acertada

- Creí que la información de Ami era precisa

- Si, pero son datos demasiado superficiales, no dan la respuesta exacta ni ubicación, talvez si la abertura siguiera abierta, pero ya hemos ido varias veces y no hay manera de abrirla

- Entiendo – exclama simplemente – Artemis, que traje crees que deba lucir en la fiesta –exclama esto ultimo en su tono jovial de siempre, mientras se dirige al ropero, mientras Artemis mira de una forma fugaz una maleta preparada al lado de la cama  

Ami lucia un elegante vestido azul, el cual le entallaba bellamente su figura, pero a ella poco le interesaban esos detalles, su vanidad era casi mínima, en cambio estaba mas preocupada por otros asuntos, y el mismo asunto le daba vueltas a la cabeza ¿cómo era que sus amigas se las habían arreglado para convencerla?

- No estoy muy segura de que debamos ir – exclama la princesa de mercurio mientras observa como sus amigas se arreglaban afanosamente

- Ami tiene razón Mina, la invitaron a ella no a nosotras, no creo que deberíamos ir – exclama Lita – siento que me estuviera colando

- Claro que no, demás piensen un poco chicas, es una gran oportunidad, según escuche será una gran fiesta con lo mejor de la sociedad – exclama la chica animada

- Perdona Mina – exclama Ami – pero no entiendo por que ese grado democión, no es la primera vez que asistimos a un evento importante y este no será muy diferente

- La diferencia mis queridas amigas – exclama con una sonrisa traviesa – es que en esa fiesta solo habrá gente joven, la mayoría delos invitados son jóvenes de la universidad, ya se que hemos asistido a otras celebraciones, como la que Darien nos invito aquella vez con los jóvenes prometedores del Japón, pero esta fiesta no tendrá su grado de seriedad, tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien especial

- La fiesta es de Laura Oxley, su familia es altamente influyente desde que se mudaron a Japón – recuerda Lita – tal vez no nos permitan entrar, no hemos sido invitadas

- Tonterías, si Ami asistirá ¿por qué no nosotras? – exclama Mina de forma despreocupada – y que tal me queda el vestido

- Te queda bien – exclama Lita de forma monótona – Aun no estoy segura

- Ya deja de desconfiar, ¿cómo nos iremos?

- Hable con Katrina esta mañana, dijo que ella nos recogería – contesta Ami

- Lo ven, no hay de que preocuparse 

- Me da pesar ir solo nosotras tres – exclama Lita con tristeza  – debimos de haber insistido mas a Rei

- Ella a estado muy apartada últimamente,¿me pregunto que a descubierto? – comenta Ami mas para ella que para su compañera

Por suerte no habían tenido problemas para entrar, Katrina, a pesar de ser menor que la mayoría, parecía ser una persona muy sociable, y parecía que tenia mucha influencia

- Es por el nombre de la familia o por agradar a mi hermano – contesto ella simplemente – Luis tiene demasiadas amistades, y muchas chicas harían cualquier cosa por conquistarlo, no se por que, parece ser que sabe siempre que decir, siempre aya las palabras exactas para que una chica se enamore de él

- En serio – exclama Mina – me encantaría conocer a tu hermano, parece ser todo un rompecorazones 

- No lo dudes, no te preocupes, cuando el venga lo sabrás, es el alma de la fiesta, pero si te dice algo galante ten cuidado, lo hace con cada chica que conoce

- Que extraño, conmigo se comporto de una manera muy tranquila – exclama Ami, no pudiendo imaginar al muchacho reservado con aquel que describe su hermana

- Ese día el había actuado muy extraño, demasiado pensativo – recordó Katrina – no importa, vengo en un momento, ustedes diviértanse chicas – exclamo dejando a las jóvenes en medio del salón

Mina no paraba de observar a todos los chicos de la fiesta, no podía evitar babear por cada chico que se acercaba, el problema es que cada vez que trataba de acercarse a uno estos terminaban huyendo de ella, lo cual no ayudo mucho a su ya alterado animo

- No entiendo – exclama Mina mientras se sienta desanimada - ¿por qué? Acaso pido mucho, solo busco a un joven guapo, inteligente, rico, amable, que este loco  por mi y me idolatre como la diosa del amor que soy – exclama la chica, produciendo que a sus dos compañeras les salieran unas gotitas por la cabeza

- Mina, no crees que te excedes mucho –exclama Ami con aire calmado – yo no tengo mucha experiencia en el área pero creo que tiendes a ser demasiado expresiva

- A los chicos le gustan las chicas que llevan la iniciativo – exclama Mina con aire sabio – lo leí en la revista corazón solitario, ¿qué opinas Lita?

En eso ambas chicas notan como Lita parecía algo distraída, lo había estado toda la semana pero no quería decirla causa de su ensimismamiento, a lo que ambas chicas lo atribuían a la desaparición de su líder, la verdad era que cada una había notado como el resto parecían distraídas desde aquella noche

- Lita, te estoy hablando – exclama Mina tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga

- ha, decías algo – exclama la chica todavía distraída

- Si, Lita despierta,¿en que estabas pensando?

- Sucede algo malo Lita – exclama Ami de manera mas comprensiva – he notado que no estas tan animada como siempre

- No es nada, simplemente estoy un poco cansada, ya han pasado dos semanas, una que no tenemos noticias de Setsuna, eso me preocupa

- Recuerda que prometimos no mencionarlo – le recuerda Mina – esta es una fiesta, hay que divertirse – exclama Mina mientras se alejaba de las chicas en casería de algo mas interesante

- No entiendo como puede estar tan tranquila – recrimina Lita al ver la expresión tan pasiva y dinámica de su amiga

- Así es Mina – le recuerda Ami – pero por mucho que lo disfrace se que algo le preocupa, parece triste, no se por que y ella se niega a admitirlo, ella es mas madura de lo que parece, y esconde su sensibilidad en las cosas banales para que su corazón no sufra mas de lo que puede soportar, las personas reaccionan ante diversas situaciones de manera diferente, y esta debe ser la forma en que lo maneja ella

- La verdades que cada una tiene un secreto que guardar, ¿cuál es el tuyo? – exclama mirando a Ami, la cual se hace la desentendida – se que algo te a preocupado, algo que no quieres decir – pero la chica de cabellos azules solo guarda silencio – esta bien – exclama al fin – cada cual a su momento 

Exclamo con su hermoso tono suave y conciliador, tan lleno de ternura y Ami no pudo evitar pensar que Lita seria una gran madre, parecía saber cuando callar o cuando molestar, contrario a Mina que parecía no reconocer la diferencia, Lita era una persona muy tranquila que sabia apoyar y animar con su sola presencia, aunque no tenia el mismo resultado animado y enérgico de Serena, la cual parecía brillar como el sol, cuando ella estaba todo parecía ir bien, no importaba cuanto se quejara, no importaba si estaba desanimada, su sola presencia, por alguna razón desconocida, traía esperanzas, pero ahora, Ami no pudo evitar que un suspiro lleno de melancolía escapara de sus labios, traicionando sus sentimientos y haciéndolos visibles a su amiga que tenia al lado, pero esta no menciono ningún comentario

Mina estaba muy animada, pero pronto sus ojos se fijan en un grupo de jóvenes, varias chicas estaban alrededor, y como no, esos chicos si que estaban guapos, había uno que le llamo la atención, de cabello negro, no tendría mas de veinte años, pero las chicas con que estaba se miraban tan elegantes y sofisticadas, que realmente no intento acercarse al grupo, no quería sentirse como una tonta, así que se fue con sus amigas que conversaban con otras  chicas que estaban ahí, Ami pronto estaba rodeada de chicos, los cuales hablaban de temas que Mina no entendía, Ami se miraba tan inocente, tan dulce como un ángel, tenia talento para hablar, sabia como llamar la atención sin proponérselo, incluso hasta Lita parecía que no le iba nada mal, y ella no lograría nada ni aunque hiciera cabriolas, eso la entristecía, pero no lo demostraría

- Chicas, quiero presentarles a mi hermano y algunos de sus amigos – les dice Katrina a las tres sailors – ellos son Carlos, Takeda – exclama señalando a otro joven – Mark, Anna – exclama señalando finalmente a una chica 

Eran los chicos que habían llamado la atención de Mina, pero esta ya se había desanimado lo suficiente para no ponerse a saltar, al fin y al cabo no tenia importancia

- Mi estimada flor del oceano, me alegra que allá podido llegar – exclama el muchacho saludando a Ami

- Prometí que vendría

- Espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos 

- Espero que no – exclama ella de manera educada – espero que no le moleste, pero me tome la libertad de invitar a unas amigas, ella es Lita 

- Mucho gusto – exclama la joven

- El placer es mío, usted posee una personalidad electrizante 

- He, gracias – exclama la joven de manera insegura

- Y ella es Mina – termina Ami

- Mina Aino, mucho gusto – exclama la joven, no con su animo acostumbrado pero si con cortesía

- La hermosa diosa parece que se aburre – exclama el joven 

- No, claro que no, esta casa es muy bonita – se defiende la chica con animo

- Tal vez la princesa de venus nos haga el honor de acompañarnos – exclamo el casi sin pensar, no sabia por que había dicho eso

- Será un placer – exclama la chica un poco mas animada

Ami solo tubo oportunidad de hablar con Lita un rato después que ellos se habían ido, la duda se había hecho demasiado grande, al principio creyó que era galantería o coincidencia, pero esto ya era demasiado

- Te fijaste – le susurra a Lita

- Si, invito a Mina y a nosotros no, que injusto

- No me refiero a eso,  no te fijaste como nos llamo, a mi me dijo flor del océano, al principio creí que era casualidad, pero a ti te nombro con el elemento rayo, y por que dijo que Mina era la princesa de venus

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea casualidad?

- Difícilmente, nos llama por nuestro elemento regente, apuesto a que si Rei hubiera venido habría dicho que su personalidad es ardiente o algo parecido, de algún modo debe presentirnos 

- ¿Crees que sea peligroso? A mi me parece un chico normal

- no debemos arriesgarnos, en todo caso debemos saber por que nos llama así

- Es muy extraño – exclama Katrina de pronto mientras se acerca de nuevo a las jóvenes – actúa de un modo muy extraño

- ¿Quién? – exclama Lita

- Luis, rara vez lo he visto así, no entiendo por que les hablo de esa forma, no es su manera de saludar, bueno, no importa, chicas, quiero presentarles a la anfitriona – exclama mientras una hermosa chica de cabellos negros se acercaba a las chicas

Pero ella no venia sola, estaba platicando muy animadamente con un joven, un joven que ella conocía muy bien y que no había vuelto a ver desde hace mas de un año, sus miradas se cruzaron al mismo tiempo 

¿de todas las formas? Se preguntaba el chico, ¿de todos los medios y caminos? Jamás espero volverla a ver de esa forma, estaba tan bella como la recordaba, tan angelical, todo en ella parecía una visión perfecta, sus dones jamás lo habían preparado para tenerla de frente, y menos de esa forma, la joven estaba radiante, su belleza se había incrementado pero su dulzura parecía intacta, por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, todo parecía haber desaparecido alrededor y solo existía ella, hasta que la joven a su lado lo devolvió a la realidad

- Ella es Laura – presentaba Katrina – ellas son Lita y Ami

- Es un placer – exclama la chica y luego fija su atención en Ami – tu eres la famosa Ami Mizuno, Richard me había hablado mucho de ti – luego se dirige al chico – me imagino que querrán hablar después de tanto tiempo, con permiso, iré a saludar a los demás invitados

Exclama la joven después de ir cortésmente en otra dirección, Lita no sabia por que pero sintió que sobraba en ese lugar, ella no conocía al joven pero parecía que Ami si, así que prefirió hacer una graciosa retirada, Ami no se dio cuenta en que momento habían quedado solos

- A pasado algún tiempo – rompe el silencio al fin la chica– como has estado

- Bien, supongo – el chico trato de recordar el motivo de su viaje a la ciudad – he, Ami, necesito hablar contigo, podemos salir al jardín, ahí es mas silencioso – exclama esto ultimo con la cara completamente roja

- Si, claro, no hay problema – exclama la joven mientras se encaminan a la salida del salón

Luna acababa de dejar la computadora y ahora miraba el firmamento, Artemis la acompañaba en silencio, Darien se acababa de ir a acostar, debía de estar agotado, esa semana fue de ir y venir, mas la búsqueda, al menos la ventaja era que estaba tan cansado que dormía profundamente. Artemis se notaba indeciso, como si deseara decir algo

- Luna – exclama al fin – solo quería comunicarte que no podré ayudarte esta semana – exclama el gatito bajando la cabeza evitando la mirada de la gata

- ¿Qué sucede? – exclama extrañada - ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te preocupa? No he estado tan distraída como para no darme cuenta, me ocultas algo, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

- El asunto no es mío, sino de Mina – exclama bajando la cabeza – ella y yo viajaremos a Inglaterra mañana por la mañana, es un asunto personal, pero solo será por una semana, tal vez menos

- ¿No puedes quedarte? – exclama la gatita

- No, realmente lo lamento, mas como están las cosas, se que el grupo debería estar mas único y no estoy contribuyendo mucho, pero tengo que acompañarla 

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habían dicho antes?

- Es algo un poco privado, una salida silenciosa, espero que nos disculpes con las chicas

- Esta bien, les diré, pero no estarán muy contentas cuando llega mañana y no estén – dice finalmente la gatita

Serena se encontraba sentada en el grueso tronco del árbol, la vista era muy bonita, si no fuera por que estaba atrapada en un gran precipicio, no había manera de escalar, y saltar seria un suicidio

- Malditos espejos que tienen que desaparecer, ¿por qué algunos espejos desaparecen después de ser cruzados y otros no? De seguro es solo para mortificar a la pobre gente que pasa por aquí, hay, tengo hambre, estoy mojada ya me canse – grita serena – esto es el colmo, que no hay nadie aquí, por que dejan que una pobre niña pase por esto, no es justo, yo solo quería ir a una fiesta y luego terminar una carta, Darien por que no vienes por mi, tengo miedo, frío, hambre, y estoy atrapada, mejor se hubieran atrapado a otra – y hubiera seguido el resto de la tarde con su berrinche, pero nota como el gatito la observa extrañado – creo que luzco extraña verdad – exclama en un tono mucho mas calmado mientras acaricia al gatito – no se por que, pero muchas veces tengo deseos de gritar, quejarme, siempre es así y no se por que – exclama mientras abraza mas fuerte al gatito, pero sin lastimarlo – las chicas siempre me consolaban, aunque admito que me comporto de un modo muy infantil, pero me siento tan libre cuando lo hago, pero siempre tuve que seguir, no importa lo asustada que estaba, y ellas siempre me apoyaban, pero ahora me siento sola y no se que hacer,  y quiero gritar, aunque se que de nada va a servir, de todos modos no hay nadie que me escuche – exclama con tristeza – espero que las chicas estén bien, realmente las extraño, Darien, como quisiera poder hablar contigo

Después de eso, la chica se abandona en sus recuerdos, en ese lugar no había noche ni día, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo podía esperar, después de todo, su única función en el grupo había sido tratar de dar esperanza, ¿y si las chicas estarían mejor sin ella? Esa era una posibilidad que no deseaba pensar, por que muy en el fondo todas las personas tienen algo de orgullo y un fuerte deseo de ser necesarias,  aunque solo sea un poco, observa de nuevo la marca, era ahora tan pequeña que apenas se miraba, deseaba que esa fuera una buena señal

Hoy conocí a otra persona, es un niño un poco mayor que yo, pero parece que él ya lleva mas tiempo en el castillo, por que me dio la impresión de que lo conocía, recuerdo bien los detalles de cómo apareció. Yo había encontrado otra de esas extrañas piedras, esas que dicen "vengeance" ya es la cuarta que encuentro, no se que serán, la primera ya describí donde estaba, la segundo se encontraba detrás de una gran estatua en forma de unicornio, la siguiente era al pie de un árbol de naranjas, al principio me pareció que era una tumba por que parecía una lapida, hasta tenia flores blancas que la cubrían, aunque tal vez si sean lapidas, no he querido pensar en ello

Esta se encontraba en un salón donde había la figura de una gran dragón en el piso, la pintura era realmente bella aquel ser mitológico parecía tan real, al fondo, atrás de una cortina, estaba esa extraña piedra, siento en ella un extraño poder, casi maligno, esta vez no resisto la tentación de tocarla, pero en cuanto mis manos tocaron el extraño símbolo este empezó a brillar, me asuste mucho, así que retrocedí, y un hoyo se abrió, apareciendo un gran monstruo que se lanzo sobre mi, no sabría como describirlo, no tenia una forma conocida, pero era grande, deforme, de color rojizo, y lo mas terrorífico era el fuego que lanzaba, no sabia a donde ir, me habría quemado de no ser por ese niño, apareció de la nada por medio de uno de los espejos, tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro por el salón hasta que atravesamos otro espejo, yo estaba tan asustada que no opuse resistencia

Ya después que estuve a salvo en un pasillo me dio tiempo de ver a mi nuevo acompañante, como escribí antes, era un niño, sus cabellos eran dorados y llegaban hasta los hombros, su voz era muy suave, muy hermosa a mi parecer,  y parecía ser muy amable, de alguna manera me recordó a Alus

Casi no hablo, dijo que no podía quedarse mas, que lastima, pero me dijo que no perdiera la fe, estaba muy cerca de la salida, y me dijo que la manera mas fácil de salir era por arriba, y sobre todo con mucha fe y deseos de vivir,  no entendí a que se refería pero el ya se había ido

Estoy cansada, hambrienta, lo único que no tengo es sueño, ni deseos de soñar, la marca se cada vez mas grande, pronto mi brazo quedara completamente de ese color y temo que se esparza por mi cuerpo, pero no se como detenerla, cada vez estoy mas cansada de luchar,¿qué caso tiene? Mi familia, la he perdido por completo, hoy los vi, en realidad solo a mis hermanas, no puedo describir en palabras lo que sentí,¿dolor? ¿miedo? ¿angustia? No se, pero al verlas así sentía que el corazón se me desgarraba, era como ver su cadáver en vida, sus ojos no tenían brillo, y al acercarme, me di cuenta que sus almas habían escapado de sus cuerpos a un sitio inaccesible

En ese momento recordé tantas cosas, nuestras peleas, nuestras diferencias, recuerdo que en las tardes me trenzaban el cabello, o cuando me levantaban en la mañana para que fuera a la escuela, los pasteles de mamá eran los mas ricos del mundo, ¿por qué no lo vi antes?

No quería resignarme, pero mi corazón me decía que esos momentos jamás volverían, por que por mas que les hable, por mas que trate de llamarlos, no les arranque ninguna reacción, eran como muertos en vida, tal vez ese es mi lugar, debería morir con ellos y así estar juntos para siempre, nada me espera después

Los fantasmas regresan para alimentarse, y no me importa que me ataquen, no quiero moverme del lado de mi familia, pero alguien no quiere que me quede ahí, ella me arrastro lejos, llevándome a otro pasillo

No se por que esa chica de cabello verde lo hizo, pero seguía siendo una antipática, "si has llegado tan lejos no deberías morir aquí" me dijo de mal humor "crees que ellos estarían felices, lo dudo, pero si quieres morir así es tu problema" y simplemente desapareció por el espejo dejándome en el pasillo 

Hoy si que me paso algo raro, pero a la vez maravilloso, me encontré con un camino sin salida, había un gran acantilado abajo de mis pies y un salto era imposible, estaba a punto de regresar cuando note que había algo escrito en un árbol "el que quiera cruzar tendrá que volar" decía simplemente, no entendí a que se refería, pero había otra leyenda al lado "el que quiera volar solo lo tiene que desear y estar seguro de que lo lograra" pues bien, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Estaba tan cansada que no tenia que perder, abajo hay un río después de todo, no me pasara nada

Nunca olvidare la sensación, casi no lo logro, pero en el ultimo momento lo hice, no se como logre volar al otro lado, pero lo hice, tal vez por eso le llamaban castillo de las ilusiones, parece que cualquier cosa se puede realizar en este lugar

El clima era bastante acogedor esa noche, el jardín estaba adornado de rosas, apenas ligeramente iluminado lo que le daba una impresión mas misteriosa, unas cuantas luciérnagas iluminaban el pacifico paraje, el cual parecía ajeno al ruido de la fiesta, pero Richard apenas reparaba en esos detalles, estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabia que decir, tampoco quería hacer el ridículo delante de la chica de sus sueños, aun sabiendo que ella no era de las personas que se burlaran de los demás, al contrario, entre las grandes cualidades que poseía la chica, de las cuales el podría hacer un ensayo de cien pagina en un momento y aun tendría inspiración. Era su discreción

- Que hermoso, no crees – las palabras de la chica sacan al joven de sus pensamientos, pero no entendía a que se refería la chica debido a estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, ella pareció darse cuenta por que continuo de manera discreta – el jardín, es un diseño Europeo, exclusivo de Escocia, lo había visto en fotos pero es mas hermoso de lo que me imaginaba

- Laura es Escocesa, su padre es el embajador aquí en Japón

- Nunca me imagine que nos encontráramos aquí, ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?

- Su madre es Japonesa, y fue compañera de estudios de la mía, Laura nació en Escocia pero se mudo aquí hace como 5 años con su familia – explica con mas confianza, lo que solía ocurrir cuando se encontraba en una área conocida o fácilmente controlable – ella tenia problemas con su Japonés y yo con mi ingles, nos ayudamos mutuamente, cuando me mude de la ciudad perdimos el contacto, hasta hace unos días que volví a la ciudad

- No es por ser grosera pero, estoy feliz de volverte a ver, pero me extraña y preocupa tu regreso, ¿pasara algo grave? – pregunta con cierto temor, si un enemigo se decidiera a atacarlas estarían con demasiada desventaja

El solo baja la cabeza en respuesta, ¿qué iba a decirle? Ni el mismo sabia lo que había soñado, si es que eran mas que solo sueños, todavía no había logrado interpretarlos, pero la duda era muy grande y pensó que la ayuda de las chicas le brindaría cierto sentido a sus visiones, eso y su gran deseo de volver a ver a Ami, temía que ella estuviera en algún peligro

La chica seguía esperando, paciente pero angustiada, su silencio no presagiaba nada bueno y él lo sabia, así que decide contestarle de inmediato y terminar con la duda, respira profundo y levanta la vista viendo directamente los hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos de la joven, y en ese momento el suelo pareció desaparecer

De pronto se encontraba en otro lugar,¿era una visión? Si, lo era, tan clara como las de antes, pero una neblina le impedía descubrir donde estaba, y el lugar temblaba, parecía un terremoto, el edificio parecía estar siendo sacudido con fuerza, trata de mantenerse de pie pero es imposible, lo mas asombroso era la manera en que las paredes parecían querer resistir aquellos golpes, a pesar de las ranuras que empezaban a formarse, aunque a este paso no durarían mucho, y el suelo empezaba desquebrajarse 

- Todo el lugar se viene abajo – escucho él, pero no podía saber de quien o de donde venia el sonido – tenemos que salir de aquí

- El choque de energías es muy fuerte y esta provocando una gran inestabilidad – reconoció la voz de Ami, la cual sonaba nerviosa y bastante preocupada – ¿cómo podremos salir? No se ve nada

- Prueba con tu computadora – fue cuando Richard podo distinguir a la chica a través de la neblina, tenia puesto su visor y en las manos sostenía su computadora, recostada en la pared para poder mantenerse de pie en medio de ese terremoto  

- Nada, hay demasiada inestabilidad, no tengo la menor idea de por donde ir, todo el lugar es un caos

- Es por aquí – les grita una tercera voz, cada vez se acostumbraba mas a ver entre la neblina y pudo distinguir con claridad al dueño, la cual era una niña de unos diez años o menos, cabellera negra y bastante larga, debajo de la cintura – pero hay que darse prisa, pronto esta ala también se vendrá abajo

- Gabriel, ¿dónde están los demás? – le pregunta Ami a la recién llegada 

- No hay tiempo – alega la niña – si miran atrás quedaremos atrapados, tenemos que irnos 

Una onda de energía los golpea con fuerza, luego una intensa luz parecía querer cubrir todo el lugar poco a poco, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver era un cuadro que se encontraba en uno de los muros, solo fue un vistazo rápido, pero logro distinguir la pintura de un castillo y el titulo, el cual se encontraba en latín, pero había otra palabra que logro distinguir por que estaba en ingles, Ilusión, y el escenario desapareció, al volver en sí noto que no debió de pasar mas  de unos segundos

- Entonces si era real – exclama el muchacho

- ¿Qué era real? 

- Por muchos días dude si solo era mi imaginación, pero ahora estoy seguro, era real, pero aun no se lo que significa – exclama mas para él que para la princesa de Mercurio

- No entiendo,¿estas bien? Por un momento parecías ausente, ¿qué viste? ¿tiene algo que ver con tu regreso a Tokio?

- No se lo que vi, todo era demasiado confuso – dice mientras trata de ordenar la nueva información con la anterior pero no obtenía nada, antes era mas fácil, cuando supo las preguntas del examen era bastante claro, aun cuando se entero de que Darien planeaba atraparlo había resultado bastante rápido de entender, pero ahora, no sabia que pensar, solo una palabra abría resultado clara – Ilusión, me pregunto que significa – susurro al fin, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Ami no escuchara

Serena ya se había cansado de estar en la copa de ese árbol, si iba a hacer algo lo haría ahora, si una niña lo hizo por que no ella, era simple, solo hay que saltar al barranco, y si algo sale mal solo perdería la vida, así de simple, por lo que respiro hondo, miro hacia abajo una ultima vez, era bastante alto, pero no tanto como cuando se lanzo para alcanzar a Rini depuse de que Neherenia la lanzo de aquella plataforma estando la pequeña Chibi Moon inconsciente, lo había logrado en aquel entonces lo podría hacer ahora

El tiempo pareció avanzar tan lento que por un momento parecía que se detuvo, sentía como caía poco a poco, y no podía hacer nada al respecto,  el viento y la presión levantaban sus coletas mientras el pequeño gatito se había aferrado a los brazos de la princesa

Por alguna razón no se sentía asustada, todo parecía avanzar tan lento, como si su mente no creyera que si cae podría ser el fin, por alguna razón se sintió bien, casi como si dejara de luchar, por un momento una parte de ella quería que todo terminara para poder estar tranquila, el abismo había desaparecido, era como si cayera en un gran hoyo negro, muchos pensamientos se cruzaban en desorden por su cabeza

_"_creo que luzco extraña verdad, no se por que, pero muchas veces tengo deseos de gritar, quejarme, siempre es así, me comporto de un modo muy infantil, pero me siento tan libre cuando lo hago, ahora me siento sola y no se que hacer,  y quiero gritar, solo quiero estar tranquila" – decía una parte de su mente

"como las extraño, pero ¿ellas me extrañan a mi? Tal vez no les haga falta" – en ese momento unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero la princesa apenas lo notaba – "si tan solo supiera, si las tuviera cerca, tal vez este es el fin" – exclama una voz resignada, pero otro recuerdo cruza por su mente – "Serena, cumpliremos nuestros sueños" - esa era la voz de Rini, cuando logro despertarla, y lograron salvarse gracias al poder del cristal dorado – "no me rendiré" – decía su propia voz, tantas veces lo había dicho antes – "estaremos juntas, chicas, Darien, no puedo, no puedo ser tan cobarde, no me rendí antes, no lo haré ahora, cumpliré mi sueño y saldré de este lugar, cumpliré mi sueño" – piensa con decisión mientras abre los ojos, la luna en su frente cobraba brillo, su traje había cambiado por el de princesa – "lo lograre por que soy la princesa de la luna, futura reina de Tokio de Cristal, muchos dependen de mi y algo tan insignificante no me detendrá"

Unas hermosas alas salieron de la espalda de Serena, la visión de la chica era majestuosa, su mirada era una llena de decisión, pronto estuvo en la otra orilla, su traje y alas desaparecen, pero también la marca en su brazo había desaparecido definitivamente y por alguna razón ella supo que las pesadillas no volverían, también que estaba cerca de la salida, solo le faltaba algo, ¿el que? Eso era lo que averiguaría, y ya casi llegaba al final del diario    

Setsuna ya llevaba un buen rato tratando de adivinar que era lo que desprendía esa luz, parecía un punto que brillaba, ¿Era una luciérnaga? Si lo era, entonces era la más brillante que había visto en su vida, desprendía una luz hermosa, suave, que no dañaba los ojos, un punto del cual se desprendía aquel extraño brillo

Al acercarse noto como parecía provenir un sonido, ¿risas? Parecía el sonido de una risa infantil, como la de un niño, y de alguna manera la voz era melodiosa, por un momento se detuvo a observarla

- No debería estar despierta señorita – exclama una voz a su espalda que sobresalta a Setsuna

No sabia de donde había salido, y el lugar era muy extraño para observarlo bien, pero parecía un joven, de unos 25 años, 28 a lo mucho, de cabello largo y rojo, el rojo mas vivo que había visto en su vida, a pesar de la oscuridad le parecía que brillaba como el fuego

Inmediatamente se puso en guardia, y por alguna razón sintió como si el se estuviera divirtiendo por su situación, mantenía una mirada altanera y divertida, luego la atención del joven paso a aquel ser que brillaba a espaldas de Setsuna

- Haciendo travesuras – exclama el joven – me extraña de ti Ángel, ¿Por qué no te presentas ante nuestra invitada? Es lo menos que puedes hacer por haber alterado su hermoso sueño

Aquella hermosa luciérnaga pareció haber aumentado su brillo, luego la luz desaparece dejando en su lugar a un niño, según sus cálculos no tendría mas de 14 años, o al menos eso aparentaba, su expresión era infantil, casi inocente, sus cabellos le llegaban a los hombros, ondulado, su tez era pálida, que contrastaba muy bien con lo mechones dorados, finalmente sus ojos eran azul profundo, brillantes y dulces, ¿Ángel lo había llamado el primero? En su opinión solo le faltaban las alas para que el retrato se completara, era tan hermoso como los Ángeles que pintaban los libros occidentales

- Mucho gusto señorita – exclama el niño de manera educada, cielos, hasta su voz era melodiosa – lamento haberla molestado pero no me pareció correcto que hiciera tal largo viaje solo para dormir, mi nombre es Ángel

- El tiene sangre de las hadas, por eso su voz y brillo – exclama el otro al ver la turbación de la guardiana del tiempo como con esa explicación fuera suficiente, quien inmediatamente de vuelve su atención al otro, pero no dice ninguna palabra

- Será mejor que nos llevemos bien, estará aquí una pequeña temporada

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta la sailor de manera tranquila, sus sentidos no percibieron en ellos un enemigo, y ella tenia confianza en sus presentimientos, pero por alguna razón había algo en la personalidad del otro que le irritaba, no sabia por que, el otro solo incrementa su sonrisa como si leyera sus pensamientos 

- Sospecho que será un tiempo muy largo, y muy divertido, mi nombre es Daniel, sea bienvenida mi estimada guardiana del tiempo – exclamo el joven con altanería

Ami se encontraba en su habitación, estaba todavía pensativa, ya eran mas de las tres de la mañana pero aun así no tenia sueño, su madre dormía profundamente en la otra habitación, había sido un día muy pesado en el hospital 

La mente de Ami no podía descansar, trataba de buscar alguna manera de hallar utilidad en la información que su amigo le proporciono, era claro que su don no había desaparecido por completo, pero no podía controlarlo, y no había manera de saber que tan actual o distante estaban las visiones del joven

Tal vez si él podía ver a Serena, se pueda formar algún lazo psíquico, es verdad que ellas lo habían intentado pero no les había dado ningún resultado, pero si con Richard fuera diferente, tal vez, le tendría que preguntar a Rei, ella era la experta en ese tema

Y pensando en ella, últimamente había estado muy distante, casi como si quisiera alejarse de ellas, se notaba bastante deprimida, le gustaría poder hacer algo, pero a estado tan inaccesible, tal vez el grupo se estaba separando

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Nicolas hacia todo lo posible por mantener a Rei en pie, pero ella estaba demasiado bebida, por mas que le había advertido la joven sacerdotisa no quiso escucharlo, y solo hasta ese momento pudo arrastrarla para llevarla de nuevo a casa, pero el trabajo era demasiado difícil

Finalmente llegan al parque y el joven decide mejor sentarse un rato en una de las bancas    

- Que pasa, por que nos detenemos – exclama la joven con voz mareada

- Solo para descansar un poco Rei – luego observa a la joven y dice casi sin pensar – cielos, realmente te vez muy mal, nunca te había visto así

- Si crees que me veo mal, hip, deberías saber como me siento – exclama la joven con voz ahogada – todo esto es mi culpa, hip, si un enemigo llegara y destruyera la ciudad seria mi culpa, hip, y sabes por que, por que debí ser yo – exclama algo alterada, la voz era muy temblorosa producto del alcohol, se para en la banca y empieza a dar vueltas, el joven tiene que apresurarse para sujetarla antes de que ella pierda el equilibrio

- Cálmate Rei, no entiendo de que hablas, pero no creo que sea tu culpa, ahora bájate o te puedes lastimar

- Y lo peor de todo, hip, es que no tengo el valor de decírselo a las chicas, hip, soy una cobarde que no puede hacer nada, hip, de que sirven los poderes si no se pueden usar – exclama lo ultimo casi gritando, la suerte era que no había nadie en los alrededores –tantas veces que le dije que era un estorbo, y miren quien resulto siéndolo, hip, tonta, ¿por qué tenias que meterte? Eres una princesa muy torpe – exclamo esto ultimo casi en un susurro

A pesar de que no entendía la mayoría de lo que Rei estaba diciendo, tampoco intento averiguarlo, lo mas importante era devolver a Rei a su habitación antes de que el abuelo se enterara, si no él tendría que enfrentarse a un muy enojado maestro. El camino de regreso fue bastante tranquilo, no había nadie en las calles, era demasiado tarde, o demasiado temprano, dependiendo del punto de vista

El prefirió llevar cargando a la sacerdotisa, al principio creyó que no podría pero la chica era menos pesada de lo que imaginaba, además ella ya no se movía, no estaba dormida, pero no volvió a hablar el resto del trayecto, parecía poner una gran atención en las estrellas del firmamento, las cuales brillaban muy hermosas esa noche, lo cual era suerte, no se imaginaba como hubiera sido el regreso si hubiera estado lloviendo

Cuando tomo a la joven sacerdotisa entre sus brazos espero alguna reacción de rechazo, pero para su sorpresa ella solo se acomodo y cerro los ojos, como deseando descansar, después todo el tramo fue sumamente silencioso

Al llegar a la habitación acuesta a la chica suavemente, parecía que dormía, su respiración era normal, tal vez ya se había dormido, se miraba tan hermosa,  sus mechones negros cayendo suavemente en su rostro, su tez tan serena, tan tranquila, podría quedarse viéndola toda la noche, como le gustaría poder saber lo que le pasaba, la chica tenia tantos misterios, daría cualquier cosa por tener acceso a ellos, por poder hacerla reír, como solo lo hace cuando esta con las demás chicas

Rei siempre se comportaba diferente cuando estaba con sus amigas, es verdad que ella era una persona sociable, tenia muchos conocidos, pero con ellas era diferente, era como si con ellas compartieran un lazo especial, inaccesible para el, incluso con ese sujeto era así, no solo con las chicas, ese Darien, así le parecía que se llamaba, de solo pensar en el se enojaba, ¿estaba celoso? Claro que lo estaba, solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces pero era suficiente para saber que Rei le tenia un especial cariño, ¿por qué ese sujeto podría tener acceso a los secretos de la mujer a quien tanto amaga? Lo había visto tantas veces en el templo, él se reunía con ellas, a esas charlas que para él eran inaccesibles, al principio creyó que eran platicas de chicas, pero hasta ese grupo musical, como se llamaba, tree light, algo así, podían entrar, no, no era justo, pero ¿qué podía hacer el? Seguir soportando, tal vez con paciencia, tal vez algún día

- Como desearía poder ayudarte, como me gustaría decirte que lo importante que eres para mi – exclama con una voz suave, llena de cariño, como solo se atrevía a hablarle cuando ella estaba dormida, mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de la joven  – que descanses – exclama antes de salir de la habitación y cierra la puerta

- Muchas gracias, pero esto es algo que yo tengo que resolver – exclama la chica una vez que el hubo partido, mientras cierra los ojos nuevamente dispuesta a dormir, poco a poco empezó a soñar

Rei se encontraba caminando en un lugar que apenas recordaba, todo le era tan familiar, las columnas destruidas, pero algunas se mantenían en pie, mira al cielo esperando ver la luna, pero lo que vio fue la tierra, tan hermosa, tan grande, cubría gran parte del cielo

- Este es el reino de la luna – murmura la chica al reconocer el lugar

Y en efecto, el reino de la Luna, a pesar de estar destruido, todavía conservaba gran majestuosidad, recuerdos de la magnificencia que poseyó en el pasado, aquel hermoso reino que tantos recuerdos traía para su alma, las columnas parecían brillar como en antaño, todo el lugar parecía cubierto de un aura irreal, a lo lejos noto una figura, no podía reconocerla, pero parecía ser la de una mujer, usaba un largo vestido blanco, y logro identificar unas largas coletas doradas, por un momento creyó que era su amiga, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de su desilusión, a pesar de eso trato de mostrarse tranquila

- Majestad – exclama al reconocer a la reina, la madre de Serena, antigua gobernante del milenio de plata 

- A pasado mucho tiempo, Sailor Mars – exclamo con voz suave, tan tierna, se parecían tanto la madre a la hija, pero la primera tenia una gran madurez, su voz era suave y delicada como una flor, con un tono tan maternal como el de una madre que se dirige a sus pequeños - ¿por qué estas triste?

- He fallado – exclama mientras no puede evitar que unas lagrimas reprimidas después de tanto tiempo escaparan de sus ojos – falle la misión, mi deber era proteger a la princesa, pero ella esta en peligro por mi culpa – en respuesta la joven reina solo toma gentilmente las manos de la chica con una mano mientras la otra le limpia gentilmente las lagrimas

- No has sido la culpable – exclama en tono conciliador – no te mortifique por algo que no tienes la culpa

- Pero yo – la reina no la dejo terminar

- Yo he sido la causante de estas lagrimas, lo siento tanto mi pequeña, nunca pretendí lastimarte – exclama mientras se aleja un poco de la chica, la cual la mira sin comprender – hay una misión que solo mi hija puede cumplir, nadie mas, por eso use el poder que me quedaba para que los hechos fueran de esa manera, era demasiado arriesgado que alguien mas fuera

- Pero Sailor Plut también fue 

- Lo se – exclama con un suspiro de desaliento – no puedo reprimir los deseos de sus corazones, solo puedo confiar de que ella sabrá salir adelante, mientras tanto solo ten un poco de paciencia, el camino es todavía largo, solo ten fe

- Pero ella, ¿estará bien? 

- Es mi hija, confió en que lo lograra, y no estará sola – exclama con una sonrisa, todo el paisaje empieza a desaparecer – esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos, mi alma pronto descansara, solo pido un favor, no le cuentes a nadie este encuentro, prométemelo 

- Lo prometo majestad – exclama antes de que todo el paisaje desapareciera, al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encuentra con que el sol alumbraba su habitación, era una mañana maravillosa, la mas hermosa en muchos días

Mina ya tenia hecha la maleta, pero no tenia muchos deseos de viajar, simplemente no quería volver, ¿cómo reaccionar? No era muy querida y eso bien lo sabia, al menos Artemis la acompañaría, siempre su amigo, camarada, confidente, era increíble la amistad que los unía

- Estas seguro que quieres venir – exclama tranquilamente – puedes quedarte con cualquiera de las chicas, o con Darien, no creo que se niegue, solo estaré fuera una semana, el viaje será cansado, y recuerda que no le agradas a los chicos, sin mencionar que Jessica es alérgica a los gatos

- No te preocupes, se cuidarme, ¿cómo perderme la ocasión de volver a ver Inglaterra? – exclama de manera vital, como su dueña – recuerda que somos un equipo

- La grandiosa Sailor V regresa a Londres, con su increíble gato acompañante, eso estaría bien para los encabezados de las revistas, tal vez hagan otro videojuego – exclama alegremente mientras agarra su maleta – bien, hora de partir, solo espero que las chicas no se enojen mucho conmigo

Luna observaba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, al menos Rei se notaba tan animada como antes, hasta se daba el lujo de gritarles como antaño

- Como es posible que se fuera sin decir una palabra – volvió a gritar la sailor del fuego 

- Tal vez ella tubo sus razones – exclama de manera conciliadora la princesa de mercurio

- No hay ningún motivo, ¿dónde esta la confianza? No puede desaparecer así nada mas, de no ser por que Artemis se lo dijo a Luna lo mas seguro es que a estas alturas no sabríamos nada de ella

- Si hablas de confianza Rei – exclama Lita – creo que eso es algo que no se le puede reprochar, cada quien a estado últimamente guardando sus propios secretos y no podemos criticar a Mina por hacerlo, le preguntaremos cuando regrese, y si ella no nos lo quiere decir entonces no presionaremos

- Esta bien – se calla al fin Rei – confieso que tienes parte de razón, y bien Ami, me hablabas de tu idea

- Si, como recordaras, Richard era uno de los 7 demonios, sus habilidades siguen siendo buenas aunque no tanto como antes, parece ser que ha tenido algunas visiones con Serena, el problema es que son algo confusos

- Tal vez Rei puede descifrarlos – opina Luna – posee sierta habilidad para interpretar sueños

- Podría tratar – medita Rei – pero no soy muy experta en el tema, en todo caso no creo que perdamos en intentarlo 

- Lo había pensado – exclama Ami – pero tengo una idea un poco mas complicada – Ami duda un poco, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas – de alguna manera nuestra magia y habilidades parece no haber surtido efecto para encontrar la ubicación de la dimensión, no tan siquiera una pista de su estado, y Richard parece que a tenido cierto contacto, si la ha visto a pesar de estar en otra dimensión es por que algo debe de conectarlo

- Y piensas que podemos intentar una unión psíquica con ella por medio de sus dones – Pregunta Rei, Ami solo afirma con un ligero movimiento de cabeza – puede ser, valdría la pena intentarlo

- Y crees que sea de confianza – le pregunta Lita – podría adivinar nuestras identidades

- De hecho ya las sabe – exclama Ami – bueno, solo sabe la mía, la de Serena y creo que la de Rei, como él se fue antes de que llegaras a la ciudad creo que no conoce al resto, pero es una buena persona y se que podemos confiar en él

- Entonces intentémoslo chicas – opina Luna – no perdemos nada, ¿y que te a contado Ami?

- La verdad es que sus visiones son confusas, él me dijo que solo había visto pinturas, espejos, pasillos parecidos a los de los castillos, la tormenta, y un cuadro en especial, que tenia la palabra Ilusión escrito en ingles, había otras en Latin pero no las pudo descifrar

- ¿Ilusión? – medita Luna – no creo que se trate de ilusión, pero tal vez Eliot sabe algo, ¿quién sabe como contactarlo?

- Quien debe saber es Darien – contesta Ami – si es que hay alguna forma, deben mantener algún medio de contactarse por si ocurre algún percance, después de todo Darien es el príncipe de la tierra

- Quien debe saberlo es Setsuna – opina Rei – pero esa es otra que desapareció sin decir nada – termina con enojo

- De todos modos no podemos hacer nada en ese asunto – exclama Lita – es mejor trabajar con lo que tenemos, Rei, ¿qué puedes hacer con esa información?

- No es mucho – explica Rei – tal vez algo podamos hacer – luego cambia su mirada a una de extrema malicia, dirigiéndola a Lita - por cierto Lita, hablando de secretos, me contaron que Andrew te invito a la premier de una película, ¿por qué no nos cuentas? –exclama de manera picara la sacerdotisa, lo que provoca que a Lita se le tornara el rostro de color rojo

- No es nada, simplemente no tenia con quien ir y me invito, lo de Andrew es un caso del pasado, saben que el tiene novia

- Si, pero también me contaron que fuiste con él a la feria, apenas hace dos días – exclama aun mas maliciosa

- No es lo que piensas, fui su hermana quien me invito, ella tenia boletos para cuatro y como ella iría con su novio, y yo estaba en ese momento, me dio el boleto para que acompañara a su hermano, eso es todo, el no tubo nada que ver

- Muchas casualidades – exclama Rei

- Lo que no entiendo es como te enteraste – exclama la ofendida

- Digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo, como también que rompió con su novia, deberías de aprovechar 

- Como puedes decir eso, sabes que Wanda es amiga mía, no haría algo tan ruin, además no importaría, yo se que ellos se quieren, para él solo soy una niña como su hermana 

Ami y Luna solo observaban la conversación, no deseando inmiscuirse, ambas eran lo bastante prudentes como para no meterse en los asuntos ajenos, y menos los personales

- Y bien – exclama Ami para cambiar la conversación - ¿cuándo le digo a Richard que venga?

- Que te parece en la tarde, así le avisamos también a Darien – opina Rei

- Bien, entonces nos vemos como a las 5:00 p.m. – exclama Luna – Darien estará desocupado hasta ese tiempo

- Bien, no hay problema – responde Ami, pero luego queda pensativa – no se por que pero tengo la sensación de que me falta algo

- A que te refieres – le pregunta Luna

- No se, desde hace unos días lo siento, lo mas seguro no sea nada, pero siento como si hubiera perdido algo valioso, pero no tengo idea de que – exclama antes de retirarse, en ese momento el símbolo de Mercurio brillaba en la frente de Ami pero nadie se dio cuenta

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejos de ahí, un joven preparaba también su equipaje, se disponía para salir

- Oye, ya sabes que era esa pluma tan extraña que halle en tu bote – le pregunta Carlos a su amigo

- Ni idea, se me olvido por completo preguntarle a Ami si era de ella, pero no ha preguntado por el, tal vez no sea importante

- Que envidia me das, ¿no puedo acompañarte a Noruega?

- No – exclama firmemente el joven

- Esta bien, ¿y que vas a buscar a la mansión de tu tío?

- No te he dicho que valla para halla

- Pero es lógico, es el único tema en el que te cierras como una concha, ¿acaso el hombre es tan aterrador? No entiendo como tu padre te obliga a lidiar con el

- Por que soy el único que puede, pero antes de irme quisiera preguntarle a Ami si esa cosa es suya – exclama simplemente, mientras guarda la pluma en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, en eso aparece Katrina, pero se notaba mas seria que de costumbre  

- Hermano, necesito hablar contigo a solas – exclama viendo fijamente a Carlos

- De acuerdo, se cuando no me quieren – exclama antes de irse, cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Decide distraerse un poco viendo el paisaje, pero la curiosidad es mas fuerte que el, y decide escuchar la conversación de los hermanos, los muchachos hablaban en un tono de madurez y seriedad realmente desconocido para él, le tomo un poco antes de reconocer alguna palabra

- Esta bien, pasare por ahí y luego tomo el avión – era la voz de Luis – solo espero no causar tantos problemas cuando llegue mi turno

- Realmente lo siento – exclama la voz de la chica – si tan solo pudiera ayudarte

- Tranquila, eres la heredera de la familia y tu deber es ser fuerte, sabes que no se puede evitar, siempre a sido así

Carlos lo entendía de que hablaban, pero escucho que los pasos se dirigían a la puerta, prefirió alejarse antes de ser descubierto, Luis salió con la maleta en mano, solo le dio una pequeña despedida antes de dejarlo confundido en la puerta, ¿qué secreto guardaban?, pero no podía preguntarle a Katrina, ella nunca se lo diría 

El comedor era enorme, lleno de grandes manjares, algunas pinturas estaban colocadas para adornar la pieza, y solo habían un par de espejos, uno por el que habían entrado, recordó Setsuna, y el otro no sabia para que

- Que sucede, la cena no es de su agrado – exclama el joven fingiendo inocencia a la joven guardiana

- Todavía no me a contestado ninguna de mis preguntas – exclama tajante la guardiana del tiempo, que en todo el rato que había estado ahí no había recibido mas que desviaciones,  y su paciencia se estaba empezando a acabar

- Todo a su tiempo – exclama el joven – no desea probar la comida

- Tal vez este envenenada – le contesta directamente la chica, Daniel era un sujeto realmente alarmante, peligroso en su definición, de algún modo, el parecía poder leerle los pensamientos, y el muy cínico parecía divertido por eso, por que preguntaba justo las respuestas que sabia de antemano

- No se preocupe, hay formas mas crueles de morir, de hambre por ejemplo 

- ¿Por qué no me da una respuesta directa? –exclama la ofendida

- por que así seria menos divertido – exclama con una sonrisa – nunca le han dicho que sus ojos son tan hermosos como luceros

- No, mis enemigos me atacan directamente – contesta con frialdad, pero Setsuna supo que su respuesta estaba muy lejos de enojar al joven, el cual parecía encontrar su situación muy divertida, pero en un parpadeo, o en un momento de distracción, el había desaparecido de la silla

- Parece que mi compañía la incomoda – exclama la voz de el justo a espaldas de la joven, casi susurrándole en el oído

- Le parece – exclama con ironía, un tono muy poco usual en ella, por alguna razón, ese joven despertaba en ella un nuevo sentimiento que rara vez había experimentado, un sentimiento que las personas llaman exasperación, le enfadaba esa actitud tan prepotente y juguetona, como si ella fuera un objeto de su diversión

- Podemos tratarnos de tu, da mas confianza – exclama él mientras toma uno de los mechones del cabello de la joven y juego con ellos, Setsuna juraba que lo hacia por molestarla, y no estaba lejos de la verdad

- Preferiría que no, pero no creo que tenga otra alternativa – exclama mientras jala su cabello, alejándolo del joven 

- Tiene un cabello muy hermosos y suave – exclama de camera coqueta 

- Gracias, igualmente – exclama fríamente, pero era verdad, el de él no quedaba para nada atrás, piensa la joven, el cabello de fuego del joven que tenia en frente era realmente hermoso, casi irreal, los mechones rojos parecían tener un brillo especial, casi como si tuvieran vida, él estaba tan cerca que algunos mechones caían cerca de sus ojos, no pudo evitar la curiosidad de tocarlos, realmente eran muy suaves, pero también parecían desprender energía, una mano toma la suya por la muñeca, deteniendo su examen

- Manos muy suaves para una guerrera, pero claro, muy propias de una hechicera – ella rápidamente se suelta de su agarre, y lo mira de una manera severa

- ¿Me dará mis respuestas o tendré que buscarlas? – exclama tratando de usar un tono neutral, y fallando miserablemente, el sujeto la perturbaba mas de lo que hubiera deseado, nunca había encontrado a alguien que la enojara tanto

- Para ser la guardiana del tiempo tiene mucha prisa – exclama mientras vuelve a su asiento - no vale la pena apresurarse cuando se tiene toda la eternidad

- ¿No entiendo?, me lo explicara o me dará otra indirecta

- Para empezar te diré que si, si leo tu mente – exclama mientras bebe un poco de vino de su copa, ella solo alza una ceja, ese sujeto si que era arrogante  – pero no es tan fácil ni claro como crees, solo algunos pensamientos, pero es suficiente

- Y me imagino que debo sentirme intimidada – exclama con orgullo

- Bueno, tomando en cuenta que no puedes transformarte, no sabes donde estas, ni tienes una sola manera de defenderte, diría que si, deberías sentirte intimidada – Setsuna lo mira con enojo, tal como lo imaginaba el tipo interpretaba sus pensamientos – pero no es tu caso – continua – has enfrentado muchas situaciones con desigualdad y ya estas acostumbrada, por eso no tienes miedo y vas a continuar, es por eso que te retengo

- ¿Y que espera de mi exactamente?

- Nada, solo que estés tranquila, este lugar ya es difícil sin los extraños, no deberías haber venido, y ya se que tu amiga esta aquí y nada te detendría, la suerte fue que las demás no conocen la manera de entrar, si no habría muchos problemas

- Es por eso que me retuvieron, para que no le comunicara a las demás

- Suspicaz he inteligente, tal como la imagine, si, hubiera sido mas fácil sacarla de nuestros dominios, pero aquellos que saben como entrar son muy peligrosos para nuestra seguridad y la de ellos mismos, por eso esta aquí y la otra chica no

- ¿Otra chica?

- Yo me entiendo – exclama incrementando la sonrisa - ¿qué le parecen las pinturas?

- Son hermosas – exclama casi sin ver

- Cada una tiene su historia, tal vez te interese escucharla – exclama el joven al fin, y la guardiana del tiempo pudo percibir que esas historias eran mas importantes de lo que él decía, pero otra parte le dijo que tendría que reunir toda su paciencia si quería conseguir una respuesta de Daniel

Leonor estaba enojada, era cada vez mas difícil lidiar con esos fantasmas, almas en pena, atrapadas desde aquel día, y que cada vez piden mas con un hambre voraz, por el momento los había controlado, pero no tardarían en traicionarla a ella y a los demás, ellos conocían la mayoría de los pasajes, y los primeros afectados serán los seres de luz, tenia que hablar con Ángela para que los movilizara al otra área del castillo, y prepararse ,aunque eso provocará una revuelta, si tan solo ambos grupos no se llevaran tan mal

- Déjala ir – exclama Alus a espaldas de ella

- Sabes que no es fácil, el desastre puede ser terrible – exclama simplemente – el desorden que producirá puede provocar resultados irreversibles

- ¿Cómo sucedió con Rika? – le termina Alus

- Al dejarla ir perdimos un pedazo del territorio, no pienso arreglar otra vez el desorden

- No debías de haberla traído en primer lugar, y demostró la entereza necesaria para poder pasar por ambas dimensiones, gano su salida, al igual que ella, debemos buscar la manera de sacarla, ella tiene el poder de abrir la grieta solo necesita algo de apoyo

- Esta bien, dile a Ángela y a Daniel, en cuanto llegue al salón la sacaremos

- Parece que eso te enoja, ella no tiene nada que ver con ellos, no desciende de ninguno de ellos, no tiene por que pagar algo de lo cual desconoce, y también los otros eran inocentes

- Y me imagino que nosotros éramos los culpables – exclama con desdén – no importa, lo mejor es prepararnos – exclama antes de desaparecer 

El camino continuaba, y no tenia la menor idea si era el correcto, si se alejaba o se acercaba aun era un misterio, cada espejo la guiaba a alguna parte, y la salida prácticamente no existía, al menos no tenia la menor idea de cómo encontrarla, por lo que continuo guiándose a la suerte

Serena estaba agotada, el sueño la invadía, estaba muy cansada, sin mencionar que aun continuaba empapada y de no conseguir ropa seca le daría un buen resfriado, pero eso no parecía importar en ese momento, lo único que quería era dormir, y el sueño empezó a ganar terreno

- Y este cuadro representa al rey de los océanos 

- Se parece mas al rey triton de la película infantil la sirenita – exclama Setsuna sin la menor pizca de animo

- De hecho es él – se ríe el joven – veo que le gustan las películas infantiles

- Solo acompañe a Hotaru en una ocasión 

- Y a la pequeña dama – le termina el joven, adivinando sus recuerdos – si, esa vez debió de haber sido realmente aburrida

- Lo que me sorprende a mi es que conozca la película, dado que es otra dimensión

- A veces la marea trae cosas interesantes, y los recuerdos de los visitantes son de mucha utilidad, y ahora a la siguiente pintura

Si lo que buscaba era aburrirla, lo estaba logrando, y el muy odioso lo disfrutaba, realmente se le estaba asiendo insoportable, demasiado insinuante y engreído, pero era poderoso, Setsuna lo podía sentir, además de que poseía gran agilidad, y sobretodo dispuesto a no dejarla marchar

Parecía que estar ahí era una obligación, no podía simplemente darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino, y si lo hacia no tardaría en caer en un laberinto o incluso la podría volver a dormir, tenia que ser astuta, pero él parecía leerle los pensamientos con gran facilidad, realmente se sentía prisionera y no tenia la menor idea de cómo escapar, si tan solo pudiera transformarse

Habían muchos cuadros, la mayoría simples pinturas, pero él parecía saltarse algunos a propósito, pero el tendría que saber que ella era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta, a no ser que ese sea su propósito

- Y este, quienes son – exclamo señalando uno en particular que le llamaba la atención, no solo por que era uno de los que se había saltado, sino por los detalles del dibujo

El cuadro era de dos jóvenes, parecía que el escenario se llevaba a cabo en alguna pradera, con un hermosos lago al fondo, una de las chicas tenia el cabello trenzado, bastante largo casi hasta los tobillos, de color verde al igual que sus ojos, la otra le recordó mucho a Ángel, el mismo cabello dorado, los mismos ojos azul profundo, muy hermosas, pero a la vez se miraban tan felices, por un momento sintió que la pintura hablaba, como si llamara, sin darse cuenta sus dedos rozaron la superficie,  sentía una sensación muy extraña de la pintura, ¿risas? No, mas que eso, era alegría, una pequeña felicidad, algún momento feliz atrapado en la pintura

- Ellas son Ángela y Leonor – le contesta Daniel, pero había algo en su tono que había cambiado, según noto Setsuna 

- Parece que se llevan bien

- Nacieron aquí, se llevaban como hermanas, incluso con sus diferencias y pleitos, se apoyaban mutuamente, Ángela es la líder de los seres de luz y Leonor de los seres oscuros__

- ¿Seres de luz y seres oscuros? – pregunto intrigada__

- Es una tontería – exclamo de manera de quitarle importancia – una absurda clasificación según mi opinión, ¿desea continuar?__

- Preferiría saber dónde se encuentras la princesa __

- Valla cambio – el solo mira a la chica con expresión divertida __

- Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades__

- Y muy decidida, muy bien, hagamos un pequeño juego, tu preguntas y luego yo, y así sucesivamente, si te niegas a contestar entonces el interrogatorio termina, pero las respuestas tienen que ser completas – exclama aun mas divertido – así que piénselo bien__

- Entonces repito mi pregunta,¿dónde esta la princesa?__

- En alguna parte del castillo, ¿dónde exactamente? No tengo idea, tendría que buscarla pero debe estar cerca del área norte – hace una pequeña pausa – mi turno, ¿cuál es tu preferencia sexual?__

- ¿QUÉ? – exclama no entendiendo la pregunta__

- te pregunto si te gustan los chicos o las chicas__

- No soy lesbiana si esa es la pregunta – contesta enojada__

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunta ignorando el gesto enojado de la chica – no piensas en los chicos, ni tienes expectativas de tener una pareja, pero disfrutas mucho tu estancia con las chicas, vives muy pendientes de ellas, incluso tienes una unión muy fuerte con las Outer, incluso ese cariño especial que comparten hacia su princesa, una unión muy fuerte a mi parecer __

- Eso es cuestión de trabajo, nuestro deber es proteger a la princesa, además ella representa la luz y la esperanza que guiara a la tierra a un reino de armonía – se defiende la Sailor – y por ultimo, hay muchas chicas que viven juntas y no por ello hay una relación de por medio__

- De hecho es un caso muy común, sobre todo a la hora de conseguir apartamento – le secunda el joven pacientemente – pero eso no prueba nada, tu respuesta es mas una de tradición, podría ser valida a una niña no a ti, ¿alguna vez te a atraído alguien para confirmar tu teoría? – pregunta con una mirada que parecía penetrarla   __

- No – contesta con firmeza__

- Estas segura – exclama con picardía – trata de hacer memoria, después de todo has vivido dos vidas?__

- Estoy segura, pero eso no prueba nada – insiste la chica cada vez mas enojada__

- No, lo único que prueba es que hay igual posibilidad – exclama mientras se aleja un poco de la Sailor, la cual le lanzo una mirada asesina, agradeció que ella no supiera matar con la mirada, él estaba seguro de que si no fuera por el gran auto control que poseía la guardiana del tiempo, le hubiera saltado encima como un tigre __

- Eso no es verdad__

- Pruébalo – le reta el joven, ella no sabe que contestar – entonces en eso quedamos, te toca preguntar__

- Pero__

- ¿no tenias mas preguntas? – le dice de manera sarcástica, ella le manda una mirada asesina, pero decide que eso no tenia la menor importancia y lo principal era encontrar a Serena __

- ¿cómo puedo salir de aquí?__

- Usted no tengo idea, así que póngase cómoda, pero su princesa saldrá pronto, si conozco a Alus debe estar buscando la manera de sacarla, y esta muy bien, mejor de lo que yo imaginaba, eso si no le da una pulmonía antes__

- ¿Por qué yo no puedo salir y ella si? – pregunta un poco alarmada, no le atraía para nada la idea de permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar__

- Por que ella entro por otro lado, fue registrada como visitante, en cambio usted entro a este sector directamente, y para el castillo usted es como si fuera un habitante, lamento haber hecho ese cambio pero si entraba como su amiga lo mas probable es que no llegara a medio camino, su princesa puede ser torpe e infantil pero es muy perseverante y tiene una moral muy alta, y es mas determinada de lo que parece__

- ¿entonces ella saldrá bien? __

- No se, todavía le falta camino, tal vez si, tal vez no, en todo caso ese asunto no es de mi interés – dice con desinterés, como si el asunto le diera exactamente lo mismo – bien, mi turno – exclama con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo temblar a Setsuna al pensar que tipo de pregunta se le ocurriría hacer – ustedes, las Outer, harían cualquier cosa por cumplir su misión, ¿nunca te arrepentiste de esa determinación?__

- Lo mas importante era el bien del reino, como ahora lo es el de la tierra, la supervivencia y el bienestar de muchos sobrepasan a los de pocos – contesta con seguridad__

- ¿Eso mismo te respondiste para consolar tu primer asesinato? Buena frase, pero para un alma pura es muy difícil olvidar que las manos se manchan de sangre, sobretodo cuando solo se tienen 14 años, las pesadillas persiguen bastante, ¿no es así?, sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien que te había agradado  __

- ¿Como fue que? – pero detiene la frase, pregunta tonta, ya sabia de donde había sacado esa información, pero ¿cuánto había logrado averiguar de ella? __

- Solo se los recuerdos mas fuertes, los mas presentes y difíciles de olvidar – contesta con tranquilidad – pero me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso con exactitud__

Setsuna recordó aquel suceso, los tiempos del milenio de plata, antiguamente existía un reino por cada planeta, y una princesa y Sailor por cada uno, ella era conocida como princesa y sailor de plutón, el reino mas poderoso era la Luna, gobernada por la Reina Sereniti, que mantenía la paz y la armonía entre los reinos, tan hermosa, tan poderosa y sabia, era ella quien nombraba las Sailor de cada planeta, a una princesa de ese reino, para que fueran guardianes del reino y protegieran a la princesa, quien velaría por la paz

El reino de Plutón, como los demás reinos de los planetas exteriores, eran de naturaleza desconfiada, agresiva, y aunque eran mas calmados que los del reino de Urano (conocidos como los mas agresivos y bravos guerreros, así como desconfiados), o incluso Neptuno (quienes eran de naturaleza calmada pero increíblemente letales a la hora de actuar), compartían la misma naturaleza desconfiada, no les agradaban los extraños, ellos estaban en una posición complicada, no solo estaban mas lejos del sol, lo que hacia que sus planetas fueran extremadamente fríos y las condiciones de vida eran muy difíciles, también eran los que estaban mas al exterior, cualquier ataque del exterior los atacaría primero a ellos, y de hecho eso había pasado en muchas ocasiones

A pesar de las buenas intenciones de la reina Sereniti por mantener la paz y la unión entre planetas, se sentía una gran separación, una brecha muy fuerte de saturno (del cual la comunicación era casi nula) en adelante, 

Cuando la antigua reina Serelia, la abuela de la reina Sereniti, creó a las Sailor Scout para que fueran las guardianas del sistema solar, hecho que tomo en cuenta por que varios sistemas se habían puesto de acuerdo al utilizar este método, de hecho, ya se escuchaba la leyenda de Sailor Galaxia, la sailor mas fuerte y la iniciadora, la cual era una gran hechicera que desarrollo una magia poderosa y creo el sistema de las sailor, guerreras que lucharan con la energía brindada por su planeta o elemento regente

Cuando las sailor del sistema solar nacieron, esa diferencia de comportamiento en cada cultura tomo gran importancia en el poder que desarrollo cada Sailor

Marte, conocido como el planeta rojo, obtuvo el poder del fuego, venus, la estrella del amor, y así sucesivamente se fueron repartiendo los poderes, pero al mismo tiempo marco su nivel de poder, los planetas exteriores, de naturaleza mas aguerrida, obtuvieron mayor poder, sobre todo el planeta saturno, tan silencioso como letal, directos, firmes en su propósito, y a pesar de tener una increíble habilidad curativa, tal vez eran los que sentían menos apego por su propia vida, el pensamiento de que cualquier sacrificio era valido por el bienestar general era muy fuerte, por eso desarrollaron la habilidad para destruir incluso un planeta completo, un poder tan fuerte que consumía hasta la ultima energía de la Sailor, incluso su cuerpo si era demasiado, pero eso no era importante para ellos, si el sacrificio valía la pena

En el caso de Setsuna, ella era la menor, tenia dos hermanas y dos hermanos, su padre era el rey de Plutón, su tía había sido la anterior Sailor de plutón, Setsuna la había admirado, su nombre era Adelia, pero casi nadie lo sabia, solo le llamaban sailor Plut, por alguna razón su planeta había obtenido el poder del destino y le asignaron las llaves del tiempo, tal vez por la habilidad que habían desarrollado de congelarlo, tan solo por unos momentos, pero esa técnica no estaba completamente desarrollada y resultaba letal para el que lo intentara, o también la habilidad de abrir pequeñas brechas dimensiónales, pero era algo tan poco desarrollado que fue prohibido para no causar disturbios en la dimensión

Setsuna fue declarada sailor de Plutón cuando la pequeña princesa de la Luna tenia 4 años, apenas tenia 13 años, la edad en la que una sailor era nombrada, desde entonces se volvió mas reservada, mucho mas apartada, casi una ermitaña, quien la había entrenado era la antigua sailor de plutón, su tía era muy talentosa, solo pensaba en el deber, era una obsesión que cada sailor de plutón pasaba a su discípula, después de todo vigilar la puerta del tiempo no era fácil, el lugar era solitario, se tenia que aprender a vivir sola, ser casi como un juez imparcial que tiene que alejarse de todo, incluso de sus propios sentimientos

Podía sentir afecto por las demás sailors, sobretodo si eran Outer, debido a que eran sus compañeras y con las que debía luchar, y claro, la princesa, la cual debía proteger, el reino de la luna se había convertido en un hermoso astro de alegría, amor, esperanza, parecía que la familia real irradiaba una paz que se volvió una necesidad, por eso eran tan respetadas y queridas por los demás planetas  

Pero nada mas, cualquier otro fuera de ese circulo seria un estorbo, la sailor del tiempo debía ser imparcial, firme en su deber sin distracciones, y el amor seria el mas grande distractor, según decía su tía, como también debía poseer sangre fría

Como maestra, su tía era aun mas fría, no tenia muchas consideraciones, por no decir ninguna, si resultaba herida ella tenia que ver como se las arreglaba, para sobrevivir hay que ser fuerte, decía ella, pero el sistema había gozado de paz desde hacia muchos años, aun así, ella decía que siempre había que estar preparada, desconfiar de cualquier cosa 

Él tenia razón cuando se es una joven inocente no es fácil olvidar, había entrenado sus poderes, no era difícil manejar ese tipo de magia, parecía tan natural como si hubiera nacido con ella, o tal vez lo hizo, era como si su cerebro tuviera la información necesaria y solo esperara su autorización para lanzar el ataque, pronto se acostumbro a la soledad, siempre fue una persona demasiado reservada de todos modos, y su dominio sobre si misma era algo que la llenaba de orgullo, desde pequeña siempre quiso tener el gran auto control que tenían su padre y tía, parecía que nada podría alterarlos, pero ella se parecía mas a su madre, mas sentimental, pero mas dulce, a diferencia de su padre que era frió como el hielo, su madre era tan dulce como la primavera, cálida, débil según el punto de vista de sus hijos, carecía de firmeza en muchas ocasiones, y siempre hacia lo que su padre ordenara, tan frágil que parecía una flor, mas débil que el vidrio, demasiado frágil para el gusto de una pequeña niña que soñaba en convertirse en una poderosa guerrera

Pero el poder tiene su precio, y ser guardián representa muchas veces tener que actuar de una manera que no se desea, Sailor Plut recordaba bien ese día, ambas sailor fueron llamadas, ella ya tenia 14 años y pronto cumpliría los 15, pronto supo la razón de esa convocatoria

Había atrapado a un hombre, que se decía se trataba de un espía de un reino llamado megaverso, ella no tenia idea de que se trataba, había escuchado que era una especie de reino que crecía en la tierra 

La tierra era el único planeta que no se había unido completamente a la alianza del reino de la luna, por naturaleza conflictivos, pero a pesar de todo se mantenían muy buenas relaciones con la familia real de la tierra, quienes a pesar de no tener sailor debido a su siempre separación con los métodos de la luna, si tenían poderosos guerreros, siendo uno de los mas fuertes espadachines el rey de la tierra, y los cuatro guardianes eran hechiceros muy poderosos, pero a pesar de todo la tierra era famosa por la cantidad de conflicto interno que tenían, de los cuales eran confidenciales y lo único que llegaba a los oídos de los demás reinos eran rumores de los cuales no prestaban atención, después de todo, los planetas exteriores pensaban que ese no era su asunto, si salía del control de la tierra entonces los planetas internos debían encargarse, ya tenían mucho con sus propios problemas

Venia de la tierra, era muy fuerte y tenia la técnica que se practicaba usualmente en el palacio de la tierra, a pesar de eso, el reino de plutón era fuerte y lo habían atrapado, Setsuna nunca se entero de la historia completa, a pesar de ser una sailor era considerada solo una aprendiz y demasiado joven para tener voto, lo único que sabia era que le habían dado la labor de vigilarlo mientras diera el veredicto del crimen de espía, el juicio ya se había realizado, solo faltaba el veredicto y la sentencia, pero con la natural desconfianza que caracterizaba a su gente, la joven sailor estaba segura de que el veredicto seria culpable, después de todo el crimen de espía y posible amenaza rara vez o mejor dicho nunca, resultaba inocente 

Y así fue, la sentencia fue de muerte, seria ejecutada al día siguiente, ella se encargo de vigilar al prisionero, como normalmente tenia que hacerlo en el caso de los espías, cualquier otro crimen no involucraba a la sailor, solo si era amenaza de guerra, los recuerdos eran demasiado claros

Era una noche fría, mas fría de lo usual, pero la joven sailor ya estaba acostumbrada, todo parecía tan rutinario,  el prisionero no emitía ningún sonido, parecía tener la mirada perdida en un punto, tal vez seria la tierra, que a esa distancia se miraba como un punto en el firmamento

- Así que se acabo – dice el hombre al fin, al otro lado de las rejas

- ¿Perdón? – pregunta la joven sailor 

- Falle la misión, y ahora todo esta perdido, sus leyes son muy interesantes ¿sabias? – prosigue el joven como si nada, parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de saber que pronto moriría

- No tengo idea de por que lo dice – contesta tratando de sonar indiferente

- Por que es así, lo interesante es que para deshacerse de alguien en este planeta solo tienen que decir que es un espía y listo

- ¿Esta diciendo que nuestro sistema de justicia no es apropiado? – contesta en tono neutral, pero en el fondo disfrutaba su conversación, ya iban a ser mas de dos años desde la ultima vez que converso con alguien algo que no fuera de acerca de su deber

- no eres demasiado fría para ser tan joven – dice en tono casual – no has de tener mas de 16 años

- 15, me faltan dos meses según el sistema que usan en la tierra – contesta entretenida – aun así no se confié, soy la Sailor guardiana del planeta Plutón y le aseguro que no soy débil

- a, si, he escuchado ese sistema, pero es la primera vez que veo a una – exclama viendo fijamente a la sailor – y que trajes, ¿cuál es su propósito? ¿distraer al enemigo? Por que no creo que protejan mucho

- Un caballero no se expresaría de esa forma – exclama ofendida – estos trajes tienen una protección mágica que no me molestare explicar – exclama mientras se aleja un poco, sin perder de vista al prisionero, pero que se notaba su firme intención de cortar la conversación

- Lo siento si la ofendí – se apresura a decir el prisionero - ¿por qué no conversar un rato? Al fin y al cabo tengo mis horas contadas, y seria agradable algo de compañía 

Ella no respondió, pero su expresión daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo, ella estaba enterada solo en parte del asunto, sabia que tenia mas de 40 años, pero aparentaba menos, y que venia de la tierra, eso era todo, normalmente no era curiosa, pero el sujeto le inquietaba, ¿qué hacia alguien de la tierra en ese lugar? Trato de analizarlo con su mirada como tantas veces había visto a su padre, tenia un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, se notaba que era guerrero, tez blanca aunque algo bronceada, su cabello era negro y corto, y unos mechones le caían preciosamente por su rostro, sus ojos eran azul claro, muy raros en plutón, y le parecieron realmente hermosos, sin saberlo se quedo prendada por eso ojos, parecían tan dulces como sinceros, ¿realmente era una amenaza? Por alguna razón sentía que no, pero ella no dictaba las leyes, sin darse cuenta empezó a agradare aquel hombre

- Mi nombre es Damián, ¿y el tuyo?

- Solo llámeme Sailor Plut 

- ¿No tienes otro nombre? – pregunta interesado

- Se supone que no debo dar a conocer mi nombre, pero es una regla que solo quedo en Plutón, las demás Sailor lo hacen 

- Sabes, no eres como los demás de este planeta, me recuerdas mas a Mizaru, si eres Sailor me imagino que es tu madre, tienes su dulce mirada

- ¿Cómo conoció a mi madre? – pegunto con curiosidad

- ella era princesa de mercurio, ¿lo sabias?

- Si, y por eso es tan enfermiza, el clima de Mercurio es muy cálido a diferencia de plutón

- Valla cambio de ambiente – se ríe el joven – bien, como sabrás mercurio cuenta entre la mejor tecnología, por eso tiene bastantes negocios con la tierra, de hecho tu madre es una amiga muy cercana a nuestro rey, o al menos lo era

- ¿qué paso? – pregunta la chica con curiosidad infantil, después de todo era joven y aun ingenua a pesar de todo

- Se caso – contesto simplemente – como dije, tu padre es muy celoso y no pudo mantener contacto con la tierra, es una pena

- ¿por qué esta aquí? No creo que hizo un viaje tan largo para quedar atrapado

- No, eso no estaba en mis planes – contesta con un poco de frustración – no se suponía que las cosas salieran así – exclama con pesar

- ¿Es realmente un espía?

- ¿tu que crees pequeña? – hacia mucho que nadie la llamaba así, y por alguna razón le agradaba y le incomodaba, no le gustaba ser tratada como una niña, pero sentía una especie de cariño en la frase

- no se, no tengo todos los datos para decidir

- ¿Sabes lo que es el megaverso?

- No – contestó simplemente, cada vez mas curiosa

- Es una especie de reino que crece en la tierra, se alimenta de energía y cada vez es mas grande, hay rumores de que la base esta en el polo norte, pero no es seguro

- ¿y que tiene que ver con su llegada?

- Ellos son cada vez mas fuertes, están presionando a la tierra, la heredera y futura reina es una muchacha llamada Beryl, tendrá mas o menos tu edad, por el momento no a aclarado sus intenciones pero se piensa que es apoderarse de la tierra

- ¿pero nosotros que tenemos que ver?

- Pensábamos pedir ayuda, pero no a ustedes, sino a la reina, ella es de mercurio y podríamos hacer un trato a escondidas con ellos, al menos esa era mi parte, otros tratarían otros conectes

- Por que no simplemente le piden ayuda a la reina de la Luna, les queda mas cerca y ella con gusto se ofrecería

- Lo sabemos, pero eso seria muy directo y la situación es mas frágil de lo que se quiere dar a conocer, dentro de unos años puede ser imparable, y solicitar ayuda podría ser muy arriesgado, además la tierra es un sistema aparte e independiente

- Sin mencionar orgulloso – termina la chica

- Correcto, cuando se solicita ayuda se pierde libertad, ese es el costo de la ayuda

- Estoy segura que llegarían a un acuerdo con la reina

- Con ella si pero con los demás no, lo siento, pero una solicitud abierta podría adelantar problemas, tal vez una guerra que involucraría a los demás planetas, es mejor ser cautelosos

- ¿Tan poderoso es el megaverso?

- No subestimaría el poder de Beryl, pero por ahora se encuentra encaprichada con el príncipe, por eso a detenido sus planes, un movimiento en falso y podría desencadenar una tragedia

- Y yo no subestimaría el poder de las sailors, ni el de la reina Sereniti – exclama con orgullo – y al final, ¿no ganó nada con la excursión?

- No, su madre rechazo ayudar, esta muy influenciada por el rey, demasiado temerosa, su carácter es dulce pero muy débil

- Lo se, ¿no lamenta haber venido para nada?

- No del todo, al menos pude verla – exclama en un suspiro - si tan solo supiera que servirá de algo entonces pensaría que mi vida valió la pena – ella lo miro sin entender – al menos su madre me a dado algo que podría ser útil – exclama sacando una especie de aparatito muy pequeño, casi del tamaño de una libreta

- Y eso que es

- Es una súper computadora, ella podrá ser débil pero era una de las genios mas grandes en su planeta, eso, combinado con la tecnología de los plantas exteriores, a dado nacimiento a este aparato – dice mientras le pasa la computadora por entre las rejas

- Y que piensa hacer con ella – exclama mientras examina aquel extraño aparato – no creo que le ayude a escapar

- No, por desgracia no se utilizarla, se necesitaría tener el ingenio de un habitante de mercurio para eso, es demasiado compleja, por eso le pediré un favor, désela a la princesa de Mercurio, tal vez ella acepte ayudarnos

- Ella aun no a sido elegido, y en todo caso, usted es acusado de espía, podría ser información confidencial robada de algún planeta o este mismo – dice con desconfianza

- Piense lo que quiera pero muerto no serviré de mucho, es lo ultimo que puedo hacer

Ella la acepta con duda, revisándola, al abrirla nota que él tenia razón, era demasiado compleja, aun para ella que era una de las personas mas listas de ese planeta, podía usar algunas funciones y entendía algunos programas, pero muchas partes eran un misterio para ella

- Es sorprendente, de todos los herederos tu eres la única que no se parece al rey, ¿no es irónico? – exclama con un tono de gracia que sorprendió a la chica, dejándola desconcertada – te pareces mucho a tu madre

- Se puede saber que haces – exclama una voz enojada a su espalda, la cual reconoció como la voz de la Sailor mayor, la cual asusto a la joven que se apresuro a esconder la pequeña computadora

- Yo, solo – tartamudea la chica

- Se supone que no se debe hablar con los prisioneros 

- No deberías ser tan dura Adelia – exclama el hombre de manera confiada y extremadamente familiar, algo que sorprendió a la Sailor joven – te va hacer mal ese carácter

- Tu no estas en condición de opinar, no se como tuviste el descaro de tocar el suelo de este planta, pero te arrepentirás, y la zorra que venias a ver no podrá hacer nada por ti

- Cuida tu lenguaje – le advierte – recuerda que la pequeña esta aquí, no querrás envenenar a la hija de tu hermano

- La única querrás decir – dice apenas conteniendo la furia – y parece que es tan débil y fácil de conquistar como su madre, por mi los dos morirían juntos

La chica no sabia que hacer, nunca había visto a su mentora tan enfadada, algo era seguro, se conocían, y a pesar de que sentía que la ofendían, en ese momento estaba muy ocupada tratando de adivinar que era lo que querían decir, a pesar de que su razón entendía perfectamente, su subconsciente se negaba a creer

- ¿Celosa? – exclama en tono seductor – como no vas a estarlo, debe ser terrible todos esos años de castidad, ¿tienes tus juguetes sexuales? O simplemente te masturbas con lo primero que encuentras

- Eres un maldito, si no estuvieras detrás de esas rejas te aseguro que te pulverizaría

- Hazlo, así ahorras todo el protocolo, en el fondo siempre te gusto acabar con la felicidad de los demás, por eso andas al asecho como un buitre, ¿por qué no te consigues a un novio que te aguante? A si es verdad, nadie te aguanta

- No dejare que un sujeto como tu me altere – luego dirigiéndose a la chica – ven, ya nos vamos

- Pero yo lo debo custodiar

- Mandare un guardia, no dejare que se escape todo por que enamoro a quien debía vigilarlo, no dejare que el prestigio del planeta, y aun mas, de la guardiana del tiempo, se apañe de esa manera

- Eso no es verdad – se defiende la chica, estaba empezando a enojarse, no permitiría una calumnia de esa magnitud

- De todos modos ven – exclama todavía con gran furia

El camino fue silencioso, hasta que llegaron a la habitación que solía usar la joven sailor cuando estaba en el castillo, ella solo se sentó en la cama, Adelia solo cerro la puerta y se situó cerca de la ventana, tenia la mirada mas furiosa que le hubiera visto en su vida

- ¿Sabes por que tu, de entre tus hermanas fuiste seleccionada la sailor de este planeta? – le pregunta con frialdad

Setsuna solo negó con la cabeza, ella era la mas joven de sus hermanas, las cuales eran muy talentosas, hábiles, con el carácter muy similar al de su padre, pero el consentido de su tía era su hermano mayor, la viva imagen de su padre, siempre se pregunto por que había sido seleccionada sailor

- Por que para ser la Sailor, y llevar el titulo de la princesa del planeta – le contesta Adelia – tienes que ser de sangre real, y los únicos verdaderos hijos del mi hermano son ustedes dos – dijo refiriéndose a su hermano mayor 

- Eso no es verdad, mi madre no se atrevería

- Se atrevería y lo hizo, nadie la conoce como yo, y ahora su hija le sigue los pasos, pero ten en claro que no lo permitiré

- No permito que me acuses, no he dado motivos

- Claro que si, basta con verte para saber que eres su reflejo – termina la mayor – no quiero que salgas de este lugar hasta que te venga a buscar mañana, ya comprobaremos tu lealtad

No le dio tiempo de replicar, la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza, dejando a la joven concentrada en sus pensamientos, la noche paso rápido y no podía dormir, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, tenia que oírlo de los labios de su madre, pero ¿si era verdad? con razón su tía aprecia odiarlas tanto, y pensar que todo ese tiempo pensó que lo imaginaba

A la mañana siguiente fue la ejecución, y tenia la certeza de que el crimen que le imputaban no era de espía, ¿qué había llevado a aquel hombre a arriesgarlo todo por verla? ¿amor? era una locura, ¿era el amor tan trastornante? Había escuchado que vuelve débil a la persona, la vuelve dependiente y esclavo de ese amor

Lo que fue una sorpresa fue cuando su padre ordeno que ella tenia que cumplir la sentencia, la cual pensó en negarse en un comienzo, ¿cómo podía pedirle eso? Pero luego voltea a ver a la antigua Sailor Plut, muy cerca de su padre, y las palabras de la noche anterior resonaron en su mente "ya comprobaremos tu lealtad" así que eso quería

Si no cumplía la podía acusar de cómplice, ella era capaz de eso y cosas peores, ella utilizaría la excusa de que tenia que velar por el bienestar del reino y que por eso no debía titubear, muy lista, sabia que su propósito era convertirla en una persona fría y ese seria un buen comienzo

Instintivamente su mirada busco la de su madre, la hallo en una ventana lejana, a pesar de estar tan lejos se notaba que estaba escondida, y sus ojos parecían haber llorado, y aun unas lagrimas parecían escapar de sus ojos, no sabia como podía tener tanta certeza de ese hecho, la distancia era muy grande, solo estaba segura

¿La ejecución? Fue rápida, segura, ni siquiera pestaño, por un momento le pareció que sus sentimientos la abandonaron y se había convertido en la persona fría en la que la deseaban convertir, ningún mortal resistiría su ataque mas fuerte, y así fue, todo muy rápido, tan rápido que esa parte era muy borrosa en su mente

- Nunca hablaste con tu madre si las acusaciones eran verdad – le pregunta Daniel atrayéndola a la realidad

- Si, fue el día después, y estaban en lo correcto, ella me contó toda la historia, ellos se habían conocido en una reunión que se llevo en la tierra, parece que se amaron, pero ella estaba comprometida, al parecer eso no importo, él siguió visitándola, pero al parecer Adelia se entero, pasaron años sin verse hasta ese día, pero fue descubierto

- Al parecer el amor puede ser problemático, ¿y que hay de la acusación?

- A pasado demasiado tiempo, pero aun creo que era inocente, y mas con el posterior ataque que realizo el megaverso, acertó en lo que dijo, tal vez halla algo de verdad en lo que me dijo, pero todavía creo que su principal motivo por el cual vino era por verla

- Pero esa experiencia no te cambio mucho, nunca llegaste a obtener la frialdad que se esperaba

- No, tal vez lo que mas influencio fue que la reina me mandara a custodiar las puertas del tiempo un poco después, yo sola, a mi tía la mando a otra misión, tal vez estoy exagerando y fuera casualidad, pero creo que en el fondo buscaba protegerme, ella era muy sentimental después de todo y consideraba al amor y la compasión como cualidades fundamentales

- Y la hija se le parece mucho

- Son casi idénticas en ese sentido, solo le falta la madurez de la madre, pero la obtendrá – Setsuna hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – bien, mi turno, ¿Cómo nació este lugar? Por que no es fácil tener dos dimensiones conectadas, y lo mas raro fue que ni con todos nuestro métodos logramos obtener una pista, debe haber algún secreto

- Este lugar es parte de una herencia, si se puede llamar así, nuestros padres lo crearon hace muchos siglos, el castillo, la dimensión, cuando yo nací ya existía, de hecho todos los habitantes actuales nacieron aquí, la división de dimensiones ya existía

- ¿con que propósito nació? Y por que ese nombre, ilusión, castillo de ilusiones 

-  Al principio era como una base, un lugar de entrenamiento, ellos tenían planes de poder y conquista, y planeaban usarnos a nosotros como armas

- ¿a sus propios hijos?

- De esa forma se garantizaban lealtad, de todos modos casi todos eran accidentes, de los cuales se podían aprovechar, por lo que crearon este lugar como refugio y sitio de entrenamiento, el cual iniciaba antes de tener capacidad de recordar, con unos lavados mentales, era increíble la habilidad que tenían para eso

- En que consistían eso

- Consistía en que jamás podríamos atacar a ninguno de los lideres, era casi como un sistema programado, autónomo, fue tan programado que se volvió parte del sistema, obedecer, eso era todo, la orden era tan natural como respirar, como cuando el cuerpo necesita alimento y manda la orden del hambre

- ¿pero no parece prisionero?

- No, logramos soltarnos, al principio lo único que se desea es ser mas fuerte, y soñar con algún día obtener libertad, luego viene la resignación, y todo parecía inútil, por que no importaba lo fuerte que uno era, siempre estabas bajo su voluntad, pero la situación no era tan mala, fuera del entrenamiento todo era tranquilo, sobre todo para los que no tenían una habilidad de combate muy desarrollada, pero orgullo es un sentimiento fuerte

- ¿cómo lograron escapar – pregunta cada vez mas interesada 

- Ángela – lo dijo como si con esa palabra resumiera todo – Ella es un hada, pero nació con un poder muy débil, se pensó en matarla pero Anna sugirió que ella fuera enviada a otro lugar y que creciera como una mortal para que desarrollara sus poderes, y si lo lograba entonces se le mandaría a traer, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y de hecho así fue, ella creció con una familia adoptiva en Japón, no tenia idea de quien era ni su nueva familia lo sabia, su poder se desarrollo de una manera impresionante, pero lo mas importante fue todo lo que aprendió, cuando volvió no era como los demás, no estaba de acuerdo con la situación y secretamente trato de cambiarla, pero no podía ella sola

- Entonces recurrió a los demás, pero ellos no le harían caso

- Así es, habíamos varios, y ella fue acogida rápidamente por un gran grupo, mientras que uno pequeño apenas noto su presencia, curiosamente fue a los que mas trato de acercarse

- Debía tener un corazón muy noble – pensó recordando lo que haría Serena en esa situación, lo mas seguro actuaría igual 

- Pero el grupo de supuestos amigos que tenia no ayudaba mucho, eran mas del tipo de halagadores desagradables

- Me imagino que no estaba entre ellos – exclama divertida

- No, curiosamente yo era de los que la ignoraban, ella era diferente y había muchas cosas que no compaginaba con nosotros, aun así la apreciábamos

- Y como lo logro

- De alguna manera se las arreglo para conseguir el apoyo de Leonor, nadie lo hubiera imaginado en aquel tiempo, Leonor la odiaba, pero eso no era raro, ella odiaba a todos, incluso se llevaba pésimo con sus mismos compañeros, era demasiado orgullosa y difícil de tratar, pero tenia el respeto de su grupo, ni ella misma se imagino la gran influencia que ejercía sobre ellos

- ¿Y como lograron romper ese sello? 

- Leonor lo logro, era demasiado orgullosa y sumado a su deseo de protegernos logro romper el sello, después fue fácil con los demás, su carácter puede ser terrible, pero si estas en la lista de sus protegidos es diferente, seria capaz de dar la vida sin dudarlo

- Después me imagino que echaron a los antiguos habitantes

- Ellos se fueron por voluntad propia – se rie el joven – le tenían demasiado miedo a Alus, ya habían intentado deshacerse de el cuando sospecharon que podía salir de su control, pero era demasiado fuerte para ellos, eso y la unión de los demás, Ángela, Alus y Leonor hacen un trío realmente fuerte, lograron recuperar el castillo

- Y usted no intervino

- No le gusta involucrarse  - responde una tercera voz, la del niño que había visto antes – de hecho no es trio, es cuarteto, y sus poderes son mas fuertes que los de Leonor por lo que se encuentra en la tercera posición

- Y se puede saber que haces aquí Ángel – le pregunta Daniel

- Gabriel volvió a desaparecer, ¿debo buscarla?

- Esa niña – exclama con fastidio – como se parece a su madre, no, tengo la sospecha de que algo va a ocurrir, mejor junta a los demás en el prado y se quedan ahí, no te preocupes por ella, sabe cuidarse mejor que yo – el pequeño solo asiente antes de desaparecer 

- Entonces después le cambiaron el nombre al castillo por ilusión, ¿no es verdad? – pregunta Setsuna 

- Si, la intención era hacer un lugar de sueños, cambiarlo a nuestro propio paraíso, y por un tiempo fue real, era un instante perfecto, pasaron muchos años antes de que un pleito lo cambiara todo – termina con una sonrisa – bien, es mi turno de preguntar, pero esta vez algo mas fácil, ¿tu busto es operado o es atributo natural – se burla él, ella lo queda viendo primero impresionada, para después volverse una mirada fulminante - ¿cuál es tu talla de sostén? – se sigue burlando al notar como había afectado el humor de la chica

- Al notar como había afectado el humor de la chica

- Es natural – contesta conteniendo la furia – ¿eres odioso por naturaleza o los extraños reciben trato especial? – pregunta con sarcasmo

- Mitad y mitad, soy detestable por naturaleza pero un poco mas pesado con los extraños – se ríe él – no creas que recibes un trato especial

- No sabes como me reconforta – exclama con ironía

- Sabes, eres mas inocente de lo que piensas, en este momento podría hacer lo que quiera contigo – exclama mientras se acerca con tono seductor, casi como un tigre que esta a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa  - y nadie te ayudaría – susurra muy cerca de su oído, pero por alguna razón la sailor del tiempo no lo tomo como una amenaza, era mas como si fuera un juego

- Dudo que esa sea su intención

- Esta muy segura, ¿intuición femenina? – exclama divertido mientras se separa de la joven – no te preocupes, ese no es mi estilo, no es divertido – exclama con una sonrisa maliciosa – tal vez algunos piensan que forzar a una chica puede ser muy excitante, pero a mi no me lo parece, es mejor cuando la entrega es total, no te imaginas todo lo que se puede hacer en una cama, o sin ella

- Habla como si tuviera mucha experiencia – exclama con tono ofendido, no se sentía muy a gusto con esos temas de conversación, quizás por la poca experiencia que tenia en el tema a pesar de todos sus años de vida

- Podría enseñarte cuanta experiencia – y su mirada se volvió mas juguetona, si es que se podía, lo que no le dio un buen presentimiento a la chica, no supo en que momento el se había acercado con una velocidad asombrosa

Apenas sintió como la mano del joven rozo su espalda, desabrochando su sostén con una habilidad que ni ella misma poseía, y con esa misma velocidad se alejo solo unos pasos de la joven, la cual no sabia si asombrarse o enojarse, aunque predominaba lo segundo 

- Idiota – murmuro sin pensar la enfadada Sailor

- Y puedo quitártelo igual de rápido si deseas – prosigue con la misma sonrisa 

Esto era el colmo, nunca se había sentido tan humillada, siempre pensó que debía poseer un gran auto control, y mientras pudiera mantener el control de sus emociones entonces todo seria mas claro, pero en ese momento tenia ganas de aventarle lo primero que encontrara

- No te preocupes, no eres la única – exclama adivinando sus pensamientos – siempre tuve ese efecto, por alguna razón tiendo a provocar antipatía, al paso de los años aprendí a disfrutarlo, es debido a mi tipo de energía 

Fue cuando la Sailor reparo en ese detalle, no lo había sentido antes, pero ahora era tan claro en ese momento, se podía sentir una energía negativa que irradiaba de su ser, pero extrañamente no era maligna, tal vez hostil, fuerte, pero no maligna, algo bastante raro para ella, normalmente los enemigos poseían energía negativa y se podía sentir que era maligna, nunca había tenido un caso de que solo fuera la mitad, a no ser que lo ocultara, pero, ¿cómo puede alguien que posee energía negativa no ser enemigo?

Ahora entendía por que a pesar de no sentirlo como amenaza, había algo en el que le desagradara, era esa misma energía, y curiosamente, gran parte del ambiente estaba rodeada de ella, por eso se sentía incomoda, pero al mismo tiempo le era familiar, era casi como la energía que desprendían las Outer, pero sus compañeras no tenían ese aire de destrucción que poseía ese lugar, el poder negativo era muy fuerte

- has tardado en descubrirlo – se mofa él – esperaba que lo adivinaras mas rápido, pero no puedo culparte, no estas muy acostumbrada a sentir la energía, tu amiga Rei la habría detectado al instante, bien como adivinaras, por eso este ambiente no te agrada, pero es solo al comienzo, luego uno se acostumbra con gran rapidez

- No tengo intenciones de estar cómodo, tengo que encontrar la manera de salir

- Si insiste, pero le recomendaría que tomara todo con calma – exclama sin perder la sonrisa 

Pero algo interrumpe su conversación, Setsuna sintió como una cierta cantidad de energía parecía irradiar de uno de los espejos, pero al contrario de la que se sentía en el ambiente, esta parecía ser mas suave, dulce, pura, muy contraria a la que le rodeaba, se sentía como una especie de contraste, la figura la una joven se muestra en él, la misma joven de la pintura, él solo se acerca al espejo

- Pero si es mi querida Anni asiéndome una visita inesperada – escucha decir a Daniel

- Podrías dejar el dramatismo – le contesta el espejo, luego fija su atención en Setsuna - ¿por qué rompiste el hechizo? – exclama mas sorprendida que enojada

- No es mi culpa, si tienes algo que reclamar hazlo a tu hijo

- ¿Ángel?, me extraña que haga algo así, de todos modos él es un ser oscuro, por tanto esta bajo tu cuidado, lastimosamente – dice tratando demostrar desilusión y enojo, pero Setsuna noto que estaba fingiendo

- Nuestras charlas se han hecho mas frecuentes últimamente, ¿cuál es el motivo esta vez?

- Una nueva presencia a entrado al castillo – exclama la joven con seriedad – ya la había sentido antes pero esta vez es mas fuerte, pero a la vez se desliza con demasiada suavidad y facilidad, mucho mejor que un fantasma

- No la había sentido – exclama el joven de manera seria y pensativa – pero tu eres mas sensible en ese aspecto, ¿qué crees que sea?

- No tengo idea, pero es una presencia fuerte, sugiero que la vigiles, yo haré lo mismo – exclama antes de desaparecer, pronto el espejo volvió a reflejar solo la imagen del joven

- Parece ser que nuestra platica se postergara un poco – contesta simplemente, pero luego aparece un brillo travieso en sus ojos – a no ser que desee acompañarme 

¿es un sueño? Si, y no al mismo tiempo, todo el escenario había cambiado para Serena, ya no se encontraba en ningún pasillo, tampoco en un campo, sino en un reino, su antiguo reino, en ruinas tal como había quedado después de que la reina Beryl lo destruyera

Serena usaba su traje de princesa de la luna, caminaba observando cada objeto, cada columna, ya había estado ahí, y sabia que la única manera de haber vuelto a ese paraje era si una persona en particular la llamaba, y esa persona pronto estuvo frente a Serena

A unos pasos de distancia, su madre estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, irradiaba aquel aire majestuoso, sabio, pero a la vez lleno de ternura, aunque en los recuerdos de la joven princesa sobresalía mas una reina que una madre, casi todos sus encuentros eran ceremonioso y ella siempre había mantenido aquel aire tan inalcanzable y perfecto, casi como si no fuera humana

La princesa tenia muchas dudas, pero no alcanzo a formularlas, simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir, fue la reina quien tomo la palabra 

- Recuerda los espejos que se utilizan, cada uno lleva a un lugar diferente – le sugería Daniel de manera rápida

- Cada uno es una puerta a otra área – se asombra la chica – es como si en este castillo se formara por cientos de dimensiones ¿cómo se las ingeniaron para hacer tantos espacios sin perturbar el equilibrio de las dimensiones?

- La verdad fue muy fácil, no recuerdo bien como, a si, una advertencia, nunca cruces una puerta

- ¿por qué no?

- Cada una de ellas conduce a una trampa y créeme, no te gustaría caer

En el camino Setsuna se topa con un cuadro que llamo su atención, en el se mostraba la imagen de un gran castillo, rodeado de una pequeña arboleda, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, y el mar parecía rodear el pequeño bosque, la pintura era tan grande que media casi toda la pared, mostrando el esplendor de aquel castillo, había algo escrito, una parte en un idioma que no pudo entender, pero otra estaba escrito en ingles, el la parte superior decía castillo, y en la inferior estaba solo una palabra, ilusión, el nombre aquel lugar

- Esa pintura es antigua – le aclara él – hace mucho que perdió su esplendor, el bosque quedo convertido en troncos secos, al agua en pantano, la neblina arruino todo su paraje, y la fachada exterior esta casi destruida, bueno, el tiempo apremia, no hay que hacer esperar a las damas – dijo con sencillez mientras iniciaba el camino

Finalmente llegaron a un salón, en el cual había una mesa redonda con espacio para diez personas, habían varios espejos en las paredes, pero lo que mas resaltaba eran las figuras pintadas directamente en la pared, muy diferentes a las otras pinturas, estas parecían resaltar en alto relieve, y casi juraba que se podían mover, había la figura de una gran dragón rojo, que brillaba con majestuosidad y magnificencia, sus agrande alas estaban extendidas, sus ojos parecían brillar como si estuvieran vivos

En otro estaba la figura de una Sirena, con una larga cabellera, esta era algo diferente al cuadro de la sirenita que pintaban para los niños, su mirada era casi diabólica, peligrosa, pero al mismo tiempo tentadora, como si estuviera tratando de atraer a su presa para luego conducirla a un fin trágico

Había otra figura, la de un hada, pero a pesar de que las hadas son pequeñas, todos los cuadros fueron pintados del mismo tamaño, aunque si la hubieran pintado de tamaño natural entonces la figura del hada solo se distinguiría como un punto. Esta hada tenia una cabellera dorada y ojos color zafiro, a pesar de que en su mirada no mostrara maldad o peligro, tampoco mostraba amor o alegría, era casi como si estuviera vacía, por que la sonrisa que mostraba el cuadro era eso, una sonrisa falsa, en si parecía que aquel ser con hermosas alas casi transparentes fuera indiferente a las emociones

La siguiente figura que llamo su atención era el dibujo de un unicornio, este parecía tan indefenso, tan puro en contraste con los demás, un animal de fantasías que representaba una gran inocencia y dulzura, su crin parecía ser movida por un viento inexistente, su pelaje completamente blanco

Habían otras figuras, pero dejo de prestarles atención cuando una joven entro a ese salón, era la misma que había visto en él cuadro y en el espejo, su nombre era Ángela, según le pareció recordar,  y según lo que dijeron, también debía ser la madre de Ángel, eran bastante parecidos, pero esa chica se miraba demasiado joven, cualquiera pensaría que eran hermanos. Pronto una segunda chica apareció, la identifico con rapidez como la segunda joven del cuadro, debía de ser Leonor

Entonces eso quería decir que solo faltaba uno para que el cuarteto estuviera completo, y por la tensión que se formo en el ambiente se notaba que no era muy seguido que se reunieran, la joven de ojos esmeralda solo se limito a recostarse en una esquina en posición de esperar, parecía entre fastidiada y enojada, pero no podía adivinar por que

- ¿Por qué has venido madre? – pregunta la princesa con curiosidad, pero en sus palabras se le escapo un ligero tono de reproche, sentía que la presencia de su madre tendría un significado especial, aun recordaba la ultima vez que la vio, fue cuando lucho contra Alan y Ann, después de la batalla con la reina beryl, cuando le devolvió el cristal de plata 

- Escuchas hija, se que es difícil, pero tu presencia aquí no fue un accidente, en este lugar te has visto obligada a usar una parte de tu personalidad que normalmente duerme, por eso es que el trayecto es tan agotador, pero aun así no es suficiente, todavía hay mucho camino que recorrer

- ¿Mi presencia aquí no fue un accidente verdad? – pregunta segura la princesa – sentí tu energía, en el barco, también en la tormenta, solo que no la había podido identificar hasta ahora

- Espero que sepas perdonar que me involucre en tu vida, pero tu posees una habilidad única, especial, que solo la familia real posee, por eso es necesario tu presencia aquí, pero esa habilidad por si sola no es suficiente, el poder de Sailor Moon debe unirse al de la princesa de la luna, ambos seres deben hacerse una

- ¿Ambos seres?, no entiendo, solo soy una persona, ¿cómo puedo hacerme una? 

- Existe Serena Sutkino, que comparte su personalidad con Sailor Moon, pero también esta la princesa del milenio de plata, el cual no logro completar su despertar, y permanece en un sueño hasta que la situación se complica, entonces inconscientemente una parte de ella despierta, pero su presencia constante terminaría volviéndose asfixiante, ambas son las partes contrarias del mismo ser, solo hay que encontrar el equilibrio

- ¿todavía no alcanzo a entender?

- Lo harás en un futuro, muy pronto, por el momento se valiente, y nunca te rindas, hallaras la manera de sembrar la luz en un lugar donde fue esparcida la oscuridad,  hay demasiado sufrimiento para cerrar los ojos

- Pero ni siquiera puedo transformarme – se queja la chica - ¿qué se supone que pueda hacer?

- Debes encontrar el cristal de plata – dice la reina mientras desaparece poco a poco, al igual que todo a su alrededor empieza a desvanecerse

- ¿encontrarlo? Por que, si lo tengo en mi mano, lo que no puedo es hacerlo funcionar – exclama casi en susurros la princesa 

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba al frente de una placa, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? No tenia ni idea, podría haber estado caminando dormida, era una placa como las describía la niña del diario, dorada, brillante, las letras parecían estar grabadas plata

El pequeño gatito la mira a lo lejos y corre hacia ella, como queriendo evitar que tocara aquel objeto, pero era tarde

Sus dedos quisieron rozaron la superficie pero no se atrevía, parecía como si estuviera viva, podía sentir energía dentro de la placa, pero cuando por fin su mano se armo de valor y toco aquella placa una energía emano de ella, cientos de imágenes y sensaciones entraron en su mente, ella quito la mano de inmediato como si la hubiera quemado, ¿qué había sido eso? Fue demasiado rápido para darse cuenta, pero una sensación estaba demasiado clara, y palabras resonaban en su mente

_Venganza_, tal como decía la placa, junto con otras palabras en otro idioma pero que ella podía entender, no sabia por que, tal vez transmite ese conocimiento a quien la toca, Guerra, tubo la certeza de que algo había pasado, un conflicto en aquel lugar, _pacto, maldición, _tan claro, podía sentirla, una maldición cubría todo el castillo, lo había sentido en cuanto entro

Sin darse cuenta el lugar empieza a temblar, la placa empieza a quebrarse, como un seño que a sido roto, pero no presta atención, quería saber, quería poder ordenar todas esas imágenes en su mente

La princesa toma uno de los trozos que cayeron de la placa, pero nada, fue cuando noto el temblor, se aferra a una de las columnas, fue cuando lo sintió

Varios rostros, muchas vidas, muchos años, siglos de agonía, de anhelos y sueños perdidos, simplemente remplazados por la ¿muerte?, si, muchos murieron, y mas aun se rindieron, por eso el dolor, almas atrapadas, tanto que parecía que el mismo castillo hubiera cobrado vida solo para sufrir el castigo de los desastres pasados, pues en cada pared, en cada cuadro, espejo, se sentía el reflejo de un pasado que no se puede dejar atrás, definitivamente algo había pasado, un hechizo, una maldición

Su sentido de supervivencia pareció activarse, el piso se desquebrajaba en ese lugar, no podía quedarse, tenia que salir, correr, y así lo hizo, no sabia a que dirección, y no tubo tiempo, espíritus empezaron a salir de las paredes, pero a diferencia de antes parecían como locos, gritando, volando en círculos, producían un sonido que parecía perforar los oídos

- la placa se ha roto – gritaban varios de manera desordenada, Serena apenas entendía lo que decían, pero la estaban asustando

- Tu castigo será grabe – decía otro grupo – MUERTE, MUERTE – gritaron todos a coro antes de abalanzarse sobre la joven princesa, la cual lo único que pudo hacer es tratar de protegerse

Espero el impacto, el cual no llego, abrió los ojos para encontrarse siendo protegida por un escudo muy parecido al escudo del silencio que hace Hotaru, pero era diferente, se sentía un tipo diferente de energía

- pero de donde vino, quien lo hizo – se pregunta la chica mientras trata de buscar a quien la había ayudado

- Era una placa – exclama un joven mientras sujeta los trozos de aquella destrozada placa dorada, el suelo volvió a temblar y parecía que el piso estaba cediendo, grietas se estaban formando en él

- Alus – exclama al reconocer quien la había ayudado - Juro que no se como se rompió, yo solo la toque, no creí que fuera tan débil  – se defiende la chica, mientras observa como los espíritus parecían alejarse - ¿por qué se van? Parecían enojados

- Por mi – contesta el joven, y de una manera extremadamente rápida levanta a Serena con una gran facilidad como si ella fuera tan pesada como una pluma y la carga en sus brazos

- Oye, que haces – protesta la joven

- Todo el lugar será destruido, será mejor que nos vallamos, no es seguro este sector – exclama mientras atraviesan de una manera rápida una serie de espejos, a una velocidad que sorprendió a la chica, finalmente paran en un gran salón, donde había el comedor mas grande que Serena había visto, parecía de las películas medievales, el salón estaba completamente iluminado gracias al gran ventanal que se distinguía en el techo, pero era increíblemente alto, no le gustaría para nada tener que ser la que lo limpie

- Debe estar lleno de polvo – susurro la chica

- ¿Perdón? 

- Nada, una tontería  - exclama la joven en tono infantil – perdón, no es que me queje, pero podrías bajarme – dice la chica un poco apenada

- Claro – dice con tranquilidad mientras baja suavemente a la Sailor – ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?

- Eso ocurre si rompes una placa, es muy difícil hallar una, y si la rompes, atrae una serie de fantasmas, tuviste suerte que no apareciera un monstruo, claro, era bien difícil si Leonor se encarga de eso

Serena se sentía cansada, y las sillas de aquel salón se miraban tan cómodas, que no duda en sentarse, aquel comedor le empezó a abrir el apetito, pero extrañamente no tenia hambre, y no miraba al gatito por ninguna parte, ¿dónde se habría metido?

- Leonor es la chica de cabello verde – recuerda Serena – es un poco antipática para mi gusto, pero me da la impresión de que huye de algo

- Leonor puede ser terrible, dependiendo del punto donde estés parada, o puede ser extremadamente amable

- ¿quieres decir que es muy selectiva en su trato?

- Así es, oye, te estas volviendo mas lista – se ríe el joven, pero no le dio mucha gracia a la chica

- Si, claro, ríete lo que quieras – dice enojada – como si no estuviera acostumbrada 

- Lo siento, pero al parecer estas muy cansada

- Claro que lo estoy, ya quiero saber cuando voy a salir, ¿por qué no eres bueno y me indicas la salida? – pregunta Serena haciendo su mejor actuación de niña pequeña

- A lo que me refiero es que estas cansada mentalmente, por eso es que estas tan agotada, no por esfuerzo físico

- Las pesadillas eran agotadoras – recuerda Serena – eso sin mencionar que he tenido que dormir en el suelo, ya me esta doliendo la espalda, ¿y bien? ¿dónde se encuentra la salida?

- La salida esta aquí – dice señalando el salón – o por lo menos es una de las salidas – exclama señalando el ventanal

- Y como se supone que llegue hasta haya, ¿volando?

- Esa es la idea – le dice con cariño – estoy segura que con tus habilidades de la princesa de la luna puedes subir rápido

- ¿cómo sabe que yo?

- En este lugar no hay secretos – le corta él – no se como, pero desde que este castillo nació, los rumores se esparcen a una velocidad asombrosa, por el momento no es tan fuerte, pero te aseguro que un secreto es casi imposible de guardar

- Entonces saben quien soy, pero yo no se quienes son, me parece injusto – exclama con un mohín 

- Claro que lo es, pero si deseas esa información, esta tiene un precio, y es muy alto para que quieras pagarlo, el principal es que no podrás salir de aquí, y la condición que se establece si deseas salir es la promesa de que no le dirás a nadie donde has estado, por la seguridad de nosotros y los de ellos

- Claro que si, yo soy buena para guardar secretos 

- Eso lo dudo – exclama notando lo descuidada que podía ser Serena, a ella no le dio mucha gracia el comentario – pero estoy seguro de que cumplirás – ella solo da un débil suspiro mientras se recuesta en la mesa – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, solo que me sentí cansada

- Estoy seguro de que eternal Sailor Moon tiene el poder necesario para provocar un fisura entre ambas dimensiones

- ¿quieres decir que no vasta con subir?

- Claro que no, esa es solo una parte, debes tener el poder de abrir una grieta, la cual estará abierta de manera temporal, si no sales en ese tiempo, entonces serás registrada como habitante del castillo y no podrás salir

- Y cuantas personas han salido

- Solo una, la dueña del diario, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que lleva escrito tu eres la única que lo a leído

- No lo digas, tuve que leer todo el libro, pero me falta unas paginas para el final – exclama con aquella jovialidad de siempre, y extrañamente se sentía bien, como si se relajara y el cansancio desaparecía lentamente – oye y no tienes algo de comer, de preferencia helado, o carne, ya me canse de comer frutas – exclama con un puchero 

- No, y de todos modos tienes que salir, transfórmate y trata de llegar al techo

- Pero no puedo, lo he intentado desde que llegue pero este condenado broche parece que se puso en huelga, tal vez le hace falta baterías

-  O tal vez un poco de presión – dice una tercera voz que Serena no conocía

- ¿Bienes a buscarme Daniel? – le pregunta Alus 

- te estamos esperando, si no llegas pronto se te escapara la chica, y dudo que consigas convencer a Leonor en mucho tiempo – exclama con una sonrisa, luego dirige su mirada a Serena – es un honor tener a la princesa de la luna – exclama con clara ironía – pero su presencia perturba mucho la morada, por lo que agradecería que su despedida fuera pronta

- pues la princesa también desea irse – exclama enojada, siguiéndole el juego – y si el caballero hace el honor de indicarme la salida con gusto la tomaría

- Ya Alus explico claramente la forma

- Y les estoy diciendo que este broche no sirve, ¿por qué nadie me escucha?

- Pero siempre te a servido – comenta Daniel, pero en su voz había un ligero tono de extrañeza – es imposible que no funciones, este lugar aumenta la magia interior, no disminuye la que tienes

- Aun así repito que no puedo usarlo, ya intente usar mi broche, mi comunicador, sencillamente nada funciona

- Eso es muy extraño – comenta para si – "a Setsuna tampoco le resulto" – piensa el joven – "pensé que era por la influencia de la zona, por la energía negativa, pero aquí no se presenta el caso, es muy extraño" – tal vez solo se necesite un poco de presión de todos modos aun cuentas con los poderes dela princesa, que por el momento es la personalidad predominante, con eso será suficiente para que lo logres

- ¿Y como se supone que la vas a presionar? – pregunta Alus con desconfianza

- con una pequeña prueba, si logras despertar tu poder para vencer a un monstruo que yo voz a traer entonces podrás salir, ¿te parece justo?

- No puedo dejar que la arriesgues – se queja Alus – la situación puede salirse de control

- Tu no eres el único que puede dominar algunos trucos, si lo ofrezco tengo mis motivos, en todo caso nada lograremos si ella solo se queda sentada quejándose como una niña

- Oye – protesta la princesa pero nadie la escucha

- Es una niña, tendrá 16 años a lo mas, tu tienes como mil años, deberías saber la diferencia

- Mil doscientos, cien mas que tu, pero ese no es el caso – exclama como si nada, manteniendo la calma, pero Serena casi se cae, sabia que eran mayores de lo que aparentaban pero nunca imagino que tanto, si eran unos ancianos, no, los ancianos eran jóvenes en comparación a ellos 

- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos

- Pues he usado el de ustedes todo este tiempo y no a servido de mucho – exclama con una increíble tranquilidad, manteniendo la sangre fría – esta vez será a mi manera, quiero a esa niña lejos de aquí, y te deje a ti encargado de su salida, pero ya a pasado demasiado tiempo, o la sacas ahora o no la sacas nunca, esta alterando toda la armonía que difícilmente se a logrado mantener

- Esta bien – dice con resignación – hazlo a tu manera, pero conste que no quiero que la mates

- Prometo no matarla – exclama con una sonrisa traviesa

- Ni lastimarla

- No la lastimare, al menos no mucho – dice con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a la Sailor

- Saben – se atrevió a decir la chica – creo que olvide algo, mejor me voy –exclama con toda la intención de huir pero Daniel se lo impide 

- A no, si hasta iniciado el camino debes terminarlo

- Pero no quiero, no me gustan los monstruos – exclama con lagrimas en los ojos – no quiero, no quiero, no quiero

- Vez lo que lograste – le recrimina a Alus – eso pasa cuando la tratas como niña, se comporta como bebe

- Eso no es verdad – se defiende la chica 

- Entonces no hay problema y tu – dice Daniel mientras empieza a arrastrar a su amigo – las chicas nos esperan, y ya nos hemos tardado mucho, pronto empezaran a rodar cabezas si no nos apuramos

- Y yo que haré

- Tu solo ten paciencia – dice antes de que ambos desaparecieran, dejando sola a la princesa dela luna

Serena, una vez sola, sentía como aquel cansancio volvía, con una especie de desesperación, la cual casi había olvidado en aquel corto tiempo, pero de nuevo había vuelto, el salón se sintió terriblemente solo, hasta que un maullido la saca de sus pensamientos

Con alegría nota como aquel pequeño gatito estaba a la par de ella, ¿cómo había podido alcanzarla? Debía de conocer muy bien aquel castillo después de todo era su hogar, toma al gatito con alegría mientras le da suaves caricias, el animalito, en respuesta, solo da pequeños ronroneos que mostraban su aprobación, pero es descanso duro muy poco, un ruido atrajo su atención, y de uno de los espejos aparece un extraño ser muy parecido a un troll, de color verde, y con cara de no muy buenos amigos

- ¿Por qué tardaran tanto? – se pregunta preocupada la joven de cabellos dorados, luego vuelve su atención a Setsuna - ¿y como te ha ido con Daniel?, el puede ser molesto, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo es peor – se ríe la chica con una sonrisa dulce y sincera

- Yo no me lo imagino peor – contesta la joven con tranquilidad, a pesar de lo tenso del ambiente, el lugar se notaba tranquilo y Ángela parecía tener un aura pacificadora - ¿cuál es el objeto de esta reunión?

- Ya debes de tener una idea, pero despejare tus dudas, estamos tratando de decidir el destino de tu amiga

- Su presencia aquí representa un riesgo para nosotros – prosigue Leonor – si hubiera muerto no habría problema, pero continua con vida, y su estancia esta creando mucha inestabilidad

- Pero la situación esta como esta – dice Alus entrando en el salón – ¿cómo esta la situación después de que ella rompió la placa?

- Mejor de lo esperado – contesta Ángela – Leonor mantiene selladas las puertas y solo perdimos esa área, un precio pequeño

- Pero la puerta no estará cerrada por mucho tiempo – continua Leonor – una sacudida mas y puede que no resista, tal vez no sea conveniente sacarla ahora

- Su presencia ya causo muchos problemas – exclama Daniel al fondo del salón – y aunque no lo queramos ella hallará la salido con o sin nuestra ayuda, de todos modos Alus ya el dijo como salir, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de mantener la estabilidad y que el desorden no se propague por el castillo – luego dirige su atención a Ángela – ya descifraste que era esa presencia que sentiste

- No, desapareció poco antes de que la placa se rompiera, lo que sea se movilizaba muy bien, como una sombra, poderosa para haber penetrado aquí – luego vuelve su atención al grupo - Y bien, ¿qué hacemos?

- Creo que no hay opción – contesta Leonor – vamos a sacarla antes de que algo mas sucede, y que hacemos con ella – dice señalando a la sailor del tiempo

- Ella esta adentro – le contesta Daniel – y aunque no te guste, nuestro deber es protegerla, piensa que nada de esto hubiera pasado si no se te hubiera ocurrido traer a esa chica

- Si, Alus ya me dio ese discurso como mil veces, de acuerdo – exclama con un suspiro de resignación

- Y dime Daniel – le pregunta Alus – que tipo de monstruo le mandaste

- No te preocupes, es uno tan débil que seria derrotado con solo caerse con una cáscara de banano, no me arriesgaría a que uno de esos seres causara un gran desorden – exclama con su típica sonrisa, por alguna razón a la sailor no le presagio nada bueno para su princesa, pero luego todo empieza a temblar

- La puerta – exclama Leonor – maldición, pensé que aguantaría mas, tendré que ir a sellarla, ya regreso – exclama antes de desaparecer, Setsuna noto como los demás parecían preocupados

¿Por qué? Se gritaba mentalmente sintiéndose impotente, aquel monstruo era enorme, una simple niña no tendría el poder de detenerlo, tenia que pensar en algo, pero su mente y su vista solo estaban fijas en aquel objeto, compañero de tantas fortunas y peligros

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué no puedo transformarme? – exclama con desesperación contenida después de tantos días – no lo entiendo, debería de poder, ¿por qué no funciona? – luego acerca el broche a su pecho

Yo se que este es mi poder – pensaba la chica – se que lo tengo, hay pocas cosas verdaderas en este castillo lleno de fantasía, pero se que mi poder es real, no creo que lo tengo – piensa, recordando las palabras del diario – se que lo tengo, puedo sentirlo en mi pecho, entonces, ¿por qué no puedo transformarme? 

Un temblor la obliga a aferrarse de manera rápida a la pared, varias grietas empiezan a formarse en el piso, abriéndose en peligrosos abismos , de no haber estado tan cerca de la pared tal vez hubiera caído en una de esas grietas, fue cuando al levantar la mirada, observa con mayor detenimiento el broche de transformación

- Pero, no es posible – dice de manera asombrada, no podía creer la verdad que había estado delante de sus ojos – este no es mi broche, es falso 

Idénticos en todos los sentidos, el mismo tamaño, peso, color, nadie podría notar la diferencia, una ilusión perfecta en aquel mar de fantasías, piensa la princesa de la luna, seria perfecta de no ser por un detalle, de aquel objeto no emanaba ninguna energía, simplemente no tenia poder, como un objeto común y corriente, entonces,¿dónde estaba su broche?, ¿dónde estaba en realidad el legendario cristal de plata?

Otro temblor, esta vez mucho mas fuerte, parecía ser que algo estaba a punto de rasgarse, no entendía a que se referían con eso de la puerta, ni que había detrás de ella, pero algo le decía que no querría saberlo, y por las reacción del lugar parecía que se trataba de algún desorden en la estabilidad de aquella dimensión

Todo el piso empezó a caerse poco a poco, las grietas se hacían mas grandes, aprovechando al distracción de la princesa el monstruo trato de atacarla, por suerte ella se da cuenta a tiempo y le arroja lo primero que encuentra a mano, lo cual resulto ser una canasta de frutas que estaba a su lado, el extraño ser se resbala en el banano con un movimiento bastante ridículo antes de caer en la grieta, a la chica solo le sale una gotita en la cabeza, era el ser mas tonto que había conocido, y eso que había conocido mucho, y ¿esa cosa tan patética era su prueba?

- Se nota que te conocen – le pareció escuchar la voz de Rei en su mente, imaginando lo que ella le diría – Serena, eres tan torpe que si te hubieran puesto algo un poco mas decente hubieras reprobado, es obvio que estaba hecho a tu medida

Y tal vez tenia razón. Otro movimiento la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, esta vez las paredes se estaban desquebrajando, tenia que salir de ahí, pero no había ninguna salida, ni puertas, ventanas, o espejos, y aunque los hubiera no había suelo para pararse, estaba encogida en un rincón que aun no había cedido, mira hacia el techo, parecía un gran ventanal, pero tan alto que jamás podría llegar hasta ahí, y no había forma de escalar, comprendió en ese momento que ese era el reto, salir de ahí con vida, y solo lo lograría descifrando una pieza que faltaba en ese rompecabezas, importante, pero no la única, sabia que habían demasiados misterios como para poder simplemente deducirlos, pero el importante ahora era, ¿dónde estaba su gatito?

Bueno, ese también era un misterio, dice mientras se golpea mentalmente, a veces sentía que pensaba incoherencias en el momento menos apropiado, tenia que encontrar el cristal de plata y tenia que ser rápido 

Serena trato de calmarse y pensar con claridad por primera vez en su vida, era tan fácil dejar que las teorías las pensara Ami o cualquiera del grupo, a ella solo le tocaba finalizar el trabajo y listo, solo le tocaba la purificación, por primera vez tendría que tratar de salir sola de esa situación, así que tratar de pensar en todas las alternativas

¿Robado?,no, desecha rápido esa hipótesis, el cristal solo obedecía a la familia real, entonces, solo había un lugar donde podría estar si algo realmente grave sucedía, lo haría como un sistema de protección, lo había hecho antes en otras situaciones, estaba segura de estar en lo correcto, era tan claro, había estado en su interior todo el tiempo, ahora lo sabia, ahora podía llamarlo

un brillo envolvió a la princesa de la luna, y un objeto luminoso salió de su pecho, Serena pudo distinguir con claridad su broche de transformación, el cristal de plata había vuelto a su color plata original, la princesa de la luna lo toma de inmediato, y sin pensarlo dos veces invoca la transformación

El traje de la Sailor aparece en los típicos destellos de colores, quedando convertida en eterna Sailor Moon, aunque no entendía como pudo transformarse estando el cristal de plata en su forma original en vez de su antigua forma de corazón

La máxima diferencia en su transformación, y tal vez la única a excepción del broche, eran sus alas, no eran las mismas de Eterna Sailor Moon, sino que eran verdaderas, como las alas que le habían aparecido cuando salto de la plataforma de Neherenia para alcanzar a Rini, las mismas que le habían aparecido cuando salto aquel barranco en el casillo, eran sus alas, y esta vez sabia como usarlas

La mirada de la princesa es hacia aquel gran ventanal, estaba segura de que estaba abierto, la salida era por arriba, si usaba sus alas para llegar seria fácil, estaba segura de que lo seria, casi sin pensarlo, y sin ningún esfuerzo, sus alas reaccionaron a su pensamiento, como si fueran un miembro mas de su cuerpo, las sentía tan natural como si las hubiera usado toda la vida

Por un momento le pareció escuchar un sonido, pero era como un pequeño susurro incomprensible, pero cuando ya estaba cerca del ventanal le pareció tan claro como si las palabras estuvieran en su mente, palabras que aun no había leído, las ultimas paginas de aquel diario encantado estaban siendo recitadas directamente a su cerebro, a pesar de que ella tenia el diario aferrado en su mano, al voltear la mirada nota como este parecía brillar de una manera inusual

El cielo parecía luminoso, y comprendí que mi poder era lo suficientemente grande para cruzar el umbral, me había examinado interiormente, comprendí la naturaleza de mi poder, un poder que estaba encerrado dentro de mi 

Serena podía escuchar las palabras del diario como si alguien se las dijera, estaban tan claras en su mente, la voz de la pequeña era tan firme en aquel momento, serena se detiene en ese momento a escasos centímetros de la salida, algo dentro de ella la impulsa a detenerse, era una especie de muro, pero su atención estaba fija en las palabras de la niña, tal claras y dulces como las había imaginado

Tal vez todos los seres posean algo de poder, o simplemente los que llegan a este lugar es por que tienen alguna habilidad en especial, una habilidad que los hace merecedores de entrar en el castillo y solo pueden salir cuando lo han desarrollado, al menos esa debió de ser la asignación del castillo antes de que fuera contaminado, por que no creo que algo tan hermoso haya sido siempre maligno

_Estoy cerca del umbral, puedo cruzarlo, se que puedo, pero ahora me asalta una duda que no hubiera imaginado, después de tanto recorrido me pregunto si realmente debo salir, mi familia esta aquí, seria egoísta dejarlos, y hay tanto que podría conocer, hay tanto que deseo saber, tal vez estoy aquí por un motivo y ahora estoy huyendo_

_Pero no puedo hacer nada, quiero salir, solo soy una niña, no puedo hacer nada, el destino es el destino, y cada quien debe seguir el que le ha sido determinado, tal vez, en un futuro, pero no ahora, tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar si me quedo, no puedo quedarme, hay tanto que espera allá afuera_

_Tal vez en un futuro, pero ahora debo irme, esta es la despedida, hay demasiado del otro lado, tal vez es mi destino que yo sea la primera en salir, y tal vez, algún día, este diario le sirva a alguien mas, este será mi legado para el futuro, si solo ayudara a una sola persona, entonces abra sido suficiente_

Rika 

El diario había dejado de brillar, y estaba como antes, el muro que le detenía la salida también había desaparecido, pero habían dos fuerzas contradictorias en ese momento

¿Por qué sentía que dudaba? iría directo a la salida sin dudar un débil adiós se escapo de sus labios, recordó los breves momentos que pasó en aquel lugar, tan atemorizante y hermoso al mismo tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba le hubiera gustado disfrutar mas los momentos que estuvo en ese lugar, en el cielo la salida parecía brillar como una puerta blanca, la ranura que la llevaría a casa, con su familia, con sus amigas, solo tenia que cruzarla y todo terminaría

Otra vez esa sensación, dolor, tristeza, desesperanza, cada vez mas fuerte, las palabras de su madre volvían a su mente – tu posees una habilidad única, especial, posees una misión – pero ella no era fundamental, es verdad, tenia poderes, pero ellos también, podían ingeniárselas sin ella, en ese lugar ella no era especial, no tenia caso quedarse, pero ese dolor, podía sentirlo tan claro

¿De donde viene tanto dolor? No era de una persona, parecía que provenía de todo el castillo, una tristeza encerrada, un lugar sin esperanza, un ahogo resignado

No supo si fue su corazón o su necea determinación la que la guió, pero en un giro de sorprendente velocidad regreso al salón, el cual estaba completamente destruido, en la pared aun guindaba un espejo el cual atravesó sin siquiera tocar el suelo en una demostración de increíble habilidad

Si hubiera estado jugando béisbol se hubiera considerado una excelente barrida, ya que en cuanto toco el suelo, la velocidad de su entrada la arrastro por todo el salón hasta chocar a los pies de alguien

Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con un par de botas negras y la punta del cabello verde, serena recordó a aquella chica cuyo cabello era tan largo que llegaba hasta el tobillo, la princesa de la luna no se sorprendió al recibir una severa mirada de la chica

- Se puede saber que haces – le pregunto enojada - ¿por qué no te fuiste?

Serena no contesta, al levantar la vista nota como hay varias personas en aquel gran salón el cual ella no había visto, ni tampoco a las personas que estaban en él, rápidamente recorrió con la mirada a cada persona

Reconoció a Alus, Leonor, al chico de cabello rojo el cual no sabia su nombre, también había una hermosa mujer de cabellera dorada, usaba un vestido largo y blanco el cual a pesar de su sencillez le hacia lucir elegante, o tal vez es que ella poseía ese aire adherido en su ser, la ultima persona la dejo asombrada

- ¿Setsuna? – pregunta al reconocer ala sailor - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo llegaste?

- Han pasado tantas cosas que ni yo misma estoy segura – contesta mientras se acerca a la joven – ¿se encuentra bien princesa?

- Si, estoy bien

- Aun no contestas mi pregunta – exclama Leonor - ¿por qué sigues aquí?

- Olvide devolverles el diario – contesta lo primero que se le ocurrió con un gesto infantil – no podía irme y llevármelo, seria considerado un robo, y mamá Ikuko siempre nos a dicho que llevarse lo ajeno es muy malo 

Todos la miraron de manera asombrada, obviamente no se esperaban esa respuesta, pero Serena no intento responderles, después de todo, la misma pregunta se hacia ella

Otro temblor, las paredes de aquel salón empezaron a desquebrajarse, el suelo también, no era como los anteriores, esta vez no podía ni ponerse en pie, Setsuna trata de ayudarla y pudo sostenerse gracias a que la sailor del tiempo poseía un gran equilibrio

- toda esta ala se vendrá abajo – escucho decir a Daniel – la abertura que llevaba a tu salida se ha cerrado – exclamo viendo a Serena – parece pequeña que todos nos hundiremos en el mismo barco – termina con una sonrisa

Una sonrisa que no presagio nada bueno para Serena, y otra vez se volvía a preguntar, ¿Por qué se había quedado cuando podía estar tan calientita en su camita? Tal vez eso le enseñara a no se tan necia, si es que salía de esta, por que su comunicador era de verdad y este no funcionaba, seguía incomunicada, y el suelo empezaba a derrumbarse

Fin del capitulo 3

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo tres, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lamento el retraso de este capitulo, pero trate de ponerle mucho empeño y hacerlo lo mas completo que pude

Y parece que Serena se quedara mas tiempo de lo pensado, pronto descubrirá muchos lugares de aquel hermoso castillo como también nuevos personajes, tengo muchas ideas para el capitulo 4 y estaré esperando sus opiniones con ansias


	5. el camino continua, nuevos descubrimient...

Mina observa desde la ventana de avión, pronto estaría tocando el suelo Japonés, Artemis se había escabullido y ahora se acomodaba en su regazo, la princesa de venus sonríe mientras acaricia el pelo blanco de su mascota, el viaje no había acabado bien, pero al menos no había terminado tan mal como lo imaginaba

Un tenso silencio se sentía en el aire, a pesar de que no habían muchas personas en esa área del avión, ninguno decía palabra, Artemis sabia que Mina estaba pensando, o mejor dicho reflexionando, la mirada de la chica reflejaba en cierta forma tristeza, recordando las nostalgias del pasado, pero se repondría, como siempre lo hacia

Y es que muy pocas personas sabían los verdaderos problemas que enfrentaba sailor Vinus, su carácter alegre disfrazaba las cicatrices del pasado, un pasado que tenia sus orígenes en Inglaterra, por que Inglaterra no era solo el país donde se había enamorado y roto su corazón, también donde sus problemas familiares comenzaron, pero eso es algo que ella no deseaba recordar, a aquella familia que odiaba, pero que tampoco se podía librar, y ya no quería pensar en eso, ella podía triunfar, tenia talento, solo necesitaba confianza, aun si su amiga no estaba, sabia que Serena la hubiera apoyado, solo deseaba, que este donde este, se encuentre bien

La chica decide recostarse en los cómodos asientos del avión, primera clase cortesía de su padre, todo sea por librarse de ella por otra temporada, ya eso no le importaba, desde la muerte de su madre nada había sido igual, pero no era tiempo de pensar en cosas tristes, ahora tenia que pensar en su carrera

Richard estaba soñando, era un sueño familiar, lo había tenido antes, antes de conocer a Ami, aquel sueño había sido uno de los mas borrosos que había tenido y este no era diferente, solo un poco mas claro, reconocía el parque de la ciudad al menos, pero no distinguía mas que figuras borrosas, solo de algo estaba consiente, de los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento

Una chica estaba sentada en una banca, no podía distinguir su forma solo estaba seguro de algo, ella lloraba, sus lagrimas se deslizaban por su suave piel como si se tratara de un manantial de aguas cristalinas, él estaba tan cerca, se coloca de rodillas ante la joven y un dolor en su pecho lo invade,  una especie de angustia, su único deseo era consolar a aquella joven, arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios

En ese momento es como si se diera cuenta de algo, la amaba, y así era como despertaba, era la tercera vez que tenia ese sueño, y casi nunca adelantaba, la primera vez fue el día en que hoyo hablar de Ami Mizuno, esa mañana había visto un documental sobre ella y un sentimiento muy extraño lo embargó, y esa noche tubo ese sueño, su primera premonición, reunió toda la información que supo de ella y realmente se enamoro de la chica sin conocerla, de su sonrisa, de sus gestos, se convirtió en lo que se diría un Fan de ella, no solo la admiraba, la amaba, no sabia como paso si nunca la había visto personalmente, nunca la trato, pero estaba seguro de que así era

La segunda vez había sido justo después de conocerla, después del incidente con los cristales arco iris,  pero no había mas nitidez en ese sueño que en los anteriores

Y ahora volvía de nuevo,  pero ¿quién era? ¿Ami? Como saberlo, no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos, no distinguía nada, solo un aura de dulzura, de ternura y sinceridad a su alrededor, exactamente lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Ami, pero ¿cómo estar seguro? Si al menos pudiera tocar su pelo, pero ni eso distinguía, no sabia si era largo, corto, nada, ni su forma o estatura

¿Es que tendría que pasar para estar seguro? No quería, si era Ami no quería verla sufrir, no podía soportarlo, prefería no saber, pero ella ya sufría, esa culpa que no la dejaba en paz, escondida en lo mas profundo de sus ojos, sabia que en el fondo su alma lloraba cada día que pasaba, como le gustaría poder servir de mas ayuda, pero lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla, como su dulce y agradable amigo, por alguna razón empezaba a odiar esa palabra

Rei se encontraba barriendo el templo, las clases ya habían comenzado y tenia que apresurarse con sus deberes para no llegar tarde, no sea que Serena la haya contagiado, un suspiro de nostalgia se escapa de sus labios, de tristeza, de dolor, de traición, así se sentía, una traidora

- ¿Por qué? Si era lo correcto entonces, ¿por qué me siento mal? – exclama reflejando en su voz todo el dolor que sentía en su alma 

- Rei, si deseas yo termino – escucha la voz de Nicolas a su lado – se te hará tarde

- Si, gracias, tienes razón, ocúpate del resto, y hay de ti si cometes algún desastre  – exclama ocultando una lagrima que seco con rapidez, para luego caminar en dirección al templo, pero la voz de Nicolas la detuvo

- No este triste, se que podrá solucionar cualquier problema que se le presente, y recuerde – exclama él al aire, ella no voltea pero tampoco se retira, demostrando que tenia su atención -  que siempre podrá contar conmigo, se que no soy un gran apoyo pero, sentía que debía decírselo

Ella no responde, pero inconscientemente hace una señal de aceptación, para luego secarse otra lagrima, pero esta era de agradecimiento, le agradecía su apoyo, jamás preguntaba, pero siempre estaba ahí, y eso de alguna forma la animaba, pero como decirlo, como decir que se sentía como una traidora, le había mentido a sus amigas

Era verdad lo que les había dicho, el sueño de aquel joven era indescifrable, pero algo si era cierto, cuando el se presento hace apenas unos días ella había mentido, había sentido ese lazo, de alguna manera su extraña habilidad lo había conectado con Serena, o quizás podría ser que el antes tenia un cristal arco iris, los cuales sirvieron para hallar el cristal de plata, tal vez de algún modo, una parte del joven quedo entrelazada con la joya de su amiga, ella había sentido eso, incluso el camino de aquella débil conexión, pero seria suficiente para tener una certeza de donde estaba aquella extraña dimensión que se había llevado a su amiga, podrían ir usando la tele transportación de las sailors, es verdad que faltaban dos, pero ya la habían hecho antes sin Serena, tal vez podrían lograrlo sin Setsuna, podrían llegar a esa dimensión y reunirse con su amiga

Pero ante todo estaba aquel sueño, la reina Sereniti no hacia las cosas por juego, y si estaba interviniendo era por algo, tenia que haber una buena razón, le había pedido paciencia, confianza, y discreción, no podía defraudarla, pero eso involucraba mentirle a sus amigas, nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida, ¿realmente era lo mejor? ¿por qué no podían ir a ayudar a su amiga?, y si era lo correcto,¿por qué se sentía miserable?

- Serena, vuelve pronto – exclama en un suspiro – hasta cuando no estas, eres un problema, solo espero que estés bien, por que nunca podría perdonarme si algo te pasara por mi culpa, no creo poder soportar esta situación por mucho tiempo, no me atrevo a ver a las chicas a la cara, ojalá este haciendo lo correcto – su mirada se vuelve al cielo, como en un llamado desesperado – Kamisama, por favor, te pido que me ayudes

El tiempo transcurre, las clases habían comenzado, y parecía que nada cambiaba, aun así las sailors mantenían la esperanza, incluso la familia Sutkino se había mudado de casa y de ciudad, Luna quedo viviendo permanentemente con Darien, el cual aun no había descubierto como hablar con Eliot, pero sentía que seria algo inútil, un presentimiento le decía que Ilusión no tenia nada que ver y que el joven sacerdote no sabría nada al respecto, pero debía seguirlo intentando, la esperanza era lo único que le permitía dormir por las noches, la fe de que ella volvería

Darien sabia que Serena era mas fuerte de lo que muchos pensaban, no se rendiría, no mientras tuviera la certeza de que habría alguien esperándola a su regreso, se sentía tan insignificante al no poder hacer algo mas, ver como los días pasan por el calendario y no poder hacer nada, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, dicen, pero es tan difícil cuando la desesperación trata de quitarle espacio a la esperanza

Cuando el se volvió a ir Serena siempre le exigía que se comunicara con ella, que le escribiera, y se preocupaba cuando el cartero se retrasaba un solo día, incluso había aprendido a usar el E-mail, ella que no le gustaban las computadoras mas que para jugar, claro que a pesar de ser el medio de comunicación mas eficiente en esas circunstancias, no podía usarlo mucho, debido a que a ella tenia una suerte tal con las computadoras que tarde o temprano las terminaba arruinando, así que mejor el método tradicional

Ahora que lo piensa, ¿cuántas veces había tachado su actitud de paranoica e infantil? Por que tenia que reconocer que lo pensó en muchas ocasiones, jamás llego a pensar seriamente en lo que ella realmente había sentido, el no tener noticias por tanto tiempo, el no saber nada, esa angustia, esa desesperación, solo esperar con promesas y esperanzas, ¿cómo pudo soportarlo? Ella era mas fuerte de lo que muchos pensaban, por que en ese momento él se sentía tan débil, ¿cómo poder fingir? ¿cómo pudo ella fingir por tanto tiempo sin emitir una queja a los que estaban a su alrededor?  Por medio de las demás Sailor se dio cuenta de ese detalle, ellas nunca supieron que él había desaparecido hasta mucho tiempo después, Serena nunca se los menciono

Y ahora era su turno, las chicas estaban angustiadas, y como el mayor y responsable, su deber era tratar de mantener la calma, y eso haría, no se dejaría vencer por la desesperación y la encontraría, aunque tuviera que atravesar el mundo entero para lograrlo, era una promesa

Un mes, se repetía Lita, un mes y nada, ¿cómo pudo desaparecer? Cada vez se sentía mas inútil, como no sentirse así, no tenían pista, ninguna idea, valla guardianas, su mejor amiga había desaparecido, estaba en otra dimensión y no tenían idea de cómo comunicarse, si al menos recibieran alguna noticia estaría conforme, en realidad no conforme, pero si mas tranquila, a esas alturas había pasado un mes y no se percibían cambios

Se detiene a comprar unas revistas, quería probar con nuevas recetas, después de todo, no podía estarse preocupando por lo que no podía resolver, pero trataría de ayudar en lo que pudiera, y ese método era una especie de soborno

Sabia que no era necesario, pero se sentía mejor si lo hacia, todos los días preparaba pasteles, galletas, almuerzos, cenas, dependiendo de lo que había preparado el día anterior, y se las daba a Darien y a los dos gatitos, con esa excusa visitaba a Luna y Artemis todos los días también, y es que Artemis parecía pasar mas tiempo con Luna que con Mina

Aunque no lo admitiera, Lita estaba segura de que ellos tres todavía seguían tratando de hallar una forma de comunicarse con la princesa, y aunque lo disfrazara, Lita sabia que Darien estaba realmente preocupado, pero hacia todo su esfuerzo por mostrase tranquilo ante las chicas, tal vez ese era el único medio en que podía sentirse útil.

Seguía revisando las revistas, y sin saber por que sus ojos se fijaron en una de deportes, tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, y a pesar de su sufrimiento, aquellos días fueron demasiado especiales, y siempre los tendría en su corazón, no pudo evitar que estos afloraran en su mente  

Era un día de lluvia, y a pesar de que ya habían terminado las clases ella corría al gimnasio donde estaba el club de artes marciales, ¿Por que seguía llegando?, se repetía la que denominaba la escuela como "chica hércules", ella no quería ese titulo, lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar tener esa fuerza, sabia que era bonita, no era vanidad, simplemente no era fea, pero le faltaba esa elegancia, delicadeza, su sueño era llegar a ser una dama delicada y fina como una princesa, irónico, por que a pesar de que no lo sabia en aquel entonces, ella era la princesa del antiguo reino de Júpiter.

Estaba empapada, y entro a regañadientes, algunos alumnos le abren espacio, su expresión indicaba medio, pero ella solo les lanza una mirada indiferente, ya se había acostumbrado, le pasaba desde que era una niña y había aprendido a lucir justo como la pintaban, una chica de mirada peligrosa, indiferente y fría

Sabia que no era verdad, pero como nadie le había querido escuchar, dejo de intentarlo, no entendía por que, solo era un poco mas fuerte que las chicas de su edad, y también de la mayoría de los chicos de su salón

Y ahora ahí estaba, completamente empapada y preguntándose por que no había regresado a su casa y olvidarse del asunto, de manera repentina una toalla aparece delante de la joven

- Será mejor que te seques, te puedes resfriar – exclama de una manera amable y una dulce sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta el mas frío corazón, o al menos eso pensó la chica

O claro, como olvidar por que tenia que ir hasta ese lugar, se maldecía a si misma por su debilidad, todo por esos ojos, todo por esa sonrisa, ¿en que momento se había vuelto tan indispensable? Era como una droga, a su lado se sentía bien y el mundo desaparecía, y aunque los demás chicos no eran sus amigos, al menos no la molestaban, y la única persona que era amable con ella era el único ser que importaba

Del otro lado del gimnasio una joven miraba tímidamente, Haruko Takeda, una joven un año mayor que ella, era bonita, de mirada dulce y una chica muy amable, pero muy delicada, su salud le impedía hacer cualquier esfuerzo físico, pero siempre asistía a ver todas las practicas del equipo y los ayudaba en todo lo que podía, Lita nunca se imagino que podía ser una temible rival hasta que fue muy tarde

Pero basta de recuerdos, no podía seguir así, su estomago le recordó que no había comido, por lo que se dirige al restaurante de siempre, tal vez alguna de las chicas estuviera ahí, y si no, siempre podría ver a Andrew y a Unazuky, solo esperaba que no estuviera muy lleno, ya que era hora del almuerzo

El lugar estaba lleno hasta el tope, y Andrew parecía tener problemas en atender a tantas personas, noto de inmediato que estaba solo, ¿dónde estaría su hermana?

- ¿Te ayudo en algo Andrew? – pregunto de manera inconsciente – parece que estas muy ocupado

- Hola Lita – saluda de manera amistosa, con esa sonrisa que le recordaba tanto al chico que le rompió el corazón, él sonreía igual, esa sonrisa que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo - si, es hora del almuerzo y Unazuky no vendrá, así que como notas, estoy solo

- Si quieres te ayudo, soy una estupenda cocinera y también trabaje un tiempo de camarera

- ¿en serio? Pero no quiero que te molestes

- no es molestia, ahora hazte a un lado, yo tomo las ordenes y tu las preparas – su tono de vos no era de sugerencia, si no de orden

un muy buen rato después Lita se encontraba limpiando las mesas, sin darse cuenta se le había pasado toda la tarde y no se arrepentía, la había pasado muy bien al lado que aquel joven que adoraba desde la primera vez que lo vio

- Muchas gracias Lita, no se como pagarte – exclama él realmente agradecido, por los dioses, por que esos ojos tenían que ser tan lindos, pensaba la joven

- Solo invítame a cenar y estarás pagado – muy tarde se dio cuenta de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, y su cara se torno roja sin poder evitarlo

- Claro, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

- Era solo una broma – exclama realmente avergonzada, su rostro era tan rojo como el de una amapola – no tienes nada que agradecer, somos amigos

- Y como amigos me gustaría invitarte a cenar, pero me temo que te la quedare debiendo, tengo mucha tarea en la universidad, y ahora que mi hermana se va a los estados unidos

- ¿Ella se va? – pregunta realmente sorprendida

- Si, consiguió una beca, me alegro por ella pero ahora no se que hacer con el negocio, necesito a alguien que me ayude, ¿no te gustaría trabajar medio tiempo?

- ¿Me hablas a mi?

- Se que es mucho pedir, no tienes que aceptar su no quieres, pero realmente necesito ayuda y si tengo que contratar a alguien me gustaría que fuera alguien en quien pueda confiar, tal vez fue un error pedírtelo, no quiero que te sientas comprometida

- No, esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer por las tardes y tal vez un poco de dinero extra no me vendría mal, esta bien, hacepto, pero con la condición de que me dejes poner algunos de mis exquisitos platillos en el  menú

- No pediría nada menos, será un verdadero honor  – y con un  apretón de manos se cerro el trato

- ¿Alguien podría decirme por que corremos? – pregunta Serena después de un rato, desde que todo empezó a temblar solo se había dedicado a correr, de alguna manera recordaba como todas las mañanas tenia que hacer lo mismo para llegar a tiempo a clases, solo que antes sabia a donde se dirigía, el piso ya no temblaba, pero ellos parecían no darle importancia a ese detalle - ¿a dónde vamos?

- Tu solo corre – le alcanza a decir Daniel – es peligroso si te quedas

- ¿de que huimos? – exclama con dificultad, a pesar de toda su practica se le hacia difícil seguirles el paso

- Si no te das prisa, lo sabrás – fue la corta respuesta de Daniel

- Temo que lo sabremos antes – exclama Ángela con preocupación, delante de ella había una serie de espectros, los cuales, a diferencia de los que ella había visto, parecían mas poderosos, y mas agresivos, de pronto unas grandes ramas empezaron a aparecer, junto con una serie de seres con apariencia deforme

- Escucha niña – le dice Leonor, con un tono extremadamente calmado – antes de que preguntes solo te diré algo, esos seres tiene la facultad de robar tu alma si logran atraparte, primero te agarran, destrozan tu cuerpo de una manera lenta y terrible, una agonía que no intentes imaginar, yo no puedo, y luego encierran tu alma en alguna parte donde sufrirá un terrible tormento – exclama con una frialdad sorprendente, sus palabras no consolaron para nada a la princesa de la Luna, la cual sintió como el miedo la invadía 

- No quiero, tengo miedo, ¿que podemos hacer? – exclama con lagrimas, mientras observa con terror como empiezan a rodearlos

- Por el momento cálmate – exclama Ángela con suavidad – no te mentiremos, la situación es demasiado desesperada, y somos presa fácil en esta posición, tenemos que encontrar la manera de ir a algún refugio

- ¿Tienen algún plan? – les pregunta Setsuna, a la cual por un momento se le nublo vista, un extraño cansancio la había invadido desde que salió de aquel comedor, pero cada vez era mas fuerte, sacude su cabeza, tenia que concentrarse en su alrededor – nos están rodeando, por el momento parece que temen en acercarse 

- Por supuesto – exclama Daniel con prepotencia – están esperando para atacar de un solo, y sobre ese plan, estamos esperando sugerencias – de pronto la mirada de los tres se dirige a Leonor, como esperando su respuesta

- Bien – exclama ella al fin con tono resignado – creo que eso significa que estoy a la cabeza, esto es lo que haremos, ven el pasillo de la derecha – exclama viendo a Serena y a Setsuna, como indicando que los otros ya conocían el camino – es el que tomaremos, cuando les de la señal correrán lo mas rápido que puedan, si tenemos suerte lograremos salir sin luchar, si no, ya veremos que pasara después, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos – exclamo antes de salir corriendo por el camino que se estaba cerrando, una esfera de energía salió de sus manos y logro abrir camino 

¿De donde habían salido tantos monstruos?, Serena pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver a tantos seres reunidos, los cuales parecían no tener las mejores intenciones, seguían corriendo a la misma velocidad, sin siquiera detenerse por un momento, con paso seguro, y tanto Serena como Setsuna tuvieron que seguirlos sin vacilar, después de todo ellos debían conocer muy bien aquel castillo, eran ellos o los monstruos y fantasmas que los estaban rodeando, tenia que confiar en ellos

finalmente llegan a un camino sin salida, ya que estas parecían bloqueadas por unas ramas que crecían del suelo y empezaban a subir hasta el techo, queriendo formar una red alrededor de ellos, las cosas no iban muy bien, ya no podían correr, Serena se preocupo al notar como los demás se colocaban en una posición defensiva, esperando un ataque, y de hecho no tardo mucho en suceder

Setsuna no supo de donde salieron aquellos báculos. Pero aparecieron de la nada en las manos de aquellos cuatro jóvenes, los cuales los usaban como armas, de ellas salían ataques de energía de gran poder, y ella empezó a sentirse realmente inútil, nunca había extrañado tanto sus habilidades de Sailor Plut, pero tenia que mantenerse tranquila, mientras Serena estaba bastante cerca de ella como buscando su apoyo, la niña estaba muy asustada para reaccionar, y ella sentía que la fuerza se le escapaba, un extraño sueño la invadía a pesar de tratar de mantenerse despierta, lo mas extraño era que su intuición y percepción del peligro parecía estar bloqueada

"A este paso no duraremos mucho" – piensa Leonor mientras trata de defenderse – "tenemos el poder para avanzar, pero Alus esta débil y un ataque directo solo nos debilitaría" – piensa con desesperación 

- Será mejor que pienses en algo Leonor – le dice Daniel 

- Estoy tratando – se queja la chica - Esta bien, pensare en algo, pero primero veamos de que dispongo – susurra viendo a una asustada sailor Moon, la cual parecía mantenerse en pie gracias a su amiga – "debió de haberse ido, pero ahora ambas están aquí, y por desgracia, bajo nuestra responsabilidad y cuidado, así que no me queda mas remedio que protegerla" – Daniel – alcanza a decir mientras se defiende de otro ataque

- Que pasa

- Necesito sus habilidades, dame un informe

- Yo diría que la mayor tiende a un poder negativo, posee un poder destructivo fuerte, también la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo y abrir algunas dimensiones, pero eso solo cuando esta en su forma de Sailor 

- El control del tiempo y dimensiones no sirve – contesta Leonor – pero la otra parte si, ¿qué hay de la otra?

- Te sorprenderá, definitivamente ser de luz, poder de regeneración y purificación, purifica almas y monstruos, un poder de energía pura muy fuerte

- ¿Purificar las almas? – se sorprende la chica – nunca había oído de una habilidad así, podría servir

- que harás, ¿las pondrás bajo tu protección?

- Ya lo están, no tengo otro remedio ¿tienes alguna piedra? – él solo hace un movimiento afirmativo mientras le lanza la piedra – cúbreme - luego se acerca a las chicas, Serena todavía estaba transformada en Sailor, pero sus alas habían vuelto a ser las de siempre – te llamas Serena verdad – le dice en un tono neutral y tranquilo, casi analítico, algo que extraño a Serena, pero igual asiente – ahora, necesito que te calmes, y escucha con atención, ves esos espíritus – exclama señalando una serie de fantasmas, que parecían formar una nube, Serena solo asiente – dicen que tienes el poder de purificar, esos seres son almas en pena que buscan vengarse, no importa con quien, y están atrapados, trata de encargarte de ellos, nosotros de los demás

- Esta bien – exclama serena armándose de valor – no parece tan difícil – su tono era vacilante

- Lo hacen, por eso necesito que te encargues, pero espera a que de a todos las instrucciones o podrían atacarte desprevenida – luego se dirige a Setsuna, a la cual le entrega una piedra blanca, era un pendiente blanco en una cadenita fina de oro

- ¿qué es? – pregunta extrañada, Leonor en respuesta solo se la coloca, en cuanto callo en su cuello la piedra empezó a brillar y su color se convirtió en un azul zafiro, para luego transformarse en un báculo de igual forma que los que tenían los demás 

- No es como el tuyo, pero servirá, puedes hacer con este los mismos ataques que con el tuyo, el ataque será menor desde luego, pero hay que conformarse con lo que hay, lo mas importante es que tengas seguridad de que puedes hacerlo

- Esta bien – contesta Setsuna

- Lo que haremos será lo siguiente – exclama esta vez en tono fuerte para que los demás la escuchen – el camino mas rápido esta cerrado, tampoco podemos arriesgar el refugio principal, habrá que tratar de esconderse en uno de los corredores, el del ala sur estaría bien, ustedes – dice refiriéndose a las Sailors – nos seguirán por ese corredor derecho, no importa lo que vean sigan recto, cuando lleguemos a un cruce toman la izquierda y después solo nos siguen, Alus, trata de contrarrestar a los demonios haciendo crecer unas enredaderas

- Algo simple

- Por eso te lo pido, Daniel, quema todas las plantas que están estorbando el camino, Ángela, crea unos hologramas de nosotros para confundirlos, como si tomáramos distintas direcciones, Serena, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y tu – exclama lo ultimo dudando, no tenia idea de quien era

- Plut – le contesta Daniel adivinando su contrariedad, sabiendo que la sailor estaba mas acostumbrada a ser tratada por ese nombre 

- Gracias – contesta Leonor – tu cubres la retirada, tu poder no gasta mucha energía vital y es muy fuerte, por eso considero que es el mas adecuado, ¿algún problema? – nadie contesto – entonces iniciemos

Serena estaba un poco dudosa, aun tenia miedo, pero la presión de los demás, y el dolor reflejado en aquellos seres que tenían tanto odio y sed de venganza la conmovían, por lo que iba a iniciar su "tradicional" baile con su cetro cuando Daniel le grito

- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso – ella lo mira confundida – pierdes mucho tiempo entre cada ataque, este lugar esta lleno de magia por eso es mas fácil usarla, solo apunto y listo, será lo mismo solo mas rápido y menos ridículo, así que date prisa

Ella lo miro dudosa, pero no había tiempo de dudar, solo apunta y nada, no sucedía nada ella le devuelve una mirada dudosa

- No tienes que dudar, así no funciona, si sabes que puedes hacerlo entonces solo hazlo, si dudas de tu poder este no reaccionara, recuerda todas las veces que lo has hecho, esto no es diferente

Esta bien, lo intentaría de nuevo, apunta hacia aquellos espíritus que parecían enloquecidos, recordó todas las veces que lo había hecho, la sensación que había sentido, todos aquellos momentos en que había salvado su vida gracias a esas habilidades, y de pronto, su cetro brillo desprendiendo la descarga, aquellos fantasmas empezaron a desaparecer

Plut no tubo ningún problema con su nuevo cetro, aunque no tan poderoso como el otro, su poder de ataque era muy efectivo, y mas rápido, al menos ese sentimiento de inutilidad había desaparecido, pero estaba aquella sensación, era como estar entrando en un estado de inconciencia, donde sus movimientos eran mas mecánicos y su mente parecía querer dormir

Pronto el camino se vio despejado, cientos de copias de si mismos corrieron en distintas direcciones, los originales siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra, la confusión reino en el lugar, y la fuga pudo realizarse sin contratiempo

El grupo paro en un corredor que se miraba abandonado, sombrío, todos se miraban bastante agitados, Serena se callo sentada en el piso, hacia mucho tiempo que no usaba sus poderes, ya estaba desentrenada, y el agotamiento de su tiempo pasado en el castillo habían afectado mucho su vitalidad, parecía agitada

- toma esto – le dice Leonor, pasándole una cantimplora

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta curiosa, parecía estar lleno de liquido, ¿agua? No podía estar segura

- es una bebida vitamínica, te dará energía, no es efecto instantáneo claro, pero ayuda bastante – contesta con voz neutral, Serena prueba un poco pero luego lo escupe

- que es esto, veneno – se queja como una niña 

- No dije que tuviera buen sabor – se ríe la chica, pero era una sonrisa bastante amable

- Pero esto no se puede beber, es lo mas horrible que he probado en mi vida, ni loca le daré otro trago

- Verdad que si – se ríe Ángela – yo no se como estos pueden beberla, y sin quejarse, por eso se dice que los seres oscuros son masoquistas – exclama Ángela en tono de broma

- ¿Y tu quieres probar? – le pregunta a Plut, la cual se mantenía un poco a distancia – te aseguro que no es veneno, nosotros lo bebíamos después de los entrenamientos, la energía que brinda justifica el sabor

- Esta bien – acepta Plut, un tanto insegura, acercando aquella cantimplora a sus labios, Serena tenia razón, el sabor era terrible, el brebaje era demasiado espeso, y muy amargo, sin embargo lo bebió sin dar una muestra de disgusto, sin pestañear, después sintió como parte del cansancio había desaparecido, para luego devolverle la cantimplora muy amablemente a Leonor, estaba cansada para hablar, pero parte de ese cansancio había desaparecido gracias a aquella bebida

- No se como pudiste beber eso – se queja la princesa de la Luna, ella solo se encoge de hombros, luego dirige su atención al grupo

- Y ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado, Mi nombre es Ángela, también me dicen Anni, soy líder de los seres de luz, no estoy segura de mi edad, calculo arriba de los 900 años, nací aquí, soy descendiente pura de las hadas, no me preguntes como son las hadas, yo no tengo idea nunca las conocí a excepción de las que estaban en el castillo y nunca siguieron las tradiciones así que no tengo ni idea, pase algunos años en Japón, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que si regreso no lo reconocería, creo que eso es lo mas importante sobre mi, a Alus ya lo conoces, es descendiente de los dragones rojos, una persona muy tranquila a simple vista pero en realidad es un asesino a sangre fría cuando es necesario, el mas poderoso del equipo en lo que se refiere a ataques de energía, y claro Leonor, nosotros le decimos Leo, líder de los seres oscuros, de los cuatro es la mas débil pero su astucia y rápido ingenio la hacen bastante peligrosa, la mejor estratega que puedas conocer, aunque tiene un pésimo carácter no es tan mala como quiere aparentar, y extremadamente orgullosa, hábil en el uso de cualquier arma, ya sea arco, espada, lanzas, o incluso posee una excelente puntería con las armas de fuego, y sin mencionar que es experta en defensa personal, y el ultimo y con seguridad el que desconoces, ya que Alus y Leo ya los habías visto en distintas oportunidades, Daniel es una combinación en cierta forma de todos nosotros, poderoso pero no tanto como Alus, muy inteligente y gran estratega pero no tanto como Leonor, y en ausencia de esta dirige a los seres oscuros, ten mucho cuidado con él, jamás puedes saber en que esta pensando, el mas aparte de nosotros cuatro, y ni siquiera nosotros estamos seguros de cuales son sus verdaderas habilidades, y bien, nosotros cuatro somos el grupo responsable de que todo funcione dentro del castillo, ¿y tu?, ahora que lo pienso todavía no se nada de ti

- Bueno, mi nombre es Serena Sutkino, y en ocasiones soy la gran luchadora del amor y la justicia

- Sailor Moon – le termina Daniel de manera desinteresada, y casi automática – hija de la reina Sereniti, heredera de la Luna, en tu vida pasada fuiste conocida como la princesa del reino de la luna, el cual fue destruido y reencarnaste en la familia Sutkino, en este momento tienes 16 años, en algunos meses cumplirás los 17, tu circulo de amigas esta integrado por las Sailor Scout, sus nombre son Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino y Minako Aino, y las cinco forman el grupo de las Inner Senshis, en nuestra denominación serian seres de luz, también existen mas Sailors, Urano, Neptuno, Saturno y Plutón, las sailor de los planetas exteriores, muy parecidas a los seres oscuros, incluso son dos grupos bastante separados por ideas y carácter diferentes, también se que en un futuro la princesa se convertirá en la Neo reina Serena, su futuro esposo será su actual novio, Darien Chiba, el futuro rey Endimión

- Daniel, te he pedido cientos de veces que no lo hagas – le reprende Alus pero él se hace el aludido 

- ¿Y como es que sabe tanto de mi? – se extraña Serena 

- Lee la mente – le contesta Setsuna, se notaba debilidad en su voz – puede leer tus recuerdos como en un libro, pero algunos pensamientos son demasiado profundos y necesita que la persona trate de recordarlos para sacarlos a la luz

- Veo que ya tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlo – le comenta Leonor – los únicos que poseen esa habilidad son Alus y Daniel, pero Alus no la tiene tan desarrollada como Daniel, según él es falta de privacidad, según Daniel es una medida indispensable de seguridad, por eso solo lo hace para examinar si eres peligrosa, después te deja en paz, claro si no te considera un juguete divertido, entonces debes de tener cuidado – exclama esto ultimo con una sonrisa maliciosa – pero pensando en eso no se nada de ti, ¿por qué no continuas Daniel?

- No hay problema, ella es Sailor Plut, la sailor del tiempo – exclama en un tono automático - guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, su nombre en esta época es Setsuna Meiou, y como mencione antes, sus ideas y forma de ser tienen cierto parecido con los seres oscuros, tranquila por naturaleza, es confiable y fácil de tratar si no amenazan a la princesa, la cual juran proteger, y aunque las Outer son desconfiadas por naturaleza ella es un poco mas tranquila, eso se debe a que posee un sentido de intuición  la cual le alerta para saber si alguien es un enemigo potencial o no, y en este momento no nos siente como sus enemigos es por eso que por el momento nos acompaña

- Ven, rápido y confiable – exclama Leonor con cierto sarcasmo - Y ahora que la situación se calmo debemos regresar por los niños

- ¿niños? – se asombra la princesa - ¿hay niños en este lugar?

- Les decimos así – se ríe Ángela – pero en realidad parecen de tu edad, lo que te hace una niña

- No soy una niña – se queja la princesa – para tu información tengo 16 años

- Y yo como 1000 y no presumo – le anuncia Leonor – así que no te quejes, para nosotros eres una niña

- ¿1000? Entonces no es que yo sea una niña, solo que tu eres una anciana – se burla Serena, usando el mismo tono que utiliza para molestar a Rei

- Si eso piensas – exclama con desinterés – esos apelativos me tienen sin cuidado, ahora lo que me importa es regresar, y ahora que lo pienso, si ustedes se quedan aquí tienen que integrarse en algún grupo, Daniel, ¿tu que opinas?

- Ya te lo dije – exclama desde una esquina con gran desinterés – la guardiana del tiempo posee mucha afinidad con los seres oscuros, mientras que la niña es un ser de luz, pero como es puro ella tiene la opción de escoger

- ¿Así que es puro? – se interesa Ángela – un espécimen extraño sin duda, pero así es mejor

- Disculpen pero, ¿qué significa exactamente un ser de luz y uno oscuro? – pregunta Setsuna educadamente - ¿y por que es necesario dividir en categorías?

- Es muy fácil, y a la vez muy tonto – responde Ángela – se dividen por el tipo de energía, como sabes, existe la magia blanca y negra, los seres oscuros poseen facilidad con la magia negra y los seres de luz con la blanca, eso es todo

- ¿Pero la magia negra no es mala? – pregunta la princesa de la Luna

- la energía, como la ciencia – responde Leonor – no es buena ni mala, si no aquel que la controla define el apelativo

- ¿y entonces por que hicieron esa separación? -  pregunta la sailor del tiempo – por que existen solo dos grupos según entiendo

- No fue algo que nosotros propusimos – responde Alus – simplemente se dio, hace varios siglos el apelativo no existía, si habían dos grupos, pero era debido al tipo de entrenamiento, pero cada uno de nosotros lo realizaba de manera aislada, por lo que no había problema, pero un conflicto ocasionó la separación

- No les diremos el origen del pleito – aclara Leonor - me imagino que lo sabrán en algún futuro, pero desde entonces el grupo se dividió en dos, los seres oscuros no toleran a los de luz, y viceversa, es por eso que en cuanto había un nuevo se le escogía el grupo, es lo primero que se pregunta, pero te diré que los seres de luz tienen una vida mas fácil, son miedosos y se quejan mucho

- Eso lo dice un ser oscuro – defiende Ángela – recuerda que soy y dirijo a los seres de luz, no puedo permitir que hables mal de ellos, además no son como tu dices, además era el grupo de Andrea la que molestaba, o vas a decir que Eduard, Cesas, Alejandra y algunos mas con los que te llevabas muy bien eran como los describes

- Esta bien, me retracto, hay seres de luz que no son tan malos – dice con desgana – en todo caso lo importante es que estamos peleados, y ambos grupos no se soportan, eso era todo lo que ustedes necesitaban saber 

- Me pareció que menciono que la princesa era un ser de luz puro – recuerda Setsuna - ¿qué quiere decir eso?

- Un ser de luz puro – contesta Ángela - es aquel que es aceptado en ambos grupos sin problema, son aquellas personas que por tener esa energía positiva es fácilmente aceptado con mi grupo, pero también es un ser muy noble, que no entiende de prejuicios o discriminación, y a los seres oscuros les encanta ese tipo de personas, por eso son fácilmente acogidas en su grupo, por tanto puede simpatizar con ambos grupos

- Que bien – exclama Serena de manera encantada - no me gustaría estar peleada con alguien por algo que no entiendo

- Y eso me recuerda – exclama Leonor volviéndose a Ángela – el refugio de ustedes corre peligro, lo mas seguro es que los fantasmas ya hayan dado su ubicación, tienes que movilizarlos

- Lo se, pero donde, no hay otro lugar por el momento excepto 

- Excepto el nuestro – le termina Daniel – parece que habrá que compartir el espacio por un tiempo – dice con un tono por demás divertido

- Eso no es gracioso Daniel – le reprende Alus, aun sabiendo el poco caso que le hará su amigo – los chicos podrían hacer una guerra, los niños que cuida Ángela son mucho mas valientes que sus padres he igual de molestos, provocaran y aceptaran desafíos, y los nuestros no son precisamente angelitos, sabes como les gusta pelear, ni Ángel se escapa de ese calificativo

- Pero no hay remedio – exclama Leonor – y al mal paso darle prisa, primero iremos con nuestros chicos por que la entrada esta cerca de aquí, después Ángela –exclama volviéndose a su amiga – tendrás que ir por los chicos, y llevarlos allá

- Esta bien, pero no iré sola, ¿quién me acompaña?

- Yo ni sueñes – exclama Leonor – no les agrado en lo mas mínimo y no quiero enojarme

- No estaba pensando en ti de todos modos – recalca la joven de ojos azul zafiro – la ultima vez que te enojaste con ellos no me hablaste en un siglo, no quiero pasar ese mismo problema, y Alus no es muy santo de su devoción, ¿por qué no me acompañas Daniel? – dice lo ultimo en tono de suplica

- ¿Y por que yo? – exclama extrañado – Alus se lleva mejor con ellos que yo

- Pero te tienen miedo, por eso nunca te dicen nada – insiste la chica

- Con que asustando jovencitos – se burla Setsuna en un tono muy bajo solo para que el joven de cabello de fuego lo escuchara – ¿y por que te temen?

- Alus los ignora, Leonor los amenaza, pero yo les hecho algunas maldiciones, por eso nunca se meten conmigo – exclama el usando el mismo tono bajo de Setsuna, pero con un timbre por demás divertido, casi como un niño que se acuerda de sus travesuras

- Te gusta intimidar a los indefensos – le reclama la chica

- Esos chicos son todo menos indefensos, y menos en grupo, pueden ser mas terribles de lo que te puedes imaginar – se defiende el chico

- ¿Entonces me acompañas? – le pregunta de nuevo Ángela con ojitos de cachorro

- no es justo – le recrimina Leonor – a mi solo me lo hubieras pedido y a él le ruegas

- Si quieres que te ruegue a mi no me molesta, pero se que no te gusta por eso te lo pido como hermana – contesta con un tono de lo mas tranquilo he inocente

- A veces eres imposible 

- Tranquila Leo – exclama Daniel – solo es un juego después de todo, y de todos modos no tengo otro remedio, salí escogido por eliminación, y como todo esta tranquilo es mejor iniciar la marcha

Otra vez mas corredores, Serena ya se sentía cansada de eso, el silencio que reinaba era total, pero al menos se sentía confiada, ellos parecían saber exactamente por donde ir y eso la animaba, a pesar de los pasillos

Atraviesan el espejo que los llevara al lugar donde servia como refugio en ese castillo, Serena no sabia que esperar del otro lado, tal vez mas corredores o algún paisaje natural como un parque o un lago, o quizás algún salón grande con dibujos, por eso le sorprendió entrar a aquella habitación

Era inmensa, y de alguna manera se sentía diferente al resto del castillo, toda la estructura era de mármol blanco, las grandes columnas le daban la impresión de encontrarse en un templo griego, solo en un lado había una pared, pero era enorme y muy larga, la cual tenia como unos 8 espejos, pero también habían otros que parecían flotar en el aire, al voltear para atrás nota como el espejo que había usado para entrar estaba flotando unos metros sobre ella, después del templo habían árboles, una gran pradera, y como lo supuso un hermoso lago, a ellos parecía gustarles los ambientes naturales

Pero no estaba vació, habían varios jóvenes esparcidos por aquel lugar, ninguno presto la menor atención a los recién llegados

- ¿A pasado algo interesante Rebeca? – le pregunta Ángela a una chica que estaba tocando un arpa de una manera impresionante, casi sobrenatural, cada nota parecía que tenia la intención de llegar al fondo de la misma alma, suave, relajante, casi hipnotizante

- Nada – contesta la chica sin dejar de tocar el arpa, ella se miraba como una chica de 19 años, de cabellera roja hasta los hombros, de piel muy blanca y ojos entre dorado y verde, llevaba un vestido negro largo sin mangas, parecía salida de una película de la antigüedad, como una diosa griega – solo lo que ya saben, por que imagino que saben mas que nosotros – deja de tocar para observar a una persona en particular – me alegro que regreso Leonor, realmente la extrañamos y usted también Alus – exclamo con un tono muy educado, sincero

- Solo es temporal – corre a contestar Leonor 

- ¿Y Ángel? – pregunta Daniel 

- Abajo con Gabriel

- ¿Así que la encontró?

- Si, hace un rato

- Bien, entonces vamos – dice Leonor mientras se dirige a una especie de escaleras – Rebeca, hazme un favor, reúne a todos, parece que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente y necesitare de su colaboración

- Enseguida – responde de manera militar, como si estuviera acostumbrada a seguir ordenes, mientras los demás se dirigían a la escalera de caracol

- ¿Qué hay abajo? – pregunta Serena al notar como todo parecía estar oscuro

- es lo que lamamos, centro de reuniones – le contesta Ángela – uno de tantos, este lugar – se refiera al paisaje – esta diseñado para entrenar, como podrás notar, tanto las habilidades mentales como físicas

Es cuando la princesa de la luna pone mas atención, aunque esparcidos, cada persona que estaba ahí parecía estar asiendo algo, serian como unos 15 jóvenes, no estaba segura, y como rebeca que tocaba el arpa, otra joven de cabello negro pintaba un cuadro que impresionaría a los mas terribles críticos de arte, a lo lejos podía escuchar la melodía de una flauta, una joven de cabello verde, muy parecida a Leonor estaba muy enfrascada en la lectura, otros simplemente estaban practicando con el arco, y otros con la espada, pero nadie parecía prestar atención a los otros, como si estuvieran demasiado concentrados para notar su presencia

- No esperes que te hagan caso – le explica Daniel adivinando los pensamientos de la joven – aunque a simple vista parecen indiferentes la verdad es que están a la expectativa, te examinan a la distancia sin perder la concentración en lo que hacen, solo se acercaran cuando te hayamos presentado formalmente, ante sus ojos eres una amenaza hasta que se diga lo contrario, y como estas con nosotros solo permanecen aparte - Ella iba a preguntar algo mas pero vio como el grupo empezaba a reunirse

Setsuna observaba a la distancia, se sentía muy cansada pero no comprendía por que, era como si el aire fuera mas pesado, pero no solo en ese momento, desde que entro al castillo la había seguido esa sensación, como si su mente le faltara aire, el peso volvía como un mareo, como ondas de cansancio, no estaba segura a que se debería pero tenia la teoría de que se debía a toda la cantidad de energía que se reunía en el castillo, se necesitaba mucha para poder mantener tantas dimensiones abiertas, era como estar en las puertas del tiempo pero mas fuerte, tenia que deberse a que las puertas del tiempo era como un camino que desde ahí podía abrirse una puerta, no tenerla abierta indefinidamente como era el caso de ese lugar, era un misterio para la Sailor como habían logrado abrir tantas dimensiones y mantenerlas en armonía sin que chocaran unas con otras, tal vez ese punto era un centro de energía de gran nivel,  como lo era el triangulo de las Bermudas, y los creadores habían logrado utilizarlo en su provecho para crear aquel refugio

Otra vez se sentía cansada, pero no físicamente, aunque el cansancio mental también lo sufre el cuerpo, ¿cómo ellos podían estar tan tranquilos en ese lugar? Tal vez por que no eran humanos, y eso ayudaba a que su organismo este mas adaptado, o tal vez por el tiempo que han vivido ahí, o incluso puede ser que tengan algún remedio medicinal, demasiadas hipótesis, y se sentía cansada, nota que la princesa no es ajena a ese malestar, pero ella no tenia ni idea de por que se debía, de seguro lo argumentaría a la presión sufrida desde que ingreso ahí, si era verdad que afectaba la mente, eso explicaría por que sus sentidos de peligro parecían estar dormidos, curiosamente tampoco sentía mucha hambre, ni impaciencia, es verdad que ella era paciente, pero en ese momento sentía que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, que podría dormir durante días y no habría problema, definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella

Con ese pensamiento su sentido del peligro pareció encenderse, no podía estar así, tenia que encontrar una solución y pronto, no podía confiar plenamente en aquellos extraños, pero aun así, se sentía tan cansada de desconfiar, aun cuando sabia que tenia que hacerlo, era como estar hipnotizada, cuando una persona tiene gran sueño y sabe que tiene que estar despierta, simplemente se sentó en la suave grama mientras da un respiro de resignación

- ¿Que ocurre Plut? – le pregunta la princesa de manera preocupada - pareces cansada ¿estas bien?

Cuando la sailor del tiempo levanta la vista para contestar tubo que retener una expresión de asombro, la forma en que hablo Serena, y sobre todo esa mirada, esa expresión, era como ver a la antigua princesa de la luna, por un momento le pareció que el tiempo regresaba a la época del milenio de plata, en ese momento su expresión era tan diferente a la despreocupada y alegre Serena Sutkino, ¿cómo podían ser tan diferentes siendo la misma persona?

- Si, solo un poco cansada, ¿y los demás?

- Están hablando, no confías en ellos verdad

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunta un poco confundida, no por la pregunta si no por la seguridad con la que hablaba la princesa, le recordaba tanto a la reina Sereniti en ese momento, palabras cortas, comprensivas y directas

- Siento que algo te molesta, y una parte de ti tiene desconfianza, pero solas jamás saldríamos de este lugar, el peligro es muy fuerte, además presiento que son buenas personas

- Si, yo también lo siento, pero no es bueno entregar total confianza a unos desconocidos, hay que estar alerta

- Estoy de acuerdo, también tenemos que centrarnos en como comunicarnos con las demás y sobre todo como salir, no se por que pero presiento que tengo que ayudar a calmar algo del caos que se a formado – un suspiro de cansancio se escapa de sus labios y ante los ojos de Setsuna la princesa vuelve a tener la expresión de Serena Sutkino – estoy cansada, ¿dónde habrá algo de comer? Me pregunto si tendrán dulces en este lugar

- No lo creo – responde con una sonrisa tranquila

Definitivamente tenia que encontrar si había alguna cura o salir rápido de ese lugar, tal vez a ella no le importaba tanto pero a Serena definitivamente le podía causar algún daño en su personalidad, la cual cambiaba a una velocidad escalofriante

- ¿Qué es esto? – la voz de la princesa hace que Setsuna vuelva a la realidad, la princesa se encontraba en una especie de quiosco en medio de un mini invernadero, y habían tantos tubos que parecía un laboratorio, y el lugar se miraba de todo menos seguro

- Será mejor que no lo toques – se le adelanto una voz, la cual venia de una joven de apariencia de 17 años, una mirada madura y sus largos cabellos verdes recordaban bastante a Leonor – muchos son ácidos y venenos, no es apropiado que lo hagas

- ¿Este laboratorio es tuyo? – pregunta la princesa de manera infantil 

- Si, se diría que esta es mi sección privada, en esta área, aquí solo guardo los venenos de algunas plantas que necesitan este clima para sobrevivir, poseo otra habitación mucho mas amplia donde se encuentra el verdadero laboratorio

- ¿No eres muy joven? Debes ser muy inteligente

- No tanto – exclama mientras le quita con una con cuidado un tubo de ensayo que Serena había agarrado colocándolo exactamente en donde estaba originalmente, todo bajo una mirada critica – no tanto como me gustaría, jamás podré ser tan talentosa como Anna, en realidad casi todo le pertenecía a ella, yo solo lo herede – exclama esto ultimo con tristeza

- ¿Anna? ¿quién es?

- Ella murió hace un par de siglos, era la mejor doctora que podrías haber conocido, en estos tiempos hubiera sido reconocida como una gran científica y química, yo quería ser como ella

- Debió ser una gran persona

- Lo fue, lastima que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí casi no la conocieron, pero eso no importa, hablemos de ti, ¿te llamas Serena verdad?

- Si, ¿cómo es que todos parecen saber quien soy? – pregunta lo ultimo un poco enojada – ya me estoy cansando de eso, y yo todavía tengo demasiadas preguntas

- En este lugar no existen los secretos, si te lo propones sabrás muy pronto todo sobre nosotros, mi nombre es Diana, soy la hermana menor de Leonor

- Muchos gusto, se nota el parecido, su tono de cabello es muy peculiar

- No para las sirenas, nuestra madre era una, pero nuestro padre no, la mayoría de nosotros no tenemos descendencia pura, por no decir ninguno, la única es Ángela, descendiente pura de las hadas

- Ustedes no son humanos verdad

- No, ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera tenemos sangre humana, ustedes son las primeras en pisar esta parte del castillo, y ahora que recuerdo traje algo para ustedes, pero esta en la habitación de abajo, los demás están esperando si quieres seguirme 

- Si, no hay problema, solo iré a llamar a Setsuna – dice mientras voltea a ver a la sailor, pero esta parecía abstraída, casi como si meditara

- No te preocupes por ella, es la invitada de Ángela y Daniel, ellos se encargaran, vamos – exclama mientras toma la mano de la princesa para indicarle el camino

Setsuna no se había movido, noto como la princesa se alejaba pero sentía que no tenia fuerzas para levantarse, fue cuando siente que alguien mas se acerca a ella

- Creí que ya te habías ido – dice la Sailor sin abrir los ojos - ¿no tenias una misión con tu amiga?

- Tus sentidos se agudizan, pero tus pensamientos se paralizan – exclama el joven divertido

- No tienes a nadie mas a quien molestar Daniel, ya debes saber que tu presencia es irritante

- No, por el momento te he declarado mi nuevo juguete, es divertido molestarte – la joven abre los ojos y le lanza una mirada furiosa, parecía una fiera lista para saltar sobre su enemigo, pero una pequeña punzada de dolor en su cabeza le hace recordar su autocontrol

- Demonios, esto ya me esta cansando – exclama con fastidio

- Los síntomas avanzan con gran rapidez – explica con tono serio – esta energía afecta la mente y el cuerpo, tu amiga tenia la ventaja de tener doble personalidad, normalmente una permanece dormida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero como habrás adivinado el castillo afecto ese cambio en cierto modo, esta cambiando a gran velocidad para poder equilibrarse, de esa forma su mente no es afectada de una manera tan rápida, y sobre todo es esa aura que la protege, aunque aun no averiguo exactamente de donde viene, creí que seria la misma magia que posee cada Sailor, pero parece que me equivoque, lo que sea que protege a tu amiga no lo hace contigo

- ¿qué pasa si sigue así? Esos cambios podrían causar algún daño si continua – un bostezo traiciona la seriedad con la que trataba de hablar, el sueño la estaba venciendo

- No, lo que pasara es que se terminara fusionando en una sola, y entonces empezara a debilitarse, como tu lo estas haciendo, tu magia aumenta, pero tus sentidos empiezan a dormirse 

- Me imagino que ustedes tienen algún método para impedirlo, por que no los veo muy afectados

- Somos criaturas nacidas de la magia, crecimos en ella, vivimos constantemente en medio de ella, no nos afecta de esa manera

No había terminado la frase cuando la sailor se había dormido, tenia una expresión llena de tranquilidad, y a la vez inocencia, dulce inocencia, unos mechones le caían libremente sobre su rostro, haciendo contraste con su tez blanca, una imagen realmente tentadora, como una fruta prohibida, sabrosa

Pero no podía dejarla ahí, por lo que la carga entre sus brazos, el peso de la chica era insignificante para el joven, la cual continuaba dormida entre sus brazos

- Nueva victima Daniel, ¿qué no te cansas? – exclama un joven a su lado

- Por que tendría que hacerlo Damián – le contesta con indiferencia a un joven de cabellera plateada, que aparentaba tener 16 años, ojos verdes, y con un porte que haría desmayar a cualquier chica, y chicos  – es divertido, y hace mucho que no tengo con que entretenerme

- No debías de haberla sacado de la zona neutral, es verdad que ahí también la afectaba, pero aquí podría morir en cuestión de días

- Su mente es demasiado definida, lo se, yo te lo enseñe no se te olvide

- Tu eres el maestro – dice con cierta ironía, pero luego baja su tono de voz a un susurro – ¿si logras que Leonor regrese dejaras de jugar al chico bueno?, todos la extrañan

- Lograr que se quede dependerá de ustedes, la entretendré lo mas que pueda, y si Alus no se acerca tal vez logremos algo

- ¿Creí que no te gustaban las inocentes? – exclama refiriéndose a Setsuna

- Es por eso que no le he hecho nada todavía – exclama con una sonrisa divertida – pero no puedo negar que es apetitosa – luego su mirada se vuelve seria – no quiero problemas, ni pleitos

- Lo se, no nos acercaremos a ellos, Leonor ya lo explico claramente, ¿pero por que de todos los lugares tienen que traerlos aquí? Son odiosos y molestos, sin mencionar que no nos soportamos, y no importa que solo sea temporal

- Pero no hay otro remedio, así que espero el mejor comportamiento, no quiero problemas con Anni – dice en tono resinado – necesito que me hagas un favor

- Claro, la llevare ahí – responde entendiendo perfectamente sus intenciones – pero te dejo la decisión de que hacer con ella, o de lo contrario no despertara

- No morirá – dice en tono seguro -  eso te lo aseguro, solo déjala y regresa de inmediato, ¿la habitación ya esta preparada?

- Si, con todos los seguros

- Bien, por que sospecho que pronto necesitaremos movilizarnos – exclama en un tono preocupado

Dos mes, dos desde aquella noche y aun no había pistas de Serena, las clases había comenzado desde hace unos días y a simple vista parecía que todo volvía a la rutina, pero no para las Sailors, no había noticias y eso las desconcertaba, Ami trataba de concentrarse en su tarea, pero le era difícil, recordó aquella vez en que Richard fue presentado con las demás Sailors, al menos con las Inner que quedaron, contando que faltaban Mina y Serena

Pero no sirvió de mucho, Rei no pudo entablar una conexión, ni descifrar las escasas visiones, las cuales parecían tener gran carencia de sentido, Darien prometió hablar con Eliot, no sabia como lo hará, pero esperaba que averiguara algo

No sabia por que pero Ami tenia la certeza de que Rei les ocultaba algo, y últimamente era mas difícil verla, parecía que la chica las evitaba a propósito, ¿Y Luis? ¿por qué ese chico le daba la impresión de que sabia algo? Lo estuvo medio investigando, nada a fondo, y no había podido verlo por que según se entero, hace poco había vuelto de un viaje de Europa, no sabia donde exactamente, lo único que todo lo que averiguo es lo mismo que ya sabia, su familia era tan transparente como la que le corresponde a un político, ósea, llena de varios secretos pero en apariencia completamente normal

Su padre, una persona respetada que venia de una respetuosa familia de gran tradición, con un árbol genealógico que se remontaba mas de 400 años, y es el encargado de la herencia familiar, también se entero que Luis tenia un tío, muy extraño que Katrina no lo mencionara, pero nada interesante, y a pesar de que Luis dijo que padecía de algunos dolores de cabeza, no encontró ningún antecedente de que visitara algún medico, bueno, eso era bastante difícil de averiguar, después de todo, no necesariamente tiene que salir esa información en la Internet, pero aparte de eso, no había salido nada interesante o revelador

Según sabia el chico era un don Juan, muy popular entre las chicas, y según se entero por rumores entre algunos de la universidad que ella conocía, no se acerca a las chicas solo para platicar, algunos afirmaban que se había llevado mas de 100 chicas diferentes a la cama en los últimos dos años, su calculaba que el año tenia 365 días, entonces eso daría un promedio de 7.3 días por chica, una semana, pero ese dato no tenia que ser exacto, después de todo solo eran rumores, pero algo era seguro, tenia que cuidarse de él, aunque solo sean rumores, si hasta la misma hermana lo había dicho debía ser por algo

Esto de estar en nada se estaba convirtiendo en algo desesperante, y aunque la princesa de Mercurio podría ser considerada pacifista, en ocasiones como esa no dejaba de mandarle rayos a Setsuna, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿por qué no dijo nada? Es que nunca entenderán el trabajo de equipo, pero pensar eso en esas circunstancias era completamente inútil, mejor continuar con los problemas de física avanzada, al menos no le quebraban tanto la cabeza

Y ahora que recordaba, tenia que darse prisa si quería llegar a sus clases de computación, las cuales se realizaban en la universidad, y evidentemente estaba en una clase demasiado avanzada para su edad, lo cual nunca había sido una barrera para la joven genio, y sobre todo si se trataba de computadoras, le parecía tan fácil usarlas, si era sencillo, casi se manejaban solas, nunca entendió por que a las demás personas les causaba problema

Al menos Richard había sido un gran apoyo, la ayudaba a conseguir libros, estudiaban juntos, era bueno tener alguien cerca que la apoyara y comprendiera en ese momento, la sailor no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo, pero no sabia por que

Llego al aula de clase y se sentó en su lugar asignado, mientras leía uno de tantos libros sobre las teorías de los viajes dimensiónales, pero mas que libro de estudio, parecía de ciencia ficción, sus teorías le resultaban completamente incongruentes a la joven genio y con una total falta de ayuda a su problema, definitivamente ese libro no le ayudaría, reconoce con un suspiro de resignación, de pronto sintió como si algo le faltara, esa sensación ya se estaba volviendo incomoda

- ¿Te gustan las teorías dimensiónales – le pregunto una voz conocida para ella

- ¿Luis? No sabia que tomaras esta clase – exclama pensando en lo pequeño que a veces puede ser él mundo

- Mis padres me obligan, ¿cómo estas flor del océano?

- Bien, ¿por qué siempre me llamas así?

- No se, te veo y me recuerdas el agua, sobre todo al mar, y como eres tan hermosa y delicada como una flor te llamo así – comenta el chico sin prestar atención al sonrojo de la chica - ¿el nombre te pone nerviosa?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas? – pregunta con curiosidad, mientras trataba de imaginar la imagen del castillo que Richard le describió y compararlos con las imágenes de un libro de castillos que tenia a su lado

- Me pareció – contesta de manera ausente y por un momento su vista parece dirigirse al vació - no te preocupes tanto por tu amiga, aunque el mar sea tu elemento no te dejara entrar si no sabes como, la tormenta es un muro 

- Como, ¿qué sabes tu de Serena? Tu sabes como entrar a donde ella esta, ¿no es así? – pregunta casi saltando del asiento, siempre había sospechado que Luis ocultaba algo, pero ahora estaba segura de que el sabia algo de su amiga, pero el no pareció darse cuenta, de pronto sus manos sujetan su cabeza y en su rostro se formo una expresión de dolor - ¿estas bien? – pregunta asustada

- Si, no te preocupes, a veces digo incoherencias y después me duele la cabeza, no te preocupes, se me pasa rápido, ¿de que hablábamos?

- ¿no lo recuerdas? – pregunta entre desconfiada y desilusionada, el solo niega con la cabeza 

En ese momento el profesor entro al salón, y Ami solo queda viendo al joven con determinación, esta vez estaba segura, él sabia algo, y haría lo que fuera necesario para averiguarlo, y si era necesario se convertiría en su mismísima, sombra, aunque tuviera que ir hasta e fin del mundo para saber la verdad, por ahora debía tener paciencia,  no lo importaba la reputación del chico en ese momento, y por primera vez en su vida, esa clase le pareció interminable

Serena fue guiada a una habitación, la cual mas parecía el salón de algún club, incluso hasta estaba la barra con velerollas de barios tipos, y al fondo se escuchaba la suave melodía de un piano, le sorprendió ver quienes tocaban, una era una niña que parecía tener unos 5 años pero tocaba con gran maestría, el otro era un niño casi de la misma edad de Hotaru, la niña al ver al grupo dejo de tocar de inmediato para correr en dirección a ellos, el joven simplemente dejo de tocar 

- Mami, papi – grita la pequeña la cual salta hasta los brazos de su padre

- ¿Te has portado bien Gabriel? ¿o le has causado problemas a Ángel y a Daniel? – pregunta Alus mientras sostenía a la pequeña en sus brazos, era una niña muy bonita, de larga cabellera negra sostenía con una cola de caballo, usaba un hermoso vestido la cual la hacia lucir como una pequeña princesa

- claro que no, que esperabas – exclama Daniel – es idéntica a su madre, al menos sabe defenderse – en respuesta la niña solo le da una mirada avergonzada

- ¿Y tu eres? – pregunta serena a aquel niño 

- Ángel, es mi hijo – contesta Ángela – se nota el parecido, ¿no crees?

- Bastante – se asombra Serena, de no ser por que tenia novio y que él niño era menor que ella, de seguro se hubiera lanzado sobre él, un joven muy hermoso, ¿qué no había nadie feo en todo el castillo? Hasta ahora parecía que no, solo había desde guapos, hasta increíblemente irresistibles según aprecio – me presentaría pero de seguro ya conoces mi nombre

- Todos conocen su nombre – le contesta Ángel – una de las pocas que ha podido cruzar las pruebas del castillo, una humana poseedora de grandes habilidades, su historia es un secreto a voces

- En serio, gracias – contesta de manera halagada con estrellitas en los ojos

- Hermano no deberías de alterar de ese modo la verdad – le susurra Gabriel – eres peor que papá en ese sentido

- Un poco de halago no le hará mal – le sonríe a la niña – a veces es necesario alterarla un poquito

- Si tu lo dices – exclama encogiéndose de hombros, para luego dirigirse a Leonor – mamá, ¿quieres tocar esta sonata conmigo? Mi hermano ya termino de enseñármela

- Claro sirenita – exclama la joven con una voz tan suave y un tono tan maternal que Serena casi se cae de espalda, cuando se dirigía  a la niña parecía ser otra persona – Ángel, tengo que darte las gracias por cuidar de ella, me imagino que no ha sido fácil

- No es tan insoportable  cuando se acostumbra – responde el muchacho - ¿se ha roto el seño principal?, creí que era imposible encontrarlo

- Y lo era, pero lo comentaremos en un momento, solo espero que Diana encuentre lo que busca

- No entiendo – pregunta Serena – ¿tu eres la madre de esa niña?

- Si, su nombre es Gabriel – contesta Leonor – tiene solo 300 años, es la menor de la familia

- ¿Y tu eres su padre? – le pregunta a Alus

- Si, ¿qué tiene de raro?

- No, nada solo que no imagine que estuvieran casados

- No lo estamos – fue la respuesta seca de Leonor

- ¿Pero entonces son pareja? 

- No – responde Leonor

- Si – contestan los demás, y Alus simplemente no contesto

- Es un poco complicado de explicar – interviene Daniel – y antes de que preguntes mas, Ángel es el medio hermano de Gabriel, he hijo de Ángela, has tus cuentas, y olvídate de ese asunto, puedes saber la vida personal de los demás pero no puedes intervenir en ella – luego vuelve su atención a lo que buscaba – bien, aquí esta – exclama mientras saca un plano y lo coloca en una mesa – te dejo el plano para que lo estudies Leo, Ángela, ya tenemos que irnos, tomaremos el camino de siempre por el norte, es el mas seguro – exclama antes de salir, siguiéndole la joven

Richard se encontraba platicando con Ami en el restaurante de siempre, les había tomado por sorpresa ver a Lita luciendo el traje de camarera, pero se veía bastante alegre, y además había agregado varios platillos al menú que estaban teniendo bastante éxito, pronto no podría salir de la cocina y estaba extremadamente feliz, y es que Ami sabia muy bien como su amiga se alegraba cuando las personas disfrutaban de sus platillos, y ambos tenia que reconocer que los pasteles estaban exquisitos, manjar de dioses

- ¿Y estas segura Ami? – le pregunta Richard con inseguridad – lo he estado investigando y no hay pruebas de que sepa algo realmente, a simple vista parece una persona normal

- No lo has escuchado hablar, es como si no supiera lo que dice pero sus frases son certeras, no se si lo hace a propósito o se esta burlando o no quiere decir nada, pero algo sabe

- ¿Pero dices que hoy te lo encontraste en la clase de computación? ¿no le preguntaste nada?

- No pude, en cuanto la clase termino desapareció, se escapa tan rápido de clases como lo hacen Serena y Mina, parece que no le gustan muchos

- Ni que lo digas, investigue sus notas y están apenas en la rara para pasar, pero curiosamente sus padres nunca le dicen nada ni le prohíben nada, según escuche son mucho mas exigentes con la hermana en cambio a él le dan todas las libertades, carro, yates, incluso sabias que puede pilotear un helicóptero, solo pasa en fiestas y muy extrañamente asiste a clases

- Pues parece que no le gustan mucho los estudios – exclama Ami al ver el cuadro de sus notas – pero aquí dice que tiene un CI de 155, con razón pasa, yo solo tengo de 148, si fuera su madre lo jalaría de las orejas, y pensando en eso, ¿de cuanto es el tuyo Richard? Por que eres una persona bastante inteligente

- Yo – exclama sonrojándose ante la pregunta y baja la mirada un tanto apenado – apenas de 130

- Pero eso es mucho, deberías estar mas orgulloso, bueno, volviendo al asunto, en toda la pila de libros que encontré no dice nada que pueda ser útil, sabemos que existen cientos de dimensiones posibles, el punto es que necesitamos coordenadas o alguna guía, y la entrada esta cerrada, ignoro como Setsuna logro abrirla pero al menos sabemos que hay una forma, solo me gustaría saber como, tal vez Luis sepa la respuesta

- HOLA AMI – grita mina a todo pulmón desde la entrada del restaurante y se dirige a ellos después de saludar a Lita – adivinen que

- Parece que alguien esta muy animada – opina Lita - ¿Qué paso? ¿conseguiste una cita?

- No – rostro ensombrecido – tu si que sabes como bajarle el animo a una chica, nada de eso, pronto será mi debut – dice mientras se sienta en la mesa con rostro de máxima felicidad – al fin, después de tanto tiempo tal vez lo logre, seré una estrella, a propósito, ¿nos conocemos? – dice dirigiéndose a Richard

- Si – le contesta Ami – te hable de él, es Richard, va en mi salón, no había podido 

- Claro, como nunca tenias tiempo – le recrimina Lita – y con eso de que quedaste en otro salón

- Si, no se como pudo pasar – se lamenta Mina – y me siento tan sola, no conozco a ninguno de mi salón, las extraño tanto

- O mejor dicho, extrañas que nadie te preste la tarea o los apuntes – le vuelve a recriminar Lita – ahora te toca hacer la tarea y poner atención

- No pierdes ocasión, verdad amiga – le dice Mina lanzándole una mirada furiosa – bueno, mucho gusto, soy la grandiosa diosa del amor, la gran y talentosa Mina Aino, pero imagino que Ami te habrá hablado de mi

- Si, un poco – exclama con una gotita, pero con una sonrisa divertida, de alguna manera le recordaba mucho a Serena, el mismo dinamismo, aquella alegría y simplicidad, aunque demasiado para él, debía ser difícil seguirle el ritmo, ¿así que ella era Sailor Vinus?, piensa Richard, le habían hablado de ella pero era la primera vez que la conocía en persona, a Lita la había conocido en el templo y después como compañeros de clase

- Bien, como les contaba muy pronto será mi debut, o no tan pronto, será dentro de dos meses mas o menos

- De verdad, felicidades – fue la sincera felicitación de Ami – por fin tus sueños se harán realidad

- Si, fue bueno que pudieras cobrar el premio – opina Lita – hay, me tengo que ir, después me dices día y hora para ir a verte, siempre nos apoyaremos – exclama antes de irse

- ¿Y bien?, ¿has descubierto algo Ami? – pregunta Mina, ya sabiendo que el joven que estaba frente a ella estaba enterada de todo

- Nada, estoy a final de camino, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo abrir esa puerta

- ¿No sabes si alguien mas a sido arrastrado en esa tormenta?

- Muchas personas – explica Ami - de hecho, a inicios del siglo XX, y finales del siglo XIX se registraron familias enteras que desaparecieron, lo mas curioso es que ninguna regreso, nadie, con excepción de un caso, una niña, he tratado de localizarla pero es imposible, de un día a otro se fue del templo donde estaba y nadie sabe donde esta, tal vez se oculte en alguno de  los templos

- ¿Pero por que se molestaría en esconderse? – se extraña Mina – ni que la siguiera la policía

- En eso tienes razón – le secunda Richard – pero así fue, y ahí es donde la investigación se queda en blanco

- Pero según hemos descubierto – exclama Ami con tono positivo – la tormenta aparece cada año, aunque cada año se lleva un menor numero de personas, hay una gran probabilidad de que se vuelva a abrir la entrada el próximo año

- No me parece muy alentador Ami – opina Mina con desaliento – ¿sabes todo lo que puede pasar en un año?, tal vez deberíamos esperar a reencarnar para volverla a ver, seria mas simple – exclama con clara ironía en su voz

- Pues gracias, pero no escucho mejores sugerencias – responde con enojo – en todo caso también tengo otra opción, ¿te acuerdas de Luis?

- Claro, como olvidarlo – exclama con corazones en los ojos, alrededor de un fondo estrellado – es tan guapo, caballeroso y amable al mismo tiempo, sin olvidar que es rico

- Se ve que te gusta – opina el chico con gracia

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- ¿No notaste nada raro en el? Después de todo pasaste mucho tiempo con él en la fiesta – le recuerda Ami

- En realidad no, estaba muy entretenido con un grupo de chicas, pero la pase bien con sus amigos, y no, no note nada raro en él, aparte de ser extremadamente hábil al hablar, bailar, y tratar a las chicas, aunque tal vez él hecho de tener una buena fortuna y ser bastante apuesto haya intervenido, y claro, esos ojos, nunca había visto a nadie que tuviera ese rojo intenso

- Eso no es extraño – le aclara Richard – es verdad que es raro pero según sé es de familia

- El punto es que sospecho que él sabe algo, tengo que mantenerlo en vigilancia

- Ami tiene la idea de que oculta algo – le aclara Richard – pero no hay pruebas

- Claro que las hay, él prácticamente me dijo que sabia algo, no lo malinterprete, y he notado que su comportamiento es muy sospechoso

- Y por eso ella piensa que tiene que seguirlo para investigar a fondo

- ¿Y por que Ami? – se queja Mina, después de todo ella era la interesada por él chico, no Ami – yo podría seguirlo

- Estas muy ocupada con tu practica – le recuerda Ami – recuerda que tienes que poner tu mayor esfuerzo si quieres lograr tus sueños, y tu horario esta muy apretado en este momento, Lita parece que acaba de llenar su itinerario de la tarde, Rei, bueno, es muy difícil localizarla en estos días y tengo la impresión de que nos evita, pero tal vez imagino cosas

- Yo podría ayudarte Ami – le propone Richard 

- No, se vería muy raro que un chico siguiera a otro – opina Mina con una sonrisa picara – no nos gustaría que por nuestra causa se dieran malas interpretaciones

- Gracias Richard, pero Mina tiene razón, además ya te hemos molestado demasiado, gracias de todos modos, solo espero que esto termine antes de cuatro meses – dice lo ultimo en un suspiro

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Mina - ¿qué habrá dentro de cuatro meses?

- Yo, tendré que irme – exclama apenada, mientras baja la mirada – me ofrecieron otra oportunidad de estudiar medicina en Alemania, esta puede ser la ultima, ya he rechazado dos anteriormente debido a mis otros deberes – dando a entender perfectamente a que se refería con otros deberes – es egoísta lo se, pero esta puede ser mi ultima oportunidad, y tengo que estar haya dentro de cuatro meses a mas tardar para iniciar en la universidad, es mas, tenia que estar dentro de un mes pero logre aplazar la fecha

- ¿En la universidad? – se extraña Mina – pero aun no terminamos la preparatoria

- hice unos exámenes – responde igual de apenada – no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, dijeron que no necesitaba terminar, que poseía los conocimientos necesarios

- Genial Ami – exclama Mina – por algo eres una genio

- Bien, ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde a mis clases de navegación

- ¿Navegación? – exclaman sorprendidos a coro los dos 

- ¿Esta vez no entiendo nada? – le pregunta Mina

- Es un club informal, es para aquellos que deseen aprender a usar un velero, la competencia será dentro de un par de meses y algunos están practicando, a pesar de que será inútil, muchos tienen años de practica

- Y déjame adivinar – le termina Richard – él estará ahí, me imagino que necesita practicar, aunque no se para que, casi se le considera un dios en ese aspecto, nadie le a ganado

- Así es, pero a mi no me interesa ganar, solo necesito acercarme, y participar me dará una excusa perfecta

- Pero tu no tienes velero – le alega Richard

- Un amigo de la universidad accedió prestármelo, a cambio de que le ayude en unas clases, no es muy bueno en ninguna de las dos cosas

- Sencillamente no se para que vas a la prepa – se queja Mina 

- Pero tu no sabes nada Ami, podrías lastimarte

- Es un riesgo que hay que correr, además ya me estoy preparando – responde mientras saca una montaña de libros y los coloca en la mesa, todos con mas o menos el mismo titulo –  con un poco de teoría podré guiarme, como mi intención solo es acercarme espero no tener tanto problema, y recuerden que mi elemento es él agua, tengo que tener un poco de confianza

- Bueno, si tu lo dices – le responde Mina de manera escéptica

- Ya me voy, deséenme suerte – dice mientras desaparece

Mina solo le hace una señal de despedida, antes de ver al joven, notando que este no perdía de vista el lugar donde había salido su amiga con ojos soñadores, ojos de enamorado, según reconoció no solo en ese momento, si no en toda la conversación había notado como el chico no perdía de vista a su amiga, no podía negar que era guapo, pero demasiado tranquilo y aplicado para su gusto, era definitivamente el tipo de Ami, y no pudo evitar sentir una pinzada de celos, ¿cuándo encontraría a esa persona especial?

- Te gusta mucho verdad – le pregunta Mina mientras come una copa de helado que había pedido, aunque mas era una afirmación, él solo se sonroja

- ¿Es tan obvio? – pregunta recordando que hasta Serena se había dado cuenta, Serena, la chica mas distraída de la escuela 

- Completamente, pero descuida, Ami es bien inocente en cuanto a los sentimientos, no creo que se haya dado cuenta, ¿por qué no le dices?, ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho según me contó Ami

- No tanto, pero no me atrevo, ella me ve como un amigo y si no comparte mis sentimientos, no quiero perder su amistad, al menos ya no tiemblo cuando esta cerca 

- Eso es un buen indicio – se ríe la chica – pero no temas, si alguien puede ayudar esa es la diosa del amor

- No se preocupe, estoy bien – trata de defenderse con una gota en la cabeza, si era la mitad de terrible de lo que Ami le había contado, lo cual dudaba, mas creía que era él doble, entonces se metería en serios problemas

- Claro que no, es mi deber como diosa del amor hacer el papel de cupido, hay que aprovechar al máximo estos cuatro meses que ella estará en Japón – termina con una carcajada temible, a los ojos del chico, hasta juraba que a la Sailor le salían llamas de los ojos, en que se había metido, inconscientemente empezó a encomendar su alma a cualquier dios que lo escuchara, lo cual no le serviría de mucho

"Muy bien" - pensaba Ami - "no puede ser tan difícil, solo me paro, me sostengo, y guió la vela con el viento, no puede ser mas difícil, ahora ten un poco de confianza, ¿por qué me metí en esto? Podría haberle hecho de animadora como esas chicas lambisconas que están haya" recrimina con enojo, y es que desde donde estaba no podía adivinar donde estaba el joven que buscaba, nunca le gusto seguir un chico, nunca le gusto acompañar a sus amigas en las campañas de espionaje, y ahora tenia que hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, era vergonzoso, y lo era mas el ver que no podía ni subirse al velero, mucho menos como guiarlo, una cosa era la teoría, que no había alcanzado a leer muy bien para colmo de males, y otra era tener la habilidad y el talento para hacerlo, no es que deseara ganar, pero otra cosa era hacer el ridículo, digan lo que digan, ella también tenia orgullo

- Mejor me hubiera conseguido un traje de porrista, pero no, yo puedo hacerlo me dije, es fácil, el agua es mi elemento, claro – Se queja con enojo, y es que tantas investigaciones, tantos libros, y tanta tensión estaban destrozando sus nervios, ya se estaba cansando, la paciencia tiene un limite, incluso para ella, al menos el sentimiento de culpa había desaparecido, la determinación, frustración y rabia cubrían mucho espacio en su corazón para darle paso a la culpa – hay no, me corte la mano con la cuerda, lo que me faltaba, definitivamente me conseguiré pompones

- Los pompones son hermosos pero no creo que te queden bien – le dice una voz a su espalda, a lo cual ella se sorprende

- ¿Luis? ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo siempre estoy aquí por las tardes, la pregunta es ¿qué haces tu aquí?, ¿bienes desde Juumba?

- Si, lo siento, es que desde que tuve aquel incidente, ya sabes, con la tormenta, en el que me salvaste la vida – mintió Ami – me dio deseos de aprender, tal vez me será mas útil este conocimiento la próxima vez – definitivamente no era buena mentirosa, no solo por lo que decía, si no lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando mentía, se podía leer la palabra MENTIRA escrito en su frente, él en respuesta solo alza una ceja

- No creo que aprendas muy rápido de esa manera, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

- De verdad, me encantaría – exclama emocionada – pero no tienes que practicar

- Un ser tan hábil como yo no necesita practicar, ven, te enseñare - Ami estaba bastante feliz, Kamisama estaba con ella después de todo, las cosas no le pudieron salir mejor

Luis le enseño en su velero, el mismo en el que la había rescatado, tenia que reconocer que era de lo mejor, la madera era de la mas fina, y resistente, a simple vista se miraba sencillo, pero la calidad desde la madera hasta el ultimo clavo era inmejorable, toda una belleza para un aficionado a ese deporte

La tarde se paso rápido, y Ami resulto ser una excelente estudiante, no tanto como para competir pero era bastante buena, ingeniosa, de rápidos reflejos, sin mencionar la gran afinidad que la unía con el agua, parecía que ella y el mar compartieran una especie de armonía

Para Ami, él era un excelente maestro, muy serio cuando estaba en el mar, una mirada como si lo desafiara en cada momento, como si ambos fueran rivales pero al mismo tiempo, como si tuvieran alguna especie de pacto secreto, daba instrucciones claras y precisas, las cuales ella obedecía con rapidez y eficiencia, aunque un poco estricto, la verdad era un excelente maestro, pero una duda le atormentaba la mente, ¿cómo preguntar sin ser demasiado obvia? Tenia que tener cuidado

- Ya es tarde, será mejor que regrese a casa – exclama Ami una vez que sus pies han tocado tierra – gracias por enseñarme, realmente aprendí mucho

- No, tu eres una excelente estudiante, sabes, estaba pensando, dentro de dos meses será la competencia y no tengo pareja, ¿te gustaría serlo?

- ¿Yo?, pero yo apenas estoy aprendiendo, estoy segura de que muchos estarían encantados – o encantadas, pensó para si – no creo estar a la altura

- Normalmente participo solo, pero esta vez me gustaría tener alguna compañía, para cambiar un poco, y parece que te llevas muy bien con el mar, mi pequeña flor – exclama lanzándole una mirada que hace sonrojar a la sailor – pero eso significaría que tendríamos que practicar todos los días durante dos meses, tal vez no quieras, de seguro tienes otras actividades

- Si quiero – grito casi inconscientemente, eso le daba una posición mejor de lo que esperaba, pero también tenia que recordar la reputación del chico "que estoy pensando, no soy como las otras chicas que enamora, mi principal objetivo debe ser conocer quien es realmente" – estaría encantada de ser tu pareja

- Bien, esta decidido, en este momento regreso a la ciudad, vamos, te llevo, es mas rápido que en autobús y luego en metro

- Yo, bueno, esta bien – exclama mientras toma sus cosas – a propósito Luis, ¿te gustan los castillo? – pregunta alegremente, tal vez no tenia tan mala suerte después de todo, y no tendría que usar pompones

Serena se encontraba aburrida en aquel lugar, ya había subido y se encontraba justo en aquel edificio estilo griego, Leonor se había quedado abajo con Ángel y Gabriel,  mientras que Alus la acompaño a subir y se quedo un poco separado de la princesa, casi como si no quisiera molestar a la muchacha de cabellos verdes, no entendía por que pero le daba la impresión de que a Leonor no le agradaba mucho Alus, en casi todo el tiempo parecía estar evitándolo a propósito, pero no entendía por que, a simple vista los cuatro se miraban buenos amigos

Y ahora se sentía tan aburrida, ¿dónde estaría Setsuna? De pronto había desaparecido, bueno, ella tenia esa costumbre, y nadie parecía querer hacerle caso, cada uno se miraba tan concentrado 

- ¿Aburrida? - Le pregunta Diana – no deberías estarlo, hay mucho que hacer

- Lo que mas tengo es curiosidad, hasta ahora nadie me ha contestado que es precisamente este lugar, ni como fue que termino en este estado, ¿no me podrían al menos dar una pista?

- Eso lo sabrás, no hay secretos en este castillo, pero tienes que aprender a buscar las respuestas

- Es muy complicado para ella – exclama otra chica, Rebeca, le pareció recordar Serena que así se llamaba - podríamos contarte lo que sabemos, si deseas

- Pero ten en cuenta que hay misterios que no se deben conocer – exclama otro joven, acercándose al pequeño grupo – mi nombre es Damián

- Me presentaría pero me imagino que conocen mi nombre – exclama con un puchero – mucho gusto, ¿por qué todos aquí son tan sociables?

- Es como una época de guerra – le contesta él joven – que esperabas, además no tienen mucho interés en acercarse, hay mejores cosas que hacer que platicar

- ¿Todos ustedes son así de amables? 

- No – le responde la voz de Ángel, él cual se unía al grupo – solo los seres oscuros tienen ese carácter, desconfiados, orgullosos, los seres de luz son mas amables

- Si, definitivamente me recuerdan a las Outer, y tu debes ser un ser oscuro 

- No – le responde Diana - Ángel no es ni ser oscuro ni de luz, es una combinación rara, pero al ser hijo de Ángela y Alus, que se podría esperar, pero inicialmente demostró mayor acercamiento con nuestro grupo, por eso esta aquí, pero es libre de estar donde quiera, y al ser uno de los mas fuertes tiene derecho a estar donde quiere

- ¿Así que también tienen estatus?

- Si – le responde Rebeca – por ejemplo, Alus, Ángela, Leonor y Daniel tienen la posición mas alta en este momento, sus poderes son muy superiores a los nuestros, y además son los mayores, de ahí estamos nosotros, y algunos tenemos permisos adicionales de movimiento

- Eso quiere decir que puedes movilizarte por él castillo sin necesidad de supervisión – le aclara Diana – yo no lo poseo, soy mayor pero muy débil, seria presa fácil, Ángel y Gabriel si lo tienen, Ángel es muy fuerte y conoce perfectamente él castillo, Gabriel, bueno, simplemente nadie puede vigilarla tanto como para impedírselo, pero es fuerte, y lista como mi hermana, muy escurridiza, por eso nunca le a pasado nada, y por ser la menor es la mimada de la familia, y Daniel opto por darle completa libertad, Rebeca tiene mucha autoridad, pero no tiene permiso de movilizarse, de ahí esta Damián, que goza de la confianza de Daniel, y como su querido maestro, nadie sabe exactamente sus habilidades o nivel de poder, podría darnos una sorpresa como podría defraudarnos

- Pues muchas gracias – responde él ofendido – yo nunca he dicho que sea bueno

- Tampoco Daniel demuestra sus habilidades – le responde Rebeca - y sin embargo eres uno de sus alumnos favoritos, si no es que él favorito junto con Ángel y Gabriel y como ellos tienes permiso de hacer lo que quieras

- Ya basta, podrían calmarse – les suplica Ángel – no deberían discutir

- Él tiene razón – interviene Serena – yo lo que quiero saber es como salir de este lugar  

- Si nosotros tuviéramos la respuesta – contesta Rebeca– le aseguro que ya lo habríamos hecho, pero estamos atrapados, no hay manera de salir

- ¿Pero tiene que haber alguna manera? – persiste la princesa – no pueden simplemente darse por vencidos, tienen grandes poderes que pueden usar a su favor

- No es tan fácil – le contesta Damián – no solo son esos seres, hay mas, por suerte aquellos son de los mas débiles, fáciles de vencer, pero luego llegan mas, y cada vez mas fuertes, por eso la única salida es escapar a un sitio seguro, por suerte hay demasiadas dimensiones y pasadizos, haciendo este castillo un verdadero laberinto del cual solo nosotros conocemos bien

- Pero hay mas – prosigue Ángel – en el caso de que ellos no estuvieran, y lograras salir del castillo, entonces los espíritus y las plantas que están encantadas, y que viven en las afueras, te atraparan

- Afuera hay un cementerio lleno se zombis – continua Rebeca – si te atrapan te comen viva, están asechando, enterrados en la tierra listos para atacar

- ¿pero yo no me tope con ninguno? – exclama extrañada

- eso fue por que entrabas al castillo – le contesta Damián – si hubieras salido, te aseguro que te devoran

- Me gustaría saber que paso en este lugar – comenta Serena al aire - ¿cómo fue que empezó todo?

- Es una historia muy larga – le comenta Diana – y sobre todo complicada, pero si lo deseas te puedo dar una versión resumida, después puedes averiguar lo que desees con mas detalle

- Claro, estaría encantada

- Te diré primero la historia general, esto paso hace mucho – decide hablar Rebeca – no sabemos en que fecha, pero tu has oído mucho los relatos de fantasía, me imagino, por que yo no he oído muchos, lo único que sé es que esos seres existían, hadas, duendes, sirenas, unicornios, dragones, y muchos mas, estos seres poseían poderes y vivían aparte de los humanos, Algunos vivían de la ilusión y sueños de las personas, como el caso de las hadas, otros eran independientes como el caso de los dragones y las sirenas. Pero de alguna manera el mundo comenzó a cambiar

- Las personas empezaron a olvidar sus sueños – prosigue Damián – alejando de este modo a muchas criaturas que dependían de ellos, pero a los mas independientes no les importo, aun así las caserías se hacían mas frecuentes, y los seres humanos se apoderaban cada vez de mas

- ¿Y como termino, que les paso?

- No lo sabemos – le contesta Rebeca – solo se que ellos se fueron a otro lugar, según dicen los pocos dragones que viven, lo hacen en sitios reservados inaccesibles para el hombre, lo mismo que las demás criaturas, pero supongo que la mayoría se habrá ido a ilusión

- ¿Ilusión? – exclama sorprendida, recordando al Pegaso, o mejor dicho a Eliot

- Si, ¿lo conoces? – le pregunta Diana – el punto es que muchos planeaban ir a ese lugar, no se si lo hicieron, es un sitio lleno de paz, mantenido con los sueños y las esperanzas

- Es casi como el paraíso – exclama Ángel – no por lo bonito, sino que parece un lugar de muerte, ya sabes, cuando mueres y tu alma debe ir alguna parte, la de nosotros iría haya, pero en lo personal ir allí es casi como morir

- Pero es mejor que estar acá – defiende Diana – aunque tienes razón, yo preferiría salir, vivir en la tierra, ir a Japón, Europa, por eso no deseo morir en este lugar, mi deseo es volver al mundo real, a tu dimensión

- El de todos – contesta Rebeca -  pero nos hemos alejado mucho del tema, el punto es que nosotros no sabemos nada de ellos, ni costumbre, donde vivían, ni donde están actualmente, ni siquiera las habilidades, todo lo hemos adivinado, lo que si te puedo decir es lo que paso con nosotros

"los fundadores eran seres desplazados de su grupo, no se por que se separaron y nunca nos lo dijeron, tal vez los expulsaron, tal vez se fueron por propia voluntad, no lo se, el punto es que se unieron varias razas, y crearon este castillo como base central, contrario al orden natural de su especie, eran criaturas sumamente lujuriosas, y como ellos tenían como forma general la humana, entonces la mezcla de razas fue fácil, y el fruto fue una serie de hijos no deseados, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que podían ser convertidos fácilmente en armas"

- Y ahí estamos nosotros – continua Diana – nos entrenaron como armas, para obedecerlos con fidelidad, como sus soldados, pronto éramos nosotros los que hacíamos el trabajo sucio, pero nos volvimos muy fuertes, y terminamos revelándonos contra ellos, bueno, no nosotros, en realidad mi hermana y los de su generación

- Ellos sintieron temor – continua Rebeca – de eso no hay duda, la historia es mas larga y complicada pero lo único que necesitas saber es que nos dejaron en paz, luego cambiamos el castillo a nuestro gusto, creando las distintas dimensiones, las trampas, los espejos, y llenando el castillo con los parajes mas hermosos y variados, y lo llamamos Ilusión, para que se convirtiera en nuestro lugar de sueños, pero todo cambio muy rápido, los enemigos de nuestros padres, o mejor dicho abuelos, por que nosotros somos la segunda generación del castillo, con excepción de Diana, eran un clan de poderosos médium, ellos no estaban dispuesto a soportar la tiranía de nuestros padres, la guerra fue aquí, y nosotros quedamos en medio, muchos trataron de escapar pero no se pudo, hechizaron el castillo con sellos, para que nadie pudiera salir, fue terrible, ninguno de sus hijos intervino en su batalla, tal vez debimos hacerlo, solo que nunca pensamos que la situación estallara de esa manera, y quedamos atrapados en medio del fuego

- Tal vez algunos lo merecíamos – exclama Damián – habían sido atacados por nuestros padre los cuales seguían ordenes, así como a otros pueblos, por eso nos consideraban enemigos, y ahora estamos atrapados, pero este castillo era nuestro, y no callo por completo en su poder, se convirtió en prisión, es verdad que nos protege, es casi como si hubiera obtenido alma, tal vez a todo lo que se pone amor obtiene un alma, en todo caso no me pondré a discutir eso

- Para salir – prosigue Ángel - hay que destruir las veinte placas, escondidas en todo el castillo, eso fue fácil gracias a que destruiste la mas difícil, el problema es que hay que encontrar y destruir los 7 sellos, los cuales están bien protegidos por espíritus que ellos invocaron, almas en pena encerradas aquí, acercarse seria una locura, pero todo eso sin abrir la puerta, la cual es una tapadera a una abertura que ellos hicieron, si se llega a abrir entonces saldrán verdaderos demonios, y esa puerta es muy débil

- ¿debieron de odiarlos mucho para hacer todo eso? – opino Serena con un poco de temor y pena

- No mucho – responde Damián – se enojaron solo por que destruyeron sus casas, mataron a varios de sus hijos, y acabaron con unos cuantos clanes de una manera muy cruel, ¿no te parece que exageraron? – exclama en broma, a Serena solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza

- Pero no actuaron con libre albedrío – explica Serena – en cierto modo, no son responsables

- Díselos a ellos – exclama Diana – en todo caso, no logramos nada con quejarnos, por años mi hermana a tratado de llamar a personas con poderes espirituales para que nos ayuden con los fantasmas, pero luego vio que era en vano, y el castillo tenia demasiadas trampas, por lo que ellos morían, siempre pensé que para deshacernos de esos espíritus se necesitaba a alguien con grandes poderes espirituales, pero tu no los tienes – exclama refiriéndose a Serena – y sin embargo puedes purificarlos con magia, nunca imagine que conocería a alguien con esa habilidad

- Bueno, eso no es nada – exclama la Sailor apenada – siempre lo he hecho, nunca me pareció algo especial, lo malo es que solo puedo hacer ese ataque una vez, o varias, pero hay un espacio muy grande entre cada ataque, a veces no es tan útil

- Pero podría servir – exclama Rebeca – tal vez con tu habilidad mas las nuestras haya alguna manera de salir, pero no te alegres antes de tiempo, no es una tarea fácil, y tomara demasiado tiempo, tal vez años

- ¿AÑOS? – grita preocupada

- míralo de este modo – continua divertida – entre algunos años y la eternidad hay mucha diferencia  

- No es gracioso

- No te quejes, podías haberte y no lo hiciste, ahora aguanta

Pero Serena no quedo muy conforme, haciendo pequeños quejidos de protesta

- No deberías darle esperanzas – se escucha la voz dura de Daniel saliendo de la nada – las probabilidades de salir son demasiado escasas, casi nulas

- Pero hay una forma, si ellos lo dicen – comenta la sailor con esperanza, pero la mirada escéptica del joven la hace dudar 

- Que ellos te digan cuales la verdadera situación,  si crees que es tan fácil

- No deberías ser tan pesimista – le reprocha Alus, el cual acompañaba a Daniel

- No soy pesimista, soy realista que es muy diferente, y si nadie quiere dar de frente a la verdad seré yo quien la diga, este lugar esta lleno de dimensiones diferentes, al igual que de trampas, las que colocamos nosotros y las que nos colocaron ellos, transformando al castillo en prisión y refugio al mismo tiempo, esta lleno de seres que fueron llamados de otras dimensiones, monstruos de gran poder, esos que vistes son solo los mas insignificantes, pero dan tiempo para que los mas fuertes se movilicen, es por eso que no puedes darte el lujo de matar a todo el que se te ponga en frente, por que pronto estarás agotada y convertida en aperitivo, este lugar esta dividido en varias zonas, pero sobresalen, las neutras, las nuestras, y las de ellos, y lógicamente las neutras son las que ellos quieren por que no saben como llegar a nuestra zona

- El lugar donde nosotros habitamos es una especie de refugio – exclama Alus – y eso es por que ellos no saben como entrar, hay demasiadas trampas, seria imposible para ellos a no ser que sepan exactamente como entrar, pero ellos también están inaccesibles para nosotros

- Pero ustedes conocen cada pasaje de este castillo – opina Serena - ¿por qué no han destruido los sellos? Esa seria la manera de salir, según entiendo, se abriría alguna salida, 

- Pero no acabaría ni con los monstruos ni con los fantasmas – le contesta Rebeca 

- ¿Cómo pudieron echar tantos hechizos de un solo en este castillo?

- Es un misterio hasta para nosotros – le responde Alus – lo que quisiera saber es como se las arreglaron para encerrarnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta y colocarse en los sitios mas estratégicos

- Un traidor, de eso no cabe duda – exclama Daniel de manera tranquila, pero firme – no se por que le dan tanta vuelta al mismo asunto, alguien nos traiciono y les dio libre acceso, pero esa persona o esta muerta, o esta disfrutando de lo mejor y burlándose de nosotros que caímos en su trampa, y no me quebrare la cabeza pensando en esas posibilidades – exclama con frialdad mientras se retira, dejando meditando a la joven

- Yo simplemente desearía poder comunicarme con mis amigas – exclama mientras observa su comunicador – no pediría mas

- Pero las arriesgarías – le contesta Ángel – no es bueno si ellas vinieran, es muy peligroso para ellas, las arriesgas a morir

- Lo se, no les diría donde estoy, solo quisiera comunicarles que estoy bien, deben estar preocupadas por mi

- Si deseas tal vez yo te pueda ayudar – exclama un joven mientras le quita a Serena su comunicado y se sienta a examinarlo, Serena se queda un momento estática antes de observar bien al nuevo visitante, tendría entre 18 y 20 años, a plena vista por que según vio, podría tener 500 sin ningún problema, su cabello era bastante largo y dorado, como él de Ángela, pero sus ojos eran color esmeralda, delgado, su ropa era sencilla color blanco, ahora que Serena lo notaba, los cuatro con los que había estado hablando vestían de negro, por lo que aquel joven resaltaba mas en el grupo, tarde se dio cuenta Serena de que le estaban desarmando el comunicador

- Se puede saber que haces – le pregunta enojada

- Lo desarmo, no se nota – le contesta con él mayor descaro - ¿Y tu quien eres? – la pregunta dejo extrañada a la princesa

- Como que no lo sabes, parece que fuera el primero en ignorarlo 

- Las noticias no llegan tan rápido a nosotros, Anni nos mantiene incomunicados, dice que es por el bien de la privacidad, pero eso no le importa mucho a Daniel, mi nombre es Cesar

- Me llamo Serena, mucho gusto, ¿podrías devolverme mi comunicador?

- No te preocupes – interviene Rebeca – Cesar es un ser de luz, pero es muy hábil con estas cosas, si alguien puede hacer que funcione ese es él

- Yo creí que los dos grupos no se llevaban 

- Y así es – exclama otro joven, también bestia de blanco, de cabello corto y plateado – pero siempre hay excepción de la regla, mi nombre es Mike, y ella es Alison – exclama señalando a una chica de cabellera dorada – ella es hija de Ángela

- Mucho gusto – saluda haciendo una leve reverencia, si, era muy parecida a su madre, y pensar que Ángela se miraba tan joven, para tener como 1000 años

- Llegaron rápido – comenta Diana – no tardara en arder Troya 

- De eso no hay duda – le responde Alison – pero hay la esperanza de que ya encontraron la manera entretenernos

- ¿por qué visten unos de negro y otros de blanco? – pregunta al fin la princesa de la Luna

- No se, inconscientemente nos vestimos así – responde Alison encogiéndose de hombros – mi madre siempre a vestido de blanco, Leo y Alus de negro, y Daniel se viste como quiere, pero al menos distinguirás un ser de luz con uno oscuro, ¿tu que eres?

- Pues, me dijeron que era algo así como un ser de Luz puro, pero no me acuerdo bien – Serena no capto la sorpresa en los rostros de los que la rodeaban

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – le pregunto Diana

- Daniel, ¿qué no lo sabían? Creí que sabían todo

- No algunos detalles – le contesta Damián – ¿no sabes lo que quiere decir verdad?

- No estoy muy segura

- Tu tipo es muy extraño – le responde Ángel, al parecer él único que si estaba enterado – quiere decir que tienes grandes propiedades de curación, o mejor dicho purificación, tu poder es tan fuerte que no puedes curar pero si purificar, estas en un grado mas alto que mi madre en ese aspecto, y eso que ella era la mas poderosa que se conocía

- Pero eso quiere decir que esta niña es mas poderosa que Ángela – habla Diana 

- No del todo – contesta Ángel – su poder es casi suicida en cierto punto, y puede usar un cristal que la ayuda a aumentar su poder, pero el precio de usarlo demasiado puede ser la muerte, aun así, es muy poderosa, lo único que la mayor parte de sus poderes duermen hasta que llega a un limite de presión

- Podrían dejar de hablar de mi y verme de esa manera, no entiendo a que se refieren

- Queremos decir que eres mas sorprendente de lo que imaginábamos – le responde Mike

- Yo solo quiero comunicarme con mis amigas

- Aquí esta el problema – se oye la voz de Cesar – parece ser que al entrar a la dimensión se te daño, no aguanto la presión de la atmósfera, sin mencionar que el radio no esta corregido, lo puedo arreglar en un momento

- ¿De donde aprendiste si se supone que han estado aquí atrapados por mucho tiempo? – pregunta de manera curiosa

- No lo se, don tal vez, ¿quieres que te lo repare si o no?

- Si puedes, por favor, estaría muy agradecida

- Bien, pero Será después – interviene Leonor, llamando la atención del grupo – ya que todos están aquí necesito su atención, como saben, la placa principal se ha roto, aquella que parecía imposible y el principal protector de los sellos, es por eso que el castillo tembló de esa manera, ahora tenemos que encontrar la manera de destruir los sellos y recuperar terreno, y como se que los seres de luz me detestan, solo le pediré a los seres oscuros que me acompañen, ¿alguna objeción?

- Nosotros que aremos – se queja una chica de blanco 

- Lo que quieran, si quieren cazar sus propios sellos adelante – expresa Leonor con arrogancia – yo no puedo cuidar de ustedes

- No es justo – se queja Mike en voz baja – solo por que la mayoría estén peleados con ella no quiere decir que tengamos que pagar

- ¿Tanto es el rencor? ¿por qué no los lleva si se ofrecen como voluntarios? – pregunta Serena

- es cuestión de entrenamiento – le explica Damián – los seres de luz tienen su propio sistema, el cual es muy diferente al de nosotros, Leonor no se arriesgara con ellos

- Así es – exclama la voz de Ángela a sus espaldas, lo que sobresalta a los jóvenes – es por eso que habrá un segundo grupo, el cual dirigiré yo y lo coordinara Daniel

- Dos sellos al mismo tiempo, eso no será peligroso – se queja una chica de negro

- Si, pero no si somos precisos – contesta Leonor – tenemos que estar sincronizados, en ese aspecto se encargara Cesar de la comunicación, si destruimos dos al mismo tiempo el castillo empezara a temblar mas fuerte de lo habitual, pero tendremos tiempo de salir y no se nos vendrá abajo, es mas rápido, pero mas arriesgado, hay que tomar en cuenta el tiempo que tenemos que esperar entre cada ataque, el castillo tiene que estabilizarse primero y si actuamos así de despacio, no quedara castillo para cuando vallamos por el ultimo sello

- ¿Si destruimos los 7 sellos podremos salir? – pregunta la pequeña voz de Gabriel

- me gustaría asegurártelo – le responde su madre – pero no puedo, solo podemos rezar por que así pase, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de salir con vida, y librar las almas de los que están prisioneros

- los grupos que saldrán serán los de siempre – ordena Ángela – Serena, ¿podrías ir en él grupo de Leonor?

- ¿Yo tengo que ir? – pregunta asustada – pero hay monstruos

- si, y fantasmas – le explica Leonor – por eso necesitamos que vallas, nos los quitaras de encima, recuerda que es para regresar a casa, de lo contrario quedaras atrapada para siempre

- Esta bien – exclama tratando de darse animo - iré

Fin del capitulo 4

Lo siento, primero por la tardanza y segundo, por que siento que me quedo muy corto este capitulo, deseaba que fuera mas largo pero ni modo, prometo que el 5 lo tendré mucho mas rápido, al menos antes del 6 de enero, es que el 4 y 5 iban a subirse juntos pero parece que no será posible

Gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews, prometo hacer las notas de autor mas largas en el próximo capitulo


	6. complicaciones

**Complicaciones y descubrimientos**

Una joven miraba por el horizonte, no solo la ciudad era nueva, todo era tan raro, diferente, pero ella y su hermana se habían logrado acoplar, mas o menos, su hermana, a pesar de ser mayor, era en extremo infantil, así que a ella le tocaba lidiar con la mayoría de los problemas, pero eso no le importaba mucho, ella no era tampoco muy madura

- Liza, ven pronto, creo que algo esta mal con la estufa – le llama una joven, su hermana, de apariencia tenia 16 años, cabello morado realmente llamativo, y ella no se quedaba atrás, su cabello rosa no era exactamente disimulado

- Por que lo dices Mere – contesta con un resoplido de disgusto y cansancio

- Por que esta saliendo fuego del horno - Claro, debió de imaginarlo, otra vez estaba quemando todos los aparatos

- Te he dicho cientos de veces que yo cocinare – termina mientras toma el extinguidor, ya tan común en la cocina

- Lo siento – dice simplemente, de manera apenada

- Ya no importa, olvídalo

La otra solo se aparta y queda viendo a la ventana de manera nostálgica, una pregunta surgía una y otra vez en su mente

- Dime, ¿qué hacemos en esta ciudad?, digo,  ¿cuándo vendrá nuestra hermana?

- No lo se – le contesta la menor – estamos esperando, pero no sabemos si ella vendrá, en todo caso, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar

- ¿No deberíamos ir adelantando la búsqueda?

- No – "tal vez tenga suerte y ella no aparezca" – piensa la chica, pero no lo dice en voz alta, sabia que la otra la esperaba con ilusión, que tonta, si supiera la verdad, o tal vez la sabe y no le importa – esperaremos, y es la ultima vez que se menciona el asunto, bien, me voy a la escuela

- ¿Por qué no asistimos a la misma escuela? – le pregunta con inocencia 

- por que así llamamos menos la atención, ahora has lo que te digo, y empieces a estudiar, hay muchos temas que se nos dificultan

y sin esperar una respuesta salió de aquel departamento, pero ahora su forma había cambiado a otra apariencia mas disimulada, aunque lo único que cambio era su color de cabello y su piel, ahora aparecía cualquier estudiante, bien, otro nuevo día surcaba el cielo, ya llevan mas de un mes, y tenia la esperanza de que su hermana no apareciera, pero si lo hacia, tenia que estar preparada, y sin mas que decir se dirige al instituto 

"a veces los sueños se convierten en pesadillas, y lo que menos quiere un niño es convertirse en adulto, a veces los sueños se  convierten en pesadillas y lo que menos quiere un niño es convertirse en adulto"

- ParaPara, despierta – exclama una chica de cabello rojo, despertando a su pequeña hermana, aunque no sabia bien si eso eran, siempre habían estado juntas y nunca lo habían dudado – se nos hace tarde 

El llamado de la chica despierta a la mas joven de sus sueños, esas pesadillas que la habían atormentado y que aun la acosan, y lo peor de todo, es que al despertar se encuentra con que sus temores se confirman con gran fuerza

Ella solo da una leve señal de aprobación, indicación de que se encuentra despierta, y lentamente empieza a vestirse, las demás chicas del cuarteto amazonas ya estaban listas para ir a sus clases, pero eso no le impidió tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo

Durante semanas había estado deprimida, pero como no estarlo, muchas cosas en las que creyó y tenia ya no están, había perdido su magia, la magia que había tenido desde que nació, y Neherenia se las había quitado, prometiéndoles una niñez eterna, les ofreció mas poder con aquellas esferas y en realidad ese poder que les dio, se los quito junto con el propio, ahora tenía que vivir como cualquier joven, sin poderes, y creciendo cada día mas, y no quería, no quería crecer, quería ser una niña para siempre

¿Será la única que se siente así? Sus hermanas ya se habían acostumbrado, parecían felices y con muchos planes, estaban listas para crecer, pero ella no quería, y aquellas palabras de Neherenia venían una y otra vez en sus sueños, "a veces los sueños se convierten en pesadillas, y lo que menos quiere un niño es convertirse en adulto", ¿seria verdad? ¿qué tanto se pierde al crecer y que se gana?

- Esto no me agrada – exclama JumJum, viendo a la ventana – el aire se siente extraño

- No me extraña – exclama BesuBesu (según encontré se escribe así y se pronuncia VesVes) – por eso venimos, no se acuerdan, hay un pequeño desorden tanto en el mundo de ilusión como en Japón, la energía mágica se siente extraña

- No entiendo – opina ParaPara – saliendo de su meditación - ¿cómo podemos sentir si no tenemos magia?

- A pesar de eso siempre la habíamos poseído – le explica CereCere – y es por eso que podemos sentir cuando algo anda mal, por eso regresamos, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Yo creí que era por que el circo se había instalado en la ciudad – contesta inocentemente

Después de lo que paso, y la caída del circo, las chicas tenían que encontrar una manera de ganarse la vida sin magia, ellas carecían de magia, y no tenían familia, tenían que encontrar algún trabajo, y este lo encontraron en un circo, sus habilidades no habían cambiado en nada, aun podían hacer algunos trucos, pero tenían que estar viajando constantemente, al menos el circo se instalaba en lugares por temporadas altas

Aun así ellas querían otra cosa, estaban reconstruyendo sus vidas, tenían que estudiar, conseguir una profesión, y decidir lo que realmente deseaban, su verdadero sueño, por que el sueño que les ofrecía Neherenia era solo una ilusión, y la única que parecía no compartir ese sentimiento era la menor, pero ParaPara siempre había sido la mas niña, era lógico que no compartieran la misma opinión

- ¿Creen que las veremos de nuevo? – se atreve a preguntar la pequeña

- No te preocupes, estoy segura que las veremos muy pronto, iremos a la misma preparatoria, ¿recuerdas? – le consuela CereCere, antes de salir del apartamento

Michiru vuelve a ver su computadora con decepción, el enemigo, si es que lo había, no debía venir del espacio, entonces no era de la incumbencia de las Sailors de los planetas exteriores, pero aun así, la desaparición de la princesa era un suceso importante, como la de una compañera tan importante como lo era Sailor Plut, no podía abandonar la búsqueda como si nada, tenia que encontrar alguna alternativa, la joven suspira mientras bebe una humeante taza de té, la situación no iba para nada bien

La frustración era mayor cuando comprobó que su espejo no había detectado nada, por un instante la imagen de un castillo apareció pero se borro con demasiada velocidad para descubrir algún dato mas revelador, nada, simplemente en blanco

Según sus investigaciones solo una niña había padecido una situación similar y había regresado, pero según sus fuentes esa misma niña, ahora una anciana, fue visitada por una joven con la misma descripción que Setsuna una semana después de la desaparición de la princesa, eso indica que realmente esa mujer si sabia algo, por que ese mismo día fue la desaparición formal de su compañera, también supo que un tiempo después fue visitada por otra joven, y por sus características podría jurar que era Rei, de hecho así era como se había presentado la joven, esa información la obtuvo gracias a un testimonio brindado por una joven sacerdotisa que trabajaba en el lugar, también le informo que la conversación fue interrumpida y se fijo una cita para después, cita que nunca se realizo ya que después la anciana desapareció, eso demuestra que sea lo que sea que le dijo a Setsuna, no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo, la solución mas fácil seria encontrar a esa mujer, el problema es que no tenia idea de cómo, y su espejo parecía no querer colaborar, era como si alguien estuviera interviniendo tapando los poderes del espejo

Ese era un día de lluvia, Hotaru estaba leyendo en su alcoba, en realidad estaba castigada, recordó Michiru con cierta molestia, esa amiga que tenia, Keisy, era realmente insoportable, y lo peor es que estaba influenciando a Hotaru, pero al mismo tiempo, hacia tanto que Hotaru no sonreía

Recordaba bien los problemas que había tenido que afrontar, el hecho de que su padre no se había recuperado y que sus "padres" fueran tan jóvenes, de paso ambas mujeres, y todos con apellidos diferentes, tiende a ser problemático para una niña, sobre todo ante su imagen en la escuela

El problema era justo ese, su imagen, la cual ya estaba manchada bajo el apelativo de Monstruo, muchos niños temían todavía de ella, y algunos hasta la molestaban en grupo, Michiru recordaba como tantas veces tubo que calmar a Haruka para que no les diera su merecido a aquellos aprovechados, aun así, eso causaba un gran daño en su joven protegida, a pesar de que Hotaru sea una niña tan madura, era todavía una niña que necesitaba amigos de su edad, y desde la partida de Rini había estado muy triste

Fue este mismo año cuando esa chica nueva llego al instituto, terrible, bromista hasta mas no poder, no seguía ninguna regla y era en extremo rebelde, ¿cómo se hicieron amigas? Quien sabe, tal vez fue cuando ella ayudo a Hotaru una vez cuando unos niños la molestaban, y Hotaru la salvo de una expulsión segura al borrar todas las pistas que indicaban que Keisy había inundado el instituto durante la clase de gimnasia, después se hicieron muy buenas amigas, y ya los chicos no molestan a Hotaru, simplemente por que le tienen mas miedo que antes, por que las bromas de la amiga eran realmente crueles 

Michiru no puede evitar reír ante el recuerdo, gracias al cielo esa niña nunca se metía con ellas, es mas, era bastante respetuosa, y tal vez era por eso que la aguantaban, a pesar de todas las quejas que mandaba el director, pero eso les tenia sin cuidado, Hotaru era una niña extremadamente inteligente para su grado, tenia todo el conocimiento necesario, y eso paso después de su segundo despertar, no necesitaba poner tanta atención a la escuela, con tal de que fuera feliz, claro que eso no se lo iban a decir, la disciplina también era importante, y no debía saber que disponía de tanta libertad

Era tarde aun, le hubiera gustado saber si Darien se había logrado comunicar con Eliot, Michiru se había aliado discretamente con el príncipe de la tierra, con el trato de mantenerse informados si había alguna novedad, pero los esfuerzos de todos parecían tan inútiles, piensa antes de lanzar una ultima mirada al cielo, realmente todo parecía tan inútil

- Gracias por venir Richard, no era necesario que me acompañaras, solo por que Luis no me puede ir a dejar no tenias por que acompañarme, podía regresar sola, pero te lo agradezco mucho

- Ami, no has descubierto nada, ¿no crees que deberías dejar de seguirlo? Tal vez solo sea una casualidad lo que te menciono, o tal vez cuenta con algún poder de adivinación que reacciono por casualidad

- Ya lo había pensado, incluso busque su árbol genealógico, no tienes idea de lo que me costo conseguirlo, esa familia cuida mucho su historia del publico, este libro lo tome robada de su biblioteca, de la casa de la playa, cuando me quede platicando con su hermana y en una distracción de esta

- ¿Y que averiguaste? – pregunta curioso

- Algunos datos curiosos pero ninguno importante, es curioso, pero siempre el líder de la familia tiene a lo mínimo dos hijos, y uno de ellos no tienen descendencia y su rama desaparece ahí, normalmente es él mayor, por eso él heredero es siempre el siguiente, el segundo, ¿no es raro?

- ¿Y que pasa con él mayor?

- No dice nada, según parece dedica su vida a viajar, divertirse, nunca sale que se case, pero según alcance a leer en otro escrito dedica su vida a los placeres terrenales, y curiosamente parece ser que son de mente brillante, este caso se ha registrado por mas de doscientos años según este libro familiar, pero no estoy segura, talvez deba quedarme a dormir y sacar mas información, Katrina me ofreció participar en una piyamada que organiza 

- Cielos Ami, tu vida social a social atenido un gran incremento desde que estas en esto

- Ni lo menciones, ¿tienes idea de cuantas fiestas, discos, y paseos e tenido que ir? Ni con las chicas salía tanto, y aun no se por que me sigue invitando si apenas me presta atención, es como si sabe que lo estuviera siguiendo y no le molesta en lo mas mínimo, como si me quisiera 

- Según escuche muchos o mejor dicho muchas te miran cierta envidia, algunas dicen que eres la "amante fija" por que siempre lo acompañas

- Escuche esas tonterías, ignoro por que me deja acompañarlo, pero es obvio para quien tenga ojos que me ve como si fuera su hermana, incluso juraría de que me mira de la misma manera que a Katrina, ¿por qué? Realmente no tengo idea, tal vez le agrado

- Parece que te molestara – exclama deprimido, no podía ser que Ami se estuviera interesando en él, era un libertino, irresponsable, pero tenia fama de que podía conquistar a cualquiera, ¿Ami estará cayendo también en sus redes? No, no la dulce Ami

- Claro que no, lo que si molesta es cuando esta rodeado de chicas, si tu escucharas como les habla, parece que cambia de carácter y palabras dependiendo de las personas, en un momento puede estar hablando como lo haría Romeo delante de Julieta, y en él otro puede ser la esencia de lo directo y al grano, si la persona con quien habla es mas "moderna" por así decirlo, y si, los rumores son verdaderos, según he notado es capaz de conocer mas de cien personas diferentes en dos años

- No creo que te haga bien continuar

- No, nunca me a insinuado nada, por el momento estoy a salvo, tengo que averiguar el origen de esos poderes, es obvio que no es consiente de ellos y desde luego no los desarrollo, pero tal vez pueda ayudar en algo, mi sexto sentido me dice que debe haber algún relación, tratare de encontrar la información lo mas indirectamente posible

- ¿Y si no logras ninguna respuesta?

- Tendré que hacerlo de manera directa, o simplemente olvidar el asunto, no puedo dejar que alguien sepa mi otra identidad, como tampoco arriesgar a la de mis amigas, tal vez solo tiene un poco de poder telepático, o algo por el estilo, esperare hasta después de la competencia, y si no encuentro nada, te prometo que lo dejare – termina con una sonrisa que es capaz de dejar sin habla a cualquier chico, se parecía tanto a un ángel en ese momento

- ¿Y que tal para la competencia?

- Fantástico, no imaginabas lo divertido que es, el olor del mar, el viento, se siente tanta calma, no imagine que me divertiría tanto, a sido casi como aprender un arte de relajación, al menos para mi, tal vez debería considerar en conseguirme mi propio bote y venir sola de vez en cuando

- ¿Te gusta mucho el mar? ¿no es verdad?

- Si, pero no había venido mucho antes, y siempre era con las chicas o acompañada con mi madre, pero antes de que mi padre se fuera tanto de viaje, y pasaba mas en casa, recuerdo que veníamos juntos, y me ayudaba a hacer castillos de arena, recuerdo que era maravilloso, el mar siempre me a gustado, el agua es un elemento tan tranquilo y a la vez tan poderoso, pero después de todo es normal que opine así, es mi elemento, a mi casi no me gusta el fuego, pero a Rei le encanta, algo que ella adora es sentarse frente al fuego en una noche helada, de alguna manera el fuego le da la tranquilidad que a mi me da el agua

- Yo recuerdo que de pequeño, mis padres me llevaban al parque, pero desde antes peleaban constantemente, pero al menos trataban de fingir delante de mi, aun así se separaron – expresa con nostalgia y tristeza

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar cosas tristes – lo dice apenada, y es que la chica tenia gran facilidad para sentirse culpable, era demasiado amable, educada, dulce

- No importa, eso fue hace tiempo

Era la zona oscura del castillo, el lugar donde los espíritus y mas fuertes gobernaban, y curiosamente, mientras mas poderosos eran, menos forma de monstruos tenían, al contrario, parecían humanos, algunos extremadamente bellos, tan bellos como malvados, tan bellos como fuertes, los cuales miraban con desprecio a esas criaturas inferiores los cuales eran deformes a su gusto, como también a aquellos pequeños espías los cuales habían adoptado otra forma mas simple, insignificantes moscas, pero a la vez necesarias

En lo que seria el trono, se sentaba un hombre, sus cabellos negros llegaban hasta la cintura, tenían una apariencia tan brillante y suave, que parecía irradiar su propia magia, tan negros y oscuros como la noche sin luna, sus ojos eran dorados, afilados, una mirada tan penetrante que parecía que traspasaba el cuerpo de aquel al que mirara, su piel era extremadamente pálida, llevaba como vestimenta una túnica negra, sus manos parecían suaves, pero a la vez afiladas, seductoras pero peligrosas

- Derek – le habla una voz a su lado, el hace una mueca a la joven, cuyos cabellos dorados no habían perdido su brillo al igual que sus ojos zafiro, pero la lengua de la chica le parecía igual a la de una serpiente, no, mucho peor que una serpiente, traicionera, peligrosa y carente de honor, hermosa sin duda, su piel era joven todavía, y a pesar de toda esa belleza que irradiaba, le parecía odiosa, se desharía de ella cuando al fin fuera libre

- ¿Si Al? – le pregunta a la chica, la cual le devuelve una mirada amenazante

- Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así

- Que importa un nombre, ¿o es que te recuerda tu pasado? – pregunta con burla - ¿qué quieres?

- La ultima placa se ha roto, ellos buscaran destruir los sellos

- Eso es evidente – le contesta con la misma burla

- ¿Dejaras que destruyan los sellos como si nada? Debemos impedírselo

- y por que no dejas que Leonor y su grupo se encargue, no hay prisa para intervenir – ante la mención del nombre ella solo pone una mirada de furia

- Leonor, ¿por qué todo el mundo la menciona como si fuera el centro del mundo? La detesto

- Claro que lo haces, por eso estas aquí, pero ella no es mas importante de lo que son Alus, Daniel y Ángela, recuérdalo, por muy fuertes que sean, tienen una debilidad, destruye a uno y los otros caerán por si solos

- Daniel es muy independiente para caer

- Claro, y por eso me agrada, es una pena ser enemigos – exclama con una sonrisa – pero es Leonor la que me interesa, ella es la que mantiene la puerta cerrada, si la matamos, entonces no importa cuantos sellos perdamos en el proceso, solo necesitamos uno para abrir la puerta, por mi puede destruir el resto

- Te confías, yo creo que debemos matarlos a todos ahora, no sabemos ni donde se ocultan

- De eso, mi estimada Al, ya tengo a alguien para averiguarlo, un espía perfecto, te aseguro que muy pronto descubriremos su base, solo tiene que darnos la  dirección especifica y listo, no tardaremos mas de un minuto en invadir

- Espero que así sea – exclama antes de desaparecer de su presencia, él solo da un suspiro resignado

El había sido un fantasma, había muerto y su alma había sido condenada, no recordaba como había sido en vida, pero su alma condenada había llegado ahí con promesas de venganza, obtuvo un cuerpo, junto con otros que lo siguieron, cruzando una puerta que se había creado aquella noche, se convirtieron en monstruos capaces de arrebatar y encerrar el alma, para darle tormento eterno, su misión era matar cada habitante del castillo, otros seres inferiores, zombis como les llaman los antiguos habitantes, cuidaban las salidas para que los que salieran fueran atacados por esas criaturas, los sellos impedían la salida, como también fortalecía a los monstruos, si estos desaparecían, seria fácil acabar con ellos

Tal vez fue una irresponsabilidad de aquellos médium invocar y abrir esa puerta, un verdadero error, pero él no discutiría su suerte, aun así, si Alus no hubiera utilizado casi todo su poder para cerrarla, y si Leonor no hubiera fortalecido aquel cierre, los desastres pudieron ser mayores para el mundo, tal vez era por eso que los clanes que tenían un verdadero poder espiritual e historia ancestral no quisieron participar considerando absurdo el plan, pero claro, jóvenes novatos pero con potencial no hicieron caso, tan inmaduros, tan estúpidos, ni ellos se habían salvado del desastre que antes era su plan

Pero eso no le importaba, si las almas de esos estúpidos estaban en el cielo, en el infierno, o en aquel gran almacén donde estaban esas almas, que importaba, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar que se había convertido en prisión para todo aquel que entraba, una prisión de la cual solo una niña había salido

La única manera de salir era simple, abrir la puerta y romper la barrera que les impedía salir completamente al mundo real, pero Leonor la mantenía sellada con una tenacidad increíble, capaz de sacrificar todo con tal de impedirles la salida, era increíble las medidas tan drásticas que podía tomar esa joven. Pero claro, ella nunca dejaría que Alus muriera, en cuanto el muera ella no tardara en seguirle, y es por eso que cuida la puerta con tal tenacidad, pero si ella o el murieran, ganarían fácilmente

Aquella noche, en la que toda esa maldición había comenzado, los grupos se dividieron, los fantasmas y los monstruos, los fantasmas eran todos aquellos espíritus que no obtuvieron una forma material y los monstruos si, pero estos se dividían de acuerdo a poder e inteligencia, y el era el que había logrado dominar y controlarlos, claro que los fantasmas eran otra cosa

Alus había perdido gran parte de su fuerza, y solo la naturaleza de su espíritu le había impedido morir, pero para mantener la puerta cerrada se necesitaba de mucho poder, sin mencionar que al estar esos espíritus atrapados y sedientos de muerte y sangre, la única manera de calmarlos era cuando drenaban el poder de algún ser vivo, era como una droga que los tranquilizaba, por eso estaba seguro que estos se amotinarían y pronto el muro se desquebrajaría, pero no fue así, Leonor, de una manera fría pero eficiente, gano tiempo atrayendo nuevas victimas al castillo, usando gran parte de su poder y aprovechar la tormenta, un lazo que se abre cada año al mundo real, y de paso atraer a personas que poseen poder espiritual, tenia que ganar el tiempo necesario para poder destruir las placas y los sellos

Tenia que reconocerlo, nunca imagino que los seres oscuros poseyeran esa frialdad, cuando se decía que solos los nobles podían sobrevivir, era chistoso, a los que se les encontraba algún indicio de maldad o peligro eran eliminados de una manera rápida y los que quedaban eran entrenados para ser efectivos, fríos y directos, y con razón Leonor, Alus y Daniel eran así, aunque Alus tenia algunas oleadas de compasión

Pero el tiempo que Leonor compro con esas vidas se acababa con rapidez, y como la chica que debió matar ahora formaba parte del grupo, su tiempo se reducía a menos de un año, la chica tenia que jugar todas sus cartas antes de ese tiempo, eso la descuidaría lo suficiente, el plan era simple, matar a la chica, abrir la puerta, y salir de ese lugar, aunque la tierra misma se convirtiera en un caos

Pero había algo que le preocupaba mas, la tormenta, esta solo tenia que aparecer una vez al año, dos veces afectaba mucho el ya inestable equilibrio del castillo, no sabia que daños pudo haber ocasionado esta segunda tormenta, y una tercera podría ser fatal para el equilibrio de ambos mundos, solo esperaba que Eliari no escapara, no quería tener problemas, ya era demasiado difícil tratar con Al 

¿Por qué había aceptado? Se preguntaba Serena mientras caminaba con temor por los corredores del castillo, genial mas corredores, había aprendido a odiarlos, ¿por qué tenían que hacer tantos? Pero no iba a preguntar eso en ese momento, se sentía mejor y con el verdadero cristal de plata brillando en su pecho, hasta le parecía que mas de lo usual, generalmente no brillaba tanto, Serena podía percibir como el poder del cristal parecía envolverla de manera inconsciente y protectora, sentía su poder a través de su piel, tan suave como una pequeña brisa, pero imperceptible a cualquiera

pero la pregunta seguía ¿por qué tenia que estar ahí? Atravesando con gran sigilo todo el camino, a sabiendas de que si era descubierta una gran cantidad de monstruos aparecería sin compasión, tenia que seguir a los chicos, los cuales se movilizaban como sombras a gran velocidad, si no fuera por que Rebeca cuidaba de ella se hubiera perdido

tenia miedo, no podía dudarlo, estaba en una nueva zona del castillo, mas oscura, mas maligna, se sentía en el aire como la energía maligna se esparcía por el espacio por el que caminaba, esa sensación provocaba que todo su cabello se erizara, y por mas que prometía no tener miedo, la verdad era que temblaba, y lo peor era que ella no era muy buena fingiendo, por lo que apenas podía caminar

- Tranquila – le habla Rebeca – es como los perros, no debes demostrar tu miedo, es casi como si lo olieran

- Sabes, no me estas ayudando – reniega la princesa, sintiéndose mas asustada

- Cuando tienes miedo – exclama Gabriel, dejando de moverse como sombra para pararse al lado de Serena – lo peor que pueden hacer es decirte que no debes de tenerlo, no se por que, pero así funciona la mente, en vez de eso por que no te fijas mas en lo que te rodea

Las palabras de la pequeña niña eran demasiado tranquilas y maduras para la imagen que la pequeña reflejaba, algo que produce una ligera incomodidad a Serena, pero aun así sigue el consejo de la pequeña, a su alrededor solo habían cuadros, pero apenas se distinguía la pintura, el techo era alto y tipo viga vista, un viejo candelabro lo adornaba, el cual no iluminaba y de paso cubierto de polvo

- ¿Qué hay de especial? Todo se ve tan viejo y macabro – contesta la princesa

- Tu mejor que nadie debería de saber que no todo es como se ve – le insiste la pequeña niña – mira de nuevo, muy en el fondo hay vida en estas paredes, hay una luz tenia que tiene la esperanza de volver a brillar con la misma fuerza de antaño, hay tanta esperanza y al mismo tiempo tanta tristeza, ¿puedes sentirlo? – la princesa inconscientemente cierra los ojos, si, podía sentirlo, era como si un corazón palpitara, era como una suplica y al mismo tiempo una bienvenida, como si esas paredes le prometieran ayudarla, por que serian incapaz de lastimarla, era una sensación cálida y acogedora

- Si, es verdad – responde al fin ya mas tranquila 

- Sabes – comenta la pequeña -  tu transmites una sensación de esperanza, como una luz que ilumina y aleja la oscuridad, no temas de la oscuridad ni de los pasajes, ellos nunca te dañaran, el castillo esta de nuestra parte, si algún día te pierdes solo cierra tus ojos, y deja que él te guíe – exclama la pequeña antes de desaparecer

- ¿Siempre es así? – pregunta Serena a Rebeca – ella me parece muy madura para ser tan pequeña

- Siempre se comporta de esa manera – contesta encogiéndose de hombros – ella no a tenido una infancia muy común, aun para nosotros, paso del cuidado de Leonor al de Daniel, y luego al de Ángel, a aprendido algo de cada uno y te aseguro que es muy inteligente y madura, pero en el fondo solo es una niña,  se siente intimidada, desea ser tan fuerte y hábil como sus padres, ese es su sueño

- ¿su sueño? – pronuncia con nostalgia - ¿cuál es mi sueño? – pronuncia en un susurro tan débil que se perdió en el viento antes de ser escuchado por otra persona

Sin proponérselo, los recuerdos la envuelvan, ¿cuál es tu mayor deseo? Había escuchado, "lo que menos quiere un niño es convertirse en adulto" era lo que Neherenia decía, cuando a ella le preguntaron contesto que su mayor deseo era casarse y ser una buena esposa, con un esposo cariñoso, pero visto desde otro punto de vista parecía un deseo tan simple y banal, considerando su destino, ¿por qué?

Esa era la pregunta, ¿por qué tenia que pasarle eso? Su sueño se podía resumir en una vida tranquila, una vida común, con problemas de una chica de su edad, problemas con las clases, preocuparse por llegar temprano a la escuela, salir con sus amigas, volverse loca con algún cantante o alguien famoso o con un chico guapo que cruza por la calle, era lo que mas deseaba, era lo que le había pedido al cristal de plata después de derrotar a la reina Beryl, era lo que quería, y el cristal le cumplió el deseo reviviéndola a ella junto con sus amigas y haciendo que olvidaran sus recuerdos, ¿por qué las cosas no podían quedarse donde estaban?

No, nada paso como quería, ella simplemente no podía hacer realidad su sueño, por que ese sueño nunca podrá ser verdad, y no contaba con la suficiente madurez para aceptarlo, jamás seria una chica normal, jamás su anhelo será verdad, y ahí estaba de nuevo para demostrarlo, atrapada en un lugar que no conocía, en medio de enemigos y aliados que recién empezaba a conocer, si, era egoísta, tenia que reconocerlo, era una egoísta por desear algo tan imposible, después de todo ese era su destino

Lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos, pero ella las limpia con el dorso de la mano, no, no podía estar llorando, le decía una voz en su anterior, debía tener orgullo, no podía llorar por siempre, debía agradecer su suerte, después de todo, ¿cuántas niñas sueñan con ser princesas? Ella no solo es una princesa, será una verdadera reina, ¿cuántas niñas sueñas con convertirse en sailor Moon? Debía de estar agradecida, pero a quien quería engañar, la verdad era que lo odiaba

- Será mejor que despierte princesa – era la voz de Damián – ya estamos llegando

- ¿a dónde?

- A la frontera, una vez cruzada esa esquina estará fuera del espacio neutral para entrar al campo enemigo, ¿se acuerda del mapa verdad?

- Pues – contesta dudosa, la memoria era algo de lo cual no era muy buena – no estoy segura

A su mente viene los recuerdos de hace algunas horas, cuando Leonor coloca un plano en medio de una gran mesa, era el plano del castillo, y realmente era enorme, a pesar de ser muy general, la voz de la joven era muy segura mientras señalaba el camino a seguir

- El primer grupo ira por este lado, Damián, tu dirigirás el grupo – señalando un camino en particular, la princesa de la luna nunca había visto un plano, y mucho menos uno tan complicado, de solo verlo la cabeza le daba vueltas – y el segundo ira de frente, yo lo dirigiré, mi deber es llamar la atención y crear una distracción, es algo demasiado simple, lo se, pero no hay otra manera de pasar, y a veces algo simple es lo mas fácil, pero lo interesante es que el segundo grupo también distrae, esto será como un juego, y solo se necesita que uno de nosotros toque la meta, en este caso, el sello

- ¿Quién será el encargado de destruir ese sello? – pregunta la voz de Ángel

- Esto ya lo saben, pero una aclaración no esta de mas – responde Leonor – sobre todo con nuestra invitada, como saben, el sello esta cubierto de energía maligna, para destruirlo debe ser purificado, por eso Ángela ira en el otro grupo, ella es la única que cuenta con poderes de purificación entre nosotros, o al menos eso era antes, nuestra pequeña princesa cuenta con grandes poderes también, que, aunque no sabe manejarlo, el solo contacto con el sello será suficiente, tal como destruyo la placa, solo vasta ser tocada

- Entonces – opina Damián – el juego consiste en llevar el arma hasta la meta, y regresar como se pueda

- Simple verdad – contesta Leonor con una sonrisa

- No, no es simple, no entiendo – opina Serena sintiéndose incomoda – no entiendo que pasa, ¿por qué tengo la ligera sensación de que me convierto en un objeto?

- Arma – le aclara Damián con una sonrisa sarcástica, por lo que se gana una mirada enojada de la princesa, pero no le hizo caso

- De un momento a otro me siento realmente incomoda, planean sin tomarme en cuenta, ¿no quieren saber mi opinión? – exclama ofendida

- Si mal no recuerdo tuviste tu oportunidad – le recuerda Leonor - ¿por qué quedarte? Esa fue tu decisión, y tienes que aceptar las consecuencias

- Ya se que fue mi error – contesta ofendida, para luego tranquilizarse -  pero eso no me convierte en un objeto, quiero ayudar, pero apenas tengo 16 años, tengo miedo, me siento sola y extraño a mis amigas, se que soy infantil pero en realidad quiero ayudar, y solo pido que me tomen mas en cuenta, ya se que ignoro todo sobre este lugar, pero tal vez si me explicaran, solo quiero ser tomada en cuenta, pero tal vez pido demasiado – dice esto ultimo con un tono resignado, para luego guardar silencio, su mirada era baja pero reflejaba tal tristeza y dolor que hizo sentir culpables incluso a aquellos que ni habían tratado con la chica

- No, no pides demasiado – le contesta Rebeca – es tu derecho, pero comprende que estamos contra el tiempo, y nuestra historia es tan grande que pasarían meses antes de relatártela toda, y la de nuestros padres es aun mas larga, cada pasaje de este castillo fue hecho de una manera especial, no surgió de la nada, fue creado por un motivo y cada uno tiene su historia, cada espejo lleva a un camino, y cada paisaje fue hecho con un propósito, no puedes movilizarte sin conocer algunos por menores, si ves este plano, estoy segura de que tu no lo entiendes, es demasiado complicado y esta en claves, no es fácil hacer un plano con dimensiones de por medio, hay mucho que no sabes y que nos tomo décadas aprender a nosotros, por el momento tienes que confiar en nosotros

- Es fácil pedir confianza – le reprocha Ángel a Rebeca – no puedes pedir la confianza como si nada, es algo que se gana, ella tiene razón en quejarse, no es un objeto ni arma para decirle solo lo que tiene que hacer sin explicarle al menos el motivo de por que tiene que ser ella, y de por que estamos asiendo esto

- Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso – le reprocha una chica – estamos contra el reloj, esos sellos deben de ser rotos antes de 8 meses, son 7 sellos, y el castillo necesita estabilizarse después de la destrucción de cada sello, no es igual que con las placas, tenemos que destruirlas de 2 en dos, pero en este momento pasamos por una turbación, por lo que tiene que ser ahora

- ¿qué es una turbación?

- Es cuando el tiempo transcurre mas rápido – le contesta Leonor – o mejor dicho, para ti el tiempo no pasa, pero en realidad esta corriendo con gran felicidad, es cuando la energía del castillo desacelera tu metabolismo de manera mágica, tan susceptible que no te das cuenta, los días podrían pasar ante tus ojos y no te das cuenta, a veces puede ocurrir lo contrario, y en este momento avanzamos muy rápido, pero no te preocupes, esperamos que pronto se regularice el tiempo, siempre pasa lo mismo una vez al año, el tiempo que pasa volando se te cobra después debido a que luego sientes como si el tiempo no transcurriera, al final siempre pasa el año, cuando estas dentro del castillo no se nota por que aquí no hay día ni noche, pero ahora si es necesario, ya que el tempo esta corriendo y se nos escapa sin darnos cuenta, como veras, después tendrás mucho tiempo para cobrarte lo que te están quitando, así que por el momento te suplicaría que escucharas y siguieras las instrucciones

- Si – dijo simplemente, un poco avergonzada

- Como no conoces el castillo, Rebeca será tu guía, tu solo preocúpate por llegar al sello, nosotros limpiaremos el camino, muy bien, la estrategia de distracción será la siguiente

De lo demás no presto mucha atención, aunque parecía simple, en realidad era bien complicada, y sin mencionar que arriesgaban mucho el cuello, aunque casi todo se basaba en trucos, juegos e ilusiones, en otras palabras, un gran disturbio, increíblemente sincronizado

- No recuerdas el camino, ¿verdad? – le reprocha Damián, devolviéndola a la realidad 

- la verdad, no, no recuerdo, que sigue después de cruzar

- Tu solo sigue a Rebeca, y no la sueltes por nada, todo será un juego de velocidad – exclama esto ultimo con una sonrisa traviesa

El lugar ya estaba revuelto cuando ella entro a aquel gran salón, inmenso salón, podría caber su escuela completa sin ningún problema, y estaba repleto de monstruos, de todos tamaños y como los quisiera, el escándalo era impresionante, y las flechas volaban por doquier, tal vez lo mas impresionante eran las luces de colores que lanzan, era una esperas, las cuales brillaban y tenían el tamaño de una bola de golf, que al tirarlas al suelo desprendían luces de colores, y todo el lugar parecía arco iris, como si fueran reflectores, y emitían una música muy extraña, ¿movida? Si, algo así, incluso parecía ser que el viento se movía con la música en forma de pequeños tornados, era casi imposible ver por donde ir, Rebeca la sujetaba fuerte, pero no era necesario

Ahí estaba, no podía verla, era como un punto distante, como un barco que esta lejos de la bahía, solo un punto, que ni siquiera podía ver, pero podía sentirlo, una energía maligna que antes había sido sagrada, algo santo que había sido contaminado con el odio, no supo en que momento se había soltado de Rebeca y había corrido en la dirección que le dictaba su corazón, no supo como había burlado a los centinelas ni en que momento cruzo entre ellos, pero ahí estaba el sello, frente a ella

Un maullido interrumpe la concentración de la princesa, el pequeño gatito negro se encontraba a sus pies, y parecía asustado, no lo culpaba, la princesa lo toma entre sus brazos, acunándolo, para luego permitir que el pequeño se escondiera entre sus ropas, para luego prestar atención al objeto que se encontraba frente a ella

Era una estatua, casi de su altura, con la forma de un dragón, ojos de rubí, los cuales desprendían un brillo peligroso y lleno de odio, a lo que ella le dio una mirada de dulzura y compasión, y con un gesto automático, levanta la mano colocándola en la cabeza de la estatua

- Del poder que reside en mi – pronuncia la princesa, con suavidad y ternura – que el odio con que fue creada esta estatua sea perdonado, ese es mi deseo

Los ojos del dragón dejaron de brillar, una rajadura atravesó su cabeza, luego otra, finalmente cae en pedazos, y pronto todo el castillo empieza a temblar, el gatito pareció temblar desde su escondite, y Serena siente como una mano la sostiene firmemente

- Buen trabajo – era la voz de Leonor – es tiempo de irnos, sígueme, antes de que sea imposible salir

Y realmente así fue, la orden de escapar se dio de inmediato, pero los pasajes estaban completamente rodeados, los fantasmas aullaban como locos, saliendo de la nada, y otra vez se hallaba corriendo en medio de temblores y terremotos, parecía una especie de Deja Vu, aunque no tubo tiempo de preguntarse nada, su única idea era correr

Decir que no hubieron batallas en la huida seria mentira, pero la princesa apenas se dio cuenta, ella era de las ultimas y el camino era limpiado eficientemente por los primeros, pasaron por un sin numero de pasajes, un sin numero de encrucijadas antes de poder sentir que estaba a salvo, un temblor mas fuerte se dejo escuchar, tan fuerte que era ensordecedor

- Parece que Ángela cumplió con su parte – fue el comentario simple de Leonor

Mina corría con rapidez, se había quedado dormida de nuevo, tenia que correr y rápido, pronto se da cuenta que no era la única que corría, pronto la alcanza otra joven, era una nueva alumna en su salón, había llegado al inicio de las clases, una chica de apariencia amable pero no había hecho ningún amigo en ese tiempo, Mina había tenido curiosidad de conocerla, y esa mañana, era su oportunidad, aprovechando que ambas se habían quedado afuera, lógicamente llegaron tarde

- Hola – decide saludar Mina – Soy Mina Aino, aunque vamos en el mismo salón no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar

- Mucho gusto, soy Darla – contesta con una gran sonrisa – soy nueva, aunque estoy desde hace mas de un mes, ¿podemos ser amigas? No conozco a mucha gente

- Claro ¿Por qué no te has hecho amiga de ninguna del salón? – pregunta con curiosidad

- Ninguna me agrada, no se, de alguna manera ellas no me agradan, pero tu eres diferente

- ¿diferente como?

- No se, desde que te vi percibí que tenias un aura especial, mas brillante, casi mágica

- ¿Mágica? – pregunta con curiosidad

- claro, ¿crees en la fantasía? En todo aquello que no parece real y sin embargo existe

- Si – contesta dudosa, después de todo lo que había vivido, eran pocas las cosas que la sorprenderían 

- Tal vez por eso me agradas, casi todos ellos se ven tan secos, medio escépticos, a mi solo me agradan las personas que creen en los sueños

- ¿No crees que eres muy directa? No deberías decirlo de esa manera, además eso no es algo que se pueda comprobar a simple vista

- claro que se puedes, y si, soy muy directa, es por eso que me molesta tanto mi hermana – termina con una sonrisa

Sin darse cuenta la primera hora paso volada, a pesar de ser un poco extraña, la chica era muy animosa, le gustaba el deporte, tal vez seria buena jugando Voleibol, quien sabe

Ami y Lita platicaban animosamente con el cuarteto amazonas, fue una sorpresa encontrar que al menos tres de ellas estarían en su mismo salón, hasta hace poco se habían mudado y acababan de entrar a su escuela, la única que no se miraba feliz era la mas pequeña

- No es justo, ustedes están en el mismo año mientras que yo

- Tu eres muy pequeña ParaPara – trata de tranquilizarla CereCere – estarás mejor con chicos mas pequeños

- Sin embargo fue una verdadera sorpresa – continua Ami – no esperaba que nos volviéramos a ver

- Nosotros tampoco – contesta JumJum – en realidad a sido una gran sorpresa, pero estoy feliz de que estemos en el mismo salón

- Si, y recuerden – les dice Lita – si necesitan cualquier ayuda, solo pídanla, les a de ser un poco difícil por no ser de este planeta 

- Al principio lo fue, pero tuvimos que acostumbrarnos, de todos modos no esta tan mal, aunque extraño mi magia

- Hey, amigas – llega Mina de improviso, las había visto desde lejos y se había sorprendido ver a aquellas cuatro chicas – hola chicas – saluda con alegría – pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, ¿y eso que están en la ciudad?

- El circo donde están trabajando presentaran su espectáculo en esta ciudad por una buena temporada – le aclara Ami – ellas quedaron en nuestro salón, vinieron hace apenas dos días

- Valla que tengo mala suerte, hasta ustedes quedan en el mismo salón y yo igual de sola, pero bien, les quiero presentar a alguien

Termina mientras una chica se acerca, de la misma estatura de Mina, cabello corto de color café, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, y una sonrisa demasiado alegre mientras empieza a saludar a todas con energía

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Darla Willert, acabo de llegar a al país, soy de Alemania – dice mientras saluda a todas dándoles la mano, o escapándoselas de arrancar

- Cuando Mina me dijo que me presentaría a sus amigas nunca imagine que fueran tan especiales, me da gusto conocerlas, todas son unas chicas realmente adorables – termina mientras las demás la miran con una gota en la cabeza

- No le hagan caso – les susurra Mina – esta medio loca pero en el fondo es agradable

- Bueno, mucho gusto, yo soy Lita Kino 

- Mi nombre es CereCere, ellas son JumJum y BesuBesu, y la pequeña es ParaPara

- ¿Son hermanas? por que me parecen divinas, ustedes tienen los peinados mas lindos que he visto en mi vida

- Bueno, gracias – contesta JumJum con una gota 

- Yo soy Ami Mizuno, mucho gusto

- Ami, me suena, a si, ¿tu no eres la chica genio?

- A veces me dicen así, pero creo que exageran

- No eres la chica que acompaña a Luis en la competencia, ya sabes, la enemiga publica de las chicas de la universidad

- Yo..no. – no alcanza a terminar, mientras que una gran gota surge por su cabeza -  ¿de donde saco semejante idea?

- No se, tal vez de un cartel que había en la universidad que decía algo así, "enemiga pública del club de fans" y lo anuncia la presidente del club de porristas que van todos los días a la playa para ver la practica para la competencia, Luis y Ken son los favoritos

- Estas mejor enterada que yo – le acusa Mina 

- Ami, creí que investigabas, no que estabas en algún plan de conquista, de haber sabido hubiera ido yo – le reprocha Lita

- Chicas, ya vasta, dejen de pensar así – se trata de defender la genio

Mientras tanto el cuarteto permanecía fuera de la discusión, ellos apenas conocían a las sailors, solo sabían que habían sido enemigas y algunos detalles generales, pero nada mas, así que no podían opinar sobre su comportamiento, aunque algo que notaron extraño era la falta de dos de ellas, una especial que les llamaba la atención, ¿dónde estaba sailor Moon? Ella les caía bien, después de todo ella se arriesgo para salvar sus vidas y de no ser por la guerrera de la luna llena, de seguro hubieran muerto, pero tal vez debían de preguntarles mas tarde

Eliot estaba preocupado, ilusión parecía estar pasando por alguna clase de cambio, no era en si la dimensión, ni ningún peligro con el cristal de plata, simplemente es que algunas criaturas parecían estar intranquilas, como agrupándose, las hadas habían desaparecido de los lugares donde normalmente rondaban, y los unicornios había desaparecido también a su reino, era como si los hubieran llamado, pero que podría estar perturbando el orden, no tenia idea y mantenía a las criaturas expectantes

Y algo que le preocupaba era que la puerta del futuro estaba sellada, no podía viajar al futuro, como si este no se hubiera escrito, como si algo estuviera pasando en el presente que pudiera cambiar el futuro, entonces, ¿qué pasaría con la pequeña dama y Tokio de cristal? No estaba seguro, pero le preocupaba, no quería que nada grave pasara, ¿debería preguntarle al príncipe Endimión? Tal vez debía esperar

Richard salía del instituto lo mas rápido que podía, si era preciso mudarse, con tal de no toparse con ella, estaba desarrollando una nueva y curiosa enfermedad, fobia a Mina

Era verdad que la chica tenia toda la buena intención del mundo, era verdad que se decía a si misma que era la sailor del amor, pero esto era definitivamente demasiado, y el problema no era toda su buena intención, si no que toda terminaba mal

Todavía recuerda con facilidad como Mina se le ocurrió mandarle una carta de amor a Ami y se la dejo en el asiento, lo malo es que ese no era el asiento de la princesa de mercurio, el problema no hubiera sido mayor si hubiera sido anónima, pero por alguna loca razón, a la chica se le ocurrió firmarla con su nombre, y la chica en cuestión que había recibido la carta era mas necia que una mula y no escucho explicaciones, y lo acosa todos los días mientras esta en la escuela y parte de la tarde, y quien sabe como consiguió su numero telefónico, no podía sacársela de encima, otro motivo para mudarse de la escuela, suspira el chico

Lo siguiente que se ocurrió fue cuando caminaban por la playa, mas preciso en el muelle, Ami tenia que estudiar para sus exámenes y había llevado varios libros para estudiar antes de la practica, ¿qué examen? Si la chica era una genio que se sabia todo el material de la prepa de memoria, tal vez necesitaba algún recordatorio, quien sabe, él punto es que Mina se coló supuestamente para tratar de animarlo, empujándolo, él cayo encima de Ami, y sus libros cayeron al agua, y tubo que estar el día siguiente en cama por que se había resfriado al ir por los libros, aunque estropeados, al menos era mejor que fuera él a que fuera Ami, la cual fue a visitarlo para decirle que lamentaba que se hubiera resfriado y agradecía mucho su gesto, se notaba que se sentía culpable por el incidente, que ironías las de la vida, después de todo fue su culpa y antes de él, la de Mina, quien por cierto tenia un repertorio de cosas que decirle, pero era simplemente imposible tratar con ella, era desesperante, aunque tenia mucha buena voluntad

En otra ocasión recordó como le había conseguido unas extrañas flores, exóticas y muy hermosas, eran originarias de Inglaterra, y da la casualidad que la chica resulta alérgica a esa flor en particular, y ni siquiera ella lo sabia, ¿será alguna especie de maldición o simplemente mala suerte?

Y había una lista grande de eventos y fracasos que no alcanzaba a mencionar, solo esperaba que poder huir y rápido, pero una sombra le corta el paso con gran rapidez

- Richard, adivina que se me ocurrió – le pregunta la temida chica con ojos brillantes

- Y ahora que – se queja el chico en un suspiro, pero ella no nota su tono de decepción

- Conseguí boletos para un crucero de amor, son para este sábado, son tres, de esta manera podré estar ahí a ayudar en lo que haga falta – exclama con ilusión, Richard tubo esa conocida sensación de que algo saldría mal, pero la joven se miraba tan ilusionada, que no podía decirle nada

- Esta bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Yo invitare a Ami, lo demás corre por tu cuenta, no te preocupes, será una noche que jamás olvidaras

- Estoy seguro de ello – opina el joven con resignación

El crucero no estaba nada mal, Mina convenció a Ami de que necesitaba relajarse un poco y que aceptara la invitación, y como Mina también iría, no parecía muy evidente la intención de su amiga, excepto por que esa noche llovió, no solo llovía, los truenos sonaban con fuerza y parecía que los raros cortaban la noche por la mitad, el agua se  mecía con fuerza, aparte de eso, no había problema

- Ami, ¿estas bien? – le pregunta el muchacho, la chica estaba pálida, y parecía mareada

- Si, estoy bien, solo un poco mareada – contesta con una sonrisa de cortesía, a pesar de que ya se estaba acostumbrando, su corazón todavía aceleraba y parecía que saldría de su pecho cada vez que ella le dirigía esa hermosa mirada, pero le dolía al mismo tiempo, por que podía notar en ella el sello de la amistad, solo eso – las tormentas me traen malos recuerdos – exclama con nostalgia

- Lo siento, no imagine que esto saldría tan mal – "mentira" se decía a si mismo, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía predecir el futuro, bueno, si podía, pero no tan exacto - pronto regresaremos al puerto – exclama con un tono claro de pena y dolor en su voz 

- No fue tu culpa. ¿dónde esta Mina? Hace rato que no la veo, si sale a cubierta podría caerse del barco

- No te preocupes, es demasiado fuerte para que le pase algo como eso, estará bien

- Ustedes han hecho muy buena amistad, me alegro, Mina es una buena chica, algo impulsiva, pero muy noble, aunque cuenta con un poco de mala suerte en lo que se refiere a sus planes

- Ni que lo digas – exclama con un suspiro resignado 

- Ella no lo aparenta, pero debe estar pasándola muy mal, ella y Serena eran muy parecidas, las unía un sentimiento común, en estos momento no solo la extraña, también debe sentirse muy sola, por eso estoy feliz de que sean tan buenos amigos

- Eres muy noble, ¿lo sabias? – le dice mientras le dirige una mirada tierna, a lo que ella le responde con una amable y dulce, tan dulce como ella, piensa en un suspiro resignado, "tan noble y dulce, ¿acaso siempre me miraras como un amigo? ¿por qué no puedes entender que me gustas, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunta preocupada – tus ojos parecen tristes, ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada – contesta con resignación – iré por algo de beber, ¿quieres?

- Si, por favor, pero nada con licor

- No te preocupes – dice mientras se aleja de la joven, la cual parece un poco extrañada por la actitud de su amigo

La escena era vista por una chica que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, su cabellera rubia estaba empapada pero eso no le importaba, su interés estaba en esa pareja de amigos que estaba decidida a juntar, no importaba como

- Maldición, ¿por qué tenia que llover precisamente hoy? Se supone que el pronostico dijo que tenia que estar despejado

- No es bueno andar fisgoneando – le susurra una voz a su espalda, por lo que la chica salta del susto, pero se calma de inmediato al reconocer al joven

- ¿Luis? ¿qué haces aquí?

- Mi padre era uno de los patrocinadores, por eso estoy aquí, pero tu – exclama con una sonrisa traviesa – parece que quieres el trabajo de cupido, mi pequeña venus

- ¿No entiendo a que te refieres?  - le da la espalda indignada

- a eso – exclama señalando a la pareja – por que no platicamos en un lugar mas privado, pareces triste, y tienes que secarte esa ropa o pescaras una pulmonía

Mina solo asiente, estaba empapada, y su naturaleza es confiada, el joven le inspiraba confianza, después de todo, pasaba mucho tiempo con Ami y no había pasado nada

Él la llevo a un hermoso camarote, estaba cálido ahí adentro, el camarote estaba hermosa y finamente amueblado, incluso tenia conexión por cable, pero solo se agarraban 150 canales, una gran pecera llena de peces de colores se encontraba en una esquina, y habían dos puertas que guiaban a dos habitaciones y la tercera era la de la salida

- Toma, será mejor que te cambies – exclama el joven mientras le pasa un hermoso Kimono, la tela era fina, de color rosa suave con finos bordados

- Esto es muy hermoso, no puedo ponérmelo

- Claro, no te preocupes, solo es hasta que se seque tu ropa, puedes cambiarte en esa habitación – exclama señalando la puerta de la derecha

- Esta bien, gracias 

Pronto la chica salía luciendo aquel hermoso Kimono, le quedaba perfecto, lucia realmente esplendorosa con él, resaltando su hermosa figura, su cabello mojado y completamente suelto caía libremente, dándole una imagen realmente tentadora, de haber sido otra chica, Luis estaba seguro de que la hubiera intentado seducir como a tantas otras, pero ella era diferente, era como Ami, hermosas, nobles, parecía como si un aura de pureza las rodeara, un aura que el no se atrevería a profanar, de alguna manera le agradaban esas chicas

- ¿Y bien? No me has dicho por que él interés de hacer de cupido – le pregunta mientras la chica toma asiento delante de él

- Son amigos míos, pienso que se llevan muy bien, se parecen mucho, sus gustos son iguales, hablan el mismo idioma, harían una gran pareja, como me gustaría encontrar alguien así – termina en un susurro resignado

- No siempre es así, a veces esa persona especial no tiene que ser muy parecida a ti, incluso pueden ser diferentes, no puedes juzgar con esas razones, a veces, esas relaciones donde sean tan iguales, pueden volverse aburridas

- Se que a él le gusta mucho Ami, desde hace años esta enamorado de ella, trataba de ayudar, pero todo lo que hago resulta mal

- Pero aun así es demasiado el interés, presiento que dedicas demasiado tiempo, tal vez estas forzando demasiado, deja que la corriente tome su curso

- Lo sabias desde antes verdad, ¿cuándo lo notaste?

- Desde el incidente del pastel, ese que tenia una dedicatoria muy bonita y romántica que por cierto callo encima de tu amigo, cuando trato de impedir que le dieras el pastel

- Si, lo recuerdo – exclama un poco sonrojada – y me hizo jurar que no escribiría mas notas, por eso intente por otros medios, flores

- Que resulto ser alérgica a ese tipo

- Chocolates

- No le gustaron

- Libros

- Repetidos, ya los tenia hasta releídos

- Canciones

- Se arruino el aparato y en vez de tocar una romántica estaba tocando el ultimo éxito en Rock 

- ¿Acaso me espías? – le pregunta enojada

- No, tengo la extraña suerte de estar en el lugar exacto en el momento exacto, no se por que, pero a sido divertido – exclama mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento con una gran sonrisa

- No le veo lo gracioso, las ideas se me acaban, y mis ensayos consumen todo mi tiempo

- Por que no pruebas algo mas simple, una película por ejemplo 

- No es mala idea, lo voy a intentar, pero se me a ocurrido algo mas interesante, ¿aun puedo inscribirme en la competencia de veleros? – pregunta con alegría, el solo enarca una ceja y la mira de manera desconfiada

- ¿Sabes como manejar un velero?

- No, pero me gustaría intentarlo – exclama con una sonrisa inocente, el solo pestañea un momento antes de empezar a reírse, ya deseaba que empezara la competencia, solo faltaba una semana – si deseas, puedo prestarte un bote

- ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer cuando seas grande? – le pregunta la maestra a los chicos – A ver Yuka, ¿qué te gustaría?

ParaPara se encontraba en primer año de secundaria, no le agradaba estar con esos chicos, a pesar de ser niños la mayoría lo negaban, se creían muy grandes y  habían perdido sus sueños, bueno, no sus sueños, en realidad habían perdido la capacidad de creer en todo aquello que no pueden ver, no creían en que la magia existía, en que la tierra de la ilusión era real, en lo hermoso que era la fantasía, se creían demasiado grandes por estar en secundaria, ella no, creía, como le hubiera gustado poder ir a Ilusión, pero no fue posible, y de paso no quedaron tan bien con el Pegaso, a pesar de que les habían ayudado al final, no creía que Eliot recordara con muy buenos ojos que lo hayan intentado montar aquella vez, bien, que remedio, de todos modos no tenia poderes para ir

- Yo deseo ser Doctora, señorita Monica

ParaPara da un débil resoplido, que aburrido, casi todos querían ser doctores, veterinarios, científicos, unos que otro astronauta, ¿para que ser astronauta? Ella era de otro planeta y no sentía que el espacio fuera algo tan increíble, pensándolo bien si era hermoso, pero no para dedicar su vida viéndolo, la profesora solo sonreía y pasaba al siguiente alumno, por alguna razón no soportaba a esa profesora, según supo ella era la maestra de segundo año, pero por cambiar de rutina la pusieron en primero, que horror, y lo peor es que seria la profesora de segundo año el próximo año, lo bueno es que nunca pasaba mucho en una misma escuela, si no se muere ahí no mas de aburrimiento

- Y bien, ParaPara, ¿qué opinas?

La pequeña nota un leve signo de burla en los demás, siempre se reían de su nombre, no aguantaba a sus compañeros, y mas aun como la trataban, como si fuera una chiquilla, o peor aun, retrasada mental, por que a ella no le causaba problemas en admitir que era una niña, siempre se burlaban de su forma de ser, iba a contestar cualquier cosa pero otro se le adelanto

- Ella será escapista – se burla una niña, usando el tono mas hiriente – siempre esta asiendo trucos para no asistir a clases

- No, será payasa, no vez que ya esta practicando, hasta trabaja en el circo – se burla otro chico

- Al menos no será ridículo como otros que he escuchado – se defiende la niña, tratando de hablar de si misma en primera persona

- ¿Y que otra cosa puede hacer una retrasada mental? – le ofende otro chico

- tal vez en el zoológico – le responde una niña – aquí esta la nueva especie en extinción, la chica ParaPara con el peinado mas feo de la historia

- Niños, calma, o guardan silencio o los castigo durante una semana – ordena tratando de sonar casual, pero se notaba que estaba lista para arrojarse a ellos en cualquier momento - ¿Y bien? 

- ¿Yo? Seré asesina a sueldo y empezare a practicar con algunos compañeros – termina con una frialdad que deja helados a los demás chicos – o tal vez deba iniciar matar de nuevo a la mascota de la pieza – termina con una sonrisa malévola, mientras mira al recién traído pececito

Otra vez castigada, ya no le importaba, no era verdad que había matado al pez anterior, simplemente lo había encontrado muerto, pero los demás la creían culpable, bien, no importaba, cada vez que mencionaba el incidente la dejaban de molestar, a veces se preguntaba si alguna otra chica sufriría sus mismos inconvenientes por ser diferente

- Salud Hotaru – le responde la amiga, ambas sentadas en una banca - ¿segura que estas bien? No te vallas a resfriar

- Si, no te preocupes

- Dicen que cuando estornudas es que alguien esta hablando de ti, hoy traigo bastante comida, ¿quieres?

- Si, muchas gracias, ¿lo cocinas tu misma? Esta deliciosa – le maravilla la pequeña sailor, Keisy era excelente en la cocina, en ese aspecto se parecía a Lita, pero solo en ese

- Como siempre, sabes que siempre preparo mi comida – luego fija su vista al juego de fútbol, mas específicamente a sus jugadores – ¿qué te parecen los nuevos jugadores?

- Me parecen bien -  contesta distraídamente, después de todo casi no le interesaba el fútbol

- Creo que el numero nueve esta guapísimo, lastima que es tres años mayor, a esos chicos no les gusta juntarse con chicas tan jóvenes como nosotros, pero el catorce no se ve tan mal, y esta en nuestro mismo año, ¿crees que acepte salir conmigo?

- No se, puedes preguntarle – contesta igual de distraída, Keisy era bonita, y le gustaban los chicos, pero Hotaru ya sabia que no era tan enamoradiza como parecía, solo le gustaba jugar que lo era

- ¿Y a ti Hotaru?

- ¿A mi que? – pregunta confundida

- ¿No te gusta nadie? Por que jamás me has hecho una sola insinuación

- No, y de todos modos, ¿quién se acercaría a mi? – termina con una mirada triste, hasta hace poco la habían dejado de molestar, era el fenómeno de la escuela, y solo la dejaban tranquila por que Keisy era peor monstruo que ella

- No te desanimes, estoy segura que muchos chicos estarán encantados de salir contigo, eres muy bonita, y extremadamente inteligente

- Solo soy una chica normal, estudio un poco, eso es todo

- Claro que no, he notado como aprendes todo con gran rapidez, y si tu eres una persona normal entonces yo seria una retrasada mental – termina sonando ofendida

- Yo, claro que no, no pretendí decir nada parecido – contesta con un tono bastante apenado, la chica solo le devuelve una gran sonrisa

- Tranquila, sabes que solo juego, en todo caso no tienes por que negarlo, me parece bien que seas inteligente, debes de sentirte bien por eso no al revez, ser lista no es sinónimo de fenómeno – Hotaru iba a decir algo pero ella cambia su mirada a una de gran malicia - y en que íbamos, a si, me decías que chico te gusta

- Creo que soy muy joven para pensar en eso, además no estoy interesada en ninguno

- Pero debes tener una descripción, al menos como seria físicamente tu chico ideal, vamos, el mío seria muy guapo, rico, que le guste pasear, el parque de diversiones, que tenga, no se, cabello rojo y ojos azules

- ¿Cabellos rojo y ojos azules? ¿sabes lo que te costaría encontrar alguien en Japón con esa descripción?

- Si, pero no importa, puedo buscarlo después en otro país, y que le guste el deporte, ¿y tu? Anda, dime – insiste – al menos di algo al azar, no es que te aparecerá en cualquier momento y te vas a casar con el, es solo un juego, solo imagina a alguien ideal

- Pues, tendría que ser muy inteligente – piensa la niña – le guste estudiar, que le gusten las artes, al menos que toque un instrumento, que sea extranjero, para que me saque a mi  a otro país y me enseñe nuevas costumbres y otros idiomas

- ¿Estas describiendo a un chico o a un maestro? – le pregunta con ironía – se mas divertida, por dios, y donde saldrán a pasear, ¿al museo? 

- No veo por que tendría que ser malo

- Y me imagino que no es necesario describir que sea maduro, ¿y no te gustaría un padre de familia? – pregunta con claro sarcasmo

- Ahora que lo mencionas, si, con uno o dos hijos a lo mas – le contesta Hotaru en el mismo tono

- Esta bien, me calló, ¿y físicamente? 

- Muy guapo, cabello rubio, y que sea ojos azules, le guste el deporte y solo un poco mas alto que yo, y extremadamente caballeroso

- Al menos en esa parte no estas tan mal, y pasando a otra parte, ¿qué broma le jugaremos a Kevin?

- Por favor, no puedes olvidarte de eso, estoy bien, no me paso nada

- Metió una rana en tu maleta, la cual destrozo tu tarea, nadie se mete con una de mis amigas, si el cree que las ranas son divertidas, espere a que conozca a mi serpiente

- ¿tienes una serpiente?

- No, pero la puedo capturar sin problemas, no te preocupes, mañana va a saber lo que es venganza – termina con una sonrisa diabólica, mientras parecía saborear sus ideas

Richard había tratado de reunir toda su paciencia, de no ser una persona tranquila y pacifica no imaginaba como estaría, habían pasado tres meses de la desaparición de Serena, dos desde que Ami seguía a Luis, y para desgracia de ella (y de él), por mas que trataba de preguntarle indirectamente, no había conseguido nada

En este momento se encontraban en la competencia, y todavía no sabia como Mina lo había convencido de participar, no tenia ni idea de que hacer con excepción de la teoría, hace apenas una semana Mina llego con la noticia de que lo había inscrito y que ella seria su pareja, para participar y estar cerca de Ami,  si al menos ese fuera el peor de sus males, suspira el joven, Mina era una chica con demasiadas energías, y con una suerte pésima, por alguna razón, siempre que ella intervenía, algo salía mal, y esta no seria la excepción

- Esto es un completo error – se queja el joven

- Claro que no, ten confianza – le dice Mina mientras le guiña un ojo

- Seguro que no tendrán problemas – les pregunta Ami desde tierra, no muy segura, ella había practicado durante esos dos meses, se sentía feliz y preparada, y con mucho animo, no sabia por que, pocas veces se había sentido tan animada de una competencia, pero con la noticia de que sus amigos participarían, se sentía un poco nerviosa

- Seguro, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? – pregunta la chica con tranquilidad

- Richard, así no se amarra esa cuerda – le grita Ami al ver como el chico parecía estar hecho un nudo 

- Tranquila Ami – le anima Mina - estaremos bien, mejor encárgate de tu bote, pronto iniciara la competencia 

- Esta bien, si tienen algún problema me avisas – les dice antes de alejarse

- Bien, ahora como iban esos nudos – en eso voltea y ve como el joven parecía callado, con sus manos juntas mientras mira al cielo

- ¿Qué haces?

- Rezo, necesitare de toda la ayuda divina si quiero salir con vida

- No seas payaso, anda, no es tan malo, así tendrán mas gustos en común – dice la chica con un entusiasmo no compartido

Luis se encontraba revisando los últimos detalles, no podía evitar ver en dirección a los chicos, tenia curiosidad hasta donde llegarían, si es que salían de la línea de meta, el mar puede ser terrible para los extraños, una voz a su espalda lo saca de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué tal Luis? Listo para perder el titulo

- Ni lo sueñes Ken – le contesta al muchacho, el cual era un joven de 22 años, cuerpo atlético, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, piel bronceada 

- No se como no te quemas con tanto sol, ¿qué no te hace daño?

- Sabes que no – le contesta con desdén

- Se corre el rumor de que tienes una novia fija, que por cierto no solo es menor, si no que una genio, que paso, te dio por escoger a las estudiosas

- Lo que yo haga no es tu problema – su tono era frió y determinante, pero aquel no parecía desistir

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunta la suave voz de Ami, que no se dio cuenta de lo tenso del ambiente hasta que fue muy tarde – disculpa, no sabia que estabas acompañado

- El ya se iba

- Pero que descortés, no me presentas a la señorita, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ken

- El mío es Ami, Ami Mizuno, es una placer – contesta de manera educada

- Hermoso bocado – le susurra a Luis sin que Ami escuchara – ten cuidado, si sigue rondando cerca de ti, otros querrán quitártela

- Déjala en paz, ni se te ocurra acércate a ella 

- Tranquilo, no pensé que fueras tan celoso

- Para que lo sepas ella es una persona que seres como tu no merecen ni mirarla, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte

- Y ahora te crees su protector, ¿complejo de hermano? Por que la tratas como si fuera Katrina – exclama mientras decide alejarse – señorita, fue un verdadero placer – dice antes de desaparecer

- ¿Qué quería? – pregunto Ami con desconfianza, mientras Luis hallaba unos amarres demasiado interesantes

- Molestar, no te acerques a él, no es de confianza

- ¿pero son amigos?

- Mis amigos no son de confianza, al menos no para ti, sube, la competencia esta a punto de iniciar – Ami sabia que con esas palabras se cerraba la discusión, por lo que no protesto y decidió dejar de lado el tema, ya solo faltaban dos meses, dos meses y tendría que dejar Japón

Serena respiro aliviada una vez que logro sentarse tranquilamente en aquella hermosa mesa, los dos grupos ya habían llegado y la chica noto claramente la separación de ambos, los cuales no se dirigían ni la palabra, el castillo aun temblaba pero no se sentía tanto como hace un rato, tal vez podía darse un tiempo para relajarse y saber mas de aquel extraño lugar, el gatito se acomodo en su regazo mientras ella lo acariciaba fuera de la vista de cualquiera, se sentía alegre de haber vuelto a ver a su pequeño amigo, pero un extraño presentimiento la envolvía desde hace rato, como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir

- ¿Qué es lo que te propones? – le pregunta Ángela a Daniel, ellos se encontraban a una buena distancia del grupo y nadie los escuchaba, pero sabían que eso no era así, nadie se escapaba a Liria

- ¿No entiendo a lo que te refieres? – se hace el desentendido

- Lo sabes perfectamente, ¿no es demasiado? No es un juego, ¿qué no puedes entenderlo? casi la matas, se que dejaste que se debilitara a propósito, con su Ki en ese estado el sello de sus emociones puede romperse con facilidad

- Siempre protectora de los derechos, ¿no es verdad? Eso es lo que eres, como un juez justo, capaz de juzgar con paciencia y amabilidad, pero sin sentir lo mas mínimo por las personas que te rodean

- Ya me has repetido demasiado esa canción, si, ya se que soy incapaz de amar, siento aprecio pero no amor, por algo tengo el titulo de juez

- Se a donde quieres llegar, lo note desde que te acercaste, pero no acepto que te metas en mis asuntos o juzgues mis actos

- Mi deber es ese, no puedes evitarlo, si algo me parece injusto debo intervenir, y lo que haces lo es, ellas no pertenecen aquí, no puedes tratarlas de la misma manera

- ¿Y que harás? ¿Someterme a un juicio?, ¿expulsarme por jugar con los demás?, no, no puedes, sabes a la perfección que me necesitas, Leo todavía sigue peleada con Alus, y ella esta muy sensible, puede irse en el momento que lo desee, y Alus no dudara en seguirla a pesar de lo que él diga, y tu no puedes manejar a los seres oscuros, recuerdo que incluso Ángel te dejo de hablar una vez por un insignificante comentario – la chica se muerde el labio con enojo al recordarlo, era verdad, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que eran tan orgullosos? Hasta el mas mínimo comentario dado en el momento incorrecto y se ganaba el silencio y odio de los chicos, simplemente ella no sabia como tratarlos, era mas fácil tratar a Leo y Alus, pero aun con ellos tenia sus pequeños problemas, tenían la extraña manía de malinterpretar sus palabras, o darle mas sentido del que realmente tenían

- No, no puedo, y por eso te aprovechas a hacer tu voluntad 

- No pongas esa cara de resignación, la verdad es que aunque pudieras no lo harías, hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos

- No creas conocerme tan bien, puedo darte alguna sorpresa, recuerda, ustedes nunca podrán entendernos por completo al igual que nosotros no podemos entenderlos

 Exclama la chica antes de alejarse, y se notaba enojada, era difícil enojar a la chica, y reconocía que se le había pasado la mano, pero no podía evitarlo, era increíble que después de tantos años de conocerse todavía no podrían tratarse bien por completo, y las diferencias de raza no eran de mucha ayuda, ella era un hada, un ser de luz, y mujer de paso, definitivamente no entendía por que tenia que meterse en todo, si, es cierto, ese era su deber, pero esa tarea le fue asignada después por que ya antes era así

- ¿Problemas con Anni? – le pregunta Leo

- Si, parece que estamos destinados a rivalizar

- No es extraño, tu no deberías desafiarla tanto, ella hace su mayor esfuerzo por acercarse a nosotros, no es su culpa no poder, hay algo que nos separa, y no puedes negar que tiene razón, bajo su punto de vista no es correcto lo que haces

- ¿Y bajo el tuyo? ¿Tu que dices? – ella aguarda un poco antes de contestar, eran amigos desde la infancia, habían entrenado juntos, la chica sabia que su opinión tenia mas peso que cualquiera para él, en realidad, ella era la única persona a quien él realmente escucharía

- No lo se, Ángela no sabe lo difícil que es vivir de esa manera, pero a ella no le agradara despertar y saber lo que le has hecho 

- Algún día lo agradecerá, ese tipo de sellos son demasiado difíciles de romper por uno mismo, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie

- Y doloroso de paso, y aun así no puedo darte completamente la razón, pero ella tiene mente de un ser oscuro, estoy segura que entenderá, ¿te agrada verdad?

- Es bonita, madura, y posee cierto aire de misterio que la hace interesante, me agrada – exclama con un tono nostálgico y triste

- Pero no tanto como yo – le adivina el pensamiento – lo siento – exclama en un tono resignado

- Alus tiene suerte – exclama con un aire de tristeza – bueno, ya me tengo que ir – dice en un tono diferente, alegre y despreocupado, cerrando de esta forma la conversación, mientras se alejaba y salía del refugio

A unos metros donde ellos se encontraban, se encontraba la princesa de la luna observando con detenimiento aquel refugio que hace poco había conocido, parecía que había tanta calma, pero algo faltaba a ese perfecto cuadro, ¿tal vez unos pájaros? Si, faltaban pájaros, conejos, no sabia, cualquier animal, ahora que lo pensaba el único animal que había visto era el pequeño gato que dormitaba en sus piernas, al cual nadie parecía haber prestado atención, sin darse cuenta Cesar se acerca a la chica

- Y bien – la voz del joven sobresalta a la chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Y bien que? – pregunta extrañada 

- ¿Quieres o no tu comunicador?  - le contesta con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le enseña el preciado aparato

- ¿Ya esta listo? – pregunta la princesa con el rostro iluminado y su sonrisa infantil, el joven llego a jurar que sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas

- Si, era rápido, ¿lo quieres?

- Claro, si, no tienes idea de cuanto – responde con entusiasmo mientras toma el aparato, todavía se encontraba sentada para no importunar al gatito - por fin podré comunicarme

- No olvides el trato

- Si, si – responde con tono aburrido – no soy tan irresponsable, bien, ¿con quien me comunico primero? – se pregunta con tono soñador, en ese momento el joven nota aquel bultito negro

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta ¿nervioso? De pronto el joven parecía asustado

- ¿esto? Es un gatito que encontré, ¿no es lindo? Ahora que lo pienso ustedes necesitan mas animales, no he visto otro – Serena no noto como el gato parecía ponerse en guardia

- eso es por una razón – esta vez su tono se había vuelto enojado, algo que asusto un poco a la chica – será mejor que te apartes, ese animal no debería estar aquí 

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta extrañada, en ese momento una especie de alarma se escucho

Y de un momento a otro todo avanzo muy rápido para ser captado por Serena, el pequeño gato salto de sus piernas a una velocidad sorprendente, para correr en dirección a una de las salidas, rápidamente fue rodeado por los jóvenes que se encontraban cerca, pero no pudieron detener el avance del minino, el cual pronto desapareció de la vista de sus perseguidores, realmente demasiado rápido, hasta para aquellos chicos tan ágiles, los cuales maldecían por haber dejado escapar a aquella criatura, y Serena no entendió por que de un momento a otro pareció reinar un pánico colectivo

- Que sucede – pregunta Leonor, tratando de recuperar el orden en aquel caos - ¿Podrían calmarse?

- Es un gato – contesta una de las chicas de manera agitada – un gato se a infiltrado, y se nos escapo

- ¿Cómo pudo llegar a este lugar? – pregunta Ángela en tono afligido

- yo lo traje – contesta inocentemente la princesa, sin saber por que se había ganado aquella mirada de odio - ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿acaso detestan los animales? Ese gatito fue mi compañía cuando llegue aquí, no esperaba que causara problema

- los gatos – le contesta Alus – al igual que los demás animales, murieron hace mucho, los que veas no son animales, son espías, espíritus que tomaron el cuerpo y la forma de un animal, se ven inofensivos, pero son los mas apropiados para revelar escondites

- y ese gato acaba de revelar el nuestro – continua Leonor, de una manera demasiado calmada en contraste con el pánico que parecía haberse esparcido, parecía que solo aquel trío estaba tranquilo, si tan solo supieran que solo eran apariencias – ellos no tardaran en venir, rápido, tenemos que irnos

- ¿a dónde? – pregunta una chica – tuvimos que llegar aquí por que nuestro refugio no era seguro, ¿a dónde ir?

- Al refugio que Daniel estaba construyendo, ya esta terminado, todos saben donde queda, Rebeca, Damián, encárguense de esa niña – exclama refiriéndose a Serena – llévenla y que este segura, los demás, movilícese como puedan, no hay tiempo que perder

No había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando el piso volvió a temblar, pero no era por los temblores normales, era por que monstruos en forma de grandes gusanos emergieron de la tierra, mientras los espíritus pasaban por el espejo de salida

- Tu mascota si que alerta rápido – le dice Damián con ironía – si no salimos de aquí no tendremos oportunidad, y cada quien esta por su cuenta, solo no dejes que te traguen esos gusanos, si quieres conservar el alma dentro de tu cuerpo

Si, cada quien estaba por su cuenta, y las palabras del joven no animaban a la chica, aquellos gusanos se elevaron en lo alto, tanto que parecían grandes árboles, y les empiezan a salir una gran cantidad de tentáculos, largos como látigos o sogas, las cuales servían para aprisionar a las victimas, según se pudo dar cuenta la joven

Y la carrera empieza, Ami tubo un buen avance, era fácil una vez que te acostumbrabas, pero también era como el arte, se necesitaba experiencia y sobre todo, talento, algo que a Luis le sobraba, y rápidamente empezaron a dejar los demás atrás

Mina si que tenia problemas, después de muchos inconvenientes lograron avanzar sin volcar el velero, de milagro, pero pasaron demasiado cerca de otros dos, los cuales no fueron tan afortunados y se habían volcado mandando miles de maldiciones al pobre joven que no sabia como se había metido en ese embrollo

- Vamos, falta poco – le anima la chica – si nos apresuramos podremos alcanzar a los lideres

- No quiero ser pesimista, pero somos los últimos Mina

- Los primeros serán los últimos, no hay que perder la fe – dice con optimismo, que contrarrestaba un poco con el pesimismo del chico pero igual no dijo nada, la chica parecía estar alegre de solo estar asiendo el intento

Ami y Luis eran los lideres, pero otros dos veleros los seguían muy de cerca, el "amigo" de Luis, Ken, conducía uno de ellos, y con una increíble maniobra logro volcar al que estaba a su lado para acercarse de manera amenazante

- Parece que tu amigo esta dispuesto a todo por ganar – comenta Ami, un tanto preocupada, después de todo, solo era una carrera

- No es solo una carrera – le contesta el chico adivinando sus pensamientos como si los hubiera dicho en voz alta, algo a lo que Ami ya se había acostumbrado – es cuestión de honor, le gane la anterior después de que el siempre ganaba en los años anteriores de que me mudara a Japón, no puede tolerar que un extranjero le gane, o mejor dicho les gane, Kely opina lo mismo, es la chica que lo acompaña, su hermana gemela y con un carácter peor que el hermano

- Eso no me parece justo

- No todo tiene que ser justo

- Pero si solo es un juego, se supone que debería ser divertido – exclama con enojo al notar que otros dos participantes habían sido colocados fuera de combate – es un tramposo – exclama con enojo

La competencia estaba muy reñida, y finalmente dos se disputaban el primer lugar, habían tratado de pasarlo pero Luis era demasiado hábil para caer en sus trampas, y Ami era una excelente copiloto, finalmente ambos veleros dan una vuelta completa a la bolla, regresando para cruzar la línea de meta, y ambos estaban tan cerca que estuvieron a punto de caer, pero ninguno lo hizo

Y Mina, digamos que no le había ido tan mal, al ser el ultimo había tenido la suerte de ser la única que no había sido saboteada, y luchaba por mantenerse en la competencia, y lo estaban asiendo bastante bien, habían conseguido rebasar a los que quedaban y estaban en tercer lugar, claro, después de una muy considerable ventaja, pero tercer lugar al fin y al cabo, así que no les iba tan mal, y para Richard, después de pasar por la humillación, tenia que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella chica de cabello dorado, pero le preocupaba Ami, la competencia parecía muy reñida

Y de hecho así era, parecía que ambos estaban listos para colapsar uno contra el otro, mas que una carrera eso era una guerra, una guerra que parecía nadie estaba dispuesta a dar cuartel, hasta la tranquila Ami se había motivado por la adrenalina del momento

- Esta vez perderás Luis – le grita el chico

- Tendrás que pasar sobre mi 

- Con gusto – exclama y con un movimiento rápido ambas naves chocan, y el temblor hace a Luis perder el equilibrio, por suerte callo dentro del velero, pero había perdido el control, a lo cual Ami se apresuro a tomar, otra sacudida como esa y podrían caer, algo que los cuatro estaban seguros, el velero que estaba detrás tenia en el frente un casco perfecto para investir a los otros, duro, con puntas para dañar la coraza, algo que debieron de prohibir, según la opinión de Ami

- Aquí acaba la competencia para ustedes – le grita la chica antes de hacer una segunda envestida

- Eso esta por verse – les contesta Ami con voz firme, mientras hace un giro brusco y desesperado, no supo como lo hizo, y agradeció que el velero de Luis fuera tan dócil y al mismo tiempo tan resistente, la presión al hacerlo, y la rapidez del movimiento fue demasiado fuerte y el otro velero no lo resistió, cayendo este en lugar de su adversario 

- Ami, para de inmediato – le detiene Luis, y pronto la chica entiende la razón, es verdad que su rival callo, pero estos se habían enredado con las cuerdas de la vela en el proceso y apenas podían sostenerse en el agua

- Hay que ayudarlos o se ahogaran – exclama Ami antes de saltar, Luis la mira con un suspiro resignado antes de ayudar a su compañera

El caos se había apoderado del lugar, aquellos seres seguían saliendo, por cada uno que destruían tres tomaban su lugar, aquellos gusanos que se habían convertido en grandes troncos alargaban sus tentáculos en busca de su presa, los espejos se habían roto y los tenían rodeados, la única salida que habían dejado estaba completamente llena de monstruos, y como el camino conducía al pasillo lo mas seguro es que ahí se estuviera juntando una gran cantidad también, a Serena nunca podría imaginarse de lo verdaderamente grabe de la situación, aquellos seres salían de la nada, los tenían rodeados, y solo era cuestion de tiempo para que los atraparan si no pensaban en algo

Cada quien estaba por su cuenta, Serena también intentaba ayudar con sus poderes, pero eran demasiados y sus fuerzas se agotaban, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, todo eso había sido su culpa, pero, ¿cómo podía saber que aquel dulce gatito la había seguido todo el tiempo solo para ganar su confianza y averiguar el lugar donde se refugiaban? ¿y por que nada de lo que se dijera debilitaba ese sentimiento de culpa? Por que realmente era su culpa, y si caían vidas, lo harían sobre su conciencia, ¿cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable?

- Rebeca, ¿donde esta Daniel? – pregunta Ángela con una tranquilidad asombrosa, en contraste con el caos que reinaba, parecía que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero valla que estaba concentrada, sus disparos eran tan rápidos como certeros, Serena nunca imagino que Ángela fuera tan buena arquera, y sus flechas no podían ser ordinarias, eran luminosas, lo mas seguro cargadas de energía para eliminar al monstruo de un solo disparo

- No se – responde insegura mientras trata de defenderse – no lo he visto, salió hace poco, de seguro no podrá entrar, Ángel y Gabriel lo acompañaron

- Genial – exclama con fastidio – tal vez Leo lo localice, al menos los niños están bien, tratare que ni Alus ni ella se maten, tu trata de centrar un poco nuestras fuerzas, estamos muy esparcidos – ella solo hace una señal de aceptación

Era como estar atrapada en una jaula, donde quiera que mirara estaban acorralados, y todo pasaba tan rápido que la princesa no podía procesar toda la información, lo bueno es que como aquellos seres lo que buscan es robar las almas de las victimas, y ellos no tenían sangre, si no ese campo de flores ya seria un mar de sangre, por que varios cuerpos yacían en aquel destruido campo, toda la estructura que había estaba destruida, y ahora solo se levantaban columnas de fuego, el cual se alimentaba con los frondosos árboles

Curiosamente parecía que la mayor cantidad de aquellas cosas estaban detrás de Leonor y Alus, ya que ellos eran los que permanecían mas ocupados, Alus tenia como ofensiva un látigo, el cual manejaba con maestría, al igual que un escudo mágico que lo rodeaba el cual parecía ser impenetrable,  Leonor tenia una espada como arma, una espada que brillaba al igual que las flechas de Ángela, y los cortes que daba eran tan mortales como rápidos, una explosión cayo atrás de la chica

- No te descuides – le reprocha Rebeca, y Serena se vio en la obligación de concentrarse

Los mayores trataban de llamar la atención de aquellos seres para proteger a los mas débiles, pero eso tenia sus consecuencias, y Leonor fue la primera en pagarlo, al ser fuertemente atrapada por uno de aquellos tentáculos, todo su cuerpo fue sujetado con velocidad provocando que su espada cayera al suelo, fue cuando Alus guardo el látigo y un gran báculo apareció entre sus manos

El escudo que lo rodeaba se hizo mas fuerte, y el viento empezó a soplar con mas velocidad, convirtiéndose en un fuerte tornado alrededor del joven, el cual solo golpeo el suelo con aquel báculo y grandes columnas de fuego aparecieron, avanzando en línea recta y por distintas direcciones desde el punto donde él había golpeado, como formando una estrella de llamas que llegaba hasta muy alto en el cielo, el árbol que sujetaba a la chica fue carbonizado en el acto, junto con varios monstruos que desaparecieron con aquel ataque, pero pronto aparecerían mas a tomar su lugar

Leonor cayo bien a pesar de la altura, pero Alus parecía muy cansado, había gastado mucha energía en ese ataque y ahora yacía de rodillas en el suelo tratando de normalizar su respiración

- Eres un tonto – le reprocha la chica mientras corre en su ayuda– puedes morir con eso, cómo se te ocurrió, Eres un irresponsable, no deberías arriesgar así tu vida, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho para mantenerla? – el solo le responde con una sonrisa divertida 

- Después regañas – le dice Ángela – primero necesitamos salir

- Ya me comunique con Daniel – le responde Leonor – no estaba aquí pero el tiene una idea de cómo salir, dijo que vendría de un momento a otro

- Espero que sea rápido, todos se están agotando, los únicos seres que no pueden regenerarse ni crearse son los fantasmas, esa chica esta haciendo un buen trabajo en purificarlos, aunque a simple vista parece inútil – Leonor solo asiente, mientras recoge su espada y se dispone a continuar, pero esta vez al lado de Alus, protegiéndolo a pesar de las protestas de este, pero ella sabia que otro impulso como ese, y tardaría demasiado en recuperarse

Serena se encontraba demasiado ocupada para estar asustada, su ataque siempre había sido poderoso, pero nunca lo había tenido que usar tan seguido y con tan alto periodo de tiempo, si tuviera que hacer su "baile" lo mas seguro ya se la habrían devorado

De pronto un gran estruendo se siente en aquel lugar, un terremoto de gran potencia, pero se sentía como si algo se desgarrara, como un choque, y pronto todo el lugar se lleno de oscuridad, un fuerte estruendo se escucho en un punto, una fisura desgarraba el espacio, abriéndose hasta convertirse en un gran agujero, del otro lado se miraba un cielo cubierto con neblina, y de lejos se distinguía el mar, cubierto por un cielo nocturno

El agujero fue atravesado por dos criaturas, dos dragones rojos, uno mas grande que el otro, se miraban desafiantes, poderosos, con un rugido parecía que rasgaban el cielo

- Nuestra salida – anuncio Leonor – bien, ellos no pueden salir de las paredes del castillo, tenemos que atravesarlo, aquellos que no pueden transformarse leviten, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo fuera del castillo – anuncio la chica

Daniel se distingue en aquella grieta, era el quien la mantenía abierta mientras los dos dragones parecían defenderla, pronto todos se dirigieron hacia aquella gran abertura, custodiada por aquellos dragones, de pronto algunos se estaban convirtiendo en pequeñas luces que no alcanzaba a distinguir, otros simplemente flotaban, pero fue a gran velocidad, el proceso fue rápido y pronto la princesa de la luna no sabia que rumbo tomar, hasta que Rebeca la tomo subiéndola en la espalda del dragón rojo mas grande que custodiaba la abertura y manteniendo a raya a los monstruos que aparecían

Serena no sabia si asustarse o emocionarse, no era algo muy común subir a la espalda de un ser que se miraba tan temerario y peligroso, Rebeca se subió encima del otro dragón, y pronto ambos emprendieron el vuelo, inmediatamente después de salir, Serena pudo apreciar como la grieta se cerraba, quedando a la vista solo el muro de aquel castillo

Era la primera vez que Serena  lo miraba por fuera, era realmente enorme, pero no tanto para tener todos esos paisajes, era hermoso a pesar de la oscuridad que lo envolvía, varias torres se erguían con orgullo, el símbolo de dos dragones en las dos columnas principales, uno negro, el otro rojo, una Sirena en otra, y el ultimo que pudo apreciar fue la de un unicornio, faltaban varias torres y sintió curiosidad de saber que figura tendrían grabada, y en la parte de arriba de cada torre había una estatua con la forma de la figura grabada

Unas aves inmensas surcaron el cielo, atacando a aquellos que trataban de escapar, guardianes de la reja, dispuestas a devorar a cualquier ser que trate de salir del castillo, Serena pudo apreciar como todo el castillo estaba envuelto por aquella misma neblina que vio la primera vez que llego, la princesa de la luna trato de observar lo mas posible a pesar de la velocidad con la que volaban y las maniobras que se tenían que hacer, un pantano rodeaba el castillo, los árboles muertos daban un aspecto aun mas escalofriante a un cementerio lleno de lapidas, después se podía ver el mar, pero algo envolvía al castillo e impedía ver mas allá, con razón no habían podido escapar 

Por un momento le paso por la mente la idea de volar hasta su casa, pero esa burbuja que envolvía todo el castillo mantenía cerrada la dimensión, ahora entendía por que ellos decían que estaban atrapados

Aquellas aves atacaban con fuerza, pero no podían hacer mucho frente a los dragones, finalmente después de dar una vuelta una de aquellas gárgolas casi alcanza a la princesa

Desde esa distancia tenia una vista perfecta del cementerio, donde grandes zombis sacaban las manos y sujetaban a todo aquel que caía hundiéndolo en la tierra, todo el panorama parecía salido de una película de terror, y este fue en aumento cuando tuvieron que volar cerca del cementerio, a pesar de los esfuerzos del dragón por mantener la altura, las gárgolas lo rodeaban cada vez mas hasta que pronto estaban a ras de suelo

Era mucho peor que la primera vez que, la neblina seguía espesa pero se apreciaban mejor los árboles muertos, pronto las manos empiezan a salir, mientras tratan de agarrar las piernas de la sailor, y a carencias de energía, Serena hace lo primero que se le ocurrió, golpearlos con su cetro

- Ni crean que me van a atrapar – exclama con enojo – ni se les ocurra acercarse, fuera, les dije que fuera – en eso a Serena se le cae su comunicador, siendo atrapado de inmediato por una de aquellas huesudas manos – hey, eso es mío – se queja la princesa mientras trata de alcanzar el aparato– tienes que devolvérmelo – pero otro par de manos agarran las suyas, y por el susto la princesa suelta el comunicador – esta bien, quédatelo – se rinde al fin, mientras se sube mas al dragón

- Ángel parece tener problemas – Leonor le dice al dragón negro que estaba volando a su lado – ¿puedes hacer algo? 

- Lo están rodeando, por eso no nos atacan, yo me encargare, tu mantente alejada y cuida de Gabriel – le dice el dragón Negro 

El dragón desciende en picada, destrozando a todas las gárgolas que se interponían en su camino, una lucha se presenta en el suelo, ya varios zombis la estaban rodeando, y la princesa hace lo primero que se le ocurre, utilizar su poder en esos seres, a pesar de que se encontraba agotada, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos ataques había lanzado, nunca había estado en una situación parecida en el pasado

Su poder se volvió segador por un momento, y al abrir los ojos se encontraba de nuevo en el cielo a una distancia muy lejana del suelo, aunque en ese momento no se acordaba que no le gustaban las alturas, curiosamente en ese momento estaba encima del dragón negro que había visto descender, ¿en que momento cambiaron de lugar? Bueno, la menos el otro también se miraba bien mientras volaba a su lado

- Gracias – exclama tímidamente la chica

- "Debes tener mas cuidado" – le contesta el dragón a su mente, y la princesa se pregunto a quien pertenecía la voz por que no alcanzo a reconocerla

- ¿a dónde vamos? ¿qué son esas cosas?

- Son guardianas – le contesta Leonor, la cual se había acercado sin que se diera cuenta, se miraba un poco imponente con su porte de guerrera montando aquel dragón rojo – es para recordarnos que no podemos salir, tenemos que entrar al castillo y pronto, solo ahí estaremos a salvo

- ¿qué paso con los demás?

- Nos siguen, no te preocupes, es a mi a quien quieres, a nosotros – exclama señalando a los dragones que estaban a su lado

- ¿Entonces por que me atacaron? ¿y por que atacan a los demás?

- Atacan a los mas fuertes, y a los especiales, se concentran mas en ellos, los demás están entrenados para estos casos, tienen que saber que hacer, no podemos estar cuidándolos siempre

Otra sacudida la hace callar, ya eran muchas las gárgolas que los estaban atacando, parecían buitres lanzándose sobre su presa, y cada vez que tiraban a una dos mas parecían tomar su lugar, 

El dragón negro observa todo el castillo, como queriendo medir donde seria el lugar mas apropiado, finalmente atravesó uno de los muros, del otro lado había un salón inmenso, Serena escucho a su espalda un fuerte ruido, las gárgolas no se atrevieron a entrar, la ranura estuvo abierta un determinado tiempo para darle tiempo a todos para entrar, después de eso se cerro como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

Los dos dragones que aparecieron inicialmente se transformaron en la apariencia de dulces e inofensivos niños, Ángel y Gabriel podían verse realmente indefensos, pero Serena empezaba a dudar de la habilidad y fuerza de esos dos niños, al parecer ellos dos eran mas fuertes que muchos jóvenes, los cuales habían tenido la desgracia de caer

- ¿Qué pasara con los demás? – pregunta la chica preocupada a Ángela - ¿no podemos dejarlos afuera?

- No hay nada que hacer – le contesta tranquilamente – nosotros no podemos tener tanto tiempo una abertura, de todos modos aquellos que no lograron entrar era que no hubieran podido de todas maneras

- ¿cómo pueden ser tan fríos? Son sus camaradas, parece que no les importara

- error, son nuestros niños, y si nos importa, pero no podemos hacer nada, tienes que entender

- No puedo, no puedo simplemente ver como mis compañeros caen y no hacer nada por ayudarles, lo siento, pero esa no es mi manera de ser, y me parece injusto

- Por algo eres un ser de luz – se burla Damián – pero aun tienes mucho que aprender

- Es fácil para un ser oscuro criticar – se queja una chica, la cual se notaba era un ser de luz – después de todo viven para matar

- Y es por eso que se mantienen con vida – le queja un chico, el cual vestía de negro – es fácil criticar cuando viven a costillas de nosotros

- Nosotros no les hemos pedido que nos defiendan – se une un chico a la discusión – y de cualquier manera solo para eso sirven

- Pero al menos no fue un ser oscuro quien metió un gato en el grupo – se queja otro chico

- Ella ni forma parte del grupo, no somos responsables de su torpeza

En ese punto parecía que estaban listos para lanzarse un grupo contra el otro

- Chicos por favor – trata de intervenir Serena – no deberían pelearse entre ustedes

- Tu no te metas – le contesta una chica de negro – en primer lugar todo esto es tu culpa, como se te ocurrió traer un espía, si no hubieras sido tan irresponsable nada de esto pasaría

- Y nosotros no tenemos relación con ellos – se queja otro joven – no tenemos nada en común, no se por que Ángela quiso que viviéramos juntos, era un error desde el principio y ahora nos atacaron a ambos grupos al mismo tiempo

- Yo lo siento – termina Serena realmente apenada – yo soy la culpable, de no ser por mi no hubieran unido los grupos, ni tampoco destruido su base, todo es mi culpa

- De nada sirven lagrimas ahora, de todos modos esos quienes dicen que tienen el deber de ser la ofensiva debieron de haber hecho algo, pero solo huyeron como cobardes

- A quien le dices cobarde – se queja otro chico, dispuesto para luchar

- Ya basta – les grita Rebeca tratando de separar a los grupos, mientras que Cesar, Diana, Damián, Alison Y Mike trataban de detener a sus respectivos grupos, y Serena se pregunta por que los demás adultos no intervenían – no dejare que se peleen – y según pudo apreciar la princesa de la luna ninguno de los dos grupos los miraba con muy buenos ojos

- Claro, el grupo de Daniel al rescate – se burla una chica de blanco – por que será que no me sorprende

- Lógicamente – se queja otro chico de negro – después de todo son los consentidos, el deber de ellos es ser metidos

- Sin mencionar los "otros deberes" – se burla la chica – o que, ¿su club ya no es tan fuerte como antes? 

Serena miraba todo con detenimiento, a pesar de todo aquellos ni se inmutaban, y es que curiosamente, no había notado hasta ese momento que ese grupo de seis era completamente separado al resto, y parecían formar un tercer grupo, el cual era el mas unido a los mayores, pero no sabia por que, y parecía ser el grupo menor querido

- Bien, ya basta – ordena Leonor – ya tenemos suficientes problemas, de 68 que éramos, nuestra cuenta a descendido a 31, menos de la mitad, así que agradecería que se mataran en otro momento – termina con autoridad, ambos grupos se lanzan una mirada de odio antes de dirigirse a esquinas opuestas

Serena analizaba el numero con atención, esta vez si se sentía mal, lo había arruinado todo, ellos habían luchado por vivir durante años, y ella les había arruinado eso en tan solo un momento, no tenia ni el coraje para verlos a la cara, mucho menos para pedir una disculpa, fue cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, al ver de quien se trataba se encontró con los ojos azules de Ángela, la princesa espero un reproche pero solo una sonrisa salió de sus labios antes de separarla del grupo y al sitio donde estaba discutiendo hace unos minutos con Alus, Daniel y Leonor

- Perece ser que solo nosotros logramos escapar – exclama en un suspiro – pero debemos agradecer que hayamos escapado con vida, nunca nos esperamos un ataque de esas proporciones y de no ser por la oportuna aparición de Daniel ninguno hubiera escapado

- Arriesgada idea – opina Alus mientras se recuperaba – casi nos comían esos pajarracos, sin mencionar que casi provocas un caos entre dimensiones

- La abertura se cerro y logramos salir que es lo importante, y esos pájaros no podían hacernos nada a nosotros cuatro, y de paso no se me ocurrió nada mas, todas las entradas estaban bloqueadas – se defiende Daniel – además tienes que cuidarte mas Alus, ellos están tras de ti, si te matan a ti pueden cumplir sus ambiciones, al igual que a Leonor

- A mi no me importa esa puerta – responde la joven con enojo – la he custodiado para proteger a los chicos, y miren en que acabo mi esfuerzo

- Lo lamento – la voz de Serena era tan suave como un susurro lastimero, la culpa y la tristeza le impedían hablar mas fuerte, y es que su gran empatia no le ayudaba a sobrellevar su culpa – de no ser por mi, esto no habría pasado – termina en un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas

- Olvídalo – fue la única respuesta de Leonor – fue mi culpa, debí vigilarte mas, debí detectar que traías ese gato, pero me confié

- No, la culpa es mía – se recrimina Rebeca, mientras se acercaba a ellos – yo tenia que cuidar de que no te pasara nada, también incluía que no hicieras nada indebido, me descuide demasiado

- Si seguimos recriminando todos tenemos parte de culpa – exclama Damián con desprecio – empezando con ella por traerlo y nosotros por haberlo dejado escapar y caer tan fácilmente en esa trampa

- Lo que tenemos que hacer – interviene Alus – es irnos a otro lugar, ahora somos menos y no habrá mucho problema

- Pero antes aclararemos algunas reglas que para la mayoría son obvias – exclama Leonor – primero, nada de animales, segundo, nada de merodear por el castillo, tercero, nada de peleas entre grupos, al menos ahora son pocos y contamos con tu grupo Daniel – exclama con un extraño enojo, y a Serena le extraño como ellos tenían una sonrisa entre cómplice y divertida, sobre todo la de Daniel – entonces confió en que se porten como debe, y por ultimo, los deberes tendrán que aumentar considerablemente, y todos tendremos que cooperar, ahora que somos menos el camino será mas difícil

- ¿Qué pasara con los que perdieron su alma? – pregunta Serena con cierto temblor en la voz

- Sus almas estarán atrapadas hasta que logremos liberar el castillo – contesta Alus – pero aunque lo logremos, ellos no podrán regresar, la única esperanza que tienen es que algún día lleguen a ilusión, al menos ese es el destino de seres como nosotros

- Bien. olvidémonos de lamentos – exclama Ángela – estoy segura que hay algún refugio cerca de aquí, ¿no es así Daniel? Me parece recordar que por aquí esta el refugio principal

- Si, esta muy cerca, desgraciadamente nos encontramos del otro lado del castillo y perdimos todos los planos y por ende casi todos los caminos, de todos modos aquí casi no esta investigado y tendremos que hacer nuevas rutas, y ahora andando

Pronto todo el grupo se pudo en marcha, pero a pesar de que todo parecía que se solucionaría, la princesa de la luna no pudo evitar que el peso de aquellas vidas cayera sobre su corazón, tendría que esforzarse mas si quería compensar de algún modo su error, y ahora que recordaba, había perdido su comunicador, otro suspiro de frustración, ahora ya no podría comunicarse con las chicas

Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la mansión de la playa que tenia Luis, el mismo lugar donde Ami lo conoció, la chica llevaba puesta una ropa que antes había pertenecido a madre del joven, ya que su ropa estaba completamente empapada, a su lado, en sillas diferentes, se encontraban Mina y Richard, mientras que Luis se encontraba viendo fijamente el mar

- Vamos anímate, no fue tan malo – le trata de animar Ami – hay otros años

- Si, siempre hay un mañana – exclama Mina muy animada

- Eso lo dices por que tu tienes el trofeo – le dice Luis con desgana mientras Mina pulía con gran ilusión el trofeo que se había ganado del primer lugar, que curiosa podía ser la vida, pensaba Ami

- Pero al menos tus amigos se encuentran bien – habla Ami en tono conciliador – y para mi fue una gran experiencia, lamento mucho que por mi hayas perdido, estoy segura de que si hubieras estado solo hubieras tenido mas suerte

- Ya no importa Ami, tenias razón, un trofeo no vale la vida de una persona y  mas si son dos, puedo intentarlo el próximo año, ellos estarán bien y me estarán molestando el año que viene, y no te preocupes, fuiste una excelente compañía, la manera en que maniobraste fue excelente, eres muy buena, deberías continuar

- Gracias – contesta un tanto apenada – pero esta es una experiencia que no planeo repetir, tengo que concentrarme en mis estudios

- Al menos fue una suerte que terminara – exclama Richard con desgana

- Richard, quédate con el trofeo – le dice Mina en tono conciliador – tu hiciste casi todo el trabajo, es lo justo

- No, de no ser por ti no hubiera entrado te lo mereces

- No tómalo, no me sentiría bien

- Claro que si, es tuyo, yo no lo necesito – "además lo mira con tanta ilusión y alegría que no tendría el valor de tomarlo aunque lo quisiera, se ve como una dulce niña" pensaba el joven al ver los ojos de la rubia

- Esta bien, pero conste, luego no te arrepientas – exclama ella con una sincera sonrisa

Ami a la distancia los observaba, se sentía feliz al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, Ami estaba consiente de que Mina había dejado de sonreír desde aquella noche, en que Serena desapareció, es verdad, tenia sonrisas falsas, pero cuando estaba con Richard, se notaba animada, como si planeara algo, y extrañamente eso no le provocaba celos, si no alegría, y, ella misma tenia que reconocerlo, esta experiencia había sido muy relajante, a pesar de no haber encontrado nada, se sentía mejor, pero ahora solo tenia dos meses, si en dos meses no encontraba pista, si se sentiría realmente mal

- Por cierto, les gustaría ir al cine mañana – pregunta Mina – seria bueno que fuéramos los cuatro, ya saben como una despedida, mi debut será dentro de una semana y no podré verlos mucho, y me gustaría conocerte mas Luis – exclama mientras le lanza una mirada coqueta – solo hemos cambiado unas cuantas palabras

- Será un placer mi pequeña venus – le sonríe el joven adivinando las intenciones de la chica, pero desaprobándolos al mismo tiempo, podía sentir como el corazón de Ami se alejaba cada vez mas de aquel joven en lugar de acercarse, para ser solo una amistad, muy fuerte, pero amistad – a las siete esta bien

- Si, por mi no hay problema – responde Ami - ¿qué opinas Richard?

- ¿Por que no? – contesta con desgana, sabiendo que los planes de Mina rara vez funcionaban

- También deberíamos de invitar a Rei y a Lita – opina Ami – hace tiempo que no estamos reunidas

- Entonces deberíamos de invitar a Darien – contesta Mina con clara ironía en su voz, no estaba en sus planes tanta gente, sabia que Luis podía ayudarla si se lo pedía, pero no era lo mismo con los demás

- Esa es una gran idea, hace tiempo no tengo noticias de él – le contesta Ami sin notar el sarcasmo de su amiga – yo se lo diré

- Parece que las cosas no salen como la planeas – le susurra Luis a la joven, para que solo esta pueda escucharlo

- Ya veré como hago – fue la respuesta rápida de Mina, si tendría que ver como hacerle

A Lita le encanto al idea, y con gusto decidió acompañarlos, es mas, dijo que se encargaría de invitar a las Outer también, aunque dudaba que asistieran, era una magnifica oportunidad para reunirse como grupo después de tanto tiempo, y a pesar de que ella no disponía de muchos medios para ayudar en aquella búsqueda, se sentía mal por no haber podido ser mas útil, después de todo, Darien, Ami y Michiru parecían ser los únicos que seguían buscando, y al parecer sin resultados, y lo único que podían hacer era confiar en Setsuna

- Ya casi terminamos – le dice Andrew amablemente – hoy a sido un día tranquilo

- Si – contesta con alegría – vendí todos mis pasteles, mis postres parecen tener éxito

- Y no solo tus postres, realmente eres muy buena cocinera, ¿no has pensado en tener tu propio restaurante?

- No se, tal vez algún día lo haga 

Ya había pasado algunos meses desde que trabajaba ahí,¿cuántos? Dos le parecía, pero como contarlos, al menos el tiempo pasaba volando para ella, tenia que preocuparse por la escuela, atender su trabajo de medio tiempo, el cual disfrutaba mucho, y al llegar a casa tenia que preocuparse por sus estudios y deberes, y de esta manera el tiempo se le pasaba volando, ahora apenas miraba a las chicas, por eso le había agradado la idea de una salida en grupo

- Mis amigas y yo vamos a ir al cine este fin de semana, ¿te gustaría ir? Yo invito – propone Lita con entusiasmo – Darien también ira, la pasaras bien

- Me parece una estupenda idea, pero no dejare que me invites

- O no, claro que no, aun te debo una película, ¿recuerdas? Me enojare mucho si no aceptas mi invitación

- Esta bien, pero después tienes que dejarme que te invite las palomitas

- No me parece justo, pero, esta bien, acepto el trato – termina con entusiasmo

ParaPara estaba cansada de todo esto, de tener que vivir sin poderes, de tener que soportar a sus odiosos compañeros, ¿por qué no pudo estar con sus demás hermanas? Eran casi de la misma edad, pero la habían dejado a varios años de diferencia, siempre la consideraban tan inmadura, si al menos tuviera a alguien, a alguien con quien hablar, a algún amigo, pero todos los chicos eran tan odiosos

Una pelota de básquet cae a los pies de la chica, se encontraba cerca de la cancha de básquet y no se había dado cuenta, sin pensarlo mucho recoge la pelota y levanta la vista para buscar a su dueño, tal vez podría mandarla lejos para desquitarse con alguien su mal día

- Disculpa, ¿me pasa la pelota? – le pregunta otra niña, la cual se encontraba justo debajo del aro de la cancha, tendría mas o menos su edad, la acompañaba otra niña

Estaba a punto de arrojarla lejos pero se detuvo, no, esas chicas se miraban agradables, ¿y si se acercaba a ellas? De todos modos no le parecía justo, no le habían hecho nada, por otra parte tenia grandes deseos de encestar la pelota, así que sin mucho pensarlo la chica tira la pelota, encestando y cayendo en manos de la chica

- Increíble – le felicita la chica de cabello negro – eres muy buena, ¿te gustaría jugar? No soy muy hábil en este deporte y mi amiga ya me tiene completamente derrotada, necesita un buen oponente

- No hables así, eres muy buena, solo te falta practica, pero en algo tienes razón, ¿no te gustaría jugar con nosotros?

- No se – contesta con inseguridad – mis hermanas me están esperando

- Que lastima – se queja la chica - ¿estas segura? Será divertido, solo jugaremos un veintiuno

- No se como se juega – se queja ParaPara

- No importa, te enseño las reglas – la chica lo piensa un momento antes de responder

- Esta bien, pero solo por un rato, por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman?

- ¿no nos presentamos? Pero que mal educada soy, mi nombre es Keisy

- Yo me llamo Hotaru, mucho gusto

- Me nombre es ParaPara – contesta con duda, después de tantas veces que se habían burlado había aprendido a estar a la defensiva

- Estudias en el instituto Juumba verdad, mis amigas van ahí – le pregunta Hotaru cortésmente

- Si, al igual que mis hermanas

- Tal vez podamos vernos mas seguido, lo malo es que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo castigadas – le cuenta Hotaru – y creo que mañana nos castigan de nuevo

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Por llenar de ratones la cafetería de la escuela, pero no tienen pruebas, así que no creo que nos castiguen – se ríe Keisy, mientras que Hotaru le da una mirada resignada – bien, veamos que tan buena eres básquet, te advierto que soy toda una experta – termina la chica mientras se coloca a mitad de la cancha

No hubo ningún contratiempo para llegar al nuevo refugio, Serena todavía seguía decaída, y sus pasos eran muy lentos, casi no puso atención a los lugares por donde cruzaron, hasta que vio unas pinturas que llamaron su atención

Todo el pasillo estaba lleno de pinturas, eran realmente magnificas, en ellas salían todo tipo de personas, algunas que Serena no conocía pero que asumió habían habitado el castillo alguna vez, cientos de paisajes y cientos de situaciones, cada pintura parecía tener su propia vida, incluso sentía que los árboles podían mover sus ojos, o la brisa del viento

Le hubiera gustado seguir observando pero tenia que continuar, el nuevo refugio no era tan diferente a como lo imaginaba, a ellos parecía gustarles mucho la pradera, pero si mucho mas grande, había un hermosos bosque en una dirección, el campo estaba lleno de flores, una gran pradera, y en ella habían varios ¿caballos?, si eran hermosos y majestuosos caballos, con hermosas alas que cubrían su espalda, eran Pegasos, Serena no sabia nada sobre caballos, pero esos realmente se notaban magníficos

- ¿No habían dicho que no habían animales? – pregunta confundida, al ver como los niños se dirigen a acariciar a los caballos, no serian mas de seis ejemplares, pero podían haber mas en algún otro lado

- Estos son diferentes – le especifica Ángela – son los que custodia Ricardo

- ¿Quién es Ricardo? 

- Soy yo – se presenta un joven a lo lejos

Tendría como 20 años, aunque Serena dudaba mucho de su calculo, tal vez podría tener 500, su cabello era corto, negro, solo un poco mas alto que ella, estaba vestido con un traje negro, por lo que supuso a que grupo pertenecía

- Te presento al mas antisocial y ermitaño de todo el castillo – le presenta Daniel – su única pasión es con los animales, con los caballos siendo mas exacto, estos magníficos ejemplares fueron los únicos que se salvaron

- Y Daniel me proporciono su habitación para poder tenerlos – termina el joven con una sonrisa, en realidad parecía una persona bastante simpática

- ¿Habitación? – pregunta extrañada – ¿esto es una habitación? – exclama mientras mira todo el paisaje – pues ya quisiera yo tener un cuarto tan grande

- Cada quien tenia antes su propio espacio – le aclara Ángela – y puede equiparlo como desee, este lugar, es en realidad, solo una habitación de este castillo, pero como tiene acceso a otra dimensión, entonces se hace mas grande

- ¿Y el lugar donde estábamos? ¿de quien era?

- Era el de Ángel – le responde Leonor – Ángel lo decoro para que luciera de esa manera, y donde estaban originalmente los seres de luz era la antigua habitación de Ángela, pero ya no podemos regresara a ninguno de esos lugares

- ¿Y las habitaciones de los demás? 

- ¿Recuerdas el campo de flores? El primero que viste al entrar – le pregunta Daniel, Serena solo asiente – ese espacio fue creado por Leonor, aunque esta muy diferente a como lucia originalmente, pero la habitación mas hermosa es esta, es mía por que yo la cree, pero la decoración es una mezcla de los cuatro, y están las tres casa de cada uno, la de Ángela la descubrirás si continuas caminando por el camino de la pradera, la de Alus y Leonor se fusiono en una sola mansión y la encontraras en el bosque, y la mía cerca del acantilado, en dirección al mar

- ¿Hay un mar?

- Si, justo en esa dirección 

Era hermoso, en esa dirección se podía apreciar el mar, las olas se movían con suavidad, ella se encontraba en un acantilado, y abajo las olas rompían en las rocas, mas allá se divisaba donde terminaban las rocas y empezaba la playa, la playa mas limpia que hubiera visto en su vida, el agua del mar se miraba tan hermosa y la espuma era blanca, no había rastro su contaminación como ocurría regularmente en una playa, al ver en otra dirección se encontró con una casa inmensa, eso no era casa, era mansión, solo tenia dos plantas pero tenia unos ventanales preciosos, a simple vista el diseño era sencillo pero tenia un toque de elegancia y belleza que la hacían resaltar

- Este lugar es mucho mas grande – observa Serena - ¿Por qué no habían venido antes?

- Es por que este lugar esta mas alejado – le explica Ángela – estamos mucho mas lejos de nuestro territorio, al igual de casi todas nuestras rutas, este lugar es mas alejado pero al mismo tiempo es el mas seguro, es un escondite bastante bueno, el problemas es ese, no tiene muchas salidas y casi ningún camino, por eso estamos atascados, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, en este lugar se encuentra una de las mayores bibliotecas, ¿quieres acompañarnos?, tal vez encuentres algo que te agrade

- Esta bien, aunque las bibliotecas no son algo que me apasione – contesta la sailor encogiéndose de hombros

Katrina se encontraba estudiando en la sala, otra vez había vuelto a reprobar otra materia y sus padres le habían dado una increíble reprimenda sobre responsabilidad, como le molestaba no haber adquirido la inteligencia de su hermano, el era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y sus padres nunca le prohibían nada, pero no, niega con la cabeza, el precio de esa libertad era demasiado alto, casi una maldición, y ella estimaba demasiado a su hermano, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera envidia de vez en cuando, Luis se encontraba mirando el mar de forma nostálgica, casi ansiosa, a Katrina le parecía como si viera algún punto especifico en la distancia, ella siempre se preguntaba que miraba, pero ni el mismo lo sabia, era como una sensación de que hay algo mas allá del mar, claro que hay algo mas, esta Asia, luego África, y si sigue para arriba estará Europa, su tierra natal, y por el otro lado América, pero no, ella tenia la certeza de que ese lugar no estaba tan lejos

- No entiendo hermano – le pregunta Katrina – por que pasas tanto tiempo con esas chicas – las palabras de la joven sacan al muchacho de su meditación

- Si te contesto que no tengo idea – esa respuesta no tenia sentido para Katrina, pero sabia que no estaba bromeando

- Nunca pasas tanto tiempo con alguien, y parece que disfrutas mucho estar con Ami, ya hasta me estoy sintiendo celosa – termina con un mohín infantil, a lo que el solo sonríe divertido mientras se acerca colocándose detrás de su hermana, la chica solo siente como la envuelve en un tierno abrazo – me preocupa, si alguien descubre nuestro secreto, nuestra familia podría tener problemas

- Te preocupas demasiado, nadie lo a descubierto en décadas, no creo que lo descubran ahora, y ademas, no se por que, pero tengo la certeza de que ellas tienen mas secretos que nosotros y mucho mas comprometedores

- Aun así no te confíes, ella esta buscando saber algo de ti, lo se, no es necesario que la descubra in fraganti para adivinarlo, y se de buena fuente que a estado husmeando mucho sobre nosotros, incluso se consiguió nuestro árbol genealógico, deberías ser mas prudente

- Tranquila, eso ya lo sabia, como también se que no hará nada con el, llámalo corazonada, y de todos modos no a encontrado nada revelador, y este secreto solo es nuestro, no afecta a los demás, no tiene por que importarles

- Aun así no me confió, siempre que viene es para buscar información, no tengo idea de por que, debería de estudiar para reportera y no medicina, o actriz, es muy hábil para disimular, pero no lo suficiente para nosotros

- No estés enojada con ella, esta buscando algo, lo note, pero la manera en que lo hace es casi desesperada, se que tiene sus motivos personales, pero no encontrara nada, aunque hay algo que me extraña – dice esto ultimo de una forma demasiado seria

- ¿Qué? – el tono de Katrina se volvió aun mas preocupado, no le gustaba el tono de su hermano, el siempre era demasiado despreocupado

- desde que la conozco, nuestros caminos se han cruzado una y otra vez sin que nos lo propongamos, lo se, se nota la sorpresa cuando me ve, no de alguien que a sido descubierto mientras esta siguiendo a alguien, y eso en cierta forma me extraña, es como si el destino me uniera a ellos

- ¿Qué crees que significa?, aunque de serte sincera, yo no creo en el destino

- yo tampoco, pero estoy empezando a dudar, tengo la leve sensación de que las respuestas que busco las encontrare en ella, ¿chistoso no? 

- ¿Chistoso? – pregunta con incredulidad e ironía – décadas han pasado desde que nuestra familia las busca, eso si que seria irónico, perdona por no compartir tu manera de pensar

- No se lo que tu pienses, pero siento que Ami necesita tanto de mi como yo de ella, ella busca fervientemente una respuesta, ¿cuál? No tengo idea, y yo también, de alguna manera el destino parece unirnos

- Desearía que fuera así – responde de una manera tranquila, para luego cambiar a una picara – de esta forma me libras de muchas responsabilidades, yo me iré de viaje al mundo  y tu te encargas del legado familiar

- Interesada – exclama mientras se aleja con una sonrisa – se me hace tarde, no me esperes despierta, me quedare en la ciudad, ¿cuándo regresas?

- Mañana, tengo clases pasado mañana, ¿se te olvida? De todos modos nunca te espero, cuídate, apenas tienes tiempo y la ciudad esta lejos

- No tanto – exclama antes de irse

Katrina sentía que era muy incomodo estarse trasladando a cada rato de la ciudad a la playa, se perdía demasiado tiempo en transporte, cuando podían quedarse en la mansión que tenían allá, pero esa casa era tan hermosa, y el mar tan relajante, por eso cada vez que podían, se quedaban ahí, viendo fijamente el mar, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que eran observados desde la ventana

Era pequeño y brillante, como un pequeño lucero, tan pequeño que solo muy de cerca se podrían notar que ese pequeño lucero tenia forma humana, como la de una chica de largo cabello dorado, y una hermosas alitas salían de su espalda, y mientras las agitaba desprendía un pequeño polvo, polvo de hada, la pequeña decide subir al techo y se sienta tranquilamente en el tejado, el sol de la mañana le daba de frente, a ella no le gustaba mucho el mar, prefería los hermosos bosques y jardines, no el calor que hacia en el mar, el sol parecía atacar con mas fuerza, pero no debía quejarse, debería sentirse honrada de que su reina la escogiera

- No te preocupes, flora, pronto estarás de regreso – le comunica la reina telepáticamente - ¿No sospechan nada?

- Los humanos lo llaman destino, no, no sospechan que sus caminos son sutilmente guiados, y la percepción tan alta que poseen a facilitado mucho la tarea, solo es cuestión de tiempo – la pequeña pareció dudar, pero decide continuar – no entiendo por que, se supone no debían intervenir, por que guiar sus pasos

- Por que este no era su destino, no debían intervenir, pero la antigua reina de la luna quiso que así fuera, y en cierta forma era lo mejor, pero aun así no es justo lo que les pasa, sé de los deseos de la reina Sereniti, pero nosotros tenemos mas derechos a intervenir en los asuntos que involucran a la tierra, ella tendrá sus ideas, pero yo tengo las mías, y estoy actuando con apoyo de todo el consejo

- ¿Del consejo? – se asombra la pequeña, si la ultima vez que se reunió el consejo fue hace como 200 años, y solo se han reunido como 4 veces en los últimos 3000 años, que ellos tomaran cartas en el asunto era realmente increíble

- Como vez, todos estamos a la expectativa, ya no intervengas, faltan dos meses y tienes un as bajo la manga, pero hay que actuar con cautela, no se puede intervenir directamente, nuestro tiempo ya paso, solo vigila de lejos, este es en realidad un pequeño favor adicional que no tendrá importancia en el futuro, tenemos que estar preparados para cuando venga lo grande

- Como ordene majestad – dice terminando la comunicación

Haruka se encontraba muy molesta, le había llegado otra nota del instituto, y de nuevo tanto Hotaru como Keisy habían sido detenidas por hacer bromas en la institución, mas específicamente por inundar los baños, y ya se habían salvado de un pequeño incidente con ratones debido a que no habían pruebas que las involucraran directamente "solo fue una pequeña broma" había respondido la pequeña ante la acusación, ya muchos problemas les había causado aquella serpiente que introducieron hace un par de meses en al institución

- No te enojes – le tranquiliza Michiru con una sonrisa mientras ambos regresaban a casa – antes te enojaba que los chicos la molestaran, al menos ahora no lo hacen

- Como puedes defenderla, esta situación se esta volviendo intolerable, ¿cómo puede dejarse influenciar tanto por esa niña?

- Ella no es mala, solo un poco rebelde, recuerda que en algunos meses se ira del país, deja que Hotaru disfrute un poco, además no necesita poner tanta atención a las clases, el invierno esta muy cerca, y con el un futuro renacer

- Aun así, no me parece que deba comportarse de esa forma, ájala esa chica se valla antes de lo que había dicho

- Pues yo espero que no, recuerda lo doloroso que fue la partida de Rini, se sentirá muy mal si pierde a otra amiga, además, aunque no lo creas, siempre tuve la tentación de robar la mascota del equipo – termina con una sonrisa

- Ni me lo recuerdes, y para colmo se les había perdido el dichoso animal y pasamos todo el día buscándolo, casi la expulsan, creo que a cometido mas faltas en dos meses que en todos sus años escolares

- A propósito, ¿qué opinas de ir al cine? Es una oportunidad para volver a ver a las chicas, tal vez Ami tenga alguna novedad

- No estoy segura, sabes que Hotaru esta castigada, y si fuera por mi lo estuviera por todo el año

- No acostumbramos a estar con ellas, pero presiento que puede ser divertido

- ¿Tu realmente quieres ir? 

Si Michiru decía que si, Haruka no tendría mas remedio que aceptar, nunca podía ir en contra de los deseos de su compañera, tenían una unión especial, se conocían a la perfección y armonizaban en todo, eran como almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas

- Si, realmente me gustaría ir, además, tenemos que estar mas unidos en caso de que un enemigo ataque, y hemos hecho las cosas al revez, cada día estamos mas separadas

- Esta bien, pero te advierto que no veré nada romántico – Michiru solo sonríe ante la idea, era justo una romántica la que se planeaba ver, aunque siempre pueden haber cambios

Serena observaba aquella gran biblioteca, estaba llena de polvo, y muchos libros amontonados, los estantes eran inmensos y parecía que tenían unos 20 metros de alto, casi se perdían de la vista de la sailor, ella caminaba con cuidado en aquel lugar que tenia aspecto de biblioteca antigua, las mesas tenían un diseño antiguo que le recordaba las películas de antiguos monasterios, de hecho, todo el mobiliario tenia ese tipo de diseño

- En este lugar encontraras libros de varios temas – le explica Ángela – es la sección de temas generales

- ¿Temas generales? ¿todos estos libros son temas generales?

- Si, en otro lado están los libros de Anna, los cuales habla de temas medicinales, como plantas, pociones, tratamientos, pero quedo inaccesible después de lo que paso

- ¿Y donde se encuentra el libro que habla de este castillo en particular? – pregunta viendo los temas de los libros, desde arte, hasta historia, incluso estaban libros de la historia de la filosofía, del renacimiento, edad media, teorías prehistóricas, incluso de cómo aprender latín, muchas partituras para tocar piano, violín, y mil instrumentos mas que nunca había escuchado ni sabia que existían, otra parte decía de fauna, flora, incluso había un libro que se titulaba "historia del Sakura" donde estaba toda la información de la flor de cerezo, desde leyendas hasta la historia verdadera, clima en el que habita

- No están actualizados, como adivinaras, esta la historia de la raza humana desde el año 1798 para atrás

- Eso fue un poco después de la revolución francesa

- Si, poco después, nunca supe como termino la situación de Francia – a Serena le salió una gotita en la cabeza, ella no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo había terminado por que se había dormido en la clase de historia y no estudio para el examen, a duras penas sabia que hubo revolución y gracias a eso saco 20 puntos de cien en el examen, mas por compasión que por conocimiento – no contamos con libros mitológicos, ni míticos, solo lo que encontrarías en cualquier biblioteca antigua

- ¿Y donde esta la información de este castillo en particular?

- Esa en otro lado, esta bajo los dominios de Liria, si se los pides te los prestara con gusto, pero es demasiado especifico y te aburría, su biblioteca es mas grande que esta, mejor averígualo por medio de las pinturas, ellas cuentan la historia, o pregunta, como lo has estado asiendo

- ¿Entonces por que me trajo aquí? – después de todo no estaba lo que a la princesa le interesaba, ni que ella fuera Ami, de seguro ella estaría feliz con tanto material

- Solo para que conocieras, ¿por qué no pruebas? Tal vez halles algo interesante, hay muchos libros que se han perdido y se encuentran aquí, de todos modos tienes que estudiar para las lecciones de piano, esgrima, pintura, idioma

- ¿QUEEE? – pregunta sin dar crédito a lo que escucho, pensando que había escuchado mal - que yo sepa no tengo lecciones de nada

- Claro que si, ¿qué no lo sabes? – le dice con tranquilidad - ¿en que crees que pasamos el tiempo? En algo lo tienes que dedicar, y ninguno de nosotros te dejara estar ociosa, tienes que aprender aunque sea  lo mínimo de todo, esa es la regla, como a nosotros nos enseñaron en el pasado tenemos el deber de transmitir todo el conocimiento posible

- No es justo, yo no quiero – se queja en lagrimas infantiles – no me gusta el piano, las espadas son peligrosas y soy pésima en idioma, no quiero

- Serás reina en un futuro, a lo mínimo tienes que aprender las normas de educación y la etiqueta, de eso me encargare yo, de la espada Daniel se encargará de asignarte a alguien, sobre pintura y artes, creo que Alus te puede ayudar, y en cuanto a idioma, no estoy segura, ya veremos, tal vez Rebeca, Leonor le enseño y habla varios de manera fluida incluso latín, claro nosotros vivimos en una época en el que el latín todavía era una lengua bastante hablada

- No es justo, ¿con que tiempo esperan que aprenda todo eso?

- No se, nosotros estudiamos por siglos, no se tu, pero hasta Gabriel podría enseñarte y eso que ella apenas tiene 250 años

- Si, ya entendí – se queja la chica – pero aun no estoy de acuerdo

- Además hay cuentos, tal vez halles un libro que te agrade

Serena mira con escepticismo, mientras examina cada libro, cubiertos de polvo, sin darse cuenta de que Ángela se alejaba con discreción para hablar con Leonor, hablando casi en susurros que Serena no escucho, ni le interesaba escuchar, miraba cada tomo con cierto desinterés, hasta que uno en especial llamo su atención

- No puedo, sabes que no me gusta entrometerme en su vida privada – se queja Leonor ante su amiga

- Solo a ti te escucha, ya no se como tratar con Daniel, al menos antes no tenia en que entretenerse y era mas fácil, pero ahora, tu sabes que él no se ata a nada, el puede hacer lo que desea cuando lo desea

- ¿Y eso te molesta? No se por que no lo dejas tranquilo

- por que no me parece justo, y no me agrada que haga estas cosas y menos en una situación tan critica

- Si que estas interesada, ¿no estarás celosa? – exclama con ironía, a lo que obtiene una fría mirada de la otra 

- Deja de decir tonterías, ya me estoy cansando, aunque no lo creas mi paciencia tiene un limite

- Ya, tranquila Anni, solo era una broma – opina con desinterés – no se por que finges, sabemos muy bien que tienes una paciencia de santo, eres una gran actriz, incluso podías fingir que amabas a alguien cuando era mentira, solo Arturo te a descubierto

- A veces puedo cansarme Leo – exclama con un suspiro resignado – antes era mas fácil, era joven y tenia ideas, energía, todo era tan nuevo, en este momento me siento cansada, atrapada, pero tienes razón, nunca puedo engañarte, sabes que es casi imposible que me hagan enfadar

- Claro que no, nos conocemos desde hace años, incluso cuando todos estaban en nuestra contra tu fuiste la única que nos apoyo – exclama con un suspiro nostálgico

- Daniel es como un hermano para mi, al igual que lo eres tu y Alus, somos como hermanos, todos nacimos bajo los muros de este castillo después de todo, y me preocupa su manera de ser, tu sabes que lo hace por ti, esos juegos solo son una forma de distracción, se creó el dicho de que los seres de luz no se llevan con los oscuros, pero siempre hay excepciones a la regla – dice con tono de sarcasmo total – si, claro, y Daniel encontró el punto exacto, nadie podría imaginar que lo única razón por la cual algunos se hablan es por la simple y cruel lujuria, un club que Daniel creo

Claro, ese club, como Leonor podría olvidar ese detalle si había tomado tanto significado en aquel lugar, fue antes de que todo ese problema comenzara, antes de que el castillo fuera maldecido y convertido en prisión, en ningún libro indica que las hadas, sirenas o dragones sean seres de naturaleza lujuriosa, y en verdad ella lo dudaba, pero era un sentimiento colectivo, y la única explicación razonable era la que Anna le había dado alguna vez, algunas hiervas y plantas que crecían en el castillo eran únicas, y tenían un ligero efecto hormonal, muy buenas para el balance de la energía, medicinales, pero con un efecto secundario curioso, y era justo esa razón por la que cada generación era mucho mas numerosa que la anterior

Daniel no había tenido intención de fundar ningún grupo, simplemente era de una naturaleza sensual, si le gustaba algo, simplemente lo atrapaba, no importaba si era un chico o una chica, y curiosamente Alus tenia el mismo problema, todo había comenzado como un juego, pero al juego se unieron mas y mas personas, de pronto ya eran un pequeño grupo, y si que los sabían escoger, aunque pequeño, no era fácil entrar en el, pero aquellos que estuvieran tenían libertad de estar con cualquier otro, con excepción del mismo Daniel, demasiado selectivo y cuidadoso

Curiosamente no solo ingresaron seres oscuros, sino que habían varios de luz, lo mas que llegaron a ser fue como 15, mitad de un grupo, mitad de otro, la mayoría eran también alumnos del mismo, o al menos así iniciaron, Daniel era de los mas hábiles con la espada, ni la misma Leonor podía superarlo

- No fue tan malo, al menos algunos dejaron de pelear, de alguna manera esa pequeña casa de la playa era casi como un refugio, aunque se le paso la mano al dejar que su propio hijo entrara

- Yo no renegaría eso, era idéntico a su padre en muchos aspectos, siendo muy joven ya tenia un gran numero de conquistas

- Y tu eras uno de los miembros mas activos del grupo Anni – se queja Leonor – de hecho eso fue lo que molesto a Christopher

- Si, del grupo en si no me puedo quejar, la pase muy bien, pero aunque Christopher tuviera razón en enfadarse, no apruebo lo que hizo

- El era tu esposo, y el padre de Alison, aun andabas con el cuando Ángel nació, de hecho por eso se pelearon, y tu como si nada entraste al grupo para convertirte en la amante de Daniel, y para colmo, él tenia que desquitarse precisamente conmigo, por que sabia que Alus y Daniel estaban interesados en mi, así mataría varios pájaros de un tiro

Esos recuerdos también eran demasiado claros, Christopher era de la raza de las hadas, al igual que Ángela, y se había convertido en la pareja oficial de esta, pero cuando Leonor salía con Alus, había entablado una regla que daba autorización a que una pareja no tenia que ser completamente fiel, y que disponía de libertad individual, claro que solo lo propuso, logrando una aprobación general, lo que también se derivo en cierto caos ya que la infidelidad era tema diario, y como en el castillo no se podía mantener nada en secreto, era imposible no enterarse, lo que causaba muchos rompimientos y discusiones

Aunque eso fue solo al principio, cuando la siguiente generación estaba empezando a crecer, algunos estaban muy ocupados para pelear por motivos triviales, y las parejas fijas eran cada vez menos frecuentes, fue cuando el grupo de Daniel empezó a relucir, sin reglas, sin problemas, en realidad solo consistía en que todos aquellos que tenían cierto limite de confianza podían entrar a la casa, que era mas como un bar o un club, ahí podía hacerse cualquier cosa, platicar, leer, o simplemente beber una copa de vino, lo cual era algo realmente atrayente, por ridículo que sonara algo tan simple, por que esos vinos tenían un efecto interesante, podían relajar o alterar el animo de la persona, y justamente la bebida era lo que mas atraía, y sentarse tranquilamente a ver el mar, era una forma de meditación realmente relajante, eso no significaba que no hubiera sexo, al contrario, era otra de las actividades mas cotizadas, sobre todo en aquellas increíbles habitaciones cuyo amueblado recordaba a las fantasías mas apasionantes

Pero un segundo grupo surgió provocando cierta disputa, y es que ninguno clasificaba a su grupo como "grupo" claro que no, los miembros salían y otros entraban con facilidad, no era como tener una especie de carnet ni nada por el estilo, pero si los que eran mas "activos" que otros, en el caso del segundo grupo, este lo había formado Christopher, tal vez por despecho, y Ángela no tenia para nada malos gustos, era bastante atractivo, hábil, y había logrado vencer a Leonor en un duelo de espadas y rivales jurados, claro en el arte de las armas, siempre competían, en si el no tenia nada en contra de Leonor, pero fue la que mas le afecto su despecho

Si el primer grupo era lujurioso, el segundo dejaban a la antigua ciudad de Sodoma como un pueblo de santos puritanos, tenían algunas actividades que ni el mismo Daniel aprobaría, y de hecho no lo hacia

- Tu eras la única que nunca entraste ni participaste en nada – le recuerda Ángela con una sonrisa nostálgica – nunca imagine cuando te conocí que entre tus cualidades estaba la fidelidad

- No fue fidelidad, fue orgullo, no me gusta que nadie me tome, no soy como tu, tu puedes tomar el control en una relación, tu tomas, siempre eres tu quien controla la situación

Si, en aquellos tiempos se habían hecho dos divisiones, habían unos que tenían naturaleza mas posesivas, aquellos que tomaban, los que siempre mantenían el control de todo, y aquellos que se entregaban, estos últimos, aunque ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta, pensaba Ángela, tenían un gran encanto, una dulzura y al mismo tiempo una pureza única y especial, eran seres que entregaban todo, su cuerpo y alma, ellos mismos se consideraban débiles, pero eso no era cierto, al menos no bajo los ojos de Anni, que jamás pudo brindar tanto de si misma a nadie, aunque hay que admitir que la combinación perfecta era uno de cada tipo, pero claro, si había demasiada pasión y amor de por medio, esas clasificaciones podían cambiar, quien es mas sumiso puede volverse una bestia feroz, debía de ver las circunstancias

- Pero nos estamos alejando del tema – replica Ángela alejando sus recuerdos – pídele a Daniel que deje de molestar  a esa chica, y sobre todo de leer la mente, estoy de acuerdo con Alus en ese aspecto

- ¿Por qué crees que me escuchara? Ya sabes como es él

- Por que te ama desde hace siglos, por que mas, haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras, te adora, y te respeta, pero si tu no estas de acuerdo conmigo entonces dímelo y acabamos esta discusión, él solo te escuchara si lo crees de corazón

- Esta bien, hablare con el, de todos modos necesito asignarle una misión, y estamos escasos de personal

- Miren lo que encontré – exclama Serena acercándose a las chicas – se ve interesante, pero no tiene titulo, ¿de que es?

- Déjame verlo – Le responde Ángela, ella examina cuidadosamente el libro, tenia una cubierta negra y estaba sellado, su único titulo visible era "una historia"

- Valla, con que aquí estaba – exclama Leonor viendo el libro – pensé que Liria lo había guardado, es un libro viejo, incluso antes de que nosotros naciéramos, debe ser muy privado por que nadie a podido abrirlo, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

- No se, estaba en medio de todos los demás

- Tal vez tu estés destinada a leerlo – exclama Anni con una sonrisa mientras le devuelve el libro – se dice que solo un alma noble, que no tenga ni prejuicios ni rencores, podrá ser capaz de abrirlo, en todo caso solo es un cuento, una de tantas historias que envuelven el castillo, mas que todo es como se fundo, o mejor dicho, es mas atrás, cuando se conocieron nuestros padres, antes de siquiera pensar en construir un castillo, su titulo es "una noche larga" pero nadie lo a leído

- A mi me gustaría intentarlo – exclama Serena de manera entusiasmada

- Bien – dice Leonor con tono autoritario - pero será después, te dejaremos en una habitación y luego nos iremos, será mejor que recuerdes el camino para no perderte en el futuro – Serena solo da un bufido de protesta pero sigue a las dos jóvenes

Mina estaba muy emocionada, tenia muchos planes para esta noche, solo esperaba que no hubiera llegado mucha gente, esta vez la diosa del amor lograría que alguno de sus planes saliera bien, y nada mejor que una película romántica para lograrlo

Aunque tenia que admitir que se sentía desilusionada, el ambiente no era como lo había imaginado, ¿quién iba a pensar que a todos se le antojaría venir? ¿Y como es que las sailor de los planetas exteriores habían aceptado? Esto es el colmo, por primera vez deseaba que nadie llegara y ahora estaba haciendo fila comprando los boletos para todos

La situación no había empezado bien, parece ser que ni a Andrew ni a Darien les agradaba Luis, por que la situación estaba bastante tensa entre los tres, los tres asisten a la misma universidad, tal vez de ahí se conocían, Hotaru parecía un reo y Haruka su carcelero, no sabia por que la princesa de Uranus estaba enfadada con sailor saturn, algo sobre una travesura, le pareció escuchar, ¿pero que travesura puede cometer una niña tan dulce como Hotaru? Rei era la única que faltaba, había dicho que tenia mucho trabajo y no podía asistir, ¿por qué razón las evitaría? Desde hace tanto que ella se había distanciado, le hubiera gustado saber la razón.

Los problemas inician con escoger la película, Haruka, Lita, y Andrew querían una de acción, Hotaru quería una de terror y de paso apenas rayaba en el mínimo de edad requerida por lo que Haruka se negó, Mina propuso ver una romántica, obteniendo la aprobación de Michiru y de Ami, a Darien le daba igual, y Richard, por fuerza de Mina, tubo que votar a su favor

Al final logra ganar Mina, ante la protesta evidente de Haruka, y la diosa del amor se ofrece a comprar los boletos, pero había una gran fila, se hace un relajo entre la gente y apenas pudo salir con lo boletos en mano, hora de comprar las palomitas

- Yo quiero ese chocolate – pide la niña con ilusión

- Los dulces te pueden hacer mal – le recrimina Haruka – además sigues castigada, solo palomitas y refresco

- Pero yo quiero chocolates y también esos dulces, por favor – suplica con ojitos de perro, pero no conmueven a la chica

- No te preocupes, ve a comprarlos, aquí tienes el dinero – exclama Michiru, Hotaru toma el dinero con alegría y Haruka le lanza una mirada de enojo

- Muchas gracias Mamá Michiru – se alegra la niña con ojitos en forma de estrella - ¿y también puedo comprarme un mantecado?

- Esta bien, pero no te tardes – no bien había terminado de decir esas palabras la chica desapareció

- ¿Por qué la consientes tanto?

- Así son los adolescentes – le contesta con una sonrisa - ¿no me ibas a invitar a unas palomitas? – termina con una sonrisa tan dulce que su compañera no pudo negarse

Mientras tanto, en otro rincón, Darien había decidido hablar con Luis, ambos parecían hasta enemigos, incluso parecía que de un momento a otro se lanzarían a los insultos, muy raro en personas aparentemente tan tranquilas

- Una verdadera sorpresa verte aquí Luis – exclama con una fría amabilidad

- Lo mismo digo Darien, hace tiempo que no nos vemos –contesta en el mismo tono

- ¿Y que haces aquí precisamente?

- Solo acompaño a Ami y a Mina, ellas me invitaron

- ¿Y como fue que el gran casanova de la universidad se decidió a tener amistad con unas niñas?

- Valla que eres sobre protector, se lo que intentas, que me aleje de ellas, pero lo haré cuando yo quiera, y aun no se por que a ti te interesa

- Esas chicas son como si fueran mis hermanas, y no dejare que entren en tu lista de conquistas

- Todavía enojado por lo de Kary – se burla el chico, sin saber lo que decía, siempre le pasaba, algunas frases salían de sus labios sin saber por que pero esas eran siempre las hirientes, y por la mirada furiosa de Darien supuso que había dado otra vez - por qué mejor no te buscas una novia y dejas de entrometerte en mis asuntos

- Ya tengo, muchas gracias, y ellas son también mi asunto

- Valla, alguien logro conquistar al corazón de hierro, por que tenias muchas admiradoras pero nunca te agrado ninguna, ¿quién es la heroína?  ¿dónde esta?

- Ese no es tu problema – termina el chico enojado, pero Luis sintio que sus palabras lo habían herido demasiado, y supo que se le había pasado la mano

Ellos se habían conocido en la universidad, y aunque Darien era mayor que él, Luis tenia una gran inteligencia y estaba casi a la par, pero al contrario de Luis, Darien siempre había sido muy dedicado a sus estudios, y no se llevaban para nada bien, pero el mayor problema era la fama de Luis, Darien nunca había tenido problemas con él, pero cuando llego y lo vio en compañía de las chicas, era lógico que su instinto de protección actuara en contra de Luis, lo mas curioso es que por mas mala fama que tuviera, jamás se había escuchado que hubiera dejado alguna chica llorando o sufriendo, es mas, sus relaciones siempre terminaban en amistad, ¿cómo lo hacia? No estaba seguro, pero Darien no dejaría que Ami se acercara a él, y eso Luis lo considero como un juego, muy buen, entonces lo jugaría, seria divertido molestar a aquel serio joven

- Y bien, ¿qué le podría gustar a Ami? – pregunta Mina observando todos aquellos dulces

¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? No lo sabia, Richard solo se acordaba de tener una mini montaña de comestibles, que lograba mantener en equilibrio por puro milagro, Mina revisa todos los productos con satisfacción

- creo que con eso estará bien

- Es demasiado – se queja el chico – no puedo ni sostenerlo, de seguro todo esto se me caerá encima de Ami

- No te quejes tanto, esta bien, yo te lo detendré mientras te organizas – el decide aceptar y le pasa todos los productos a la chica, quien podría haber trabajado de malabarista para poder equilibrar todo eso en sus brazos

- Que lindo Richard – la vos de Ami sobresalta a la pareja – es muy amable de tu parte invitar a Mina 

- No, espera, no es – trata de defenderse el chico, pero la joven sonreía con tal dulzura y alegría que no se atrevió a contradecirla - ¿no quieres algo? – se anima a preguntar

- No, gracias, Luis se ofreció, pero gracias de todos modos, bien, los dejo, y no coman tanto dulce - Ambos se quedaron con un gran signo de interrogación mientras la joven se aleja

- Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos con todo esto? – pregunta Mina

- ¿Quieres algo? – contesta resignado – creo que hay suficiente para los dos

finalmente el grupo se dirigía a ver la película, y para desgracia de Mina, en la taquilla se habían equivocado y le dieron boletos para la película de terror, y no podían cambiarlos por que se habían acabado los boletos, para completa desilusión de Mina y Alegría de Hotaru, Haruka no sabia si enojarse por que la pequeña se había salido con la suya, o alegre de no ver la película romántica, los demás fueron indiferentes

Al menos escoger los asientos no fue tanta guerra, Luis se sentó al lado de Ami, mientras miraba de manera desafiante a Darien, quien se apresuro a sentarse al otro lado de la sailor, para desgracia de Mina, Andrew se sentó al lado de Luis y Lita al lado de él, después Hotaru, luego Haruka y Michiru, Mina tubo que dar un gran suspiro y sentarse al lado de Darien, y al lado de Mina se tubo que sentar Richard

Ami sentía como una extraña tensión alrededor de ella, pero lo único que alcanzo a hacer era tener una sonrisa amable, no tenia idea de cual era el problema entre Luis y Darien, pero parecía ser que a Darien no le agradaba mucho, y Luis, el parecía mas divertido que molesto, la situación empeoro cuando ella sintió como el brazo de Luis rodeaba sus hombros y la atraía suavemente al cuerpo del joven,  mientras miraba a Darien como quien sigue un juego, y el príncipe de la tierra no parecía para nada complacido, parecía que estaba dispuesto a hacer algo cuando Andrew "accidentalmente" tiro su refresco encima del joven, Ami aprovecho para volver a su posición inicial en el asiento

- Lo siento, se me resbalo – contesta Andrew en forma de disculpa, ¿por qué seria que Ami no creía que hubiera sido un accidente? Y por la mirada de Luis sabia que el tampoco lo creía

Luis no entendía muy bien el rencor que tenían ambos jóvenes en su contra, sabia que no era del agrado de ellos, sobre todo de Andrew, siempre que se miraban en la universidad podría sentir cierto enfado, pero nunca tanto, de pronto unas imágenes entraron en su mente dándole, entendiendo de inmediato lo que sucedía

- ¿Estas molesto por lo de Kary? – susurro el chico, callándose de inmediato, de nuevo estaba hablando de mas, pero ya era muy tarde

- ¿No te atrevas a mencionarla? – le contesta en un susurro, pero se notaba el enfado en su voz 

- Yo no tenia nada que ver, ni siquiera estaba en el país para que me ataques – le contesta en igual tono de molestia

- No importa, tu y toda tu familia son iguales, ¿Y como conoces la historia? ¿Acaso tu querido primo ya la publico? – exclama al borde de la furia - ¿Y que haces con las chicas? ¿es que piensas también hacer tu propia lista? No me extrañaría, todos son de la misma especie, inclusive tu hermana

- Chicos, seria bueno que se tranquilicen – trata de pacificar Ami – las extras están comenzando

- Andrew ¿qué pasa? – le pregunta Lita, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, es mas, nunca lo había visto molesto 

- Chicos, todos nos están viendo – interviene Mina –será mejor que se calmen o nos echaran

- No me importa – le contesta Luis, esta vez realmente furioso, hasta sus ojos parecían que iban a encenderse en llamas rojas, incluso a Ami le pareció que se encendieron en un brillo extraño

Luis, sin previo aviso, le tiro todo el fresco al joven rubio, podía ofenderlo a él si quería, o a su primo, pero nadie jamás se metía con su hermana, aunque tuviera razón en lo que decía, sabia que su hermanita no era ninguna santa, aun así, nadie tenia el derecho de ofenderla

Ami realmente se sintió extraña en esa situación, al igual que Mina, y se sentían en cierta forma responsables, pero no tenían idea de que hacer, palomitas y fresco paso volando, tiraron la bebida de Ami, Lita y hasta de Hotaru sin previo aviso,  pronto los tuvieron a los dos a punto de llegar a los golpes de no ser por que Darien detuvo a Andrew, el hecho de no llevarse bien con Luis no quería decir que iba a dejar a su amigo hacer una locura 

Al final Darien, a muy pesar suyo, tubo que cambiar asiento con Luis, quedando el otro entre Mina y Ami, y no los sacaron del cine sabe dios por que milagro, pero Ami había acabado empapada, al igual que Mina y Lita

Serena aun se encontraba un poco deprimida, no había podido comunicarse con las chicas, su comunicador se había perdido, y se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido atrás a pesar de todas las veces que se repetía a si misma que no era su culpa, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Ese don empatico puede ser algo molesto, tenia aquel libro en sus manos, ¿tal vez debería probar abrir su sello?

- Todavía deprimida – la voz de Cesar la distrae

- Si, lo lamento, de no haber sido por mi –se trata de disculpar 

- Ya, olvídalo, hubiera ocurrido tarde o temprano – le dice de manera despreocupada – ya se que debes imaginar que somos demasiado indiferentes, pero hemos visto demasiadas muertes, y eso que yo soy un ser de luz

- ¿Y cual es la diferencia en ese aspecto? – le pregunta Serena de manera mas animada y curiosa

- Pues, que entre las primeras cosas que le enseñan a los seres oscuros es a matar, si se les ordena deben matar a la persona sin la menor contemplación, como si fueran una maquinas 

- ¿Cómo? Pero eso es terrible – exclama horrorizada – no puedo creerlo, pero, es verdad Leonor se nota que podría hacerlo, y tal vez Daniel y Damián, pero Alus no lo creo capas, ni a Rebeca, Mucho menos a Ángel

- Alus es uno de los mejores en ese aspecto, si considera que eres una amenaza para el grupo, te matara sin que le tiemble la mano, Leonor, aunque no lo creas, no es tan fría en ese aspecto como Alus, y Ángel se parece mucho a su padre en ese aspecto, pero Gabriel no, por suerte nació en un buen momento,  cuando se tenia el poder de protegerla, y Ángel la cuida como el mayor tesoro, nunca se separa de ella, y pobre de aquel que le toque un solo pelo

- Aun así, todos parecen buenas personas, no puedo creer lo que me dices

- Te horroriza por que eres aun muy inocente, hay peores atrocidades en el mundo, y ellos no matan por que quieren, antes solo lo hacían por dos razones, por que se los ordenen, o por que te consideran una verdadera amenaza para el bienestar del grupo, pero ahora el grupo esta casi desecho

- Entonces por que no me mato, por mi culpa paso eso

- Claro que no te mataría por eso, no lo hiciste a propósito, no amenazaste a nadie directamente, créeme, se necesita mucho para que seas considerada una verdadera amenaza, los seres oscuros son de naturaleza noble y bastante sobre protectora, sin mencionar orgullosa

- ¿Y que pasa si aparece uno que no es así? Uno sediento de poder o de sangre

- Ellos eran eliminados, muchos murieron en aquel entonces por eso, no querían a nadie así por que constituían una amenaza, y eran juzgados y matados de inmediato, a los que quedaron vivos se les entreno, y manipulo a su antojo

- ¿Por qué los seres de Luz se salvaron? 

- Por que no teníamos naturaleza muy combatida, somos mas tranquilos, creamos, sanamos, no destruimos como los seres oscuros, pero te diré que ellos han tenido una vida realmente difícil, aunque Rebeca es joven y eso la salvo, por eso es la mas amable del grupo, igual que Gabriel

- Ángela es fuerte, y se ve que es muy buena con el arco y la magia

- Es por que ella creció en Japón, no aquí, al nacer su poder se detecto débil, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado si hubieran sabido lo poderosa que se podía volver? Eso la salvo, y cuando la volvieron a traer ya tenia muchas de sus ideas bastante claras, ella fue quien unió a los grupos, ¿sabias que ni Daniel, Leonor o Alus se llevaban bien? De hecho, apenas se podían ver, sobre todo estos dos últimos

- Pero se ven tan unidos, los cuatro parecen formar un solo grupo

- No tienes idea de los siglos que le tomo a Ángela lograrlo, creo que uso seiscientos años de su vida para eso, es por eso que ellos la respetan tanto, créeme, no es fácil lograr el respeto de un ser oscuro

- Si, entiendo – exclama con un suspiro

- ¿No te has logrado comunicar a tu casa?

- Perdí mi comunicador cuando huíamos, ¿puedes creerlo? Ahora no se que hacer  termina con la mas absoluta tristeza

- Lo siento, pero aun te puedo prestar mi teléfono 

- ¿Tienen teléfono? – pregunta realmente asombrada

- en realidad es un celular, llego aquí el año pasado y lo repare, te lo puedo prestar – Serena se queda callada por un momento, ya había perdido la esperanza de poder comunicarse con ellas, y que se lo digan así, tan de pronto, le parecía casi un sueño, pero, la vez anterior paso una tragedia, ¿y si volvía a pasar? 

Cuando vio aquel teléfono negro se olvido de todo lo que estaba pensando, estaba ansiosa por saber como estaban

- Son las mismas condiciones que con el comunicador – le advierte en tono serio – puedes llamar todas las veces que quieras, pero no puedes decirles donde estas ni como llegar

- Lo se, tampoco me gustaría que llegaran, todavía no se ni donde esta Setsuna, no la he visto

- Ella esta bien, no te preocupes

Serena mira el teléfono, todavía no entendía como podía llamar de lo mas tranquila a otra dimensión y de paso, dudaba que estuviera cargado,  ¿cómo podrían cargarlo si no había energía eléctrica? Tal vez usando algún otro método, no importaba, ahora lo que quería era probarlo, pero ¿a quien llamar? ¿A quien de todos?, entonces dejo que su corazón guiara los números correctos

Rei se encontraba durmiendo cuando escucho el molesto sonido del teléfono, la sacerdotisa tenia un sueño sensible y algo que realmente le molestaba era que la molestaran, y mas a las once de la noche, ¿quién podría estar llamando a esa hora?

- QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS ESTAS MUERTO – grita una vez levantado el teléfono – te mandare las maldiciones mas terribles que te puedas imaginar, como a alguien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora, que falta de respeto

- Vaya carácter – le contesta una voz que para en seco las represarías de la sacerdotisa – nunca cambias Rei, si tanto insistes mejor cuelgo – Rei no sabia como reaccionar, de todos los medios, nunca imagino que seria Serena quien las llamara, y le parecía tan irreal

- ¿Serena? – pregunta en un susurro de incredulidad, y al mismo tiempo con temor, ¿estaría soñando? O se estaría volviendo loca – ESPERA, NI SE TE OCURRA COLGAR O DE VERDAD TE MANDO UNA MALDICIÓN ¿realmente eres tu? – pregunta mas suavemente, la princesa de la luna podía captar y entender el temblor en la voz de su amiga, era casi el mismo que ella sentía, las había extrañado tanto, y ahora, poder escucharla, le daban deseos de llorar

- Si, soy yo – exclama obligándose  a tranquilizarse - ¿cómo has estado? 

- Pues, bien – contesta con duda - ¿dónde estas? ¿cuándo regresas?, y POR QUE ESCOGISTES LLAMAR HASTA AHORA

- No puedo decirlo, ni contestar ninguna de las dos preguntas, Y DEJA DE GRITARME QUE NO ESTOY SORDA, la verdad es que seria casi imposible explicar como te estoy llamando, todo es tan extraño aquí

- Comprendo – exclama con cierta desilusión, pero luego cambia a uno mas decidido – escucha Serena, tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero tengo que decírselo a alguien, y tu eres la mas indicada, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes para hablar?

- Todo el que sea necesario, ¿qué pasa? – pregunta alarmada – ¿ocurre algo malo? ¿Le a pasado algo a las demás? No me vallas a decir que llego un nuevo enemigo por que ahí si me da un infarto, y apenas tengo 16 años, ya tengo demasiado en que preocuparme

- No, no es nada de eso – se ríe la chica, mientras pensaba que pocas veces habían tenido una conversación civilizada, normalmente siempre discutían mientras hablaban, pero esta vez si necesitaba hablar con ella para aclarar ciertos asuntos – primero un detalle importante y luego vamos en orden, es que hay tanto que deseo preguntar, y tanto que necesitas saber, primero que nada tengo que decirte que vi a tu madre – Rei no sabia como continuar, se supone que no tenia que decir nada, y no le extrañaría que Serena creyera que se refiere a su madre en esa época

- ¿Te refieres a la reina Sereniti? – entendió Serena de inmediato, casi en un suspiro lastimero – lo imagine, también yo la vi, y de hecho estoy segura que mi visita a este lugar es en parte su culpa, pero ¿por qué te buscaría?

- Al principio pensé que era por que en parte me sentía culpable, tu sabes, de lo que paso, yo era la que tenia que haber sido llevada por aquella tormenta y no tu, es por mis poderes espirituales, pero parece ser que la reina lo cambio 

- Lo imagine – contesta en un susurro – pero tu no tienes culpa de nada Rei, tal vez era en parte el destino

- Espera, aun no termino. después supuse que era para que no les dijera nada a las chicas de tu ubicación, ¿te acuerdas de Richard?

- ¿El que tenia el cristal arco iris? ¿te refieres al joven que estaba enamorado de Ami? 

- Exacto, el parece que esta conectado al cristal de plata, seria bien fácil rastrear esa conexión con mis poderes, y luego hacer una tele transportación con el resto de las sailors

- Pero no pueden, Rei, pase lo que pase no quiero que lo hagan es muy peligroso – Rei se sorprende ante las palabras de su líder, ¿esta era Serena? ¿la miedosa que no quería estar sola? ¿o es que el peligro era tan grande que prefería arriesgarse sola? Esta vez si que estaba preocupada por el destino de su líder – prométeme que pase lo que pase no intentaran entrar

- Eso mismo imagine, por eso no les he dicho nada a las chicas, pero dime Serena ¿qué tan grave es la situación?

- No te preocupes, no es tanto, hay otras personas aquí, y me cuidan muy bien, no te preocupes

- ¿Y Setsuna?

- Ella esta bien – decide mentirle Serena, ella también se estaba preocupando por la Sailor, pero siempre que preguntaba le decían que estaba bien - esta aquí también, pero es peligroso mas gente, mientras mas personas es mas peligroso

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? – pregunta impotente

- ahora que lo mencionas, podrías hacerme un favor, hay muchas cosas que mencionan en este lugar que no entiendo, podrías averiguarme algo acerca de maldiciones

- ¿De que tipo?

- De gran escala, unas que utilicen varios sellos y pueden encantar a todo un castillo, y que es precisamente una puerta, según escuche esa puerta es una conexión a otra dimensión, a la de los muertos, las almas en pena llenas de odio y rencor pueden atravesarla y pasar a este mundo, pero eso es todo lo que se

- Serena, ¿tienes idea delo que dices? No sabes cuanto poder maligno se necesita para hacer eso, y si esa puerta existiera, tendría que ser alimentada con una gran cantidad de energía vital, o de lo contrario no se podría mantener sellada, aunque sea un sello frágil

- Las personas que han sido arrastradas por la tormenta sirven de alimento, al igual que a los fantasmas, ellos mueren Rei, por eso se necesita que tengan grandes poderes espirituales, para mantener la puerta

- ¿Eso te dijeron?

- No con esas palabras, pero no soy tan inocente, entiendo algunas cosas pero muchas las ignoro, ¿me imagino que sabes que estoy en otra dimensión?

- Si, y que la puerta esta en el océano, lo sabemos

- Hay muchos problemas en este lugar y el tiempo se acaba, no podré salir de aquí hasta que todo se arregle

- Entiendo, ¿no quieres saber como están las demás? – decide cambiar de tema, sabiendo perfectamente que hay cosas que no se deben decir

- Claro – contesta con su natural jovialidad -¿me han extrañado?

- CLARO QUE Si, como se te ocurre preguntar eso

- Pero no me grites, que pesada eres

- Miren quien habla de pesadas, pero te contare, Ami esta como loca buscándote por cielo, mar y tierra, al igual que Michiru, Luna y Artemis creo que van casi todos los días al mar para buscarte, aun tienen la esperanza de encontrar la entrada, de ahí las demás estamos tratando de ser pacientes, Lita esta trabajando de medio tiempo con Andrew debido a que su hermana se fue del país

- ¿De verdad? Lita es una gran cocinera y siempre a estado interesada en Andrew, debe estar muy feliz

- Mina tendrá su debut el próximo fin de semana, al menos eso dice mi calendario, es raro que ella no me haya confirmado nada, a decidido cobrar el premio de buscando una estrella, ¿no te molesta verdad? Ella no quería hacerlo por que no estabas pero tenia que cobrarlo algún día

- Es una pena, me hubiera gustado estar, ni modo, le llamare para desearle suerte, espero que me graven algún video

- Hotaru esta irreconocible, conoció a una nueva amiga la cual es insoportable, pero es muy buena, se llevan de maravilla pero es desastrosamente traviesa, incluso esta al borde de que la expulsen en el colegio, si no fuera por que parte de este le pertenece, recuerda que su padre era dueño de varias acciones del instituto

- ¿Hotaru? Pero ella es la niña mas dulce y buena del mundo, no quebraría ni un plato

- Pues esta quebrando la vajilla, pero esta bien, al menos se ve alegre, que es lo importante 

- ¿Y Darien? – pregunta con cierto temblor - ¿el sabe algo? ¿Tu crees que le he hecho falta? Debe estar muy feliz en Estados Unidos

- No Serena, no esta feliz ni en Estado Unidos, en cuanto se entero se regreso a Japón y te a estado buscando como desesperado – a princesa no sabia si alegrarse o entristecerse, estaba feliz de que la extrañara, pero no quería preocuparlo – no te preocupes, estará bien cuando regreses, por que lo tienes que hacer pronto

- Eso espero Rei, sabes, es la primera vez que hablamos sin discutir, algo bueno tenia que salir de todo esto, ¿no crees?

- Si, tienes razón – contesta con una sonrisa la sacerdotisa – si llamas a las chicas, ¿les dirás donde estas?

- ¿Bromeas? Les diré mucho menos de lo que te he contado

- entonces no les digas que hablaste tanto conmigo, y otra cosa, no los llames ahora, están todas en el cine

- Igual no pensaba hacerlo, no quiero que me griten por hablar a media noche – se ríe la princesa - ¿por qué no fuiste? 

- Yo, no quise, tenia mucho que hacer 

- Esta bien – deja de insistir la princesa, notaba que había algo raro en su contestación - veré cuando hablo con ellas, en este lugar el tiempo esta medio loco, no les digas que te llame, tratare de llamarte pronto pero no prometo nada, adiós

- Adiós, y cuídate 

En cuanto la sacerdotisa colgó el teléfono, sintió como la alegría la invadía, una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, se sentía tan liviana, como si le hubieran quitado mil kilos de encima, y sin poder evitarlo y sin querer, se pone a saltar por todo el templo

- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN , aunque un poco diferente y mas madura pero lo importante es que ESTA BIEN, al menos ya no me siento tan culpable

- ¿quien esta bien? – pregunta Nicolas medio somnoliento -¿qué pasa Rei?

- Déjame que yo me entiendo, Nicolas, hoy si que estoy feliz, dudo que pueda volverme a dormir, ¿por qué no salimos? Las discotecas están abiertas aun, o al parque, aunque sea al mirador, ¿no quieres acompañarme?

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien?¿no tienes fiebre?

- Claro que no, nunca me sentí mejor – termina con gran felicidad, Nicolas no sabia que decir, pero, ¿por qué despreciar la suerte cuando estaba a su favor?, aunque claro que no la llevaría a la disco, no quería que pasara lo de la ultima vez, que casi tubo que cargarla por que había bebido demasiado

- Hay un restaurante muy bueno que esta abierto todavía, ¿te gustaría ir?

Serena solo quedo viendo aquel aparato con sentimientos encontrados, Rei seria la única que la entendería lo suficiente como para no arriesgarse, si no había dicho nada podía confiar en ella, le hubiera gustado tanto hablar con las demás, pero demasiada felicidad podría ser peligroso

- ¿Y que tal? ¿sirvió bien? – le pregunta Cesar – no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo

- Si, perfecto – le contesta Serena – gracias por prestármelo

- Te lo regalo, yo no lo necesito

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta emocionada – no tienes idea de lo importante que es para mi

- Por que tengo una idea es por lo que te lo estoy dando, por cierto alguien desea saber como estas, pero estabas tan feliz que no te quería interrumpir

- ¿Quién? – pregunta con curiosidad

Setsuna estaba a unos metros de ella, tenia la misma expresión tranquila y amable, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, aunque parecía diferente, no sabia en que, tal vez un poco mas humana, ella era tan controlada que no parecía humana, y aun así Serena no sabia por que sentía que estaba diferente

- Setsuna ¿dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupada

- Lo siento princesa, tuve unos inconvenientes, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor – contesta con su sonrisa amable

- Ya vez, te dijimos que estaba bien – le recrimina Rebeca a la princesa de la luna 

- Lo siento – se disculpa la rubia – pero estaba preocupada, y después del incidente

- No se preocupe – le tranquiliza la otra sailor – es natural que se preocupe, pero aun no estamos seguras, y temo que tendremos que estarnos separando

- ¿Qué harás? – le pregunta Serena – hablas como si tuvieras alguna misión

- De hecho así es –le contesta Daniel – ella tiene que acompañarme en una excursión, es decisión de Leonor 

- Los caminos se perdieron – le contesta Setsuna, mientras la aparta para hablar en privado – hay que levantar nuevas rutas y caminos, conductos de salida y entrada, este lugar esta casi oculto, y no hay muchos accesos, eso da una gran desventaja respecto a la movilidad, Daniel es el mas conocedor del castillo y en esta exploración no puede ir solo

- ¿Y por que tu? Tu no conoces el castillo

- Tiene que ser a fuerza un adulto – le responde la sailor con paciencia – y por el momento solo hay cinco incluyéndome, el resto no tiene permiso para salir, Ángela es la única además de Daniel que esta cien por ciento recuperada, ella tiene que quedarse a cuidar el refugio, y yo me sentiría mas tranquila mientras mas adultos quedaran aquí

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunta con curiosidad - ¿por qué ahora confías tanto en ellos?

- Conozco algunos datos que no sabia antes – exclama mientras de un suspiro cansado – estoy al tanto de todo, ellos son los mas adecuados para cuidarle, y mis ataques no requieren tanto poder como los de ellos, por eso tengo que ayudar en todo lo que pueda, tenemos poco tiempo para salir, o de lo contrario de nada serviría hacerlo, usted solo confíe y aprenda todo lo que pueda, hay que aprovechar el tiempo – termina mientras le guiña el ojo

- A no, tu también, no puedo creerlo, no tengo deseos de estudiar

- Por gracia o desgracia tendrá que hacerlo, es parte de las reglas, sobre todo para los jóvenes – termina con una sonrisa – ya me tengo que ir, cuídese mucho y no se separe del cristal de plata, este la protege de cualquier daño que el castillo pueda producirle – exclama mientras se aleja sin darle tiempo a la princesa de decir nada

Mientras tanto, en el cine, ya iba por la mitad de la película todos los ánimos parecían haberse calmado en ese momento

- Lo siento Ami – se disculpa Luis – te arruine el vestido 

- No te preocupes, tal vez salga el queso de los nachos – contesta entre broma – no hay problema, lo que me extraña es por que no se llevan bien

- Si, yo también tengo curiosidad – exclama Mina – no sabia que te llevaras mal con Darien y con Andrew, ellos son demasiado tranquilos

- Con Darien solo es reputación, pero con Andrew, esa es una larga historia, pero aun así siento que te involucraras

- Ya te dije que no importa – le contesta Ami por segunda vez 

- Claro que importa, y la única manera que me sienta mejor es que aceptes acompañarme mañana al centro comercial

- Aprovechado – se burla Ami - ¿es así como conquistas a todas?

- Claro que no, tu recibes mi trato especial – se burla el chico mientras se olvida de la conversación, mientras que Ami queda un poco sonrojada, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a las palabras del joven, hay cosas de las que uno nunca se acostumbra

- No te entiendo Andrew – le interroga Lita – ese joven se ve muy amable, ¿por qué no te agrada?

- No es el precisamente – le contesta el joven, un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior – es otra persona, pero de su misma familia, ellos son personas de cuidado Lita, su primo es peligroso, le gusta seducir a las jóvenes inocentes y se aprovecha de la riqueza de su familia para hacer lo que quiera, ten cuidado de ellos

- Pero ese es su primo – defiende Lita – el no lo parece

- En realidad su reputación es muy similar – le contesta Darien – aunque no tan mala como la de su hermana, es fría y manipuladora, como peligrosa, Luis fue compañero mío, aparentemente es el mas tranquilo, tiene su fama pero hasta ahora nunca se le conoce una falta grave que no sea nunca asistir a clases, es el heredero de la familia, aun así, no me agrada que este cerca de Mina y Ami, no te recomiendo que te acerques

- Vamos, el chico no parece tan malo, lo he visto varias veces, aunque tengo que reconocer que nunca a entrado al restaurante

- Su circulo de amigos es de lo peor – continua Andrew – ten cuidado, al parecer solo hay uno que me agrada, Carlos, de ahí los demás no te los recomendaría mucho

Todo el cine estaba oscuro y en gran silencio, Hotaru estaba muy concentrada y casi grito cuando alguien le toco el hombro, pero se tranquilizo cuando vio que era Keisy, sentada justo atrás de ella, Hotaru estaba a punto de preguntarle algo pero ella le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, mientras le indicara que saliera de la sala, ella solo hace una señal de aceptación

- Ya vengo, solo voy al baño – exclama Hotaru en voz baja

- Esta bien, pero no tardes – le advierte Haruka, mientras Hotaru sale de la sala, una vez que se encuentra afuera se encuentra con su amiga

- Hotaru, que sorpresa cuando te vi en la entrada, ¿te levantaron el castigo?

- Solo es algo temporal – contesta apenada – de todos modos están molestas,¿y tu? 

- Acompaño a mis hermanos, de hecho mi mamá los amenazo para que me trajeran, no me soportan en mi casa, esto esta aburrido, ¿no quieres divertirte?

- ¿estas bromeando? Claro que no

- Todavía no te he dicho nada – se burla la chica

- No importa, siempre me terminas convenciendo, no se ni como lo logras – dice mientras baja la mirada de forma avergonzada 

- Reconoce que te divierte, vamos, dale un poco de sabor a la vida, estaré pocos meses y después puedes ser la dulce y tierna Hotaru que nunca rompe las reglas, anda, no puedes negarte, hazlo por mi – suplica la chica

La verdad era que Hotaru no tenia idea de cómo podían ser amigas si eran completamente diferentes, y de hecho era su única amiga, además de la otra chica que conoció en el parque, que a pesar que casi no se miraban, se llevaban muy bien, y las hermanas de ParaPara eran muy agradables, aunque tenían un aura que la hacia desconfiar, como si no fueran humanas corrientes.

Aunque Keisy parecía ser la chica mas despreocupada y molesta del mundo, era una persona de gran corazón, si no fuera por ella todavía estaría llorando por las noches cada vez que sus compañeros la molestaban, aunque tampoco reconocía que lo que hacia estaba bien, claro que no, pero aun así, todo era tan divertido cuando estaba ella, y ¿qué eran unos meses? Después ella volvería a estar sola

- Esta bien, ¿qué tienes planeado?

- Ya lo veras – responde con una gran sonrisa mientras le enseña a Hotaru una pequeña bolsa que había llevado de contrabando, Ella le enseño a Hotaru una bolsa con pequeños insectos de hule – en la oscuridad nadie notara nada

- Pero eso no es correcto

- Tendrás algo que contarle a tus nietos, será divertido

Las personas salían corriendo del cine, una gran lluvia de arañas de plástico había caído en lo mejor de la película, o mejor dicho, en la parte mas escalofriantes, sin mencionar los pequeños cuetes que estallaban en la sala, la gente salía entre enfadada y asustada del cine

Al final Darien se ofrece a llevar a las chicas, mientras Michiru trata de calmar a una enfadada Haruka, estaba segura de que Hotaru había tenido algo que ver, y ahora se encontraba en quien sabe donde, no entendía, antes había sido una niña tan tranquila, por que tenia que comportarse como una odiosa adolescente, y lo peor de todo era que la señora que estaba atrás de ella había saltado cuando una cucaracha se metió en su escote y le había tirado el refresco encima de la princesa de Uranus, con queso de nachos y todo

Una vez que las chicas se dirigían a su casa, Mina aprovecho para preguntarle a Darien lo que quería saber, pero él se adelanto

- Mina, a Luis, ¿De donde lo conocen?

- Ami me lo presento – tira la pelota Mina, Ami pareció apenada y mas aun ante la mirada que le lanzo el joven

- El esta en mi clase de computación – se defiende la sailor, no quería mencionar los detalles de cómo y por que se conocían – lo veo una vez a la semana

- ¿Y llega a clases? – exclama asombrado – pues debe de haber un motivo muy particular que lo motive a asistir, mas por que esa clase es el viernes, nadie lo ve en la ciudad el fin de semana

- Darien, no entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema? – se anima a preguntar Ami – no parece ser una mala persona

- No es eso Ami, no es que sea malo, al contrario, pero es muy peligroso que una muchacha como tu haga amistad con alguien como él

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo

- El solo anda con.. cierto tipo de muchachas – contesta con duda – las cuales no tienen una muy buena reputación, son algo .... liberales, y si te ven cerca podrían confundirte, o podría afectar tu imagen

- Temes que me haga algo, ¿no es verdad? – le contesta Ami – se perfectamente lo que piensas, y comprendo tu punto de vista, aun así, lo he conocido bastante a lo largo de estos dos meses y el jamás me a insinuado nada, yo no soy tan inocente Darien y se defenderme, no correría ningún riesgo innecesario 

- Todavía no entiendo por que Andrew lo detesta, incluso parece que se llevara peor que tu – opina Lita, a lo que Darien solo da un fuerte suspiro

- Escuchen chicas, les contare pero con la condición de que no lo vuelvan a mencionar, sobre todo delante de Andrew – Darien espera a que todas den una señal de aprobación antes de continuar – esto paso hace tiempo, aproximadamente hace como cinco años

- Pero Luis no se había mudado todavía – interrumpe Mina, callándose de inmediato

- No, por eso la historia no es directamente con el, Andrew y yo estudiábamos en el colegio, teníamos una compañera llamada Kary, una chica dulce, amable, crecimos juntos y nos llevábamos como hermanos, también teníamos como compañero a Darío, es un primo lejano de Luis

Si, Ami recordaba bien ese nombre, era verdad que era un primo de Luis, aunque no tan lejano, creció en Japón,  la madre de Darío y el padre de Luis eran primos segundos, pero el padre abandono a su madre por que descubrió que ella le era infiel, pero no con una, si no que con varias personas, y lo peor es que no se relacionaba solo con hombres, era un milagro que solo tuviera un hijo, después la educación cayo en manos de la familia, la cual poseía bastante dinero, hace como tres años el joven fue arrestado por violador de jóvenes, pero fue liberado gracias a las influencias, según se cree, aunque la versión oficial es que las victimas no declararon y no se encontraron pruebas, algunos opinan que fueron amenazadas, quien sabe, después el se traslado a Noruega, que es prácticamente la cede de esa familia, cuando Ami se propuso investigarla, jamás imagino lo mucho que encontraría, esa familia tenia un pasado realmente interesante, y era una familia realmente grande, donde no había mucho sosiego ni entre los hombres ni entre las mujeres, por eso eran tan grandes, pero tenían una suerte para hacer dinero y de paso eran manipuladores, la mayoría ejercían puestos públicos como políticos, ya imaginaba el rumbo que tomaba la historia pero prefirió que Darien terminara con su explicación

- El era un manipulador, le gustaba seducir a jóvenes para luego dejarlas botadas, y no solo era con las  chicas, a simple vista parecía una persona tranquila y amable, pero muy pocos sabían como era en realidad, y si no conseguía lo que quería por la buena, entonces lo hacia por la fuerza

- ¿Quieres decir que esa chica? – exclama Lita horrorizada - ¿qué fue lo que paso?

- La encontraron muerta una noche – exclama Darien con dolor – tenia marcas de violación, nunca hubo pruebas, fue la noche en que fue con él a ver una película, ella nos contó que la había invitado a salir, parecía alegre, al día siguiente estaba desangrada en su habitación, nunca se supo lo que le paso, pero lo sospechamos, sea quien sea la persona que la mato no forzó la puerta, tenia que ser alguien que ella conocía, y con las acusaciones que le dieron en el futuro no nos quedo duda

- Debió ser muy duro que lo soltaran – exclamo Ami de manera pensativa

- Si, lo fue, y nunca hemos sabido nada de él, incluso la familia de la joven contrato un investigador para que lo siguiera y de ser necesario, lo matara

- Y que paso – pregunta Lita con curiosidad

- Nada, el detective nunca regreso, tal vez lo mato, quien sabe, ahora debe estar de lo mas tranquilo en Noruega

- Ahora entiendo por que Andrew estaba tan furioso – opina Lita – tal vez pensó que le quería hacer lo mismo a Ami o a Mina, ¿y Luis? Como es Darien, ¿crees que sea peligroso?

- No se – contesta con cierto temor – que es menos peligroso que su hermana, eso es seguro, pero por el no podría decir nada

- Pero yo conozco a Katrina y parece ser una chica dulce – la defiende Ami

- Solo con algunas personas – continua Darien – por ejemplo con su hermano, ella según se es un alma de dios, pero con los demás es increíblemente manipuladora, le encanta seducir a las personas, es fuerte, mas fuerte que una chica normal, y revela tus mas profundos secretos de la forma mas vergonzosa, es chantajista, no lee la mente pero tiene buenas redes de información, Luis por el contrario, no se de donde saca todo lo que dice, es como si revelara secretos de una forma normal y espontánea, a veces creo que puede leer la mente o que posee algún poder psíquico –finaliza Darien la conversación

El resto del camino fue callado, algo que Ami agradeció, Darien le había proporcionado algunos datos, que en si no eran tan reveladores, si le ayudaban a corroborar lo que  ya tenia, pero no era nada valioso en si, ella ya estaba enterada de la mayoría, lo único que desconocía era la relación directa que tenían con el príncipe de la tierra y con Andrew

Al llegar a la casa de Ami, Mina dijo que se quedaría a pasar la noche con ella, ya que la madre de su amiga tardaría en volver del hospital, pero la verdad era que quería preguntarle algunas cosas a su amiga

Luis llego a su casa y se cambio de ropa, la mansión estaba oscura y todo mundo se había acostado, le daba igual, él solo llegaba a dormir y se marchaba, pronto sonó el teléfono de la recamara, con un suspiro de resignación contesto, ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba

- Que tal tu cita – corre a decir Katrina por el otro lado

- Mas o menos, ¿por qué me llamas?

- Las cartas indicaban que tu suerte no iba a ir muy bien hoy – se burla la hermana, ocultando su preocupación – en realidad no he podido dormir, siento que no estas de buen humor

- Muy receptiva como siempre, pues si, no fue la mejor noche – contesta mientras se tira en la cama

- Que paso, ¿la chica te rechazo? – se burla ella, por que bien sabia que el no tenia una intención amorosa con ninguna, en realidad solo era un juego para saber lo que la chica genio quería

- No, ¿te acuerdas de Damián?

- ¿Cuál? He conocido a tanta gente, especifícame un poco

- A nuestro querido primo que vivía en Japón

- A, si, el que fue acusado de violador, te refieres al que nuestro tío Jeremi mato hace como dos años en su mansión de Noruega

- Ese mismo – contesta con un suspiro ante la ironía de su hermana – No deberías ser tan fría hermanita, o podrías ser la siguiente

- Ya, tranquilo, nunca cometería semejante error, mira que violador y asesino, realmente una oveja muy mala para la familia, podemos ser lujuriosos y manipuladores, incluso cometer una y mil veces adulterio sin el menor reparo, pero jamás asesinos, y mucho menos un violador, realmente merecía la pena de muerte, y eso que costo sacarlo de Japón

Claro que costo, era verdad que eran una gran familia, lo que nadie sabia era el estricto control que los patriarcas tenían sobre ella, su tío tenia el deber de matar a cualquier miembro que se salía de las reglas, y lo hacia sin el menor temblor, aunque siguiendo una gran justicia, y a él le tocaba ese papel cuando su tío muriera, no estaba para nada seguro de querer hacerlo, pero todas las leyendas de la familia apuntaban de que era algo tan natural como respirar, o mejor dicho, se volvía natural, personas que habían renegado a tomar el papel luego lo hacían sin el menor reparo sin necesidad de convencerlos, era algo que nacía de manera espontánea, y lo curioso, es que no eran para nada sanguinarios, si no que se comportaban como justos jueces, y lo peor de todo, era que el líder era el mas vigilado, por que tenia que ser el mas justo, al menor error y su cabeza rodaría, lo bueno es que jamás había tenido ningún problema

En palabras cortas le resumió lo sucedido esa noche

- ¿Y que harás? – le pregunta su hermana

- ¿Yo? Nada, que podría hacer, y no quiero que hagas nada, ellos solo cumplen con el deber de protegerlas

- ¿De ti? Por favor, si eres un alma de dios en comparación al resto de la familia, claro, con excepción del tío Jeremi que su mayor delito es ser ermitaño y excéntrico

- Y asesino

- Si lo quieres ver de esa forma, todos necesitan un control hermanito, y no queremos que nadie se meta con nuestra familia, por eso somos nosotros quien damos la sentencia

- Deberías haber sido tu la futura juez

- ¿Yo? ¿bromeas? Claro que no, entonces ya me hubieran matado, mi tío es quien juzga si es apto o no, si tu no hubieras pasado su examen te hubiera matado, y mi comportamiento es normal para mi familia, pero para ser el juez no, estoy segura que jamás hubiera aprobado

- lo dices como si pasara un examen, a mi nunca me a preguntado nada ni me a hecho ninguna prueba

- la vida es la prueba hermanito, y lo sabes, te vigila, aun lo hace, por eso se mudo de Noruega a Japón, si cometes un paso en falso te matara, pero de todos modos no creo que lo haga, pronto morirá, ya solo le quedan a lo mas un par de años

- Si, lo se, y ese es el problema – termina su frase en un tono resignado, mientras cuelga el teléfono, sin saber por que, empezó a soñar

Era un día precioso, tres jóvenes hablaban en el instituto, ¿cuál? No podía asegurarlo podía reconocer a Darien y a Andrew, varios años en el pasado, al lado de ellos estaba una joven, de hermosos ojos esmeralda, su cabellera era negra y caía hermosamente como cascada

- No deberías salir con él – le insistía la voz de Andrew – sabes lo que dicen

- Si, lo se – contesta con fastidio – pero fue muy insistente, no se preocupen, solo será una película y luego me ira a dejar a mi casa

- Pero tus padres están de viaje – le recuerda Darien – puede ser peligroso

- No actúen como paranoicos, soy experta en karate, ¿recuerdan? Así que no se preocupen, si me intenta hacer algo yo se defenderme

Las siguientes escenas pasaron tan rápido, sangre, una habitación cubierta de sangre, algunos objetos estaban en el piso, un juicio, pero todo era tan rápido que casi no capto bien lo que pasaba, pero podía sentir enojo, enojo por una injusticia

Se despertó sobresaltado, como odiaba que eso le pasara, que recuerdos se filtraran así en su mente, los cuales apenas entendía, la mayoría eran tan rápidos que lo mareaban, pero era mejor eso que los otros, otros sueños que no sabia de donde venían, pero sabia que le pertenecían a otra persona, si, esos sueños eran mejores, por que estaba seguro que en alguna parte, Andrew estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla

- Ami, ¿tu que opinas? – le pregunta Mina, las dos estaban acostadas en la habitación de Ami, solo que Mina dormía en un colchón – sobre lo que nos dijo Darien

- La verdad no se que pensar – le contesta su amiga de forma pensativa – todo lo que Darien nos dijo yo ya lo sabia, pero nunca supe que esa chica había sido amiga de Darien

- Recuerdo que me lo contaste, solo que no quise decirlo delante de Darien, ya esta muy molesto de que sean compañeros, ¿te imaginas lo que dirá si se entera de que lo has investigado por mas de dos meses?

- Por eso no dije nada. No quería que se enojara, también se que muchas personas que han tratado de investigar a esa familia han desaparecido misteriosamente, pero casi todo es tan confidencial que nadie se daría cuenta, para poder realizar esta investigación me he metido hasta en los archivos mas recónditos

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a ese joven? Me refiero al primo

- pues, no se sabe nada de él, puede que bien, como puede que lo hayan desaparecido

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mina, te contare algo, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar, es demasiado peligroso

- Ami, me asustas, ¿qué pasa?

- Entre los libros mas ocultos que saque, estaba uno muy curioso, sobre juicios y leyes, leyes que deben ser acatadas a todo miembro que pertenezca a esa familia, mira, según se, ellos nunca han tenido problemas económicamente, su riqueza se remonta desde hace mas de 4 siglos, pero fue en estos dos últimos que han tenido un crecimiento sorprendente, pero esta prácticamente oculto, su cede esta en Noruega, y de ahí, el dinero es repartido para toda la familia, el patriarca es quien se encarga, y él es como una especie de dios, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que siempre desaparecía un miembro importante de la familia, uno que no dejaba descendientes, y el puesto lo tomaba un sobrino?

- Si, lo recuerdo

- Pues este es considerado el verdadero propietario de la riqueza, pero estos no viven muchos años, nunca se casan ni dejan descendencia, aunque no te garantizo nada de amantes, el punto es que ese es el encargado de hacer la justicia, si un miembro no cumple las reglas, lo matan, según lo que leí en aquel libro, ¿puedes creerlo? No tuve ni el valor para examinarlo de cerca, si me descubrían fisgoneando algo así podría ser mi fin, muchos investigadores mueren sin dejar rastro, ellos no quieren que nadie se entrometa en sus asuntos, todos los problemas graves los arreglan entre ellos, pero por lo general tampoco se meten con nadie mas, eso es todo lo que se, me asuste tanto que mejor me fui

- Pero no es posible, como pueden dejar que cosas como esa pasen en este siglo

- No se, poder, dinero, influencias, estoy segura que ese joven esta muerto, y sabes que es lo curioso, que el siguiente en la línea, según estudie, es Luis, el actual "Juez" como ellos lo llaman, es el tío de Luis, y según parece su ciclo de vida esta por expirar, morirá pronto, y Luis tomara su lugar, ¿sabias que no esta como el heredero principal si no que su hermana? El juez siempre debe estar en la sombra y tener el verdadero poder

- Es escalofriante

- Si que lo es, pero aun así no importa, siento que Luis no es tan peligroso en verdad, mañana iré al centro comercial con él, le preguntare directamente cuales son sus intenciones y si conoce el lugar donde esta Serena, si no sabe, entonces me alejare, ya me arriesgue mas de lo que pensaba

- Eres muy valiente Ami, yo en tu lugar ya hubiera tirado la toalla, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

- No, iré sola, es mejor así, no te preocupes, dudo que me pase algo – y con estas palabras apago la luz dando fin a la conversación

Fin del capitulo 5

Solo me resta disculparme por el increíble retraso, esperaba que el capitulo saliera mas largo para compensar la espera pero al parecer no será posible, aun hay algunos misterios que me falta entablar, espero resolverlos pronto e iniciar la historia completamente, ya voy casi a la mitad y todavía no salgo de la parte introductoria

Bien, todavía no he logrado llegar hasta donde quiero, pero sigo intentando, espero que no este tan aburrido el capitulo, pero a sido el que mas me a costado, no se por que, tal vez por que cada pedazo que escribía lo volvía a borrar y así hasta que quedo medio aceptable, y aun me quedan muchos detalles

Antes que nada agradezco a todos los que me han escrito Reviews, los he leído cada uno como no tienen idea, me animan mucho a continuar y me dan una idea si mas o menos se está entendiendo la historia, lamento no haber respondido antes pero me cuesta mucho, realmente soy muy mala para contestar, pero les aseguro que tomo todos los comentarios en cuenta

Espero mandar pronto el siguiente capitulo, ya tengo la mitad, solo espero no enójame y borrarla como en esta, y en el otro tratare de agregarle mas comedia para que no este tan aburrido, y no se preocupen, le daré mas participación en el siguiente capitulo a los que no han aparecido, empezando por Darien, no crean que lo voy a dejar de lado, también le tengo su papel como también a las otras sailors, incluso al cuarteto amazonas, bueno, no a las cuatro, solo ocupare a una pero eso no quiere decir que las otras no apareceran


	7. Investigaciones 1°, un dia de descubrimi...

Una pequeña advertencia, toda la información es sacada del anime de sailor Moon, por desgracia no he leído el manga y no se nada de este, y desde luego, esta por demás decir que Sailor Moon no me pertenece, (que discurso más aburrido)

**Capitulo 6: **

**Investigaciones I° parte**

**Un día de descubrimientos**

*********

Antiguo milenio de plata

Era un lugar muy hermoso, todo estaba en una armonía increíble con la naturaleza, el palacio de las hadas era más grande de lo que se había imaginado, muy pocos humanos tenían el honor de entrar, y la reina de las hadas había sido muy amable al haberle permitido entrar en sus dominios y concederle una entrevista

- Estáis cómoda – pregunta su anfitriona

- Bastante, muchas gracias – le contesta – vuestro reino es hermoso, os agradezco el permitirme conocerlo

- al contrario – habla la reina con gran educación – pocas veces se puede tener el honor de recibir a una reina de su magnitud, reina Sereniti, existen muchas que dicen llamarse reinas, pero muy pocas dignas de serlo, he escuchado mucho sobre usted y esta es la primera vez que puedo verla en persona, lastimosamente no pude verla en aquella ocasión que estuvo en la tierra y nos brindo su apoyo a pesar de que participe en aquel acontecimiento, vuestra fama es muy grande

- Me honras con vuestra opinión, temo defraudarla – contesta con humildad pero sin perder su magnificencia

- Al contrario, tengo que reconocer que ha superado todas mis expectativas, ha sido un verdadero honor conocer a la reina de la luna, pero deseo saber ¿cuál es el motivo de vuestra presencia? – la reina solo suspira ante la pregunta

- Yo también escucho rumores, y uno crece poco a poco, al principio intente no escucharlo pero cada vez es más escuchado, temo por la seguridad de la tierra, he oído decir que la paz es muy débil, cada día hay más división entre sus habitantes, el reino de la tierra esta perdiendo el poder – Sereniti hace una pequeña pausa, esperando que su anfitriona dijera algo, pero solo guardo silencio – también he sabido que se han roto las alianzas que tenían con el reino de la tierra y deseaba saber, si podría ayudar en algo

- ¿Por qué no habla con el rey de la tierra? – le pregunta más por formalismo, sabia muy bien la razón

- Lo he intentado, pero temo que no me a permitido intervenir, por eso recurro a vos

- Agradezco vuestra buena intención – le habla la reina de manera amable – pero temo que no podéis interferir, no lo toméis a mal, pero igual que los reinos de Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón, ellos no toleran la ayuda de nadie que no provenga de su sistema, y aun así todavía desconfían, aquí es igual, lo lamento, se que su intención es buena, pero el orgullo de la tierra impide aceptar la ayuda de extraños, lo lamento, esto esta fuera de su control

- Lo entiendo, pero no me resigno – dice con una sonrisa entre traviesa y amable, pero siempre conservando esa misma dulzura 

- Usted es sorprendente, no es suficiente todas sus responsabilidades para limitar sus intentos, si los reyes de la tierra tuvieran su carácter, estoy segura que estos disturbios no estarían ocurriendo, la antigua reina, la madre de la reina actual, ella si era una verdadera soberana, es una pena que muriera tan joven, el regalo que le entregamos no a servido de nada, y poco a poco pierden el poder

- ¿Y el joven príncipe? Parece ser un joven prometedor

- No podría estar segura, apenas tiene 2 años, pero me conformaría con que no tuviera el carácter de sus padres, aunque no sueño que llegue a tener el de su abuela, hubiera sido una excelente reina, si tan solo hubiera vivido más, realmente es una pena

- Fue una gran perdida para la tierra, apenas tuve ocasión de conocerla

- Pero ese es el destino, los reinos crecen y cambian, se dividen o se destruyen, mirad a mis hadas, ¿tenéis idea de cuantos reinos existen actualmente? Muchas se van, crean su reino en alguna parte y llaman a una reina, y cada vez pierdo más el control sobre ellas, tal vez debemos hace lo mismo que los elfos, irnos a otra parte, crear nuestra ciudad lejos de la influencia de los demás seres, nuestro tiempo también se acaba, lo mismo planean hacer las demás razas

- Si ustedes se van ¿cómo se defenderá la tierra? Ustedes son la fuerza más fuerte que poseen, mediante su alianza se asegura la paz, ustedes son tan importantes para la tierra como los son las sailors para mi

- El reino de la tierra tiene sus propias armas, debe ser capaz de defenderla, nosotros ya estamos cansados – termina con un suspiro, mientras mira al horizonte – pero aun falta mucho para nuestra partida, miles de años tal vez, aun así, no participaremos más en los eventos que la envuelvan al planeta – su atención se poso en el sol, el cual estaba por ocultarse – ya es tarde, agradezco mucho su visita, pero temo que debo retirarme

- Comprendo, yo también debo irme, espero que podamos volvernos a ver en un futuro

- Lo dudo mucho, el futuro es muy inconstante, pero aun así predigo que no nos volveremos a ver 

- Aun así mi propuesta de ayudar sigue en pie, cuando necesiten mi ayuda ahí estaré

- Es muy amable, espero que nunca sea necesario – termina la otra reina

***************.***************

En el presente

¿Dónde se encontraba? Todo estaba tan oscuro, Richard estaba seguro de haber estado antes en ese lugar, ¿en sus sueños? Lo más probable, es un lugar donde no se sueña, donde la mente solo esta en la oscuridad, un espacio que puede ser llenado por la mente o simplemente permaneces en la tiniebla, no había nada, o tal vez se equivocaba

Se miraba algo a la distancia, una luz, al acercarse pudo notar una figura sentada tranquilamente en una mesa, no podía ver su rostro por que una capucha negra lo tapaba, al igual que una capa negra cubría su ropa, se acerco más pero aquel lo ignoro por completo, lo único que le interesaba era colocar una serie de cartas sobre la mesa y aunque no pudiera verle los ojos, Richard juraba que las observaba con gran atención, al verlas el joven nota como todas las cartas estaban en blanco, ¿qué significaba? ¿Y que significaba todo este sueño? Definitivamente era el sueño más extraño que había tenido en su vida

- ¿Quién eres tú? – se atrevió a preguntar - ¿dónde estamos?

- ¿Quién soy? Deberías de saberlo – contesta con tranquilidad e indiferencia, mientras coloca una carta más en la mesa, con esa eran 5 en total - ¿dónde estamos? No necesito contestártelo por que también lo sabes – esa voz, le parecía extremadamente conocida y lejana al mismo tiempo – siéntate, y observa

al voltear Richard nota como una silla estaba detrás de él, ¿de donde había salido? Si se encontraba soñando, ese sueño no podía ser más raro, pero decide hacer caso y toma asiento quedando de exactamente la misma estatura del otro

- ¿Qué significan las cartas? – piensa en voz alta

- Son un juego, muestran las líneas del futuro, y los juegos del destino, siempre y cuando se sepa que es un juego

- ¿Y que dicen?

- Nada – esa respuesta no satisface mucho al joven

- ¿Quién eres? Tu voz se me hace familiar, y me parece haberte visto antes

- Me escuchas a cada momento, cada vez que hablas, es tu voz la que escuchas, y me miras cada vez que vez tu propio reflejo 

El otro lo mira con incertidumbre, no entendía a que se refería, o mejor dicho si entendía, el otro era en realidad él mismo, pero no entendía que estaba pasando, ese sueño era demasiado extraño para su gusto, fue entonces cuando el otro se quito la capucha que tapaba su rostro, ambos eran idénticos

- Nunca te has preguntado por que, de entre todos los demonios de los cristales arco iris, eres el único que no a perdido por completo su don – definitivamente era un sueño demasiado misterioso, ¿tal vez realmente si sea un sueño? – tus poderes de ver el futuro desminuyeron con aquel incidente, pero otras habilidades empezaran a aparecer

Finalmente imágenes empiezan a aparecer en las cartas, las cuales Richard no lograba entender, pero él otro si, a juzgar por el brillo que apareció en sus ojos

- La princesa de mercurio se encuentra en peligro

- ¿Ami? ¿qué pasa con ella? – pregunta esta vez asustado, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos

- Su destino no esta en nuestras manos, ella deberá salir sola, el futuro tomara rumbos imprevistos

El dijo algo más pero Richard no fue capaz de escucharlo, por que la luz de un nuevo día lo había despertado, aun así estaba confundido, sus sueños cada día se estaban volviendo más extraños

Una niña de apenas tres años se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los gritos, ¿Por qué había bajado? Solo había ido  buscar un baso con agua y le había llamado la atención aquel escándalo, fue cuando se acerco al estudio y descubrió el motivo, sus padres volvían a pelear

- ACASO CREES QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS – le grita el hombre – POR MI PUEDES HACER LO QUE SE TE ANTOJE

- Pues deberías, por que pienso hacer de tu vida un infierno, crees que no me doy cuenta que te vas con esa, pero no dejare que tu vida sea tan dulce, haré que incluso tu propia hija te odie y desee tu muerte – amenaza la mujer

La chica despierta sobresaltada, ahora no tenia tres años, si no 16, y esos eventos se habían casi olvidado, eran tan profundos que ni recordaba con claridad que había soñado, pero mira por la ventana, faltaba para que amaneciera, estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Ami, la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida, así que decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amiga y seguir durmiendo, pero no podía olvidar que tenia que levantarse temprano, esta vez si necesitaba levantarse temprano

En la casa de Ami, Mina seguía durmiendo - ¿tal vez debería despertarla? - Piensa Ami, le había dicho que tenia algo que hacer pero no especifico el que, estaba actuando muy rara últimamente, Ami no estaba segura de que era lo que le sucedía, pero no había dicho nada, ¿qué seria? Tal vez debería empezar a tomar carta en el asunto, ella no le gustaba involucrarse en los asuntos de los demás, pero Serena no estaba, Rei parecía evitarlas, Lita pasaba muy ocupada, y Mina, justamente ella era la que le inquietaba, al igual que Rei, ¿por qué se alejaba de ellas? ¿Culpa? No, al principio lo creyó, pero ya era demasiado, ocultaba algo, ¿el que? Era lo que tenia que descubrir, pero primero tenia que hablar con Luis, preguntarle y alejarse de él

Habían muchas cosas que no sabia de él, y muchas que realmente hubiera deseado no saber, y prefería evitar arriesgarse a saber más, pero, ¿y si la familia de Luis se involucraba en algo grave? ¿No debería ella involucrarse como una protectora de la tierra? Pero no era policía ni nada por el estilo, ella peleaba contra monstruos y seres poderosos que invaden y destruyen planeta, no mafias ni sectas diabólicas o algo por el estilo, no estaba segura de que eran, y tenia que reconocer que le daba miedo involucrarse, en ese momento suena el teléfono, ¿quién seria?

- Hola Ami – le saluda una voz con jovialidad – soy Katrina, mi hermano a tenido un pequeño contratiempo y me ofreci a acompañarte, ¿no te molesta? – hablo la chica con tal rapidez que Ami no pudo decir una palabra – te recogo en cinco minutos, no tardes – exclama antes de colgar

"valla esta chica" piensa Ami con el teléfono todavía en la mano, no le había dado tiempo ni de decir buenos días, parecía ser que tenia mucha prisa, ¿Qué estaría pasando? Lo que si tenia certeza era que sus planes se habían cambiado por completo, ahora no podría hablar con Luis, ¿y si le preguntaba a Katrina? Desecho esa idea de inmediato, no confiaba mucho en Katrina

- Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Luis – susurra la chica, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la recién despertada Mina le escuchara

- Buenos días Ami – exclama para luego cambiar su tono a uno pícaro - ¿preocupada por Luis? Veo que piensas mucho en él, hasta parecen amigos de toda la vida – exclama con una mirada en extremo maliciosa

- No entiendo a que te refieres,  solo somos amigos, y de paso lo investigo, no veo que tiene de raro

- Ami, si que eres inocente, ¿no ves lo que te hace? – dice con un tono exagerado – ese joven se encarga de seducir jóvenes, y poco a poco caerás en sus garras, ¿no ves el peligro en el que te encuentras? Puede romperte el corazón – termina de manera teatral

- Claro que veo el peligro y eso no es lo que me preocupa, temo más por mi cabeza, y deja de sobre actuar – termina la genio exasperada

- Esta bien, hay que ver, tu humor a disminuido mucho en estos meses, deberías relajarte más, buscar algo más que hacer ahora que ya no practicas para la competencia

- Si, lo se, y el tiempo se me acaba, apenas cuento con ¿cuánto? Aproximadamente con 6 semanas, el tiempo se va con rapidez, a propósito, ¿no tenias que hacer algo hoy? Mira que es casi mediodía

No había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando Mina ya estaba lista y despidiéndose en la puerta, antes de irse a la carrera mientras Ami la observaba con una sonrisa, esa chica nunca cambiaria, y eso era bueno, no le gustaría que lo hiciera, su dinamismo y manera despreocupada era parte importante de su personalidad, sin ella no seria la misma chica

Katrina era increíblemente puntual, pero Ami lo era también, pronto ambas chicas estaban en el centro comercial, la chica era a pesar de ser más joven, tenia más experiencia en lo que a material de compra se refería, por el momento la única que se compro ropa fue la menor, mientras que Ami se aburría terriblemente, era una chica, y le gustaba la ropa, pero no era su máxima diversión, de hecho se aburría rápido en una tienda, y más si iba con alguien que es prácticamente una extraña, si al menos estuvieran sus amigas seria más divertido, sobre todo si estuviera Serena, piensa mientras da un suspiro de melancolía, la extrañaba tanto, también a Rei, a Lita, de no ser por Mina y Richard, no sabría lo que habría hecho, aun así se sentía sola

Ami no sabia el motivo del por que Katrina tenia tanta prisa, pero lo hubiera entendido de haber salido 2 minutos más tarde, Luis cuelga el teléfono de manera frustrada, ¿Qué le había pasado a Ami? Se suponía que la recogería en un rato, bien, parecía que tenia que cambiar sus planes, de paso tenia que visitar a Sara, que acababa de llegar a Japón junto con Rebeca y la hermana menor de esta, pronto tendría que egresar a Noruega a arreglar varios asuntos y le hubiera gustado hablar con Ami, pero parecía que ahora tendría que retrasar sus planes, lo que le llamo la atención era Ami, ¿Dónde estaba? La chica no acostumbraba desaparecer ni nada por el estilo, aunque ella tenia derecho a tener sus propios planes y contratiempos, sonrió ante la ironía de la vida, si lo pensaba de otra manera era la primera vez que lo dejaban plantado, y no era algo muy agradable

Sin darse cuenta Ami dejo sola a Katrina por un momento y su atención se fijo en una librería, esperaba encontrar libros de estudio, pero en cambio solo vendían novelas, y algunos libros de computación, lo único que el intereso era una revista de medicina, con los últimos adelantos en lo que se refiere a nuevos medicamentos, claro en versión resumida que para ella non era suficiente, pero aun así estaba interesante

Ami no había notado a una niña de apenas 7 años que estaba a su lado, la niña estaba interesada en un libro de cuentos pero no lo alcanzaba, así que tímidamente jalo la falda de Ami

- Disculpa – hablo la pequeña con nerviosismo – me alcanzaría ese libro por favor señorita

- ¿Qué? A claro, disculpa, ¿Cuál deseas?

- El libro rojo que esta en la orilla

- Este – exclama mientras lo baja, era un libro rojo que tenia dibujado una hermosa rosa de color azul – la rosa azul – lee en voz alta el titulo - ¿es este?

- Si, ese, muchas gracias – exclama la pequeña con alegría mientras mira el libro – un amigo me lo recomendó mucho, pero no lo había encontrado en ninguna librería, es un libro muy raro

- ¿Y de que trata la historia? – pregunto curiosa, el libro se notaba que era para niños, lleno de dibujitos y estilo infantil

- Es sobre una hermosa rosa azul, que aparece para guiar a los que están perdidos, según el cuento, la leyenda dice que cuando se ve una rosa azul hay que seguirla antes de que esta desaparezca, y trae la buena suerte 

- Ami, con que aquí estabas – interrumpe Katrina, para luego fijar su atención a la niña y corre a abrazarla – Jessy, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón? ¿esta Rebeca contigo? ¿Donde esta?

Mientras tanto la niña logra librarse del abrazo de la chica y tomar un poco de aire, era una pequeña de cabello dorado, y ojos negro profundo, usaba lentes que le quedaban bastante bien y se notaban muy finos, sus alhajas eran de oro, un par de aritos pequeños, un hermoso anillo en forma de una estrella, y una pequeña cadena, eran joyas muy bonitas y discretas, pero algo exagerado para una niña de 7 años, por lo que era fácil suponer que su familia tenia muy buena posición económica

- Buenas tardes prima – saluda la niña – como puedes ver, estoy comprando un libro, llegamos ayer, si, mi hermana esta conmigo, de hecho se encuentra en la tienda de enfrente, y si me haces el favor, creo que tu deber es presentarme ante la señorita puesto que pareces conocerla bien

- A si, lo siento – exclama con gesto infantil – Jessy, te presento a Ami, es la chica genio de la ciudad, y tal vez de todo Japon, primera en su clase y muy estudiosa, Ami, te presento a mi prima Jessy, te llevarías muy bien con ella, es una genio, muy inteligente, pero a veces es demasiado seria para mi gusto

- Gracias por la presentación, pero creo que podías omitir ciertas partes – le contesta la niña con seriedad, y Ami tubo que hacer esfuerzo por reprimir una risita ante la situación, esa niña parecía más madura que la prima

- Es un placer conocerte, se ve que te agrada leer, a mi me gusta mucho ¿Cuál es tu tema favorito?

- Fantasía – contesta la niña con una gran sonrisa – me gusta de todo, pero el mejor es la fantasía

- A mi  me gustan los libros educativos, casi no he leído muchos libros de esa rama

- Los libros educativos son buenos, pero a mi me gusta mucho los libros de fantasía, aunque no son verdad, presentan un mundo diferente donde todo puede pasar si se tiene fe y valor, existen tantas cosas, es algo tan asombroso, yo creo que la fantasía es importante por que permite a las personas soñar, y tal vez, cumplir su sueño

- Esas son palabras muy hermosas – opina Ami con una sonrisa, mientras acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña – creo que seguiré tu consejo 

La niña solo asiente en respuesta, le agradaba esa chica, tenia una hermosa sonrisa, casi inocente, de pronto recordó que tenia que reunirse con su hermana y se le hacia tarde, su hermana se enojaría, detestaba la impuntualidad, estaba a punto de despedirse cuando ella entro por la puerta

- ¿Todavía estas aquí? – exclama una mujer de cabellera dorada – ya tenia miedo de que algo malo te hubiera pasado – luego su atención se fija en sus acompañantes – a claro, ahora entiendo, distrayendo a mi hermana, Katrina

- No te enojes prima, solo charlábamos – le contesta la chica con un gesto infantil – llegaron pronto, los esperaba hasta la próxima semana, es más, creí que no ibas a venir, con todos los problemas que tenias

- Sara lo pidió, ella dijo que quería venir a conocer Japón, sabes que su salud no es muy buena

- ¿Sara esta aquí? ¿y es que la dejaron viajar? 

- Si, pero el problema es que tenemos que regresar pronto y eso seria mucho para ella, por lo que se quedara un poco más de tiempo en Japón hasta que pueda volver a viajar, por cierto, tengo hambre, ¿nos acompañas a almorzar?

- Claro – en ese instante Ami se estaba sintiendo fuera de lugar, la pequeña Jessy pareció notarlo por que se acerco discretamente a su hermana

- Hermana, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero creo apropiado que te presente a alguien, ella es amiga de Katrina, su nombre es Ami, Ami, te presento a mi hermana Rebeca

De inmediato la memoria de la genio analizo la información, según sus registros Rebeca era uno de los pilares de la familia, según recordaba, la familia era demasiado grande para poder estar controlada por solo una persona, por eso al investigar más a fondo se dio cuenta de que existían los pilares o cabeceras, cada uno encargado de algo especifico, investigación y desarrollo, diplomacia, finanzas, red de información, leyes y aspectos legales, administración y control, de esto ultimo se encargaba el juez, de las demás se encargaban las cabeceras, y si su memoria no le fallaba la chica que tenia en frente era la encargada de la red de información, chica astuta y peligrosa, debía tener cuidado, pero, ¿Qué hacia ella en Japón? Se supone que ella reside entre América y Alemania, para cubrir ambos continente, rara vez viaja a Japón, y a todo esto, ¿Quién era Sara? No recordaba a nadie con ese nombre

- Ho, disculpe mi falta de educación – responde la joven, su asentó era bueno pero no perfecto, se notaba que era de origen Americano y su lengua era el ingles, pero hablaba bastante bien el Japonés, aunque para encargarse del puesto que tenia debía de saber bien varios idiomas, tenia unos hermosos ojos zafiro, y una edad entre los 27 y 30 años - ¿le apetecería acompañarnos a comer? Se a hecho muy tarde y tengo un poco de hambre

- No deseo molestar

- Al contrario, será un placer, y parece que se lleva muy bien con mi hermana, y estoy segura de que ella estará encantada – la pequeña le hacia signos de que aceptara con ojitos  brillantes, finalmente Ami cedió ante la invitación

- Acepto encantada, será un honor acompañarlas

- Al contrario – le responde Rebeca – no conozco mucho la ciudad, pero se de un buen restaurante, nos iremos en mi carro, Jessy ¿piensas llevar ese libro?

- Claro, con lo que me costo hallarlo no lo soltaría jamás

- La rosa azul, ¿no estas muy grande para creer en eso? Esa leyenda ni existe, ni como leyenda, solo se la inventaron para este libro, es solo un cuento

- Lo se, pero es bonito – la chica da un suspiro de resignación mientras paga el libro, y los otros veinte que su hermanita había apartado, esa niña era todo un caso

Mina maldecía por lo bajo, viendo el avión que se alejaba, había llegado tarde por solo unos minutos, había planeado todo perfectamente y no sirvió de nada, ahora tenia que esperar un mes

- Te dije que debíamos de llegar más temprano – le reprende su gato – pero claro, te quedaste dormida 

- Ya basta Artemis, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que me regañe un gato – suspira la joven – ahora ¿qué voy a hacer?

- Pues esperar un mes, ¿qué más?

- Pero es demasiado tiempo

- No tienes otro remedio, o es que piensas seguirlo hasta los Estados Unidos – exclama con sarcasmo, pero se arrepintió al ver como Mina ponía cara pensativa como analizando la idea – Mina NO iremos a los Estados Unidos, eso esta decidido

- Esta bien, no seas tan pesado, esperare, lo he hecho por tanto tiempo – el gatito se permite dar un suspiro de alivio

- ¿Mina? – pregunta una voz a sus espaldas - ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Darla? – pregunta la joven al reconocerla – nada especial, ¿y tu?

- Nada especial, solo paseaba, ¿ese gato es tuyo? – pregunta mientras estrellitas empiezan a formarse en sus ojos

- Si, su nombre es Artemis

- Pero que gatito más divino, déjame cargarlo – el pobre Artemis no alcanzo a ser lo suficientemente rápido para escapar, y ahora Mina observaba preocupada como esa chica le daba un abrazo de oso al pobre gato – y tiene una luna muy bonita en la frente

- Meow – alcanzo a decir el gato de manera débil, a lo cual Mina entendió como "necesito respirar" por que se estaba poniendo azul

- Será mejor que lo sueltes, creo que necesita aire – exclama preocupada

- ¿Tu crees? – pregunta con inocencia – pero si se ve bien con ese tono morado que esta agarrando, pero si insistes

En cuanto lo soltó, el gato corrió a refugiarse detrás de Mina, si de el dependiera se hubiera ido directo a su casa, pero no quería dejar sola a Mina, y esa chica, no le inspiraba nada bueno, es más, su energía le había parecido extraña, aunque tal vez eso se debía a la falta de circulación que tenia su sangre en ese momento

- Ahora me dirigía a la cafetería, ¿me acompañas?

- Esta bien – contesta Mina – no hay nada más interesante que hacer en este día

- Es una pena que mi hermana se acabara de ir, me hubiera gustado presentártela, es muy agradable, pero a veces se porta como una mandona

- ¿Tu solo vives con tu hermana verdad? La mencionas mucho, debes quererla bastante

- Si, es el único pariente que tengo, pero me regaña mucho, a pesar de que yo soy mayor que ella, cocina muy bien, y es muy ordenada

- Si, he probado tus almuerzos, tal vez algún día la conozca

- ¿Y tú? ¿cómo has estado? ¿aun piensas en aquello? – le pregunta mientras su voz cambiaba a un tono de ligera preocupación, la mirada de la rubia se vuelve entre triste e incomoda – lo siento, soy muy torpe, no quería hacerte recordar

- No importa, lamento que ese recuerdo perturbe mi estado de animo – contesta con algo de tristeza 

- No me gusta verte triste – termina la joven mientras piensa "no me gusta ver a las personas tristes ¿si  cumplo tu deseo serás feliz? Entonces, yo cumpliré lo que pediste el otro día"

- ¿En que piensas? – le pregunta la sailor con curiosidad – te quedaste callada, es muy raro en ti

- En nada, vamos a comer, tengo hambre y ya paso de mediodía

Artemis solo observaba la escena, mientras recordaba los eventos de hace varias semanas, Mina se había sentido realmente mal ese día, cuando le cancelaron el evento, le hubiera gustado tanto estar con ella, pero nadie estaba, Mina no era de las personas que buscaban consuelo cuando se sentían realmente mal, podían pedirlo para trivialidades, pero no para asuntos que la afectaran verdaderamente, y Artemis no pudo evitar sentirse mal por estar acompañando a Luna cuando Mina lo necesitaba, y por casualidades de la vida, quien apareció fue esa otra joven, en la cual no confiaba, y había algo en ella que no le agradaba

Desde aquel incidente se habían hecho amigas, bueno, ya lo eran pero su amistad se había hecho más fuerte, aun así ambas evitaban mencionarlo y era mejor, un suspiro escapa de los labios del gato, ¿por qué la vida tenia que ser tan complicada?

- Es curioso – exclama la chica – no tenia idea que los gatos suspiraran – una gruesa gota apareció en la cabeza del gato. Al igual que en la de su dueña

Haruka maldecía mientras se preparaba para asistir a la ridícula exhibición infantil sobre cuentos de hadas, era para los niños del orfanato y también estarían invitados los niños de un instituto medico que tenían ciertos problemas de autismo, Michiru también asistiría al evento, se había ofrecido como voluntaria, entonces Hotaru se quedaría sola, en otro tiempo tal vez se hubiera podido quedar Setsuna, pero esta no había dado señal de vida, al menos ambas estarían de nuevo antes de las 8 de la noche, aun así, no le gustaba dejar a Hotaru, no por que la sailor no supiera cuidarse, claro que no, no solo era la sailor más poderosa, si no que también por las dudas Haruka se había encargado de enseñarle defensa personal y la pequeña era una experta, tenia talento innato, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que se quedaría a estudiar con Keisy y Parapara, ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Bien, eso no importaba ni discriminaría a nadie por su nombre, la niña no tenia la culpa, y pensándolo bien, después de acostumbrarse no sonaba tan mal, lo que no quería era imaginar el estado de la casa al regresar, y pensar que creía que Keisy por si sola era difícil de controlar

- Nos vamos ya – anuncia Michiru – No olvides hacer tus deberes, no le abras la puerta a extraños

- No hay problema, ya soy mayor, y no es la primera vez que me quedo sola

- Y tampoco es la primera vez que esas chicas se quedan contigo – le dice Haruka – así que trata de no destruir la casa, no vallan a inundarla como la ultima vez

- No tengo la culpa que la tubería se rompiera – se defiende la pequeña

- Lo que si me gustaría saber es como se rompió – se pregunta la princesa de Urano – su versión me pareció un poco extraña

- Ya déjala Haruka, mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde – exclama Michiru mientras se sube al auto, y después de una despedida ambas se alejan

Mientras tanto, Darien y Lita se encontraban disfrutando de un helado en la cafetería de Andrew, era su rato de descanso y Darien aprovecho para acercarse un poco a la chica, la cual parecía estar más sola, ahora que no contaba con la compañía ni de Serena, Rei, Ami y hasta Mina parecía muy ocupada y casi no le prestaban atención, ese trabajo de medio tiempo había sido una salvación para la joven

- Ami esta actuando sola, al igual que Rei, me gustaría saber que han averiguado – comenta Darien casi al azar con algo de pesar

- Lo se, a mi también, solo quisiera que confiaran más en mi, Me siento tan inútil, como quisiera ayudar en algo

- No te preocupes, ya veras que pronto todo se resolverá, hay que tener animo

- Es lo que opinaría Serena, pero es tan difícil cuando nadie parece cooperar – exclama con un suspiro  - ¿Y que hay de Eliot? ¿has logrado comunicarte con el?

- No – dice en un suspiro de frustración – no es tan fácil como lo imagine, solo una vez he estado ahí y eso fue por que el me llamo

- ¿No hay esperanza de que él se comunique?

- Lo dudo mucho, pero seguiré esperando, es la única pista que tenemos, es increíble, después de tantos conflictos, tantas dimensiones a las que hemos llegado, y no encontrar una solución, es desconcertante

- Lo se, yo también me siento igual – termina la chica en un suspiro frustrado – tengo libre la tarde, buscare a Rei tal vez consiga algo, tengo al extraña sensación de que la culpa no es lo único que la aleja de nosotras

- Yo tengo que asistir a un evento infantil

- ¿Evento infantil?

- A beneficio de los niños, una especie de feria donde les darán a los niños dulces, y muchos irán disfrazados de personajes de cuentos de hadas, o algún personaje de fantasía,  se hace con el propósito de alegrar y alentar la imaginación de los niños, sobre todo por que varios de los niños que estarán son del hospital de niños autistas, se cree que podría ser una mejora

- Y te ofreciste de voluntario – le dice con una mirada dulce, no era una pregunta – es muy tierno, me gustaría ayudar

- Mejor será que trates de hablar con Rei, muchos de la universidad estarán ahí, incluso Haruka y Michiru asistirán, hay mucha ayuda no te preocupes

- Esta bien, veré que consigo – se despide Lita

Rei se encontraba en una gran biblioteca, le daba curiosidad lo que Serena le había pedido que investigara, había muchos detalles que no conocía, y tenía que investigar

- ¿Con estos libros están bien? – le pregunta Nicolás a la chica

- Si, gracias – le responde la sacerdotisa

¿Desde hace cuanto confiaba más en Nicolás que en las chicas?, tal vez desde que él sabia menos que cualquier otro, se había convertido en una persona en quien podía confiar, discreta, aunque pensándolo bien él no tenia ningún amigo con quien conversar, pero nunca le insistía, y con el tiempo habían aprendido a tratarse

Pero a veces, como le gustaría tener un novio, pero pensándolo bien, ¿Cómo seria la relación? No podía estar con una persona que fuera normal, por que ella era una sailor, tenia secretos que no podía compartir, Serena había tenido suerte, como le gustaría que más hubieran reencarnado del milenio de plata, o tal vez alguien que pueda acompañarla en esa carga, pero era imposible, tal vez su destino era ese, después de todo

- ¿Qué precisamente estamos buscando? – le pregunta el joven

- No estoy segura, todo lo que tenga que ver con fisuras, sellos, maleficios

- ¿No entiendo para que lo necesitas? 

- Es algo personal, tu solo ayúdame, o bien puedes irte con mi abuelo – se ríe al ver la cara de espanto que puso el chico, su abuelo estaba cada vez más enamoradizo y Nicolás era quien terminaba pagando sus extravagancias

- Claro que no, es un placer ayudarte – contesta el joven, con decisión, mientras Rei volvía a su tarea

El almuerzo fue exquisito, todo empezó a ser más divertido para Ami después de que Rebeca y su hermana aparecieron, Jessy era una chica muy lista para ser una niña, y no sabia como, la había convencido de que fueran a su casa para poder enseñarle su nueva biblioteca personal, ya que la niña pensaba quedarse una buena temporada en Japón. Mientras tanto, Rebeca hablaba a solas con su prima en el estudio

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? – le pregunta Rebeca de manera divertida - ¿acaso estas celosa? Luis se fue hace poco, parece ser que tenía una conversación pendiente con una chica llamada Ami Mizuno, pero no la encontró, ¿se puede saber que estas tramando?

- ¿Yo? Nada – contesta con infinita inocencia

- Katrina, tal vez mi red de espionaje no esta en Japón, aun tengo ese asunto pendiente si se piensan establecer aquí, pero aun así no insultes mis habilidades

- Esa chica es peligrosa para Luis, solo lo protejo, busca algo, no se que quiere, pero no puede quedarse cerca

- Para mi que estas celosa – contesta la otra con una sonrisa divertida – eres demasiado obsesiva con tu hermano, el sabe lo que hace y hasta donde puede llegar, pero en algo puedes tener razón – exclama mientras se levanta

- ¿Qué harás? – le pregunta con curiosidad

- Sara estaba interesada en el asunto, la llevare con ella y que sea ella la que juzgue, después ya veremos, pero tendrás que resignarse a el veredicto que ella de – exclama ella como fin de la conversación

Ami revisaba los libros, bastante interesantes si le gustaba los cuentos, aunque había una sección de castillos de cuentos de hadas que llamo mucho su atención

- Disculpa Jessy, ¿alguna vez has visto un castillo parecido a este? – pregunta enseñándole el dibujo que le había hecho Richard, la niña miraba el dibujo con atención

- Es uno clásico de cuento de hadas, por las torres, pero también los usaban mucho en la edad media, he incluso en el milenio pasado había varios de este diseño, pero lo peculiar son las estatuas y los grabados en las torres, ¿de donde saco ese dibujo?

- Un amigo me lo dio, es un juego de adivinanzas – miente la genio con seguridad - el me dijo que no podía adivinar que tipo de castillo era con solo este dibujo, y como te gustan tanto los castillos pensé que podrías saberlo – se arriesgo Ami a decir

Era algo que normalmente no hubiera hecho, dar su mejor pista a una niña de 7 años, pero considerando que empezaba a desesperarse, cualquier alternativa le estaba pareciendo buena, y esa niña nunca la relacionaría con nada, era solo un juego y no se estaba arriesgando en nada

- Creo que se de un castillo parecido, pero no completamente – exclama mientras saca uno de sus libros favoritos, completamente infantil, y se lo pasa a la genio 

- Castillo de cristal – lee el titulo – es verdad, se parecen mucho, pero este castillo es de un cuento, y es de cristal – opina la genio - ¿de que trata?

- Es sobre una hermosa princesa, atrapada en un castillo hecho de cristal, su padre había sido muy malo con la gente, y esta en respuesta maldijo el castillo, y todos sus habitantes murieron, solo una niña sobrevivió, la princesa, pero quedo atrapada, por que si salía de las puertas del castillo moriría, y por mucho tiempo vivió en las torres del castillo, tenia un hermoso jardín, y bellas habitaciones, pero estaba sola y triste, el castillo le hacia compañía, ya que este, en algún momento, había cobrado vida y la protegía como su tesoro, con el tiempo gente empezó a vivir cerca del castillo y llenos de curiosidad entraron al hermoso castillo de cristal

- ¿Y no dice como nació el castillos? ¿o al obtener la maldición se hizo de cristal?

- No, ya era de cristal, no dice como nació, siempre fue de cristal pero no había nada que lo pudiera romper, con el tiempo llegaron los turistas, pero nunca pudieron pasar a la parte alta del castillo, por que estaba sellada, un día, un joven había entrado como muchos a ver el castillo, su padre se había mudado hace poco y le daba curiosidad, mientras observaba noto que una hermosa rosa azul se reflejaba, trato de atraparla, y esta desapareció, para luego aparecer a unos metros de él, el la siguió, y esta se movilizaba, hasta que lo condujo a un pasaje que lo llevo directamente hacia una puerta secreta, y al abrirlo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, y se enamoro de ella

- ¿Entonces él la rescato? – pregunta interesada, era una hermosa historia de cuento de hadas después de todo, y Ami era en el fondo una romántica 

- El libro termina cuando el descubre que el núcleo del castillo estaba vivo, y para que la princesa pudiera salir tenia que destruirlo, por que estaba contaminado, el castillo acepto morir para que la princesa fuera feliz, pero ella no lo permitió, por que también se había enamorado del castillo, ya que fue su compañero en la soledad, y dijo que prefería morir encerrada antes de destruirlo

- Es muy tierno, entonces, ¿Qué paso con el joven?

- El se resigno a que la joven nunca lo amaría, pero siempre iba la visitaría y le haría compañía, aun así, cuando ella le pregunto como había entrado el le contesto que una rosa azul le había guiado, y ella quedo extrañada por que en el castillo no habían rosas, y menos azules, jamás se descifro el misterio

- ¿Por eso estabas interesada en el libro?

- Si, como leí la primera historia siempre quise saber que era la rosa azul, este libro es el ultimo que a escrito su autora, es Japonesa por eso es más fácil conseguirlo en Japón

- ¿Y de quien es? – pregunta interesada

- Es una sacerdotisa, se llama Rika Akimoto, me encantan sus libros, aunque la mayoría tienen un final algo triste – los ojos de Ami casi se salen de su lugar por la sorpresa, ¿Rika Akimoto? ¿la misma que había estado buscando? No tenia idea que ella haya escrito libros infantiles, y se dio cuenta que el tremendo parecido que tenia el castillo donde estaba Serena, y el de cristal, no podía ser una simple coincidencia, podía ser una pista, pero, ¿Cuánto de lo escrito tiene relación y cuanto es solo fantasía?

- ¿Qué otros libros a escrito ella? – pregunta con curiosidad

- Hay varios, su ultimo libro que es la rosa azul, aun no lo leo pero un amigo me contó sobre él y dice que es muy bueno y que habla bastante de la misteriosa rosa, el otro se llama Prisión en el océano, es sobre un joven que queda prisionera en una mansión, la cual estaba en una pequeña isla que nadie conocía y busca la manera de regresar con los seres que ama, y también esta "sueño con las estrella" es sobre un hombre que obtuvo una rara enfermedad y perdía la razón, tenia sueños extraños que poco a poco acababan con su vida, hasta que finalmente el pudo vencer toda las adversidades de sus pesadillas recordando que tenia muchas personas que lo querían y tenia que volver con su familia

- Sus libros parecen tristes para ser infantiles

- También tiene dos de cuentos de hadas, sobre una hermosa unicornio que se enamora de un dragón, pero no pueden quedarse juntos por que ambos eran muy diferentes, y siempre discutían, finalmente la unicornio muere de una enfermedad que había tenido desde hace muchos años y el dragón muere poco después a su lado, de esta manera ambos quedan juntos en la eternidad, se la recomiendo, es una historia de lo más tierna y dulce, conmueve el corazón, la historia se llama Alus

- ¿Alus?, ¿Por qué?

- Era el nombre del dragón, tal vez sea por eso, la otra no la he adquirido todavía, no me acuerdo como se llama

Ami miraba los libros con detenimiento, no sabia que relación podrían tener todas esas historias con Serena, pero era una pista entre nada, tenia que intentarlo, hasta que lograra descubrir donde se encuentra Rika Akimoto, si tan solo Rei le ayudara seria mejor

- Veo que se entretienen – menciona Rebeca - ¿Te gustaría un recorrido por la casa? Te presentare a Sara 

Sara, ese nombre le traía un recuerdo a la mente de Ami, pero no estaba segura, había varias Saras en la familia de Luis, pero solo una por generación, y no era uno de los pilares, eso estaba segura, no tenia idea de cual era su posición dentro de la jerarquía

- Me encantaría – contesto cortésmente

En la casa de las sailor de los planetas exteriores, Hotaru se encontraba sola, preparaba algo para darles de sus amigas, solo unos cuantos bocadillos

- Hola Hotaru – le saluda su Amiga, con un grupo de libros bajo el brazo – mi madre no me creyó que viniera a estudiar, hasta yo estoy asustada

- En algo bueno te tenia que influenciar – se ríe la chica – no es justo que la corriente solo fluya en una dirección

- Está bien, como sea – exclama mientras se acomoda en la sala – ¿y tus tutores?

- No están, ahora voy a la cocina, ¿me esperas un rato en la sala? espero que no hagas desastres

- Claro que no, no te preocupes – exclama imitando un falso gesto ofendido, para luego sonreír - ¿y Parapara no ha venido?

- No, llegas muy temprano, se supone que llegarían a las cuatro

- Te quejas que siempre llego tarde y ahora de que llegue temprano – se molesta la chica, pero se notaba que su enojo era falso – esta bien, me acomodare y te espero en la sala – termina haciendo justo lo que había dicho

Serena considero que ya era el momento de volver a intentar comunicarse con sus amigas, pero se sentía nerviosa, ¿Qué les diría? En su mente trato de analizar una buena excusa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna, así que opto por dejar que su corazón la guiara, y extrañamente su corazón se negaba a obedecer, extrañaba tanto a sus amigas, pero tenia esa ligera sensación de que no era correcto llamarlas, y no estaba segura de que pensar, como las extrañaba, a pesar de que el tiempo corría a gran velocidad, estaba consiente, según lo que le contaron, que a veces el tiempo avanza más rápido en la dimensión donde se encuentra el castillo, pero a veces le da por pararse, y bien, era un verdadero caos, pero nadie se fijaba mucho en eso, se pregunto cuanto tiempo habría pasado

Había decidido iniciar por lo fácil, llamaría a Lita, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcar algo paso rozando cerca de ella a una gran velocidad, fue tan rápido que solo sintió cuando el viento fue cortado y aquel objeto pasaba cerca de su mano, una flecha, una certera flecha había sido disparada a la distancia, apuntando directamente al celular que tenia en la mano, el cual estaba atravesado por la flecha y fijado firmemente en el suelo

Serena solo se voltea, y su expresión de asombro cambio con gran rapidez a una de extremo enojo infantil, como la de un niño que le han quitado un juguete

- Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunta enojada al niño que sostenía el arco con mano firme, pero el no pareció inmutarse, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada casi perdida – respondeme, no sabes que jugar con flechas es peligro, pudiste lastimarme 

- No se preocupe, tengo muy buena puntería – le contesta el chico con voz educada y tranquila, Serena quería estrangularlo – ahora con su permiso

- Espera un momento que no he terminado, regresa acá – se queja la chica, asiendo esfuerzos por recordar el nombre del chico ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?, ¿Allan? ¿Ángel?, si, es Ángel, muy parecido al nombre de su madre, Ángela, pero este ya se había ido – que odioso, todos los niños son iguales, me recuerda a mi hermano

Un joven caminaba por las calles de Japón, se sentía intranquilo, había hecho lo que nunca había ni imaginado hacer, romper las reglas más importantes, el que era tan respetuoso de las normas y solo lo había hecho una vez en caso de extrema urgencia y con un verdadero motivo, suspiro, ese era un verdadero motivo, pero no lo suficiente

Tenia curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba, a estas alturas llego a pensar que el mundo había desaparecido, pero todo seguía normal, solo era esa molesta incomodidad de la puerta del tiempo, ilusión era un lugar donde se conectaban varias dimensiones, pero la puerta que comunicaba hacia el futuro estaba sellada, y la energía venia de la tierra, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo, y para colmo no sabia en que parte de Japón estaba, había llegado con la intención de ver a las guerreras de la luna llena, y al príncipe Endimión, pero no parecía haber suerte en ninguno de los aspecto, no tenia idea de cómo encontrarlo, estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de varios niños

- Disculpa – le pregunta una criatura de apenas 5 años, una niña con dos coletas que le recordó por un momento a otra mayor de cabellos rosados

- ¿Si pequeña? – le pregunta con dulzura, adoraba a los niños, por algo era el sacerdote de ilusión, protector de los sueños hermosos, y los niños tenían los sueños más hermosos

La niña solo lo observaba con detenimiento, hasta que una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

- Lo sabia, mira hermana, es un unicornio – dijo la niña refiriéndose a otra niña idéntica que estaba a su lado, seguro su gemela 

- No, es un mago pero con sangre de unicornio – contesta la otra niña con inocencia, a Eliot solo le sale una gota por la cabeza

- Es un unicornio, no vez que tiene un cuerno, y sus ojos son de unicornio – técnicamente los Pegasos y los unicornios se parecen, pensó el joven desechando de inmediato esas ideas

- Pero nunca has visto a un unicornio – le alega la otra

- Niñas, lamento desilusionarlas pero – no término cuando estaba rodeado de varios niños, ¿de donde habían salido tantos? Y en eso se da cuenta, estaba en una exposición infantil de cuentos de hadas para los niños, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? 

Cuando salio de ilusión lo hizo buscando a las personas que defendían la tierra, a aquellas que tuvieran el sueño de protegerla a toda costa, esperando encontrar a las guerreras ya que después de lo que paso con Neherenia, el no se había repuesto lo suficiente para buscarlos directamente desde sus sueños, y el trabajo era demasiado, pensó que seria más fácil de esa manera, pero ahora estaba rodeado por varios niños entre 3 y 6 años, los cuales le miraban como si fuera un objeto curioso

- Disculpe ¿Por qué se viste así? – pregunto una niña, la mayor del circulo, tendría casi 7 años - ¿promociona alguna historia? ¿Qué personaje? ¿es usted un mago?

- Que no, es un unicornio – defendía la niña – tiene un cuerno dorado – exclamo refiriéndose al cristal dorado

- Está bien – acepta la hermana – es un unicornio mago, pero eso es lo de menos, esta muy guapo ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – exclama con ojitos dulces de enamorada, al joven solo le sale una gota, ¿pero que pensaba esa niña? Era demasiado joven

- Ya niñas, no molesten – les interrumpe una joven de 19 años, mientras aparta a las niñas las cuales se quejan pero igual se alejan buscando sus propios asuntos, ella vuelve su atención al joven – hola, soy Daiana, encargada del evento, me imagino que vino como voluntario para la obra, por la ropa que trae, es realmente muy original, ¿Dónde la consiguió? Eso no importa, será mejor que nos demos prisa – exclama ella sin dar tiempo a replicar

Serena miraba con frustración los trozos que habían quedado del aparato, ahora estaba inservible, ¿Qué hacer? Se sentía tan desesperada que quería llorar

- ¿No puedes repararlo? Se que puedes, inténtalo – ruega la chica con ojitos de cachorrito, pero de nada le servia

- Lo lamento – le contesta Cesar – pero si bien me has contado, fue Ángel quien lo arruino, y adrede de colmo, así que lo siento

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver? Ese niño casi  me lastimo 

- Tiene mucho que ver, si decidió que debe ser destruido, es por que lo considero peligroso, y como ser oscuro, no dudo en lanzar esa flecha, solo le tomo menos de un minuto decidir, y dos segundo en disparar, si lo reparo me metería en serios problemas

- Pero ese niño no puede tener tanta autoridad, me quejare con alguien – el joven solo negó con la cabeza

- Si la tiene, es el protegido de Daniel, el hijo de Alus, el consentido de Leonor, y para colmo, el hijo predilecto de Ángela, te aseguro que tiene una autoridad muy fuerte, y como ser oscuro es peligroso ir en su contra, ellos establecen las normas

- Pero eso es injusto, en esclavista, privan de derecho a los demás, deberían de oponerse

- En estas circunstancias es imposible – exclama con un suspiro – son solo normas de seguridad, deberías resignarte

- ¿Resignarme? Que otra se resigne, yo no puedo tolerar esto, era muy importante para mi comunicarme con mis amigas y no dejare que un niño mimado lo arruine – se queja la chica con fuerza asiendo un berrinche, pero en el fondo el joven le dio la razón, estaban siendo extremistas, por que Ángel actuaba directamente bajo en consentimiento de Ángela, y hablando de la reina de roma

- Parece que deseas armar una revolución – exclama Ángela, mientras se acercaba – necesito hablar contigo a solas – dijo refiriéndose a Serena, te espero abajo, Cesar, dile a Gabriel que de una revisión del perímetro,  todo esta muy calmado, más de lo que me gustaría, ayúdala con la comunicación – el joven solo asienten en contestación 

Ángela se movía como una sombra, y tan rápido como apareció, desapareció, esos chicos desconcertaban tanto a Serena, en un momento eran dulces, en otro agresivos, ahora Ángela parecía más fría que un bloque de hielo, en fin, cambiaban de humor más rápido que ella, y eso era decir mucho

- Parece un general en este momento – se quejo la chica – y aprovechando, tengo una queja pendiente

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado – le advierte el joven – por que de todos, ella es la más peligrosa para ti

- ¿Ella? ¿de que habla? – pregunto desconcertada

- Ángela es realmente peligrosa como enemiga, se comporta más como un ser oscuro que como uno de luz, es amable y es justa, pero aun así, no le quita lo peligrosa

- Ellos dijeron que Daniel era peligroso, y Leonor también

- Desde mi punto de vista, ellos son a los que debes de acercarte si quieres protección, Daniel es fuerte, pero le gusta la dulzura y la inocencia, no te haría daño, Leonor esta muy cerca, solo que ella teme equivocarse y dañar a alguien injustamente, trata de ser lo más justa que puede, aunque a veces se enoja y lastima a terceros, pero una vez que te conoce es muy difícil que te haga daño, Alus es más sobre protector, pero Ángela es la juez

- Pero según se, ella es un ser de luz, y no puede matar a alguien

- No, no puede, pero no por moral, si no por un hechizo poderoso que le impusieron desde pequeña, una especie de sello inconsciente, alimentado con su propia energía, es casi imposible de destruir, diría que imposible pero dicen que nada es imposible, ella no puede matar, pero es juez, si ordena la muerte de alguien, un ser oscuro acatara la orden sin problema, por eso ten cuidado

- No te preocupes, no en vano soy sailor Moon, tanto tiempo enfrentando villanos me ha enseñado a cuidarme, como a no fiarme de las apariencias, podrán parecer peligrosos pero solo están asustados, se que no tendré problemas

- Si, asustados como animales, y recuerda que los animales asustados son aun más peligrosos y agresivos

- No te preocupes – exclama guiñando un ojo – y por el momento, que te parece si buscas una manera por la cual pueda comunicarme

- Eres realmente un caso lo sabias – exclama negando con la cabeza, ella solo se ríe, pero algo llamo su atención - ¿Qué pasa?

- Me pareció haber visto algo – exclama mientras se limpia los ojos – de seguro fue mi imaginación, ya me voy – exclama moviendo la mano en despedida

Pero aquel objeto había captado su atención, ¿Qué era? Era azul, en medio de las flores del jardín, si no fuera imposible abría jurado que era una rosa azul, tal vez fue su imaginación

La vista era, interesante, esa la mejor manera en que la podría definir Setsuna, después de tanto camino por recorrer, era claro que no se podrían seguir utilizando los pasillos, ahora la única manera de cruzar era entre dimensiones, lo que significaba recorrer distancias más largas por lugares más extraños, como ahora, que la única manera de pasar era escalando aquellas altas montañas, al menos tenían buen equipo de alpinismo, ¿de donde lo había sacado? No tenia ni idea, ni le importaba demasiado saber ese detalle, por suerte tenia su buena habilidad para escalar y no había tenido problemas

La montaña era bien inclinada, las rocas se desprendían con facilidad lo que dificultaba la subida, pero aun así pudo llegar hasta la sima sin contratiempo, aunque cansada y esforzándose por regular su respiración, no estaba acostumbrada a esas actividades

- ¿cansada? – le dice en tono sarcástico, el estaba completamente bien y listo para continuar – ¿Deseas descansar un poco?

- No gracias – contesta con orgullo, aunque se le notaba que era mentira 

- Aquí  hay una excelente vista, nos quedaremos un rato para verificar algunos datos

Setsuna no pudo evitar sonreír con incomodidad, sabia que el trayecto era un poco pesado para ella, él era una persona por demás odiosa en ocasiones, según sabia y había comprobado por ella misma rara vez tomaba algo en serio, y si podía burlarse de alguien lo hacia

- Este castillo es muy grande ¿Cómo nació? – pegunta la joven de manera casual aun sabiendo que lo había preguntado antes, pero tenia la esperanza de tener más suerte esta vez, además, esta vez, realmente tenia curiosidad

- Este castillo es bastante antiguo – le contesta mientras observa el horizonte - aunque no tanto, tendrá sus 1500 años, no estoy seguro, cuando fue creado, no era tan grande, aunque si tenia un tamaño bastante considerable, ves todo este paisaje – pregunta señalando distintas zonas

- Si, hay bastante variedad de escenarios

- Cada uno tiene su propia historia, su propia firma, o si propia identidad, nada nació a la casualidad, este castillo a sido transformado a través de los siglos por cada uno de sus habitantes, y cada persona lo decoraba según su agrado, poco a poco se hizo más y más grande, hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy, aquí la historia ya esta terminada, toda historia tiene que llegar a su fin en algún momento

El joven a su lado había demostrado bastante amabilidad, y había algo en ellos que le impedía desconfiar, tal vez por que a pesar de que no demostraran abiertamente sus emociones, estaban rodeados por un sentimiento de melancolía, incluso ahora, que él parecía absorto viendo aquel paisaje, tan extraño para ella, pero era difícil imaginar una montaña nevada al lado de un desierto, solo faltaba que le dijeran que habían creado la tierra de algodones de azúcar, y lo peor es que lo creería

Por un momento decide examinar a aquel joven, a simple vista tendría unos 25 años, era un poco más alto que ella, sus ojos eran rojos, un rojo casi vivo y llameante, pero no le extrañaba, sus ojos en su forma verdadera eran rojos, era el único signo que perduraba en sus dos formas, aquellos ojos casi místicos, su piel era pálida, claro, era extremadamente resistente al calor, el sol no le afectaba, solo había un detalle que le llamo la atención

- Tu cabello no es completamente rojo – se extraña la sailor, no sabiendo por que le había interesado ese detalle – algunos cabellos son negros, ¿cómo puedes usarlo suelto a pesar de no ser liso – curiosamente habían varios cabellos negros que no había notado antes, le daban más contraste a aquellos cabellos rojos, dándole un color oscuro – incluso pareciera que estuviera vivo

Realmente ese cabello seria envidiado por cualquier mujer, era largo hasta un poco arriba de la cintura, a pesar de no ser completamente liso era extremadamente dócil, parecía que nunca se enredara, lo cual era un milagro por que siempre lo usaba suelto, incluso parecía tener su propio brillo, ella podía darse el lujo de usarlo suelto por que era completamente liso, al igual que el de Rei, le resultaba fácil, pero el de él era diferente, más ondulado y en mayor cantidad

- En cierta forma lo esta, créeme si te digo que muchos lo usarían corto si pudieran, incluso Leonor, ¿Sabes lo que es movilizarse con ese cabello? Ella es una guerrera, entrenar se le dificulta con ese cabello hasta el tobillo y por eso solo lo maneja con trenza

- ¿Entonces por que no simplemente se lo cortan? – aunque para ella seria una lastima, ella no era de las personas que le importara mucho su cabello o su cuidado, pero hasta ella se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era el cabello de esas criaturas, desde el de Ángela con sus bucles dorados hasta el de Leonor, la cual no se lo soltaba nunca de esa larga trenza que usaba, y la cual le llegaba hasta el tobillo 

- Por que vuelve a crecer, era uno de los tantos experimentos de Anna, un tratamiento para resaltar la belleza  del cabello que ella estaba inventando y que nos dio a algunos cuando éramos pequeños, pero lo único que hizo era que creciera a su propia voluntad, si intentamos cortarlo volverá a crecer a su tamaño original, al menos nunca tenemos que cortarlo, una vez que escoge el tamaño que desea se queda así

- Pero eso es muy extraño

- No tanto como las otras locuras que inventaba Anna, ella era muy buena y todo, pero era terrible para inventar todo tipo de cosas, lo bueno es que sus inventos nunca fallaban

- Pero eso no contesta por que tu cabello no es completamente Rojo

- No sabia que te interesara tanto mi cabello – se burla el chico - ¿acaso te gusta? – pregunta de una manera demasiado in sinuosa

- Claro que no – se defiende la chica – es solo que me pareció extraño, solo un presentimiento

- Es por que sientes la energía, es levemente diferente la energía entre los dos tonos pero aun así lo sentiste, y si, es curioso aun para mi, es genético, mi padre tenia el cabello negro, y mi madre rojizo, ellos tenían diferentes energías, y gracias a Anna solo se me refleja en el cabello, creeme que muchos enfermaron y hasta murieron por esa razón, es difícil mezclar razas diferentes

- Los padres de ustedes crearon el  castillo ¿verdad? ¿qué les paso?

- Esa es otra historia – suspira el joven – es hora de ponernos en marcha, pronto tendremos que ir por los otros dos sellos – la joven solo asiente antes de iniciar la marcha

Demasiados misterios, demasiadas historias, tal vez tendría que estar una vida para poder saber todo lo que realmente ocurrió en aquellos muros, había tantas preguntas, y su mente sabia que seria muy difícil hallar la respuesta a todas ellas

El recorrido continuaba, había que escalar esa pequeña cordillera, la cual servia antes como entrenamiento para los seres de luz, ¿y el lugar donde entrenaban los seres oscuro? El le contesto que era mejor no saberlo, y estaba segura de que no era muy agradable

Ya se sentía mejor, al menos mentalmente su energía estaba estabilizándose, ahora se sentía mucho mejor y miraba cosas que antes no había apreciado cuando recién llego al castillo.

La Energía de Daniel la envolvía, el había colocado algún conjuro para que estuvieran unidos, la protegía como una capa de protección que la envolvía, era casi calido, un escudo de protección para evitar la influencia del castillo, en parte se lo agradecía, pero también le molestaba, no le gustaba que ningún extraño tuviera tanta influencia en ella. Cuando Serena le pregunto por que era ella la que lo acompañaba, no le había dicho precisamente la verdad, ambos estaban unidos por algún vinculo invisible, claro que era una unión fácil de romper, pero si lo hacia el castillo empezaría a drenar su energía

Tenia que reconocer que nunca había estado en una situación parecida, era entre divertido y odioso, ella era una Outer, guardiana del tiempo, siempre había un aire de dignidad a su alrededor, siempre el trato que todos le daban a ella era de respeto, incluso la pequeña dama la trataba con un aire de solemnidad, por eso era cómico encontrarse en esa situación, y no podía deshacer eso, sabia perfectamente en que situación se encontraba, al menos su mente estaba completamente despejada y sus pensamientos eran más claros ahora

- Nunca has pensado en casarte – le pregunta el joven con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras subían la montaña más alta de la cordillera

- No, tengo demasiados asuntos para pensar en eso – le contesta con toda la seriedad que puede, mientras trata de sostenerse, había hecho muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca largos recorridos escalando montañas sin el apoyo de sus poderes, a diferencia de las otras, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo convertida en sailor Plut, ahora que no podía transformarse, se sentía incomoda

- Eres muy bonita, deberías pensarlo

- ¿Por qué mejor no te concentras en la misión? – responde con fastidio, pero mejor decide invertir la pregunta antes de que se vuelva intolerable - ¿y tu? ¿nunca has pensado en casarte y dejar de molestar?

- Si, pero por desgracia ya esta casada, así que tendré que seguir molestando a las demás chicas – le contesta con indiferencia, tal vez la sailor debería sentirlo por ser entrometida, pero ese sujeto inspiraba de todo menos lastima 

- ¿Y por que no te la robas? No veo que seas el tipo de persona que se resigna

- claro que no, pero es muy necia y no he logrado quitársela

- Que lastima – contesta con clara ironía

- Hoy pareces de buen humor, al menos no has estado tan seria

- Tal vez el carácter sea contagioso – contesta con la misma indiferencia

- Lo dudo, más creo que no tenías a nadie que se atreviera a molestarte, apuesto a que todos te ven con respeto, ¿no te aburre? Siempre tan seria y dedicada, si no es tu deber en la puerta es en batalla, o en alguna otra tarea, creo que te tomas la cosas muy en serio, hay que ponerle un poco de humor a la vida

- Puedo manejarlo a la perfección – le contesta mientras termina de subir, y por un momento queda impresionada por el paisaje – es realmente hermoso

Las estrellas ya habían salido y cubrían el firmamento, los colores cambiaban para dar paso a la noche, un curioso y hermoso atardecer puesto que no había sol, pero aun así hermoso, poco a poco el cielo se oscurece, estaban en la cima de la montaña más alta, pronto llegarían a la pradera, un poco más aya un pequeño bosque rodeaba una estructura que parecía una pirámide, y después un lago, del cual se reflejaban las estrellas, todo reflejaba tanta paz y calma, cada detalle había sido pensado con tanto cuidado, ¿cómo lo habían construido?

- Hermoso verdad – le dice con un aire de arrogancia

- ¿Cómo es que han creado todos estos paisajes?

- Tiempo, poder, los hechizos adecuados, tu podrías hacerlos si sabes como, y sobre todo el deseo y sueños, no por nada este era un castillo de ilusiones, pero no solo se puede lograr en este lugar, el mundo tiene muchos secretos, esto es solo una copia de lo que es realmente el planeta, hay demasiados secretos y bellezas en la tierra, deberías tomarte algo de tiempo para apreciarlo de vez en cuando

- No deberías juzgar a los demás – le acusa la joven – mi deber es primero, y aunque no lo creas es muy importante, no poseo ese tiempo

- Y eso que eres la guardiana del tiempo, que ironía las de la vida

- Mejor continuemos, aun queda camino por cruzar, ¿no pudieron hacer caminos más fáciles?

- El refugio donde nos encontramos actualmente era el mío, no me preocupe por agregarle aburridos pasillos, son deprimentes, mejor cruzar paisajes

- Nunca has pensado en tomar las cosas más en serio

- Si, pero era demasiado deprimente, de esta forma es más relajado y divertido, el sello se encuentra en la pirámide, ya casi terminamos – dice mientras empiezan a descender – por cierto, ¿Cómo quieres que te llamen? ¿Setsuna, sailor plut o señorita Meiou

- Me da lo mismo el nombre – contesta con indiferencia mientras desciende también

- Entonces puedo llamarte pequeña Águila o halcón  – dice con una sonrisa traviesa, ella lo mira con cara de incertidumbre, él, al verla, solo sonríe – nunca has pensado en que animal te podrías parecer

- No, nunca

- Pues para mi, te pareces a un halcón, poderoso, hermoso, libre, solitario, y medio arrogante – se ríe ante esto ultimo

- Yo no soy arrogante – exclama ofendida

- Esta bien, entonces serás un pichón, como eres un pichón, te llamare pimpollo -  gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, el logra esquivar el golpe de la chica

- Ni se te ocurra – dice en un tono amenazante

- Pero es un apelativo bonito, nunca lo he usado, serás la primera, así que siéntate honrada

- O, gracias, pero prefiero rechazar el ofrecimiento – exclama con enojo 

- Será mejor que guardes silencio, o te escucharan pimpollo – Setsuna murmura algo ininteligible, antes de volver a lanzar otra roca, que para alegría de esta, si logro dar en el blanco

- Auch, tienes buena puntería pimpollo, ojos de un águila 

- Que no me llames así

- Está bien, ¿y dulzura?

- MENOS

- Esta bien, me quedo con pimpollo – exclama alejándose rápido con una sonrisa como la de un niño que disfruta de una travesura

Mina se encontraba caminando furtivamente por los pasillos, esta vez no la agarrarían como la ultima vez, estaba bien disfrazada y había memorizado todos los guiones de espionaje, esta vez llegaría a su objetivo sin ser descubierta, observa a ambos lados antes de cruzar, pero en ese momento choca con otra persona, que más que persona parecía una montaña

- Creí decirle señorita que no puede pasar sin una cita – le contesta el hombre al verla

- ¿se refiere a mí? – contesta con una sonrisa tonta – debe estar equivocado, nunca nos habíamos visto

- pues yo juraría que es la misma joven a quien e sacado más de 5 veces hoy y 10 en la ultima semana

- ¿En serio? Debe estar equivocado, pero le perdono su error, después de todo errar de madrugar más temprano – aquel solo la mira con señal de incomprensión mientras una pequeña gota crece sobre su cabeza – o algo parecido, ahora con permiso

- No se preocupe, la acompaño a la salida

Mina solo tubo que resignarse mientras de nuevo estaba en la puerta de salida, esto era el colmo, todos sus intentos fallaban y ya no sabia a quien maldecir, mientras se desquita con una piedra que tubo el infortunio de estar en su camino, lo malo para la joven es que estaba bien enterrada y ella termino más lastimada que la piedra, "maldita piedra" alcanza a pensar antes de dar saltitos mientras sostenía su adolorido pie, un hombre de edad miraba todo esto con una sonrisa

- Parece que de nuevo no lo consiguió – exclama el anciano antes de doblar su periódico, se sentaba siempre en ese lugar para el almuerzo, y ahora era más entretenido, le había agarrado cariño a esa insistente rubia – no deseas sentarte a mi lado, traje mucha comida para mi solo

- Se ve delicioso – exclama al ver aquel magnifico banquete, hasta con postre y ya dividido en dos, eso le recordó que no había comido, sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas – pero realmente no quisiera abusar – contesta más por educación que por intención, por que no había terminado de hablar cuando ya se había lanzado a comer, el anciano solo la ve con una sonrisa

- Eres una chica muy alegre, me gustaría que mi nieta tuviera la mitad de tu dinamismo – le habla mientras Mina comía como si se ello dependiera su vida

- Muchas gracias por la comida, realmente estaba deliciosa – le contesta con educación

Ya hacia unos días que se conocían, era una persona muy agradable, pero aun así Mina nunca le había preguntado nada acerca de su familia o su vida personal, le parecía inadecuado, pero era un señor bastante amable y le recordaba mucho a su abuelo 

- Por que no lo olvidas – le pregunta el anciano – aunque llegaras a verlo no te serviría de nada, las reglas son demasiado estrictas

- No, Mina Aino la diosa del amor nunca se rinde – contesta con fuego en sus ojos – pasare a esos guardias, y lo convenceré, suceda lo que suceda, no es justo que me nieguen esta oportunidad, esta bien, paso que no me puedan validar el premio del concurso, pero también tengo derecho a una oportunidad como cualquiera

Mina recordó todo con dolor, no abría debut, simplemente estaba cancelado y no se atrevía a decírselo a sus amigas, se sentía sola y angustiada, todos los eventos eran tan claro

- Como que tienen que cancelar – había gritado ese día a la asistente - ¿por qué? ¿cómo es eso que no cumplo con los requisitos?

- Usted necesitaba una autorización para poder entrar de algún familiar – le contesta pacientemente

- Exacto, por eso viaje hace casi tres meses a Londres, y la traje conmigo – exclama mientras recuerda la desagradable experiencia que fue tratar con su padre

- Lo sabemos, pero su autorización es de su abuelo materno, no de su padre o tutor encargado

- La nota especificaba un familiar, no decían cual, es valida – reclama con energía

- Es verdad, o lo seria de no ser por otra carta que fue mandada anulando la primera

- ¿De que esta hablando? – en respuesta la joven solo le da una hoja

- Esta es una copia, la original fue guardada en el expediente – le contesta dando por terminado el asunto

Había llorado, se sentía traicionada como nunca en su vida, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso? Se preguntaba mientras las lágrimás aun surcaban por su rostro, lagrimas de indignación, su orgullo se sentía herido, este era el golpe más bajo que había recibido en su vida 

El parque estaba solitario y no pasaba un alma, excepto una, Darla, estaba tan frustrada que necesitaba hablar con cualquiera, hasta que ya no le quedaron lagrimas

- Así que tu padre mando una nota para que no te convirtieras en una estrella

- Si, no solo una nota, era de un abogado también, diciendo que si lo permitían podían establecer una demanda debido a que yo era menor de edad y no tenia autoridad para decidir y que eso retrasaría mis estudios. Que de por si mi rendimiento no es tan bueno

- ¿Se puede hacer eso? Hay muchas estrellas jóvenes, tree ligth es prueba de ello

- Parece que si, solo dudo que alguien les haya prohibido ser una estrella, ¿Quién sabe? pero no es justo, ¿por qué lo hizo?

- Tal vez  solo quería que crecieras un poco más, ¿no has pensado que tal vez deberías de dejar pasar un poco de tiempo? Tal vez, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad

- No, no es justo, lo hizo para amargarme la vida, nunca le importe, no dijo nada cuando me vine a vivir a Japón, ¿por qué se molestaría ahora? Jamás me puso atención, después de todo mi madre murió y yo solo fui un accidente para él

- No hables así, te hará daño – dice preocupada, nunca había visto a Mina tan molesta

- Sabes que dijo esa señora que me dio la carta, que la única manera de que mi permiso valiera es que mi padre se muriera – termina con rabia contenida

Estaba furiosa, como nunca en su vida, él nunca le hacia caso, jamás la volteaba a ver, prácticamente creció sola, Artemis y los dos amigos que dejo en Londres fueron los únicos que realmente se preocuparon por ella, y ahora sus amigas y compañeras, pero haya en Londres nadie más, entonces, ¿por qué tenia que hacerle esto?

"No permitiré que una hija mía se gane la vida exhibiéndose y entreteniendo gente" le había gritado su padre

Sus palabras aun retumbaban en sus oídos

"Perfecto, pues desherédame, no me importa, o si, claro, eres político, no puedes o seria un daño terrible en tu intachable imagen" – le había gritado con sarcasmo –"pero es mi sueño, ¿por que no puedes entenderlo? Creo que tengo talento y puedo lograrlo"

No le importaba en ese momento, nada le importaba, no dejaría que él la insultara

"Te lo advierto, jamás te daré esa autorización"

"Entonces no lo hagas, iré con mi abuelo, el si me la otorgara"

"Te lo advierto jovencita"

"No puedes advertirme nada, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de preocuparte por mi, ¿sabes lo que he hecho en los últimos dos años? Bien podría ser una heroína de la justicia y no lo sabrías, nunca te he importado, y sabes que, a mi tampoco me importa"

Eso había sido todo, él cumplió con su amenaza, y ahora se daba cuenta de que solo era la punta del Iceberg, esto solo era un comienzo, si ella continuaba trataría de detenerla, tenia sus conectes y era influyente, no seria la primera vez, solo le importaba que los demás hicieran su voluntad sin importarle los sentimientos, pero esto había ido muy lejos

"la única manera de que este permiso tenga valor es que su padre muriera" - eso fue lo que le dijo esa mujer, palabras duras, palabras verdaderas

- Desearía que se muriera – grita con furia, la otra solo la mira preocupada

- ¿Qué dices? No puedes hablar en serio

- claro que si, desearía que se muriera, el y toda esa maldita familia que se hizo con esa mujer, así yo podría ser feliz

- ¿Realmente eso te haría feliz? – pregunta con un aire de inocencia

- Claro que si, de esa manera dejaría de ser un estorbo – contesta con furia -  eso es lo que desearía, que desaparecieran, puedo perdonarle los años de abandono, pero nunca esto, como desearía que se fuera al infierno, ahora disculpa, pero no me siento bien, nos vemos en clase – exclama mientras se aleja, o mejor dicho, huye de la otra

Paso toda la noche con ese disgusto, y daba las gracias a Kamisama que Artemis no estuviera, o hubiera desquitado su frustración con el pobre gato, nunca había sentido tanta rabia hacia una persona, no, se equivocaba, es que se le había olvidado como era, el carácter de ella era demasiado orgulloso y neceo, algo que heredo de su padre, y cuando las opiniones chocaban, era uno de esos momentos que mejor ni recordar, y la principal objeción era el sueño que ella tenia, ¿Por qué se oponía con tanto esmero? Su madre también había tenido ese sueño, pero nunca pudo realizarlo, y Mina no dejaría que le pasara lo mismo

Otro muñeco se estrella en la pared, buena forma de eliminar frustración, más si son osos, no se rompen y luego solo los tiene que recoger, claro si quedaba algo de ellos después de descuartizarlos, ya cuando toda la habitación estaba en un desastre considero que había sido suficiente, por lo que se sienta a recuperar el aire, y ver que podía hacer, ¿llorar? Jamás, seria lo ultimo que le pasara por la cabeza, no lloraría por una tontería, y por un minuto pensó que tal vez había exagerado, -  _"Desearía que se muriera, _el y toda esa maldita familia que se hizo con esa mujer, así yo podría ser feliz" – _recordó haber gritado, si, definitivamente había exagerado, y se rió al recordar tantas maldiciones que le había echado cuando estaba enojada, que bueno que no era una bruja o que nadie cumpliría sus deseos cuando los pide en estado de enojo, a veces los deseos pueden ser terribles, ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas si supieran lo que ella llega a pensar o desear? Nada tal vez, ella no estaba segura de los secretos de sus amigas_

Ya estaba más tranquila por la mañana, y más determinada, No se dejaría vencer, ella era la diosa del amor, la gran Mina Aino, sailor Vinus, no perdería por algo tan simple, se dice que todo se ve mejor por la mañana y nunca había encontrado esas palabras más exactas que ahora, no se daría por vencida, pasara lo que pasara

Y de nuevo se le hacia tarde para las clases, Y TENIA UN EXAMEN EN LA PRIMERA HORA no le quedo mucho tiempo para pensar, mientras corría como un cohete, mientras implantaba un nuevo record mundial de velocidad, y por obra y gracia divina, llego a tiempo

- Hola Mina, ¿cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Darla en cuanto salieron del examen

- Ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias por tu apoyo – contesta recuperando su natural alegría, pero había cierta falsedad en su sonrisa, ago que la joven aprecio a la perfección

- Sobre lo que dijiste ayer, ya sabes

- No te preocupes por eso, son cosas que pasan, no te preocupes por mi, ya veré algún modo de salir de este apuro, solo te agradecería que no mencionaras el incidente de nuevo por favor – le suplica, ya se sentía mal por haberlo dicho en voz alta como para que se lo estuvieran recordando

- Esta bien, prometo no volver a mencionarte ese tema, eres mi amiga y haré cualquier cosa para que seas feliz, ¿qué tienes pensado?

- Hablare con el dueño del evento, buscare a los jefes encargados, no se, algo se me ocurrirá, no importa pase lo que pase saldré de este atolladero, no se por que, pero presiento de que hay algo más, no creo que me hayan sacado por una simple carta, pero pase lo que pase, no me daré por vencida

- Así se habla, esa es la optimista Mina que conozco, ¿y que tal el examen? – en cuanto termino de decir estas palabras la nube de la tristeza envuelve a la sailor del amor mientras que una gotita salía de la cabeza de Darla

De eso ya a pasado como diez intentos para poder hablar con el dueño de la compañía, y como era de esperarse no lo había conseguido, pero lo lograría, no por nada era la diosa del amor, tenia que saber la verdadera razón de por que la sacaron, después de pensarlo detenidamente sentía que ahí había algo más

Ami hablaba tranquilamente con Jessy y Rebeca, Jessy hablaba con inocencia, mientras que Rebeca hablaba con cuidado, y con preguntas precisas, tenia esa mirada que hacia que la princesa de mercurio se sintiera nerviosa, la examinaba, de eso estaba segura, pero fingió indiferencia, como si no supiera lo que esta pasando, y para eso se concentro en Jessy

- ¿Así que esta mansión es nueva? – pregunta Ami

- Si, recién construida y terminada el año pasado, solo hay cuatro de la familia en Japón – le contesta Rebeca – eso incluye la casa de la playa, la favorita de Luis, ¿la conoces?

- Si, fui una vez

- Esta es la habitación de Sara – señalo Jessy una gran puerta, de diseño antiguo – me adelantare a saludarla – exclama mientras habré la puerta

- Sara es una persona bastante especial – exclama Rebeca – pero no lo sabrás hasta que la conozcas, ella tenia muchos deseos de hablar contigo a solas

- ¿conmigo? ¿Por qué? No la conozco

- Ya lo sabrás, pero no te preocupes, como te dije, es muy agradable

Ami entro con precaución y las grandes puertas se cerraron detrás de ella acusándole un sobresalto. La habitación era grande, hermosas ventanas iluminaban el cuarto, un hermoso escritorio, todo decorado a la antigua, lo único que desencajaba era la silla de ruedas que estaba en una esquina, todo el mobiliario se miraba tan fino, desde el mismo sepillo que parecía un diseño para la realeza, hasta las mismas plumas, que a pesar de ser bolígrafos, tenían la forma de plumas de verdad, las cuales se miraban divertidas, seria interesante escribir con una de esas plumas, pero lo que más destacaba era la cama, solo un poco más grande que una matrimonial pero con hermosas sabanas, las cuales tenían un color café oscuro

Finalmente su atención se fijo en la joven dueña de la habitación, estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada en la pared, no tendría más de 25 años, al menos eso calculaba Ami, poseía una cabellera larga y roja, pero con algunos mechones negros, los cuales eran completamente lisos, su piel era extremadamente pálida, una encantadora sonrisa y parecía mirarla con detenimiento

No, no la miraba fijamente, de hecho ni siquiera podía ver, la chica era ciega, sus ojos no tenían pupila, ni iris, ni nada se identificaba, solo eran blancos, vacíos, pero aun así la chica era muy hermosa

- Gracias por el cumplido – menciona ella con una voz melodiosa y suave que sobresalta a la sailor

- Perdón, no he dicho nada

- Tal vez mis ojos no pueden ver como los tuyos, pero los míos ven otras cosas  - contesta con una hermosa sonrisa, casi como un ángel

- Como el pensamiento – dice la sailor sin pensar, de nuevo lo estaba asiendo, tenia que tratar de controlar su mente

- Exacto – contesta ella, luego dirige su atención a la niña – Jessy, me harías el favor de traernos algo de beber, la señorita debe tener sed

- Con gusto – exclama la niña mientras se aleja dando saltitos

- La casa es enorme, pero ahora que lo pienso, no he visto ningún sirviente – exclama Ami en voz alta, más para ella misma y se sorprende al ver que había hablado en voz alta

- Así es, pero hay, solo que muy pocos, y la mansión es muy grande, ¿gusta sentarse? – exclama señalándole una silla

- Si, gracias – contesta cortésmente, mientras dirige su atención a unas pinturas, en una de ellas salían dos mujeres muy hermosas, con trajes antiguos, y dos nombres, Sara y Rebeca

- Como has de adivinar no somos nosotras, es mi abuela y la de Rebeca, eran hermanas, tenían los mismos nombres, de hecho, esos dos nombres son casi como si fueran tradicionales en la familia, siempre encontraras a una Rebeca, pero solo existe una Sara, pero me imagino que ya lo sabes

- Algo así – contesta Ami tranquilamente - ¿de que deseaba hablar conmigo? – en respuesta ella solo se recuesta en la almohada 

- Estas muy tranquila, ¿sabes por que te han traído a mi presencia? Recaen sospechas sobre tu persona, y deseaba saber tus intenciones, ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

- Estoy tranquila por que se que no he hecho nada malo –contesta Ami tranquilamente

- Pero aun así estas un poco intranquila y asustada, es natural – contesta con aire ausente – pero eres la princesa de Mercurio y te has enfrentado a peores situaciones – ahora si los ojos de la sailor se abren con sorpresa, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto con esa facilidad? ¿alguien más lo sabría? – tranquila, nadie más lo sabe, ni Luis, mis ojos están ciegos, pero en compensación, puedo ver más haya de lo que vería cualquier humano, y al verte, he podido ver en tu mente tan claro como el agua cristalina todas tus intenciones, tus deseos tus sueños, tus secretos, tienes razón en no preocuparte, no haces nada malo, solo buscas aquello que has perdido

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunta Ami con interés, ya que se sentía en desventaja

- Soy Sara, tengo 24 años, y soy la hermana mayor de Katrina y Luis

- ¿Hermana mayor? – pregunta asombrada, no sabia que había una tercera hermana, ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado, ni tampoco aparecía en los datos de la familia, entonces, ¿Por qué?

- Si, no se habla mucho de mi, y no tiene importancia puesto que moriré pronto, mi salud no es muy buena, aun así, tenia el presentimiento de que tenia que venir a Japón, por eso me arriesgue a viajar, mis poderes son muy fuertes y han acortado mi vida, ahora, señorita Mizuno, puede preguntar lo que desee, y yo  le contestare, Luis no puede darle las respuestas que usted busca puesto que no las sabe, tal vez yo pueda despejar sus dudas sobre nuestra familia

En otras palabras le estaba pidiendo confianza, Ami no la conocía y se arriesgaba mucho en confiar en ella, pero, tenia tan pocas opciones, ella tenia razón, aunque le preguntara a Luis, después de tantos meses de investigación, había deducido que el joven no sabia ninguna de las respuestas que ella buscaba, no tenia ninguna relación con Serena y sus poderes eran naturales y espontáneos, no podía controlarlos bien, y eso era una suerte, el don de leer la mente no es muy agradable para las demás personas.

- Esta bien – decide confiar – me gustaría saber por que Luis parecía saber algo de mi amiga, no pudo leerlo de mi mente, pero el mismo no parece saberlo, quisiera saber si hay alguna conexión

- Es fácil, el hizo lo que yo misma a veces hago, en este momento puedo leer tu mente, pero a través de ti veo a las personas que te rodean, y puedo sentir el aura de ellas, de este modo a través de ti las busco, para saber donde están o si se encuentran bien, el te uso inconscientemente como un lazo, tu debías de estar pensando en tu amiga en ese momento y como se encontraba o donde, entonces inconscientemente la localizo, pero esta  muy lejos, casi no puedo sentirla, hay mucha magia a su alrededor y no puedo ver nada

- Entonces su poder consiste en poder formar un lazo débil entre mentes – exclama Ami entendiendo, pero como lo había temido, muy débil, no le servia para llegar a su amiga - ¿y como se encuentra ella?

- Esta bien, preocupada, y piensa en ustedes en todo momento, las extraña y desearía poder estar a su lado, trata de comunicarse pero no puede, pero se encuentra bien, y tienen fe de estar pronto con ustedes

Ami solo da un suspiro de resignación, todo eso le había conducido a nada, aunque ella ya lo sabia, aunque no precisamente a nada, de no haber ido, no habría sabido de la colección de libros, eso era una pista

- Muchas gracias, me a ayudado mucho – comenta en despedida

- No, gracias a usted, y perdone que no pueda ser de más ayuda, pero puede volver a intentar hablar con mi hermano, el sabe cosas que yo desconozco, aun así, no creo que avance mucho, pero sobre todo, no pierda la fe, en mi mente veo escenas del futuro y se que volverá a verla más pronto de lo que se imagina

Ami solo asiente con un movimiento resignado, estaba solo un poco más adelante del punto de partida, tal vez debía tratar de trabajar en equipo, eso seria más fácil, pero las Outer eran tan cerradas, Darien también, y ahora Rei, tal vez si todos reunieran lo poco que han conseguido pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder

- Puedes entrar, esta abierto – exclama Sara aun antes de que toquen la puerta, y su hermano entra a la habitación

- Sabes lo nervioso que me pones cuando haces eso, en fin, ya debería de estar acostumbrado – exclama el joven en forma de saludo

- Mucho gusto Luis, me imagino que vienes a recoger a tu amiga – exclama señalando a Ami – Rebeca te llamo verdad

- Nunca se puede ocultar nada de ti verdad – dice el joven 

- No creo que hayas venido a visitarme, por que hace apenas dos horas que te fuiste, y tu amiga ya se iba de todos modos, ¿podrías ir a dejarla a su casa? Parece estar cansada

- Con gusto, ¿estas de acuerdo Ami?

- No quisiera molestar, yo puedo irme sola

- Claro que no – exclama mientras le acompaña a la salida – será un placer, nos vemos hermana

- Adiós, espero verte pronto Ami, a sido agradable hablar contigo, tal vez podamos ser amigas

- Me encantaría – contesta la sailor en despedida

Luis se despidió de Rebeca, y Jessy insistió en que Ami se llevara unos tres libros de su colección, normalmente la joven genio no hubiera aceptado pero eran libros escritos por Rika, y no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de darles una hojeada, sobre todo a la historia de "castillo de cristal" aunque no pudo conseguir el libro "rosa azul" ni lo intento, sabia que en ese momento la niña no lo cedería por nada en el mundo, había buscado ese libro por demasiado tiempo, tendría que buscarlo en la librería después

- Tuviste suerte  - le dice Luis una vez que estaban en el carro – Katrina quería llevarte con otra persona, tuviste suerte de que rebeca interviniera

- ¿Te refieres al juez? – exclama Ami, y Luis solo la mira con una expresión indefinida – se muchas cosas Luis, pero por desgracia, no se lo que quería

- Sara es una chica agradable y muy justa, hubiera sido el próximo juez de no ser por su salud, si Katrina te hubiera presentado con mi tío, no se si seguirías con vida, es muy peligroso, nunca espere que mi hermana hiciera eso, tendré que vigilarla

- Solo esta un poco celosa, ella siempre a estado unida a ti por lo que se, y no le gusta que tengas amigas de verdad, y en lo que respecta a tu familia, no te preocupes, dejare la investigación y buscare por otras ramas, será más seguro

- Si, creo que tienes razón – razona el joven – siempre lo supiste verdad

- ¿saber el que?

- Que yo sabia por que me buscabas – se ríe el joven – tu siempre sabias que yo sabia lo que tu querías

- Parece un trabalenguas, si, ya me había dado cuenta de que no te había engañado, era algo imposible considerando que puedes leer la mente, pero tenia la esperanza de haber engañado a tu hermana, veo que me equivoque, y tambien me había dado cuenta del juego que se había hecho alrededor, tu fingías no saber, y me dejabas investigar todo lo que quisiera para saber hasta donde podría llegar, y yo lo hice por que deseaba saber

- Eres muy perceptiva para no saber leer la mente, a todo esto, nunca supe que era lo que querías

- No era nada – contesta con frustración – solo una pista falsa, pero no puedo considerar que fue una perdida de tiempo, fue agradable conocerte

- Es una pena que todo tenga que terminar, me divertía mucho

- Recuerda que Darien te odia, no creo que le agrade que estés cerca de mi

- Lo se, y a todo esto, no se que relación tienes con él

- Es solo un buen amigo – contesta simplemente – así que viajas mañana para Noruega por tiempo indefinido, creo que esta es la verdadera despedida

- ¿Cómo enteraste? – pregunta confundido, esa chica realmente sabia más de lo que daba a entender, no le había contado eso a nadie

- Jessy me lo dijo, ella viaja también, es una niña agradable

- Es una genio, pero aun así sigue siendo una niña, y muy indiscreta

- Me divertí mucho con ella, es muy linda

- Lo se – exclama dando un suspiro – te extrañare Ami, a sido agradable estar contigo – exclama mientras detiene el auto. Se encontraban justo frente al edificio de Ami, el tiempo había pasado sin darse cuenta

- Yo también, me divertí mucho, y me he relajado bastante, han sido experiencias realmente educativas, nunca las olvidare, espero que seamos amigos, y nos volvamos a ver en un futuro

- Será en un futuro cercano, eso te lo aseguro – se despide él – espero encuentres lo que buscas 

Ami baja del auto y este arranca perdiéndose en el horizonte, ella también deseaba encontrar lo que buscaba, si tan solo supiera como, seria mucho más fácil

Aunque no estaba en sus planes, Eliot se estaba divirtiendo bastante, sabia que no era correcto estar en la tierra, con el cristal dorado, y de paso no encontrar a las guerreras de la luna llena, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que si el cristal de plata lo había llevado ahí, era por que más de una sailor estaba en ese lugar, y esperaría a encontrarla, aunque preferiría encontrar al príncipe, tenia tantas dudas

Mientras tanto, Darien casi se desmaya de la impresión, el había sido voluntario para ofrecer bebidas a los niños, cuando suy vista se topo con la de un grupo de niños, muy interesados mientras un joven les leía un cuento, todos escuchaban con gran atención, eso hubiera parecido normal de no ser por la persona que estaba ahí, si sus ojos no lo engañaban, era la misma persona que había estado tratando de localizar por semanas, y este, muy campante, estaba delante de sus ojos leyendo cuentos

- Gracias por la ayuda Darien – le habla la chica – por ciento, ¿conoces a ese chico? Los niños están muy felices con el, no entiendo, casi nunca confían en nadie - Eso era obvio, eran niños con problemas de autismo, es muy raro que alguien los saque de ese letardo – es realmente un amor con los niños, y a todo esto, no le he preguntado como se llama

- Si me disculpas, necesito hablar con el Dainan – exclama Darien mientras se acerca al joven

- Entonces los 7 enanos llevaron a blanca nieves – leía Eliot, mientras Darien aclara su garganta para llamar su atención – príncipe, no lo había visto – exclama con aire apenado

- Eso se nota, se puede ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que no se permite, bien, eso no importa, necesito hablar contigo un momento

Los niños hicieron signos de protesta, y Darien temió que lo lincharan en ese momento, así que muy a su pesar, tuvo que esperar a que Eliot terminara la historia para luego ser sustituido por Daiana, los niños protestaron de nuevo, pero Daiana también era muy popular con los niños, y el joven prometió regresar pronto

- ¿Ha pasado algo en ilusión? – pregunta Darien cuando ambos estaban en un lugar apartado

- No, ilusión esta perfectamente gracias a su ayuda, es otro el asunto que me a traído

- ¿Entonces?

- Es la puerta que guía al futuro, esta se encuentra sellada, y he detectado que el equilibrio dimensional esta un poco inestable, de ocurrir otra perturbación los resultados podrían ser desagradables, y he venido a averiguar que esta ocurriendo

- Entiendo – en eso Darien divisa a Haruka y Michiru, la segunda sonreía mientras que la primera tenia una mirada exasperada y de gran aburrimiento – Haruka, Michiru, podrían venir un momento – le llama Darien

Michiru levanta la mano en respuesta y se acerca a Darien, las dos sailors sintieron de inmediato la energía que rodeaba al Pegaso, al igual que Eliot noto el de las sailors, y supieron que ninguno de ellos era normal, solo que Eliot no las conocía, no se acordaba de ellas, conocía a las cinco sailors, y 6 si contaba a sailor chibi Moon

- Ellas son amigas mías, Haruka Tenor y Michiru Kaiou, guerreras de la luna llena, sailor Uranus y sailor Neptium – a ninguna de las dos les hizo gracia que dijera su secreto de esa manera tan directa, no confiaban en ese sujeto, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Darien continuo

- Chicas, el es Eliot, sacerdote de ilusión – ellas solo lo quedan viendo, sabían por que Darien estaba tan interesado en encontrarlo

- Creo que tenemos que continuar esta platica en casa – afirma Michiru, ese lugar definitivamente no era el más apropiado para hablar

Lita había ido a buscar a Rei, pero no la encontró, esto era demasiado, ya estaba casi sin ánimos, a pesar de no querer aparentarlo, se sentía apartada, nadie parecía tomarla en cuenta, cada quien estaba investigando por su cuenta, y bueno, no estaba segura de que hacer

¿Y si hablaba con las chicas? De alguna manera sentía que la habían hecho a un lado, y ya estaba cansada de esa situación, ya ni la compañía de Andrew la animaba, es verdad, le gustaba el chico, pero estaba mas interesada en sus amigas, en sus compañeras de lucha, en sus casi hermanas, que en un chico

Lita sonríe de lo irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida, lo mejor será que regrese a casa y cocinar algo, a fin de cuentas, parecía que era lo único que las demás creían que podía hacer, hasta Mina parecía muy metida en la investigación, piensa con tristeza mientras regresa al apartamento, ese día no había podido comunicarse con Ami ni con Mina, ¿Dónde estarán?

Y en casa de Hotaru, la chica hacia un esfuerzo por estudiar, algo casi imposible considerando la compañía

- Esto es aburrido – se queja Keisy - ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar tanto? Aun falta para los exámenes Hotaru, y aun así, tu no necesitas estudiar, con tu coeficiente ya deberías estar en la universidad

- Es verdad es aburrido – se queja la otra niña - ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar al parque?

- Se que estudiar no es lo más emocionante, pero las notas de ambas están muy bajas – les recuerda Hotaru – por favor, es por su bien, además, ayer se hizo lo que ustedes quisieron, ¿se les olvida?

- Como olvidarlo – exclaman a coro de manera divertida

Parapara no sabia como se había llevado tan bien con las dos, las tres eran completamente diferentes, y quien sabe por que asares del destino se habían llevado bien desde el primer momento, Hotaru era una chica tranquila y amable, increíblemente inteligente, tenia un razonamiento de lo más complejo, la otra, Keisy, era más bien inquieta, traviesa, inteligente aunque no como Hotaru, coqueta pero no enamoradiza, tal vez solo buscaba llamar la atención

- Fue divertido molestar a esas chicas tan petulantes – se ríe Keisy

- ¿Pero no creen que fue excesivo pintarles el cabello? -  les pregunta Hotaru con seriedad

- No, ellas se burlaron del mío, yo me burlo del de ellas, ¿acaso no es justo? – se defiende ParaPara, mientras Hotaru hace un movimiento de negación

- Kami, ¿Cómo me fui a juntar con chicas así? 

- No te desanimes Hotaru – le consuela Keisy – disfruta un poco de la vida, aun no hemos decidido como colarnos a la fiesta de graduados

- ¿Y todavía insistes? – se asusta Hotaru – por favor, nunca podremos entrar, somos muy jóvenes, se notara de inmediato que no tenemos 17 años, además, ¿para que hacerlo? No veo el caso

- Por que será divertido – contesta Parapara con alegría

- Tienes toda la razón – le secunda Keisy – es una pena que no vallas en la misma escuela, ¿imagina todo lo que lograríamos juntas? Las tres seriamos reinas del instituto

- Si es que no nos expulsan antes – le contesta Hotaru – por algo Kamisama quiere un poco de paz en mi pobre y agitada vida

- No te hagas la mártir Hotaru – le reclama Keisy – tu padre es dueño de acciones del instituto, no pueden expulsarte así nada más, y sumando a que tu eres una de las alumnas más brillantes he inteligentes del colegio, yo estoy en más riesgo de que me expulsen

- Pero a ti no parece importarte – esas palabras solo logran que la sonrisa maliciosa de su amiga se ensanche más

- Tienes toda la razón, y bueno, en que estábamos

- En la fiesta – le recuerda Parapara - ¿Cómo nos colamos?

- Ustedes son imposibles, deberíamos de estar estudiando

- Pero estudiar es aburrido – contestan las dos a coro mientras planean su entrada y las posibles bromas que harán con el equipo de iluminación y de sonido, mientras Hotaru solo esconde su cabeza en el libro en señal de frustración – mejor voy por algo de comer, ¿quieren galletas?

- Yo si – contesta de inmediato ParaPara, y Hotaru fue a la cocina a traer las galletas y el té 

- Mamá Michiru compro unas galletas riquísimas esta mañana, espero que les guste

- ¿Por qué les llamas así? – se extraño Parapara, mientras bebía un trago, le había costado acostumbrarse a beber té, pero todos en Japón lo hacían y termino por gustarle – ellos no son tus padres, y si no me equivoco las dos son mujeres

- ¿Y como te diste cuenta? – le pregunta Keisy sorprendida – yo no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijo Hotaru

- No se, tal vez soy mejor observadora – exclama encogiéndose de hombros – lo note desde la primera vez

- La verdad les llamo así por que me acostumbre, ellas son mis tutoras y de alguna manera me encariñe con ellas

Y como por casualidad, tocan la puerta, entrando Haruka y Michiru, lanzándole una mirada deductiva al grupo, para luego lanzarle una mirada a Hotaru para que las siguiera a la cocina 

- Ya vengo, esperen un momento – se disculpa Hotaru para luego dirigirse a la cocina - ¿Qué sucede? – corrió a preguntar

- Necesito que te deshagas de ellas – exclama Haruka de mal modo

- Darien esta afuera, y necesitamos hablar en privado, le pedimos que esperara hasta que tus amigas se fueran – aclara Michiru con educación 

- Así que será mejor que las eches y rápido – Hotaru asiente débilmente, dándoles la razón

- Solo denme un momento, inventare algo – responde la sailor del silencio mientras se dirige a la sala

- Ya es tarde – habla Keisy viendo por la ventana – tengo que irme, ya va a oscurecer

- Yo también – exclama la otra joven, mientras ambas recogen sus cosas

- Tienen razón, se hace tarde, Es una lastima, las acompaño a la puerta – exclama Hotaru tratando de ocultar su alegría

- Te llamare más tarde Hotaru – se despide Keisy - aun tengo que encontrar algo para colarme a la fiesta

- Bueno, adiós y cuídense – se despide la sailor desde la entrada, mientras las dos se retiran, pronto Darien entra con un joven que Hotaru no conocía

Rei había descubierto mucho más de lo que se imagino, pero le parecía difícil de creer, no existía una maldición precisa que hiciera lo que Serena había dicho, por eso le había costado, era una combinación de varias energías, y lo que más le preocupaba era esa puerta

En otros términos en realidad no era una puerta, si no un hoyo que comunicaba a otra dimensión, la dimensión de las almas en pena, las más frustradas y llenas de odio, y parecía que tenia una especie de sello mágico débil, pero el agujero fue abierto con energía espiritual, no podía ser sellado con energía mágica debido a que ese tipo de hechizo lo prohibía, a no ser que se estuviera usando energía vital combinado con la energía mágica, en otras palabras, la, o las personas que mantenían el sello, tenían un tiempo de vida contado, a no ser que usaran la energía espiritual y vital de otros, eso explicaba los jovenes desaparecidos a lo largo de 100 años, en un deseo por ganar tiempo, se estaban sacrificando vidas

La puerta, como la denominaban, podría ser cerrada si se cerraba su fuente de energía, en este caso serian sellos dejados en distintos puntos del castillo, entonces habría que destruir los sellos para cerrar la puerta por completo, el problema es que eso no explica por que nadie podía salir

Tal vez el problema sea en que muchas magias se mezclaron, y terminaron creando un caos, si eso era verdad, cualquier perturbación provocaría que aquello que pusieron para que la puerta no se abriera fuera destruido, y abría gran descontrol de espíritus, entonces la solución seria la siguiente, destruir primero los sellos, para cellar la puerta, después, buscar la manera de romper las trampas y barreras del castillo ahora que no había riesgo de que el hoyo dimensional se abriera, destruir los sellos no es una solución, pero seria un problema mayor menos, y mientras existieran no se podía hacer otra cosa

Suspira con frustración, saber todo eso de nada le servia, no estaba ahí, pero tratar de entrar solo aumentaría el problema, ya había demasiado desequilibrio para arriesgarse a entrar invocando otra tormenta, algo malo podría escapar, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, todo eso era tan frustrante

Libros, libros y más libros, todos ellos llenos de grandes relatos, todo lo que se refiere a la fantasía, a la ilusión, no por nada se encontraba en la tierra de la ilusión, el lugar donde nacen y viven los sueños, el lugar que se alimenta de los sueños

- ¿Todos estos son registros? ¿Qué estamos buscando? – le pregunta Darien al joven, el cual revisaba cada libro con gran rapidez, después de contar todo lo sucedido, el joven sacerdote había acordado que la información que se necesitaba estaba en la tierra de la ilusión

- Aquí esta la historia, al menos parte de ella, hay tantas historias en este planeta que no todas pueden escribirse

- ¿Insinúas que todas estas historias son reales? – pregunta un poco asombrada la sailor de Uranus mientras examinaba un libro de dragones, otro sobre las hadas, los enanos, incluso de los elfos

- la tierra es muy antigua, y a pasado por infinidad de épocas, pero siempre pasa por determinado tiempo, termina una fase y empieza otra, y las historias se convierten en cuentos, para luego ser olvidadas, pero este planeta tiene una infinidad de relatos, tantos que jamás se podrían escribir todos, el mundo esta lleno de maravillas, pero cada vez es más difícil de verlas, pero créame, hubo un tiempo en que los elfos habitaban la tierra y la compartían con los humanos, los enanos de las montañas, los dragones volaban en el cielo, las ordenes de magia existían, los espíritus, pero su tiempo acabo y algunos buscaron un lugar apartado donde vivir, ¿dónde? No lo se, lejos, en otro lugar, otros simplemente se extinguieron, y otros siguieron existiendo, después le llego el turno a las hadas, las sirenas, los duendes, trolls, unicornios, y les paso lo mismo que al grupo anterior, actualmente solo son fantasías para los niños, algunos relatos sobrevivieron por que revivieron en los sueños de la gente, y los que algunos creen fue producto de su imaginación, es solo una variación de algo que realmente paso, hay historias que están muy cerca de la verdad, otras están completamente distorsionadas 

- ¿Qué buscas exactamente? – le pregunta al fin Darien al ver la gran pila de libros, y aun así no parecía dar con el correcto, Hotaru parecía encantada viendo todos esos libros, y Michiru encontró libros sobre música que le interesaron mucho, debido a que eran canciones que las antiguas Sirenas, famosas por su canto, al igual que las hadas

- Aquí no esta – se rinde el joven – por favor síganme a la otra habitación

Eliot era un joven cortes, excesivamente cortes para el gusto de Darien, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran con tanta formalidad, tendría que insistirle que no le llamara de esa manera tan respetuosa, llegaron a la otra habitación, y esta estaba llena de libros, pero eran dorados, tan dorados que mantenían brillante la habitación, todos los libros estaban puestos ordenadamente en el estante, el príncipe toma uno calculando su peso, no tenia duda, eran de oro, hasta las paginas eran de oro, en realidad era una fortuna

- ¿Y estos libros? – pregunta Hotaru

- Estos libros son creados con magia – les explica el joven rápidamente – hay una raza en especial que no se como se llaman, nadie se molesto en darles un nombre y ellas simplemente no se molestan, son fantasmas, pero tienen un brillo especial que las hace parecer unas hadas, sobre todo por que tienen las alas, una voz hermosa, y les fascinan los relatos, son su debilidad, y más aun escribirlos, los escriben en libros de oro, y solo escriben la verdad, pero ellas jamás salen en sus historias, por eso nunca encontraras información sobre ellas, también son imposibles de controlar, hacen lo que se les antoje, nunca dañan a nadie, a no ser que pienses que publicar los más profundos secretos de una persona es lastimar, por que es lo que más les gusta, y como explique, son incontrolables, pero perfectas historiadoras por que solo escriben la verdad y lo más detallado posible

- ¿Qué tienen que ver con lo que te consulté?

- Es otra dimensión lo que busca ¿verdad? Según me explico las únicas pistas que tiene son: que se habré con una tormenta, y adentro hay un castillo, el nombre del castillo es ilusión, ¿es correcto? – Darien solo asiente – y tiene grabados de un dragón, un hada y un unicornio

- Es correcto, pero ¿de que sirve?

- Recuerdo una historia parecida, debe estar por alguna parte, estoy seguro de que me suena familiar, si aquí esta – exclama mientras saca el libro – el castillo de las ilusiones, antiguamente se le conocía como el refugio en el océano, y actualmente es la prisión en el mar

- ¿Prisión? – pregunta angustiado – ¿qué quiere decir? ¿cómo es?

- Según este relato – Eliot se acomoda mientras empieza a contar

El castillo se encuentra en una pequeña isla, protegido por el mar, antiguamente, hace como más de 1500 años, muchas razas mágicas estaban planeando dejar de vivir en este mundo, debido a que los hombres se apoderaban cada vez de más y más terreno, ignorando los sueños, olvidando las fantasías, esas criaturas decidieron que mejor seria irse a vivir aparte, en su propio reino alejado de cualquier otra raza, de estas discusiones hay un sin fin de historias que se desprenden, pero la importante en este momento es la del castillo, un grupo de este, cada uno de distintas razas, se conocieron, eran príncipes cada uno de ellos, aunque no herederos únicos, tenían más hermanos cada uno, estaba Lanz, príncipe de los dragones rojos, Karyn princesa de los dragones blancos, Lucero de la mañana, pero le decían Luz, princesa de las hadas, Drailen, príncipe de los dragones negros, Sasha, princesa Sirena, y Link, príncipe de los unicornios, habían más razas pero no tenían tanta importancia, ellos se conocieron y formaron un grupo, crearon un refugio, una fortaleza, su refugio en el océano, crearon con su magia combinada, un castillo que existe en el océano, en otra dimensión, y cada vez que esa puerta se abre, una tormenta asota en sus alrededores

- Entonces es ahí donde esta Serena, ¿dice donde esta? ¿cómo llegar? – pregunta Haruka con insistencia

- Espere, el relato no es tan simple

Muchas visitantes llegaron al castillo, y muchos jóvenes nacieron en él, pero de algún modo, la sombra de la maldad y la oscuridad se cernió dentro de sus corazones, los que nacieron dentro del castillo fueron tratados como esclavos, o como sirvientes y soldados, los más aptos para la magia de ataque fueron entrenados para poder ser guerreros fieles a su servicio, se les coloco un sello que impedía que ellos se volvieran en contra de sus amos, entrenándolos para que llegaran al limite de su poder, pero siempre bajo su dominio

- ¿Pero no eran sus propios hijos? ¿por qué lo hicieron? – se horroriza Hotaru

- Es un relato algo lúgubre, pero no todo puede ser como parece

Los encargados que regían la asamblea solo les interesaba el poder y usarían a unos niños para lograrlo, siempre asegurándose de colocarles un sello, un sello tan fuerte que ellos nunca lo podrían romper, pero la asamblea no era integrado por los fundadores, ellos a pesar de ser los más fuertes, nunca intervenían, incluso cedieron sus propios hijos, según esta historia daban a sus habitantes completa libertad, solo una intervino, Luz, pero fue solo para impedir que mataran a su hija, la cual había nacido con un poder muy débil, y mando a que fuera mandada a Japón, para que desarrollara su habilidad fuera del castillo esa, y otra vez mucho más adelante fue cuando intervinieron, cuando el consejo quería acabar con los seres oscuros

Paso un muy buen tiempo, talvez 500 años antes de que la niña que fue mandada a Japón regresara, con más poder, más talento, y más ideas de lo que nunca esperaron, y aunque su hermana, Alexis, provoco que aquellos jóvenes se separaran en dos grupos, seres de luz, creadores, soñadores, talentosos, sanadores, y seres oscuros, los guerreros de ataque y los asesinos del castillo, la ofensiva principal, el libro no es muy especifico en esos detalles y no creo que importen mucho, lo único importante es que Ángela, que así se llamaba la joven, a pesar de haberse convertido en la líder de los seres de luz, tenia gran apego a los seres oscuros, y sabia que de ellos dependía la libertad del castillo, logro convencerlos, y romper los sellos que les habían impuesto, se apoderaron del castillo, y los seres oscuros destruyeron la Asamblea, pero nunca se enfrentaron a los fundadores, y ellos nunca hicieron nada para detenerlos, modificaron gran parte del castillo a su manera, en esa época el castillo gozo de su máximo esplendor en lo que a magia se refiere, corría energía por cada una de las paredes, y lo llamaron castillo de las ilusiones, lleno de paisajes hermosos, arte, pintura, música, literatura

- Hablas como si hubiera sido destruido, según la descripción es un lugar muy bello – opina Michiru

- Lo seria, pero hubo una guerra dentro de sus paredes, la asamblea, antes de ser destruido, había causado mucho mal, muchos clanes de médium querían venganza, y recurrieron a un método, sellar el castillo, nadie que entre puede salir vivo, y dentro se convirtió en un lugar repleto de monstruos y fantasmas, al hacer eso ellos también murieron, cayendo en las redes de su propia venganza, casi todos murieron, y actualmente no se sabe como esta la situación dentro del castillo

- Entonces Serena se encuentra en un lugar demasiado peligroso – exclama Darien con preocupación - hay que sacarla de ahí, pero como

- El castillo aun tiene habitantes, es cuidado por Alus, Ángela, Leonor y Daniel, ellos cuatro son los únicos de su generación que sobrevivieron, ahora solo son ellos y los chicos, los más pequeños, pero esa información es vieja, incluso ellos podrían haber muerto

- ¿Hace cuanto que fue encantado el castillo?

- Según mis datos, un aproximado de hace 200 a 300 años, fue creado hace como 1300 años, y las criaturas mágicas dejaron por completo el planeta hace 400 a 200 años, poco después de que se encanto el castillo se fueron los últimos dragones Rojos, Negros y orientales, junto con las hadas, los duendes, y otras criaturas que fueron famosas en la época medieval, los elfos llevaban miles de años de haberse ido, fueron los primeros

- ¿Y no dice como entrar al castillo?

- Nada, no habla de cómo entrar, solo dice que si estas destinado a cruzar sus puertas, entonces el se abrirá, pero tienes que saber lo que buscas, y como buscarlo, ganar su permiso mediante una búsqueda, era la antigua prueba para ganar el derecho a entrar y aun esta vigente

- ¿Y como se si estoy destinado? – exclama Haruka con impaciencia

- Solo explica que lo sabrás, cuando este seguro de cómo entrar entonces lo hará, pero si hay duda en su corazón la puerta estará sellada, la única manera es conseguir la clave que habré la mente y la puerta

- ¿Y no sabes donde podríamos averiguarla? – pregunta un poco exasperado el príncipe de la tierra, el asunto se miraba fácil y al mismo tiempo complicado, ¿qué no bastaba solo ir al mar y saber lo que se busca?, y sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta

- No podemos adivinarla, hay que buscarla y encontrar que diga exactamente cual es la clave, no es solo decirla, es cuestión de estar preparado, es más complicado que solo decir una frase al aire

- Setsuna logro hacerlo, quiero decir, la guardiana del tiempo, sailor Plut – explico al ver la mirada de desconcierto del joven

- No la conozco, nunca la vi. con las demás sailors, pero a ella se la debieron de haber dicho, no la adivino

- Entonces tenemos que lograr que alguien nos lo diga – exclama Haruka con impaciencia

- Todo es más complicado de lo que parece, hay más, pero lo mejor será regresar a la tierra, no es bueno que seres humanos estén tanto tiempo en ilusión 

Las sailors asienten, ese lugar no les agradaba mucho, era bonito, pero no tenían mucha confianza en el joven, pero eso era natural en una sailor de los planetas exteriores

Parapara había regresado a la casa de Hotaru, se le había olvidado la tarea, no sabia como, tal vez en algún momento en que empezaron a jugar con Keisy con bolitas de papel, lo que le extraño es que no había nadie, toco la puerta varias veces y finalmente se decidió a entrar

No había nadie, eso era extraño, pero encontró rápidamente su tarea, estaba por salir cuando un brillo en el centro de la sala la sorprendió, y corrió a esconderse, ella era muy hábil para eso, un contaba con mucha agilidad

Pronto diviso quienes eran las personas que estaban, uno de ellos era ¿el Pegaso? Claro que se acordaba de él, difícil olvidarlo, imposible después de tanto tiempo, y el crista dorado mucho menos, después de tantos problemas seria algo imposible de saber, pero se suponía que el Pegaso vivía en ilusión, ¿Qué hacia en Japón? Y el otro era el príncipe Endimión, solo lo vio una vez en su estado civil cuando se despedían del Pegaso y este volvió a ilusión, pero era suficiente

Pero cuando se despidió el Pegaso, estaban todas las guerreras de la luna llena, entonces, ¿Qué tenia que ver Hotaru en todo esto?

- ¿En otras palabras no tiene ni la menor idea de como llegar? – pregunta Haruka de manera enojada mientras se acomoda en el sofá, habían adelantado algo, pero no lo suficiente

- No, lo siento

- Y si le preguntamos a alguien – pregunta Hotaru – varias razas fundaron el castillo, quizás alguna sepa, siendo el guardián del cristal dorado y de ilusión puede ser que conozca a alguna a quien preguntarle

- Eso podría ser una buena alternativa – razona Darien

- No se, es demasiado complicado – duda la voz de Eliot – ellos se alejaron, y no quieren a nadie extraño en sus dominios

- ¿Y no se puede solicitar una audiencia? – pregunta Michiru

- Si, pero es complicada

- Ya vasta de decir que es complicado – se exaspera Haruka – debe haber alguna manera de conseguir esa información

- Puedo intentar ir al reino de las hadas, tal vez la reina lo sepa, pero solo hay una manera de llegar

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunta Darien interesado, y a Hotaru se le iluminan los ojos, ir al reino de las hadas era una gran aventura para alguien que aun era una niña

- Pero las reglas son muy estrictas, y no se si consigamos algo, ella no dirá más de lo que desee decir, y no conozco donde están los demás

- ¿Eres guardián de ilusión y no lo sabes? – le pregunta Haruka de manera irónica

- Ilusión es una tierra mantenida por los sueños de la gente, pero hay criaturas que no querían vivir dependiendo de los seres humanos y crearon sus propios reinos independientes de ilusión, si ellas no quieren decir donde se encuentran están en su derecho

Parapara escuchaba con atención, aun no habían notado su presencia, y pretendía que continuara así, la conversación estaba bastante interesante, aunque no tenía idea de a donde querían precisamente ir, ¿Qué será ese castillo del que hablo Hotaru? No tenia idea, pero parecía un tema demasiado secreto para que simplemente se lo contara si se lo preguntaba, pero la conversación era interesante

- ¿Y como podemos llegar hasta ahí? – vuelve a preguntar Darien, el asunto estaba dando demasiadas vueltas

- Por medio de un rito, le llaman de muchas formas, pero yo lo conozco como "La travesía" aunque también le llaman "El viaje de los aprendices"

- ¿Y en que consiste? – Pregunta Haruka con desconfianza

- La travesía, como la conocen ustedes, consiste en una jornada – contesta una voz a sus espaldas que sobresalta a todo el grupo

Ante ellos una luciérnaga brillaba, pero era demasiado grande para ser una luciérnaga, y al acercarse pudieron apreciar a la diminuta figura, sus alas, su vestido, incluso sus cabellos rubios, era una pequeña hada, la cual los miraba con una sonrisa traviesa al notar como las demás sailors la miraban con desconfianza

- ¿Quién eres y como llegaste? – le pregunta Haruka en tono amenazante a la pequeña espía, las sailors estaban en guardia listas para atacar, en respuesta la pequeña solo amplia su sonrisa para acercarse al grupo

- Mi nombre es Flora, y vengo como mensajera de mi reina, ella desea invitarles a nuestra morada, pero solo con una condición, que cumplan con el rito establecido

- ¿Y por que debíamos de creerte? – dice Haruka con desconfianza, la cual es aprobada por Michiru – en lo que nosotros respecta eres una espía

- Calma Sailor Uranus – exclama el hada con naturalidad, pero sus palabras solo lograron crear más tensión de la que ya había, por que ninguna estaba convertida en sailor – nosotros tenemos fuentes de información bastante confiables, sabemos quienes son ustedes, y lo que buscan, pero no es correcto lo que hacen, es más bien arriesgado perturbar el equilibrio que existe en el mundo, pero como parece que no desean entender, la reina desea hablar con ustedes

- ¿Y en que consiste el rito? – pregunta Darien tratando de bajar la tensión 

- consiste, en el caso de ustedes, en elegir a tres personas, las cuales deben de cumplir una jornada, un hechicero, un guerrero, y otra persona que debe poseer magia y que tendrá el titulo de aprendiz, para ir a cada reino, estas tres personas deben pasar una prueba que demuestre que están calificados, como en este caso es su majestad quien les invita, ustedes solo tienen que escoger a tres personas para ir

Darien vuelve su atención al Pegaso, que no había dicho nada desde que apareció la inesperada visitante

- ¿Es eso verdad? – le pregunta a Eliot, todos los ojos se dirigieron al joven

- Si, es verdad, según lo que se esta en lo correcto

- ¿Por qué en nuestro caso? – observa Michiru - ¿acaso existen otras formas? – pregunta de manera desconfiada, sin bajar la guardia

- Si, pero eso no lo tienen por que saber, en su caso es así y punto, la cuestión es si están de acuerdo o no, tengo que regresar con la respuesta

- ¿Y donde entra la parte del guía? – pregunta Eliot – según se son 4 personas

- Yo seré su guía hasta mi reino, si desean continuar a otro, se les asignara otra, pero en el otro si tendrán que pasar una prueba a no ser que sean invitados

Michiru mira con desconfianza, no confiaba en el Pegaso, mucho menos en esa criatura aparecida de la nada, pero, ¿Qué hacer? No podían decidirlo a la ligera, tendrían que discutirlo en privado, y muy a su pesar, dejar sola por un momento a sus "invitados" 

- Darien, te molestaría acompañarnos a la cocina – invita Michiru, Haruka solo la mira y ambas se entienden con solo una mirada

- Esta bien – acepta el joven

Parapara analizaba la información, ¿Sailor Uranus? ¿Existía esa sailor? ¿Cuántas sailors eran en realidad? Solo había conocido a 6, si mal no recordaba eran las sailors de los planetas Mercurio, Venus, Luna que a de representar en cierta forma a la tierra, o quizás el príncipe represente a la tierra, Marte, y Júpiter, y claro, la niña pequeña. Sailor chibi Moon, pero no tenia idea de que existieran más, si la chica era sailor Uranus, entonces podían haber sailor para Saturno, Neptuno y Plutón, las sailor son muy unidas entre ellas, eso quería decir, que Hotaru también podía ser una sailor, ahora comprendió por que sentía en ocasiones que una energía emanaba de ella, ¿Y Keisy? No, su otra amiga emanaba una energía diferente, pero aun faltaba una sailor, por que faltaban 3 planetas y solo habían 3 chicas posibles, ¿Quién seria la otra? Ahora que recordaba, Hotaru le había dicho que tenía una tercera tutora, ¿seria ella? Todo esto era muy complicado y se estaba empezando a marear, ¿y ya casi era  la medianoche, sus hermanas debían estar histéricas

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunta Darien a las tres sailors

- No podemos confiar en ellos – sentencia Haruka – no sabemos quien es esa hada, y tampoco si nos quiere conducir a una trampa, y no me fío mucho de ese chico

- Un enemigo puede aprovechar esta oportunidad que no estamos todas para atacar – continua Michiru – no podemos confiarnos

- Entiendo sus razones, pero yo confió en Eliot, y esta puede nuestra mejor oportunidad de obtener respuestas

- Se me hace muy extraño que ese joven este tan interesado en ayudar – exclama Michiru – el mundo a pasado por muchos problemas y solo hasta ahora decide venir a "ver que pasa" no me fío de esa curiosidad

- Las entiendo bien, pero yo lo conozco, nos a ayudado antes, y el tiene una razón especial para querer ayudarnos

- ¿Una razón? – pregunta Hotaru extrañada - ¿Qué razón? ¿entonces sus intenciones no son completamente desinteresadas? – esa frase solo logro aumentar la desconfianza de las otras dos

- Si, o mejor dicho dos, la primera es que muchos personajes que se cree viven solo en la fantasía podrían estar involucrados

- ¿Y la segunda? – pregunta Haruka

- Rini – exclama simplemente como si esa fuera la respuesta a un gran acertijo

- ¿Rini? – pregunta Hotaru

- ¿La pequeña dama? – pregunta Haruka

- ¿Sailor chibi Moon? – pregunta Michiru, Darien asiente - ¿Qué tiene que ver? – ante la pregunta Darien se sintió un poco incomodo

- Digamos que mientras el estuvo en la tierra, ellos se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, mas que amigos, y su interés principal es saber por que se bloqueo el camino que lleva al futuro, ¿acaso no notaron que fue lo primero que menciono?

Las sailors se quedan meditando, ahora que recordaban, cuando el les contó el motivo de su visita, primero menciono el pasaje al futuro y luego el desequilibrio dimensional, pero no le vieron ninguna relación

- Estoy seguro que esta preocupado por ella

- ¿Así que Rini tiene novio? ¿Y no me lo dijo? – se queja Hotaru 

- Bueno, no propiamente – trata de defender Darien – y recuerda que ella se fue poco después a su tiempo

- Lo que no me explico es como puedes estar tan tranquilo – se queja Haruka 

- ¿Por qué?

- La pequeña dama es tu hija – le recalca Michiru – y tu dejas que simplemente ande de novia, a su edad, si es apenas una niña y de paso con alguien que no es humano

- Bueno, ella no es exactamente mi hija todavía – exclama Darien empezando a ponerse nervioso por la mirada que le lanzaban las dos mujeres

- Pero lo serás, ¿o es que no quieres reconocer a tu propia hija? – se queja Hotaru

- No es eso – ahora si se estaba poniendo nervioso

- Por dios Darien, no sabes nada de ese joven – continua Michiru – no tienes idea de su edad, podría tener miles de años, es muy mayor para Rini

- Lo se, pero Rini tiene derecho a tomar sus decisiones – trata de defenderse, pero la verdad no se le había ocurrido, ¿Cuántos años tenia el Pegaso? En ilusión todo era posible

- Bien, creo que tenemos que regresar – exclama Haruka al fin, y Michiru le lanza una mirada  de extrañeza – No lograremos nada de este modo, creo que por esta vez tendremos que arriesgarnos, aunque no nos guste, Plut no ha vuelto y en estos meses no hemos avanzado mucho, lo mejor será confiar, solo por esta vez

- Si, creo que tienes razón – le secunda Michiru – volvamos a la sala antes de que nuestros huéspedes comiencen a desesperarse, toda esta tensión empezara a dañar mis nervios, antes era mas fácil, el enemigo solo atacaba y nosotros lo deteníamos, sabíamos mas o menos que buscaba y su manera de operar, pero ahora

- Si, te entiendo – exclama Haruka mientras abraza a Michiru – toda esta tranquilidad es para volverse loco

Por un momento el silencio reino en la sala, Parapara estaba empezando a desesperarse, se pregunto si podía salir sin ser vista pero, tenia demasiada curiosidad, y se le estaban empezando a dormir las piernas

- Así que eres un hada, ¿de que especie eres? – le pregunto el joven sacerdote

- De las montañas, pero no precisamente ese, pertenezco a uno de los clanes mas antiguos, y el único que sobrevivió de nuestro tipo, las demás solo son hadas de las flores y los lagos, hay bastantes en ilusión

- Si, había visto muchas, pero nunca una como tu

- Yo había visto muchos unicornios, pero nunca un Pegaso, aunque no se ven muy diferentes se que existen muchas, para empezar las alas

- Lo se, los unicornios no tienen alas, pero los Pegaso no tienen la sangre curativa de los unicornios

- Si, pero solo si ellos están dispuestos a darla, de lo contrario es una maldición (N/A: sacado del libro de Harry Potter, "la sangre de un unicornio aumenta la vida, pero se trata de un animal tan puro que en el instante en que su sangre toca tus labios, quedaras maldecido por media vida" no la se textual pero creo que así va, la idea original no es mía, así que no me demanden si la tomo prestada para propósitos del fics, no se de donde saco J.K. Rowling la idea original) -Y bien, ¿Qué decidieron? – les interroga el hada cuando el grupo regreso a la sala

- Estamos de acuerdo – contesta Darien – solo tenemos que decidir quienes irán

- La reina especifico que no quería ninguna sailor 

- ¿Por qué? – se queja Hotaru, las otras dos solo fruncieron el ceño – Yo quería ir

- De todos modos no hubieras ido – le contesta Haruka – es muy peligroso, pero, ¿Por qué no quiere ninguna sailor?

- Por que la situación es muy inestable, y dijo que las sailors tenían una misión mas importante que cumplir si algo se complicara – Haruka le manda una mirada sospechosa – no es mi culpa, eso me dijo

Lo sabia, pensaba Parapara, Hotaru si era una sailor, pues se había quejado con la prohibitiva, sus indagaciones no estaban erradas

- ¿Y que hay de mi? – contesta Darien, viendo que la prohibición no se aplicaba a el

- La reina esta interesada en conocer al futuro rey de la tierra, por eso mando la invitación, como antes tenían un pacto con la tierra, se rompió antes de que ocurriera la destrucción del milenio de plata, pero aun así pendo que seria bueno conocerlo 

Darien no tenia idea de eso, sus recuerdo estaban tan borrosos, y todo estaba tan falto de sentido

- Si lo desean, yo podría ir con usted – se ofrece Eliot – a pesar de no haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a las hadas, se mas de ellas que usted y podría ser útil

- A mi me parece bien – declara el hada, las Outer le lanzan una mirada de sospecha pero no dijeron nada – ya esta el hechicero, que será el sacerdote de ilusión, y el guerrero, que será el príncipe, el guía que seré yo, solo falta el aprendiz, sin la tercera persona no podemos empezar

Todos se lanzan una mirada confundida, a parte de las sailors no había nadie mas en quien confiar, y habían especificado que ninguna de ellas podría ir, entonces, ¿a quien recurrir? 

- Si lo desean, a mi me gustaría hacerlo - exclama Parapara mientras sale de su escondite, sobresaltando a los demás

- Parapara ¿desde hace cuanto que estabas aquí? – le pregunta Hotaru asustada

- El suficiente – contesta bajando la mirada – necesitan una tercera persona, y yo deseo ir

- Es verdad – comenta Darien – las chicas me habían dicho que estaban de vuelta en la ciudad, pero no sabia que conocías a Hotaru

- Es una amiga suya – contesta Haruka - ¿de donde la conoces?

- Es una de las cuatro hermanas amazona, antigua enemiga nuestra por un pequeño problema de manipulación, pero comprendió la verdad y ella con sus hermanas ayudaron a las chicas en la lucha contra Neherenia

- Si es una antigua enemiga no podemos confiar en ella – exclama Michiru, Parapara solo baja la mirada de manera avergonzada ante las acusaciones 

- Yo se que hice mal, y perdí gran parte de mis poderes por ese error, por favor, déjenme enmendar un poco del daño que les cause

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – le reclama Hotaru

- Tu tampoco me habías dicho que eras una sailor – bien, Hotaru le dio la razón en eso, no eran secretos para contar a cualquiera

- Pero ya no tienes poderes – le recuerda Darien – no puedes ayudarnos

- Técnicamente están equivocados – les responde Eliot – es poder no es algo que a una persona se le puede quitar, en la lucha Neherenia les quito gran parte de sus poderes al absorber su energía, estas simplemente se encuentran en reposo y aumentaran lentamente, pero bajo circunstancias especiales aumentara con mayor rapidez, de hecho, si nos acompañara, sus poderes crecerían en poco tiempo gracias a la influencia que ejercen los sitios que tienen mucha magia

- Entonces esta decidido – declara el Hada – serán ustedes tres quienes me acompañaran

Y el reloj dio las doce de la noche, finalizando ese día, si que había sido un día muy largo y lleno de descubrimientos

**Fin del capitulo 6**

Este capitulo a sido mas corto que los anteriores, y de paso me tarde mas, se que no tengo perdón por todo el retraso, han paso, ¿Cuánto? Casi tres meses, como se va el tiempo, realmente me tarde esta vez, pero me costo mucho escribirlo, y mas por que se borro el capitulo y tuve que escribir de nuevo muchas de las partes

Este a sido un día de descubrimientos, pero no se desanimen, todavía falta mucho para resolver algunos misterios, recuerden que usare a todos los personajes, los cuales siempre saldrán mas adelante, tratare de terminar muy pronto el capitulo 7

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que leen la historia, me animan a no dejarla botada, como ven esta es solo la primera parte de descubrimientos, me falta el capitulo7 que espero este pronto, y ahora a contestar algunos Reviews

Yeimi: gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste el capitulo, me has animado bastante a continuar, y gracias por tus opiniones sobre pokemon, prometo mandarte pronto el primer capitulo

Mer: gracias por tu apoyo, fuiste la primera que me mando un reviews, y creedme que siempre espero tus opiniones, lamento que Serena no llame a Darien en el capitulo, pero después descubrí que me metía en muchos problemas y elimine esa escena, prometo que te compensare de alguna manera

Meri: Me encantan los capítulos largos, por eso tardo tanto en acabarlos, siento lo del centro comercial, te debo una plática, no te preocupes que la participación de Luis continúa en la historia, y todavía faltan un par de misterios sobre su persona

Selene: Gracias por tus opiniones, son muy largas y eso me encanta, si, se que hay muchos personajes y eso me complica un poco la historia, pero me gusta que haya mucha gente (hagamos fiesta, es broma)  hay misterios pendientes, como ¿Quiénes son las dos chicas? Aparecerán después, y la conversación entre Luis y Ami queda pendiente, pero creeme que será interesante, aun quedan varios misterios para este joven, espero que este capitulo te deje mas dudas, por que ese es mi propósito, resolver misterios y dar otros, eso hace que la historia sea interesante

Kero-chan: me encantan tus opiniones, son bien específicas y largas, por eso me encantan, coméntame todas las dudas que tengas, me encanta, por que me gusta el misterio,  y gracias a tus dudas tengo una buena idea de si voy bien o no, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Yui: gracias por tu opinión, soy pésima en ortografía pero me esfuerzo mucho en mi redacción, espero estar mejorando, creo que la redacción es de vital importancia para un fics, espero no haber acelerado los eventos en este capitulo, pero como tuve que volver a escribirlo creo que le eché carrera por eso, espero que todo se este entendiendo bien, gracias por mandar tu comentario y espero ver que opinas de este capitulo

Alex: gracias por el comentario, trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo, sobre el giro de la historia ¿a que exactamente te refieres? Trato de ser lo mas inesperada posible, pero a veces temo que soy demasiado obvia en mis acciones, trato de no ser muy predecible, ¿Cómo lo estoy asiendo?

Sailor Angel: si, me encanta dejar a la gente en suspenso, de hecho debería de subir el 6 y el 7 juntos, pero como me faltan varios detalles del 7, entonces quedare aquí y los dejare en suspenso por un corto tiempo, tengo esperanzas de tener el otro en menos de una semana, y si, te entiendo, al leer un fics dejan una sensación extraña, a veces fuerte, tierna, sobre todo las partes sentimentales que me dejan suspirando, lo malo es que no dura mucho, por lo que leo por montones 

Irem: gracias por tu opinión, me encantan los capítulos largos aunque este quedo un poco corto

Serena: lamento hacer esperar tanto, soy muy malita pero no lo hago a propósito, me apresuro lo mas que puedo, y sobre Darien, si casi no a sufrido, espera a leer los siguientes, le haré la vida cuadritos al pobre, pero tratare de ser buena con el 

Escarlata: gracias por tu apoyo, espero tenerte todavía picada

Anna: gracias por tu opinión, mi imaginación realmente no es muy buena, pero trato de exprimirla lo mas que puedo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no olviden dejarme comentarios, lo que quieran, no importa si no son muy buenos, y si no les gusta el fics díganmelo por favor, es mejor la verdad que la ignorancia según pienso yo


	8. capitulo 7, primera parte, Investigacion...

Bien, este capitulo es casi concluyente, es decir que espero explicar todo en este capitulo y que todas las dudas queden despejadas, incluso las dudas que queden dentro del mismo capitulo, el tiempo pasara de manera rápida y sin ser contado, pasaran las escenas sin mencionar si son un día, una semana o un mes depuse, me enredaría mas si especifico, pero siguiendo la lógica, espero que nadie tenga problemas, tomando en cuenta que el tiempo no mencionado se clasifica como tiempo normal, tiempo no interesante y que no vale la pena contar

Ahora he avanzado mas rápido con esta historia en este capitulo, tuve que darle un buen empujoncito para lograrlo, quitar un montón de cosas que pudieron pasar en medio, es que son muchos personajes, cada uno con su historia, y no puedo especificarlos a todos, y ya me he tardado mucho, se suponía que el final de este capitulo era del capitulo 3, y ahora, espero que lo disfruten, y que comenten desde luego

**Capitulo 7 **

************.*****************

Antiguo milenio de plata

Por fin todo había acabado y la reina Sereniti se permitió dar un respiro, ella era aun muy joven, pero una excelente reina, y tenia esa bondad y carisma que caracterizaban a la familia real de la luna

En ese momento se encontraba en la tierra, una fuerza oscura se había estado formando y el reino de la tierra fue incapaz de detenerlo, parecía ser que la situación en la tierra no era muy buena, por que la reina de la luna estaba segura que el poder de tan majestuoso y misterioso planeta era mas grande de lo que aparentaba, la tierra debía de contar con buenos guerreros, y sin contar con las criaturas mágicas que la habitaban, las cuales tenían una alianza con la tierra, pero, esta vez ellas habían intervenido hasta el ultimo momento, dejando que el rey de la tierra se encargara y el problema se fue haciendo muy grande

Desde luego que la reina de la luna ofreció de inmediato su ayuda al notar que algo no andaba bien, y solo se le permitió ayudar con la condición de que no preguntara nada, suspiro al recordar, si al menos la tierra no fuera tan cerrada, las cosas serian mas fáciles

Marluk era una especie de demonio, un ser que aumentaba su poder con la energía negativa, fácilmente se había creado un reino en otra dimensión, pero gracias a la unión de los poderes del reino de la luna, y el de la tierra, se logro impedir la amenaza, el demonio no pudo ser destruido, ya que no tenia un cuerpo, era mas como un espíritu, un demonio, si sus poderes de purificación hubieran sido mayores, tal vez habría logrado algo mejor, pero aun era joven y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, lo único que logro fue sellarlo en otra dimensión, en un estado de suspensión para que permaneciera dormido y su odio no aumentara

La reina Sereniti se ríe al recordar el comentario de una princesa hada, "eres demasiado bondadosa con tus enemigos, no te esfuerces tanto por hacerlos felices" se había reído la otra, después de todo, la reina de la luna se había preocupado por purificar al mayor numero de seguidores posibles, para que estos alcanzaran la paz, algo por lo que estaba agotada y bien pudo haberle costado la vida, pero el apoyo de todos le ayudo a seguir, aun así los demonios atrapados en la otra dimensión le preocupaban, ya que podrían buscar la manera de salir de ese letardo, para el líder, el trato era diferente, su sello fue mucho mas fuerte, no había forma de que regresara a menos que, pero eso no importaba

Le hubiera gustado poder quedarse mas en la tierra, pero su rey no era conocido exactamente por su gratitud y buenos modales, y Sereniti tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la sailor de Uranus no se lanzara a estrangularlo

- Es un maldito – había protestado - después de todo lo que hicimos por "su descuido" y se atreve a solo decir un simple gracias y espero que salgan pronto de mi reino, como se atreve a corrernos

- Tranquila Uranus, y cuidado con tu lenguaje – trata de calmarla la reina – no es correcto juzgar a los demás, a veces es mejor tratar de entender y aceptar, no a tenido un momento fácil

- Si me lo permite, opino que Uranus tiene razón – opina la princesa de Neptuno – no fue correcto su comportamiento, nadie nos obligaba a ayudarles

- Fue lo correcto, y también necesario – contesta la reina – si algo malo sucede en la tierra, eso nos afectara a todos, por eso era lo correcto, y tenemos que tratar de formar un lazo mas fuerte con la tierra

- Pero el problema con la tierra no nos involucra a nosotros – exclama Plutón con un aire de enojo - ¿Por qué solicito nuestra ayuda si nuestro deber es proteger el sistema de las amenazas del exterior? – pero luego cambio su mirada a una de burla - ¿o es que las preciadas Inner Senshi aquí presentes no son suficiente? – exclama con gran desprecio

Si las miradas mataran, la princesa de Mercurio mantenía una mirada serena y tranquila, al igual que la de Venus, pero lo único que impedía a las sailor de Júpiter y Marte era la presencia de Sereniti, sailor Mars parecía lista para lanzarle una saeta de fuego a Plut, y lo haría en algún momento posible

- Ya basta Plut – interviene la reina antes de que corriera sangre, es verdad de que las outer y las Inner Senshi no se llevaban bien, pero Plut no se llevaba bien con nadie – no era mi intención menospreciar a nadie, mi única intención era poder unirnos un poco mas, desearía que todas esas discriminaciones y conflictos desaparecieran, y que aprendiéramos a confiar entre nosotras

- Si me lo permite – habla la sailor del tiempo – las diferencias entre nosotros han existido siempre, y jamás se romperán, es nuestra cultura y manera de ser, por eso considero que sus intenciones solo ocasionaran perdida de tiempo, esta actuación fue por demás peligrosa, si un enemigo hubiera atacado mientras todas estábamos en la tierra seria algo catastrófico

- Pero la situación lo ameritaba – un silencio se hizo sentir, al hablar la sailor del silencio

Sailor Saturn, la sailor del silencio, la sailor de la destrucción, la mas joven de las sailors, la mas seria, y la mas bella, amable y sabia, con gran autocontrol pero también la sailor mas alejada, también afectaba el hecho de que ni las mismas Outer confiaban en ella, Neptium y Uranus parecían almas gemelas, pero así había sido siempre la relación entre ambos planetas, siempre estaban juntas, mientras que Plut era arisca y alejada, Saturn era de naturaleza alejada

- No era algo tan grave – defiende la sailor del tiempo

- No se podría considerar grave, pero pudo complicarse – habla la princesa de Venus, con voz de líder, ella era la mas cercana a la reina y la líder de las sailors, al menos en titulo, le costaba que las outer le hicieran caso, solo contaba con el apoyo de Saturn de vez en cuando, y verdadera líder de las Inner – y aun con todas nosotras, no acabamos por completo con la amenaza, de no ser por la repentina ayuda de los habitantes de la tierra, no sabemos como hubiera sido la situación

- Esta discusión no llevara a ningún lado – interviene Sereniti – fue mi decisión y acepto la culpa, si hay que recriminarle a alguien, que sea a mi – exclama mientras mira con detenimiento a todas las sailors, desde luego, nadie protesto – mejor, ahora pasemos a asuntos mas tranquilos, Mercuri, ¿Cómo esta vuestra hermana? Lamento mucho haber provocado que perdieras su boda, se que era importante para vos

- No su majestad, comprendo perfectamente sus motivos, y estoy de acuerdo, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado haber faltado a mi deber – luego da una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – ya me comunique con mi hermana, ella llego perfectamente a Plutón, y parece ser que a tenido ciertos problemas por el cambio de clima, por lo demás, exclama que se encuentra perfectamente y agradece su interés

Plut suspira de disgusto ante esto, la princesa de mercurio, hermana mayor de Sailor mercury, no le caía muy bien, había sido un matrimonio por interés, acordado para aumentar los lazos entre planetas, pero esa princesa no le agradaba, mas por que según sus sospechas había tenido una relación muy fuerte con un guerrero de la tierra, pero, ¿Qué hacer al respecto? Su hermano era un neceo

- Estoy segura que será una gran reina – opina Sereniti – espero que me visite pronto

- Le comunicare su deseo 

- Bien, ya que todo a pasado, es hora de que me retire – habla la sailor del tiempo

- ¿Tan pronto? – se queja la reina – a penas hemos tenido tiempo de conversar

- lo lamento, mis obligaciones me llaman

- Esta bien. Pero promete que me visitaras mas seguido 

- Si esos son los deseos de su majestad, así lo haré

- No es una orden, es solo una petición de alguien que desea ser su amiga – la otra simplemente asiente mientras se retira, dejando un aire tenso

- Nosotros también debemos retirarnos – habla Neptium, desde luego, ese "nosotras" quería decir Uranus y ella, siempre parecían estar de acuerdo y entenderse con una mirada, la reina se pregunto cuantas generaciones duraría esa unión, esperaba que muchas, era una amistad realmente fuerte, solo esperaba que no se desarrollara algo mas, pero, si eso pasara, seria la primera en felicitarlas, lo mas importante era la felicidad de las personas y no los prejuicios sociales, al menos esa era su opinión 

- Las dejare partir, con la misma petición que le hice a sailor Plut, espero tener pronto el honor de su presencia – las otras dos solo asienten mientras salen de la sala, dando un leve signo de despedida a las otras sailors

- Saturn, espera – alcanza a exclamar la reina mientras ve que la sailor planeaba huir furtivamente como siempre lo hacia, ella solo le da una mirada extrañada al ver que había sido descubierta, o la reina era mas observadora, o estaba perdiendo agilidad – necesito hablar contigo, quédate un rato mas

Ella asiente extrañada, las confidentes de la reina eran las Inner, no entendía que querría con ella, ¿tal vez alguna misión? Era posible, pero según sabía por el momento había paz, a pesar de ser la mas joven del grupo, también era la más astuta en cuanto al sistema solar se refería, como también la más solitaria, pero no por eso menos amable y educado

Espero a que la reina terminara, pacientemente como una sombra, como era su naturales, finalmente Sereniti le da una mirada de agradecimiento

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar – se disculpa la reina – por favor siéntate, no quiero nada de formalismos, puedes hablar con naturalidad – exclama la reina mientras se sienta en un mueble que estaba frente al que le había señalado a la sailor del silencio

- Estoy bien de pie, muchas gracias – luego continuo dudosa - ¿Por qué solicito mi presencia? – ante esta pregunta la reina solo suspira

- Me preocupa Plut

- ¿Sucede algo con ella? – pregunta temiendo alguna traición

- Es su carácter, es demasiado agresiva, posesiva, y su alma esta llena de rencor, me gustaría ayudarla pero es tan lejano, no se que hacer, y el reino de plutón es tan agresivo, temo por el bienestar de la princesa de mercurio, y también por el de la siguiente Sailor

- ¿Por la siguiente sailor? – pregunta extrañada, ninguna princesa había nacido todavía, mucho menos para decidir quien seria la siguiente sailor del tiempo

- Se que es muy temprano para preocuparse, pero – exclama con aire ausente – se que la tradición marca que la siguiente sailor debe ser entrenada por la actual, pero, no me gustaría que ella lo hiciera

- ¿Entonces que planea hacer? No puede evitarlo, son las reglas

- Lo se, pero no me parece justo, no quiero que llene a una pequeña con sus ideas, tal vez, la deje que la entrene los primeros años, y después, ¿podrías encargarte tu?

- ¿Yo? – pregunta extrañada

- Si,  serias perfecta, eres la sailor mas fuerte, y también la mas calmada

- Mercuri y Venus también  lo son

- Si, pero ellas son Inner, y ninguna Outer toleraría ser entrenada por una Inner, ni tampoco las otras, tu eres perfecta para eso, pero, tal vez nos estamos apresurando, hablare con la sailor del tiempo, quizás con el tiempo estas medidas no sean necesarios

- Espero que así sea majestad – exclama ella, la sailor del silencio vago pro un momento con sus pensamientos, estos viajaron a Plutón, el planeta mas frió, el mas alejado y el mas agresivo, pero, también guardián del tiempo, eran misterios, sabios, se parecían mucho a los de Saturno, si al menos no fueran tan separados, como le hubiera gustado poder tener una unión tan fuerte como la tenían Neptium y Uranus, o tan siquiera como Venus, Mercurio, Júpiter, y Marte, y sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos vagaron a la tierra, y a los eventos antes ocurridos

- En que piensas – pregunta la reina sacándola de sus pensamientos

- En nada especia, solo recordaba la promesa de los dragones

- ¿Sobre el nuevo báculo? – pregunta la reina 

La ayuda desinteresada de la reina, y su valor ante la situación a pesar de su juventud, al igual que el de las sailors, había impresionado a las criaturas de la tierra, las cuales habían dejado al rey de la tierra a la deriva, decepcionados por su comportamiento débil y cobarde

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo de la reina, le fue imposible purificar a aquel demonio, salido de otra dimensión y alimentado por la energía maligna, por lo que los dragones le prometieron un nuevo báculo, mas poderoso, hecho con los mejores materiales, y seria diseñado por los mas altos elfos, ellos se encargarían de su creación, como en el pasado se encargaron del regalo entregado a la tierra, solo le gustaría saber cual fue ese legado

Según sabia, había sido entregada a la princesa de la tierra, madre de la actual reina, se contaba que tenían muchas esperanzas en ella, de gran carácter, pero murió joven, la reina de la luna nunca pudo conocerla, pero le hubiera gustado, se cuenta que era una princesa decidida, al morir, la heredera al trono fue su hija, la cual tenia unos 3 años cuando paso, y con el tiempo se convirtió en la actual reina de la tierra, la cual gobierna con su amado Esposo, aunque según los rumores lo de amado se ponía en duda, y era el esposo quien realmente gobernaba la tierra dejando de lado a la reina, y según sus fuentes, depuse de eso, las demás criaturas mágicas cortaron su alianza con la tierra, una alianza que a la antigua princesa le costo fortalecer pero con su muerte todo su esfuerzo se destruyo

- No se como será ese báculo – le contesta Sereniti – los Elfos son increíblemente hábiles en todo lo que crean, según se será diseñado exclusivamente para mí, y solo yo y mi familia podrá usarlo, será un legado familiar, como el cristal de plata – claro que no seria tan poderoso como el cristal de plata, eso se había especificado, pero al menos seria mucho mas fuerte que su báculo actual – pero no estará listo para mi, será un regalo para mi futura hija, cuando esta suba al trono

- Es una pena que no pueda ser terminada antes – contesta en un suspiro, le hubiera gustado poder verlo antes, pero ese tipo de armas toma demasiado tiempo hacerlas, ¿Cuándo la futura princesa subiera al trono? Pero ni había nacido, ni siquiera la joven reina tenia algún pretendiente, bueno, pretendientes tenia por montones, pero ella no estaba interesada en nadie en particular, faltaba aun demasiado tiempo

********************.*************************

Ángela la esperaba en la entrada, y le hace una pequeña señal para que la siguiera a una habitación, Serena se queda por un momento admirando el lugar, era un gran cuarto, decorado a estilo Japonés antiguo, toda la decoración era japonesa, y recordó que Ángela había vivido un tiempo en Japón   

- Puedes pasar, ¿Qué te parece mi habitación? – exclama indicándole que tomara asiento, en una silla que apareció para ella, ya que a Serena se le dormían los pies con facilidad cuando se sentaba en el suelo, mientras Ángela se sentó tranquilamente con tal solemnidad como si se dispusiera a hacer la ceremonia del te

- Esta muy bonita, pero, me parece recordar que tenia una casa en el bosque, ¿Por qué tiene su habitación aquí? ¿y por que todos parecen querer esta casa en particular?

- Esta casa, es general, no tiene un dueño especifico, posee muchas habitaciones, todas subterráneas, fue echa para otras actividades

- ¿Otras actividades? – pregunta curiosa

- Te aseguro que no querrás saber

- Es acaso algo terrible – se asusta Serena, ¿Qué podían hacer en esas habitaciones?

- Bien, yo no lo llamaría terrible – exclama la otra con una mirada casi de ensoñación – era parte de un club privado, y aquí se hacían antes muchas de sus actividades

- ¿Y cuales eran? – insiste la sailor

- eres demasiado inocente todavía para saberlo – termina la chica con una sonrisa maternal – pero no es de eso lo que querías hablar, si no mal recuerdo tienes una queja, y mi labor es ocuparme de ellas, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Por qué no me dejan comunicarme con mis amigas? – pregunta con aire ofendido – no me parece justo, ¿en que afecta?

- Cualquier señal afecta, ¿o como crees que funcionan esos aparatos? 

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo que quiere decir

- No podemos arriesgar la seguridad de todos por un capricho, si, ya se que es importante para ti – habla al ver que la otra estaba lista a protestar – pero tu tienes que entender que esto también es importante para mi, para todos, una señal que habré una brecha entre dimensiones, aunque es muy diminuta, puede causar pequeños problemas, y en el peor de los casos, indicar nuestra posición al enemigo, si este rastrea una señal, no queremos que pase lo mismo, y si perdemos este refugio estaremos en una serie desventaja, por que es el mas seguro del que disponemos

- ¿entonces por que Cesar me dejo si sabía que no debía? – pregunto con aire desafiante he incrédulo

- El hace muchas locuras para poder probar sus aparatos, no debió, y nos arriesgo a todos, tal vez una sola llamada hubiera estado bien, pero varias, de manera repetitiva, podría ocasionar desastres, por eso Ángel solo te dejo hacer una  llamada

- ¿Cómo sabia que yo había llamado antes? – en respuesta Ángela solo da una mirada orgullosa

- No subestimes nunca las habilidades de espionaje de un ser oscuro, es parte de su entrenamiento, te observaba, de hecho, todos lo hacen, ¿Por qué crees que son los que mas se te acercan? Ten cuidado, no confían con facilidad, prueban hasta donde pueden confiar en ti, y miden si eres una amenaza o no, y has tenido suerte de no estar en otra época, estos son niños, antes era mas difícil, y con todos estos problemas, ni Alus, Leonor o Daniel pueden ocuparse propiamente

- Esta bien, entiendo que tengan medidas de seguridad, pero me parece ridícula esta separación, solo ocasiona mas diferencias, remarcarlas, si fue producto de un pleito, ¿Por qué no se reconcilian de una vez? Según me contaron, antes no había esa separación, al menos no era tan notoria – Ángela solo da un suspiro

- La historia es mas complicada de lo que crees, y no estas lista para oírla, solo quería que entendieras la situación y no armes ningún alboroto – termina la joven mientras se levanta

Ángela se dirige a un lugar donde tiene varios trajes, y saca un pequeño conjunto que Serena no pudo apreciar bien, después se dirige hacia el espejo y empieza a desabrochar su largo vestido blanco

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Serena con curiosidad

- Me cambio, conozco a Daniel y de que dentro de poco regresara, tenemos que ir por los siguientes sellos, esta vez uno a la vez, hay que darse prisa, no se si el castillo lo soporte pero no podemos darnos el lujo de separarnos en esta situación

- ¿Y por que se cambia? – pregunta extrañada, siempre había visto a Ángela con vestido blanco, no importa donde estuviera

- Leonor no puede dirigir el ataque, ni tampoco Alus puede acompañarnos esta vez, yo tendré que dirigir el ataque, y no es muy cómodo hacerlo con vestido

La chica no parecía tener ninguna incomodidad de cambiarse teniendo publico, Serena simplemente pensó que no le importaba ya que ambas eran mujeres, no se imaginaba que era por que simplemente no le importaba, lo había hecho demasiadas veces en su vida y ser pudorosa no era una de sus cualidades

Serena se espero alguna especie de pantalón o un conjunto blanco, pero contrario a sus suposiciones, Ángela se vistió con un pequeño short rojo vino, tapado por una falda corta, rojo vino también, con una franja blanca en la orilla, y una camisa desmangada del mismo color que la falda, juntas parecían hacer una misma pieza, unas botas rojas con algunas franjas blancas, y unas muñequeras rojas, después se recogió el pelo con una cola de caballo, y los rizos caían ahora por sus hombros

- Partiremos en cuanto hable con Daniel – habla ignorando las observaciones de Serena

En realidad se miraba muy diferente con esa ropa, era la misma, pero tenia un aire extraño, con el vestido se notaba mas frágil, mas alejada, como si fuera una faceta fingida, en cambio ahora se miraba como mas natural, mas humana, no sabia como definirlo, la otra pareció notar sus pensamientos por que le devolvió una mirada extrañada

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto, Serena solo se encoge de hombros

- ¿Por qué rojo? – fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntar la princesa de la luna – no se supone que es blanco – Ángela solos se río ante esta observación

- Lo se, pero no siempre cumplo esa regla, muchas veces vestí de rojo cuando viví en Japón, es mi color favorito, usaba Kimonos rojos con fondo floreado, pero con el tiempo preferí acortar el traje para mayor movilización, y fue cambiando hasta convertirse en lo que ahora ves, ahora de vez en cuando, y cuando la situación lo amerita, me pongo este conjunto, es mas cómodo – 

- Es verdad, algo así me comentaron – exclama mientras se levanta y observa la habitación, mientras la otra se arreglaba

Algo llamo su atención, en una mesita había una especie de álbum de fotografías, le extraño por que parecían diferentes, y sobre todo, ¿de donde conseguirían la cámara para tomarlas si nadie había salido del castillo en 300 años?, ¿Cómo pudieron tomar fotos, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a hojearlo

- No es bueno husmear las cosas ajenas – le reprende Ángela con suavidad, provocando que la joven se avergonzara

- Lo siento, no quise – exclama avergonzada mientras lo deja en su lugar

- Olvídalo, solo es una regla general, no tengo nada que ocultar, puedes ver lo que quieras, pero te agradeceré que me lo pidas primero

- Si, lo siento – en eso un brillo llama la atención de la joven, una cadena brillaba en el cuello de la otra

Le extraño por que no se había fijado antes, aunque ella tenia fama de despistada, esa alhaja era muy bonita y no la hubiera pasado por alto, era una pequeña cadenita de oro, en realidad Ángela usaba dos cadenas, una donde estaba una piedra pequeña azul la cual se convertía en un báculo, esa ya la había visto, siempre estaba visible y todos la portaban, pero la segunda parecía esconderse en la ropa, el dije era de un corazón, de oro puro, pequeño pero muy bonito, y tenia gravada la letra A

- ¿Y ese dije? No lo había visto

- ¿Esto? – pregunta con aire distraído – es un amuleto, se abre y dentro colocas la imagen de las dos personas mas importantes en tu vida, también es mágico – exclama la joven mientras lo habré y una hermosa melodía sale de él, Serena quiso ver la imagen pero la otra lo cierra de inmediato

- ¿Y quienes están? – pregunta con un aire curioso y malicioso - ¿acaso estas enamorada de alguien? – pero la mirada seria y triste que le lanzo la hizo callar

- No, por eso no puedo colocar la imagen de nadie –exclama en un suspiro – solo tengo la de mi hijo, pero no es lo mismo, y paso mucho tiempo separada de él por ser de grupos diferentes, nos cuesta entendernos mutuamente

- Pero usted tienes más hijos verdad – pregunta en un aire acusador - ¿Por qué parece que solo Ángel le importara?

- Pueden ser varias las razones, primera por que es el único varón que he tenido – aunque esa información era incorrecta, pero no quería darle detalles del otro, la relación que tenia con su otro hijo era muy difícil de explicar, y no quería hacerlo -  nació en un momento un poco complicado, mis hijas nacieron en una época mas o menos tranquila, y la mas importante, el esta enfermo, nació con un problema y puede que no viva mucho tiempo, por eso es al que mas he cuidado y tal vez sea por eso que es la  persona a quien mas quiero

Serena se sorprende con eso, ¿enfermo? Pero si se miraba bien sano, no podía creerlo

- Pero, ¿Qué tiene? No parece que tuviera ningún problema

- Alus es un dragón, y yo soy un hada, el es un ser oscuro y yo uno de luz, nuestra magia no era compatible, ni nuestras razas, la magia es parte del alma, y el cuerpo la rechaza, es algo muy complicado de explicar, solo te diré que aunque sea muy fuerte, no puede usar su poder, y su cuerpo se debilita día con día

- ¿Y no existe alguna cura? – se asusta la chica

- Anna la encontró, era un mal mas o menos común, si Ángel hubiera nacido débil no habría habido problema, por que su nivel de energía era poca, pero los casos mas difíciles eran los contrarios, Alus fue el mayor reto de Anna, por el fue que busco la cura, a ella le encantaba experimentar con nosotros, pero por eso ninguno de nosotros no nos quejamos de eso, sobre todo los seres oscuros, quienes eran los mas afectados, por que aparte de sus locuras, los cuidaba como una madre, ella después de todo era un ser oscuro, les entendía bien, les cuidaba, les mimaba de vez en cuando, era la única que lo hacia, por eso era la persona mas respetada en todo el castillo, Diana era su aprendiz, pero con todo lo que paso, la cura se perdió en algún lugar, Diana insiste en llegar a la biblioteca de Anna para poder encontrar esa cura, y  muchas mas en las notas que Anna dejo, pero es imposible por que es una zona gobernada por el enemigo

- Entonces lo que tienen que hacer es vencer, recuperar el castillo y hallar esa cura – exclama con optimismo

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo fácil que se escucha? – pregunto con sarcasmo 

- ¿Entonces por que no simplemente tratan de recuperar esa zona?

- Quisiera que todo fuera tan fácil, pero Ángel no es el único habitante a quien tengo que cuidar, no me precipitare a algo arriesgado solo por una persona, aunque se trate de él - exclama mientras saca también una gran espada

Era una espada hermosa, aunque parecía un poco pesada, no era una katana si no que era mas bien estilo occidental, como las espadas que se usaban en las épocas de caballería, grande y pesada, esta tenia un mango de color rojo, con un orificio en medio, la empuñadura era brillante y parecía que estaba lista para arder en llamas, Ángela simplemente se ato la funda a la cintura con gran naturalidad

- ¿Sabe usar una espada? – pregunto curiosa, la otra solo sonrió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo 

– Mas o menos, no soy tan buena como Leonor, o Ángel, o, bueno, la lista seria larga, quien sabe si hasta Gabriel me gana, pero al menos me consuela que Alus es peor que yo, el asunto es que a todos nos enseñan a manejar la espada, y tu también tendrás que aprender

- ¿yo? – pregunta desentendida, sorprendida y asustada, para luego recordar la misma conversación que habían tenido en la biblioteca – no, nono y no, las espadas son muy peligrosas y filudas y – Ángela solo suspiro en respuesta 

- Es parte del aprendizaje, no es tan malo, te divertirás

- Si vivió en Japón, ¿Por qué su espada no es japonesa?

- Hoy estas muy observadora, y estas madurando mucho, quizás demasiado – dice para ella misma, mas no como un halago, al contrario, parecía que estaba hablando de algún mal augurio – hablare mas tarde con Alus, el debe saber como remediar eso, y en cuanto a mi espada, es curioso pero no la escogí yo, ella me escogió a mi

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Esta espada es hecha de mi propia energía, que se materializo en una espada, es mágica, es difícil al principio, y solo puedes hacer una, esta hecha de manera especial que se adapta solo a su dueño, con el estilo de su dueño, a veces es la espada y no la persona quien determina el estilo, hay distintos tipos de enseñanza de acuerdo al tipo de la espada que se crea

- ¿Y si el estilo es equivocado?

- No puede serlo, esta hecha del interior de tu ser, se adapta al estilo que se te hará mas fácil, solo hay dos personas en todo el castillo, que usan la espada Japonesa y las técnicas orientales

- ¿Quién? – pregunta con curiosidad, mientras mentalmente elimina la lista, no podía ser Leonor, usaba una espada similar a la de Ángela, recordaba habérsela visto antes y no era una Katana

- Uno es Ángel – Serena hace un bufido, no le caía bien el niño desde que destrozo su teléfono sin siquiera preguntarle, pudo hablar razonablemente con ella, pero no, tenia que haber hecho eso para molestarla

- ¿Y el otro? – pregunta mientras hojeaba el álbum de fotos

- Es Daniel, de hecho, en magia el es el tercero mas fuerte, después de mi, y yo después de Alus, pero es el primero en manejo de Armas, aunque nunca lo he visto pelear, he visto a Leonor y te diré que es increíble, la mejor, a dedicado su vida a eso, pero ella siempre a dicho que Daniel es mucho mejor que ella, y si lo asegura es por algo, ella es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir fácilmente que alguien la supera en el arte de la espada, ¿de donde aprendió Daniel? No tengo ni idea, el le enseña a Ángel, pero nadie sabe de donde adquirió su estilo

Una foto llamo la atención de Serena, era Ángela, pero mucho mas joven, tendría como 13 años, estaba junto a otras 4 mujeres, parecía contenta, pero la época parecía ser muy antigua

- ¿Cómo pueden tener fotos de esa época?

- Magia – resume simplemente – son imágenes sacadas directamente de la mente, Laila lo hace con gusto, pero a veces es un problema

- ¿Quién es Laila?

- Alguien que conocerás a su tiempo, es bien difícil que no la conozcas – por la manera en que lo dijo Serena dedujo que no le diría nada mas, y centro su atención en la foto

- ¿Ellas quienes son?

- Ellas son mis hermanas, bueno, no precisamente, yo nací aquí, pero cuando cumplí cierta edad se comprobó que mi poder era demasiado débil y quisieron deshacerse de mi, pero me mandaron a Japón, para eso me borraron mis recuerdos y mi alma fue traspasada a otro cuerpo, al de un bebe, algo parecido a un proceso de reencarnación, solo que mi verdadero cuerpo quedo en estado de suspensión

- ¿Se puede hacer eso? – en respuesta la otra solo se encogió de hombros

- No se, Anna lo hizo, era una genio, junto con su hermano, si yo moría, mi alma regresaría al castillo, a mi verdadero cuerpo, el reto era ver cuanto duraba en Japón, ya que era el lugar mas cercano al castillo, me abandonaron y esas chicas me encontraron, me cuidaron, fueron unas hermanas para mi

- ¿Y los padres de ellas? – pregunto al ver que ella no mencionaba nada con respecto a los padres

- ellos murieron cuando ellas eran muy pequeñas

- Entonces, ¿Cómo Vivian?

- En un principio como sirvientas, pero con el tiempo se fueron haciendo bonitas y se dedicaron a otros rubros

- ¿Otros rubros? – pegunta extrañada

- Dicho con otras palabras, se dedicaban a la vida alegre

- Ósea que eran muy felices y se dedicaban a divertirse – pregunta creyendo adivinar, Ángela solo rió ante la inocencia de la niña

- No, ellas vendían su cuerpo por dinero

- ¿Pero como se puede vender el cuerpo?  - pregunto, pero pronto se dio cuenta y se cayo de manera avergonzada 

- Así es, la vida no era fácil para las mujeres en aquella época, mucho mas si estas no son consideradas buenos partidos, sin dote, riqueza, o buen nombre, no daban muchas alternativas y había que comer, no tienes idea del machismo que reinaba

- ¿Y tu?, quiero decir, ¿tu también?

- Si, me crié con ellas después de todo, con mis recuerdos borrados, y no los recupere hasta que regrese, no tenia muchas alternativas, pero con la diferencia que no lo hacia por dinero así que no me veas con lastima, para mi era un juego, un placer, mi raza no es de las que se enamora con facilidad, al contrario, por eso era un juego, y podía darme el lujo de jugar con quien quisiera, después de todo yo era considerada una belleza extraña, los extranjeros no eran bien recibidos y no habían muchas rubias en Japón con ojos azules, aprendí muchas cosas hasta que lo deje

- ¿Qué paso?

- Una epidemia, murieron todos los des pueblo, menos yo, en aquel tiempo creía que era por el destino, pero en realidad era por mi raza, mi poder me protegió sin que me diera cuenta, yo descubrí que tenia poderes desde que era una niña, a los 13 años me encontré esta piedra – exclama señalando la piedra azul – en ese momento jamás paso por mi mente que era mi piedra legitima y me la habían mandado, después de ese día mi magia despertó poco a poco, después que mis hermanas murieron, me dedique a viajar, pasaron muchas cosas antes de que mandaran por mi, aprendí mucho, cometí muchos errores, aprendí que tener poder no era fácil, y menos darlo a conocer, si no se tenia cuidado las personas se aprovechaban, te esclavizaban, o te llamaban demonio, muchas veces tuve que huir, vivir escondida, y luego aparecer en otra parte y comenzar de nuevo, después de muchos ciclos con lo mismo note también que no envejecía, y pasaron cien años, luego otros cien, aprendí mucho de las personas, de cómo juzgar, por eso soy considerada la juez, mis juicios se basan en la experiencia, todo lo que aprendí, nunca me arrepiento de ese viaje, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, como tampoco me quejo de haber regresado, mi tiempo ahí había acabado y tenia una misión aquí, conocí, aprendí, y enseñe

- Supongo que has pasado por mucho – exclama Serena bajando la mirada, de pronto se sentía pequeña

"Tu has pasado por muchas experiencias también" – piensa Ángela al verla – "pero a diferencia de mi, has aprendido mas en dos años, que yo en 200, es mas, todavía tengo mucho que aprender de ti, los juicios de la princesa de la luna son precipitados, pero nobles, basados en su corazón he ideales y no de experiencias, pero aun así tiene mucho todavía que aprender, aunque  haya iniciado con buen pie" 

- Te conté todo esto por que en el camino veras todas las pinturas con datos bastante reveladores, para que no estés preguntando después, ahora me tengo que ir, como dije, no tengo nada que ocultar, puedes ver lo que desees

- Solo tengo una ultima pregunta – exclama Serena al ver que la otra ya iba saliendo

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿De donde obtuvo el dije de corazón? – Ángela quedo un momento pensativa, como si dudara en responder

- Este dije, me lo regalo una persona muy especial, hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de que fuera a Japón – contesta con aire nostálgico, antes de retirarse

Serena se queda un poco mas viendo las fotografías, mientras la otra joven caminaba de manera pensativa

- No era eso lo que le ibas a decir – exclama la voz de una persona que ella conocía muy bien

- Con que espiándome Alus – exclama la joven sin voltear a verlo – tienes razón, no era eso lo que le iba a decir, su presencia a causado muchos problemas, con todos estos incidentes, ya se que mi deber era advertirle

- Amenazarle – concluye Alus, no se necesitaba ser vidente para saber que la presencia de la princesa de la luna puede ser tanto benéfica como perjudicad, sus poderes eran útiles, pero su grado de irresponsabilidad y descuido podrían ser peligrosos – tu eres la que decide su destino entre nosotros Ángela, sabes que es así

- Ya se, pero no pude mostrarme amenazante con ella, no puedo, esos ojos tan dulces, se parece tanto a ella

- ¿A Sara? – le adivina Alus, Ángela solo asiente

Sara, ¿Quién podría olvidarla? Era como una niña, siempre lo fue no importaba que edad tuviera, la criatura mas dulce que jamás se haya presentado en el castillo, tenia unos hermosos ojos rojos que inspiraban una ternura que jamás se imagino de una persona que tuviera ese color y brillo de sangre, al contrario, había heredado los bucles dorados de su madre, al contrario de su hermano gemelo, el cual tenia el cabello rojo, pero los dos tenían los ojos de color rojo 

Sara había nacido en una época difícil, cuando la distinción entre los seres oscuros estaba en su máximo apogeo, curiosamente, ella no era un ser de luz, ni tampoco un ser oscuro, su poder era neutral al igual que ella, no era muy poderosa, es mas, estaba entre las mas débiles del castillo, si no es que era la mas débil, no era tampoco buena en manejo de armas, pero era una artista extraordinaria, le gustaba el piano, cantaba precioso, y era fácil amarla, simplemente era adorable, tanto que se convirtió inconscientemente en la consentida de todos los que la rodeaban

Ángela dudaba que se hubiera acercado tanto a Alus y a Leonor de no ser por Sara, a Sara le encantaba cantar, y había descubierto que Leonor tenia una voz ejemplar, claro, si era mitad sirena y su voz la había heredado de su madre, Ángela también tenia una hermosa voz, es verdad que Sara las unió inconscientemente, pero Ángela sabia del gusto que tenia Leonor por la música, si estaba en su sangre, y se aferro a eso para acercarse, una vez que consiguió la confianza de la joven, fue fácil llegar a Alus, antes no Ubierna tenido problema, si hasta tenia una estupenda relación con Daniel, pero después de lo que su hermana Alexis provoco, con lo del lió entre los seres oscuros y los de luz, ni     Alus ni Leonor querían saber nada de ella, y gracias a Sara, y mas a la música, pudo acercarse a uno y luego al otro

También aquella niña había sido de ayuda para poder librarse del control de la asamblea, aunque inconscientemente, lo que ellos le hicieron fue imperdonable, solo por ser débil, no era justo, fue lo mas cruel que pudieron hacerle a una niña, y lo peor, todos lo sabían, todos sabían lo que pretendían hacerle, pero nadie intervino, ¿Por qué? No podían, era una orden, y una orden jamás se desobedecía, aquel maldito sello que les habían implantado se los impidió, y esa fue la ultima injusticia que toleraron, y la asamblea pago caro su decisión

Después de todos sus esfuerzos, Ángela logro unir a algunos seres de luz, y a los seres oscuros, los seres de luz tenían un mayor numero pero eran mas desinteresados en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los seres oscuros simplemente eran orgullosos, lograron romper las ataduras que tenían con la asamblea, pero, eso no les devolvería a la niña, la cual permanecía en un estado de inconciencia, dormida, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, ni Anna logro sacarla de ese estado, la envenenaron, no, le rompieron el espíritu hasta lograr que ella se bebiera el veneno por propia voluntad, le envenenaban el alma poco a poco, y todos lo sabían, y nadie podía advertirle, después de eso su relación con los seres oscuros fue mas estrecha, y obtuvieron su libertad, pero aun así, quedaba mucho resentimiento, sobre todo para Andy, su gemelo, el cual adoraba a su hermana

- Pero ella es muy diferente a Sara – le recuerda Alus

- Lo se, ella es muy inquieta, infantil, Sara era una niña inocente, no aniñada, es muy impertinente y descuidada, también es fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que Sara era, no solo en poder si no en espíritu, esta princesa logro resistir la enfermedad de los sueños, Sara no pudo

- No puedes recriminarle eso a Sara, casi nadie puede, se necesita tener demasiada fe, perseverancia y deseo de vivir, no se como Leonor puede vivir de esa manera – termina con un aire bastante triste, era natural, estaba preocupado por la joven, Ángela recordó los eventos de hace unos momentos

Daniel acababa de irse, y solo quedaron ellos tres en el salón donde acostumbraban reunirse, este era un que tenia la casa de Daniel, la cual tenia una gran ventana de vidrio del cual se podía apreciar el mar, ese salón tenia la mejor vista de todas las casas, el mar siempre emanaba tranquilidad

Aquella habitación era más parecido a un bar que a un salón, con varias mesas, una sección de vinos con su barra y todo, hasta un escenario donde tenían un piano de cola, una guitarra, una flauta, y un arpa

Leonor se sienta en la barra, pero no en los asientos si no que encima de la barra, el lugar de siempre, cada vez que va a ese lugar, lo cual no hacia muy a menudo, mientras toma uno de los tantos vinos y se sirve una copa

- No crees que hace un estupendo clima para bebe – opina Alus, ella solo hace un gesto indiferente 

- El clima esta tenso, no creo que sea el momento – le recuerda Ángela, ya que esos vinos no eran comunes y corrientes, eran especiales, servían para meditar

- Falta mucho para que Daniel regrese, y yo necesito una copa 

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – le pregunta Ángela preocupada

- Nada que los involucre – exclama mordazmente, terminando la discusión

Leonor tenia un carácter difícil, pero ahora era peor, tal vez no se notaba tanto cuando estaba acompañada de alguien mas, de alguno de los chicos, entonces era razonable y mas tranquila, pero cuando estaban solos, era otro cuento, de hecho, Ángela sabia que no hubiera tenido esa conversación "tan amable" por parte de Leonor cuando llevaron a la princesa de la luna a la biblioteca, de no ser por dos razones, una, su amiga estaba demasiado cansada como para recordar que estaba enojada con ella, segundo, la presencia de la princesa la tranquilizo, siempre que hay alguien mas actúa de una manera mas calmada, pero, cuando esta sola con Alus, o con ella, o con ambos, o incluso con Daniel, se comportaba como si los odiara, extrañamente no estaba molesta con Daniel, solo acostumbraba ignorarlo, pero con Alus y ella, parecía que los odiara, y aunque tenia varias hipótesis, no alcanzaba a descubrir las causas

Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando la chica en cuestión se desmayo, por suerte Alus fue lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparla antes de que se golpeara en el piso

- Esta dormida – exclama Alus, mientras le examina el brazo, recogiéndole la manga, antes Leonor nunca se cubría los brazos, pero ahora, solo usaba manga larga, muy pegada, para evitar que se viera esa mancha, y ya se había expandido por casi todo su brazo – Otra vez, me lo suponía, a veces me pregunto si pasara de esta manera el resto de su vida

- Tal vez, ya sabes que ella nunca nos dice cuando le pasa esto – dice en un suspiro - esta empeorando – exclama Ángela con preocupación, sabia que Leonor no moriría por eso, era una maldición constante en su persona, aparecía, y luego se iba, al principio fue duro para la joven, y para aquellos que la rodeaban, ya que su carácter cambiaba de maneras extremas

¿Se dice que Anna jamás fallaba en sus experimentos? Era la verdad, pero solo fallo en uno, uno solo, al principio ella había creado una especie de virus mágico, a Anna le gustaba combinar la magia y la ciencia, decía que juntos se habrían muchas puertas e innumerables oportunidades

Ella había tenido la intención de crear un virus que controlara la mente, mas específicamente, los sueños, para propósitos de entrenamiento, por desgracia, los sueños no son algo que se pueda manipular con facilidad, así que los sueños serian al azar, a veces hermosos, otros tristes, pero siempre parecerían reales, la única diferencia era la marca en el brazo, la cual se extendía dependiendo de la persona, y sus deseos de vivir, como era un experimente, la única persona a la cual se le había aplicado era a Leonor, al principio todo estaba controlado, podía controlar los sueños, y no tenia problema, pero poco a poco todo fue empeorando, el experimento se descontrolo de tal forma que lo cancelaron, el problema era que ese virus había mutado, y Anna no pudo encontrar la cura, la única manera de repelerlo era la propia fuerza de voluntad

El virus se guardo, fue considerado una buena arma contra el enemigo sin considerar las protestas de Anna la cual opinaba que debía ser destruido, cuando ocurrió esa guerra en el castillo, el virus de alguna manera se extendió, cubriéndose y haciéndose uno con los campos de flores, y de alguna manera ahí a estado, para aquellos que se infecten por las flores, sus efectos desaparecen por completo cuando la persona a superado algunas pruebas, no todas, de su corazón, algunos de sus miedos mas grandes, no necesariamente el mas grande, y nunca vuelve a aparecer, pero en el caso de Leonor, era algo que iba y venia, se curaba y luego, después de un tiempo, volvía a enfermar, pero la chica nunca decía nada de su dolor, por que para colmo, gran parte de su energía mágica se perdía entre cada lapso, y costaba que se recuperara, pero la chica nunca decía nada

Curiosamente, después de eso, ella empezó a alejarse, hasta que llego a un punto donde declaro abiertamente que no los quería cerca, ¿Le habrían hecho algo en sueños? ¿Algo imperdonable? ¿Algo que temía le hicieran en la realidad? ¿Qué podía asustarla tanto? Pero ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que pasara en los sueños, aunque estos fueran reales, Leonor lo sabia, entonces la duda persistía, ¿Por qué ese rencor? ¿Era culpa de los sueños? ¿O realmente la habían lastimado en la realidad? Con Leonor nunca se podía saber, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que algo le molestaba

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Ángela, pregunta tonta, sabia la respuesta

- Si – exclama con indiferencia, casi con enojo, para luego levantarse, tan repentinamente que casi empuja a los dos en el proceso – y te agradecería Alus que no me volviera a entrometer en mis asuntos – exclama mientras se arregla la manga viéndose encubierta – y mucho mas, que no me volvieras a tocar, ahora, tenemos que organizar el ataque, ya se que Daniel no ha vuelto, pero, tenemos los planos bien detallados de otro sello que esta cerca de aquí, podemos planear el golpe

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que volviste a enfermar? – le pregunta Ángela, en tono serio, no aceptaba replicas en ese momento

- No tiene importancia, es mi asunto y no quiero que se metan

- También es nuestra vida, ¿lo olvidas? Mueres tu, y todo se acaba, muere Alus, y sucederá lo mismo, los ocupamos a los dos con vida

- Esta enfermedad no me matara, nunca lo ha hecho, no se por que te preocupas, ya llevo, ¿Cuánto? 400 años con ella, no entiendo por que tanto escándalo

- Tu energía mágica también disminuye -. Le recuerda Alus con tranquilidad – es un riesgo que participes en este momento – ella solo le manda una mirada furiosa, y Ángela interviene antes de que ellos dos se pelearan, a pesar de todo lo que ellos dos se querían, sus peleas eran dignas para recordar, aunque Alus no peleaba con nadie mas que con ella, con los otros, o era una relación tranquila, o simplemente los amenazaba a muerte, una amenaza que nadie dudara que cumpliría

- Contéstame Leonor, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- No tiene importancia

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – exclama excesivamente seria

- Cinco meses – murmura la chica

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntan los dos preocupados, ¿cinco meses y aun estaba en esa fase?

- La maduración tomo 4 meses esta vez – se defiende – y no veo el problema, ya lo he manejado antes

- Pero nunca por tanto tiempo – le recuerda Ángela – no se ni como reconoces arriba de abajo, ¿Cuándo tiempo pensabas ocultarlo?

- Todo el que pueda, ¿acaso piensan que les iba a contar? 

- No, nunca lo haces – contesta Alus en un suspiro 

Al principio ella duraba así un mes, y luego la enfermedad no volvía en ¿Cuánto? Cincuenta años, eso fue la primera vez, pero las décadas se fueron convirtiendo en años, pero ella nunca había estado enferma por mas de dos meses, la única respuesta era, que ¿se estaba rindiendo a pelear?, ¿era pasible?, bueno, nadie la culparía, Ángela había estado enferma de lo mismo por un mes, y no fue nada agradable, por suerte era mas débil y no tubo mucho problema, Alus también había tenido esa experiencia en dos ocasiones, y ninguno de los dos deseaba la suerte de la joven, y nunca entendieron como ella podía manejarlo con tanta tranquilidad, tal vez su mismo orgullo era la que la salvaba

- Escucha bien Leo – le advierte Ángela – no te dejare que salgas en esas condiciones, tu poder esta muy bajo, y no quiero correr el riego de que te desmayes en pleno ataque

- Yo puedo hacerlo, y si no, ¿Qué importa?

- Importa que arriesgas la vida de los demás innecesariamente– exclama dándole en su punto mas débil – y tienes razón, necesitas una copa, ¿te dueles la cabeza?

- U poco - ¿un poco? Parecía que le iba a estallar, pero no contestaría eso – tienes razón, de esta manera no puedo pensar con coherencia, Ánni, tendrás que dirigir tu

- ¿Sabes lo que opinara Daniel de esa decisión? – le recuerda Alus 

- ¿Por qué no dejas que Daniel o Alus lo hagan? – le recuerda Ángela

- para empezar, Alus, tu no saldrás de este refugio en esas condiciones – exclama de manera amenazante – y Daniel, no quiero que lo haga el, se que es muy bueno, pero

- No lo trates como a un niño – le recuerda Ángela – parece ser que la única que no se a dado cuenta de eso eres tu, hace tiempo que él puede cuidarse solo, ya no es el pequeño que solías proteger, ¿se te olvida? 

- Ya lo se – se defiende – pero no quiero que tenga esa responsabilidad, además, el será bueno, pero es mejor en otras áreas, y se concentra mejor en el ataque cuando no dirige

- Leo, el a sido quien dirigió los seres oscuros durante nuestra ausencia – le recuerda Alus – creo que es un poco tarde para pensar así

- Ya, déjame en paz – contesta Leonor de una manera enojada – solo prométemelo Anni, si quieres que me quede tendrás que hacerlo tu, además, los seres de luz no lo seguirían a el, a mi me respetan por mi fama de estratega, mas que por mi habilidad, y no quiero problemas de amotinamiento con tus chicos

- El problema no será con mis chicos, si yo dirijo – exclama Ángela en un suspiro, Daniel no estaría de acuerdo, y pensar que todo era producto de un ridículo juego, bueno, no era ridículo, ni era un juego, pero preferían ver ese simulacro como si lo fuera, aquella competencia que Leonor le había ganado – pero esta bien, te lo prometo – contesta al fin

Por fin algo de paz y silencio, pensaba la sailor del tiempo, si es que podía llamarle paz caminar entre montones de monstruos y fantasmas que custodiaban el sello, pero al menos su compañero ya no la molestaba, tenia que admitirlo, era alguien realmente hábil, si actuaba con seriedad, pero ella no se quedaba para nada atrás, su agilidad le era de mucha utilidad

Pero ahora que habían llegado a una parte donde se podía ver todo el lugar, pero sin ser vistos, era el momento de jugar a los espías, como le había dicho él, la parte mas aburrida, observar

Y realmente era aburrido, tenían que observar las instalaciones, los cambios, cuantos seres y que tipo de seres defendían el sello

- Este, y otro sello, son los mas fáciles por que son estatuas, los otros serán mas difíciles – exclama Daniel

- ¿Qué son los otros? – pregunta intrigada

- Se reencarnaron en formas humanas, o mejor dicho, se hicieron uno con alguna persona, se que Alexis tiene uno, pero de los demás no estoy seguro

- Pero si no lo sabes, ¿Cómo piensan destruirlos? – pregunta intrigada

- Habrá que buscarlos, entre nuestros enemigos, ellos deben de saber quienes los tienen, pero no nos lo dirán

La idea le parece irónica a la sailor, toda la vida habían estado buscando cosas que habitaban en el interior de las personas, ya sean, corazones puros, semillas estelares, y ahora, tenían que buscar sellos, solo que con la única diferencia de que les tocaba buscar entre los enemigos, y no los enemigos entre ellos

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? – pregunta extrañado al verla sonreír, ella no era una persona que sonriera con facilidad

- Pensaba en la ironía de la vida – exclama tranquila – como veo que estas aburrido, te sugiero que vallas colocando los espejos mientras yo me encargo de observar, tengo mucha mas paciencia

- Apenas empezamos a trabajas en equipo y ya das ordenes – se burla el – no quiero saber como estarás si se te hace costumbre Pimpollo, ella en respuesta, le pega con su báculo casi en un auto reflejo – Auch, Oye, tus reflejos son cada vez mas rápidos – se queja él 

- No me vuelvas a decir así, o cuando salga de esto, me ocupare de encerrarte de por vida en las puertas del tiempo

- Esta bien, pero el placer valdrá la pena Pimpollo – exclama, esta vez evadiendo el ataque – es mi imaginación, o solo conmigo reaccionas así

Buen punto, desde que llego, ese sujeto tenia algo que la sacaba de quicio, al principio lo atribuyo a la influencia del castillo, pero no podía ser eso, y con los demás no pasaba lo mismo, pero es que él era el sujeto mas exasperante de todo el castillo

- Solo vete y no te tardes – le contesta ella

- ¿Me extrañaras? – pregunta casi con voz melosa, ella solo le lanza una mirada enojada – ¿te habían dicho alguna vez que te vez bonita cuando te enfadas?

- Por que razón, no puedes intentar conquistarme como es debido para que yo te rechace tranquilamente y quedemos en paz, lo único que quieres es hacerme enojar 

Después de todo, a Daniel le gustaba seducir, pero Setsuna no estaba dentro de esos planes, esta chica, aparentemente fría, era en el fondo demasiado linda como para seducirla, en cambio, molestarla, era un placer bastante divertido, hace mucho que no molestaba a nadie, antes solo lo hacia con Anni, o con Alus, pero no con nadie mas, y actualmente acostumbraba a molestar un poco a Anni, aunque no tanto como antes

- Estas en lo correcto – se divierte el – es mi nuevo método de seducción

- ¿Y yo soy tu conejillo de indias? – pregunta fingiendo molestia

- Un lindo conejillo de indias – contesta el

- Mejor vete, o nunca terminaremos, como desearía darme un baño – exclama, notando que estaba completamente llena de sucio y polvo, ni ella misma se aguanta, estaba demasiado sucia

- Si quieres puedo frotarte la espalda – exclama divertido – esta bien, ya me voy, si sucede algo malo me avisas pimpollo

- Se cuidarme sola, Y NO ME LLAMES ASI – le grita, pues ya estaba muy lejos como para hacer otra cosa

Serena se encontraba meditando, había visto tantas fotos, y aunque muy bonitas, no conocía a nadie, si apenas reconocía a cuatro entre tantos, en una encontró a Rebeca, pero como una niña, y estaba con dos jóvenes, tenían los ojos rojos que le recordó mucho a Daniel, la misma intensidad, pero la niña tenia una mirada dulce, y tenia unos bucles dorados muy parecidos a los de Ángela,  se pregunto quienes serian esos jóvenes

Sus pensamientos vagaron a sus amigas, como les gustaría verlas, ya estaba siendo monótona, pero, las extrañaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, suspira con tristeza, ¿Y Darien? ¿Pensara en ella? Por que ella pensaba en él a cada momento, a pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrada a su ausencia, después del tiempo en que no recibió noticias de él, cuando lo atrapo Galaxia, y después cuando volvió a estados Unidos, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos se había ido tan rápido

Ella era egoísta, tenia que serlo, ¿no es acaso egoísmo desearle a él el mismo sufrimiento por el que ella pasara? Pero lo era, deseaba que la extrañara tanto como ella, que contara los día solo por recibir una carta, que su ultimo pensamiento antes de acostarse sea para ella, tal como ella pensaba en él, pero, no podía, no tenia que ser tan egoísta, el tenia derecho y libertad, después de todo, tal vez ella era obsesiva, ¿realmente lo era? Una vez Rei se lo había dicho, pero se había negado a creerle, tal vez tenia razón, quizás por eso habían veces que Darien la evitaba, tal vez, si era una obsesiva

¿Por qué tenia que pensar en eso? Siempre había tratado de mantener esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente, pero, no lograba sacarlos, esas pesadillas la habían afectado más de lo que quería demostrar, esos miedos mostrados de una manera tan real

Necesitaba aire, y al salir del cuarto respiro profundamente, todo parecía muy silencioso, cada quien parecía estar ocupado en algún asunto, le hubiera gustado platicar con alguien, pero si lo hacia, tenia que la pusieran a estudiar como le habían sentenciado

Sin darse cuenta su atención se poso en el jardín, donde había visto al rosa, ¿seria verdad? ¿O seria su imaginación? Pero ahí estaba, era una rosa azul que brillaba con una luz dorada, se acerco a verla pero esta había desaparecido, iba a protestar pero volvió a verla a unos pasos mas lejos, ¿Cómo podía moverse una rosa? No tenía idea, pero la siguió, y esta volvía a aparecer para aparecer en un lugar un poco más lejos

- ¿Me estas tratando de guiar a algún lugar? – le pregunta a la flor, y se sintió ridícula al hablar con una rosa, pero esta pareció contestar por que brillo mas fuerte, para luego volver a desaparecer y aparecer en un lugar mas alejado, la princesa de la luna pensó que no haría nada mal en seguirla

Serena caminaba asustada, al principio fue divertido, hasta que la rosa se poso justo del otro lado de uno de los espejos, ¿seguirla fuera del refugio? Bueno, ella no estaba comprometida directamente con ellos, pero después de lo que ocasiono con el incidente del gato, sentía que su responsabilidad era no ocasionar problemas, pero ella nunca había sido completamente responsable, y la rosa aun le esperaba, por lo que se decidió a seguirla

Había cruzado un pequeño paisaje, después una floresta, contrario a la ultima vez que recorrió sola los parajes del castillo, esta vez no se sentía asustada, aunque no sabia como regresar y estaba segura de que se había perdido, no le importaba, todo era tan hermoso, y la rosa parecía esperarla, hasta que llego a un pasillo, y repentinamente, desapareció por completo

La flor había desaparecido, ¿y ahora? Se reprocho a si misma por seguirla, pero, ¿Quién la manda? Aquella flor era algo hipnotizante, era como si una voz saliera de ella invitándola, y ella, de tonta, había caído, y ahora, pero, ¿Qué hacer ahora? No tenia idea de adonde ir

- Hola – saludo una voz a su espalda, provocando que la princesa de la luna de un brinco, atrás de ella, había una chica, si es que se le podía llamar chica, su cuerpo resplandecía como si fuera un espíritu, tenia unas hermosas alas de mariposa en su espalda, si fuera humana se le calcularía una edad de mas o menos 14 años, y tenia una sonrisa extremadamente traviesa

- Hola – responde entre nerviosa y dudosa - ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Laila – Serena da un suspiro de tranquilidad, Ángela la había mencionado hace poco, así que no puede ser algún enemigo

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena

- Lo se, yo se todo, o mejor dicho, casi todo lo que pasa en el castillo – responde la chica con una sonrisa

- No quiero ser mal educada, pero, ¿Qué eres? No pareces espíritu ni tampoco humana

- Es que no soy ni uno ni el otro, no se que soy, solo se quien soy, princesa – exclama con una sonrisa - ¿puedo preguntar que hace tan lejos? – pregunta curiosa - ¿o tendré que sacárselo? – exclama esto ultimo de manera divertida, Serena no entendió que querría decir

- Vine siguiendo algo, una rosa azul, pero desapareció, ¿la has visto?

- ¿Una rosa azul? – pregunta extrañada – si, he visto una, pero solo una vez hace mucho, he escuchado que unos pocos la han visto, pero siempre desaparece misteriosamente, nunca se sabe que es lo que quiere, ni por que aparece y desaparece, pero todo el que la ve trata de seguirla

- Entonces si usa un sistema hipnótico 

- Si, pero muy débil, es casi como un llamado, es como las sirenas, que cantan llamando a los marineros y atrayéndolos a sus trampas, pero es mucho mas débil, aunque no estoy segura, espero encontrarla de nuevo para poder descubrir sus secretos

- Ángela te menciono en una plática, dijo que tú eras alguien que yo conocería, ¿Por qué lo dijo? – en respuesta la otra sonríe abiertamente

- Soy alguien que todos temen, pero que todos aceptan, casi todos me han odiado, pero no me importa, solo cumplo con mi deber

- ¿Y que haces?

- Soy historiadora – exclama con orgullo – escribo la historia, toda la historia del castillo, ¿has visto las pinturas? Yo las hice, ¿has visto las fotos? Yo las creo, las saco directamente de la mente, tengo ese poder, y luego plasmarlo y colocado en un lugar donde todos lo aprecien

- ¿Y si es algo muy privado? – pregunta curiosa

- ¿Por qué crees que te dije que casi todos me han odiado? Con el tiempo se acostumbran a que publique sus confidencias

- ¿Por eso dicen que no se puede guardar un secreto en el castillo? – exclama, recordando esa frase

- Si, pero no es solo por mi, en este lugar, los secretos siempre se acaban descubriendo, yo solo soy un elemento de tantos

- Bueno, pero por ahora, solo me gustaría saber algo, ¿Cómo regreso? Creo que me perdí, y ya tengo hambre – exclama en un tono completamente infantil, lo que provoca que a la otra le salga una gotita

- Claro, te guiare, aunque en realidad casi no conozco este camino – exclama apenada

- ¿Y como es que estas aquí?

- En realidad, te vi y te seguí, pero no sabia por que estabas por este lugar, y bueno, fue cuando te alcance, no tengo idea de por que la rosa te trajo hasta aquí – en eso la otra se queda raramente callada, con expresión expectante

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Shh – le silencia – escucha, ¿no escuchas algo raro? 

La princesa trato de poner atención, era un sonido, como un eco a la distancia, una especie de melodía, y trata de encontrar el origen

- ¿A donde vas?

- Quiero saber que es ese sonido – responde tratando de localizar la fuente de esa música

- ¿Y no era que tenías hambre? – le pregunta con sarcasmo

- Comeré después, ¿no quieres saber de donde viene esa melodía? – le pregunta tranquilamente, no la conocía mucho pero cualquiera se da cuenta de que la otra es extremadamente curiosa

- Esta bien, conste que es por una buena causa

Cada vez el sonido se hacia mas y mas claro, Serena siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas gradas, ¿gradas? Se pregunta extrañada, no recordaba nunca haber pasado por ninguna escalera

- ¿A dónde conduce? – le pregunta a la otra

- No se, no recuerdo gradas, el castillo tenia antes, pero después de su ultima remodelación, no había vuelto a ver un solo peldaño a no ser que sea dentro de una dimensión, no en uno de los pasillo, esta puede ser una zona olvidada

- ¿Una zona olvidada?

- Una de la que nadie se preocupa, tal vez vamos a la parte baja, al sótano, una vez fui, pero no se que habrá, nadie a regresado

- Pues parece que estas equivocada, por que escucho a alguien

Era algo que la otra no podía entender, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saber que era una hermosa melodía de piano, pero, ¿Quién tocaba? Si fuera uno del grupo lo sabría, conocía todos y cada uno de los estilos, y no recordaba esa melodía, eso solo quería decir, que podía tratarse de un enemigo, piensa con temor, ella era un espíritu libre que andaba donde quería, con la única condición de no dejarse atrapar, y si desaparecía en estos momentos nadie lo notaria

- Seria mejor que nos fuéramos de aquí – exclama con tono preocupado y asustado

- No, quiero saber de donde viene esa melodía – contesta con curiosidad

Al final del recorrido, había un gran salón, iluminado con las antorchas, la melodía era muy hermosa, muy tierna, y muy triste, Serena solo escuchaba con placer, pero curiosamente, la música no venia de un piano, para respiro de Laila, si no que la melodía venia de un espejo, un enorme espejo, pero no estaba comunicado a ninguna dimensión, era un simple espejo, un simple espejo que toca música de piano, piensa la princesa con ironía

Al tocarlo, miles de imágenes pasan por su mente, pero estas eran sus recuerdos, su niñez, cuando conoció a sus amigas, cuando conoció a Darien, todas con gran rapidez, tantos recuerdos que la marearon

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta su compañera

- Nada – contesta en un suspiro triste, no sabia en que momento se había desanimado, de pronto nada parecía importarle – solo recuerdos

- Ese espejo desequilibro tu Ki, es mejor regresar – Serena la queda viendo con cara de duda, al no entender la preocupación de la otra – tu sabes que tu magia, y tu ki, son en cierta forma inestables, y cambia de acuerdo al estado de animo, si una persona tiene un estado de animo inestable, el poder que tiene tiende a serlo también, el problema radica en una relación directa, en este castillo, los poderes que te rodean debilitan tu energía, y eso afecta directamente tu estado de animo

- ¿Y que hace este espejo?

- ¿Qué hizo hace un momento? – le contesta con otra pregunta

- No tengo idea, solo mostró imágenes

- Tal ves eso haga, te muestra imágenes, pero no tengo idea de que hace, es la primera vez que lo veo

Serena se sienta en el suelo, se sentía muy cansada de pronto, tenia mucho sueño, no sabia de que, todo se hacia casi tan nubloso como un sueño, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida

- Donde estoy – se pregunta la princesa de la luna, de pronto todo era oscuridad - ¿en que lugar me encuentro? ¿será alguna pesadilla? – pregunta con temor

Pero sus preguntas no parecían tener contestación. Todo era oscuridad, pero era lúgubre, todo estaba impregnado con un aire de  maldad, y unas imágenes empezaron a dar paso a la oscuridad, las voces eran claras, demasiado claras

_Solo dime por que_

_A mi no me gustan las niñas lloronas_

Los recuerdos afloraron en su mente, cuando Darien la rechazaba de aquella manera tan cruel, cuando llevo a Unazuky en la moto para hacerla creer que era novio de la chica, pero, todo eso había quedado en el pasado ¿verdad? Tenia que ser así, pero, ¿Por qué entonces al recordarlo le seguía doliendo? Las imágenes eran borrosas, sus ojos no las captaban, y las palabras se convirtieron en susurros inaudibles que era incapaz de entender, pero tal vez su subconsciente las entendía, por que sentía que la lastimaban, aunque no sabía por que, eran solo susurros pero la hacían sentir triste, tan triste que su mente no podía pensar en nada más 

Una luz se dejo sentir en el lugar, y esa luz alejo a la oscuridad, y también los temores de la joven princesa, todas las imágenes se borraron, y ante ella aparece la imagen de una chica, una sailor

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta la princesa con curiosidad

- No soy nada ahora, pero antes fui una servidora de la luna, ¿Qué hace aquí joven princesa? Esta zona de pesadillas es peligrosa, aun para alguien con un corazón puro como el suyo

- ¿Qué lugar es este? – exclamo no entendiendo bien la explicación

- Es una zona de pesadillas, una dimensión como tantas, los espíritus que habitan esta zona se alimentan con el dolor y los sueños de las personas que pasan por aquí

- ¿es como la enfermedad del campo de flores? – pregunta, recordando los eventos pasados 

- No se mucho, pero si se, que esa enfermedad, es una variante de este lugar, fue creada a base de esta dimensión, pero es mas fácil sobrevivir a ese virus, que sobrevivir aquí, pero descuide, mi poder los ha alejado

- Entonces creo que te debo una – exclama la princesa de manera insegura, y a la vez algo triste, incapaz de recordar con claridad las imágenes que le habían mostrado, todo era tan borroso – pero aun no me has dicho quien eres

- Eso no importa, solo importa que este en este lugar, ¿Por qué ha venido?

- No lo se, vi una rosa, luego una canción, y después, no se ni como llegue a este lugar

- Esta bien – exclama conciliadoramente la joven – este espejo la atrajo con el deseo de su corazón, se aprovecho de su deseo para tenderle una trampa con su melodía – "pero, no entiendo que tiene que ver la rosa" – piensa la chica con cuidado – ¿Qué era lo que deseaba?

Al decir estas palabras la otra se acerca y la toma en sus brazos, arrullándola como si fuera una niña, a veces le molestaba que la trataran como una niña, pero ella no era como Rini, le gustaba que la arrullaran de vez en cuando, y se sentía tanta paz emanando de esa persona, o espíritu, aunque para ser un espíritu era bastante calida, en ese momento no le importaba lo que era

Si se hubiera encontrado en Japón, en un momento normal, quizás hubiera gritado aterrada por estar cerca de un fantasma, pero, después de todos los que había visto, ya no les tenia miedo, eso no quita que si regresa a Japón no gritara si ve uno, todavía gritaba al ver una cucaracha y eso contando a la infinidad de monstruos que ha tenido que combatir

- Ya solo deseaba hablar con ellas, hablar con él – exclamo en un tono lloroso, pero ella pareció entender – los extraño tanto

- ¿Si pudieras hablar con él en este momento, qué le dirías? – exclamo con voz dulce

Parapara se encontraba recorriendo Ilusión, observaba todo con gran interés, todo era tal como lo había imaginado, y al mismo tiempo, era diferente, mas hermoso, mas real, tal vez por que ese lugar le pareció haberlo visto en sueños, y al estar presente, era mas hermoso de lo que había creído, pero Ilusión solo era una escala

- Es por aquí – exclama Flora, la pequeña guía

- ¿La entrada esta en Ilusión? – pregunta Eliot, mas por formalismo, desde hace mucho lo presentía, pero nunca lo había confirmado

- Si – contesta la guía -  las entradas están en distintos puntos, o mejor dicho, en ciertas áreas, no en nada especifico, como el castillo, su entrada esta en el océano, pero es necesario estar en una latitud y longitud exacta, basta un aproximado, y este tiende a ser bastante amplio, bien, es aquí – exclama señalando un sitio en el bosque

Darien no había dicho nada, Parapara solo observaba con interés, los bosques de Ilusión eran hermosos, y claro que as reales que en sus sueños, pero, extrañamente, parecía de fantasía, mas real que en sus sueños, mas hermosos, pero extrañamente, casi falso, como una ilusión, tal vez por eso llevaba ese nombre

Había unos hermosos bosques, pequeñas hadas volaban por entre las flores, y tenían un pequeño brillo que a distancia parecían luciérnagas, estas hadas parecían diferentes a su guía, y también indiferentes a lo que ellos hicieran

- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que son diferentes? – pregunta la pequeña, los demás le dan una mirada extrañada, ella continuo para aclarar la duda – esas hadas, parecen hadas, pero, se ven diferentes a ti, ¿Por qué?

- Son de otro clan – contesta Flora – o mejor dicho, son una rama del mío, yo pertenezco al clan mas antiguo, del mío se desprenden varios

- Aun así, eso no responde por que se ven diferentes – continua la pequeña

- Ellas son diferentes por que son casi espíritus – le contesta Eliot – hay criaturas que pueden vivir mucho tiempo, sobre todo criaturas como las hadas, pero con el tiempo, van perdiendo su deseo de vivir, sus emociones, y son como espíritus, los cuales no miden el tiempo por que no lo sienten, para ellos es lo mismo un siglo o un milenio, no les interesa nada, solo existen por ser un habito, a muchas criaturas les pasa, pero otras, mas fuertes, pueden adaptarse

- Es lo mismo que nos pasa a nosotras – exclama el Hada – tenemos una larga vida, pero tratamos de vivir el tiempo, y al mismo tiempo de dejarlo pasar, para poder resistir el tiempo, hay que ocuparlo en algo, 

- ¿Y ustedes en que lo ocupan? – pregunta Darien, ella en respuesta le da la sonrisa mas traviesa y coqueta que pudiera poner

- En espiar a los humanos, y tratar de aprender – exclama el hada – pero ahora todo avanza tan rápido, que es muy difícil lograrlo, también tratamos de hacer otros juegos, u otras actividades, nada especial, bien, ya esta abierta la puerta – exclama el hada, una puerta se había formado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, una rasgadura del espacio, como a una tela que la han desgarrado – bien, ¿Quién quiere pasar primero? – invita la pequeña 

Hubo un segundo de duda, pero el príncipe paso el portal con paso firme, sabio que no era buena idea ser tan confiado, pero era la única verdadera pista que tenia, una luz lo segó por un momento, antes de aparecer en una cómoda sala, los demás aparecieron junto a él casi de inmediato

- Esperen aquí – exclama la pequeña hada, mientras los dejaba en una especie de sala, la cual daba a un hermoso jardín, curiosamente esperaban que el reino de las hadas fuera tamaño de muñeca, pero todo estaba del tamaño de los humanos

El jardín tenía cientos de flores, y un poco más lejos, un hermoso y cristalino lago, su agua era la más clara y cristalina que hayan visto, varias hadas volaban alrededor, desprendían un brillo como si fueran luciérnagas, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, estas reían con más vida y alegría, parecían un grupo de niños jugando con las  flores

- A las hadas les gustan los lugares grandes – Comenta Eliot - es por eso que todo esta del tamaño humano, ellas acostumbran a cambiar a un tamaño humano, pero eso solo lo hacen las mas jóvenes o cuando hay una reunión con otras razas, la mayoría prefieren su verdadera forma

- Aun así este lugar es hermoso – exclama Parapara – mucho mas vello que ilusión, ops, lo siento – exclama disculpándose con el sacerdote de ilusión

- No hay problema, te parece mas hermoso por que esta mas vivo, ilusión se mantiene gracias a los sueños de las personas, es una tierra llena de maravillas, pero la fantasía es mas hermosa mientras es mas real, y el reino de las hadas no depende de los sueños, si no de ellas mismas y su propio poder, les tomo miles de años crear este lugar 

- Parapara, ¿puedo preguntar como conociste a Hotaru? – le pregunta Darien – parece que son buenas amigas

- En realidad la conocí hace poco – exclama un poco avergonzada – las vi por primera vez en el parque, a ella y a Keisy, pero fue después que empezamos a hacernos amigas – exclama la pequeña para luego guardar silencio, no tenia deseos de contar toda la historia en ese momento – que lindo espejo - exclama fijando su atención en uno de los espejos

- Ten cuidado con el – le previene Eliot – es un espejo mágico, tienen la habilidad de mostrarte lo que desees, pero pierdes poder en el proceso, son muy útiles si sabes manejar al espíritu que lo controla

- ¿Muestra todo lo que deseas? – le pregunta Darien, tratando de no mostrarse ansioso 

- Si, pero hay que tener cuidado – le advierte Eliot – no es algo fácil de manipular, creo que lo tienen aquí por que la concentración de energía ese menor, y sus efectos son mas débiles, pero aun así, es peligroso

¿Ver lo que se desee? ¿Podría ese espejo mostrar donde se encuentra Serena? ¿Qué tan riesgoso podía ser? Eso ultimo era lo que menos le importaba, desde que desapareció, se había forzado a si mismo a tranquilizarse, a pensar que estaba bien, pero, como deseaba verla, tan siquiera un instante, y ahora parecía ser su oportunidad, aunque, no era correcto usar artículos ajenos cuando se es solo un invitado, y curiosamente, ninguna norma de etiqueta le importaba al príncipe de la tierra en ese momento, solo un momento, ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Y sin darse cuenta, ya tenia la mano en aquel espejo

Muchos recuerdos he imágenes pasaron en su mente, pero se obligo a si mismo a controlarlas, también sintió como parte de su energía era drenada en el proceso, todo el lugar se lleno de oscuridad, y después, todo se fue haciendo mas claro

- ¿Si pudieras hablar con él en este momento, qué le dirías? – se escucho una voz

- No lo se – exclama la voz dudosa de la chica - son tantas las cosas que tengo que decirle que ni siquiera se por donde comenzar, pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, y quiero pedirle disculpas 

- ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué? No es tu culpa el encontrarte en esta situación

- Si lo es, por ser descuidada, por ser quien soy – exclama con ojos llorosos – por ser débil, por ser llorona, ya me lo había dicho antes, que soy una llorona, disculparme por no ser la novia ideal que esperaba, se que soy muy infantil y que la mayor parte de las ocasiones lo que hago es ponerle en vergüenza, pero no lo hago con mala intención, se que soy muy niña para él

- ¿Eso le dirías? ¿tendrías el valor de admitirlo? ¿Por qué sigues con él si te sientes así?

- No se, sabes, me siento afortunada al saber que puedo contar con alguien como él, a pesar de que no estoy a su altura – lagrimas empiezan a verter de sus ojos, y su voz se vuelve temblorosa por mientras hablaba – prometí que estaríamos juntos, pero no se si podré cumplir mi palabra, estoy asustada, tengo miedo, le necesito, por una parte me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo pero no deseo que pases por esta pesadilla, si yo no llegara a regresar me gustaría que fuera feliz con otra chica, él es el futuro rey de la tierra y todo el peso del futuro recaerá sobre él

- ¿Realmente deseas eso?

Una voz despierta a Darien en ese momento, la luz parecía lastimar sus ojos, pero rápidamente se adapto a ella para fijarse en la mirada preocupada del sacerdote de Ilusión

- Príncipe, ¿se encuentra bien? Es mi culpa, no debí decirle nada de ese espejo

- Estoy bien – exclama el de manera vacilante, pero sabia que era mentira, y los demás también, su voz era demasiado temblorosa, y estaba helado

- Le advertí que ese espejo mostraba lo que deseara, pero consume mucha energía en él proceso, no debió tocarlo

- Solo quiero saber algo Eliot – pregunta con cierto temor - ¿lo que vi es real? ¿o fue una ilusión?

- Todo lo que muestra el espejo es real – exclama Eliot – aunque su propósito es deprimir al que lo usa, por eso muestra la realidad de la manera mas cruel, pero es verdad, aunque tal vez visto desde otro punto de vista no es tan malo

¿Desde otro punto de vista? ¿Y de que otro modo podía verlo? No le gustaba verla triste, y le dolía mas el pensar que parte de esa tristeza pudo haber sido su culpa, pero, ¿Por qué Serena diría algo como eso? ¿Y donde se encontraba?

- La reina desea verlo – exclama Flora – pero solo al príncipe, los demás tendrán que esperar – Darien no logro escuchar bien las protestas de la niña amazona debido a que se sentía un poco mareado

- El príncipe no esta en condiciones de pasar – había reclamado Eliot

- No es mi culpa – exclama el hada – lo lamento, pero tiene que ser en este momento, de lo contrario no creo que ella acceda en otra ocasión, lo siento, pero, no esperábamos que se fijaran en ese espejo

Por alguna razón, Eliot dudaba que fuera verdad, pero aun así no dijo nada, de todos modos Darien aseguro que se encontraba bien, no quedaba otro remedio que esperar, pero de por si había escuchado que hablar con la reina era difícil estando perfectamente, ¿Cómo será esta de esa forma? ¿Con la energía mágica tan desequilibrada?

- ¿Realmente deseas eso? – le pregunta la sailor a la princesa

- Pienso en él a cada momento – una ultima lagrima rodó por su mejilla, para luego exclamar con optimismo y con una sonrisa infantil, dulce, y pura – pero que rayos estoy diciendo, si yo soy la chica con la que va a compartir su vida, así que cuidado de que voltee a ver a otras, le sacare los ojos a cualquiera que trate de acercarse a él

- ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que estas diciendo tiene a ser un poco incongruente? – exclama la otra con una gran sonrisa

- No, no se ni lo que digo, pero es como me siento – exclama con entusiasmo – a veces necesito ser así, y desquitarme con alguien, se que mi manera de ser no es un tanto apropiada, y que nadie diría al verme, miren, ella será una gran reina, se que estoy muy lejos de esa definición, soy infantil, irresponsable, muy confiada, y también testaruda y algo celosa, pero, es como soy, y no me gustaría ser de otra forma, no me gustaría ver al mundo con desconfianza, por que, para mi, lo mas importante es el corazón de las personas, pero, tal vez estudiar un poco no me haga daño – exclama sacando la lengua en un gesto alegre

- Eres un caso, ¿lo sabias? 

- Si, es lo que siempre me han dicho, pero, seguiré creyendo en mi, y tratare de ser valiente, por cierto, no te he dado las gracias por escucharme, ni siquiera se quien eres

- Soy alguien que dejo la vida hace mucho tiempo, hoy ya no soy mas que un espíritu, pero antes me llamaban la sailor del silencio, sailor Saturn

- Claro, por eso me parecías conocida, te pareces a Hotaru, ¿eres pariente de ella?

- Lo fui – exclama en un suspiro – es hora de irme, y tu debes dormir

- ¿Dormir?

- Hasta que tu energía se estabilice, ahora duerme – y como si esas palabras fueran hipotecas, la sailor se durmió – y cuando despiertes, volverás a ser como siempre, pequeña princesa – exclama la sailor, pero no se fue, no la dejaría, hasta estar segura que la oscuridad del espejo no la tocara

Darien se encontraba en frente de la reina, el reino de las hadas era tal como salía en los cuentos de hadas, un gran palacio lleno de flores, todo era en forma de flor, aunque irradiaba un aura mágica

Ni a Eliot, ni a la menor del cuarteto amazona lo habían acompañado, en cuanto llegaron se dijo que la reina solo recibiría al príncipe, por que quería hablar a solas con él, ¿de que? No tenia ni idea, pero algo no le gustaba

Eliot le había comentado que no debía sorprenderse si ellas sabían más de lo que aparentaban, según le informo, los espías de las hadas son muy buenos a la hora de recolectar información, demasiado buenos, así que no tenia el caso mentir o engañar o fingir no saber algo, por que ese era el juego de las hadas, engañar a los demás asiéndoles creer que no saben tanto, y que tuviera cuidado con ellas por  que eran en extremo peligrosas, y sobre todo frías, ¿Qué querría decir con eso? El no le contesto, solo le dijo que la única persona que podía ganarle en frialdad a la reina, era Latius, y el único que podía aguantarla, y viceversa, Darien no entendía a que se refería

- Bienvenido príncipe – le saluda la reina – venís a mi en busca de información sobre vuestra princesa desaparecida, ¿no es verdad?

- Si, pero como supo

- Es una diversión, tener noticias de lo que pasa en el mundo, sobre todo de los eventos grandes, por eso no os extrañe que sepa más de vos de lo que creéis. Así que hablad como si yo ya estuviera enterada de todo, de esta manera nos ahorraremos tiempo. El destino es curioso – anuncio la reina hada – hay eventos que son destinados, otros son casualidad, al menos, en el caso de su amiga, a sido algo realmente desafortunado, su destino no era caer en este problema, más sin embargo así fue, como el suyo no era estar aquí, y miraos, aquí frente a mi, no, no era el destino de ninguno de ustedes enfrentar esta pena, más sin embargo sucedió, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

- Pero debe haber algo – suplica Darien – no puedo quedarme simplemente con los brazos cruzados, ¿no hay una manera de llegar al castillo? – exclama asiendo caso del concejo de la reina, hablar como si ella ya estuviera enterada de todo

- La hay, pero ¿de que serviría? De nada, ¿acaso vuestro poder ayudaría a inclinar la balanza? Más que ayuda su presencia podría ser un estorbo para la joven princesa

- ¿De que habla? – pregunta indignado – yo siempre he ayudado a Serena, jamás seria un estorbo para ella

- Si, ¿y realmente creéis que lanzar rositas es una gran ayuda? – le dice con desprecio

- Hasta ahora a funcionado – se defiende el joven

- Vuestra suerte es asombrosa, y el ataque por sorpresa a sido vuestra ventaja, pero cuando no lo tenéis realmente podéis ser un estorbo, y realmente no contaría con esa suerte si osa enfrentar los peligros del castillo

- Yo siempre he estado con ella, y se que de alguna manera mis habilidades pueden ser útiles, no debería menospreciar los esfuerzos de quien no conoce

- No, nunca he estado en una de vuestras peleas, y me acuso de solo haber sido observadora, pero con mis escasos conocimientos puedo ver que no sois la ayuda que se esperaba para la tierra, si es verdad que habéis hecho un gran esfuerzos por protegerla, y ayudar a la princesa de la luna, pero en el proceso habéis olvidado el orgullo de la tierra

- ¿El orgullo de la tierra? – pregunto sin entender

- En cada lucha, las esperanzas han sido depositadas en la princesa de la luna, y en sus sailors, las guerreras de la luna llena, pero, ¿desde cuando la tierra olvida su orgullo y pide ayuda a extraños? Antes la familia real luchaba por la paz, junto con sus caballeros, pero ahora, estos están muertos, y su príncipe, el único heredero, solo sabe lanzar rositas vestido de traje, ¿no es eso humillante? ¿Donde quedo el orgullo de la familia real de la tierra?, cuando el príncipe guiaba a sus hombres, cuando la familia real tenia el poder que demostraba por que era la escogida para ser gobernadores de la tierra, pero esos ideales se han perdido, y el futuro rey nos a defraudado, ¿Qué podríamos esperar?

- El reino fue destruido hace mucho, ahora la tierra se rige con nuevos ideales, durante estos años se a luchado por su libertad, y hemos logrado protegerla de sus enemigos, en lo personal la reserva que tenia la tierra con los demás habitantes del sistema era absurda, no se puede menospreciar la ayuda que ellas han mostrado a lo largo de todos estos años de lucha, no se puede menospreciar su esfuerzo

- ¿Y acaso lo estoy haciendo? – exclama con paciencia - No menosprecio el esfuerzo de las sailor, quienes a pesar de ser del mismo sistema en realidad son extrañas a la tierra, renacidas como terrestres, pero extrañas a nuestros ojos, aun así su tenacidad es de admirar, su fuerza de voluntad es sorprendente, y debo admitir que han ganado mi admiración

- ¿Entonces?

- La princesa será una gran soberana, pero, ¿y el príncipe? Con frecuencia la chica a sido tachada de inmadura, torpe, pero su poder, su voluntad, su espíritu es digno de admirar, el príncipe en cambio se le conoce como alguien maduro, hábil, elegante, sociable, estudioso y preparado, pero ninguna de esas cualidades le han servido de mucho cuando la princesa de la luna se enfrento a la reina beryl, lucha en la cual murió al igual que sus amigas y logro regresar a la vida gracias a su propia fuerza y espíritu, tal vez las rositas servían en batallas sencillas, ¿pero en las grandes? ¿acaso esas rositas vencieron a galaxia? ¿a Neherenia? ¿o tan siquiera contra la dama nueve? No, ninguna de las habilidades del príncipe ayudaron a la princesa y a las sailors, ellas pelearon solas por el bien de nuestro planeta, en donde el príncipe debió de estar, sinceramente, prefiero a la princesa inmadura que al inútil

Lo ultimo lo había dicho con gran desprecio, y Darien no sabia que responder, era verdad que en muchas batallas importantes no pudo estar, pero ahora que lo pensaba en casi ninguna de las importantes había estado, pero tenia una buena razón, cuando lucharon contra beryl el estaba siendo manipulado, y casi mata a Serena, recordó con dolor, pero no había sido su culpa, y después cuando se enfrentaron al príncipe Diamante ayudo a rescatar a Rini, pero no pudo estar en el enfrentamiento contra la dama nueve por que tubo que cuidar a Rini, con Neherenia no pudo estar por que se enfermo debido a la oscuridad que envolvió al planeta, y con sailor galaxia tampoco estuvo por que ella lo había capturado desde el comienzo, y por eso no pudo ayudarla

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que la reina de las hadas le había querido decir, con excepción del episodio con Allan y Ann, y el enfrentamiento de Black Lady, no había estado, Serena había tenido que afrontar todos esos problemas con el apoyo de sus amigas, pero al final terminaba sola, cuando se enfrento contra Beryl lo hizo sola, después de ver la muerte de sus amigas, cuando se enfrentaron contra black Lady lo hizo sola, y aunque sus amigas la apoyaban desde afuera, fue ella la que obtuvo el valor de ir a rescatar a sailor Saturn, con Neherenia también había demostrado su valor y perseverancia al arriesgar todo por proteger a Rini, y gracias a su gran corazón logro rescatar la galaxia del caos

Sabia que Serena era especial, valiente aunque parezca cobarde, perseverante a pesar de que siempre parece que quiere echarse para atrás, increíblemente madura a pesar de verse infantil, la princesa de la luna era un ser extremadamente contradictorio, a quien por tendencia se subestimaba, pero solo quien realmente la conocía se daba cuenta de la pureza y fuerza de su corazón

- Siempre esperar el momento oportuno para aparecer y salvar la situación – continua la reina - pero también es siempre tu princesa la que termina arreglando todo el problema, es ella quien en realidad termina rescatándote a ti, ¿y dices llamarte futuro soberano? En los cuentos de hadas siempre es el príncipe quien rescata a la princesa, pero según veo la situación es al revés, ¿estáis seguro de que deseáis ir a buscarla? La princesa ya tiene demasiados problemas como para que también agregarle el rescate de su novio

¿Qué contestar a eso? Su mente trataba de negarlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenia razón, es verdad, había ayudado mucho en el paso de cada combate, pero en el promedio general había sido un inútil, a pesar de haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, aun así no intento defenderse, por que tenia la impresión de que los comentarios de la reina podían ser aun más hirientes 

- ¿No decís nada príncipe? – le obliga ella a hablar

- ¿Qué podría decir? Me habéis juzgado ya sin ninguna oportunidad, ya habéis hecho vuestro veredicto, ¿Qué podría decir yo? 

- Tal vez lo que pensáis de mis palabras – exclama con firmeza – no leo la mente príncipe, y tengo curiosidad por saber que opináis

- Si me lo permite, opino que esta siendo demasiado severa, es verdad que no he podido ayudar tanto como me hubiera gustado, y tal vez mis formas de ataque no son de lo más eficientes, pero es la única manera que conozco, y siempre he dado mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudar

- ¿Realmente será verdad vuestras palabras? – pregunta la reina con sarcasmo – que poco sabéis de vos mismo, ¿aun no descubres tus verdaderas habilidades? – ella se calla un momento para observar como el príncipe la mira extrañado, lo que le saca una sonrisa a la reina – puedo preguntar ¿Cuántas veces habéis cargado esa espada? ¿por casualidad la habéis usado alguna vez?

Esa pregunta lo deja extrañado, es verdad, en ese momento tenia el traje del príncipe Endimión, su armadura, capa y espada, las cuales había tenido desde hace mucho, pero solo aparecían en determinados momentos, y ninguno de ellos era directamente de combate, aun así, jamás se le había ocurrido que esa espada sirviera para algo más, debido a las pocas veces que usaba ese traje

- ¿Acaso pensabais que el reino de la tierra no tenía ninguna defensa fuerte? Cada planeta tenia su sailor, y el sistema a su reina de  la luna, pero la tierra nos tenia a nosotros, pero nuestro tiempo se acababa  y dejamos la protección de la tierra en manos de la familia real, para eso fue creada esa espada, para proteger a la tierra, y no solo eso, la familia real de la tierra tenia varios poderes que, aunque no eran tan poderosos como los de la luna, podían estar al nivel de una sailor de los planetas exteriores, ¿acaso todo eso se perdió? Parece que si, la legendaria espada se a convertido en un adorno, y su portador en un inútil que solo sabe lanzar rositas y aparecer en el momento preciso, pero después de eso vuelve a ser un inútil, el poder se a perdido, y las esperazas han recaído en las sailor, el orgullo de nuestro planeta es pisoteado, el orgullo de vuestros antiguos guerreros a desaparecido

- Pero eso es imposible, nunca he sabido de ninguna habilidad especial, después de tantos años ya habría sido mencionada

- ¿tenéis idea del poder verdadero del príncipe de la tierra? Claro que no, pero si voz no la tenéis, ¿Cómo van a saberlo los demás? Sus gatos que son sus guías, no sabían nada de la tierra, ni ninguna sailor, como tampoco la misma reina de la luna, a pesar de la cercanía nunca se dijo nada abiertamente, era el secreto de la tierra, un arma secreta, un arma tan secreta que hasta se perdió, al parecer, porque esta se le a olvidado lo que podía hacer, ¿acaso olvidáis que la tierra era un reino independiente de la luna? ¿Cómo esperabais que dos gatos supieran esos detalles los cuales estaban prohibidos? Nadie los sabia, solo la familia real, y si no lo sabíais, a pasado demasiado tiempo, debisteis de descubrirlo en algún momento, como lo hacían las sailors batalla tras batalla, si lo prensáis bien, sois el único que no a cambiado, ellas mejoraban, y se hacían más fuertes, sus ataques siguen cambiando y su poder aumenta, pero vos seguís lanzando las mismas rosas, vuestro poder no a cambiado en nada, es por eso que cada vez estáis más atrás, es verdad que vuestra madurez he inteligencia os a dado ventaja, pero aun así, todavía tenéis mucho que aprender príncipe, vuestro camino al trono aun esta muy largo, en cambio la princesa se acerca de manera rápida, si no os dais prisa pronto os dejara atrás, píenselo bien, y vea si realmente se esta esforzando, o solo hace lo que esta acostumbrado esperando que su fuerza aumente por arte de magia  

Darien queda pensativo, siempre había pensado que su aportación era útil, siempre había dado lo mejor, pero, ¿tendría ella algo de razón? Pero recapacitando ella tiene toda la razón Sus argumentos no carecían de fundamentos, pero no quería aceptar que no había logrado nada a lo largo de las batallas, había estado en los momentos más necesarios, se había esforzado en cada combate, entonces, ¿Por qué de pronto se sintió tan inútil? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Y a pesar de que lo negara, la verdad era que las chicas se habían llevado casi toda la carga

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, la reina se levanta dirigiéndose a la salida, él joven sale de sus pensamientos al notar la acción de la reina

- Espere, por favor, necesito que me diga como rescatar a Sailor Moon, comprendo sus palabras, pero también quiero que entienda mi situación, la amo, y no puedo soportar más tiempo esta situación, cada noche pienso en ella, y cada mañana me pregunto si estará bien, por favor, le suplico que me ayude – ella solo voltea a verlo con indiferencia

- ¿De verdad? Os creo príncipe, y creo que bien merecido lo tenéis, ella sufrió por meses vuestra ausencia, sin una carta, sin un aviso, preguntándose cada día como estaríais, o si ya se habría olvidado de ella, día con día espero, y vos regresasteis, ahora es vuestro turno

- Pero no fue mi culpa, sailor galaxia me secuestro

- ¿Y acaso es culpa de ella estar en esta situación? No, pues estáis a mano, y vos debéis mostrar la misma paciencia que ella mostró, es difícil, claro, más cuando ella no sabia que habíais sido secuestrado y vos si lo sabéis, pero cuando regresasteis ella se preocupaba demasiado y la tacharon de histérica, neurótica, y ahora me pregunto príncipe, ¿de que os tacharan a vos si ella regresa? Es divertido ver como se invierten los papeles, además, aunque tuvisteis buenas razones aquella ocasión cuando tratasteis a la chica con tanta indiferencia, me refiero a la vez que llego la pequeña dama la primera vez, sobre los sueños de destrucción, es verdad que sufristeis tratando a la princesa de la luna de esa manera tan fría, pero, ¿acaso ella no sufrió más? La lastimasteis, más de lo que una mujer puede soportar, en lo personal yo jamás hubiera perdonado tanto, ni nadie que yo conozca con excepción de vuestra princesa, ella demostró paciencia, valor, determinación, y sobre todo mucho amor, y en toda esta situación ella es la que más a sufrido, ¿creéis acaso que ella lo a olvidado? Que poco sabéis de mujeres, pretende olvidar, pero ese daño esta en su corazón, y nunca lo supisteis, ¿prueba de amor? Lo dudo, tal vez el vuestro por que el de ella ya había sido probado y fortalecido, fuisteis egoísta en el pasado, y lo serás en el futuro, porque fue vuestra brillante idea hacerlo, ¿no es verdad? El rey Endimión lo hizo para que su amor fuera más fuerte, pero nunca medito a fondo los sentimientos de su futura esposa, es fácil decir que era necesario, pero, ¿realmente era necesario? Que fácil suena cuando no eres quien sufre el mayor daño, no es lo mismo rechazar a alguien para que este bien, o ser rechazado por que te creen débil, indigno, o insignificante – exclama ella dirigiéndose a la puerta – espero que esta experiencia os enseñe algo, en lo que a mi se refiere, a sido un placer que no repetiré en mucho tiempo, espero que en un futuro logre alcanzar la madurez suficiente para ser un buen rey, al menos tengo la esperanza de que la futura reina será una gran soberana 

Ahora si Darien no sabia que pensar, estaba totalmente en shock, ¿realmente la habría lastimado tanto? Pero Serena era una chica muy fuerte, no podía ser, siempre era tan alegre, si fuera verdad ya le abría dicho algo, lo abría comentado

Pero Serena no era de las chicas que dirían ese tipo de cosas, era verdad, si realmente no lo hubiera olvidado seria un recuerdo enterrado en lo más hondo de su alma, pero no podía ser verdad

_Quiero que sepa que estoy bien, y quiero pedirle disculpas por no ser la novia ideal que él esperaba_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, un simple mensaje, que en vez de darle esperanzas lo llenaba de tristeza ¿Realmente la había herido tanto? ¿De donde saco ella esas ideas? Siempre la había tratado de consentir, de darle todas las atenciones posibles, nunca le había dicho algo realmente hiriente, con excepción de aquella vez, cuando vino Rini y empezó a tener esos sueños, pero después ella le perdono, le había dicho que no importaba y que todo estaba olvidado, el asunto jamás se volvió a mencionar, y día con día trataba de brindarle atenciones, como lo hacia con Rini

_Se que soy muy infantil y que la mayor parte de las ocasiones lo que hago es ponerle en vergüenza, pero no lo hago con mala intención, se que soy muy niña para él_

Era verdad, como no lo había visto antes, en su esfuerzo por protegerla la había tratado justo como lo hacia con Rini, la consentía, le trataba como a una niña, no como al comienzo, al comienzo su relación era más divertida, aun antes de ser novios, recordó como la molestaba, y como al estar cerca de ella la diferencia de edad desaparecía, le hacia bromas que la hacían enojar solo por que realmente se miraba hermosa de esa manera, aunque en aquel entonces no lo acepto, se conocieron cuando ella tenia 14 años y el 18, y aun así, era divertido estar con ella

Pero después todo fue cambiando, se volvió monótono, ya no bromeaba, no reía como antes, solo tenia en mente que debía protegerla y sin darse cuenta la fue tratando como si fuera una niña, su niña claro, por que a pesar de eso el sentimiento de adoración nunca se había perdido, al contrario, se hacia más fuerte, pero en su esfuerzo por compensarle los tiempos de amargura, tal vez sin darse cuenta, la había tratado como  una pequeña

_No sabe lo afortunada que me siento al saber que puedo contar con alguien como él, a pesar de que no estoy a su altura_

- ¿Y tenéis algo que decir príncipe? – exclama la reina, al notar que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco correcto

- Si, deseo saber donde esta y como llegar a ella

- ¿Insistís todavía? Sois mas necio de lo que creí – exclama con una sonrisa de burla, pero, alguien que la conociera bien notaria que no lo era

- No se realmente si la he lastimado, no se por que motivo me mando a llamar para decirme todo esto, pero hay algo que si se, aquí están las respuestas que busco, y no me iré sin ellas, tal vez he cometido varios errores, pero seria un error mucho mas grande si me doy por vencido en este momento, por que jamás podré perdonarme el saber que no hice hasta lo imposible por ayudarla, ahora, necesito esas respuestas, y no me iré sin ellas

La reina sonríe, pero esta vez con un brillo distinto, uno de añoranza, recuerdos del pasado afloran en su mente, pero no podía dejarse perturbar por algo así

- Hay una manera de que podáis ser mas útil a vuestra princesa, pero es difícil – la reina calla un momento esperando algún comentario, pero el joven príncipe solo espera pacientemente a que termine – el castillo es una trampa, desde el mismo subsuelo hasta la punta mas alta de sus torres, sin mencionar su cielo, hay ya personas en ese castillo que pueden hacer el trabajo que vos queréis hacer, pero si vos entráis, el equilibrio entre dimensiones sufrirá un daño terrible, este no estará completamente estable hasta que allá pasado un año, y terribles cosas pueden ocurrir si ese equilibrio se rompe

- ¿Qué cosas podrían pasar?

- No estoy segura, pero mucho esta en espera, aun así, hay otra manera de ayudar sin tener que entrar

- ¿Cuál? – pregunta dudoso

- O mejor dicho, si entrara, pero, no hasta conseguir algo en especial – la reina hace aparecer una barita en su mano para agitarla suavemente, de ella sale la imagen de un báculo, tan alto como el de Setsuna, adornado por una luna llena y dentro una luna creciente, en el centro una esfera roja, brillante, y dos pequeñas alas doradas justo en el pegue del mango, justo donde termina el mango he inicia la figura de la luna, tenia mas adornos, pero Darien no le presto atención – este es un cetro que fue creado para la reina Sereniti, aunque cuando se empezó a construir se sabia que no estaría listo para ella, así que se asigno para la familia real de la luna, un cetro lunar, creado con todas las especificaciones de un cetro que debe usar la reina de la luna, con unos cuantos toquecitos mas de nuestra parte, su poder consiste en purificar, cumple casi la misma asignación que la copa lunar, cuenta con un gran equilibrio de poder, en manos de la princesa, puede ser capaz de purificar todo el castillo en un momento, sin necesidad de destruir los sellos, claro que no es tan fácil, requiere gran cantidad de energía, pero no la matara, aunque si quedara bastante exhausta si lo llegara a utilizar en una labor tan grande como purificar el castillo completo

- ¿Cómo lo consigo? – pregunto dudoso, sabia que no era tan fácil como lo quería dar a creer, y por la sonrisa de la reina se dio cuenta de que tenia razón

- cuando el reino de la luna cayo, todavía se siguió con el proceso de su creación, pero fue hace algunos siglos, que decidimos separarlo, convertimos al báculo en 8 piedras, y fueron asignadas a cada reino una piedra, yo poseo una, y puedo dársela si realmente esta interesado en adquirir las otras 7, lógicamente le proporcionaremos un guía, y como ya tienen el grupo de exploración formado, el cual siempre tendrá que ser el mismo, pero las pruebas para adquirir esas piedras no serán nada fáciles, entonces, ¿acepta el reto?

- No me dirá nada más si no lo hago, ¿verdad? – pregunta el príncipe con una mirada tranquila

- No

- Entonces no tengo otro remedio – contesta al fin, sin importarle que también estaba comprometiendo a dos personas además de él

Darien ya se había retirado y La reina hada no sabia que pensar, los eventos del pasado podían repetirse si no se tenia cuidado, tenia muchas esperanzas en el joven príncipe, sin darse cuenta los recuerdos afloraron en su mente

- Este asunto concierne a todos, toda la tierra esta involucrada – había dicho aquella joven solo tenia 16 años, pero era demasiado valiente y terca para hacer casi

- Los asuntos de la familia real de la tierra no son de nuestra incumbencia – había exclamado la reina aquella ocasión – vuestro padre a deshonrado nuestro pacto con su comportamiento cobarde

- La tierra no debe pagar por las acciones de mi padre – replico la chica, no desmintiendo las afirmaciones de la reina

Claro, como desmentirlas, hasta su propia hija sabia que su padre era un cobarde, capaz de inclinar la cabeza a cualquiera que fuera mas fuerte que el, antes la familia real de la tierra tenia su grandeza, su orgullo, honor, y valor, pero, desde que aquel había llegado al trono, cobardemente, todos lo sabían, bueno, no todos, solo las criaturas mágicas, que había matado a su hermano mayor para quedarse con el reino, es mas, la chica en frente de ella no era realmente su hija, si no que era la sobrina, hija única de su hermano mayor, no tenían idea de cómo se las ingenio para convencer a todos de que realmente era su hija, pero bueno, para ellos no era mucha diferencia si era tía o sobrina, simplemente pensaban que esa chica era la verdadera y legitima heredera, tal vez por eso se tomo tanta molestia para ponerla como heredera al trono, para no perder por completo el apoyo de ellos

Pero aun así, era una criatura cobarde, estaba segura de que los elfos le hubieran arrancado del trono, de no ser por que ellos tenían sus propios problemas en ese momento, se iban al mar, ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iban? Tal vez jamás lo sabría con exactitud, y hasta la fecha todavía no lo sabe

- Vuestro reino a perdido el honor – exclama la reina mordazmente

- Entonces, permítame a mi, princesa de la tierra, recuperarlo – exclama con seguridad – are lo que sea, para demostrar que aun somos merecedores de su pacto, pero este distanciamiento no puede continuar, fuerzas oscuras están creciendo, tal vez por ahora se puedan controlar, pero con el tiempo será mas fuerte, hasta que un día no solo tengamos que recurrir a ustedes para pararlo, si no que también pedir ayuda al reino de la luna

- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que decís? – exclama indignada – el orgullo de nuestro planeta no puede ser manchado, no podemos permitir la presencia del reino de la luna en nuestro planeta

- Por eso os pido ayuda, para no tener que recurrir a esa alternativa – sonrío la princesa, sabia que ese era el punto mas débil de la reina 

- Sois muy necia, pero esta bien, os daré una alternativa, hay una espada que a sido destinada para vuestra casta, pero su modo de actuar nos a defraudado, probad que aun queda esperanza para el reino de la tierra, y nosotros no solo os entregaremos el arma, un arma tan poderosa que podría atraviesa sin problemas el corazón de un dragón, y también que cuenta con propiedades mágicas, si no que también, afirmaremos nuestro pacto, pero, si la familia de la tierra nos defrauda de nuevo, lo romperemos sin ningún remordimiento, y ya sabéis lo difícil que es conseguir nuestro respeto

- Lo se, y juro que nunca os defraudare – había exclamado con seguridad

No, ella nunca defraudo, solo cuando murió, por el simple hecho de haber muerto, dejando como heredera una hija que tenia el carácter de su tío, y las cobardías que cometieron después jamás podrían ser olvidadas con facilidad, aunque, este chico, como le recordaba a joven, quien técnicamente seria su abuela, tenían la misma terquedad, la misma seguridad en lo que creían, pero el príncipe Endimión tenia todavía que aprender algunas cuantas cosas, mas que todo un poquito de entrenamiento para combatir, y un poco que reflexionar, pero, había que esperar hasta donde podía llegar, y si pasaba las pruebas, verían si realmente es tan bueno como su abuela, lo chistoso es que con esto también se mataban dos pájaros de un tiro

Después de todo, ¿Quién no sabia que cuando las princesas de la luna amaban, solo lo hacían una vez? Y curiosamente, Sailor chibiMoon era una princesa de la luna, aunque le faltaba un poco de educación, y carecía de la inocencia de las princesas de la luna, aun así tenia sus características generales, y también se sabia, que la pequeña dama, estaba enamorada del Pegaso

La reina sonríe ante la ironía de la vida, definitivamente, obtuvo dos pájaros con una sola piedra, no era tan buena bidente, pero para cualquiera era obvio, que la pequeña dama, seria la siguiente en la línea del trono, y aquel a quien escogiera por esposo seria el rey de la tierra, pero, aun faltaba mucho para hacer indagaciones, de pronto su mirada se poso en un espejo

- Latius, necesito hablar contigo – exclama la reina, de inmediato el reflejo del espejo cambio, y en vez del reflejo de ella, apareció la imagen de un hombre, a simple vista parecía que tenia unos 35 a 40 años, que de inmediato le lanzo una mirada divertida a la reina

- Aurora, ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunta con gesto tranquilo, pero alegre - ¿ya llego el pobre a quien de seguro habéis tratado de humillar?

- Acaba de irse, y no he humillado a nadie, solo digo la verdad

- De una manera muy cruda, si me lo permites decir

- No, no te lo permito – exclama de manera seria, ella conocía muy bien a Latius, era un ser exasperante, demasiado, es mas, toda la familia era así, el antiguo rey de los dragones negros tubo a varios hijos, pero ocurrió que, o eran terriblemente molestos, y eran peligrosos, después de aquella rebelión, y el problema que ocurrió con los dragones negros, al final, Latius tubo que tomar la corona, y para sorpresa de todos, no lo hizo para nada mal, si se ignora lo molesto que puede llegar a ser, es bastante bueno 

- ¿Qué paso con el príncipe de la tierra? – pregunto aquel, y la reina suspiro aliviada, parecía que hoy no la molestaría

- Lo mande a buscar el cetro de la princesa de la luna, ¿has guardado la piedra verdad?

- ¿Esa cosa brillante que no tenía utilidad? No, la bote hace tiempo – se burla aquel, ella lo mira molesta – claro que aun la tengo, ¿me crees tan irresponsable?

- Prefiero no responder – contesta ella de manera enojada

- ¿Y cual es el recorrido? 

- El mismo que hizo su abuela

- ¿El mismo? – pregunta un poco desilusionado - ¿no podías cambiarlo? Esperaba conocerlo pronto, y soy el penúltimo de la lista, creo que lo has hecho a propósito

- Ya, no presumas, que hay problemas mas graves que tomar en cuenta – exclama con mucha seriedad 

- La reina Sereniti intervino para que los eventos pasaran de esta manera – exclama el con seriedad – la línea del tiempo se a alterado, y el equilibrio entre el dimensiones esta perturbado, no se si puedo decir si fue un error o una ventaja lo que ha conseguido, lo único que es seguro es que tenemos un problema muy serio entre manos

- Si ella no hubiera intervenido, los eventos ocurrirían como estaban previstos, y seguiríamos como siempre, es verdad que el castillo hubiera cedido, los que aun lo habitan no podían defenderlo por siempre, pero eso ocurriría en la era de hielo, no hubiera pasado nada con la tierra, eventualmente, la puerta se terminaría cerrando de manera natural, no puede estar abierta por mil años, y la tierra seria purificada por la neo reina Serena, pero ahora, con esta intervención, no se que es lo que ocurrirá

- Por el momento lo mejor es esperar, recuerda que no podemos intervenir en esta lucha, aun así, planeo mandar a alguien a la tierra, ¿Qué planean los demás?

- No se, están menos deseosos de intervenir que tu

- Con este recorrido nos estamos jugando mucho – le recuerda él – sin la princesa de la luna, ni la guardiana del tiempo, y contando ahora que tampoco podrá estar el príncipe de la tierra, las fuerzas de los guerreros de la luna llena esta bastante baja

- No es mi culpa, pero mandare a Naoko, tal vez eso ayude a equilibrar un poco, pero la falta de la princesa de la luna no podrá ser suplida, y últimamente, he sentido la presencia de Metalia

- Yo también, por el momento esta débil, pero, si ocurre algo que altere aun mas el equilibrio

- Lo se, pero, solo esperemos que no ocurran otra tormenta – finaliza la reina hada la conversación

La reina suspira mientras mira el cielo, El rey de los dragones negros podía ser una molestia, pero era su mayor apodo, curiosamente los dragones negros eran los mas inestables y agresivos, en eso su atención se fijo en una joven de cabellera dorada que estaba regando las rosas 

- Naoko – llamo la reina a su hija – necesito hablar contigo 

Las sailors de los planetas exteriores no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Darien les había contado todo el relato de lo que había acontecido, y ninguna se lo tomo de muy buena manera, con decir que sus miradas eran tan frías, que hasta la pequeña hada tubo que esconderse detrás del asiento, y para desgracia de Flora, quien tenia la esperanza de no tener que hacer el recorrido, le dieron al misión de seguir siendo guía por su "familiarización" y buena relación con ellos, como no, bufo la pequeña, pero una orden era una orden

- Esto no me agrada, ¿no hay ninguna alternativa? – recrimina Haruka

- Lo lamento – responde Darien – pero no me dieron otra alternativa, o consigo el báculo, o me olvido de pedirles ayuda

- Lo comprendemos – exclama Michiru de manera amable – pero, no me agrada que nos estén chantajeando, ellos saben que tienen todas las cartas a su favor, por eso no dicen nada

- Lo se, pero no hay otra cosa que hacer – responde Darien de manera decaída – y antes de que opinen que es peligroso y que no puedo ir, les recuerdo que soy completamente libre de mis acciones y no estoy arriesgando a ninguna de las sailors

- Pero te arriesgas tu – le recuerda Michiru – eres el futuro soberanos, tienes responsabilidades contigo mismo, y nuestro deber también es protegerte

- Y mas de cosas sospechosas como estas – exclama Haruka refiriéndose a Parapara, Eliot y Flora

- Ya dejemos de pelear, es tarde – exclama Hotaru – o mejor dicho temprano, son las cuatro de la mañana, Parapara, llame a tu casa y les dije que te quedabas a dormir aquí, pusieron el grito en el cielo pero no hubo problema – le informa su amiga

- Muchas gracias

- De nada, y cuéntame, ¿Cómo es el reino de las hadas? 

- Es precioso, pero no pude verlo mucho, tiene

- Lamento interrumpir su charla – exclama Haruka – pero necesitamos aclarar ciertos asuntos, primero, ¿Cuándo partirán? 

- Tendré que informar a los demás reinos – exclama el hada – eso me tomara un mes, después de eso, podemos partir

- ¿Un mes? – exclaman todos extrañados - ¿Por qué tanto?

- Bien, hay mucho que hacer, y conseguir el permiso de todos no es fácil, solo yo puedo hacerlo

- ¿No seria mas fácil conseguir uno primero y el otro después – sugiere Hotaru

- No, por que seria como decir que no tenemos intenciones de terminar, si realizamos esas pruebas una por una

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardan esas pruebas? – pregunta Darien 

- No estoy segura, ni tengo idea de en que consisten, nunca había estado en algo como esto

- Bien, es lo único que tenemos por ahora – exclama Michiru al fin – ya es tarde y mañana hay clase, las niñas se quedaran a dormir, ustedes también se pueden quedar a pasar la noche – exclama refiriéndose a Darien, Eliot y flora 

- No hay problema, volveré a mi apartamento – exclama Darien 

- Yo tengo que volver a Ilusión, pero tengo un pequeño problema – exclama Eliot de manera pensativa – no puedo llevar el cristal dorado, y no puedo dejarlo sin cuidado

- ¿Por qué no se lo das a Michiru – opina Darien – estoy seguro de que lo cuidara bien

- Por mi no hay problema, con tal de que no me ataque – exclama la joven

- Lo pensare – después de todo, no era algo para tomar a la carrera, y eso lo comprendían bien los demás - pero gracias – exclama antes de convertirse en Pegaso y desaparecer

- Si me lo permiten, me gustaría quedarme un rato – exclama Flora – mis poderes están un poco débiles, he viajado mucho entre dimensiones últimamente y me gustaría descansar 


	9. capitulo 7, segunda parte

Por motivos de tamaño en fanfiction.net, he tenido que cortar el capitulo, espero que les guste

Capitulo 7, segunda parte

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía mas tranquilo, Michiru fue la primera en levantarse, no tenia muchos ánimos para asistir a clase, hasta estaba pensando en faltar, y todos los demás no habían despertado, y parecían muy lejos de querer hacerlo, y en ese momento, lo que mas deseaba era algo caliente que beber

Su espejo estaba cómodamente colocado en la mesa, ¿debería volver a intentarlo? No parecía mala idea, pero no tenia ánimos para otro intento fallido

- Buenos días – saluda Flora

- Buenos días, has madrugado

- Las hadas madrugamos – exclama la pequeña para luego fijarse en el espejo – es un espejo mágico, ¿es tuyo?

- Si – exclama con tranquilidad, después de todo era una criatura mágica, seria raro que no pudiera sentir la energía de su espejo – es un talismán

- Si, he escuchado de él, es uno de los tres talismanes, tesoros del reino de la luna que fueron otorgados a los planetas de Urano, Neptuno y Plutón como símbolo de alianza, se requieren los tres talismanes para que aparezca la copa lunar

- Si, así es – contesta con una sonrisa, mientras disimula con gran éxito su incomodidad, no le agradaba que un extraño supiera tanto de ellas

- Según tengo entendido el espejo muestra imágenes, eventos que no pueden ser detectados por los sentidos, puede ser el pasado, presente o futuro, o incluso advertir si se acerca una amenaza

- Si, eso se supone – contesta con resignación

- ¿se supone? – pregunta con curiosidad, aunque lo que realmente le extrañaba era el rostro melancólico de la chica

- Desde hace algunos meses que no me muestra lo que deseo, simplemente no muestra nada

- El espejo es parte de la luna, tal vez lo que deseas ver no debe ser visto – le contesta, mientras una dulce sonrisa adorna su rostro infantil – la reina Sereniti aun tiene cierto poder, ella puede ser la causante de que la visión de tu espejo falle

- Puede ser, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué esta esperando? – pregunta más para ella que para su acompañante, mientras se preguntaba por que tenía que contarle todo eso precisamente a esa extraña criatura, pero debía reconocer que se miraba simpática, hasta a Haruka le cayo bien la pequeña hada, aunque claro, moriría antes de confesarlo - ¿qué planeara? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que ella tenia algo que ver, simplemente no se que pueda suceder

- No lo se, yo soy demasiado joven para opinar en ese aspecto, pero se que algo grande puede ocurrir, me gustaría poder tener el don de la adivinación – en eso una sonrisa traviesa aparece en el rostro del hada, la cual era notoria a los ojos de la sailor a pesar del tamaño de su acompañante - ¿No te gustaría probar otro método de adivinación? – le pregunta la pequeña hada

- ¿Otro método? – pregunta levantando la ceja, y aunque exteriormente se notaba tranquila y desinteresada por dentro tenia curiosidad 

- claro, es un juego, pero puede ser efectivo, ¿te gustaría intentar?

- ¿Por que no? No creo que tenga nada que perder, ¿de que se trata?

- Es muy simple, primero necesito unas cartas ¿tienes algunas? 

- Haruka tiene unos naipes ¿por qué?

- Solo eso necesito, después te enseñare

Por la mente de la sailor pasaron miles de cosas antes de decidirse, esa criatura era una extraña, podría ser una enemiga, y era la encargada de guiar a su príncipe por aquella larga travesía, mil cosas podrían ocurrir, no tenia ningún motivo para confiar en ella, pero curiosamente, sentía que tenia menos motivos para desconfiar, ella es después de todo descendiente de los habitantes originales de la tierra, visto desde ese punto ellas serian las intrusas, y al mismo tiempo se miraba tan inocente, eso era peligroso, no debía confiar, entonces, ¿por qué simplemente lo hacia? Era algo que no se explicaba, solo tal vez, una remota posibilidad, de que en el fondo si se hayan conocido, en la tierra de las ilusiones, a donde viaja la mente de los niños, tal vez en el fondo, un lado de su mente no podía desconfiar de aquellos sueños que se tienen en lo más profundo de la niñez, muchas preguntas, y pocas respuestas, y la verdad es que en ese momento tenia una gran necesidad de tener fe. Todos esos pensamientos fueron analizados en términos de centésimas de segundos, la mente de la sailor aun era rápida y aguda, un don que jamás perdería 

- ¿Estas están bien? – pregunta mientas le enseña las cartas, eran 54 cartas, incluyendo los Jokers

- Están perfectas, pero para que el truco funcione las tendré que cambiar, ¿no te molesta?

- No importa, después se las repondré a Haruka, ¿qué sigue?

- Ahora solo dame un poco de tiempo

La pequeña hada roció un poco de polvo en las cartas, las cuales empezaron a brillar, susurro unas palabras que Michiru no alcanzo a escuchar, y aunque lo hubiera logrado estaba segura de que no le hubiera entendido, mientras su cuerpo también brillaba, y en unos minutos todo quedo como antes

- Ahora toma las cartas, obsérvalas bien, pero no olvides que solo es un juego

Michiru las observa detenidamente antes de tocarlas, no iba a caer en una trampa tan fácilmente, tenia que cerciorarse primero, una extraña energía se desprendía ahora de aquella baraja pero no era peligrosa, para luego calmarse, se sentía como la calma del océano

En cuanto sus manos tocan aquellas cartas vuelven a brillar, para luego cambiar completamente, ahora eran blancas, estaban vacías por un lado, y por el otro seguían manteniendo la imagen tradicional de la parte trasera de una baraja

- Lo sabia – exclama el hada emocionada – si tienes don de adivinación, de lo contrario no hubieran cambiado

- ¿Qué exactamente es lo que ha pasado? – pregunta con curiosidad mientras sus manos todavía sostienen la baraja

- es un hechizo simple de encantamiento, pero solo funciona si alguien que tiene don de adivinación toca las cartas, de  lo contrario no se logra nada, y ahora solo tu puedes usarlas, a mi no me hubieran servido, casi nadie tiene ese don

- ¿Esta técnica de quien es originaria? – pregunto la chica sin mostrarse ansiosa y con su natural educación - tienen una derivación de las cartas del tarot

- no y si, en realidad se creo debido a la curiosidad que se tenia por el tarot, pero no se sabia como usarlas, así que se creo una propia baraja mágica, su técnica y utilización se basa en magia y no poder espiritual, como en el caso del tarot, por ejemplo, tu no podrías usar las cartas del tarot ya que no posees los poderes, pero si posees magia, y esa magia puede ser usada para adivinar con algunos objetos mágicos, y el tarot es espiritual, se usa energía completamente diferente, al menos eso creo, puede que me equivoque, se dice que es un talento, tal vez viene en el alma o la esencia, lo único que se es que no tiene nada que ver con la energía mágica que utilizamos

- Entiendo, y estas, ¿cómo se usan?

- Coloca siete cartas boca arriba

- ¿Boca arriba?

- Si, y en fila, son iguales de ambos lados y lo que necesitas ver es el frente, así que no importa

- Eso tiene sentido – exclama mientras saca siete cartas y las coloca en la mesa, su blanco era tan brillante que parecía ser un espejo

- Ahora solo pasa la palma de la mano por encima de cada una de ellas, lentamente

Bien, era fácil, levanta la mano asiendo que quede a centímetros de la primera carta, para luego pasarla lentamente por cada una de ellas, las cuales brillaron de manera tenue y figuras empiezan a salir, imágenes borrosas que poco a poco se aclaran, y el significado es claro en su mente

- Presente – lee la primera – amistad, desconfianza, desesperación, sacrificio, confianza, indecisión, ¿se están presentando? – pregunta interesada

- Eres muy perceptiva, no había visto a nadie que leyera con esa facilidad, si, se están presentando, diciendo lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento

- Hablan con palabras, es muy fácil, ¿y ahora?

- Tira cuanto lo desees, al fin y al cabo es de ti de quien se alimentaran ahora, pero casi no consumen nada, es solo un juego, tal vez tu espejo sea más efectivo

- Entones eso quiere decir que soy yo quien rige las reglas, bien, entonces probare otra formación – exclama mientras coloca dos caras cruzadas, luego otra abajo, otra a la izquierda, la otra arriba, otra a la izquierda, y luego cuatro cartas en línea, en un total de 10 cartas en la mesa

- ¿qué formación es?

- Es la que se usa en el tarot, mira, las dos primeras son, una la que te ayuda, y otra la que te tapa, la de abajo es la base, la otra es tu pasado, la de arriba es el presente, y la otra es tu futuro, las cuatro cartas en fila se leen así, la más baja y ultima de las cuatro es tu miedo, la siguiente representa a la familia, después la personalidad y por ultimo la que representa a la baraja

- ¿dónde lo aprendiste?

- Una amiga leía las cartas cuando iba en secundaria, me enseño un poco pero nunca pude aprender, solo adivinaba aspectos muy generales – termina mientras hace lo mismo que la ultima vez, y de nuevo las imágenes volvieron a formarse

- ¿qué dice?

- Paciencia y prudencia, dos palabras en la primera, esa debe ser mi habilidad, imprudencia precipitación, es el problema, y este lo comete una persona que esta cerca pero a la vez lejos de mi, conflictos y batallas muestra el pasado, miedo he incertidumbre muestra el presente, el futuro solo dice una palabra, peligro, algo esta cerca, otra guerra, ese es mi miedo, coraje en las personas que me rodean, auto control en mi personalidad, y la ultima – en eso se queda callada

- ¿qué dice la ultima? – pregunta con temor, al ver el rostro de la joven

- algo va a pasar, esta cerca, peligro, una nube oscura se acerca a gran velocidad, un peligro que no se encuentra en el mar, todas han cambiado, ahora las diez dicen una sola frase, unión en la separación, fe, valor, confianza, el enemigo se acerca 

- ¿Enemigo? ¿pero cual? ¿qué buscan? – Michiru no sabe que pensar, cuando de nuevo las imágenes vuelven a cambiar

- los sellos espirituales, y en esta otra dice las llaves doradas – exclama en voz alta - ¿sellos espirituales? ¿qué significa? ¿y que son las llaves doradas?

- No me mires a mi, no tengo idea

- Pero tu cambiaste las cartas, debes saber algo, ¿qué están queriendo decir?

- Se supone que era un juego, lo más que deben decir es como eres, como son tus amigas, ya sabes, eres lista, o inteligente, o ten cuidado, son generales, no puede ser que digan algo especifico

- Pero eso han dicho, estoy segura, ¿qué tipo de magia es?

- Solo es para jugar, ya te lo dije – insiste un poco asustada, pensando seria mente si podría hechizar a la joven antes de que ella le salte encima

Mientras Michiru pensaba que todo esto era muy extraño, ¿una trampa? No lo creía, pero, ¿que pasaría en el futuro? Y de pronto, dos palabras volvieron a aparecer, para luego quedar en blanco, paciencia, y fe

Ami había leído todos los libros, había averiguado bien y consiguió todos los que le faltaban, algunos tenían relación, otros no, el único que no logro encontrar era el libro "rosa azul" parecía ser que no se habían publicado muchos, y se habían acabado, según lo que supo, la autora los escribió hace muchos años, cuando era una joven, ¿en base a experiencias pasadas? Quien sabe, pero podrían tener una relación, Mina y Richard le habían ayudado a conseguir y a leer los libros, y ahora tenían que analizar lo obtenido

- Esta parte es tan tierna – exclama Mina con ojitos de cachorro – no puedo creer que la joven del castillo rechace al joven por quedarse en el castillo, si él es tan guapo, galante, y de paso rico, aquí dice que se mudaron por la gran cantidad de negocios que tenia su padre, y no solo eso, su padre en realidad había comprado el castillo, al creerse que no tenia dueño y usarlo como zona turística

- Así es – opina Richard mientras revisaba otro ejemplar – por eso es que el hijo no estaba por casualidad, estaba revisando la inversión cuando encontró la rosa azul

- Parece ilógico que alguien hubiera preferido a un castillo – protesta Mina

- No del todo – opina Ami – si lees bien, aunque no tenia forma humana siempre hizo de todo para ayudar a la princesa

- Es muy romántico me gusto mucho esta parte – exclama mientras Mina sostiene el libro para buscar el párrafo – la hermosa niña lloraba al verse sola, tenia miedo, y también temía la suerte de aquellos que antes le rodearon, sus pensamientos retornaron a su nana mientras miraba la salida del sol por la ventana de la alta torre, a esta hora ella estaría sirviéndole el desayuno, y ahora, ¿Qué haría? Sus lagrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas, hasta que una voz se dejo escuchar por el lugar, "¿Por qué lloras pequeña?" dijo la voz, una que ella no conocía pero era tan suave como acogedora, la niña perdió el miedo "Estoy sola, y no se donde están los demás, tengo miedo" "no llores, yo te cuidare""¿Quién eres?¿donde estas?" pregunta la niña buscando el origen de la voz, en respuesta amplios campos de jardines se extendieron ante ella, y flores de todo tipo y de colores se apreciaban en el muro de cristal "No puedo sacarte, no tengo el poder para hacerlo, pero te cuidare siempre" y el castillo siempre le brindaba a la niña todo lo que ella deseara, la niña no sabia donde lo obtenía, los hermosos platillos, los vellos vestidos que diseñaba solo para ella, las fuentes y los jardines, llego a la conclusión de que el castillo estaba encantado, pero cuidaba de ella, la consolaba cuando estaba triste, y charlaban, el le preguntaba como era el mundo, pues no conocía mas haya del horizonte, y ella no podía responder, puesto que era muy pequeña y estaba separada de él, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo del castillo, la niña ahora una joven, seguía sintiéndose sola, y el castillo le pidió ayuda a la rosa azul

- No crees que es suficiente Mina – le reclama Richard

- Lo siento, es que me gusta, creo que me sobrepase

- Lo cierto es que no nos ayuda en mucho – exclama Ami con aire apesadumbrado – no encontramos nada que nos de una pista del paradero de Serena, la historia es muy bonita, estilo infantil, no se publicaron muchos libros de él, parece ser que no tuvo mucho éxito

- Tal vez se deba a que era para niños – opina Richard – y si lo notas bien, la filosofía que se maneja no es algo que los niños entiendan con facilidad, por ejemplo, en la historia "Alus", la autora opina que el amor no es suficiente para que una relación pueda funcionar, no creo que los niños entiendan bien eso

- Como en esta – exclama Mina – prisión marina, es la historia de un joven que al final abandona a su familia para seguir con vida, ya que el fue el único que tubo la fuerza de voluntad para continuar, cuando aquella mansión mágica les puso la prueba para salir, todos perdieron la fe menos él, y al final tiene que decidir si quedarse, o abandonar a los que ama

- Algunos no aprobarían la decisión de él – opina Richard – pero todo dependía de las circunstancias, se puede actuar de muchas formas, pero ese no es un final muy bueno para un cuento infantil

- Si, aun así, no nos esta dando pistas – exclama Ami, para luego dirigir su atención a Mina - ¿te leíste todos los libros? – pregunta algo sorprendida

- Es que, a pesar de que la mayoría son tristes, son muy románticos, y todos tienen esa aura de magia y misterio, de no saber lo que esta pasando hasta el final de la historia, al inicio, ninguno de los protagonistas sabe nada, y lo descubren hasta el final, como la princesa, que no sabia lo mucho que en realidad quería al castillo hasta que este se ofreció a morir por ella, y le pide al joven que acabe con su existencia por que el castillo no podía hacerlo solo

- Solo nos falta un libro – opina Richard con aire pensativo – solo uno, "rosa azul" ¿crees que diga algo importante? – le pregunta a Ami

- No lo se, Rosa azul es la rosa que sale en varias historias y que guía a los perdidos, es una especie de espíritu, pero en ninguna dicen que es en realidad la rosa azul, solo que es una hermosa rosa cuyos pétalos tienen un brillo dorado y es de color azul, con un tallo y dos hojas pequeñas, es todo, tal vez esta información sea útil cuando se esta dentro del castillo, pero no para entrar a el, ¿revisaste el dibujo del castillo? ¿Qué opinas?

- Es casi idéntico – responde Richard – y dudo que su parecido sea casualidad, mira, el castillo de cristal tiene las mismas torres, el mismo grabado, he incluso lo rodea el mismo tipo de bosque, solo le falta el océano, y algunos gravados, pero en lo demás es idéntico, eso y que este es de cristal

- ¿No creen que deberíamos hablar con los demás? – opina Mina – tal vez ellos tengan algo, y con lo que tenemos, podamos llegar a encontrar alguna respuesta, recuerden que todos tenemos distintas fuentes de información

- Si, pero ellos se han negado a colaborar – exclama Richard con aire enojado – esto se a convertido en una especie de competencia, donde nadie cede terreno,  inconscientemente se alejaron

- Michiru y las demás es lógico, ellas nunca han sido muy sociables con nosotros – opina Ami – incluso Darien es un poco apartado la mayoría de las veces, lo que  me sorprende es Rei, no se que motivos tendrá, y por mas que he tratado de sacárselo no dice nada, esto es frustrante

- Desesperante – opina Mina – Creo que ya es hora de que regrese a casa, Artemis me esta esperando, ¿me prestas el libro "Sueños y esperanzas" no lo he leído

- Si, claro, toma, espero que encuentres algo – le responde Richard

- Bien, nos vemos después – exclama Mina, de esta manera finaliza la reunión

Michiru caminaba de manera pensativa, Flora se había ido, y todavía tenía las cartas en su mano, pero sabia que de consultar algo, daría igual, habían dicho lo que tenían que decir, y por cierto era bastante, pero, ¿Qué se acercaba? Desde hace tiempo había tenido la sensación de algún peligro, pero, no sabia que era, y ahora esto, estaba asustada, como no admitirlo, se sentía en desventaja, y todo estaba en tanta paz, no sabia que pensar, tal vez, tendría que hacer caso al consejo de las cartas y esperar, no podía contarle a Haruka, no quería preocuparla mas, y según indicaba todo, si algún enemigo aparecía, no seria tan pronto 

Lita se encuentra sentada en su pupitre, mirando hacia el vació, añorando los recuerdos del pasado, cuando en otro tiempo, eran mas que amigas, ahora parece todo tan lejano, observa a Ami, ahí esta, con la misma sonrisa, la misma expresión concentrada que utiliza cuando esta en clase, pero algo había cambiado, no eran las mismas

Pero no valía la pena lamentarse, algo había ocurrido entre todas, y nadie parecía querer ceder, pero como dicen, si la montaña no va a ti tu tienes que ir a la montaña, y eso aria, no podía permitir que la amistad cultivada por años desapareciera sin darse cuenta, aunque sabia que tenían un lazo demasiado fuerte para que eso pasara, pero las separaciones siempre dañan

Sin darse cuenta las clases terminaron, Ami ya había salido del salón, y Richard salía furtivamente para esconderse de Aki, desde que la chica recibió esa carta de amor que estaba firmada con el nombre de su amigo, no había dejado de seguirlo, y es que la chica no entendía indirectas, el joven estaba muy tentado a cambiarse de salón, pero estaba seguro de que eso de nada le hubiera servido, Lita se ríe ante la imagen, después de todo el mundo continua y cada quien tiene sus propios planes

Y ahí estaba Mina, que había llegado a buscar a Ami y a Richard como lo hacia siempre, ella no los acompañaba por que tenia que ir a trabajar, pero esta vez tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, así que se levanta y se dirige directo a los dos chicos, ya que Ami ya había salido

- Hola Lita – le saluda Mina - ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué tal en tu trabajo?

- Bien, es estupendo – contesta con una sonrisa, para luego poner un gesto serio – disculpen pero, deseo pedirles un favor

- Claro – contesta su amiga - ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- Sea lo que sea que están haciendo quiero entrar – los dos se quedan viéndola con un gesto extrañado – Rei me sigue evitando, y Haruka y las demás no se juntan con nosotros, se que ustedes también han estado investigando y me siento un poco excluida, por eso les pido que me dejen participar en lo que han encontrado

Los dos solo la observan con interés, era cierto, la habían excluido casi por accidente, lo de Rei era por que fue la misma Rei quien las dejo, al igual que Darien también investiga por su propia cuenta, pero a Lita la habían dejado de lado por accidente, y debían de haber sabido que se sentiría excluida al no estar en ninguno de los grupos que se habían formado por accidente

- Lita, lo siento, realmente no fue nuestra intención – se disculpa Mina

- No te disculpes, yo también me aleje por culpa de mi trabajo, y deje que todo siguiera su curso, gran parte de la culpa es mía, por eso les pido si puedo ayudar en algo – en respuesta Richard solo saca un par de libros y se los entrega a Lita, esta los mira con extrañeza

- Nos reuniremos en casa de Ami por la tarde – le contesta este – hablaremos mas sobre lo que averiguamos de los libros

- ¿Qué son estos libros? ¿Qué tienen que ver?

- Es por su autora – le aclara Mina – nos encontraremos en la casa de Ami en la tarde y te pondremos al día, así que nos vemos 

Lita no sabia que pensar, de pronto, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, a veces era tan fácil después del primer paso, y resta su atención a los libros "castillo de cristal" y "sueños y esperanzas" ¿cuentos para niños? 

Lita se encontraba en el apartamento de Ami, y todos se habían juntado como habían dicho, le costo un poco ponerse al corriente y entender por que tenia que leer los libros, los cuales ya había leído uno y estaba bastante bonito, aunque muy infantil era bastante romántico, y en realidad la idea general no era precisamente para niños, por que eran en cierta forma algo tristes

- No he podido investigar nada por el momento – exclama Ami en medio del grupo – he tenido problemas por que he descuidado un poco mis clases extracurriculares y me estaba poniendo al día – para Ami tener problemas era bajar la nota de 10 a 9.5, y 8 era casi la muerte - ¿Qué han averiguado?

- Con Richard estuvimos hablando sobre la relación que hay entre los libros – le contesta Mina - y hemos llegado a algunas conclusiones, en primero, habla de cuatro lugares, un castillo, una mansión, una antigua prisión, y una casa en medio del océano, los cuales tienen algo en común, fueron encantados

- No solo eso – continua Richard - es verdad que a escrito mas de 10 libros, pero nos pareció algo curioso que en 4 de ellos, mencionara este tema

- Era una maldición espiritual, por lo que debían de ser hechas por médium, o sacerdotes, sabemos que se trata de un castillo, y que las desapariciones comenzaron hace como 100 años

- Es muy interesante pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver? – pregunta Lita, al no hallar una relación

- Descubrimos un dato, que no muy revelador, es interesante – le contesta Richard – estuve investigando una relación con los desaparecidos y con las familias de médium, según encontré en un reporte, hace como 250 años aproximadamente, varios familias que poseían poder espiritual desaparecieron, otras perdieron a sus herederos pero lograron sobrevivir, y curiosamente, entre los registros de las personas que han sido arrastradas, están los descendientes de las familias que desaparecieron, las cuales todavía tenían un poder espiritual

- ¿Pero como puede ser posible? – pregunta Lita – no puede ser que cada año, alguno se le ocurriera ir a dar un paseo al mar por las mismas fechas 

- Suena extraño – opina Ami – pero no imposible, puede ser algo del destino, no podemos descartar una relación, ¿Cuántos quedan actualmente?

- ¿De los familiares? – pregunta Mina – solo hemos encontrado a 5 actualmente, que no han sido atacados por la tormenta y que están dentro de los registros de las familias que se unieron, sin contar a Rika, por que la familia Akimoto también estaba en la lista, y esto los sorprenderá, entre estas cinco, también esta el nombre de la familia Hino

- ¿Rei? – pregunta Lita y Ami a coro

- Con razón se sentía tan culpable – opina Lita - ¿tu crees que se equivocaron y se llevaron a Serena en lugar de a Rei?

- Es probable – le contesta Ami – muy probable, ¿esta el apellido Tsukino en la lista?

- No – niega Richard – y no hay manera de equivocarme, la familia de Serena jamás a tenido poderes  espirituales, tenia que estar buscando a Rei

- ¿Pero quien? – se pregunta Ami – estas tormentas no son por accidente, y algo me dice que hay una extraña venganza en todo esto, ya que su enojo recae en las familias, alguien esta provocando las tormentas

- ¿Crees que busque venganza? – pregunta Mina 

- Según los cuentos – contesta Richard – aquella persona que lo esta provocando, si es una persona, entonces puede ser que este atrapada, como lo especifica en los cuentos

- Todo es muy confuso – opina Ami – y aun no tenemos la respuesta mas importante, ¿Cómo entrar a donde esta Serena? 

- ¿Crees que el ultimo libro de alguna pista? – pregunta Lita

- Lo dudo – le contesta Richard – aunque ya intente buscarlo y no lo he encontrado

- Puedo probar suerte con Jessy – propone Ami – ella ya debió de terminar de leerlo, tal vez me lo presta, cuando me dijo que era un libro raro no me imagine que tanto, lo he buscado en muchas librerías sin tener éxito, y en aquella, era el único ejemplar que tenían

- Y a todo esto, ¿de donde sacaron los datos? – les pregunta Lita a Mina y a Richard – ya sabe, los eventos que ocurren hace mas de 200 años no son fáciles de encontrar

- No me lo recuerdes – le contesta Mina con aire cansado – no te imaginas hasta donde nos metimos para encontrarlo, pero finalmente hayamos la historia en un viejo templo

- Al notar que casi todos los desaparecidos eran descendientes de algún clan con poderes espirituales – le menciona Richard – empezamos a buscar sus historias, y hallamos estos datos, aunque no creo que nos sean útiles

- No digas eso – se queja Mina – después de todo lo que pase para conseguir todos esos pergaminos, y de paso traducirlos

- Yo fui quien los tradujo – se queja Richard

- Para que me salgas que todo fue inútil

- No son útiles por el momento – le contesta Ami – pero toda información es útil, ¿han sabido algo del paradero de Rika? – todos niegan con la cabeza, Ami solo suspira – esto solo lleva a un callejón sin salida

Lita solo los mira con atención, todos se habían estado esforzando tanto, hasta Mina, la cual no tenía muchos dotes para la investigación, y Richard, que no tenia nada que ver en realidad, y pensó ¿Cuánto mas tendrán los otros?  Los tres que tenia al frente se quejaban de no tener nada, pero si se fijaba bien, tenían bastante, aunque no lo que necesitaban, si era mucho, se habían esforzado y dado lo mejor, solo esperaba que esta investigación diera fruto

- ¿Todavía enojada? – le pregunta el joven con una sonrisa radiante, a lo que ella le lanzo una mirada que un poco mas y seria capaz de fulminar a alguien

Setsuna no acostumbraba enojarse, de hecho es famosa por su gran autocontrol aun en los momentos más críticos, pero ese joven simplemente la sacaba de sus casillas, era simplemente desesperante

El propósito de todo el viaje, ósea escalar la montaña, cruzar el lago, el pantano, tener cuidado con el monstruo del lago,  y de paso cruzar las cuevas para evadir los nidos de las arpías, literalmente, por que esas si eran unas verdaderas arpías como sacadas de los libros, entonces llegaron a un extraño templo, el cual parecía templo inca, el cual se encontraba en la cima de otra montaña, tan alta que por un momento pensó que era copia del everest, ¿o replica de la cordillera de los andes? Podría ser por que eran muchas montañas, quien sabe, pero era lógico que el camino fuera difícil, lo usaban para entrenar los seres de luz, y no quería saber donde entrenaban los seres oscuros, que de lo poco que sabía se distinguían del otro grupo por sus entrenamientos pesados y extremistas

Recopilando, habían logrado llegar al dichoso templo, fue fácil pasar desapercibidos, Daniel coloco los espejos en sitios estratégicos, los espejos, como bien había aprendido ella a usarlos, eran los pasajes que comunicaban las dimensiones, era mas fácil pasar por los espejos que buscar las ranuras o los puntos flexibles para hacer una rasgadura, pero eso no se podía estar haciendo siempre, por eso era mas fácil el espejo, una puerta permanente, si se sabia como usarlo, por supuesto

Siempre había sido una excelente alumna, y todavía era buena para aprender, era fácil descifrar los secretos de ese lugar cuando se tenia el conocimiento básico, solo tenia que tener cuidado, ir despacio, no perturbar el equilibrio, excesivamente frágil de ese lugar, y sobre todo, saber sentir los distintos tipos de energía, era increíble la gran cantidad de tipos de energía magia que había, una diferencie para una cosa mágica, o una especie, o un animal, y también una diferente por cada persona, por cada, bueno, mejor no seguir clasificando, habían diferentes, y al mismo tiempo parecidas con ligeros toques de diferencia, una vez que sus sentidos se agudizaron para poder sentir las presencias, todo era mas fácil, claro que en Japón no era tan fácil, la concentración de energía no era tanta, y había demasiado gente, de lo contrario no les costaría tanto encontrar a los enemigos

Pero ese no era el motivo por el que estaba enojada, era por ese sujeto, que por desgracia le tocaba como compañero, que desgraciada la vida, ¿no podía tocarle otra persona?  Bien, Leonor y Alus estaban fuera de discusión, tenían suficiente con tratar de movilizarse sin morir en el intento, y solo tenia dos alternativas, Ángela o Daniel, ya que los niños estaba fuera de discusión, y por desgracia de la lotería, y como el único que tenia completa libertad de movimiento era Daniel, pues, eso lo hacia la única posibilidad, pero, ¿no había otra alternativa?

- Lo siento – se ríe él – se me había olvidado 

- Si claro – contesta enojada y llena de lodo desde los pies hasta la punta del cabello, cuando le dijo que para salir había que cruzar un espejo para salir, ella inocentemente le hizo caso, y la otra salida estaba justo unos centímetros arriba de un pantano

- Solo por que yo este limpio no quiere decir que lo haya hecho a propósito

- Si, desde luego – contesta para no contestarle otra cosa, ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto molestarla? Peor aun ¿Por qué dejaba que ese sujeto la exasperara? Ella no era así, al menos ya habían llegado

- Que tal les fue – pregunta Rebeca

- Bien, en cuanto este aquí Leonor podemos empezar – contesta Daniel mientras se acomoda en uno de los asientos, la sailor del tiempo hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese momento por un baño y luego ir a dormir por todo un día, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad era demasiado grande, por lo que simplemente se limito a sentarse

- Leonor no va a poder participar, me dejo a cargo de la estrategia a tomar – contesta Ángela, mirando a Daniel casi de una manera retadora, ellos dos podían llevarse muy bien, pero en cuanto a planear un ataque, era una historia completamente diferente

- ¿Cómo es eso que Leonor no participara? – pregunta preocupado - ¿tan mal esta?

- No, simplemente no podemos permitir que algo le pase, ni a ella ni a Alus, en este momento ambos necesitan recuperar un poco de energía

- Muy bien, entonces yo me encargare – reclama Daniel 

- Ella me dejo a mi a cargo

- Yo nunca seguiría un plan que fuera tuyo, si ella no lo hace, yo lo preparare

- Eres imposible, ¿Qué te cuesta hacerme caso una vez en la vida? No soy tan mala dirigiendo, ya lo he hecho antes, y soy la líder de lo seres de Luz – se defiende la chica

- Tu lo dijiste, de luz, no eres buena para dirigir ataque, Leonor, Alus y yo fuimos entrenados paraíso, tu no

- Tengo la experiencia, con eso es suficiente – exclaman casi a punto de pelearse

- No lo es, ¿recuerdas cuando hicimos aquel simulacro hace años? Leonor te gano aun cuando tu tenias todas las ventajas

- ¿Y es que me lo recordaras toda la vida? – se queja la chica – era solo un juego, y aunque yo tenia a mas personas, Leonor te tenia a ti, también a Alex, y Lilandra, que si no mal recuerdo, ustedes formaban el grupo mas fuerte

- Pero te tenían a ti, ninguno de nosotros te hubiera podido vencer, y ni siquiera participo Alus, definitivamente no

Setsuna observaba la situación con curiosidad, no entendía el motivo del pleito, ellos dos parecían llevarse bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe, y Ángela no era de las que discutían y menos enojarse de esa forma

- ¿Por qué se comportan así? – decide preguntar a quien estaba mas cerca, y para el caso, resulto ser Gabriel

- Así es siempre – exclama encogiéndose de hombros – Daniel opina que ella es buena juez, poderosa guerrera, ágil y muy buen elemento en un equipo, y dirige a los seres de luz muy bien por que su labor es mantener el orden, pero, no le gusta que se meta en los asuntos de ataque

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que es un ser de Luz, y los seres oscuros no nos gusta mucho que se metan en nuestra área, el ataque y ofensiva, por eso Daniel no permitirá que ella nos guié

- ¿Por qué Leonor la dejo?

- Por que se llevan muy bien – contesta encogiéndose de hombros – o tal vez simplemente estaba delirando cuando lo decidió, cuando su enfermedad empeora, tiende a tomar cualquier decisión y eso afecta su juicio

- ¿Y de que esta enferma? – Gabriel iba a contestar cuando alguien llego a parar la discusión

- Ya basta – los detiene Leonor - ¿se puede saber por que pelean? No me respondan, por el único motivo por el cual se pelearían – exclama enojada, pero sujetando sutilmente su cabeza, le dolía tanto que sentía que estallaba – Daniel, ¿Por qué no colaboras esta vez y dejas que Ángela se encargue? Sabes que los seres de luz no te seguirán si tu guías, apenas aceptan ordenar mías, y Ángela no es tan mala, a dirigido varios ataques

- No estoy de acuerdo – se queja Daniel – ella no entiende la manera de operar de los seres oscuros, no puedo dejar que ella los dirija, yo me encargare del ataque – las protestas, quejas y opiniones que todos lanzaban ante lo discutido por los chicos, solo empeoraba el dolor de cabeza de Leonor

- Pues por esta vez tendrás que aceptar Daniel – exclama Leonor – no puedo dejar que se inicie una revuelta solo por un tonto detalle de quien dirige, ¿no lo pueden hacer los dos? – tonta pregunta, piensa la joven

- No – dicen a coro, obvia respuesta, desde aquel simulacro, no se llevaban bien con respecto a ese tema

- Yo voy con Daniel – exclama Gabriel, su madre solo le lanza una mirada enojada – no quiero morir tan joven – se disculpa la niña, Ángela solo suspira ante la poca fe que le tenia esta niña, pero claro, ella era demasiado unida a Daniel, el prácticamente la había criado junto con Ángel 

Leonor no sabia que pensar, pero, ¿Qué importaba? A estas alturas debía tener casi todo el brazo morado, y cuando eso pasaba, rara vez pensaba mucho en las decisiones que tomaba, después de tantos sueños falsos, había aprendido a vivir sin que nada le importara en los sueños, por ser sueños, el problema era que muchas veces hacia lo mismo en la realidad

Ahora tenia un problema, darle la razón a su amiga, o a Daniel, sabia que Daniel era mejor en ese aspecto, pero los seres de luz se amotinarían, o darle la razón a Ángela, y ahí si tendría un grave problema de autoridad

- Esta bien, entonces será como ustedes han decidido, Ángela dirigirá un grupo, Daniel otro, ya tenemos el plano de un sello, y también teníamos el de otro que ya estaba hecho desde hace mucho, podemos hacer dos excursiones a la vez y acabar con dos sellos al mismo tiempo – un coro de protestas se deja escuchar ante esa decisión 

- Ya somos muy pocos – protesto una joven – no podemos separarnos, y ¿Quién purificara los sellos?

- Ángela ira en un grupo, la princesa de la luna en otro, y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta? – pregunta Leonor extrañada, no la había visto

- No se – contesta Rebeca – no la he visto desde hace rato

Esta pregunta llamo la atención de Setsuna, ¿Dónde estaba la princesa? De verdad, estaba tan cansada que no había notado que no estaba, y se supone que estaba en todo ese lió para protegerla, piensa con ironía

- Hablo conmigo un rato, pero debería estar aquí – contesta Ángela

- ¿Creen que haya salido? – pregunto inocentemente Gabriel, sin imaginarse la reacción que provocaría

Esto ya era el colmo para Leonor, que sin siquiera avisar, provoca una onda que hace temblar toda el área, un temblor tan fuerte que tiro a todos al piso, parecían ondas como las que hace el agua cuando alguien tira una piedra, pero estas cubrían todo el terreno

- No hagas eso – le recrimina Ángela – si te mueres nos arrastras a todos

- No esta – contesta enojada – demonios, no esta en el refugio, debió de haber salido, que niña – exclama furiosa, estaba tan enojada, que ni Setsuna se atrevió a decir una palabra, aunque le hubiera gustado quejarse, esa chica parecía que iba a comerse a alguien en ese momento – este es él plan, y no quiero discusión, Ángela, tu diriges, Daniel, la sailor del tiempo, Gabriel y Ángel, buscaran a esa niña, su don de purificación es muy importante y la necesitamos con vida, ¿alguna objeción? – pregunto con ojos llameantes, esta vez nadie se atrevió a protestar – bien, ahora me voy a acostar antes de matar a alguien, así que buena suerte – exclama dejando a todos con una mirada expectante, y de inmediato cumplen lo que se les a ordenado

- ¿Cómo supo que no estaba? – pregunta Setsuna, una vez que empiezan a recorrer los caminos

- Esa onda es una invención de Ángela, su labor es buscar, con magia, objetos o cosas, como Leonor no la encontró a pesar de que la amplio para cubrir todo el campamento, se deduce que salio, pero no la puede extender mas o seria peligroso

- Parece muy útil para encontrar algo extraviado – piensa Setsuna en cuantas cosas se podrían encontrar

- Si lo deseas te la puedo enseñar, es muy fácil -  exclama Daniel con tono seductor, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la sailor, ya que podía sentir su aliento en la oreja, y casi por impulso, empuja al joven, mientras este solo le dedica una sonrisa traviesa 

- ¿No sabes lo que es "espacio personal"? – pregunta enojada

- A decir verdad, no, pero vamos, tenemos que buscar a tu amiga 

En eso si estaba de acuerdo, pero, ¿Qué estaba pensando la princesa? Andar sola en ese lugar era algo extremadamente peligroso

Adiós entrada sorpresa, la diosa del Amor por fin había decidido a usar el método tradicional, para suspiro de Artemis, y solicitar una sita, claro que tubo que mover muchas influencias para conseguirla, pero lo había hecho y ahí estaba, frente al productor que la había sacado del concurso

- ¿Y que la trae aquí señorita? 

- Usted lo sabe – exclama la chica enojada - ¿quiero saber por que fui sacada de esa manera del concurso

- Me parece, que eso fue explicado claramente, señorita, no veo que mas tenga que decir

- Claro que hay mas que decir, se que hay algo raro, como también se que es amigo de infancia de mi padre, y que conoció muy bien a mi madre en su juventud

- Veo que ha hecho sus investigaciones – exclama con desinterés

Claro que había hecho investigaciones, después de tantas horas averiguando sobre libros, sobre Rika y demás, había aprendido como averiguar pequeños detalles, había investigado al encargado del concurso y listo, fácilmente se entero de esos detalles

- Lo que deseo saber, es si esa amistad a tenido algo que ver con todo esto

- Si, ha tenido que ver – exclama tranquilamente el hombre – pero no como usted cree, aunque no lo parezca, no soy del tipo de persona que hace estas cosas por intimidación, o por amistad

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo creo en el talento señorita – exclama aquel con añoranza – siempre me a gustado el arte, la música sobre todo, para mi es un don único y especial, si alguien lo tiene, no dudaría en hacer hasta lo imposible para que este preciado don sea aprovechado, pero esta oportunidad no debe ser regalada, como en un concurso, debe ser ganada, poco a poco, para que la persona se supere

- Entonces, ¿Por qué el concurso?

- Presión comercial, dinero, no fue algo de fe

- Entones, ¿insinúa que no tengo el talento? – pregunta tratando de sonar enfadada, pero en realidad estaba asustada

- Lo lamento, pero no creo que tenga las actitudes para ser una estrella

- ¿Por qué?

- El mundo de la farándula no es fácil, es terrible, la competencia es cruel, hay que trabajar muy duro, y a veces, ese trabajo no da el fruto que se desea, y el publico puede ser el critico mas terrible, y una niña como usted no puede manejarlo

- Tree Ligth pudo hacerlo, y tenían mi edad, al igual que otros

- Si, pero ellos eran un caso especial, sobre todo Tree Ligth

- ¿Caso especia?

- Ellos no ponían su fe en la fama, si no en su música, ellos creían en si mismos, en su corazón, cantaban con su corazón, pero, y daban todo por su arte, todo su esfuerzo y su alma, ese es para mi un caso especial

- Yo también puedo hacerlo

- Y dígame, ¿Por qué desea ser cantante?

- Ese a sido mi sueño, me gusta la música, y deseo cantar

- ¿Y ama la música?

- Claro – contesta extrañada

- Entonces,  ¿Por qué sus canciones no reflejan el amor que dice tener? Están vacías

- ¿Cómo?

- La he escuchado, su voz es hermosa, de eso no hay duda, tiene talento, pero no corazón, sus canciones, en el fondo, están vacías, les falta el alma, sin ese elemento la canción pierde su magia, ¿entiende mi posición?

Su corazón decía que no, pero su mente decía que si, tenia razón, ella lo sabia, siempre lo había sabido, solo que su voz era hermosa, sus movimientos eran perfectos, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, pero ahora la realidad golpeaba contra ella con fuerza, sus canciones carecían de alma, por que simplemente no podía dárselas, por alguna razón, no podía inspirar el sentimiento que deseaba

Pero, ¿Cómo se puede escribir canciones de amor cuando no tenía a nadie a quien amar? A sus amigas claro, pero, eso no servia mucho, quería canciones tiernas pero no de amistad, ella quería en sus canciones lo mismo que quería para ella, amor, pero ahora notaba como no lo obtenía ni para su música, ni para ella

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunta preocupado al ver que ella no respondía

- Si, no se preocupe – exclama tratando de lucir su mas radiante sonrisa, con un increíble éxito – claro que entiendo su punto de vista, y usted tiene razón, fui muy necea al molestarlo tanto, ahora disculpe, creo que ya me tengo que ir

- Sabe una cosa – exclama deteniendo a la chica con sus palabras – algo que la vida me ha enseñado es que el alma inconstante, al igual que la música, cuando haya encontrado aquello que busca, entonces, espero verla de nuevo

La chica solo asiente con la cabeza antes de irse, Artemis la seguía lo más rápido que pudo, no lloraría, claro que no, solo era un tropezón, volvería a levantarse, solo por que le hayan dicho que no tenia el talento que se requiere, no es motivo para llorar, pero sus ojos no obedecían a su mente, ni tampoco su corazón, por que lo que mas le dolía, era sentir que tal vez, la diosa del amor estaba tan vacía como sus canciones

¿Dónde podía haberse metido la princesa? Setsuna no podía creer como simplemente se había ido, debió quedarse con ella, pero, esa tampoco era una alternativa, lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara tranquilamente en el refugio, como lo llamaban ellos

- Tal vez estaba aburrida – se divierte Daniel, ganando una mirada asesina de la chica, pero luego esta suspira con resignación, si, su princesa podía hacer algo como esto por aburrimiento 

- Creo que necesita algo en que entretenerse 

- De eso no hay problema – sonríe de manera traviesa – podría dársela a Leonor, pero eso seria muy cruel, mejor que Ángela se encargue de ese asunto, es curioso lo bien que puedes moverte por el castillo una vez que aprendes el camino

- Es fácil, este lugar es tranquilo en comparación al laberinto del tiempo, solo es cuestión de adaptarse

De hecho, se había adaptado muy bien, podía reconocer ciertos caminos, y aprender como movilizarse, era un sistema complejo, pero no tanto como el de la puerta del tiempo, y aunque usaban distintos tipos de energía, solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse, aunque claro, para poder tener completa libertad tenia que recorrer todo el castillo, de hecho, eso estaba haciendo, tenían que encontrar todos los caminos mas apropiados y marcar atajos

- No puedo creer que Ángela me halla ganado esta partida por culpa de tu princesa – exclama con disgusto

- ¿Y por que ese pleito? Ustedes se llevan hasta demasiado bien – era una simple curiosidad, pero por alguna razón Setsuna noto que había sonado casi como una replica

- ¿Celosa? – se ríe el joven – Para ser tan callada haces muchas preguntas

- Es que tengo muchas preguntas – exclama en tono mordaz – y conseguir respuestas en este lugar es igual que armar un rompecabezas, por que solo contestan por partes

- Pero querida

- No me digas querida

- Bueno pichón

- Tampoco – esto empezaba a hacerse monótono, si no fuera por su natural paciencia, ya estaría buscando la manera de vengarse

- La historia es demasiado larga para contarla toda de una sola vez, y hay mucho que nunca sabrás, pero si deseas saber todo, pregúntale a Leila, ella tiene vida y milagros de cada ser que vive en este lugar

- ¿Leila?

- ¿Me llamaban? – pregunta una chica, la interrupción sobresalta un poco a la sailor, pero físicamente no demostró ninguna perturbación

- Si Leila, queríamos saber si has visto has visto a una princesa de cabello dorado – pregunta el a la chica, aunque mas que chica parecía fantasma, pero brillaba de una manera diferente, una halas muy bonitas de mariposa, y una expresión ingenua, infantil y traviesa

- Si, la vi, ¿quieres que te muestre una pintura? – pregunta esperanzada – la acabo de hacer y no se me ocurre donde colgarla

- No por esta vez, solo dime donde esta

- No estoy segura, cuando la deje dormía, sigue ese camino – exclama señalando un corredor – esta en una parte baja, en un salón después de unas gradas

- ¿En el sótano? – se pregunto extrañado, ¿Cómo abra llegado tan lejos sin ser detectada? Tal vez la razón es que esa área no le interesaba a nadie

- ¿Qué es el sótano? –pregunta extrañada

- Un lugar que nunca a sido importante, olvidado, donde se guardaban cosas sin importancia, pero después se limpio y quedo un salón, aun deben haber accesorios mágicos pero sin ningún valor importante

- ¿Qué tan lejos queda? 

- No mucho, llegaran rápido – exclama Leila, para luego fijar su atención en Setsuna – sabes, creo que me agradas, eres muy bonita, cuando puedo, dibujare una pintura muy bonita de ti y la colgare en donde todos puedan verla, bueno, ahora tengo que retirarme, tengo una pintura que colocar – exclama con alegría, mientras desaparece

- ¿Quién es, o que es ella?

- Leila, no le hagas caso, es casi como un fantasma, una pequeña molestia, pero a veces proporciona información útil, se encarga de llevar una registro detallado de lo que pasa en el castillo en libros dorados, aparece libros de oro y escribe la historia en ellos

- Debe ser una historia muy cara

- No se de donde saca tanto oro, pero no importa, su biblioteca es una de las mas grandes pero todo se centra en nosotros, le gusta escribir sobre la vida privada en los libros, pero como casi nadie los lee, pinta cuadros

- ¿Por eso hay tantas pinturas? – ahora entendía por que habían tantas pinturas, no había lugar donde no encontrara una pintura, incluso en el pantano había visto una – no creen que exagera

- Si, pero ni modo, y hemos aprendido a tolerarla, pero aun así, trata de no llamar su atención, ni su agrado ni su odio, es terrible, trata de serle indiferente, pero eso será fácil para ti

- Es una burla o un halago – pregunta divertida

- Como quieras tomarlo, ahora a buscar a tu princesa 

Mina entraba en su casa, recordaba los acontecimientos del día anterior, aquellas palabras habían sido duras, pero ciertas, todavía tenia tanto que aprender, su camino estaba todavía muy largo, pero eso no afectaría su animo, aun así, tenia curiosidad, ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? No entendía eso, él le había dicho que carecía de algo, ¿pero de que? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que buscar?

Después pensaría en eso, sus pensamientos viajaron a Ami, ella se iría en la noche, se marchaba, y no la vería en años, la extrañaría tanto, esperaba que Richard consiga el valor de declararse, que ambos fueran felices, aunque le doliera, pero, no podía ser egoísta, ellos eran una pareja perfecta, ella no podía ser un estorbo para su felicidad, no lo soportaría

Artemis no estaba, dijo que volvería en unas horas, pobre, ya tenia suficiente con luna y su dolor propio en todo el asunto. Y ahora insistía en acompañarla, era tan dulce, a veces se sentía mal por molestarlo tanto. En eso nota como el correo se le había acumulado

Mina se sienta a revisar el correo, cuentas, cuentas, postales, propagandas, da un suspiro resignado, pero ¿Qué es esto? Acaso había leído mal no podía ser una carta de su padre aparentemente llevaba mas de tres semanas en el buzón,  sintió como le hervía la sangre por todo su cuerpo estaba realmente molesta con su padre y el se había atrevido a escribirle después de haber anulado el permiso otorgado por su querido abuelo,  sin mucho animo comenzó a leer 

_Mi pequeña Minako:_

-Desde la muerte de mama no me había vuelto a llamar- recordó la chica repentinamente su espíritu se lleno de melancolía  

_Hace mucho que no te llamo así,  precisamente desde la muerte de tu madre,  sabes a mi manera aun la extraño _

_Nunca supiste el rechazo de tu madre hacia mí y por que no decírtelo ahora ella también llego a rechazarte a ti _

_Tu me recuerdas tanto a ella,  sabes Minako en tu visita repentina creí que haríamos las pases lo único que yo deseaba era abrazarte y mimarte,  pero no fue así,  lamentablemente no se si lo recuerdas pero el ultimo deseo de tu madre fue precisamente que tu y yo nunca nos lleváramos bien y peor aun fue el que tu desearas mi muerte,  aunque la verdad yo se que en el fondo no eres capaz de hacer tal cosa_

Mina quedo en un shock total lo había olvidado completamente a su madre,  era cierto lo que su padre le decía de ella,  ella le había inculcado que odiara a su padre y lo conseguía poco a poco y día tras día el amor sincero que sentía por su padre iba desapareciendo y en su lugar solo crecía la indiferencia –Pero ¿porque?-,  porque mama me inculco algo así –existió un motivo muy fuerte pero no lo recuerdo con exactitud- 

_El motivo por el cual tu madre me odio fue que ella al igual que tu deseaba ser una artista reconocida pero su falta de talento y su poca perseverancia fueron las responsables de su fracaso ella no logro lanzarse como una artista y culpo a su familia que tanto la amaba de ser la culpable de su fracaso,  si hija ella también te culpo a ti aunque me cueste trabajo confesártelo ya que me prometí a mi mismo nunca decirte la verdad ya que no soportaría ver tu sufrimiento,  pero mi dolor de saber que día a día te estoy perdiendo no me permite cumplir esta promesa,  ahora sabes cual fue el verdadero motivo por el cual busque otra mujer estando tu madre aun con vida yo no podía soportar ese rechazo por su parte lo único que quería era darle amor y lo que yo recibía a cambio era rechazo y odio,  de lo único que me arrepiento fue de no acercarme a ti lo suficiente cuando lo intente fue demasiado tarde tu madre había dado inicio a su venganza hacia nosotros y digo nosotros porque tu también fuiste afectada con todo esto,  ahora que conoces la verdad comprenderás porque me opuse desde un inicio a que tu fueras una gran artista la verdad es que tengo miedo Minako,  tengo miedo de perderte por completo,  Sara fue quien me convenció para escribirte ya que temo tanto tu rechazo,  la verdad no te culpo de que la odies ya que desde niña ese rencor y odio fue inculcado injustamente si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad a ella y a tus hermanos los cuales al enterarse que te avías marchado sin despedirse de ellos se pusieron muy tristes._

_Dentro de un mes viajaremos todos a Paris por razones de negocios,  prometo comprarte un lindo obsequio para tu debut,  si hija he comprendido que he sido muy egoísta contigo,  no quería reconocerlo pero tienes un talento nato,  energía positiva pesa a la adversidad,  tu alegría única que te hace ser mas especial de lo cual ya eres y una gran determinación de siempre realizar sus metas,  justamente lo que le hizo falta a tu madre para alcanzar su meta._

_Me gustaría que lo celebráramos en grande tanto tu debut como nuestra reconciliación he pensado trasladarme permanentemente a Japón si todo sale bien en Paris dentro de tres meses estaremos viviendo junto a ti,  por lo de autorización no te preocupes ya le escribí al productor y puedes hacer tu debut sin ningún problema._

_Me comunicare contigo cuando llegue a Paris,  se perseverante nunca te des por vencida,  te Amo mi pequeña diosa del Amor,  tu padre_

Tetsuya Aino  

Mina no supo como reaccionar,  todo este tiempo había sido injusta y sumamente egoísta,  su padre siempre la había amado,  sus hermanos,  incluso Sara,  recordó el tiempo que convivió con ellos y se sentía llena,  feliz,  no como ahora vacía e insociable,  pero entonces,  ¿Por qué?,  porque no les dio la oportunidad o mejor dicho porque no se dio la oportunidad de conocerlos,  -Papá te amo,  siempre te he amado pero no podía admitirlo-,  Mina no podía olvidar las palabras dichas por su madre poco antes de su muerte _"Eres la única responsable,  tu tienes la culpa de mi desdicha,  siempre destruirás la dicha de los demás"_ ,  su abuelo la había consolado diciéndole que su madre había perdido su sano juicio pero que la amaba en el fondo a ella y a su padre,  que siempre  los había amado mas que su vida.

-Menciono que se van a mudar a Japón,  por favor papa no lo hagas,  no hagas mas grande mi desdicha,  saber que estaré tan cerca de ustedes y a la vez tan lejos,  acaso no comprendes que yo no puedo estar con ustedes-, _"Siempre destruirás la dicha de los demás"_,  esas palabras volvían hacer eco en los recuerdos de Mina,  se sentía culpable,  miserable,  desdichada,  sin que ella lo pudiera evitar un mar incesante de lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas,  -Ya cállate,  por favor,  por lo que mas ames ya cállate- la chica se lleva ambas manos a su cabeza,  la verdadera razón por la cual había muerto su madre,  ahora lo sabia,  tanto tiempo culpando a su padre por buscar a otra mujer,  incluso llego a pensar que ese era el motivo de la muerte de su madre y que ella era la responsable de todo,  tal y como se lo había dicho ella antes de morir,  las lagrimas habían cesado,  el pasado había quedado atrás no había lugar para lamentaciones,  esas palabras no la volverían a lastimar,  no mas.

-Que se supone que debo hacer cuando llegue el momento de nuestro encuentro,  que pasara cuando te enteres que mi debut fue cancelada y no por tu causa,  sino por la mía propia,  acaso soy una persona superficial y fría como para no darme cuenta que es lo que esta mal conmigo, que simplemente, no podemos tolerarnos mutuamente, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar? – eran demasiados los años de conflicto, indiferencia, no podían ser borrados de esa manera, pero ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir en su debido momento,  piensa Mina,  después de un rato de reflexión decide que lo mejor seria seguir con su vida. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no quería seguir pensando en lo que será

Un poco mas tranquila decide seguir revisando la correspondencia -seguramente habrán mas cuentas- se dijo a si misma la chica ¿qué mas se podía esperar? fue cuando nota una ultima carta, ¿desde hace cuanto esta ahí? Tenia fecha reciente solo dos días antes de haberla recibido,  Mina se pregunto que podría ser, aunque no creía que fuera algo importante, era una carta corta, lee las primeras líneas sin importarle mucho, pero poco a poco su expresión empieza a cambiar.

La carta temblaba en sus manos, la leyó de nuevo para ver si se había confundido, tenia que haber un grave error, no podía creerlo, no podía ser posible, en ese instante aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente _"la única manera de que este permiso tenga valor es que su padre muriera"_ habían sido las palabras de aquella joven, ¿qué había contestado ella? "Desearía que se muriera" había gritado, esas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en sus oídos

_Señorita Aino:_

_A través de este medio, y como principal abogado de su familia, tengo el doloroso deber de comunicarle el terrible suceso, ocurrido el día anterior a las diecinueve horas donde _

_Su señor padre, el señor Tetsuya Aino viajaba en automóvil con su señora esposa y sus dos hijos, se dirigían camino al aeropuerto para hacer un viaje a la ciudad de Paris, cuando una fuerte tormenta nublo la visibilidad del camino, provocando una colisión con un camión que venia en sentido contrario_.

_Por Desgracia no hubo sobrevivientes, su señor abuelo al enterarse de lo sucedido no soporto la trágica noticia y tuvo un ataque cardiaco,  lamentablemente murió horas después en el hospital es preciso que usted como única heredera viaje lo mas pronto posible a Inglaterra para arreglar los tramites correspondientes a su herencia, ya que usted es la única heredera de la fortuna de su padre y de su abuelo _

_Espero tener noticias atta_

_                                                                                                                               Jackson Lewrand _

_                                                                                                                          Abogado de la Familia_

No era cierto,  era una broma si eso era una broma,  una de muy mal gusto,  no tenia otra explicación hace menos de una hora había leído la carta que su padre le había enviado por correspondencia inmediata,  su abuelo,  llamaría a su abuelo esa misma noche, pero, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no era una mentira, que no era una broma, por un instante sus sentimientos parecían haberse congelado, se sentía extraña, vacía, no sentía nada y ahora,  y ahora ¿Que?...

Que frió, hacia mucho frió...Que ironías las de la vida,  la vida le había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo y de la misma manera se lo había quitado sin darle oportunidad de haberlo disfrutado.   Minutos antes todo era indecisión  y ahora todo era oscuridad,  dolor,  angustia,  llanto,  sufrimiento,  desesperación,  todo era frió y tormentoso,  parecía que había algo mas, pero ¿Qué importaba? Su deseo se había cumplido, ¿No era eso lo que debía importarle? Pero lo único que sentía era ese vacío, soledad, un odio repentino hacia si misma por haber sido egoísta,  indiferente tanto en el pasado como ahora,  ya que ha pesar de haber recibido la noticia, no le dolía como debía, como debía de lastimarla, la habitación le daba vueltas por mas que lo intentara no podía detenerla,  se abrazo a si misma cayo de rodillas al suelo,  -¡No podían!-, no podían estar muertos, debía haber un error, o debía ser una broma, pero la carta estaba firmada, y adjunto venia el recorte de un periódico, pero no se sentía bien para leerlo, solo se limito a leer nuevamente la fría carta, -Papa yo… no quería,  yo…Abuelo tu no puedes,  esto no esta pasando…esto no me esta pasando,  no a mi,  no a mi- decía la chica mientras las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir pero algo se lo impedía,  el cielo estaba nublado y faltaba poco para que anocheciera, como le hubiera gustado quedarse así, pero el aire le empezaba a faltar necesitaba respirar, las palabras venían a su mente con tanta claridad, Que duras y perversas parecían esas palabras ahora

_"Desearía que se muriera, el y toda su familia" _

- Mina, ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunta Artemis, el cual acababa de entrar por la ventana - ¿estas bien? – que pregunta, claro que no se miraba bien -¿Qué te ocurre Mina?

_"Pues por mi puedes irte al infierno"_

- Mina, responde, me estas asustando

_"Crees que no me doy cuenta que te vas con esa, pero no dejare que tu vida sea tan dulce, haré que incluso tu propia hija desee tu muerte" – había gritado su madre_

_"Por que eres tan necia" "No permitiré que una hija mía se gane la vida exhibiéndose y entreteniendo gente"_

- Mina, despierta, ¿Qué ocurre?

_"Nunca te he importado, y sabes que, a mi tampoco me importas"_

_"Si estuviera muerto la vida seria mas fácil para mi"_

Que insensible parecía al recordarlo, necia y obcecada, Artemis logro evadir el vaso que se estrello contra la pared, y solo alcanzo a ver cuando la chica salía con rapidez, iba a seguirla pero sus ojos se fijaron en un papel tirado en el suelo, su intuición le dijo que debía acercarse, al leerlo supo de inmediato lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga

Ami acababa de llegar a su casa, pronto debía irse, solo unas horas, en eso nota el cielo, empezaba a llover, seria una noche muy fría, y muy oscura, las noves oscuras cubrían toda la ciudad, valla día para irse

Mina corría, ¿dónde? ¿Acaso importaba? No, solo quería desahogarse, y no podía en su casa, ahí sentía que se asfixiaba, nunca había padecido de claustrofobia pero no podía permanecer en esas cuatro paredes, no sabia que pensar, y de algún modo se sentía culpable, era ridículo, no tenia nada que ver y aun así ese sentimiento de culpa no quería abandonar su pecho

Se repetía a si misma que no importaba, pero era mentira, claro que le importaba, le dolía, ¿pero que le dolía? ¿Su muerte? ¿Pensar en todo aquello que pudo haber sido y no se realizo? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan ciega? Tantas cosas que quedaron incompletas, tantos recuerdos vacíos, ¿valía la pena lamentarse ahora? No, definitivamente no, y lo peor de todo es que se sentía vacía

Al recibir la noticia no se sintió alegre, ni tampoco triste, solo un extraño vació, nada, ¿eso era lo que le dolía? ¿No sentir nada?, cualquier persona lloraría, debía sentir algo, pero no, le dolía como le hubiera dolido cualquier extraño, nada, ¿realmente era tan insensible? 

_"Sus canciones son hermosas, pero están vacías, no reflejan sus sentimientos"_

¿Eso era? ¿Qué en realidad estaba vacía? Pero no era verdad, no lo era, se negaba a creerlo, ¿Cómo serlo? Si ella ama a sus amigas, un sentimiento que no dudaba era correspondido, a todas y cada una de una manera especial, pero, ¿y los demás? Y triste era darse cuenta de que, aunque toda su vida quiso dar amor, tal vez no era capaz de darlo, su sueño verdadero no es ser cantante, es amar, por eso se jactaba de ser la sailor del amor, pero nunca un chico la había correspondido, ¿Por qué? Siempre creyó que era por ser demasiado entusiasta, pero, si lo pensaba bien, jamás había amado de verdad, tal vez su primer amor allá sido verdadero, pero aquel joven se enamoro de su mejor amiga, y quedo sola,  hasta que conoció a Serena, y antes de ella a Artemis, los recuerdos afloran con gran facilidad

- ¿quieres decir que ahora soy una súper heroína? – le había preguntado al gatito blanco, mientras examinaba su traje de sailor scout – es sorprendente, parece un sueño, ¿y como dijiste que me llamo? – al gatito le surgió una gotita en la cabeza

- Tu eres sailor Vinus, la princesa del planeta Venus 

- De verdad, ¿quiere decir que soy una princesa? – exclama con ojitos de estrella – y del planeta Venus, el planeta del amor

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Venus con el amor? no me acuerdo de eso – pregunto confundido, ya que esa era mitología de la tierra, no de la luna, ella le lanza una mirada indignada

- no seas tonto, todos saben que Venus es el planeta del amor, por lo tanto yo, Mina Aino, soy la diosa del amor – exclama con orgullo

Artemis solo la mira con incomprensión, la chica era muy rara, en un momento esta gritando por que él había hablado, y sin mencionar que casi lo exorciza tirandole la vieja Biblia de su abuela junto con el agua vendita, y estaba a punto de lanzarle aceite hirviendo cuando logro tranquilizarla, y ahora estaba por demás emocionada, incluso cuando le explico como transformarse no tubo ningún problema en hacerlo, solo estaba por demás entusiasmada

- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar para que te reúnas con el resto de las sailor para poder realizar su objetivo

- ¿hay más? ¿cuántas? ¿de que objetivo hablas?

- Si, son cinco sailors las que forman la escolta de la princesa, y su objetivo será encontrarla y al cristal de plata – contesta con tono de solemnidad

- Oye Arterius que peinado luce mejor con este traje – pregunta desinteresadamente mientras se prueba una variedad de moños, el gato le lanza una mirada enojada

- Mi nombre es ARTEMIS, te lo he dicho como 7 veces, y la media cola te queda bien, ahora vamos a lo importante, no puedes ser Sailor Vinus mientras estés aquí

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que tienes que esperar a reunirte con las demás

- No seas aburrido, si tanto te preocupa me pongo un antifaz y ya, y mi nombre será sailor V, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tengo ganas de ver que súper poderes tengo, y recuerda que el mal nunca descansa

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que lees muchas tiras cómicas? – pregunta con una gota

Si, había sido una experiencia muy agradable, tantos recuerdos, tantas experiencias, ¿Por qué había dejado a Artemis? ¿Por qué había corrido de esa manera? Necesitaba mas que nunca su consuelo, el consuelo de un gato, suena chistoso, pero era el ser quien mas la conocía, el que podría darle las palabras correctas, a veces, como hubiera deseado que no fuera un gato, era el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear

Artemis trataba de buscarla, pero era inútil, y la lluvia no ayudaba, estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando alguien se acercaba a él hasta que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado

- Esta noche presagia disturbio – dice una voz, era una chica de largo cabello rosado, muy parecido al de Rini, pero mas largo y esos ojos eran tan fríos y penetrantes, Artemis lucha por soltarse – ¿Tu ama no es una chica latosa de 16 años? Me parece que eres el gato de Mina – Artemis la queda viendo, ¿Cómo podía conocerlo si el nunca en su vida la había visto? Esto no le daba un buen presentimiento -  no se por que presiento que me puedes servir – termina con una sonrisa peligrosa, y un brillo maligno en los ojos – espero que mi hermana no meta las patas

La lluvia se había acrecentado, todo estaba tan oscuro, no había ni una estrella en el firmamento, y las lagrimas de la sailor del amor se confundían con las gotas de agua que caían sin compasión sobre su cuerpo, pero eso poco le importaba, no tomaba en cuenta su cuerpo mojado, ni el clima tan frío, tampoco el dolor de su tobillo, nada podía llenar aquella extraña sensación de egoísmo, ¿así que eso era? ¿Egoísmo? ¿Era realmente tan egoísta que no sentía nada? 

- ¿Mina? ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunta la voz de una chica -¿te sucede algo malo?

La sailor levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amiga, Darla tenia en sus manos un paraguas que la protegía de la lluvia, y miraba a la rubia con una mirada curiosa, como la de una niña inocente, parecía tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan ingenua

- ¿A mi? – pregunta mientras se limpia el rostro – nada, era un día muy bonito y quise salir a camina

- ¿En medio de la lluvia? – le pregunta asombrada, y Mina llego a pensar que la otra era tan ingenua que con un poco de esfuerzo le creería

- Bueno, no estaba lloviendo cuando salí – exclama mientras se limpia el ultimo rastro de su llanto – es chistoso que siempre seas tu quien me encuentre en situaciones como esta – exclamo pensando en las ironías del destino

- ¿Por qué llorabas? – le insiste la chica 

- No lo se, simplemente – no pudo terminar la frase, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, ¿Por qué tenia esa sensación? Tenia un mal presentimiento, y aquella sensación de culpa aumentaba

- No estés triste, ahora que tu padre a muerto nada te impedirá obligar a los de la compañía que te den tu premio

- Si, lo se – contesta en un suspiro distraído, pero sus ojos se abren al captar sus palabras - ¿Cómo te enteraste? Yo lo supe hasta hoy

- ¿Hasta hoy? Pero si fue hace casi una semana – aquellas palabras aturden a la joven 

- Si te enteraste, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

- Mi hermana me lo prohibió, dijo que no era bueno volver a tratar el tema y que lo olvidara

- ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – exclama esta vez mas enfadada - ¿Cómo te enteraste?- dice con enojo y resentimiento 

- La ultima es muy fácil –contesta con una gran sonrisa – por que yo estuve ahí

- ¿Qué? – pregunta incrédula – no es posible, te he visto en clase, no has salido del país

- no uso esos métodos de transporte tan lentos, no, simplemente me transporte a Europa, es muy fácil – exclama con gran orgullo – pero a mi hermana no le gusta que se sepa, siempre me pasa regañando por usar mis poderes, por eso tarde tanto en cumplir tu deseo

- ¿Deseo? ¿Qué deseo? – pregunta con cierto temor, pero no, de seguro esa chica se había vuelto loca, o solo bromeaba, no podía ser lo que pensaba, ¿verdad? El destino no podía ser tan cruel

- Para que tu sueño se hiciera realidad, dijiste que tu padre tenía que morir, ¿recuerdas? Pues ahora he cumplido tu deseo

- Fue un accidente, su muerte no tiene nada que ver conmigo – se defiende la chica – y en lo que a mi respecta, tu has perdido la razón – termina con fuerza en su voz, pero extrañamente no la convencía, por que algo en su corazón le decía que ella tenia razón

- ¿Yo? Claro que no – contesta en tono juguetón – fue difícil hacer aparecer esa tormenta, y mas aun lograr ese choque, pero el camión era muy grande, y era de gasolina, si lograba que se estrellaran seria una muerte segura, tu camino estará libre, y no solo eso, recibirás tu herencia antes de lo previsto, ¿no es grandioso? – exclama con una sonrisa orgullosa – y todo esto lo hice por ti, para que fueras feliz - dice la chica orgullosa de si misma

- ¿Feliz? ¿crees que eso me haría feliz? – contesta con indignación – como puedo ser feliz si tengo que sacrificar vidas para lograrlo, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo seria tan insensible como para alegrarme por la muerte de dos criaturas, dos niños que no tenían ni diez años? ¿y mi padre? ¿crees que su muerte me hace feliz? – su voz estaba cargada de indignación,  las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos,  aunque Darla estuviera loca y no hubiera hecho nada, no tenia derecho a juzgarla de esa manera - ¿sabes lo que siento? No es felicidad, es dolor, un vació en mi pecho, pero me oprime y me duele, tal vez eran extraños para mi, pero eran la única familia que tenia – la chica le da una mirada extraña, era entre sorprendida y curiosa

- Aun así no te entiendo, deseabas que murieran, y ahora te quejas, lastimosamente no supe si pude mandarlos al infierno como querías, pero aun así no te entiendo, ¿Por qué los humanos serán tan complicados? – esta ultima frase dejo congelada a la princesa de Venus, era tan obvio ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

- Dime, ¿tú no eres humana verdad? – pregunta con temor

- Claro que no, incluso esta forma es falsa para no llamar la atención, mi verdadero nombre es Mere – exclama mientras sus cabellos y vestuario cambiaban, su cabello se hizo mas largo y adquirió un tono morado, y sus ojos se volvieron dorados,  ahora usaba un traje ajustado que resaltaba su figura, tenia la forma de un leotardo, de color azul marino, y ahora sus ojos dorados le daban un toque burlón a su sonrisa – a que no me veo mejor – exclama mientras se eleva unos centímetros del suelo

Mina la contempla con temor, Darla en realidad era, ¿Qué era? No era humana, de eso ya no quedaba duda, ahora tenia la apariencia de un enemigo, un enemigo capaz de provocar una tormenta y un accidente, el pensamiento la golpeo fuerte en su cerebro

- Tu, tu eres – exclama débilmente, como impresionada

- Si, ¿a que no soy sorprendente? 

- Un monstruo, tu eres un monstruo y un asesino – exclama con furia apenas contenida

- ¿un monstruo? – pregunta con un rostro ensombrecido - ¿eso crees que soy? No, yo no soy un monstruo, soy demasiado hermosa para serlo

- ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué provocaste el accidente? – le acusa con dureza – eres un monstruo que no se toca el corazón a la hora de matar, pero no puedo dejar que hagas mas mal – exclama sacando su pluma de transformación

Poco le importaba si ella le descubría, le dolía lo que había hecho, y le dolía mas el saber por que lo había echo, pero entonces, ¿se sentía mal por la acción? ¿O por saber que ella era en parte responsable de esa acción? 

Estaba enojada, necesitaba desquitarse, necesitaba darle una lección, por algo era una sailor, su deber era eliminar a los enemigo

- Que bonito traje, ¿me quedara bien? – se pregunta la chica - ¿creí que los humanos no podían cambiar? ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Escúchame bien, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la amistad, soy la sailor del planeta Venus, el astro del amor, y no puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya, y en el nombre de Venus te castigare – exclama mientras se dispone a lanzar su ataque – beso de amor y belleza de Venus – grita la chica atacándola con varios corazones, los cuales son evadidos por la chica

- Oye, no hagas eso, es peligroso, puedes lastimar a alguien

- Esa era la idea – grita con enfado – cadena de amor de Venus

Vinus mira asombrada su ataque, en el tiempo que había pasado había adquirido mas poder, ahora no era una cadena la que atacaba si no que eran varias, las cuales aparecían a gran velocidad, ¿Cómo era posible? No recordaba ningún evento que les ayudara a aumentar sus poderes, ¿seria posible que estos crecieran también dependiendo de su edad y no directamente de los combates? Podría ser posible, por que la cadena de amor era el mismo ataque, solo que más fuerte

La otra chica evade con rapidez las cadenas, pero eran demasiado rápidas, y pronto queda enredada como una mosca en una telaraña, las cadenas la tenían bien sujeta

- No entiendo por que me tratas así, solo estaba asiéndote un favor – le grita la chica

- ¿Un favor? No tienes idea del daño que me has hecho, ¿crees que puedo dejar que escapes?

- Ya vasta, ¿no se supone que somos amigas? – se defiende mientras trata de soltarse, pero era inútil

- Una amiga jamás me heriría como tu lo has hecho – exclama a punto de llorar – como pudiste cometer semejante atrocidad y decir que me hacías un favor

- Pero era la verdad niña – exclama una tercera voz con desprecio, ambas se voltean a ver su origen, era una niña de aproximadamente 14 años, de cabellos largo y rosados, y su piel era extremadamente pálida, sus ojos eran azul cobalto, y una mirada muy fría – será mejor que dejes a mi hermana

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunta la sailor en pose de ataque

- Ni se te ocurra atacarme, no soy tan débil como la que tienes en esa red de corazones, pero es mi hermana y te exijo que la sueltes

- Ustedes no son humanas, ¿Qué están buscando en la tierra? – exigió saber

- No somos humanas, pero lo fuimos, y nunca hemos estado en otro planeta que no sea la tierra, este es mas hogar nuestro que ustedes – le dice con una gran dureza extraña en el cuerpo de una chica tan joven – no buscamos nada, solo vivir en paz, así que suelta a mi hermana

- No puedo, tiene que pagar por lo que a hecho

- Aunque pudieras matarla, cosa que dudo, no creo que te atrevas – le contesta con frialdad – ya que atraparla es lo mas a que aspiras, pues quien lo diría, Mina Aino, la sailor de Venus, pero no están las demás sailor, y según tengo entendido necesitan a una en especial para que destruya a los monstruos, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? – trato de recordar – se que lo leí en alguna revista

- Sailor Moon – responde indignada, esa niña quería burlarse de ella

- A si, es verdad, bueno, no veo que este aquí contigo, ni las otras, así que lo mejor para ti es soltarla

- NO LO HARE – le grita, no estaba dispuesta

- Ella no pagara tu culpa, fue tu deseo infantil lo que origino todo el problema, ¿no era lo que querías? – exclama con frialdad, sin rastro de la dulzura que mostraba su hermana - ¿Por qué sufres? ¿por el peso de la culpa o por el dolor de la perdida? Eres una egoísta, solo te importa quedar bien con tu conciencia y así te haces llamar la diosa del amor,  pues vaya diosa que resultaste,  una persona que no sabe amar- le dice la chica con el tono mas hiriente y burlesco que mina había escuchado

- Eso no es verdad – se defiende, pero lo dijo tan débil que parecía un susurro

- Nunca pensé que una sailor, una guerrera, pudiera ser tan patética, mírate, dejándote arrastrar por la culpa, madura y acepta que lo que en realidad te molesta es ser en parte culpable, culpable por no quererlos como se supone que deberías, culpable por ser tan necia que jamás te molestaste en ver su punto de vista, por que eso eres, una necia

- Hermana, ya vasta, la estas lastimando – suplica la otra

- No seas tonta, se supone que esa es la idea – exclama perdiendo solo un poco de su seriedad

La estaba lastimando, cada palabra, aunque tratara de no escucharlas eran como dagas que entraban y penetraban directo en su cuerpo, en su corazón, por que en alguna parte sentía que decía la verdad, y por un momento se sintió como si ella fuera el monstruo, ¿así era? ¿A eso la había llevado la necedad? Egoísta, necia, eso era, y esas palabras se le clavaban mas hondo que cualquier estaca, "_Siempre destruirás la dicha de los demás_" esas palabras hacían eco nuevamente, pero su subconsciente le impedía soltar a su presa

- ¿No hay respuesta? – le pregunta la menor – no puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche, parece que necesitaras una motivación extra – exclama mientras muestra un gato blanco atrapado en sus manos - ¿lo reconoces?

- Artemis, ¿Qué le has hecho? – pregunta indignada, al ver que el gato no se movía

- ¿Yo? Nada, venia para acá cuando me lo encontré, de seguro te buscaba, solo esta inconsciente, ¿lo quieres? – pregunta mientras hace aparecer una burbuja y mete al gato en ella, el cual flota dentro de la burbuja – pues, ve por el – exclama para luego lanzarla lejos como si fuera un balón, cayendo justo en la carretera – será mejor que te des prisa, o el aire se le acabara

- Maldición, esto no se quedara así – termina la sailor mientras corre por el gato de la luna

Sabía que al hacerlo estaba dándoles la oportunidad de escapar, sabia que al voltear ninguna de las dos estaría, pero no podía arriesgar la vida de Artemis, no podría soportar el perderle

Cuando por fin solo le faltan unos metros, nota que la burbuja había desaparecido, y el gato recobraba el conocimiento en medio de la calle, parecía mareado y desorientado

- Artemis – le grita la chica - ¿estás bien?

- ¿Mina? – pregunta confundido, todo le daba vueltas, como si lo hubieran metido dentro de una batidora - ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? – pero no pudo decir mas, cuando la luz de un carro lo segó

La chica mira con horror como un camión cruzaba a gran velocidad, el pavimento estaba mojado y nunca alcanzaría a frenar el camión, ni ella alcanzar al gato a tiempo, si no hacia algo entonces, no, no lo perdería a él, era su familiar mas querido, su mejor amigo, no lo perdería después de tantas luchas y delante de sus ojos

Artemis no supo como paso, estaba tan mareado que no podía diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda, de pronto sintió como Mina lo alcanzo a tomar en sus brazos, justo a tiempo para protegerlo con su cuerpo del impacto, pero es el de ella el que recibe el daño, ambos cuerpos son lanzados con el impacto y ruedan en la hierva y se estrellan fuertemente contra un árbol de sakura, Artemis se encontraba perfectamente, pero se asusta al ver que su pelaje estaba cubierto de sangre

El traje de sailor había protegido hasta cierto punto a su dueña, pero al caer la transformación desapareció sin causa aparente, pero sus dudas son respondidas al ver que la pluma de transformación de su dueña estaba rota, debajo de las ruedas del vehículo, al recibir el golpe había salido volando la pluma de transformación, siendo arrollada sin compasión por todo el peso de la llanta, la pluma estaba rota, y Mina se había lastimado en la caída contra el árbol, pero ahora lo único que había en la mente del gato era la sangre que salía del cuerpo de su mejor amiga

Ami se sentía deprimida, tenia que dirigirse hacia el aeropuerto para marcharse, no había querido que nadie la despidiera, seria muy difícil para ella, la carrera de medicina es demasiado larga y requiere demasiado tiempo, aun así los extrañaría, y tal vez lo que mas le dolía era no poder averiguar el paradero de su amiga, no había manera de saber donde se encontraba, y no podía evitar recriminarse por no haber buscado con mas empeño

Pero, ¿qué más podía haber hecho? Hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió, y aun así no fue suficiente, tal vez perdió demasiado tiempo en asuntos que no debió, tal vez si hubiera buscado en otros medios, Setsuna había encontrado la respuesta en una semana, ella no pudo hacerlo en 5 meses, claro que Setsuna tenia mas habilidad y conocimiento, no en vano era la guardiana del tiempo, aun así, era tan difícil aceptar la derrota, ¿y si se quedaba? No, no podía, seria un desperdicio inútil, quien sabe, tal vez encuentre mas información allá, era una posibilidad

Ami da una última mirada a su alcoba, su equipaje era pequeño y la mayoría había decidido mandarlo antes por lo que ya estaba allá, y dándose ánimo se despide de su madre con una sonrisa

- Ami, ¿estas segura que no quieres que te lleve? – le pregunta amorosamente su madre

- No mamá, un taxi me llevara, estaré bien

- Te extrañare mucho hija, llama si algo pasa, recuerda que puedes confiar en mi – Ami asiente mientras su madre le da un ultimo abrazo, consiente de que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo

Ella estaba tan orgullosa de su hija como lo estaría cualquier madre, aun cuando su hijo no fuera especial, sentía un gran amor por ella y lamentaba no poder tener una relación mas cercana, Ami era demasiado callada en sus asuntos personales, ella estaba consiente de que estaba triste, su dolor se reflejaba en aquellos hermosos ojos, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar con impotencia y tratar de apoyarla

Esa noche llovía, era una brisa suave pero a cada momento parecía que obtenía mayor fuerza, Ami se encontraba sola en el taxi que la llevaba al aeropuerto, que la alejaba de todo y de todos, pero ni lejos desistiría, sin saber por que una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la sailor, y a esta le siguieron varias, en ese momento su fortaleza se devasto y todo el dolor acumulado hizo acopio de ella

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – le pregunta el taxista

- Si, estoy bien – responde secándose las lagrimas – solo se me metió una basura en el ojo

La atención de la chica se vuelve a la ventana, ahora el agua caía con mas fuerza y se hacia mas difícil ver el camino, ¿por qué su intuición le indicaba que iba por el camino equivocado y al mismo tiempo por el correcto? Y otra vez tenia esa sensación de que algo le faltaba, pero mas fuerte, nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte, si, estaba cerca, se acercaba, o mejor dicho, ella se estaba acercando, ¿a que? Como saberlo, era como una fuerza que empezaba a llamarla, y estaba

- A la izquierda – le ordena la chica al hombre

- Pero ese no es el camino

- Cambio de planes, valla por la izquierda por favor

- ¿a dónde la llevo?

- No se, a mi también me gustaría saber – responde en un susurro aun sin entender por que había querido cambiar de planes

Por un instante se desilusiono al sentir que esa energía que había sentido desaparecía, pero no, ahí estaba, se sentía como si fuera un eco lejano, no estaba lejos, estaba muy cerca, ¿qué era? Algo como un llamado, pero le era demasiado familiar, como si una parte de ella la llamara

- Es aquí, déjeme aquí – dice la chica, parando delante de una gran mansión que nunca había visto

A pesar de que la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche, notaba que estaba en una colonia muy alejada del resto, casi no habían casas, y el patio del jardín debía ser tan grande como un parque, y su fachada era escalofriante, el portón era cuidado por dos gárgolas de piedra, las cuales hicieron erizar los pelos déla chica, eran demasiado reales, y los truenos no ayudaron mucho a controlar su miedo

Pero aun así ahí estaba, cruzando el portón, no había alarma, y de paso la reja estaba abierta, ella trato de llamar pero no había nadie, era como si fuera una casa abandonada, camino hasta llegar a la entrada, viendo y fijando cada detalle en su mente sin tomar en cuenta las fuertes gotas de agua que atacaban su suave piel, tampoco los rayos que iluminaban la noche

La puerta principal también estaba abierta, ¿por qué? No entendía, ¿estaría abandonada? No, alentar noto como todo el mobiliario estaba recién sacudido y puesto en su lugar, una chimenea estaba prendida y calentaba aquella sala, todo tenia la apariencia de ser antiguo, y estaba decorada al estilo europeo, pero aunque llamo nadie contesto,  la chica había dejado su equipaje en la entrada, era una valija pequeña pero aun así no quería cargarla, no le gustaba tener algo adicional entre las manos cuando se encontraba en un sitio desconocido, Aquel llamado se hizo mas fuerte, estaba cerca, pero una pared detuvo su avance, era la pared de una habitación alejada, un despacho con apenas unos muebles, todos los estantes estaban bajo llave y no parecía haber alguna pasada

- Es muy raro – murmuro para si, examinando la pared – estoy segura de que es por aquí, ¿será que hay otra entrada? No, no me extrañaría que uniera una entrada secreta, ¿pero por que no hay nadie? Alguien debe vivir aquí

Sus dedos examinaron todo con presión, buscando algún dispositivo que abriera aquella pared, pero al notar su fracaso uso su computadora, la cual no había usado en mucho tiempo, no puede evitar mirarla con nostalgia antes de examinar cuidadosamente la entrada

- Si, definitivamente hay una fuente de energía que proviene de ese lugar, no, hay mas, son a lo mínimo tres energías las que se desprenden, ¿qué habrá del otro lado? Según mis datos, la compuerta se debe de abrir ingresando un código, solo tengo  que buscar el tablero – luego de un suspiro de tristeza – me siento ridícula hablando sola – "pero" – piensa la joven, sin poder evitar que su frustración tomara parte en sus sentimientos – "ya me había acostumbrado tanto, aquí es donde alguna chica debería preguntarme algo, y Serena se estaría quejando de que no entiende lo que digo al igual que Mina, Rei hubiera apoyado mi teoría y Lita hubiera brindado su apoyo, es así como todo el grupo termina, poco a poco nos vamos alejando, tu lo sabias verdad Serena, eras la que nos unía" – esta vez las lagrimas cayeron sin control, ya no quería controlarlas, lo único que quería en ese momento era llorar – "por que tenias que irte, éramos un grupo, juntos éramos un todo, sin ti el grupo se desequilibro y ante mis ojos he visto como se han alejado, y ahora, me siento tan sola"

No supo en que momento golpeo la pared, justo en el punto exacto donde se encontraban los controles, pronto el tablero se muestra delante de la chica, quien se sorprende, nunca espero hallarlo de esa manera, de una manera rápida se seca las lagrimas y trata de descifrar la clave de acceso, no le tomo dos minutos abrir aquel muro, y ante sus ojos se vislumbro un camino, una escalera, la cual no podía ver donde terminaba, iluminada con antorchas, ahora el camino era claro y en línea recta, baja con cuidado las escaleras

Por un momento le pareció que jamás terminaría de bajar, todo era tan oscuro, ¿por qué no habrán puesto alumbrado eléctrico? Esas antorchas apenas iluminaban su pasada, finalmente su camino se detiene en un pequeño corredor, que llevaba a un gran salón, pero apenas podía distinguirse formas en aquel oscuro lugar, aun así alcanzo a distinguir que ese no era un salón, era un calabozo, un extraño temor se apodera de ella, iba a retroceder cuando sus pies hicieron rodar un objeto que estaba cerca de ella, al recogerlo su sorpresa fue enorme

- Mi pluma de transformación – exclama sorprendida, ese era el objeto que la estaba llamando, por eso había sentido que algo le faltaba 

Su pluma, su legado, pero ¿desde cuando lo había perdido? El poder de mercurio fluya en esa pluma por que era parte del mismo mercurio, pare de su antiguo reino y de su gente, y ambas se habían hecho una misma energía con la sailor, la pluma era parte de ella, no era para nada fácil perderla, y menos aun que no se diera cuenta, pero no se había transformado desde hace mucho, no había habido ataques, por eso no había necesidad, pero la pregunta persistía, ¿qué hacia la pluma en ese solitario lugar?

La chica nota como algo se le acerca, la pluma irradiaba energía, pero había detectado tres, y una de ellas estaba detrás de ella en ese momento, ella se voltea a verlo de forma desafiante, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande para mantener esa postura

No se veía todo el cuerpo, parte de él se ocultaba todavía en las sombras, la chica trata de allá lógica a lo que veía, delante de ella se encontraba un enorme dragón, un dragón de color negro, sus ojos rojos la miraron con odio y desprecio antes de atacar a la chica, ella no sabia si correr o convertirse en sailor mercuri, pero detiene sus pensamientos al notar que algo había detenido el avance del dragón

Un segundo, ambos eran idénticos a sus ojos, los mismos ojos rojos, el segundo detiene al primero, no, no eran idénticos, el segundo tenia una mirada mas peligrosa y determinante, este se interpone ante el primero y con solo su presencia lo hace retroceder, alejándose a un profundo rincón de aquel calabozo

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido aun para la joven genio, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Qué eran esos dragones? ¿Por qué se encontraban en esa casa? ¿Por qué el segundo la había defendido? ¿Y ahora que pasaría? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué se encontraba ella en ese lugar? A si, por que su pluma detecto a su dueña e intento un último y desesperado llamado, entonces la pregunta seria ¿por qué la pluma estaba en ese lugar?

Demasiadas dudas se arremolinaban en su mente, y por primera vez hizo algo que jamás imagino, las dejo de lado y se acerco a aquella criatura, a aquel segundo dragón que la observaba desde las sombras, ahora no parecía amenazante, mas parecía triste, y Ami sintió que no debía de temer, y en un impulso se acerca a aquella majestuosa criatura

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunta en un tono suave, dulce, mientras se acerca a la criatura, ¿por qué su presencia le resultaba familiar? Al menos ya sabia de quien venia la tercera energía -¿te conozco?, yo se que si, ¿quién eres? – dijo esta vez en un tono mas autoritario, pero siempre dulce

El dragón dio lo que le pareció a la chica un suspiro resignado, mientras salía a la luz, y curiosamente la chica no se atemorizo, sentía que aquella criatura no le haría nada, y por un momento se sintió segura

Un brillo envolvió a aquel animal y delante de los ojos de la chica este fue tomando la forma humana de un joven de larga cabellera negra, la cual parecía tener un brillo especial y majestuoso, pero pronto esta también se encoge quedando corto, pero siempre negro, y lo único que había quedado reconocible de aquel dragón eran los ojos del joven, rojos, un rojo que ella conocía muy bien, al igual que había conocido al dueño de aquellos ojos

- Hola Ami – le saluda el joven - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Luis – reconoce la joven – pero, ¿cómo? – la joven genio sabia que aquel joven guardaba un secreto, pero no imaginaba que se tratara de algo como eso

Pronto ambos estaban en el estudio, Ami estaba con otra ropa ya que la suya continuaba mojada, después de subir ninguno había dicho más de dos palabras seguidas, la chica toma asiento en frente del joven, solo el escritorio los separaba

- ¿Chocolate? – le pregunta el chico

- Si gracias – contesta la chica, mirando fijamente aquella habitación que no había tenido tiempo de examinar con mas detenimiento

- Creí que hoy te ibas 

- Yo también, creo que perdí el avión

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta con tranquilidad mientras se lleva a sus labios aquel delicioso liquido

- vine por esto – exclama la chica mientras le enseña la pluma

- así que era tuyo, lo siento, siempre se me olvidaba devolverlo

- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?  - pregunta con curiosidad, su voz no mostraba signo de recriminación

- el día de la tormenta, se te debió caer en mi bote, yo lo encontré ahí, la andaba conmigo para devolvértela, pero en algún momento se me perdió, debió de caérseme aquí en algún momento – bien sonaba lógico para Ami, pero ahora tenia otra pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza

- Luis, ¿qué paso ahí abajo? Dime por favor, puedes confiar en mi

- Es algo complicado, ¿por donde empezar? – pregunta el al aire, ella en respuesta solo sonríe de manera paciente

- ¿Qué te parece por el principio?, ¿Cómo empezó todo?

- No lo se – suspira el joven – fue hace tiempo, no se cuantas décadas, desde hace mucho tiempo esta a sido una maldición

Por mucho tiempo, mi familia ha gozado de una especie de don, la cual le permite cierta resistencia hacia las enfermedades comunes, un ingenio más agudo, he incluso una habilidad para leer la mente, pero también tenía un precio, ese poder poco a poco iba consumiendo a cada miembro, mientras más poderoso era, su periodo de vida disminuía

- El más poderoso de tu familia es el juez, ¿verdad? – pregunta Ami 

- Y le siguen las cabeceras, por eso es que las cabeceras de la familia son jóvenes, por que no viven mucho tiempo

- ¿Y el dragón? - pregunto, que era lo que mas le interesaba saber

Solo hay uno en la familia, el juez,  cuyo poder le permite cambiar su forma a la de un dragón, de hecho, se pensó que en realidad el dragón era un espíritu que pasaba de un juez a otro, quitándole la razón, con el tiempo, la bestia va dominando a la mente, y es cuando un nuevo juez debe de sustituirle, pero hay ventajas, transformarse en un dragón negro a voluntad, como también adquirían algunos poderes mentales, la capacidad de leer la mente aunque no en un sentido muy desarrollado, resistencia completa al sol y al calor, mayor capacidad de razonamiento, un coeficiente intelectual bastante alto y la marca que mas destaca son los ojos, rojo intenso, como llamas de fuego, que cobran mayor fuerza al estar en el otro estado, en el del dragón

- Pero no pueden controlar al dragón, por eso lo consideran una maldición familiar, ¿no es verdad? – deduce la chica, combinando rápidamente los datos anteriores con los actuales

- Así es, poco a poco, se va perdiendo la razón, por eso yo soy la única persona que puede controlar al juez cuando este es dominado por el dragón, por que soy mas poderoso que el y puedo controlarlo, lo que es curioso, es que siempre la maldición se adquiere por medio de un pariente cercano al juez, no un descendiente del juez, por ejemplo, si el juez tiene un hermano, el hijo de este la adquiría, si no tiene hermanos, entonces será el hijo de un primo cercano, pero, el juez jamás se casa, ni tiene hijos

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que puedes transformarte?

- Desde que tengo memoria, hacerlo era casi tan natural como respirar, es la prueba para ver si se puede llegar a ser el juez

- ¿Y Sara? Según se, Sara tiene un poder mas agudo

- No lo se – exclama en un suspiro triste – aunque ella pudiera trasformarse, su cuerpo no lo resistiría, no se si pueda hacerlo, es la mas hábil de la familia, pero, no lo se

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vive un juez? – pregunta con cierta tristeza

- Mas o menos, muere entre los 30 y 40 años, no mas, aun falta mucho – sonríe de manera optimista, Ami solo asiente con cierta tristeza, el tío de Luis debe de tener como 37 años, y estaba perdiendo la razón, era obvio que no podría hacer la labor de juez 

- Lo lamento, supongo que no a sido fácil – exclama con tristeza

- No, pero es el destino, y luego será el mío, y algún hijo de Katrina cargara con el mismo peso

- Y no hay alguna manera, no se, alguna cura

- No, no que yo la conozca, se dice que la respuesta esta en noruega

- ¿Noruega? – pregunta extrañada

- Si, es una vieja leyenda, como un mensaje, "ve a Noruega, encuéntralos"  ¿a quienes? No se, por eso mi abuelo se había instalado ahí, quería encontrar la cura para su hermano y su hijo, pero el primero murió y el segundo, bueno, ya lo viste, se ha recorrido todo el país pero no se ha encontrado nada

- ¿pero que esperan encontrar? 

- No se, es un cuento inútil, al igual que la búsqueda, sabes, cuento con la mayor cantidad de libros de fantasía que te imaginas, pero no dicen nada, solo son cuentos, no hay ningún libro que me de una pista, ¿sabes? Se dice que es una especie e maldición, y solo una persona en noruego podía deshacerla, pero eso fue hace tanto que ya debe de estar muerta

- Pero no puedes darte por vencido, aun tienes mucho tiempo – el solo dio un suspiro antes de recostarse mas a su asiento

- No, mi tiempo también se acaba con rapidez, pero no hablemos de eso, ahora tu sabes mi secreto, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

- ¿cómo? – se hace la desentendida

- Si, tu secreto, me has seguido por mucho tiempo y quiero saber por que – expresa de manera inquisitiva, tratando de atravesar los ojos de la chica

Ella por su parte no sabia que pensar, es verdad, el le había confiado su secreto, pero el de ella era demasiado comprometedor, no podía confiar en el, no solo ella estaba en riesgo, pero aun así, sentía en su pecho la necesidad de desahogarse, y el tenia razón en exigirle aquella confesión, por que aunque se lo pedía de manera amable ella sabia que era una exigencia, un trato justo, y pensar que trato de ser discreta,  él la había descubierto desde el principio

- Bien, te contare – exclama con un suspiro resignado – hace ya como 5 meses que sucedió esto, fue en una fiesta en el mar, un crucero que ofrecía un concierto en alta mar con la interpretación de la violinista Michiru  

- Recuerdo ese día, mi familia estaba invitada pero no asistimos, lo recuerdo por que ese día hubo una tormenta que provoco el hundimiento del barco, fue un fenómeno muy extraño

- Si, se desato demasiado rápido y sin aviso, y de esa manera se acabo, revise en los archivos meteorológicos y encontré que esa tormenta se producía una vez al año – explica la chica genio, mientras sorbe otro trago de chocolate, en un intento de ordenar sus pensamientos con su calor

Una forma muy extraña de terminar la velada, con chocolate caliente en noche de tormenta, al lado de una cálida chimenea, si, la velada perfecta para un cuento, cuando en realidad debería estar dirigiéndose a Alemania en ese preciso instante, y de alguna forma, no le importaba, su corazón se sentía tranquilo, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo

- ¿Qué tiene que ver aquel incidente? – le pregunta el joven, no podía encontrar una relación

- Yo estuve ahí, junto con unas amigas, Michiru es una amiga muy cercana, ella nos consiguió los boletos

- Recuerdo que solo se reporto una victima, una chica, no me acuerdo su nombre – la mención del incidente fue como tan doloroso como si le enterraran una daga, y es que es difícil aceptar la realidad y mas si viene de los labios de otro, pero el tenia la mirada indiferente, era lógico, no podía imaginar lo doloroso que era 

- Su nombre era Serena, Serena Tsukino, ella era, no, ella es una de mis mejores amigas – la chica estaba tratando de mantener una voz neutral mientras hablaba, pero no podía evitar un ligero temblor en la voz – la hemos buscado por todas partes, pero no hemos encontrado nada, se que esta viva, pero no se como llegar a ella, y he buscado, he seguido todas las pistas y me encuentro siempre con algún muro inquebrantable, simplemente no puedo llegar a ella

- ¿Pero eso no explica por que me seguías? Yo no conozco a tu amiga, ni se donde pueda estar – Ami toma un gran bocado de aire, ahí estaba la parte difícil

- Yo, confundí por un momento tus habilidades psíquicas, de alguna manera creí que tu podrías saber algo, solo era un presentimiento, pero parece que me equivoque – contesta en un tono resignado y desilusionado 

Luis no sabia que decir, Ami se miraba tan triste y derrotada, tal vez esa chica si estaba muerta, pero como decirle a su amiga que tal vez debería de hacerse a la idea, no podía, y sin embargo, le hubiera gustado ayudarle, aun así no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo ayudar a su amiga, se hizo un incomodo silencio antes de que la joven se decidiera a continuar 

- Ella se encuentra en otra dimensión – se arriesgo a decir la joven, esperando que no la calificara de loca, pero después de todo, él era el que se convertía en un dragón, no debía ser difícil de creer, él en respuesta solo levanta una ceja, pero no dice nada – la puerta que comunica a esa dimensión esta en el mar, y cuando se abre, la energía que se libera provoca la tormenta

- Es una idea de lo mas extraña – se arriesga a decir – con esa teoría te podrían tomar por loca

- Si, lo se, no se por que te digo esto, de algún modo siento tengo que desahogarme con alguien, no puedo hacerlo con mis amigos, no quiero preocuparlos, ellos ya tienen suficientes penas, todo esto a sido tan difícil, y lo único que tengo es un dibujo impreciso de un lugar inexistente 

- ¿Un dibujo? ¿y de que es?

- De un castillo, sacado de una premonición, pero es tan borroso, lo deje en mi casa 

- ¿Puedes describirlo? – pregunta con curiosidad, el había visto cientos de castillos, tanto en libros como en persona, aunque le preguntaba mas para animarla que por interés

- No estoy segura, es grande, pero así son todos los castillos, tiene varias torres, en una de ellas se distingue la figura de un dragón, una estatua colocada en lo alto de una de las torres, hay un bosque que lo rodea, pero la tierra es escasa, por que después se ve que lo rodea el océano

- Me suena familiar – le responde pensativo – pero pueden haber muchos lugares con esa descripción, ¿no recuerdas algo mas?

- No es mi recuerdo, es como me lo describieron, y eso fue todo, la visión de una pintura, cuyo titulo decía "Ilusión" , eso es todo

- ¿Ilusión? – queda extrañado, si le sonaba, pero ¿dónde?, tal vez, pero no, no podía ser, ese lugar no era real, pero tal vez  

- No tienes idea verdad – exclama Ami de manera resignada – no importa, gracias por haberme escuchado, creo que tengo que volver a casa, mañana sale otro avión a las 5 de la mañana, o mejor dicho hoy, son como las 12 de la noche

- En realidad son las 3 de la mañana

- ¿Tan tarde? – se sorprende Ami – entonces es mejor que valla directo al aeropuerto

- si quieres te voy a dejar – exclama el joven mientras se levanta

- No quiero causar problemas – responde apenada

- Claro que no, fue mi culpa que te entretuvieras – responde decidido 

Afuera ya había dejado de llover, y la noche estaba cubierta de estrellas, el camino fue en cierta forma silencioso, y los temas de conversación fueron de lo mas triviales, y mientras mas avanzaba, Ami sentía como su ultima esperanza se había desvanecido, había andado mucho, y había chocado de nuevo, no había mas camino por seguir, se había esforzado al máximo y no había encontrado nada, pero en cierta forma se sentía tranquila, lo había intentado, y había fracasado, pero dio lo mejor que pudo, ahora solo quedaba confiar en la fortaleza de su amiga, y lo haría, confiara en ella, entonces ¿por qué en su corazón sentía nacer una chispa de esperanza? Una leve chispa que solo necesitaba un pequeño aliento para convertirse en fuego ardiente, en todos esos meses no lo había sentido, ¿entonces por que ahora cuando muere la oportunidad? Tal vez solo era un leve signo de la resignación

Ahora solo restaba esperar,  Ami tenia su nuevo boleto en mano, lista para tomar el ultimo avión, la ultima oportunidad, llegaría apenas a tiempo pero llegaría, y había tenido suerte de conseguir ese boleto, ahora solo esperaba a que anunciaran el momento de arribar, pero faltaba una hora todavía

- Bien, como aun queda tiempo, ¿quieres comer algo? – le pregunta Luis – algo ligero, nunca he probado la comida del aeropuerto

- Aun falta mucho, esta bien – responde con una sonrisa gentil

El restaurante, a pesar de ser tan temprano, estaba bastante lleno, tal vez mucha gente había ido para desayunar antes de partir, había una mesa apartada al fondo, un lugar tranquilo donde ambos se sentaron

Ami había comido una gran hamburguesa con papas y soda, no importaba lo impropio que era para desayuno, no había dormido nada y pronto se estaría cayendo del sueño, pero había pasado un rato por demás agradable, platicaban de trivialidades, anécdotas, Luis era muy bueno para hacer que una historia sonara graciosa, y en esta ocasión, la princesa de Mercurio tenia muchos deseos de reír, pero todo lo bueno tiene que pasar y pronto anunciaron que los pasajeros tenían que arribar

- Bien, ya me tengo que ir – dice Ami con una sonrisa – fue un placer haberte conocido, espero que nos veamos en algún futuro

- Yo también, no estudies mucho y diviértete – le dice en broma

- Y tu deberías de poner un poco de atención a los estudios, la vida no es solo juego – le contesta con el mismo todo – cuídate, se que hallaras una cura

- Eso espero, cuídate mucho

Con una señal de despedida la chica se aleja, aun era de noche y faltaba un poco para el amanecer, incluso todavía podían verse las estrellas, la chica mira al cielo con tristeza, esta puede ser la ultima vez en mucho tiempo que este bajo ese cielo, esas estrellas, como los extrañaría a todos, su equipaje ya estaba en el avión,  era chistoso hasta donde había llegado tanto esfuerzo, tanto para nada, pero no se arrepentía, aprendió mucho, dio lo mejor de si, y si no se pudo, al menos sabia que lo había intentado, era hora de partir

- Ami – dice la voz de Luis, Ami no supo en que momento el la había sujetado para detener su avance, ella lo mira a los ojos, el parecía querer decir algo pero algo lo detenía 

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunta la chica extrañada

- Se que es una locura, pero, no podría estar tranquilo si te fueras y no te lo hubiera dicho

- ¿qué cosa? – pregunta extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo

- Solo acompáñame, ya se que esta es tu ultima oportunidad, pero aun así – el joven pareció dudar – o, demonios, ya veré como arreglo la situación después, por el momento solo confía en mi y sígueme

- ¿a dónde vamos? – pero no obtuvo respuesta, él solo la guió hasta que estuvieron fuera del aeropuerto, Ami escucho como el avión se preparaba para partir, era el ultimo llamado a los pasajeros, sintió la tentación de irse, pero, aquella insignificante llama estaba creciendo sin que pudiera evitarlo

- Tenemos que ir a la playa, a mi casa de la playa, ahí tengo algo que tal vez te interese

- Pero eso esta muy lejos, ¿cómo se supone que llegaremos?

- Volando – fue la corta respuesta del joven

Nunca había sentido esa sensación antes, volar era algo, increíble, aunque se tenga que apreciar desde la espalda de un dragón, eso daba a demostrar que poder transformarse ofrecía muchas ventajas, por estar todavía oscuro nadie vio como aquel majestuoso ser volaba atravesando el cielo, Ami se agarraba lo mas fuerte que podía, el era tan grande en ese estado que podía llevar a una o hasta dos personas, por desgracia no era lo suficientemente grande para llevar a mas, y sus alas ya tenían mucho con su propio peso, pero aun así Ami no entendía como podía volar un ser tan grande y pesado, ahora que recordaba incluso había un libro, ¿o seria una película? ¿O las dos cosas? Que hablaba del vuelo de los dragones, tal vez ellos no usaban el mismo sistema que indicaba el libro, pero la pregunta era interesante, tal vez debía estudiarla con más detenimiento en un futuro

Ahora lo que llenaba la concentración de la chica era el cielo, y la ciudad, se miraba maravillosa desde esa altura, el viento golpeaba con fuerza en su rostro, pero se sentía bien, de alguna manera libre, una libertad exquisita

- "Estas cómoda" – pregunta una voz en su mente

- Si, gracias, tus poderes parecen incrementarse en ese estado

- "Si, se desarrolla una habilidad telepática, sostente, aumentare la velocidad, pronto amanecerá y será muy difícil permanecer en este estado"

- Esta bien – fue la simple contestación de la chica

No había nadie en la casa, y fue fácil entrar, Ami conocía bien esa casa, había entrado tantas veces, pero esta vez fueron por un camino que ella no conocía, llegando hasta un sótano que parecía abandonado y lleno de cajas

- ¿Qué hay en estas cajas? – pregunta al notar que habían sido colocadas recientemente

- Son las cosas que se trajeron de Noruega y que no se habían guardado – le responde el chico – algunos son libros con una gran antigüedad – exclama mientras empieza a revisar una de las cajas

- ¿puedo ayudarte? – le pregunta mientras se arrodilla a su lado - ¿qué buscamos?

- Un libro, o mejor dicho un diario – le responde sin verla – a, ya lo encontré, sabia que estaba cerca

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta mientras examina aquellos libros, eran dos manuscritos, uno escrito en latín y otro en ingles, el primero se notaba mucho mas antiguo que el segundo

- Este es un viejo manuscrito que habla de una leyenda – le responde el joven – el primero es el original, mi abuelo lo tradujo, mira este dibujo, ¿te parece conocido? 

La joven no puede evitar abrir sus ojos ante lo que veía, era un dibujo de un castillo, con la misma descripción que le había dado Richard, aunque tenia sus ligeras diferencias, pero ahí estaba, abajo decía "castillo de ilusiones" Ilusiones, ese debe de ser, el que Richard le había descrito, pero entonces, ¿qué tenia que ver Luis en la historia?

- ¿Cómo obtuvieron este dibujo? – pregunta mientras examinaba los manuscritos

- No lo se, se dice que esta maldición la trajo un antepasado que vivió hace como 200 años, este había escrito sus pensamientos en un diario, pero este se había perdido y lo único que quedo fue esto, un dibujo con una leyenda, mi abuelo lo transcribió pero no le hallo coherencia

Castillo de ilusiones

Castillo de fantasías

Nacido de los sueños

Nacido de la esperanza

Tu poder se ha profanado

Tu orgullo mancillado

A llevar almas en pena

Estas condenado

Y ahora inalcanzable

Pues tus puertas has cerrado

Alguna vez llevaste los sueños

Ahora llevaras las desgracias

Advierto extraños

No se acerquen

Al castillo de los sueños

Su puerta se ha cerrado

Su poder esta bloqueado

La esperanza muere

Los sueños desaparecen

La luz de esperanza desaparece

¿A dónde te alejaste?

Tal vez un milagro la regrese

Si eres aquel destinado a devolverla

Solo llama a la puerta

El solo nombre bastara

Para que se te habrá la reja

Más si no eres el elegido

Solo la muerte te espera

Ami leía el extraño poema, era un relato, un lugar donde la desgracia había caído según parecía, pero aun así no entendía a que se refería, estudia de nuevo ese dibujo, no había duda, tenia que ser el lugar, pero como llegar

- Si el castillo realmente se encuentra en otra dimensión – opina Luis – eso explica por que nunca lo encontraron, pero ¿cómo llegar a el?

- Según esto las puertas fueron cerradas – contesta Ami – eso quiere decir de que algo debió de pasar que provoco que el sitio se volviera inaccesible

- Aun así muestra una manera de entrar, dice que toque la puerta, ¿a que se referirá?

- Debe ser una metáfora, de seguro se refiere a estar cerca de la puerta, esta debe estar en el mar, cerca de donde fue hundido el barco, pero ¿cómo abrir la reja?

- "el solo nombre bastara" – lee el joven – tal vez sea el nombre del lugar

- es lo mas probable, su nombre debe ser la palabra clave

- ¿Pero como se llama? El poema no tiene titulo

- no, pero si el dibujo – contesta Ami apresurada, mientras lo examina – aquí esta, Ilusión, ese debe ser, castillo de ilusiones, según este dibujo ese es su nombre – contesta con un jubilo apenas contenido, no podía creerlo, había sido tan fácil, pero, ¿seria así?

- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo – le responde el adivinando sus pensamientos – vamos, iremos en mi bote, no tardaremos nada en llegar

- ¿Me acompañaras?, aquí dice que cualquier persona que valla arriesga la vida

- Este también es mi asunto ahora, tal vez la arriesgue ahora, pero de todos modos estoy condenado a perderla, tal vez en este lugar encuentre lo que estoy buscando – contesta mientras se dispone a partir, pero nota que Ami se había quedado pensativa - ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – responde ausente

Ahora se encontraba en un dilema, les decía o no a las chicas, era muy temprano, y no estaba segura si su pista era verdadera, ¿y si resultaba falsa? No quería desanimarlas, pero aquella pequeña llama de esperanza era ahora una fogata incontenible, tenia que tomar una decisión rápido

- Nos vamos 

- Si – le contesta Ami – vamos – responde al fin

Serena parecía profunda y tranquilamente dormida cuando la encontraron, pero eso no logro tranquilizar mucho a la sailor del tiempo, quien regidamente verifico si tenía algún daño físico, y Daniel revisaba su energía mágica

- Parece estar físicamente bien – exclama Setsuna - ¿Cómo esta?

- Su poder esta inestable, debió haber tocado algo que lo desestabilizo, si despierta en ese estado estará de dos maneras, o extremadamente explosiva, o extremadamente deprimida

- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? – pregunta preocupada, recordando su propia experiencia

- Si, no te preocupes – exclama mientras el joven coloca su mano sobre el cristal de plata que estaba en el pecho de la princesa, el cual parecía brillar de una manera inusual, la mano del joven brillo de una manera extraña, y el brillo del cristal de plata parecía estarse armonizando con el de Daniel, eso era lo que ocurría, por que no estaba ni robando ni cediendo, simplemente estaba armonizando – Parece ser que esta mejor de lo que pensé, es mucho mas fuerte de lo que creí, despertara en unos minutos – y como si esa fuera una señal, Serena parecía estar despertando, tenía una mirada confundida

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Esperaba que tu pidieras contestarnos esto – la chica iba a contestar cuando sintió una extraña sensación

Y no fue la única, el castillo parecía que iba a temblar, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba quieto, pero no por mucho tiempo, por que el castillo empezó a temblar

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Serena preocupada - ¿acaso han roto algún sello

- Seria bueno – contesta Daniel – pero no es eso

- Alguien esta entrando al castillo – exclama Setsuna

- Si que aprendes rápido – se burla Daniel – esto le causara problemas a Ángela, solo me pregunto quien será el idiota que esta tratando de entrar

- Tenemos que ayudarles – exclama Serena con seguridad – si alguien esta en peligro hay que ayudarlo

- Es muy arriesgado con usted – le recuerda Setsuna – mejor será dejarla en un sitio seguro

- No, yo puedo ir, no soy tan débil

- Parece que alguien se levanto con determinación esta mañana – exclama divertido Daniel – de todos modos estamos cerca, vamos todos, Gabriel, Ángel, ustedes también – exclama llamando a los niños que acababan de llegar, la sailor del tiempo solo suspira, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que durmió, estaba cansada, y nunca en su vida había apetecido un baño como en ese momento

Una fuerte tormenta se hacia sentir en la costa, Michiru tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa tormenta tan repentina, el sol apenas acababa de mostrarse en el horizonte, y las nubes de tormenta lo habían tapado, Haruka compartía la misma sensación, pero no dijeron nada, ellas tenían ese lenguaje sin palabras, venían en carretera abierta cuando notaron que un carro estaba quedado en el camino, por lo que, a pesar de la tormenta, Haruka se paro a ver si podía ayudar

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – pregunta Haruka, cuatro pares de ojos la observan con atención 

- Si, parece ser que el auto se decidió a que no quería volver a encender – contesta un joven que a simple vista parecía tener unos 17 a 18 años 

- Que poca confianza me tienes Jasón – reclama el chico que estaba examinando el auto – yo puedo arreglarlo 

- Estos hombre, todos son unos necios – exclama una chica desde dentro del auto, mientras sale con una sombrilla – perdone nuestra descortesía, si se esta mojando por nuestra culpa, mi nombre es Keiko, ellos son mi novio Jasón, el neceo del fondo es Kevin y mi prima Wanda

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruka Tenor

- Haruka, claro – exclama Wanda – con razón te me hacías conocida, eres amiga de Serena verdad

- Si, y tu eras la novia de Andrew, no sabia que estaba en Japon – ante la mención del joven, ella solo baja la mirada de una manera triste

- Vine a arreglar unos asuntos en Japón – contesta simplemente 

- Si me disculpan, pero esto parece el diluvio y nadie me quiere prestar ninguna sombrilla – exclama Kevin enojado 

Haruka solo se ríe mientras trata de ayudarlos, aunque Kevin no mentía, era bueno para eso, pero la pieza que se arruino no tenia reparación, por suerte Haruka exclamo que tenía un repuesto, mientras pensaba que según miraba las cosas, Lita no pasaría una buena temporada ahora que Wanda había regresado

El camino se divisaba al frente, Ami sentía una firmeza que jamás había experimentado, una independencia y libertad, su corazón le decía que estaba por el camino correcto, nunca antes había sentido esa seguridad, ella no se acostumbraba a seguir corazonadas, pero el camino parecía mostrarse delante de sus ojos, a través del mar

El sol de la mañana se descubría entre las olas del mar, pero eso no estorbaba el camino de aquel velero, ahora ella podía saber la dirección correcta, antes había atravesado aquellas aguas con una venda, y por primera vez podría ver con claridad, no sabia si lamentar el no haber dicho nada a las chicas, pero ya no podía detenerse, y no quería hacerlo, tal vez debía de creer en que el destino lo escogió de esa forma

Ami recordaba bien los eventos de la ultima tormenta, causada lo mas seguro por la sailor del tiempo, por que fue por esa fecha que desapareció, y también recordó como había estado a la deriva, había intentado transformarse para tener un mayor control, y no había podido, si los eventos se volvían a repetir, esta vez si estaría lista

- Luis – menciona ella viendo al joven que la mira con ojos curiosos, había tal decisión y firmeza en la mirada de la chica como nunca antes, y eso que el pensaba que Ami tenia una mirada firme y decidida – Tu me has contado tu mayor secreto, creo que es tiempo de que sepas el mío

- ¿No te entiendo? – pregunta extrañado, en respuesta ella solo saca su pluma de transformación

Ami exclama las palabras para activar su pluma, con la única diferencia de que esta vez no las grita, era mas como un susurro o una suplica, una lluvia de luces envuelve a la sailor, y ante los ojos asombrados del joven, aparece alguien que el jamás se imagino conocer

Las sailor scout, había oído mucho de ellas, mas que todo por que el mayor numero de incidentes se presentaron cuando el estaba en Japón, pero jamás se había topado con ellas, y en cierta forma, no creía que fueran reales, además, todos esos comic, videojuegos y demás publicidad para vender productos no ayudaron mucho a su opinión, pero ahí estaba, una de las sailors, ahora entendía por que Ami le había parecido diferente a las demás, esa confianza, esa determinación, sin mencionar que era una persona abierta en toda situación

- ¿Así que eres una sailor scout? – pregunta ya recuperado de la impresión

- Si – asiente ella – sailor Mercury, princesa de Mercurio

- ¿Tu elemento es el agua? – exclama razonando, habían dos que manejaban el agua, Neptuno y, no se acordaba del otro, pero, Ami siempre le recordaba al mar, así que seria lógico

- Si – contesta simplemente 

- Ahora entiendo por que siempre que te observaba, pensaba en el océano, tienes la esencia de las aguas en tu ser, emanas esa paz, y ahora entiendo por que tu presencia era especial, ¿Mina también es una sailor verdad? – lo afirmo mas que preguntarlo, Ami solo asiente, sabia que seria fácil para el hacer la relación 

- Espero que guardes el secreto

- Tu sabes el mío, yo se el tuyo, y ninguno de los dos nos conviene que sea revelado, creo que estamos a mano – sonríe el joven, para luego prestar su atención al mar - Ahí esta – señalo el joven, la verdad no se miraba nada, pero Ami podía sentirlo

El viento empezó a golpear con fuerza, los síntomas de la tormenta se revelaban ante el joven genio, aunque ella no tenia idea de que ya estaba lloviendo desde antes en las costas de Japón, ella automáticamente acciona su computadora, la forma borrosa del castillo se vea cada vez mas cerca

- Ese debe ser – le contesta Ami – no hay duda, no creo que hayan muchos castillos con esa descripción, el castillo de las ilusiones

- La tormenta empieza – exclama Luis mientras guarda las velas

Alexis miraba todo de manera divertida, recordando los eventos pasados, Daniel y Ángela habían mantenido el secreto en vano, el octavo sello estaba regresando por propia voluntad, después de 250 años, no fue destruido, como Daniel esperaba

El cielo se oscureció y una fuerte tormenta se desato, era igual a la ultima vez, según recordó Ami, las olas golpearon con mayor fuerza, parecían dispuestas a destrozar aquel bote, el viento golpeaba con potencia mientras rayos rasgaban el cielo, por un momento pareció que no lograrían pasar, ahora no se miraba nada, solo los grandes movimientos del mar, llego un momento en que no se distinguía la derecha de la izquierda, esta vez la joven genio no soltó la computadora, la cual era su única brújula, finalmente sintió como atravesaba una barrera, y la tormenta se termino como por arte de magia, como también el agua para dar paso a un espeso pantano, y a pesar de neblina pudo distinguir a lo lejos la gran estructura, finalmente había llegado a donde quería, pero, ¿qué pasara de aquí hacia delante?

Fin del capitulo 7

Este es el capitulo mas largo que me a salido, lo siento, se que tarde mucho, espero que haya valido la pena toda la espera, este capitulo tenia que ser el cuatro, en realidad el cuatro, cinco, seis y siete eran originalmente uno solo, (en mi mente claro) pero cuando lo empecé a escribir tuve que irlo partiendo, pero por fin termine la primera parte de lo que es la historia, en otras palabras la parte introductoria, así que no tendrán que aburrirse mas con las explicaciones, que los demás misterios se resolverán en medio de los eventos

Y como lamentablemente me he quedado sin una idea y estoy improvisando, dejare el fics en este capitulo, es broma, tengo planeado todos los eventos que escurrirán, pero eso no impide que sea abierta a sugerencias, estoy segura que sabré acomodar muy bien cualquier idea que me den

Pero si tengo un problema, casi no conozco de criaturas mágicas, conozco un poco, después de todo estuve persiguiendo a algunos compañeros por meses solo para que me dijeran que opinión tienes de los dragones, otro poco que he leído aquí y allá, pero tengo dos limitantes, una, no se ingles, por lo que me cuesta buscar en internet información mas detallada, segundo, en mi país casi no llegan buenos libros sobre el tema, el mejor y casi único es el señor de los anillos y Harry Potter, de ahí no encuentro otro, por eso, si alguien tiene información, le estaría muy agradecida

¿Se acabaron los misterios? Si, pero eso no quiere decir que la historia se acaba, por el contrario, la historia recién comienza en este punto, muchos sucesos van a ocurrir de aquí en adelante, tratare de no enredarme tanto

Yeimi: gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, lo termine rápido por que me lo pediste, y bueno, por que yo me había hecho la promesa de que de esta semana no pasaba, y también claro, por todas las personas que me gentilmente me mandaron Reviews

Mer: ya falta poco para que las chicas se vuelvan a reunir, tendrán que hacerlo en algún momento, y me encantan tus preguntas, eso demuestra que la historia tiene algo de misterio, con este capitulo creo que las aclare todas

Irem: si, me cuesta mucho manejar tantos personajes, pero no puedo evitarlo, aunque me haga la promesa de que no metere a nadie mas, cuando menos lo pienso ya tengo otros nuevos a los cuales, los tenia en mente pero no esperaba que tuvieran tanto protagonismo, a y gracias de nuevo por el Review que me mandaste del fic de Ranma

Selene: Me encanto tu Review, es tan largo y detallado, pero lo que mas me sorprende es tu percepción, no se te escapo ni un pequeño detalle, como vez, este capitulo debió despejar casi todas tus dudas, solo espero n haberme quedado sin ningún misterio,  estoy ansiosa por saber que opinas, y trate de no hacer sufrir mucho a Darien como me lo pediste, pero una amiga insistió mucho en eso, pero por ahora lo tendré tan ocupado que no te preocupara

Mimi: pues espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias por el Review, como yo uso muchos personajes, creo que me enredaría si escribo dos historias al mismo tiempo, así que no mandare una hasta que termine otra, de todos modos tengo muchas ideas, espero que te guste este capitulo

Alex: Me encanto tu comentario, si, parece que estubiera mezclando dos historias es por que eso es lo que hago, desde pequeña invento cuentos, y me acuerdo de todos y cada uno, de hecho, casi todos los libros que lee Ami, son las historias originales convinadas para este fics, aunque hago un gran esfuerzo por darle a los personajes de sailor Moon su protagonismo, ellos son los mas importantes después de todo

No olviden mandar comentarios, que no cuesta nada y yo me pongo muy, muy feliz, y me inspiran a terminar rápido, delo contrario, me pongo muy triste y me estaciono, (no estoy sobornando ni nada) 


	10. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

*****Antiguo milenio de plata******

Monologo de una princesa 

En el jardín:

El reino de la luna, algunos opinaban que era el reino más hermoso del sistema, no solo por su arquitectura, majestuosa, elegante, y a la vez sencilla, no solo por sus hermosas columnas de mármol blanco, que se levantaban con imponencia para brindar mayor majestuosidad, si no también por sus jardines, los más hermosos de todo el sistema, la familia de la luna siempre había gustado de todo tipo de flores y tenían la colección más grandes del sistema, desde flores de fuego del planeta mercurio, hasta las flores de hielo que parecían de cristal fino traídas especialmente desde el planeta plutón

Las fuentes y el jardín fueron ambientados por expertos, un diseño que tomo décadas y reinados, todo el reino de la luna era una maravilla, un lugar donde los planetas del sistema pudieran dialogar en un ambiente de comodidad

Tenían flores de todo el sistema, con excepción de un planeta, solo tenían tulipanes y margaritas de la tierra, era lo único que les habían logrado sacar ya que la tierra se negaba a tener contacto con la Luna, hasta ahora

- Muy bien, ya esta – exclama la princesa de la luna con alegría, mientras termina de dar los últimos retoques a su obra, asegurándose que nadie la viera – aquí nadie te encontrara

El jardín contaba con grandes arbustos, y la princesa había encontrado hacia mucho tiempo un punto que brindaba un escondite natural, donde podía ver a través de las hojas, pero era bien difícil que la vieran a ella ya que estaba pegada al muro y más arbustos cubrían el paso, y lo mejor es que quedaba bastante espacio para sentarse a observar, y también, para sembrar lo que seria su pequeña obra, una pequeña planta con rosas rojas, uno de los tantos regalos que el príncipe de la tierra había logrado colar para ella

- Eres muy hermosa, siento no poder sembrarte en un sitio mejor pero, por el momento, es imposible, pero te prometo venirte a visitar seguido

Se dice que las plantas crecen mejor si se les habla, la verdad la princesa de la luna no creía mucho en eso, y en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería un confidente que fuera mudo

- Mi nombre es Sereniti, princesa de la Luna, mi madre se llama igual que yo, y mi abuela, y bueno, creo que así va la idea

"Este lugar es el reino de la Luna, hay mucha gente por que mañana en la noche hay un baile de máscaras, a mío ya me tienen el traje, Luna se encarga de todos los detalles, es una gata muy insistente y muy responsable, aunque agotadora" 

En eso un grupo de personas pasan cerca del lugar donde se encontraban, la princesa los reconoció de inmediato, pero ellos no notaron su presencia

- Parece que ya llega la escolta de Marte, se tardaron mucho para estar tan cerca, Mercurio llegó primero, y desde luego Venus llegó desde la mañana, siempre son los primeros – Murmura la princesa para ella 

La princesa del planeta Marte caminaba con mucha seriedad, con bastante porte y nobleza

- Mira, ella es la princesa de Marte, es solo un poco mayor que yo, algo seria, pero muy noble y trabajadora, me gustaría poder relacionarme más con ella, pero el entrenamiento de las sailors es demásiado estricto y rara vez podemos cruzar algunas palabras, aunque hasta ahora nos llevamos bien

Luego fija su atención en la figura de un joven que venia a su lado, y el cual la princesa de Marte parecía querer evadir, aun así el otro caballero parecía imperturbable

- Ese joven es el guardián personal de la princesa, es mayor que ella, muy responsable, aunque esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, pobre, y con lo mal que lo trata, en este momento tiene mirada seria por que tiene que comportarse, el estar en la luna con las personas más importantes merece un comportamiento perfecto si quiere mantener su posición junto a su adorada – exclama la chica con un suspiro de adoración – a veces hasta me da pena, pero cuando no esta ella cerca realmente puede ser muy hábil, posee un poco de magia espiritual, maneja el fuego de Marte y maneja bien la espada, aunque no es muy bueno en peleas a puño limpio

La princesa de la luna recordaba que también la princesa de Marte era bastante sobreprotegida por su abuelo, la madre de la chica, la antigua reina de Marte, murió poco después de que su única hija nació, parece que obtuvo un raro virus en la tierra una vez que las sailors fueron algunos años atrás, no encontraron la cura a pesar de los intentos del planeta Mercurio, los más hábiles en las artes de curación, desde entonces la princesa a crecido con su abuelo mientras su padre se encarga del reino hasta que ella este lista a heredarlo

 Pronto ellos salieron de la vista de la joven, y ella busco algo más que llamara su atención, y la encontró cuando sus ojos se toparon en la princesa de Venus, la cual miraba el horizonte con ojos ausentes

- Ella es la princesa de Venus, sailor del planeta venus, sailor Vinus, toda una dama, educada con altas normás de educación, su familia es muy estricta en ese aspecto, aunque ella nunca sé a quejado, es muy dulce, y su voz es increíblemente melodiosa, canta como los Ángeles, aunque últimamente la noto triste, la única persona con la que realmente habla de sus cosas es Artemis, un gato que la acompaña, normalmente ayudaría a Luna con sus labores, pero también se encarga del bienestar de la futura líder de las sailors, la familia de Vinus a ostentado ese puesto desde hace mucho y la reina de Venus no esta dispuesta a perderlo, por eso es tan estricta con ella

La princesa observa como la otra mira al horizonte con una mirada triste y nostálgica, para luego suspirar con melancolía, pero cuando alguien se acercaba a ella cambiaba el semblante de inmediato a una fingida sonrisa, era tan  dulce y nadie notaba su pena excepto la princesa de la luna, y por eso se sentía tan impotente, una gran distancia les dividía 

- Ella siempre aparenta estar bien, y nunca comenta sus problemás, no al menos los que realmente importan, desde hace tiempo la noto triste, pero no dice nada, creo que esta vez ni Artemis sabe lo que le pasa, siempre lo veo cerca de ella para animarla pero no sé de que, aunque según rumoran ella se había enamorado de un caballero de Mercurio, pero este la rechazo por que estaba enamorado de otra persona, según Bernard el joven murió en la lucha contra los demonios, los cuales fueron aprisionados en fragmentos del cristal de plata y se transformaron en cristales arco iris,  muchos murieron en esa lucha, pero desde entonces la noto más triste de lo normal

Voltea buscando a la joven, pero esta ya no se encontraba, en algún momento había entrado al palacio, por el momento los jardines del palacio estaban vacíos

- La comitiva de Júpiter llegara pronto, me gustaría saludar a Bernard, es el único que no se rige con los códigos de la ética y conducta, Bernard es un caballero de Júpiter, muy fuerte, casi tan fuerte como la joven sailor Júpiter, y eso es decir mucho, le gusta la magia y maneja un poco lo que es la tele transportación, puede manejar los rayos y la electricidad, elemento común en Júpiter, es medio loco pero muy amable, esta perdidamente enamorado de su princesa, pero ella no tolera su presencia, se llevan como niños, peleando a cada rato, hace de todo para llamar su atención pero ella ni cuenta se a dado de lo que él siente, al contrario, lo ignora monumentalmente, me gustaría poder intervenir pero no es muy correcto entrometerse en los asuntos personales de las demás personas, al menos eso me pasa diciendo mi madre y Luna

Un ruido llamo su atención, era la comitiva de Mercurio, la Reina caminaba elegante y dulcemente, al lado de su hija, la cual parecía una hermosa figura salida de una pintura, tal elegante, culta y cálida al mismo tiempo

- Ella es la princesa de Mercurio, viene con su madre, son muy unidas, casi como lo somos mi madre y yo, o más, por que la reina de Mercurio es la confidente de su hija, se llevan de maravilla, la princesa es muy amable, dulce y extremadamente inteligente, aun para los estándares del Planeta mercurio, no le conozco novio todavía, pasa muy entretenida en los libros y la investigación, es de las pocas sailors que goza su entrenamiento, es más que nada de libros, etiqueta, táctica, en mercurio se preocupan mucho por la educación de la mente, aunque también es excelente en natación, hace poco una comitiva de mercurio viajo a la tierra, a raíz de lo que paso con la reina de Marte, se pensó que seria apropiado investigar a fondo, costo mucho por que el rey de la tierra se negaba, pero lo lograron hace un año, no les ha ido muy bien pero hay buenas expectativas, ellos combinan la ciencia y la magia de una manera muy complicada, un arte muy difícil, y les tomara mucho dominarlo, pero estoy segura de que lo lograran

La princesa de la luna mira en dirección al cielo, aun faltaba para mediodía, el castillo debía estar lleno de gente, ella no era antisocial ni nada por el estilo, pero tanta gente la ahogaba, y más siendo la princesa tenia que comportarse correctamente, a veces todo ese ajetreo la agotaba

Pero no era esa la razón por la que estaba ahí sola, tenia mucho en que pensar, su relación con el príncipe Endimión no era exactamente un lecho de flores, a pesar de ambos ser de noble cuna, había una gran zanja que los dividía, para empezar la tierra no aceptaba nada que tuviera que ver con la luna, el rechazo del rey era inevitable, y ese rechazo producía resentimiento en los otros reinos del sistema, después de todo, si considera a su princesa indigna de su hijo, también ellos consideraban al príncipe indigno de la princesa, todo por simple orgullo, Endimión no era como él, era muy diferente, no estaba atado a las tradiciones de la tierra, no creía en algunas ideologías que eran a su parecer ridículas, pero era el príncipe y su deber era respetar esas ideologías, ella sabia muy bien la importancia de la opinión de un pueblo

- Después de todo, un gobernante no se rige por su opinión si no por la de su pueblo, y sé responsabilidad es para con este – repite la princesa mentalmente las lecciones de su madre – no es tan fácil como se dice, estoy preocupada por él, lo amo demásiado para ser saludable, pero también tengo que pensar en la opinión de mi gente, y de la suya, no puedo ser egoísta, mi vida no me pertenece, a veces pienso en que pasaría si todo fuera diferente, ¿podríamos estar juntos sin necesidad de escondernos? ¿Sin necesidad de ocultar lo que sentimos? Para vernos tiene que escabullirse como si fuera un criminal,  para poder mantener un regalo de él debo de ocultarlo como si se tratara de una falta intachable

Esto ultimo lo dice viendo la rosa, la cual había tenido que sembrar en ese lugar precisamente por esa razón, sabia que su madre no se opondría, pero con todo y la amenaza de que algo malo estaba creciendo en la tierra, pero no tenia idea de que fuera, aun así lo sentía, y le asustaba, tenia miedo de su seguridad

- Y lo peor de todo es que Bernard me comento que pronto lo comprometerán en matrimonio, con una chica de la tierra, una reina me pareció, no sé que hacer, hace más de una semana que no se nada de él, y ya no tengo fuerzas, no soy tan fuerte como todos creen, mi alma también sufre con la duda, aunque nunca lo diga, mi alma llora por el silencio y el rechazo, amar es tan maravilloso como doloroso, puede darte segundos de dicha y años de dolor, pero creo que ese es el precio que hay que pagar, y más cuando el destino no esta de tu parte, solo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, que todo fuera diferente, pero tampoco me puedo quedar lamentando, le he escrito un mensaje, solo espero que lo reciba y podamos hablar, aunque sea en el baile de máscaras, como será de disfraces nadie lo notara, como quisiera hablar con él

Y sin decir más se levanta, arreglándose su vestido, se sacude las manos ya que tenia las uñas llenas de tierra, tendría que lavarse antes de que Luna la viera, y antes de irse le dirige una mirada a la rosa

- Gracias por escucharme, realmente me hace buen hablar con alguien, tal vez pueda verte mañana

************En el presente***********

Todo estaba en silencio, todo el bosque se encontraba en absoluto silencio, debido a que el sol apenas se acababa de asomar en el cielo, solo el silbido de varios objetos cortando el aire con rapidez se deja escuchar, los cuales quedan incrustados en el blanco, eran rosas rojas

Darien mira un momento las rosas sintiendo algo de frustración, las flores se habían incrustado perfectamente en la madera de ese árbol, pero, eso no seria suficiente, necesitaba algo mejor

- Felicidades príncipe – exclama la voz del Pegaso – a mejorado bastante 

- Pero esto no será suficiente – dice Darien mientras recoge las rosas – esto podría dañar a un monstruo, pero no destruirlo, sigue siendo un ataque muy débil

Darien había estado practicando, pero sus mejoras no habían sido muchas, aunque ahora podía lanzar un mayor numero de rosas a la vez en vez de una, no tenia suficiente poder, y eso lo frustraba, más con los eventos pasados, las palabras de la reina Hada aun resonaban claras en su mente

- ¿Y que tal con la espada? – le pregunta Eliot, otra frustración, Eliot desistió de preguntar

Había decidido tomar lecciones con la espada, pero actualmente solo habían dojos para las espadas de bambú, no le fue muy bien cuando quiso acoplar el estilo por que la espada era demásiado pesada, ¿por qué razón era tan pesada? ¿cómo esperaban que usara esa espada si pesaba tanto? ¿O es que no tenia fuerza? Tal vez un gimnasio le haría bien, Darien saca esos pensamientos de su cabeza, esas soluciones llevaban demásiado tiempo, tanto para realizarlas como también para ver el fruto de ellas, las rosas estaban bien, si lograba que hicieran algo más

- Será mejor que nos vallamos – exclama el príncipe con pesadez – los demás deben estar esperando – el joven asintió

De pronto Eliot sintió una especie de sensación, una presencia extraña, pero no supo como definirlo, casi mágica, venia de una niña que estaba cerca de ahí, pero de algún modo, el sentía que no era una chica ordinaria

Le hubiera gustado observarla más detenidamente para verificar, pero en un pestañar, la chica había desaparecido, como si hubiera sido solo un espejismo, ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Lo único que pudo realmente apreciar era que tenia un largo cabello color rosa, parecido al de Rini, pero no era ella, era un aura diferente, casi maligna

- ¿Eliot? – le llama el príncipe devolviéndolo a la realidad - ¿todo esta bien? Parecías preocupado

- Si, no es nada – contesta no muy seguro – solo me pareció haber visto algo?

- ¿a dónde será el siguiente punto? – pregunta el príncipe, el cual lo único que sabia era que tenían que ir a Irlanda

- No lo se, parece que son las Sirenas, habrá que preguntarle a nuestro guía

Darien solo se escoge de hombros mientras se dirige al punto de reunión, tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenia que hacer, pero había algo que no lo dejaba, un mal presentimiento, sentía que se acercaba un peligro, solo esperaba que el tiempo de paz no acabara, si un enemigo llegara, tendrían desventaja sin Serena, era increíble que a pesar de lo infantil e irresponsable que parecía, podría ser tan importante, siempre había estado en todas las luchas, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que ella no estuviera, y no quería averiguar como lo harían sin ella

El auto de Haruka cruzaba las calles de la ciudad, las cuales todavía presentaban algunos charcos a causa de la reciente tormenta, había sido muy repentina, y a pesar de que inicio en la costa había sido tan fuerte que cubrió casi todo Japón

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – la voz de Haruka rompe el silencio, Michiru no contesta, no necesita, sabe a que se refiere, ella también lo tiene

- Algo parece aproximarse

Lo que paso después, ninguna de las dos se lo espero a pesar de las palabras de la sailor, sintieron una fuerte corriente de energía, tan fuerte que impulso hacia delante a ambas chicas haciendo al carro frenar de golpe, lo curioso que la corriente solo las afecto a ellas, nadie más pareció haberse dado cuenta, ni el auto en que viajaban parecía afectado

Ambas salen de inmediato, buscando algún indicio de lo que lo haya causado, pero no vieron nada, todo estaba en demásiada calma, tanto que erizaba los pelos, algo definitivamente no andaba bien, ninguna de las dos notó una abertura que se había formado en el cielo, y como esta volvía a cerrarse sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia

Hotaru jugaba en el parque con Keisy, su amiga había llegado tarde, raro, Keisy podría tener muchos defectos pero era muy puntual, desde que la chica había llegado su vida era más ajetreada, pero más alegre, por lo general la niña era tranquila a no ser que la molestaran, lo que extrañaba a Hotaru es que no se juntaba con ningún otra niña o niño en la escuela a pesar de ser tan agradable, y hoy estaba extrañamente pensativa

- Keisy, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta Hotaru, al ver como la chica había vuelto a fallar el tiro - ¿Te noto preocupada?

- No es nada Hotaru – la chica trata de sonar animada, pero había algo en esa mirada que no le agradaba mucho a Hotaru

- Dime, se que algo te preocupa, puedes confiar en mi

- Lo se, pero – la chica pareció dudar – es solo que tuve una pelea con mi hermana

- ¿Con la que te llevas bien?

- No, con ella no a pasado nada grave, es con mi hermana mayor, ella tiene sus ideas, y yo, bueno, ya adivinaras, es muy mandona, y simplemente nuestras ideas no congenian, el problema es que se quedara permanentemente a vivir en casa junto con otra de mis hermanas

- ¿Qué dicen tus padres? – Keisy solo da un ligero suspiro antes de ver al horizonte

- Son neutrales, pero no te preocupes, son solo peleas de familia, peleas típicas, ya se arreglaran, sigamos jugando, quiero tenerte en forma para que las dos entremos al equipo de básquet – dice sonando más animada

Hotaru no le dice nada, la chica llevaba tiempo tratando de convencerla de entrar en el equipo, pero Hotaru no era buena deportista, aun así, Keisy la entrenaba cada tarde después de clases, y las mañanas de los fines de semana, más que entrenamiento era un juego, al principio la sailor del silencio no había estado de acuerdo pero era imposible decirle no a su incansable amiga

- ¿Has sabido algo de Parapara? ¿Por qué no vino hoy?

- Le surgió un compromiso familiar – le disculpa la sailor, sabia que en ese día los había citado flora, como le gustaría poder acompañarla, la otra solo frunce el cejo 

- Eres muy mala mentirosa Hotaru – se queja su amiga – pero si no me lo puedes decir entiendo

- Pero yo – se trata de disculpar

- No te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros secretos – le dice con una sonrisa – tu los tuyos y yo también tengo los míos – "Apuesto a que no son como los míos" piensa la sailor del silencio – continuemos, tengo que irme temprano y deseo aprovechar el tiempo

- ¿Por qué?

- Asunto familiar – Hotaru tubo la leve impresión de que era su manera de vengarse, pero no le podía decir nada, comprendía que su amiga se molestara, aun así, habían cosas que no se podían decir, no era solo su secreto

Ami se apresuro a examinar el lugar, una vez con las chicas había ido a ver una película de terror, donde había un pantano y los muertos salían de la tierra, el aire era espeso y los troncos de los árboles no tenían ni una hoja lo que le daba un aspecto monstruoso, el lugar donde se encontraba era un escenario increíblemente parecido, el aire era bastante denso y la neblina impedía la visión

- A pesar de la tormenta el bote resistió bastante bien – observa Luis – y ahora, ¿en que lugar estamos?

- Debe ser el castillo – exclama mientras lo examina con su computadora – es extraño, se detecta una increíble cantidad de energía mágica, tanta que sobresatura el aire,  es más fuerte dentro del castillo

- ¿Eso es malo o bueno? – pregunta el joven, sin entender por completo las palabras de la sailor

- Muy malo, el aire puede estar tan pesado que impida respirar sin alguna protección, y aunque físicamente no se muestren cambios, un ambiente tan sobresaturado puede ocasionar daños directos al espíritu, o al aura de la persona, desestabilizando la energía natural de esta y provocando daños emocionales, desgaste, y con el tiempo un sueño que puede derivar en la muerte

- Pues a mi me parece el castillo de Drácula, y valla si es grande, me recuerda al de castlevania

- ¿Castlevania? – pregunta extrañada

- Es un juego, ¿Qué nunca juegas? 

Ami se apeno un poco por la pregunta, pero ¿Qué utilidad brindaban los juegos? Un extraño sonido se escucho, muy ligero, casi como un susurro del viento, pero  suficiente para ponerla nerviosa, Ami vuelve a ver los datos en su computadora – algo, no se que, se acerca, y nos esta rodeando – exclama con tono serio, mientras ambos observan todo a su alrededor como si fueran presas esperando algún movimiento del depredador

- ¿Se puede saber que esperamos que aparezca? – "Y como me metí en esto" se pregunta el joven "Y sobre todo en que me he metido" 

- No tengo idea – acabo en un tono nervioso

Cuando se empeño en ir, ciertamente no esperaba esta situación, había vuelto a su traje de civil y su pluma se negaba a transformarla, ¿por qué? No necesitaba ser la genio que era para saber que la atmósfera podía estar interfiriendo, como tampoco saber que por el momento estaba indefensa

A la princesa de Mercurio solo le tomo unos segundos examinar su visor para darse cuenta de que pronto los rodearían, no sabia que era pero puntos empezaban a aparecer en su pantalla, Luis no disponía de una computadora como la chica. Pero había algo en su lugar que lo desconcertaba, como un sentimiento de nostalgia sumado a una fuerte percepción, no era raro, a veces sus sentidos se hacían más agudos por momentos, pero esta era la primera vez que eso pasaba y se sentía mareado

- Algo nos rodea – exclama el chico

- Lo se – fue la respuesta precisa de la chica

- ¿Sabes que es?

- No, pero no es nada bueno 

- ¿Crees poder detenerlo? Digo, eres una Sailor, eso debe tener alguna ventaja – exclama casi con ironía, casi como si le molestara el poder de la chica

- No puedo transformarme – exclama casi en derrota - ¿No puedes hacer algo? Eres un Dragón, eso debe tener alguna ventaja – contesta la genio en el mismo tono 

- Buen golpe, pero no es algo que controle muy bien, ¿algún plan?

Pues no, la genio no tenía ningún plan en concreto, pero correr parecía lo más sensato

En otra zona del castillo, donde el escenario en turno una especie de templo de una antigua civilización, el mismo que Daniel había visitado con la sailor del tiempo y por eso sabia todo lo necesario sobre ese escenario, el grupo luchaba, o mejor dicho huía, todo el plan había resultado bien, pero había sido una trampa, curiosamente les habían dejado acercarse al sello y destruirlo, lo cual extrañamente no provoco la normal inestabilidad esperada, al contrario, ni siquiera había temblado un poco, ni una ráfaga de viento, por eso supo Ángela que eso había sido una trampa, los habían emboscado, pero no era gran cosa para Ángela, ni para el grupo, no eran tantos y estaban mal formados, seria fácil evadirlos y a la cabeza estaba una joven de cabellera dorada

- Alexis – exclama Ángela al reconocerla – a pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Derek te dejo salir de tu encierro? –exclama con burla – no, creo más bien que estas sola, una emboscada tan mal diseñada no es propia de él - La otra solo le lanza una mirada furiosa, al recordarle que estaba al servicio de alguien a quien odiaba tanto, era simplemente demásiado orgullosa

- Hermana, ciertamente no esperaba verte, ¿Daniel te dejo al mando? Ciertamente esperaba que viniera Leonor 

- Te hubiera gustado – exclama con una mirada indiferente – lastima que no fue así

- Ciertamente, pero contigo tendrá que bastar –exclama mientras ella saca una cadenita de su cuello, con una piedra azul similar a los que ellos usaban, para transformarse en un báculo

- En tus sueños hermanita – exclama, pero para sorpresa de su contrincante no saco su báculo, si no su arco

La batalla comenzó, volaban flechas y rayos, y a pesar de que todo el esfuerzo que hacían los seres de Luz, en esta materia los seres oscuros tenían mucha ventaja, tanto en el uso de armás como en el de magia, y casi por instinto o subconsciente, dejaban atrás al primer grupo poniéndose delante a manera de protegerlos, algo que irritaba mucho a los otros

- Será mejor una retirada rápida – le dice Ángela a su hija, mientras que una flecha certera era enterrada en el cuerpo de un monstruo dejándolo sin vida  – no tenemos más asuntos aquí, usaremos la formación acostumbrada, y nada de protestar, date prisa

En otras palabras, pensaba la joven, los seres oscuros los cubrirían mientras ellos eran los primeros en salir de escena, como le molestaba eso, les molestaba a todos, pero por más que se esforzaban siempre había ese preferitismo, siempre los trataban como pequeños indefensos mientras los otros se jactaban de llevarse la parte más peligrosa e importante

- Por que no mejor

- Ahora – le corta su madre, y la chica tiene que aceptar a regañadientes 

Para cualquier misión había solo una prioridad, que todos salieran con vida, ellos no lloraban a los que caían, pero tampoco les gustaba que cayeran, la prioridad ante cualquier misión era la vida de los chicos a quienes cuidaban, y esto Ángela lo tenia muy presente, por muy fácil que se viera el combate no podía arriesgarse a que Derek mandara a sus gusanos, por que era obvio que Alexis actuaba sin la aprobación de su superior, de lo contrario ya hubieran aparecido, pero no podía confirmar la situación

La retirada era cortada por Alexis, la cual no parecía ser capaz de contener a los chicos, aun así Ángela dejo todo para enfrentarse directamente con la que fue su hermana menor, Alexis sabia bien que hubiera podido vencer a Leonor, quizás a Daniel, con mucha, pero realmente mucha suerte, y si lograba distraer su atención, pero en combate directo jamás podría vencer a su hermana, Ángela era demásiado buena, esa era una de las mil razones por la cual la había llegado a odiar tanto, pero ese no era momento para pensar en eso, las presas se le estaban escapando, iba a ser algo cuando una flecha se lo impidió

- Cerca hermana, pero ambas sabemos que aunque destruyas Monstruos no puedes matar personas – exclama Alexis con una sonrisa de burla 

- Lo se – exclama con su acostumbrada tranquilidad, de hecho, Alexis sabia que solo existían tres personas capaz de perturbar a su hermana, y ella no era una de esas tres, cuatro si tomaba en cuenta a Derek, pero valía la pena intentarlo – no era esa mi intención 

- ¿No piensas ir con ellos? – exclama en son de burla, al notar como ella se había quedado sola, a excepción de un pequeño grupo de 4 personas que todavía estaban con ella – por cierto hermana, ¿sabias que el octavo sello decidió regresar? – exclama con una gran sonrisa, los otros le lanzaron una mirada extrañada y Anni solo una penetrante, pero imperturbable

Antes de poder contestar un fuerte temblor se dejo sentir por el castillo, que iba acompañado por fuertes ondas de viento que formaban pequeños tornados, fue tan repentino que derribo a casi todos al suelo, para que luego empezara a llover, la luz se volvió oscuridad para luego volver a ser luz, de manera intermitente, y las olas se alzaban alto, para luego bajar la marea con rapidez, para luego volver a subir

Aunque todo estaba en ese caos, ninguno de los grupos se sintió extrañado o sorprendido, como si eso fuera algo común, pero esa distracción fue suficiente para que el resto del grupo se abriera paso a la salida

¿En que momento se había separado del grupo? Pensaba Serena mientras no sabía que camino agarrar, este lugar era como un laberinto, y lo peor de todo, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que cada vez que temblaba los muros cambiaban de lugar, con razón prefieren viajar por espejos en lugar de los pasillos, los pasillos son una verdadera pesadilla para los que no se pueden orientar, pero según sabia ese muro comunicaba directamente con el exterior, por eso a veces se filtraba un poco de neblina y se sentía un ligero olor a humedad del pantano

El piso empezó a temblar con fuerza, para Serena esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, pero era lógico, si estaban en una isla que era del tamaño del castillo y que se encontraba en una dimensión completamente inestable, aun así, no dejaba de ser molesto, sobre todo cuando el piso en el que estas parada empieza a desaparecer, ¿desaparecer?

- Haaaa, me caigo – grita la princesa sintiéndose como si estuviera en una caricatura donde el coyote esta suspendido en el aire, se da cuenta de que no hay suelo y luego cae, por suerte para ella, algo la agarro antes de que eso pasara, y sin darse cuenta unos brazos la tenían sujetada

- Eso estuvo cerca preciosa – exclama la voz de un chico – debes tener más cuidado, seria una lastima que tal belleza se lastimara 

- Gracias – exclama sonrojada, pero luego cambia su expresión a una de enojo – hey, que te crees al decirme esas cosas, para que sepas tengo novio, y será mejor que me sueltes

- Nada en la vida es perfecto – dice en un suspiro de falsa resignación, mientras la deja suavemente en el suelo, Serena no había notado que había dejado de temblar pero solo por el momento, cuando estuvo en el suelo pudo observar al joven con más cuidado

Era un joven que aparentaba estar entre los 16 a 18 años, aunque eso era un juicio muy a la ligera, cualquiera que aparentara una edad mayor a 14 tenia que tener a lo menos 500 años, según supo, y los que parecían tener de 25 en adelante ya tenían su milenio, pero para una criatura mágica eso era poquito, tenia piel pálida, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, liso, ¿es que nadie en ese lugar tenia cabello corto? Parecía que no, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, un poco más alto que ella

- Conozco a casi todos los que rondan por estos lugares y nunca te había visto, ¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan hermosa flor? – exclama con una mirada seductora

- ¿No lo sabes? – contesta con un poco de sarcasmo, si algo había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo era no confiar en los sujetos que decían demásiados halagos, aunque con lo demás seguía siendo la misma confiada de siempre – serias el primero, por que todo mundo parece saberlo, y tu no me has dicho tu nombre

- Yo pregunte primero linda

- Ya déjala Malcom – exclama la voz de Daniel, seguido de Setsuna – no deberías de jugar con niñas, no le hagas caso pequeña, solo trata de ponerte nerviosa

- Daniel, ¿Qué haces? ¿dando un paseo por mis dominios? – se burla el chico

- Solo por que pases por aquí no quiere decir que sea tuyo – le contesta con tranquilidad 

- Como sea, veo caras nuevas, ¿Quién es la hermosa dama que te acompaña? 

- Cuando hablan de ese modo es por caballería, costumbre o deseos de molestar – les pregunta Setsuna de manera seria pero con un ligero tono de enojo

- ¿Qué no hay ninguno en este lugar que hable normal? – se queja Serena

- A eso se le llama cultura – exclama Gabriel – será mejor que se acostumbren, es peor cuando se es nuevo

- Oye niña – se queja Serena – ya me esta cansando tus aires de genio, ¿Por qué no simplemente actúas como una niña normal?

- Por que no lo soy – exclama la chica encogiéndose de hombros – tengo aproximadamente 250 años, o más, no estoy segura, en el estándar humano ya no soy una niña

- Pero en el estándar de los dragones si lo eres – exclama Setsuna, pensando en lo poco que sabia sobre los dragones, pero según recordaba, tendría que tener unos mil años para ser más o menos considerado un dragón adulto, pero no estaba segura de la edad exacta, también había leído que necesitaban camás de oro y no había visto ninguna hasta ahora, había tanto que no sabia, que ellos no le decían, y que ellos tampoco lo sabían, suspira en resignación, ¿en que momento se le había complicado de esa manera la vida? – creo más bien que ustedes han tratado de mantener su aspecto exterior lo más cercano posible a su edad verdadera, sicológicamente habando, de acuerdo a los estándares Humanos

- ¿? – Serena le dirige una mirada extrañada - ¿podrías repetirlo en un idioma que yo pueda entender? 

- Olvídelo – suspira la joven en resignación

- Y a todo esto no se si puedo confiar en él – exclama Sailor Moon, aunque sin verdadera desconfianza, ella era confiada por naturaleza y le era difícil tener recelo de alguien - ni siquiera se quien o que eres

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti y no me quejo

- Esto empieza a producirme jaqueca – exclama la sailor del tiempo, que para estas alturas la habitación empezaba a darle vueltas, no había comido nada desde que llego, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

- Eres muy necea, debiste quedarte un rato más en la cama como te lo sugerí – se queja Daniel – aun estabas débil para dar tanta vuelta, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar, la terquedad es casi un requisito para ser un ser oscuro, y yo estoy seguro que hubieras encajado bien en el grupo de haber llegado antes, lo que me extraña es lo relajada que estas, me parece que normalmente eres más desconfiada

- Hmp – esa fue toda su respuesta, ¿Desconfiada? Claro que era desconfiada, pero si algo había aprendido en ese lugar de acuerdo al poco tiempo que había estado es que todos tenían su poco de locos, ninguno era en realidad de fiar, si empezaba a desconfiar terminaría paranoica

"Somos muchos los que tratamos de subsistir" – le había dicho Daniel poco después de haber partido – "todos tienen intereses diferentes y nadie es completamente malo, simplemente cada quien tiene sus razones, pero es difícil saberlo cuando solo se ve un lado, la única verdad es que estamos atrapados, solo es cuestión de intereses"

Otro temblor le hizo olvidar por completo lo que estaba pensando, esta vez la sacudida era más fuerte que las anteriores, luego empezó a hacer calor, frió, calor, para luego soplar un fuerte viento que los tira a todos al suelo

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunta Serena de manera asustada

- No te preocupes, es común – exclama Gabriel – ocurre al menos dos veces al año, pasamos por un pequeño cambio de velocidad

- ¿Cambio de velocidad? – pregunta Serena de manera extrañada - ¿Qué significa?

- Olvídalo – exclama Ángel – es muy complicado para explicarlo en cortas palabras

- Algo no esta bien – exclama Daniel, el cual examinaba todo como si buscara algún sonido

Esta afirmación dejo extrañados a muchos, algo que no entendió Serena, después de todo nada en ese lugar estaba bien, pero si un habitante de ese lugar lo decía, es que debía ser algo realmente serio

- Una muralla a caído – Exclama Malcom como si nada – es por la zona donde entrenaban antes los seres oscuros, si no se dan prisa Leonor les ganara la partida, eso si tienen suerte y Derek no llega primero

Serena no entendía que quería decir eso, pero por la reacción en los ojos de los niños debía ser algo grabe, Daniel solo mantenía una actitud neutral, mientras parecía examinar cual era el mejor camino

Ami no estaba segura si la solución que habían tomado era la mejor, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, después de haber sido atacados por un ejercito de Zombis, jamás volvería a ver una película de terror sobre Zombis, esa experiencia había sido casi aterradora sobre todo la parte donde casi la entierran viva, solo igualado con el vuelo de las arpías, no tenia idea que en un lugar como ese podrían existir ese tipo de criaturas, es más ni siquiera creía que existían, las había visto en libros de mitología, al final habían escapado gracias a las habilidades de Luis al convertirse en Dragón, y aunque eso pareció llamar más la atención, al final lograron escapar con vida, aunque sanos y salvos no era el termino apropiado

Se las habían ingeniado para entrar a la fuerza destruyendo una de las paredes, en cuanto entraron la grieta se cerro, pero ahora no se encontraban en el mejor lugar de la tierra

- Cuando dijiste un castillo de ilusiones no me esperaba esto – reclama el chico mientras trata de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse – este lugar es un desierto, el agua es ácida, y puedo jurar que el olor que viene de la tierra es azufre

- Eso sin mencionar el incesante calor – el chico todavía trataba de adivinar como Ami podía hablar tan calmada en momentos de tan alta tensión 

Habían acabado en un desierto, lleno de montañas, y lo peor es que solo se miraban más y más montañas, completamente árido, se habían topado con un manantial y resulto ser agua ácida, la suerte era que por el momento no tenían sed

- Y lo peor de todo es que esto no acaba – sigue reclamando el chico – tengo el presentimiento de que algo que nos quiera comer saldrá de un momento a otro, ya se de donde viene el nombre, es una ilusión salir con vida de este lugar

- Según mi computadora hay una salida cerca de aquí, justo en esa dirección – exclama señalando una llanura – si seguimos recto estoy segura que encontraremos algo

El joven iba a asentir cuando sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, al ver al cielo nota que este estaba lleno de nubes negras, parecía que pronto llovería

- Al menos la lluvia refrescara un poco

- Yo no seria tan optimista – declara la sailor – según mis datos, esa no es agua ordinaria, es agua ácida altamente toxica, si nos quedamos aquí no la contaremos por mucho tiempo

- Esto es perfecto, ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? 

- Si, empezara a llover en exactamente 2 minutos, si corremos el agua nos alcanzara en tres minutos, será mejor empezar – exclama la chica y de inmediato corre hacia el lugar señalado

- Perfecto – exclama con ironía mientras trata de alcanzar a la chica – ni que estuviera entrenando para la maratón, yo y mi curiosidad, pero por algo dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato

***************************************:*************************************

¿Cuál seria la palabra correcta para describir como se sentía, ¿Dolor? Si, sentía dolor, pero no entendía por que, ¿Tristeza? Si, una tristeza que invadía su alma, junto con una sensación de soledad y vació, pero aun no sabia que lo provocaba, abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir que la fuerza volvía a su cuerpo y ya podía despertar, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho, todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe, y no sabia como sentirse

_¿Debo recordar?_

_No, debo olvidar_

_El pasado a veces es la clave del futuro_

_El pasado puede ser causa de sufrimiento_

_Olvidar_

_¿Olvidar que?_

- Mina, ¿Estas bien? – le pregunta el gato, quien no se había separado de la chica ni un instante – no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba

- ¿Artemis? – pregunta reconociendo la voz del gato - ¿qué paso? Me refiero a después de que me desmaye

- No fue un simple desmayo, te diste un golpe muy fuerte, fue una suerte que no te lastimáste ningún nervio, estaba muy preocupado por ti, temí que estuvieras días inconsciente

- No te preocupes, ya vez que la diosa del amor es realmente muy fuerte – exclama tratando de sonar entusiasta, y fallando miserablemente

- Si, pero eso no evita que me preocupe, eres mi mejor amiga, no me gustaría que te pasara nada

- Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho, ¿No es verdad? Hace mucho fuiste mi único amigo, y parece que otra vez todo vuelve a comenzar – exclama mientras su atención en el horizonte, el cual podía apreciarse desde la ventana del hospital

_Recordar_

_Olvidar_

_¿Por qué recordar algo que hace daño?_

_Porque debe ser superado_

_¿Qué es lo que debo recordar?_

Artemis quería alegar algo, decirle que no era lo mismo que cuando estaban en Londres, Mina estaba pasando por una especie de depresión, y con lo ultimo que estaba pasando el muro que ella había forjado a su alrededor se había hecho más resistente, no sabia que decir, y recordaba vagamente como una situación muy similar se había dado en la luna, ¿cómo había terminado? A si, el asunto quedo inconcluso con la destrucción del reino de la Luna, esa no parecía ser una buena solución

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta finalmente la sailor, al menos esa pregunta era fácil de contestar

- En el hospital, tu seguro debe ser muy bueno por que a pesar de ser una lesión leve te han tratado como una reina

- ¿Cómo hallaron mi carnet de seguro? No me acuerdo haberlo llevado, y si, es muy bueno, mi padre insistió mucho en que debía tenerlo – esto ultimo lo dijo apenas en un murmullo de tristeza, pero suficiente para ser entendido por el gato

- Lo llevabas en tu bolso pequeño, en el que transportas tus papeles de identificación 

- Si, claro, se me había olvidado – su tono era tan deprimido que no trato de disfrazarlo – Artemis, ¿qué paso con mi pluma de transformación? Cuando mis poderes desaparecieron a pesar de estar inconsciente, sentí algo diferente, como si tuviera la sensación de haber perdido mis poderes para siempre

- Bueno, para siempre es algo un poco extremista – exclama nerviosamente el gato

- Dime la verdad Artemis, te prometo no saltar por la ventana, total, no hay ningún enemigo de momento ¿qué paso? no se que pasa cuando se quiebran, es más, no sabia que se podían quebrar

Artemis no sabía por donde comenzar a explicar, por lo que opto por lo más sencillo, enseñar los restos de lo que antes había sido su amuleto de transformación, del cual solo quedaban pedazos

- Parece que no quedo nada – exclama Mina examinándolos, pero algo llamo su atención, una piedra, una pequeña piedra, azul como un zafiro, brillante, sujetada por una fina cadena que parecía de oro

- ¿Y esta piedra? – pregunta mientras la examina con cuidado

- Es una larga historia, nació del núcleo y esencia del mismo planeta Venus, única en su tipo, es un conecte que permite usar la magia con mayor facilidad y el control de tu elemento, aunque ese poder nace del interior de la sailor esta joya ayuda a que sea más fácil, como también guarda el traje y equipo de la sailor, a sido usada por generaciones desde que han nacido las sailor scout, no es la única, cada sailor tiene la propia, excepto la luna, que en su caso usan el  cristal de plata el cual es mucho más poderoso – Artemis sigue explicando a la chica, esa historia era larga, pero era la mejor manera de distraer su atención

***************************:*****************************

Lita corría hacia el restaurante, hoy solo tenia jornada de la tarde pero se estaba retrasando, no creía que Andrew la regañara pero tampoco le gustaba llegar tarde, a pesar de que el motivo había sido un motivo de fuerza mayor, ¿Y como no iba a serlo? Esa energía que sintió en la mañana la tiro prácticamente al suelo y nadie pareció notarlo, fue como un choque, y lo peor de todo es que aun no tenia idea si había sido su imaginación o no, ya que no había localizado ninguna de las chicas, estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando choco contra alguien en una esquina

- Ouch – se queja el chico que cayo al suelo – fíjate por donde caminas – le reclama mientras empieza a recoger los papeles que se le cayeron – un camión como tu debería tener más cuidado, o al menos luces de precaución

Al chico no le callo muy bien ese encuentro, llevaba varios papeles en el fólder los cuales se salieron y muchos de ellos terminaron en el lodo, y para saciar su frustración hizo lo de siempre, molestar a aquella persona que se interpone en su camino

- Lo siento – se disculpa automáticamente también desde el suelo, el impacto los tiro a ambos, pero se enoja cuando su cerebro analizo las palabras - ¿Cómo que camión? Ni que estuviera gorda, en todo caso tu deberías fijarte por donde corres

Lita nota que el chico tenia ojos verdes, que hubiera catalogado de lindos de no ser por la situación,  cabello castaño claro medio rebelde, un par de centímetros más alto que ella, y eso que era alto, pero claro ella tenia una estatura mayor a los chicos normales, complexión delgada, pero no podía fiarse mucho de su fuerza, si la tiro a ella es que no era ordinario ni débil, no por nada era llamada la chica hércules desde primaria

- Si no lo digo por gorda, más que elefante envistes como rinoceronte, deberías ir a probar suerte asiendo el papel de toro, aunque pobres de los toreros

- Para que lo sepas mal educado yo soy una dama – dice tratando de mantener el control - y da gracias de que lo sea por que si no

- Me atacarías como una fiera salvaje – se ríe el chico – y en lo de dama lo dudo mucho, por que para su información usted es dura como un muro y una dama se supone que debe ser frágil

- ¿Qué insinúa? ¿Qué las mujeres no tenemos derecho a ser fuertes? – este chico le estaba colmando la paciencia, esta era de esas que miraba a un chico guapo y no le hallaba ningún parecido al chico que le rompió el corazón 

- Si, pero algunas llegan al extremo de mari machas como creo este es el caso

Lita ya estaba a punto de darle algo, golpear al engreído parecía buena idea pero eso no le ayudaba mucho a su punto de vista, ¿Por qué esta situación le parecía tan familiar?

- Zack, deja de molestar a la señorita si no quieres que le cuente la situación a tus padres – recrimina una tercera voz que hizo olvidar a la joven por un momento su enfado, "Que guapo, tiene la misma mirada que el chico que me rompió el corazón" pensó mientras observaba al joven 

- Pero Kevin, solo digo la verdad – trato de defenderse, haciendo recordar a Lita todo su enfado y con creces – y no crees que ya estoy mayor para que le andes contando a mis padres, no estoy en primaria

- Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño – luego dirige su atención a Lita - ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ¿No se lastimo?

- No, no a sido nada, muchas gracias – contesta medio embobada

El otro mira la escena con fastidio 

- ¿Y a mi no me preguntas? Este toro pudo matarme, que tal si hubiéramos estado más cerca de la calle y me arrolla un auto, pude quedar lesionado gravemente – exagera el chico y hasta con mímica, Lita no sabia si enojarse o reírse por su excesiva dramatización

- Perdónelo – se disculpa el otro – esta medio loco, no sabemos si se habrá accidentado de pequeño o lo cambiaron en el hospital, pero con todo es muy querido en la familia – ante esta explicación Lita suelta una ligera carcajada y el otro lo mira con enojo

- Ja ja, que divertido, riéndose a mis espaldas, pobre de mi, y luego dicen que yo no soy la victima

- No es a tu espalda dado que estas presente primo, además, ¿Qué no tenias algo que hacer? – le recuerda, esto le cayo como balde de agua fría al chico y al instante solo quedaba una nube de humo en el lugar donde había estado 

- Creo que yo también voy tarde, tenia que estar en la cafetería desde hace unos minutos – se disculpa la joven – a sido un placer

- Kevin, y ese loco es mi primo, se llama Zack, no es tan molesto en ocasiones, pero a veces escoge victimás y no hay poder  de Dios que lo haga comportarse bien, espero que lo disculpe – "A mi parecer es un cretino" pensaba la joven pero no le iba a decir eso al joven, el cual era muy distinto a su primo, y curiosamente, no sabia por que ese nombre se le hacia familiar,¿De donde lo habrá escuchado? ¿y que importaba? El joven al frente era todo un ejemplar, se parecía al chico que le había roto el corazón

- No hay problema, mi nombre es Lita

- Es curioso, usted me parece conocida de alguna parte –dice más para él que para la joven –va a la cafetería que esta aquí cerca, yo también yo por ahí, ¿Podría acompañarla? Me gustaría compensar de alguna manera este mal rato

- Ho no, no a sido su culpa – le resta importancia – pero por mi no hay problema – accede sin hacerse de rogar, normalmente hay que suplicar que un chico la invite, por no decir que nunca la invitan

Derek había sentido la entrada del sello, esto era realmente interesante, si bien ayudaban en sus planes, también les plantearía un pequeño dilema moral al grupo

- Un sello a regresado, insisto en que deberíamos traerle –exclama un joven robusto, de cabellera rojiza completamente enmarañada, y una mirada llena de malicia

- No se para que te precipitas Jacob – contesta el que todavía mantenía el titulo de líder, Derek era una persona poderosa, inteligente, pero tan despreocupada que le exasperaba, parecía que lo que más le importaba en el mundo era ver como crecían las rosas del jardín – Ellos lo cuidaran por nosotros, recuerda que su bienestar es lo más importante

- ¿Y si no es así? – pregunta con duda – es un sello, si Leonor lo encuentra primero lo matara sin dudar

- Y si Ángela o Daniel llegan primero lo cuidaran por nosotros, y conociendo a esos dos como lo he hecho hasta ahora eso es lo que pasara – contesta viendo el hermoso rosal

- Razón de más para ir y tenderles una emboscada cuando traten de alcanzar a los chicos 

- Eso seria inútil, pero si quieres has lo que te plazca – contesta dándole la espalda, y acariciaba un pequeño gatito negro - ¿Extrañas a la chica? – un maullido en respuesta, el pareció entender por que asintió – si, muy hermosa, y muy pura, es una pena 

Otro maullido calmado del gatito negro, a Derek no parecía importarle la impresión que causaba en el otro, por ser una persona demásiado despreocupada, y sabia que Jacob, Alexis, y otros querían quitarle el liderato, y si no lo hacían era por que le tenían miedo, podía verse tranquilo, pero los que lo habían intentado todavía estaban sufriendo por su osadía, si había algo que Derek no aguantaba era la traición, si alguien quería ser líder tenia que dejar el grupo primero y formar uno por su cuenta, o atenerse a sufrir las consecuencias 

- No se por que le permites tantas libertades – se queja una chica observando el lugar donde se había ido Jacob

- Samaria, querida hermana – le saluda Derek, no eran hermanos en realidad pero los seis habían tenido una relación como si lo fueran -  no te preocupes, si el tonto desea morir, ese es su problema

- Estas muy seguro de que morirá antes de querer apuñalarte por la espalda como los otros 

- Si, el octavo sello esta en los territorios de los seres oscuros, ellos tienen cierta ventaja en ese lugar, se encargaran de él – exclama viendo las rosas

- Eliari y Sonia se han escapado 

- Lo supuse – contesta en un suspiro – con ellas ya son cuatro

- Al menos nuestras hermanas son libres, eso es algo para celebrar, nosotros perdimos esa capacidad hace mucho en aquel primer enfrentamiento contra Ángela y los otros, no se que hechizo utilizo esa hada para impedir que nosotros saliéramos, pero tengo una duda ¿por qué no querías que Eliari se fuera? 

- Eliari es algo temperamental, pero en el fondo es bastante centrada – contesta en un suspiro – no se, tal vez por que no tengo idea de cómo actuara siendo ella la mayor temo que su deseo de venganza nuble su juicio, pero confió en que Liza y Mere sepan controlarla, sobre todo liza, a propósito como esta nuestro pequeño espía

- Muy bien, cobarde como siempre pero es increíble todo lo que nos puede decir, ningún de ellos puede imaginar que tienen semejante traidor frente a sus narices, a este paso obtendremos las coordenadas de su refugio en poco tiempo, será un gran golpe, el anterior lo fallamos por que Daniel no estaba y encontró una manera de sacarlos, pero esta vez será diferente

- Claro que si hermanita, este juego terminara pronto, creo que el siguiente sello es el de la biblioteca

- Exacto, ¿será después de ese ataque? ¿dejaras que destruyan ese sello?

- Claro que no, fue una apuesta, ¿recuerdas? Pondré mis mejores defensas, estaremos listos para recibirlos, pero Leonor también esperara eso y trataran de urdir un plan muy bueno, si convences a nuestro espía de darnos esos datos les tendremos una pequeña sorpresa

- No te preocupes, cuenta con ello – contesta la chica con una sonrisa – yo la haré hablar

Serena se encontraba justo en la entrada de una gran cueva, Daniel los había conducido por una gran variedad de pasajes que la dejaron mareada, finalmente habían llegado, al área donde entrenaban los seres oscuros

- ¿Qué hay en esta cueva? – pregunta la princesa de la luna, al observar que a pesar de ser sellada, no era oscura - ¿por qué brilla tanto? ¿qué la ilumina?

- ¿No haces muchas preguntas? – se queja Gabriel, pero se calla al por la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano

- Es natural que pregunte Gabriel – le recuerda Ángel – si tu fueras a su mundo serias igual o más curiosa, y no tengo idea de cómo brilla la cueva, nunca había estado aquí antes

- ¿Nunca? – pregunta extrañada la princesa de la luna – Creí que conocían todo el castillo

- Este lugar era parte donde antes entrenaban los seres oscuros – le responde Setsuna, ella y Daniel ya iban bastante adelante – Ángel nunca entreno en estas cuevas y tampoco Gabriel, el grupo no lo permitió

- ¿Por qué? Y a todo esto, ¿cómo es que lo sabes? – le recrimina Serena, ya era demásiado esto de que hasta Setsuna supiera más que ella

- Lo vi en una pintura – contesta como si fuera lo más obvio, pero continua al ver la mirada quejosa de la princesa – toda la historia del castillo y sus habitantes fue plasmada en las pinturas, y las pinturas están en todo el castillo, solo hay que poner un poco de atención

- Si claro – se bufa la princesa, la verdad es que ella miraba pinturas y no veía nada especial, pero Setsuna tenia una mayor capacidad de observación, ¿Eso quería decir que era una distraída? Bueno, no seria la primera vez que pensaran eso 

- Pero aun no han contestado mi pregunta – recuerda Serena

- Es el agua – contesta Daniel – de alguna manera ilumina la cueva, es agua, pero también le fue agregado otro liquido que es menos denso y que brilla, flota formando una capa, y la luz rebota en las rocas lo que provoca este efecto, si quieres saber más detalles pregúntale a Cesar, lleva años estudiando los métodos de Rich, aunque no esperes milagros

- ¿Quién es Rich? 

- Lo dicho es una preguntona 

- Gabriel – la vuelve a regañar su hermano 

- Lo siento, es la verdad – se queja la niña, pero fue tan bajo que apenas se escucho

A Serena le había encantado la imagen del agua, y más cuando el resplandor chocaba con las rocas lo que producía un reflejo similar al de un arco iris, apenas había un camino para caminar, ya que el agua cada vez parecía adueñarse de más y más camino, la profundidad del agua no era mucha, a lo más 10 centímetros, parecía una tentación a tocarla, ¿Seria helada? ¿Fresca? Tenia demásiada curiosidad, pero Gabriel se le adelanto, y con la curiosidad propia de las niñas pequeñas estaba a punto de tocar el agua cuando una voz la detuvo

- Si no deseas morir ahogada será mejor que no la toques – exclama la voz de Daniel sin siquiera voltearse, mirando cuidadosamente el camino

- Pero si no es profundo – alega la niña – y tengo sangre de sirena, no creo que muera ahogada

- Aun una sirena puede morir cuando la corriente del agua es fuerte – le contesta Daniel igual de indiferente 

- Aun así no es profundo – esta vez es Ángel el que mira el agua con curiosidad, no parecía muy peligrosa, y más con tan poca profundidad, apenas llegaba al tobillo de Gabriel

- No me crees lanza esta rama al agua – exclama mientras recoge una rama que estaba en el suelo – pero si te arrastra la sueltas de inmediato

El chico obedeció, y para su sorpresa en cuanto la punta de la rama toco el agua, esta empezó a ser jalada, como si una fuerza estuviera tirando de ella de tal modo que tubo que soltarla de inmediato para evitar ser arrastrado por ella, y en cuestión de segundos la rama había desaparecido arrastrada por la corriente

- ¿a dónde va? – pregunta Setsuna, al notar como era arrastrada - ¿Hacia un cause más grande?

- Si, este es solo un charco, el nivel del agua seguirá subiendo con forme avancemos, el mayor peligro por el momento de estas cuevas es el agua, lo demás es seguro, claro si no tomás en cuenta la estreches, por algo se le llamo las cuevas remolino

- Entonces el lago principal, el que tiene la mayor profundidad, esta formado principalmente de remolinos, una trampa mortal para el que caiga

- Perceptiva como siempre

- ¿Cuánto es la mayor profundidad del agua?

- Solo 15 metros, es lo más profundo a lo que a llegado, iniciando con 10 centímetros como te habrás dado cuenta

- Si este es un lugar de entrenamiento para los seres oscuros, ¿Qué hacían en este lugar? 

- ¿No lo imaginas? En este lugar es donde aprendimos a nadar –Si, eso era justo lo que la sailor se había imaginado

- Me imagino que habrá sido tan agradable como aprender en los lagos congelados de Plutón – exclama la sailor del tiempo, restando importancia a la situación 

 Ami y Luis examinaban el camino, estaban en una cueva, de eso no cabía la menor duda, y estaban parados en un risco, pero abajo no había tierra ni roca, si no una especie de lago, el agua formaba grandes remolinos que parecían ser capaces de arrastrar a  cualquiera a su interior

- Este lugar es el más extraño que he visto en mi vida – exclama el joven al ver como el brillo del agua chocaba en las rocas

- Digo lo mismo, y eso que he conocido muchos – Ami pensaba que el único lugar que tal vez podría rivalizar con este era la puerta del tiempo, ese camino podía ser una pesadilla para quien lo transitara – veamos por donde seria la salida - saca su computadora, analizando cada estructura

Luís la deja hacer, mientras examina caminando al sentido contrario de la chica, por alguna razón todo le parecía extrañamente familiar, de manera muy vaga, sentía un ligero toque de nostalgia, de pronto sintió como algo lo empujaba contra la pared y luego algo filudo y helado cerca de su cuello

Al levantar la vista la sorpresa de Luís fue enorme, no solo por que la persona que lo había tirado era una chica, parecía solo un poco mayor que el ¿cuánto tendría? ¿25 años? Pero la sorpresa no era por ser una chica, y una chica que usara la ropa más atrevida y pegada que hubiera visto, bueno, no era totalmente cierto, en las fiestas de la playa las chicas usaban una ropa que bueno, mejor no pensar en eso, pero esta chica era diferente, por alguna razón le parecía una figura vagamente familiar

- Disculpa, ¿Te molestaría retirar tu espada de mi cuello? – pregunta tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible cuando se esta literalmente entre la espada y la pared, siendo amenazado por lo que parecía una diosas griega, podría haber competido contra Venus en belleza, pero la mirada de odio que le dirigía no le ayudaba mucho 

Por un momento le dio cierto parecido a Xena, una princesa guerrera con estada, traje de cuero y todo, solo le faltaba el látigo 

- Si, me molestaría mucho – exclama acercando aun más la espada – después de tantos años y tienes la desfachatez de aparecer de nuevo en el castillo – exclama con una voz terriblemente tranquila y fría que no presagiaba nada bueno

- Disculpa pero que yo sepa nunca he estado en este lugar, a no ser que de pequeño y mis padres no me dijeran pero sinceramente lo dudo, y segundo, nunca había conocido a nadie con un pelo tan largo, ¿No te molesta? A de ser incomodo para caminar, y el color verde alga es algo extraño, aunque combina con tus ojos – para asombro del joven, estas palabras lograron sacar una media sonrisa en la joven

- Distinto cuerpo pero mismás mañas, ya me imaginaba que ese carácter se heredaba – si, el chico era idéntico a su padre, por suerte no contaba con la astucia de este o si no seria un verdadero problema, pero definitivamente las mismás mañas – no creo equivocarme, los mismos ojos, las mismás costumbres, y la misma energía

- ¿Me he perdido de algo? Por que no entiendo nada y esta situación empieza a ser incomoda

- debería de matarte en este momento, uno de los traidores, el octavo sello – exclama acercando más su espada, si eso era posible – aun no se como te sacaron del castillo, pero me imagino que Ángela tendría algo que ver, después de todo era tu madre – ahora si que el joven no entendía nada

Leonor estaba dispuesta a atravesar al joven, con la poca luz que había no podía verlo bien, pero tenia que ser él, era la misma energía, no podía haber otra explicación, pero otra presencia la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Con una increíble muestra de reflejos, Leonor evado al ser que la pensaba atacar por la espalda usando su espada como escudo, pero el choque fue tan fuerte que la espada se soltó de sus manos y cayo al suelo, aquello que lo atacaba parecía una especie de lagarto 

- Jacob – reconoció al hombre frente a ella

- Leonor, valla sorpresa encontrarte sola, una muy agradable, una excelente – no pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda provocado por una descarga de energía

- Ella no esta sola Jacob – exclama la voz de un joven saliendo de las sombras

- Alus, te dije que no te entrometieras – le grita Leonor, claro que ella siempre le gritaba cuando se arriesgaba de más, aun rara vez necesitaba un motivo para enojarse con él   – esta es mi pelea

- No te preocupes, no me involucrare si no deseas – le contesta de manera pacifica

Luis no entendía lo que pasaba, solo observaba como de pronto ese lugar se convirtió en un mini escenario de batalla, y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Ami? 

Ami había tratado de rastrear las presencias, pero era casi imposible modificar la computadora sin que esta se confundiera con la gran cantidad de energía que envolvía el castillo

Había volteado al escuchar el escándalo, no entendía bien la situación, solo observaba que dos personas, sin motivos claramente definidos para ella, tenían una especie de duelo con espadas y con poderes que manejaban con gran velocidad

La sailor observaba la escena con impotencia, se sentía realmente inútil, y esa pluma de transformación no servia, no podía transformarse, tal vez tenia algo que ver con el campo de energía que tenia el castillo, y pensando en eso, esa energía le estaba robando la propia y estaba plenamente consiente de eso, a este paso moriría en cuestión de 48 horas, y empezaría a sentir los efectos en 7 horas, claro no era algo que le agradaba, pero siendo una genio tenia que mantenerse centrada, no iba a entrar en pánico

Ami empezó a ver solo desde que la espada de la joven voló por los aires, y después se inicia una lucha de poderes, solo a sus enemigos había visto usar el poder de esa manera, que naturalidad para lanzar ataques de energía, no necesitaban conjuros ni danzas, simplemente llamaban la energía y atacaban de una manera extremadamente rápida

Según pareció, el hombre que peleaba con la joven iba perdiendo, pero la situación cambio cuando se transformo en un gran monstruo, seguramente por que se desespero en la batalla, la nueva criatura era una especie de murciélago, con pecho de un orangután, y cabeza de serpiente

No estaba segura ni en que bando estar, por lo que decidió no actuar, no conocía a ninguno de los dos contrincantes, pero todo cambio cuando esa cosa había atrapado a Luis, usándolo como escudo para que la chica no atacara

- Estas equivocado si crees que eso me detendrá – se burla Leonor – a mi me conviene matarlo

- ¿Y los demás estarán de acuerdo?  - se burla la criatura

- Leo espera – le detiene Alus – Daniel no estará muy contento si lo matas 

Pero no bien hubo terminado de hablar cuando Luis se las había ingeniado para darle una buena patada en el estomago, el dolor inesperado hizo que el monstruo se arqueara y soltara al joven, el no estaba dispuesto a hacer el papel de doncella indefensa, por lo que una vez tocado el suelo le dio otro golpe en la espinilla haciéndolo caer

- Esto me las pagaras, no importa si eres o no un sello – dice mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos de ira, Luis solo se encogió de hombros, no era una criatura que lo inquietara de sobremanera, no podía ser peor que su tío

Ami nota que el monstruo estaba a punto de acatar a su amigo con la cola, bien, ya era mucho de observar, con o sin la transformación ella era una sailor y tenia que pelear,  por lo que salió de su escondite, lanzándole una piedra con gran puntería en los ojos

- Su punto débil son los ojos – le grita Ami a Luis – golpéalo en la cabeza

- Gran idea, ¿con que? – pregunta con gran sarcasmo – por si no te has fijado no tengo arma

No tuvieron mucho tiempo de actuar cuando aquello logro capturarlos a los dos, y ambos chicos estaban atrapados en sus garras

Claro que la criatura no cometería el mismo error, y por más que pataleaban, golpeaban y retorcían, los mantenía alejados, esto hasta que Ami se le ocurrió usar el ultimo método, y arriesgándose a morir envenenada lo mordió con fuerza, ensartando sus hermosos dientes blancos en aquella piel que a pesar de parecer dura, no tenia muy buena coraza, esto no ayudo al humor de la criatura la cual grito de dolor

Estaba furioso, ¿cómo una criatura tan inferior se atrevía a hacerle eso? Tenia que morir de la forma más dolorosa por su atrevimiento, y sin soltarla la apretó con más fuerza, para ahogarla poco a poco

- Deberíamos ayudarles – se preocupa Alus 

- Para que – contesta la chica con desgana – no se ni para que vinieron, no es mi obligación ayudarles

Alus a veces no sabia si Leo solo estaba probando las habilidades y el valor de ambos, o realmente lo decía en serio, la chica podía ser tan fría en ocasiones que hasta daba miedo, negó con la cabeza, a veces a Leonor se le pasaba la mano con los extraños

- ¿Te aplastare pequeña rata? – la chica no dice nada, parecía que se había rendido por que estaba en una especie de trance

- Déjala maldito monstruo – le grita el chico, aunque no estaba en mejor posición que la sailor, le gustaría pensar en algo efectivo de no ser por que se estaba ahogando también – muy valiente para pelear con niñas, deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño

- A si, con quien, ¿tu? – se burla, una voz dentro de su cabeza le recordó que su deber era mantenerlo vivo, una idea que deseaba desechar, ¿Notarían si lo llevaba algo maltratado? No era necesario llevarlo en una pieza, con que este vivo vasta

- Tienes razón, un ser tan apestoso y horripilante no tiene igual, aunque de hablar de cerebros hasta los escarabajos estarían en un nivel más avanzado 

Si iba a contestar tal vez ni Jacob lo hubiera sabido, había algo extraño en la situación, un símbolo extraño apareció en la frente de la chica, y ella movía los labios susurrando algo

- A...agua, viento, fu...fuerza 

- ¿Agua? ¿Acaso la princesita tiene sed? – fue interrumpido por otra aura, la de Luis parecía crecer con rapidez y lo golpeo con fuerza

La criatura pierde el equilibrio y suelta a ambas victimás, Luis no supo como se las arreglo para saltar y alcanzar a tomar a Ami antes de que cayera al suelo, la chica parecía desmayada

- Ami, ¿Estas bien? Rayos, sabia que no debí haberte traído, esto era una pésima idea

- Chiquillos insolentes me las – no pudo terminar la oración por que Ami se levanto rápidamente con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y ese símbolo en su frente brillaba con más poder

- Por el poder mercurio – no era un grito, era más una especie de rezo – Espirales de Agua

El aura de la chica empezó a brillar con fuerza, y grandes espirales de agua aparecieron de la nada atacando, era algo asombroso y a la vez majestuosos, grandes remolinos de agua salieron de la nada, y atacaron directamente al monstruo, desestabilizándolo, pero el suelo donde estaban parados era inestable, y estaban demásiado cerca de la orilla, de pronto el suelo había prácticamente desaparecido y estaban cayendo ambos chicos al abismó de agua con monstruo incluido

Serena y compañía estaban recién entrando al lugar donde se desarrollaba el combate, pero estaban demásiado lejos para que algo se identificara completamente

- ¿Qué esta haciendo Ami en este lugar? – escucha Serena murmurar a Setsuna, y por un instante su corazón se detiene, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿había dicho Ami? ¿La Ami que conocía? Bueno, no conocía muchas Ami pero, no era posible

- Pero, no puede ser – exclama Serena de manera incrédula pero reconoce a la chica – Ami, es imposible, no puede estar aquí, seguro escuche mal o me confundí 

No le quedo mucho tiempo para observarla cuando esa extraña criatura termina de caer arrastrando a la sailor de mercurio con él, todo pasa en cámara lenta para Serena, donde la chica cae lentamente hasta perderse de vista en las profundidades del agua, si, era Ami, no podía equivocarse, la sombra de la chica cayo en un estupendo clavado dentro del agua

- AMI – grita la chica, intenta lanzarse pero Setsuna la sujeta con fuerza – déjame, era Ami, tengo que ayudarla

- Ahogada no resolverá nada, si cae en esas aguas de seguro morirá – en eso tenia que darle la razón a Ángel, ya de por si era pésima en natación, entonces su atención se fija en el grupo 

- ¿Qué no piensan hacer nada? ¿Solo van a observar? – decide reclamar a los presentes, pero se notaba un tono desesperado

- Yo apenas se nadar – le contesta Gabriel – y esta muy alto, apenas veo algo, y mi hermano es bueno en natación pero no tanto – lógicamente eso no tranquilizo a la princesa, y Daniel estaba al otro lado fuera de su vista ¿en que momento se había alejado?

Ami era buena nadadora, pero esas corrientes era superior a sus fuerzas, la presión del agua era demásiada y la arrastraba al fondo, eso la desespero, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente, el aire se le acababa y sentía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, pero, ¿esa era la manera correcta de morir? Claro que no, morir de esa manera era algo que no tenia cabida en su mente, era algo ridículo, y ni siquiera había encontrado a Serena, aunque abría jurado que escucho su voz

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Ven algo? – la voz de Serena estaba cargada de temor, si no fuera por que Setsuna la tenia bien sujeta se hubiera lanzado al agua

- Nada, tal vez ya se ahogaron – Exclama Leonor de manera fría e indiferente

- Leo – le reprende Alus

- ¿Qué?, es la verdad, y con suerte el chico se muere también – era obvio para Daniel y para Alus que la chica todavía estaba enojada, sobre todo al recordar los eventos del pasado, pero eso no justificaba sus actos

- Será mejor que la saques – solicita Alus – o si no la princesa de la luna le dará algo

- ¿Tengo que? 

- Leo – le dice en forma de reproche

- Esta bien – acepta a regañadientes

Y de un increíble picado, se lanzo a las profundidades del agua sin preocuparse por quitarse las botas o algo de ropa, pronto estaba fuera de la vista

- Ya se fue ¿No vas a bajar también? – le pregunta Alus a Daniel

- Es tan obvia mi intención – le responde este, mientras este si se quita los artículos más incómodos para nadar

- Obvio, podría ser tu hijo, pero Leo no estará contenta

- Por suerte estarás tu para calmarla

- ¿Crees que debamos decirles que para morir ahogado en este lugar tarda tres veces más que en el agua normal – y es que el agua tenia propiedades mágicas, como también gran cantidad de oxigeno, pero aun así no era un gran consuelo morir más lentamente

- No, déjales que sufran un poco – exclama antes de lanzarse también al agua

Alus solo observa como ambos desaparecen con un suspiro de frustración, a pesar de todo su duro entrenamiento, más de la mitad de su vida la paso en la cama de un hospital, no era tan fuerte o ágil como sus compañeros, y eso también le había ganado el titulo del peor esgrimista del castillo, aunque su poder lo compensaba, y casi todo su entrenamiento fue mental, lo que no quería decir que fue mejor o peor que el resto

Ami aun seguía buscando un punto donde apoyarse, pero era imposible, cuanto más intentaba subir, más era arrastrada, y eso que todavía no había tocado fondo, su instinto de supervivencia se estaba avivando a cada momento, la insignia de mercurio brillaba todavía en su frente y el agua empezaba a remolinarse a su alrededor, empezando a obedecer a la princesa de mercurio, pero estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, ¿Hubiera podido salir viva de allí sola? Quizás nunca lo sabría, por que en ese instante alguien la toma por la cintura y la conduce a la superficie con una habilidad magistral que jamás en nadie había conocido, pero no podía distinguir quien era, solo que era una persona, y una mujer por la forma de sus manos, fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente

Serena había decidido bajar a la orilla del agua donde supuestamente saldrían a flote, mira con impaciencia, nota que la primera persona en salir se acercarse a la orilla, es Daniel, quien había logrado sacar a un muchacho, el cual había perdido la conciencia, Daniel se levanta de inmediato y se seca mágicamente como si no hubiera pasado nada

Otra figura emerge del agua, traía a Ami la cual estaba inconsciente también y para la princesa de la luna era como si el alma le hubiera regresado al cuerpo al notar que respiraba con normalidad y dio un suspiro de alivio, pero nota algo extraño en la manera de nadar de Leonor, ningún humano podía moverse en esas aguas de esa manera, a Daniel le dificulto bastante llegar ahí, pero ella se movía con demásiada maestría, era obvio que conociera bien esas aguas y donde estaba cada remolino y cada peligro, pero aun así era humanamente imposible

- Es una sirena – escucha decir a Setsuna, notando la aleta – nunca imagine que fuera una Sirena

- ¿Una Sirena? – pregunta extrañada, le parecía que la chica era un unicornio, no una Sirena - ¿Creí que era un unicornio?

Alus se asoma para tomar a la inconciente chica, para que Leonor pueda transformarse de nuevo a su forma humana y salir a tierra  firme, aunque casi se cae por la presión del agua logra salir sin contratiempo

- Su madre era una Sirena, su padre un unicornio – le explica Alus – ella es la única que puede transformarse en las dos formás, además de Ángel, el cual puede transformarse en hada y en dragón, Gabriel solo puede transformarse en dragón, lo mismo es para mi y para Daniel, y Diana no puede transformarse en nada

- Ahora ven por que es la campeona en natación – dice Daniel a manera de broma – hasta ahora nadie a podido ganarle en esa área, y también  es de ahí donde heredo ese pésimo carácter 

- Ja ja ja, mira como me rió – responde la chica con sarcasmo mientras se acomoda en el suelo – debiste dejar que muriera, pero no puedo decir nada, el llamado de la sangre me imagino, ¿Ángela esta enterada?

- ¿De que entro al castillo? ¿o de que había salido?

- Hablo en serio – le reprocha

- No me importa, ¿qué estaba tratando de hacer Landa? – le pregunta con reproche en la mirada

¿Landa? ¿Qué significaba? Pero ninguna de las dos sailors sabían la respuesta, no debía ser algo bueno por que Leonor se tenso un momento al escucharlo

- Lo más conveniente para el grupo 

- Entonces deja primero que nosotros decidamos que es lo más conveniente antes de actuar – Setsuna comprobó que no era la única en asombrarse por él enojo que dejaba notar Daniel en su voz, parecía realmente enojado – y recuerda guardiana de Landa, que no te conviene tenerme de enemigo

Había mucha firmeza en sus palabras como para decir que estaba bromeando o tomándolo a la ligera, Leonor solo le parta la mirada con orgullo sin mostrar arrepentimiento o enojo, hacia mucho que no la llamaba de esa manera, y hasta ella notaba cuando estaba en terreno peligroso

Serena mientras tanto tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza como para importarle esa discusión, para empezar su amiga, ¿qué hacia ahí? ¿Cómo habría entrado? ¿Vendría sola o las demás chicas estaban en alguna parte? Se ríe interiormente al notar que había otra pregunta que nada tenia que ver en valor de importancia. La verdad Serena no se imaginaba como podían estar juntos una Sirena y un unicornio, ¿Eso era posible? Cada vez que lo intentaba imaginar fallaba miserablemente, es que, realmente era algo imposible, tal vez debería de leer ese libro, ¿cómo se llamaba? Historia de una noche larga, era sobre los padres de ellos, tenia que decir algo, realmente le había entrado curiosidad, ¿ese era el caso más raro? ¿O habrán otros más extraños?

- ¿Como esta Ami?, ¿por qué esta inconsciente? La vi consiente al salir del agua 

- ¿Ami? ¿la conoces? – le pregunta Leonor 

- Esta agua provocan ese efecto en los organismos que no estén acostumbrados a ella, pronto estará bien – le contesta Daniel – y sobre la chica, es la princesa de mercurio, sailor mercury, una chica genio, y tiene dieciséis años, asiste a la preparatoria con la princesa de la Luna, su sueño es ser medico, carácter dulce y tranquilo, estratega del grupo, le gusta analizar las situaciones antes de actuar, buena en computación, idioma, y en casi todas las clases – Serena lo mira de manera curiosa, Setsuna, enojada, y Leonor en forma reprobatoria

- Te has informado demásiado bien – le reprende Leonor, sabia que para sacar esa información, había tenido que sacar vida y milagros de alguna de las dos chicas, algo que ella no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada

- Será mejor regresar – la voz de Alus era conciliadora, mientras levanta a la chica 

- Al menos estamos cerca – Secunda Leonor mientras se disponen a marchar

- Pero – iba a protestar la princesa, preocupada por  la seguridad de su amiga

- No te preocupes – la tranquiliza Alus – tardara algunas horas en despertar, es una chica valiente, lo mejor será regresar a descansar, todos parecen cansados

Eso nadie pudo refutarlo, por lo que marcharon a la salida de la cueva, y Daniel cargaba al joven como si este no pesara nada, ¿Cuánta fuerza podían tener? Por que Daniel no tenia la apariencia de ser muy fuerte a simple vista, parecía un joven normal, pero cargaba al otro de casi la misma estatura como si nada

- Por cierto Dany – exclama Leonor en el camino, ganando una mirada furiosa del joven, obvio que no le gustaba ese diminutivo, y Leonor parecía tan enojada que lo hubiera hecho adrede, y el sentimiento era compartido

- Si me piensas replicar estas comenzando muy mal – le contesta de manera seria

- Solo tengo una duda, ¿Cómo lograste sacarlo del castillo? Hasta la fecha, fue el único que salió con vida, de no ser por mi y Anni tu también hubieras salido, ¿verdad?

- Creo que eso jamás lo sabremos – le contesta evadiendo la primera pregunta

- Disculpen – le pregunta Serena por lo bajo a los niños - ¿por qué solo los mayores usan diminutivo en sus nombres? E notado que con los demás usan el nombre completo

- Eso no seria del todo cierto – exclama Setsuna la cual permanecía al lado de la joven – solo a Ángela le dicen Anni, y a Leonor le llaman Leo, Daniel no usa diminutivo, y eso parece obvio, ya que se noto que no le agrada, y Alus es muy corto para darle un diminutivo

- Eso no es cierto – responde Gabriel – Alus es el diminutivo, su nombre verdadero es Ángelus, pero siempre le han dicho Alus por que era el más joven de su generación

- Y al no gozar de buena salud eso lo hacia aun más débil y pequeño – razona Setsuna – pero si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué Daniel no tiene un diminutivo?

- No lo sabemos – responde Gabriel – pero si desean mantener paz con él, ni se les ocurra buscar uno, los odia, y Leo es la única que lo llama así cuando esta enojada, ya que él fue su protegido de pequeños

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunta Setsuna esta vez interesada, más de lo que quería reconocer

- Mi padre y Daniel eran los más pequeños del grupo, Leo es la mayor – contesta Ángel – mi padre siempre tubo poder, pero no gozaba de buena salud, Daniel era lo contrario, y aunque era el más pequeño su habilidad e inventiva lo ayudaban – calla un momento para ver a su hermana, y le pide de favor que se adelante, ella acepta a regañadientes, para reunirse con el callado trío de enfrente - tal vez le hubiera ido mejor si el concejo no hubiera desarrollado un extraño deseo de verlo muerto

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Serena, parándose de repente - ¿a que se refieren con eso?

- Siempre querían darle las tareas más imposibles – continua Ángel – no mencionen que se los conté, no lo sabrán fácilmente de una pintura, la historia de todos esta grabado en ellas menos las de él, todavía es un misterio como a convencido a Liria que no se meta con él, Leo a tratado varias veces de sacárselo ya que ella es su victima preferida

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – pregunta curiosa la princesa de la luna

- Casi toda mi vida crecí bajo su protección, es como mi padre, es lógico que sintiera curiosidad y al preguntar a mi madre ella me lo contó, parece ser que tenían cierta adversidad hacia él, el conejo lo odiaba por razones que desconozco, a Leonor y a él les tocaba siempre la parte más difícil, si están con vida es solo gracias a Anna y a Rich, es más, si la mayoría están con vida es gracias a ellos dos, pudieron cometer muchos errores, pero eran entre los mar queridos

- ¿Quién es Rich? –pregunta Setsuna, recordando que había salido su nombre en la conversación anterior

- Es quien entreno a la primera generación, hermano menor de Anna, los protegía especialmente a ellos dos

- ¿Y por que tanta saña? No se supone que eran si no sus parientes, al menos sus armás – pregunta Setsuna 

- Por que sabían que si alguien lograba poner a los seres oscuros en su contra, eso serian ellos, tenían la voluntad más fuerte, y como ven, se convirtieron en los más fuertes, prueba de ello es que están con vida, no hubieran soportado ni la primera parte si no fuera por eso

No se dijo nada más, pero eso había sido suficiente para dejar pensando a la princesa de la Luna

La verdad, Daniel tiene razón al decir que nadie escoge el destino que le toca, nunca podría decirse quien a tenido el peor o mejor destino, ya que cada quien lo sufre de maneras diferentes, como las Outer a su maneras, las Inner en otra, y los seres de Luz y oscuros de manera diferente, solo que cada quien disputaba el titulo, pero ninguno tenia muchos deseos de proclamarlo, después de todo, ¿qué gracia tenia decidir quien había sufrido más? 

Un gran sentimiento de dolor la embargo, tristeza por la vida que algunos han tenido que pasar, y se ríe al pensar lo ridículo que suena quejarse de trivialidades en ese lugar, pero, es más fácil quejarse de eso, a tener que admitir las verdaderas penas del alma, quizás es por eso que los afectados nunca contaban sus historias directamente, siempre las sabría por los labios de los otros, lo cual le trajo una duda, Si gran parte de lo que sabia era gracias a los chicos, ¿Cuáles eran las penas que acongojaban a los niños?, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Setsuna le escuchara

- Gabriel no tiene ninguna pena, solo el hecho de haber crecido en este ambiente – le contesta Setsuna – en cambio Ángel

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – y en ese momento recuerda la conversación que tubo con Ángela. Era verdad, ella había dicho que él podría morir

- Su cuerpo es débil, pero también lo es su alma, lo mejor seria separarlo de Gabriel 

- Pero si se llevan muy bien ¿No seria peor?

- No, la niña impide que se desarrolle, ya que toda su concentración esta fijo en ella, su falta de deseo hace que su enfermedad avance más rápido, Gabriel es la que perderá con esto ya que usa la energía de su hermano para vivir, pero tendrá que superarlo

- Tienes razón – le contesta la voz de Daniel, sobresaltando a ambas chicas, pero Setsuna se negó a demostrarlo

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que nos escucha? – le reclama Serena

- En realidad desde este momento, van demásiado retrasadas, ¿se habían dado cuenta? Será mejor que se apresuren, en el refugio podrán hablar cuanto quieran

- Esta cueva parece no tener fin, ¿Falta mucho? – se queja la princesa

- No, ya casi estamos en la salida, y sobre lo de Ángel, ya había pensado en separarlos pero Alus y leo no pensaron que fuera buena idea, aun así lo haré una vez que la situación se calme un poco – de ahí el camino fue extremadamente silencioso

***********************:************************

Tan parecido, y a la vez diferente, era como si hubiera regresado pero al mismo tiempo fuera otra persona, el cabello negro el cual era antes rojizo, un perfil ligeramente diferente, pero la misma piel, las mismás manos, su misma energía, pero no era él, entonces, ¿quién era? 

- ¿Crees que su cuerpo haya cambiado de forma? – le pregunta Leonor, sentada a la distancia

- No, su presencia es parecida, pero no es la misma, es otra persona, la pregunta es ¿quién? – responde Daniel con aire pensativo

- ¿Su hijo tal vez? – opina Alus – el parecido es demásiado asombroso, no pueden existir presencias tan iguales

- Seria imposible – continua Ángela – no puede ser, no a pasado tanto tiempo para que sea mi nieto, los dragones tardan siglos en crecer

Daniel estaba extrañamente pensativo, Ángela había dado en el blanco, no había forma, excepto, solo una ligera posibilidad de que su teoría fuera cierta, pero si era de esa manera, seria igual de increíble, si este chico tuviera una vida humana entonces tendrían que ser como diez generaciones de separación, y aun así, un cuerpo humano no podía soportar ese poder por mucho tiempo, seria un promedio de vida entre treinta a cuarenta años, eso con suerte y si la persona era resistente, y aun así había tantas variables, tenia un mal presentimiento cuando lanzo ese sello, pero no imagino que lo desobedeciera de esa manera, era demásiado irresponsable cargar a una descendencia con ese peso

- ¿Ahora nos contaras que hiciste? – le pregunta Leonor 

- ¿Te gustaría mucho verdad? – le pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa – la historia es muy larga

- Creo que tenemos tiempo – se acomoda Alus

- ¿Primero necesito saber que piensas hacer con él? – le pregunta Daniel de manera directa a Leonor, sabia que Alus no se inmiscuiría, y Ángela estaba de su parte, pero la decisión de Leo era la más decisiva en ese momento

- No lo se – contesta en un suspiro – aun no tengo idea de quien es, aunque algo es seguro, la energía del sello a pasado a su cuerpo, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad? Su condena es morir, no hay otra alternativa, el octavo sello debe ser destruido, y él es el sello

- Todavía ni sabemos donde esta el noveno sello – le recuerda Ángela – aun tenemos tiempo para indagar

- No podremos mentir por mucho tiempo – opina Alus con tranquilidad – son exactamente nueve sellos, pero todos creen que son siete, por que jamás imaginamos que algún día lograríamos encontrar los otros dos

- Pero uno ha vuelto y por su propia voluntas – continua Ángela – solo nos falta saber donde esta el noveno

- Entonces tendríamos que encontrar al traidor – a pesar de que Daniel lo dijo con extrema neutralidad, una ola de inquietud se cernió sobre todos, como si hubiera dicho una verdad que ellos se negaban a aceptar, y así era

- A pesar de todos los esfuerzos – recuerda Ángela - no hemos encontrado indicios del noveno sello, ni tampoco aquel que nos traiciono, Alexis es un sello, pero no es ella, Magnus, Samaria, y Derek son los siguientes – cuenta Ángela – El es el octavo – exclama señalando al muchacho inconsciente – son exactamente cuatro estatuas, tres de ellas ya cayeron, y solo quedo la de la biblioteca, el cual será nuestro siguiente objetivo

- Eso suma Ocho – les recuerda Alus – ya habíamos hecho esa cuenta, pero nos falta aun un sello, el noveno, el traidor

- Ninguno de los anteriores pudo ser – Recuerda Ángela – Derek y Samaria no estaban, Magnus y Alexis ya habían declarado la guerra, ya sabíamos lo que ellos se proponían, y con Andy fue lo mismo

- En guerra avisada no hay traición – exclama Daniel a manera de burla, pero de manera seria – ya estábamos alertados, fue alguien más

- Que novedad ¿Pero Quién? – pregunta Leonor de tratando de sonar irónica, aunque la situación ya era demásiado seria – ya hemos investigado, hemos tratado de rastrear su presencia, ya cateamos a todos los conocidos, y no pudo salir del castillo por que se que solo uno logro salir de aquí, y ese fue Andy, el octavo sello, ahora regresa, a saber quien es, ni sabemos de donde vino ni por que esta aquí o como pudo entrar, como tampoco tenemos idea de si esto ocasionara más problemás que ayuda y la verdad no me importa

Eso lo decía por el mundo exterior, cuando algo entraba al castillo, otra cosa salía, la única manera de impedirlo era abrir la puerta solo una vez al año, y con extremo cuidado, esta era la tercera vez en ese año, la primera fue la llegada de la princesa de la luna, la segunda fue causada por la sailor del tiempo, y la tercera es la princesa del planeta mercurio que venia acompañada por este joven, no tenían idea de que había salido, pero era algo muy malo, aunque estando ahí encerrados poco podrían hacer, más que esperar que nada peligroso hubiera salido, pero lo dudaban

- No tenemos sospechosos – continua Ángela – el traidor se encubrió, por eso le toco el sello oculto, a no ser que se delate, jamás lo hallaremos

- Es por eso que no les dijimos que eran nueve sino siete – continua Alus – y es por eso que nunca aseguramos nuestra salida del castillo una vez destruidos los siete sellos, por que la manera segura de salir es hallando los nueve

- No se que vamos a hacer – comenta Ángela con gesto frustrado – a pasado tanto tiempo de esto, y pensar que apenas han sido, ¿cuánto? ¿200 años? ¿250? La verdad no estoy segura, pero siento que hubieran pasado milenios

- Dejemos pasar el tiempo – exclama finalmente Leonor – destruyamos los sellos que podamos, y dejemos el octavo y noveno al final, tal vez todo se vea más claro cuando llevemos siete

- Si es que llegamos a siete – le recuerda Daniel – Alexis no será tan fuerte, pero es tramposa, Magnus es impulsivo por lo que no será problema, los que me preocupan son Derek y Samaria, la chica es astuta, excesivamente calculadora, y aunque no es muy fuerte es ágil, Derek no se queda atrás y cuenta con gran poder, como también buenos métodos y aleados

- Por eso tu te encargaras de Samaria – decide Leonor, con una mirada que siempre usaba cuando planeaba una estrategia – te será problemática pero creo que puedes mantenerla al margen

- Sin mencionar que me odia por nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento

- Es orgullosa, y la venciste en su orgullo – recuerda Ángela - si las circunstancias lo hubieran permitido creo que la hubieras podido matar

- Magnus es mío – continua Leonor – Alexis te la dejo a ti Ángela, eres su hermana y podrás mantenerla a raya

- Sabes de sobra que no la puedo matar

- No, se que tu no puedes matar a nadie, por eso cualquier ser oscuro puede hacerlo, pero aun no vamos por ellos así que no importa en este momento, de Derek, ese será un problema

- ¿No habíamos acordado que seria Alus? – le recuerda Ángela

- Si Alus se enfrenta a Derek – exclama Daniel con una sonrisa – ni su sangre de Vampiro lo salvara esta vez, moriría antes de poder siquiera iniciar el duelo

- Por mucho que me incomode – les dice Alus en tono derrotado – tengo que aceptar la verdad, el poder que recupero lo pierdo con la misma velocidad, y no puedo seguir manteniéndome con la vida de Leonor – luego se dirige a la chica de ojos esmeralda – incluso seria mejor que rompiéramos el vinculo y yo mantendría solo la puerta, de esta manera podrías recuperar tu magia

- ¿Y dejarte morir? – exclama con ironía – no gracias, prefiero lo seguro y mantenerte con vida, yo recupero fuerzas mucho más rápido

- a veces me siento como un depredador que vive de tu sangre

- Eres en parte vampiro – le contesta Daniel – no tienes muchas alternativas

- Todavía me pregunto que pensaban nuestros padres al concebir semejantes mezclas – exclama Leonor de manera divertida – aunque de las rarezas, tu te ganas el premio Alus, solo Ángela es un hada pura, y al menos Daniel tiene una mezcla más o menos parecida

- Tal vez deberíamos pedirle a la princesa de la luna el libro de una noche larga – sugiere Ángela – yo también me he preguntado eso desde que llegue a este castillo

- ¿Una lectura de grupo? – se ríe Daniel – podría ser, pero aun no discutimos quien enfrentara a Derek

- La única verdaderamente calificada para eso es la princesa de la luna – afirma Leonor de manera directa, pero este comentario no impresiono al grupo – su poder esta en estado de reposo, lo mejor será mantenerlo así lo más posible, pero también involucrarla en cada actividad posible

- Eso le permitirá conocer el castillo, pero no estoy segura de que ella debe involucrarse – opina Ángela – es muy joven, y a pasado por mucho, aunque el poder de la princesa es enorme, aun no sabe controlarlo, la verdad me parece que la carga es mucha

- No lo será – exclama Alus – al menos dos de sus sailors estarán, y lo que quede de nosotros también

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es regresar con los chicos – nota Ángela – creo que tratamos todos los temás más importantes, por el momento lo mejor es no salir del refugio

- Aun falta algo – exclama Daniel - ¿Qué piensas hacer con los chicos? – le pregunta otra vez a Leo, ya que en este tema ella tenia la ultima palabra, pero ella sabia que Daniel podía ser bastante rencoroso en ciertos aspectos, y tomar una decisión equivocada podía ocasionar no tenerlo de enemigo, pero si perder un buen aliado, debía estar muy enojado si le hablo con el antiguo titulo de Landa

- La princesa de Mercurio estará bajo nuestra protección – contesta la joven con firmeza – se integrara como ser de luz, pero mejor será dejarla junto a la princesa de la luna, en cuanto al octavo sello – exclama viendo al joven – tendremos que esperar, si no sabe quien es realmente, o que tiene el octavo sello, no se lo diremos y se quedara como cualquiera de nosotros – Daniel sonríe ante lo iluso que era pensar que no se iba a enterar, en el castillo no cabían los secretos - en cambio si lo sabe, o esta con la intención de ayudar a Derek, será eliminado de inmediato, ¿Están de acuerdo? – exclama mirando a Ángela y a Daniel

- Me parece justo – exclama Ángela en tono neutral, con su voz de juez

- ¿Y tu Daniel? – le pregunta Alus, este suspira antes de contestar

- Me parece  que es lo mejor, y lo más sensato

- Bueno, si eso es todo, ninguno de nosotros dirá nada, después veremos que hacer – termina Leonor de esta forma la improvisada reunión – despertara dentro de un rato, será mejor que traigan a la sailor de mercurio, es bueno que vea un rostro conocido al abrirlos ojos, esperemos que sea el único rostro que conozca 

Serena se encontraba en una habitación, o mejor dicho en un salón, había unos muebles, un bar, y varias botellas que no tenia idea de que eran, pero eran muchísimás y de distintos colores,  solo estaban las tres sailors y Ami estaba inconsciente, mirarla era algo extraño para la princesa de la luna, una representación de algo que realmente deseas ver, y al mismo tiempo temes que sea una mentira, había vivido tantas falsas ilusiones en sus pesadillas, y ahí estaba, una de sus amigas con las que había compartido tanto, y no pudo evitar preguntarse tantas cosas, ¿cómo llego? ¿Qué paso con las demás? ¿Estaría sola o sus amigas estaban en peligro? A pesar de que le habían asegurado que nadie más había entrado, no podía estar calmada hasta que su amiga le contestara, contaba el tiempo para que reaccionara

- Tal vez utilizo el mismo sistema que yo – trata de calmarla Setsuna, notando la ansiedad de la princesa – Ami es una chica muy lista, debí pensar que no se daría por vencida 

- Me preocupa pensar si las demás chicas están en peligro, es raro en Ami aventurarse sola, a pesar de que me han asegurado, no se, este lugar puede ser muy peligroso

- Cuando yo vine, nunca tuve intención de ocultar información, simplemente quería comprobar si era correcta, tal vez se aplica el mismo caso, como a notado, nada de lo que entra sale con la misma facilidad

- Lo se – contesta con una sombra de su usual sonrisa – solo no me gusta ponerlas en peligro, esta situación ya se ha vuelto muy peligrosa tal como esta

Ami sentía como si nadara en tinieblas, todo era tan extraño, como estar atrapada en un sueño, podía recordar cuando callo al agua, ¿estaría muerta? No, su cuerpo le dolía levemente, pero ese pequeño dolor indicaba que aun vivía, su memoria recordó cuando algo la rescato antes de perder el conocimiento, poco a poco empieza a recobrar el sentido, pero costaba tanto abrir los ojos

- Ami, por fin, ya me estabas preocupando – esa voz, la había escuchado, ¿por qué su cerebro parecía funcionar más lento de lo normal? Había leído que en estados de confusión a veces ocurría, y como golpe pudo reconocerla

Las formás borrosas se tornaron claras velozmente al abrir los ojos con esa rapidez, no estando segura de si era verdad o si su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma

- Ami di algo, ¿qué paso? te dije que tanto estudio te iba a fundir el cerebro

No había ni terminado de decir eso cuando Ami la abrazo con fuerza como queriendo asegurarse de que era verdad, no una ilusión que termina al salir el sol, temiendo que ese cuerpo se convirtiera en niebla, pero no fue así, era verdad.

Serena no podía culparla, hubiera actuado igual de no ser por que tubo tiempo para digerir la noticia con más calma 

- No puedo creerlo, después de tanto, no tienes idea de cómo te hemos buscado, te vez muy bien Serena, eso quiere decir que no a sido tan malo después de todo – se tranquiliza la chica, su cerebro parecía estar de nuevo a la velocidad normal

Luego fija su atención en Setsuna, la cual miraba todo tranquilamente sin intervenir, pero si la sailor estaba ahí era seguro que no era un sueño, y su última teoría estuvo en lo cierto

- Me parece increíble que estés aquí, ¿cómo llegaste? ¿y las chicas? ¿vinieron contigo?

- No – niega tristemente – lo siento, yo

- Que bueno, ahora estoy más tranquila – dice Serena interrumpiendo a la chica, la cual le da una mirada de duda – es lo mejor, hay mucho de que hablar, pero Ami, estoy tan feliz de verte, no tienes idea de lo mucho que las he extrañado

- Nosotros también – le sonríe la chica con dulzura

Una vez que las chicas se hubieran calmado, empezaron a platicar de todo, de las chicas, de cómo les había ido, de Serena y lo poco que ella sabia del lugar donde se encontraban, omitiendo las partes malas desde luego, como también Ami no le contó la forma en que el grupo se había estado separando, pero si le dijo que Richard había regresado, que Lita tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo con Andrew, y un montón de trivialidades, y al llegar a la parte de Rika Serena se entusiasmo

- ¿Conociste a Rika? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué ha sido de ella? ¿Qué hace?

- Tranquila Serena – responde Ami con voz calmada – no pude encontrarla por más que lo intente, como te dije solo leí sus libros, pero ¿de donde la conoces?

- Leí su diario – Ami levanta una caja en incredulidad, no es que critique a su princesa pero no se imaginaba a Serena leyendo algo además de tiras cómicas – cuenta la historia de cómo llego al castillo y todo lo que paso en este lugar

- ¿Y no dice como salir? – Serena negó con la cabeza

- Si se como ella salió, pero no podemos usar nosotros el mismo método

- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? – pregunta de manera extrañada

- La ruta fue sellada – contesta calmadamente la sailor del tiempo, Ami se sobresalta un poco, había olvidado que estaba ahí – se podrá abrir pero hasta dentro de diez meses aproximadamente

- ¿¿Diez meses?? – definitivamente era demásiado tiempo, Ami no podría quedarse en ese lugar diez meses – debe haber otra salida

- De hecho es lo que tenemos que buscar – continua la voz de Setsuna – el castillo a sufrido otro desequilibrio, y con este nuevo ingreso no resistirá mucho, calculo que no durara más de ocho meses, y con suerte nueve – Serena voltea a ver a la sailor con expresión alarmada, ella no tenia idea de eso

- ¿Pero como? – pregunta la princesa de la luna – es imposible, a tenido esta maldición por más de 200 años, ¿por qué iba a destruirse ahora? 

- Ese es el punto – continua Setsuna – a tenido esta maldición por demásiado tiempo, y no puede soportarla más, Leonor utilizaba la energía de distintas victimás para poder mantenerlo, pero en los últimos años el numero de victimás a descendido drásticamente – Setsuna no menciono la sospecha de que Alus había tenido algo que ver con eso, pero Serena ya se imaginaba el motivo 

- Leonor no le molesta matar personas que no conoce si es por proteger – recuerda Serena con tristeza – pero a Alus le molestaba, por eso dejo de hacerlo, yo fui su ultima victima

- Así es – continua Setsuna – y por el simple hecho de seguir con vida, el tiempo se redujo drásticamente, cada año ahorraba energía para poder sobrevivir aunque sea al próximo año, pero ahora, no solo se sufrió una baja, si no que también han ocurrido demásiados disturbios, y eso a traído consecuencias

- ¿De donde exactamente sacan la energía si no es de las victimás? – pregunta Ami, quien a pesar de ser ajena al asunto, tenia bastante perspicacia para entender lo que ocurría 

Las palabras de Ami habían hecho entender a Serena la situación, si estaba claro, por eso Leonor estaba tan desesperada, y por eso se miraba más débil a cada momento, era obvio, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

- Alus – exclama la princesa de la luna para ella misma – ellos dijeron que Alus mantenía la puerta, y también que era el más poderoso de la familia, por eso es que cada minuto esta más débil, era obvio, pero hay algo que no entiendo, cuando lo conocí parecía casi un espectro, y ahora lo veo mejor pero igual de débil

- La energía tiende a reponerse – Continua Setsuna – Alus cuenta con una gran cantidad de energía la cual, pierde con la misma velocidad con la que se repone, pero el no puede mantener esta guerra solo, Leonor es la encargada de suministrar la energía de reserva, cuando él esta muy débil la carga pasa a ella, y para cubrir esta debilidad Leonor usa la energía de sus victimás, por eso Alus estaba así cuando lo encontraste, Leonor soltó por un momento el enlace para poder traerte, pero como fallo, ella suministro su energía para que él lograra recuperarse, desajustando su propia energía, ahora ambos están en un punto donde podrían morir, y si uno muere

- El otro no podrá mantener la carga solo y morirá – Continua Ami entendiendo la idea aunque no sabia de quienes hablaban – pero aun no entiendo que es exactamente lo que hay que mantener

- La puerta – exclaman ambas al mismo tiempo como si fuera obvio, y fue Setsuna la que continuo la explicación al ver que Ami no parecía entender a que se refería – la puerta en como le llaman a una abertura interdimensional, es una grieta que si bien es pequeña, el caos que producirá si se abre seria terrible, para empezar este castillo utiliza mucha energía para poder mantenerse en otra dimensión pegada a la nuestra, aunque el punto a favor es que puede mantenerse solo sin necesidad de que nadie lo alimente

- Creo que ya entendí – exclama Ami con aire pensativo – abrir otra dimensión completamente inestable dentro de esta misma, que ya es inestable, produciría un choque, creando una reacción en cadena que destruiría esta dimensión y la grieta quedaría comunicada directamente con la nuestra, ya que la otra no sufriría daño siendo de mucha mayor proporción y estabilidad, pero entonces eso significa – por un minuto Ami quedo horrorizada

- Si – exclama Setsuna adivinando sus pensamientos – Destruiría esta dimensión, para seguir con la nuestra, al ser más grande no seria destruida, pero el caos que producirá será grande por lo que saldrá de esa grieta

- ¿Qué saldrá de esa grieta? –la voz de la  princesa de Mercurio sonaba asustada, aunque mantenía la calma

- Fantasmás – le contesta Serena con mirada ausente – es una dimensión de almás en pena, almás especiales que contaron con algún poder en su vida, pero que murieron de manera brusca y su odio sumado con su magia, los ayudo a llegar a otra dimensión

- Son almás que se separaron del camino – continua Setsuna – se negaron a continuar por que su odio y deseo de venganza los hacia querer regresar y vengarse, pero no pudieron regresar a la tierra y sus almás quedaron atrapadas en otro plano, poseen un nivel de poder, bajo algunos, alto otros, dependiendo de eso y de su raciocinio es su forma en este lugar, cuando entran a este plano adquieren forma física, ya sea un animal, monstruos, o humano, los que poseen forma humana son los más fuertes, aunque no podríamos precisar cuanto

- No se mucho sobre el tema – admite Ami – pero si es verdad que existen varios planos espirituales, también es cierto que se necesita demásiado poder espiritual para abrir una brecha de esa manera y algo para mantenerlo, ¿cómo a podido mantenerse abierta tanto tiempo?

- Alus la mantiene bloqueada – explica Setsuna – usa todo su poder para lograr mantener bloqueada esa puerta, Leonor le ayuda, pero eso ya lo habíamos explicado, es de esa manera que han logrado mantener el castillo por más de 200 años, las primeras décadas podían estar así sin problemás, pero Leonor es muy sobre protectora, y al ver como el estado de Alus desmejoraba, prefirió usar métodos más drásticos y empezó a recurrir a victimás

- ¿Y durante este tiempo solo han logrado mantener bloqueada la fisura? – pregunta Ami - ¿Por qué no la sellaron antes? solo hay que buscar y destruir lo que la mantiene abierta – Ami sabia que eso no era fácil, pero en 200 años debían de haber hecho algo mejor, Serena también se preguntaba eso, 200 años era demásiado tiempo, y destruir los sellos no tomaba tanto

- No es tan fácil – continua Setsuna – para anticipar que los sellos no fueran destruidos, fueron protegidos por placas de protección, como 20 placas colocadas por todo el castillo, las cuales protegían a los sellos y los defendía, la única manera de destruir un sello es con un poder espiritual, o de purificación, pero estas placas las hacían inmunes, por eso no podían destruir los sellos sin antes destruir las placas, y para hallarlas les tomo los 200 años, el castillo era muy grande, y a diferencia de los sellos no se puede rastrear fácilmente su energía, la princesa destruyo la ultima placa, lo que deja el camino libre a los sellos, y por el momento se han destruido tres

- ¿Y no hay manera de avanzar más rápido? – pregunta Ami 

- Hasta ahora solo Ángela tenia el poder de purificación que se necesitaba para destruir un sello, La princesa también lo tiene y incluso en un mayor grado, Rei hubiera sido de ayuda y estoy segura que ella podría destruir un sello con facilidad pues ella cuenta con un alto poder espiritual, y su conocimiento es bastante alto sobre este tema, pero ella no esta aquí para ayudarnos de todas maneras

Ami suspira con tristeza, se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a las chicas, si lo hubiera hecho Rei hubiera venido y eso abría servido más que ella, ya que a pesar de contar con magia, no contaba con poder espiritual que en este caso era más importante, Rei era una de las sacerdotisas más fuertes de Japón, si no es que la mejor, y no era por ser su amiga, o por que fuera una sailor, lo había investigado cuando busco información sobre Rika, Rei estaba entre las mejores según los estudios pero ni su amiga lo sabia, y como conocía a Rei, sabia que ella no había mostrado todas sus habilidades

- Ami, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta Serena al ver en el rostro de su amiga un ligero aire de tristeza

- Lo siento, debí traer a las chicas, ellas deseaban tanto verte, fui egoísta

- No Ami, eso no es verdad, en realidad fue mejor así – le consuela Serena – no quiero que nadie más se arriesgue, de haber venido más habría sido peor, si algo entra otra cosa debe salir, ¿Te imaginas si hubieran llegado todos que hubiera pasado con nuestra dimensión? Monstruos pudieron haber salido y no habría nadie que la defienda

- Pero entonces, ¿Qué salió? – se pregunto Setsuna, ella sabia la regla del castillo, algo entra, algo sale, así de simple, la única excepción es el portal que es abierto por Leonor, el cual solo puede hacer una vez al año, y los cuatro pueden hacerlo también, pero con las mismás condiciones, ambos ya fueron abiertos, por lo que esa salida ya no puede ser utilizada

- Entonces, ¿Qué salió cuando nosotros entramos? – pregunta Ami, Setsuna solo mueve la cabeza en negativa, no tenia una respuesta a esa pregunta, ella también hubiera querido saber que es lo que salió cuando ella entro, y no necesariamente se cumplía el requisito uno y uno, pudieron haber salido varios si se encontraban en buena posición

- No lo se, ¿No ocurrió nada después de mi partida? ¿algún ataque o algún monstruo?

- No – contesta Ami – nada a ocurrido, todo a estado en perfecta calma

Esas palabras la preocuparon más que animar a la sailor del tiempo, eso quiere decir que lo que sea que halla salido, todavía estaba afuera, si Ami le hubiera contestado que apareció algún monstruo que lograron vencer, eso quería decir que no había más, en otras palabras lo que salió no era común y corriente, solo habían dos alternativas, era un fantasma insignificante que solo se dedicara a hacer eventos pequeños pero perjudiciales, aun así nadie le tomaría atención pensando que no podía ser, o también podía ser que fuera poderoso, lo que significaba que no atacaría sin pensar y se preparaba para lanzar un buen golpe antes de aparecer, el primer caso era un problema por que seria difícil hallarlo, el segundo era aun peor

- ¿Cómo tomaron las Sailor mi desaparición? – pregunta Setsuna al fin, se imaginaba que debían de estar molestas o preocupadas, después de todo no aviso donde estaría

- Al principio se preocuparon, pero la carta nos tranquilizo 

- ¿Carta? – pregunta extrañada

- Si, habían dudas sobre si era verdadera o alguien más la había escrito, las Outer opinaron que era la misma letra y estilo pero que tenia algo raro, pero ahora según los eventos veo que era verdadera

- ¿Quién se quedo con la carta? – la pregunta verdadera era ¿qué decía? Ya que ella no había mandado ninguna carta, pero no quería decirlo tan directo a la princesa de Mercurio

- Al final la guardo Michiru

- ¿no recuerdas que decía? – Ami la miro extrañada ante esa pregunta

- ¿Entonces quien mando la carta? – exclama captando el por que de la pregunta – Si no fuiste tu, entonces ¿Quién?

- Hey no entiendo nada – exclama Serena de manera indignada - ¿De que carta hablan? ¿por qué es tan importante?

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, ¿No recuerdas que dice?

- De hecho, la tengo grabada en mi computadora como parte de la investigación

Setsuna no tardo ni dos minutos en leer el mensaje, y por un momento no sabia que pensar, no es que el mensaje fuera malo, al contrario, si hubiera escrito una carta le hubiera gustado que fuera así, aunque más corta no tenia que ser tan sentimental, pero era obvio que ella no la había enviado

- Daniel – susurra el nombre de aquel que creyó el culpable de esta broma

- ¿Me llamabas? – pregunto el chico quien acababa de entrar a la habitación 

- ¿Que significa esto? – pregunta indignada

- ¿El que?

- Déjame refrescarte la memoria – y decide leer la carta 

Les pido de favor que no se angustien, no hay nada que puedan hacer, no se donde se encuentra la princesa pero de algo estoy segura, y es que esta bien, en estos momentos debo encontrarme en la dimensión donde esta ella, por que este mensaje debió de pasar por la puerta antes de ser cerrada, les prometo que regresare con ella, solo les repito que no se preocupen, nuestros corazones están unidos, y el mío me indica que no hay nada que temer, se que el de ustedes les dice lo mismo, por ahora aprovechen este tiempo de paz, estoy segura que ella no estaría feliz al sentir la tristeza de sus amigas, y  por favor no sigan buscando, seria algo inútil, la puerta de salida solo se puede abrir desde adentro, confió en que regresemos pronto

- Que tierno – dice la princesa de la luna – y tiene razón, me agrada que me extrañen, pero no me gustaría hacer infeliz a nadie 

- ¿Tú mandaste esta carta? 

- No se por que te molesta, esta bien redactada – dice sin darle importancia al asunto – además fueron dos los fantasmás que se fueron, sacar algo no era problema, hice esta carta con tus pensamientos, deberías agradecerme, y eso que me costo mucho que llegara a un destino seguro

- Eres un, no existe palabra para describirte – no sabia ni por que se enojaba, total ya sabia que él había entrado en su mente y le había sacado hasta lo que no recordaba, era humillante, le iba a seguir reclamando pero mejor callo al ver los ojos del joven, algo no andaba bien, su expresión era diferente, parecía ¿Enojado? ¿ansioso? No sabia que, pero debía ser grabe para que estuviera en ese estado, pero un pensamiento la interrumpió - ¿Sabes que fue lo que salió?

- Son dos, la primera es una chica de nombre Liza. La otra se llama Mere, la que me preocupa es liza, tiene la apariencia de una niña pero es muy lista, aunque las dos son de naturaleza tranquila y Liza es muy sensata, no creo que causen problemás

Ami miraba la escena con ojos expectantes, no conocía al muchacho que acababa de entrar, pero parece que fue el quien escribió la carta, ¿cómo lo haría? ¿Y por que los trataba con tanta familiaridad? 

- ¿Y que salió ahora? 

- No lo se, no esperábamos visitas, solo espero que nada demásiado peligroso – luego decide cambiar de manera improvista el tema -  ¿Y como esta nuestra nueva adquisición? – dice mientras mira directamente a Ami, la cual se sintió nerviosa, parecía que fuera capaz de penetrarla con la mirada

- Mucho gusto, soy Ami Mizuno

- La flor del océano, primera en promedio de tu clase, princesa de mercurio, sailor Mercury – completa Daniel mientras se acomoda en una silla atrás del bar. – y ganadora de un record en un juego de sailor V que esta en una tiendo de videojuegos – ante la mención de esto ultimo Setsuna lo mira de manera fulminante, era imposible que lo supiera de sus recuerdos, o eran los de la princesa, o estaba tratando de leer los de Ami

- ¿Cómo sabe?  - pregunta un poco turbada

- No te preocupes Ami – le tranquiliza Serena – saben todo sobre mi y de Setsuna, según ellos en este lugar no existen los secretos, además de nada nos servirían nuestras falsas identidades, te acostumbraras – Ami mira fijamente a Serena antes de asentir, ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan madura? Desde que despertó había permanecido tranquila, algo raro en Serena, y sobre todo, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila de que le supieran todos los secretos con esa facilidad? Definitivamente no podría acostumbrarse, y aun estaba el detalle de cómo lo sabia

- Y dime Ami – pregunta Daniel viéndola directamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo lograste entrar? ¿Quién te dijo la manera?

- Yo, bueno, lo encontré en un libro – contesta dudando, no sabia si revelar el secreto de su amigo, tal vez ya lo supieran pero no quería ser ella quien lo divulgara

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ese joven se parecía mucho a Luis, sobre todo en sus ojos, rojos, el rojo no es exactamente un color común para los ojos de una persona, y en algunas facciones tenia un ligero parecido, pero nada más, aparte claro que el color pálido de la piel de ambos era el mismo, ¿Serian parientes? si ese era el castillo del que hablaba la familia de Luis valía la pena tratar

- Disculpe pero, ¿Quién es usted?

- Creí que jamás lo preguntarías – se mofa el joven, algo en él hacia poner nerviosa a la chica pero no sabia que, Setsuna pareció notarlo por que continuo

- Su nombre es Daniel, posee energía negativa, por eso te sentirás nerviosa y alterada cuando estés cerca de él. Pero es solo una sensación pasajera, fácil de acostumbrar

- ¿Energía Negativa? – pregunta con curiosidad, según sabia solo los enemigos tenían energía negativa

- Eso no lo sabia – comenta la princesa de la luna - ¿Y por que no siento nada diferenta?

- Si lo sintieras de todos modos no lo notaras – le contesta Daniel burlándose de los cambios de humor de la princesa, los cuales no necesitaban ningún estimulo 

- ¿Insinúa que soy despistada? – se indigna la chica

- ¿Quién es el muchacho que te acompaña? – pregunta Daniel directamente, ignorando a Serena, le había dicho Leonor que tratara de mantenerse al margen, pero era algo imposible lo que le había pedido, no era un asunto de curiosidad, si no de familia

- Su nombre es Luis, es un amigo – contesta dando lo mínimo de información

Daniel hizo cálculos de inmediato con la nueva información, que prácticamente era nada, aunque ayudaba a la teoría de que era un descendiente

- ¿Estas segura que ese es su nombre?

- Si

- ¿Por qué vino? 

- Es un amigo, solo quería acompañarme para ver que no me pasara nada – otra vez le estaba dando la mínima de información, pero esta vez Daniel sospecho que esta era una mitad verdad, mitad mentira

- ¿Cómo encontraron la forma de entrar?

- En un libro que encontré, tenia un poema con el nombre del castillo

- ¿Cómo sabias el nombre del castillo?

- Otro amigo mío, que tiene visones, lo vio en sus sueños – Ami se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, tenia la sensación de estar en un interrogatorio, y la mirada tan fija que le dedicaba no era agradable

- ¿Dónde encontró exactamente ese poema? ¿quién lo escribió?

¿Por qué no simplemente le contaba la verdad de un solo? A él no le gustaba interrogar, ese era trabajo de Ángela o de Leo, a él le gustaba leer la mente directamente y sacar lo que ocupaba, claro que no podía hacer eso con los habitantes del castillo por que estos podían bloquear sus poderes, aunque no en un nivel total, de todos modos esto de interrogar no le gustaba, es verdad que amaba a Leonor, pero a veces la chica se pasaba en algunas normás, no le importaba matar, pero no quería que nadie se metiera en la mente de los demás, chica rara

- En una colección de libros viejos, no salía el nombre del autor, el se ofreció a acompañarme, probamos suerte y aquí estamos

- ¿Sabias que tiene poderes de Dragón? – esta vez la turbación de la chica era evidente, y por un minuto reino el silencio

Para Daniel había sido suficiente, de todos los métodos para sacar información, ese era el más tedioso y menos efectivo para él, así que opto por el más fácil, aunque después Leonor y Alus no lo dejaran de molestar por usarlo

Ami de pronto se sintió como en trance, pero no sabía por que, reprimió un bostezo de sueño, de pronto tenia deseos de dormir, Setsuna noto el rumbo que tomaban los eventos y decidió intervenir

- Basta Daniel – le recrimina, este la voltea a ver parando la lluvia de imágenes, no importaba que el joven no parecía estar en ese momento del mejor de los humores

- ¿Qué? – le recrimina, pero no con su toque alegre, al contrario, parecía irritado

- No puedes entrar en la mente de las otras personas cuando quieras, ella es solo una niña

- Y como es solo una niña no tiene nada que ocultar

- Te advierto, no quiero que la molestes

- ¿Y cual es el problema? Ya leí la tuya

- No me dejaste muchas alternativas, lo que haces es una falta de integridad

- Es por seguridad – le recalca enojado

- Tu siempre sacas más de la que debes, no es por seguridad, es por que te divierte

- Este caso es diferente – exclama a manera de defensa, después de todo el punto de ella era correcto, lo hacia por juego, no por protección

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué tendría que decirte? Tu no confías en mi

- Y por lo que veo el sentimiento es reciproco, tu no confías y por eso prefieres saber las cosas directamente, ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntas?

- Ya lo hice, y no obtuve las respuestas que quería

- La estas interrogando como si fuera criminal, no a hecho nada

- Claro que si, a perturbado la tranquilidad, ha vuelto a abrir la abertura entre las dimensiones, y sobre todo, lo trajo de vuelta

- ¿Traerlo de vuelta? ¿A que se refiere? – esta era la voz de Ami, pero se callo de inmediato al ver la mirada de ambos, parecía que estaba en medio de un duelo donde lógicamente no admitía terceros en la discusión

- ¿Por qué el chico es tan importante para ti? – pregunta Setsuna 

- ¿Por qué tendría que responderte?

- Si deseas confianza, entonces debes de darla primero – le contesta la sailor del tiempo

- ¿Con que confianza? Muy bien, si ese es el juego 

Daniel toma una de las botellas, la había encontrado casi sin buscar, parecía saber donde estaba cada cosa de ese bar, saca un copa y la llena en frente de la sailor

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta entendiendo la indirecta

- Lo sabrás cuando lo bebas – fue la respuesta fría del chico

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto? – la mirada de sailor Plut era de extrema desconfianza

- Si lo haces no le leeré la mente, de lo contrario lo haré, tu eliges

La sailor mira la copa, pensando que si quisiera envenenarla ya lo habría hecho, pero había algo que la detenía, ese liquido generaba una energía extraña, peligrosa, casi mortal, según lo que su instinto le decía, todo su ser sugería que no debía de hacerlo

Ella solo mira al joven con detenimiento, este parecía estarse burlando de ella, el maldito ya sabia que no lo bebería por eso se lo ofreció, bien podía ser veneno por que el estaba seguro de que no lo haría, podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso una botella escogida al azar

Las Outer son por naturaleza desconfiadas, cuando ella llego su instinto le dijo que no había peligro con ellos y por el momento habían cumplido como siempre, en este momento su mismo instinto le decía que no debía acercarse a esa bebida

- ¿Qué decías sobre la confianza? – se burla el chico, a sabiendas de que tenia el juego ganado

- Setsuna tiene razón – intervienen la voz de la princesa de la luna – para pedir confianza hay que dar el primer paso, si lo deseas seré yo quien beba

- Claro que no princesa – casi grito Setsuna

- Serena no te arriesgues – le recomienda Ami

- No creo que sea nada grave Ami – le tranquiliza Serena

- No te lo ofrecí a ti – dice duramente la voz de Daniel, pero había algo de miedo en sus ojos, ahora si que Setsuna estaba preocupada, ¿Qué podía contener esa bebida? Sabia que ella no la bebería, pero Serena si, por eso se lo negó, en realidad no quería hacerles daño, simplemente se estaba burlando por que ya sabia la decisión de ellas

- Basta por favor - suplica Ami – no deseo problemás, si desean saber la verdad pueden preguntarle a Luis, no me concierne a mi pregonar sus secretos, pero no me parece justo que haya un conflicto por eso

- Es solo un reto de confianza, para ver si la estimada señorita aquí presente demuestra que puede confiar en mí, ¿o acaso piensa que puedo envenenarla o embrujarla por placer? 

- Es muy posible que si – le contesta Setsuna de manera seria, para luego tomar la copa en un gesto de botarla, pero para sorpresa del grupo volvió a colocar la copa en su lugar completamente vacía, había bebido hasta la ultima gota en un solo trago – pero no creo que sea el caso – contesta con una sonrisa de superioridad, como diciendo "yo gano" y así era

Por un momento el aire estaba tenso, nadie decía nada, esperaban, paso un momento, un minuto, dos, nada pasaba, ¿Seria de efecto retardado? Realmente nadie en esa habitación sabia que era el líquido, ni Setsuna a pesar de haberlo bebido, era extraño pero la sensación de peligro desapareció de inmediato, lo cual fue un alivio 

- Si ya terminaron – dice la voz de Leonor cortando el silencio – necesito a la niña, el chico ya va a despertar y será mejor que vea una cara conocida – se detuvo al ver el rostro de la chica, Ami la miraba con rostro preocupado – no le he hecho nada si es lo que te interesa, esta en una pieza – pero eso no alivio a la chica

- ¿Y por que debía de estar preocupada? – pregunta Daniel

Aquí Leonor es la que no sabia que contestar, se había apresurado para matarlo antes de que Daniel se llegara a dar cuenta de que el chico había entrado al castillo, era verdad que Daniel le aguantaba muchas cosas, incluso sus ordenes a pesar de que el no obedecía a nadie, aun así, no creyó que se tomaría muy bien lo que quiso hacer sin su permiso, ya de por si estaba enojado por haberse adelantado, y sospechaba que era lo que intentaba, la confirmación de sus sospechas no serian para nada agradables

- ¿Por qué no me contestas? – le pregunta Daniel, pero esta vez de modo acusador

- Esta bien, de todos modos lo sabrás, si estaba en la cueva era por que había sentido al chico, y fui a matarlo, y si esa cosa no hubiera aparecido le hubiera separado la cabeza del cuerpo ¿contento?

- ¿Querías matarlo antes de que llegara? – pregunto, aunque más que pregunta, era acusación - ¿Acaso creías que no me enteraría?

- Igual tendrá que morir y lo sabes, solo quería ahorrarte el problema, y no se por que te preocupas, no es tu hijo a fin de cuentas

- Sabes que ese no es el punto – ahora si que estaba enojado, hasta Serena podía percibir eso – será mejor que me retire – dice mientras se levanta para dirigirse a la salida, Setsuna le pareció que se iba para no decir algo de más delante de ellas, y más aun, por que quería demásiado a  la sirena para decirle algo

- Daniel, lo siento, solo no quería que te enteraras – dice en un tono casi de suplica, algo nuevo para la princesa de la Luna, la chica parecía demásiado orgullosa para eso

- Ya no soy el niño a quien tienes que proteger Leo – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir completamente de la vista de los presentes

Otro momento de silencio, y Ami jamás se había sentido tan desubicada en la vida ella era buena para deducir, pero todos hablaban como si ella de antemano supiera de que se trataba, pero ella no tenia idea de quienes eran, según ato cabos, ella se llamaba Leo, ¿Seria Leonor? ¿La chica que atraía a las victimás según le acababa de explicar Setsuna? Podía ser, pero entonces, ¿por qué había atacado a Luís en la cueva? Por un instante creyó que lo mataría, y según escucho esa era su intención, pero ahora los habían traído a los dos a ese lugar, al menos ya no los atacaría, el otro muchacho ¿Daniel? Le pareció que ese era el nombre, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con su forma de proceder, y parecía que la opinión de él tenia el suficiente peso como para sentirse segura, no podían ser enemigos, Serena confiaba en ellos, aunque eso no es raro, pero Setsuna también y eso si era raro, aunque habían pasado cinco meses desde que la princesa de la luna desapareció, era normal que halla hecho vida social en ese lugar

Por un instante todo quedo en silencio otra vez, Leonor solo suspira mientras se dirige a la barra y saca otra botella y una copa casi sin busca, parecía que todos conocían bien ese bar.

- Disculpa – dice la princesa de la luna en un tono suave y tímido -¿Qué fue lo que paso? 

- ¿Por qué él amigo de Ami es tan importante? – re define la pregunta Setsuna en una más directa y que le interesaba más, Leonor suspira antes de contestar

- A Daniel le encantan los niños – por un momento signos de interrogación salieron de la cabeza de los presentes, ¿qué tenia que ver? – creo que es su mayor debilidad, le gusta protegerlos, mimarlos, creo que es por su inocencia

- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – pregunta Setsuna, que aun no entendía la relación, Leonor parecía que hablara más con ella misma que con el resto

- Digamos que curiosamente, posee un extraño instinto paternal, a sido mejor padre que todos nosotros, actualmente el cuida a Ángel y a Gabriel, también cuido a Rebeca, Cesar, a Diana casi no, pero poseen una relación muy estrecha, también a Damián, y a otros chicos

- Los de su grupo – habla la princesa de la Luna, quien por fin parecía entender por que habían tres grupos en realidad y no dos – por eso es que ellos parecen formar un grupo a parte sin importar si son oscuros o de luz, ¿No es verdad? 

- Así es, ellos de niños carecían de la completa atención de sus padres, Daniel se ofreció a entrenarlos y en algún momento se formo un lazo de unión muy fuerte, los chicos le son completamente fieles, y de paso, son los más fuertes de todos los grupos, Rebeca es buena Líder de grupo, y normalmente bocera también, Damián no le obedece a nadie excepto a Daniel y a mi por que sabe que Daniel jamás toleraría que no me obedeciera, el respeto que tengo de ellos es gracias a Daniel y no por mi misma, los seres de luz respetan a Ángela, otros respetan a Alus, mientras estemos los cuatro juntos y formamos una sola opinión nos obedecen sin problemás, tal vez las únicas personas que se integraron tarde al grupo eran Mike y Alison, eran seres de luz y mayores para eso

Ami ingresaba la información a su cerebro con una velocidad asombrosa, ¿Qué nombres había dicho? Rebeca, Damián, Mike, Alison, Diana, Cesar, Ángel y Gabriel, los nombres de Gabriel, Alison y Ángel eran desconocidos para ella, pero los otros, eran los nombres que normalmente usaban las cabeceras de la familia de Luís, nombres tradicionales, nunca entendió por que tenían esa tradición, ¿Tendrían alguna relación? Esos nombres aparecían con una increíble constancia en el árbol genealógico, eso no podía ser coincidencia 

- ¿Pero eso no explica el interés por él chico? – la sailor del tiempo parecía impaciente, parecía que todo giraba alrededor de él

- El tiene, tenia, mejor dicho, dos hijos, gemelos, uno era Sara, una chica realmente adorable, el otro se llamaba Andy aunque Daniel le prestaba más atención a Andy que a Sara, pero, ¿quién no le prestaba atención a Sara? Era una chica que difícilmente pasa inadvertida, la consentida de todos, creo que fue por eso

Sara, otro nombre familiar para Ami, y de paso una de las principales en la familia, eso definitivamente no podía ser coincidencia, había conocido a Sara y tenia un aura demásiado poderosa para ser humana

- ¿Qué paso con ellos? – pregunta la princesa de la Luna - ¿Por qué dijo que tenía? ¿acaso murieron? – pregunta en tono de pesar, ya que nunca había escuchado esos nombres

- Sara, se podría decir que si

- ¿Se podría decir? – pregunta Setsuna

- Quedo atrapada en un sueño en el que jamás la pudimos despertar

- ¿algo parecido a aquella rara enfermedad? – pregunta Serena con pesar, era triste que una chica alegre terminara de esa manera

- Una variación, no como la original, pero peligrosa al fin

- ¿Y el chico? – Serena no quería saber más detalles, ya sabia demásiado sobre los efectos de aquel sueño como para querer recordarlos

- Cuando todos quedamos atrapados, los que intentaron salir murieron, solo uno logro salir, y nadie sabe como lo hizo, excepto aquel que logro sacarlo

- Daniel – exclama Setsuna con seguridad – él lo saco, pero ¿por qué no se fue con él si tuvo la oportunidad de irse?

- Por nosotros, no se si Ángela también tubo esa oportunidad, pero se quedo a ayudar a los chicos, los cuales parecían ovejas perdidas, Daniel se quedo con Ángela, y yo fui a ayudar a Alus

- Quien trato de bloquear la abertura – muchos cabos sueltos estaban tomando forma en la mente de Setsuna, ahora ya sabia por que solo ellos cuatro habían quedado, todos los demás habían tratado de huir dejando todo incluso a sus hijos a la deriva, grupo de cobardes

- Alus le pidió a Daniel que la sacara – dice la voz de Ángela, no se sabia desde cuando estaba en la habitación – Alus no quería que Leonor se arriesgara, por eso se lo pidió a Daniel, yo también intente salir por otro camino, pero cuando me di cuenta del caos que había no pude, recuerdo que Daniel me contó que literalmente te tubo que arrastrar por medio castillo, mientras tu le gritabas, ordenabas, pataleabas y suplicabas que te soltara – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa ante la imagen que veía en su mente, era una lastima que Liria no lo haya atestiguado, hubiera sido una hermosa pintura

- Ni me lo recuerdes, el muy maldito se tomo muy literal cuando Alus le dijo, si es necesario amarrarla y sácala a rastras

- Creo que Alus todavía sigue un poco molesto con Daniel por que al final se termino compadeciendo y te soltó, cuando te regresaste con él no estaba muy contento

- Por favor Anni, no me avergüences más, nos dimos una peleada que por suerte no quedo grabada en la historia, pero al final fue lo mejor, Alus no hubiera logrado sobrevivir solo

- ¿Entonces el amigo de Ami es Andy, o un descendiente de él? – Pregunta al fin Setsuna que era lo que realmente le interesaba

- ¿Eso es precisamente lo que queremos averiguar? 

- Pero eso no explica por que lo atacaron – nota Ami con un ligero tono de acusación, todavía no entendía del todo la situación

- Y eso no te lo podemos decir – le responde Ángela en su tono suave pero autoritario – ya les hemos dicho demásiado, lo hicimos por que es información de carácter publico y lo sabrían de cualquier modo si preguntaran, pero lo ultimo no se los podemos decir, y lo mejor será que no pregunten más, al chico no le pasara nada, ya llegamos a un acuerdo y ustedes se quedaran con nosotros hasta que encontremos una salida

- Por eso queremos saber quien es – continua Leonor, llegando al verdadero tema que le interesaba

- Tal vez seria más claro si les muestro esto – Ami empieza a buscar algo en su computadora, había grabado todo el arbol genealógico, como también cada evidencia en ella, para poder analizarla mejor, lastima que no podía conectarla a una impresora, finalmente lo encuentra y saca un lápiz y un papel que traía en su bolsillo y se sorprendió de que estuviera seco, pero no pregunto, y ahora que lo pensaba su ropa también estaba seca , escribe con gran rapidez copiando el árbol, no con exactitud, solo los datos que más le interesaban, sobre todo las cabeceras 

- ¿Qué es? – pregunta Leonor cuando Ami le da la hoja

- Un árbol genealógico, de la familia de Luis, el original es mucho más grande y parte de hace 400 años, pero yo parto de hace 236 años exactamente, había notado algo curioso en el árbol, antes de esa fecha los miembros de la familia van muriendo poco a poco por distintas razones, guerra, plaga, inquisición, revoluciones, hasta que solo queda uno, y es como si el árbol volviera a comenzar, solo un descendiente

- Andy – lee Leonor, al notar donde empezaba el árbol de Ami 

- Estuve investigando que paso antes de esa fecha – continua Ami – según lo que averigüe, ellos fueron maldecidos en los años de 1720, donde condenaba a la muerte hasta el ultimo descendiente, después de eso cada miembro empieza a morir de manera misteriosa, solo quedando él, aunque se rumoraba que no tenia ningún lazo consanguíneo verdadero, y no sale fecha exacta de nacimiento, se cree que fue adoptado después de que murió su supuesto hermano

- Valla Ami, si que estas informada – le admira Serena, la chica se ruboriza un poco pero continua 

- Me pareció algo extraño y por eso trace mi investigación desde esa fecha en adelante, note que como 50 años después más o menos, empezaron desaparecer las personas que viajaban por las costas, pero no le halle mucha relación, ya que esta familia se había instalado por esas fechas en Noruega

- ¿Noruega? – pregunta Leonor de manera interesada mientras deja de analizar el árbol

- Si, fue su cede por años, se ha hecho desde la muerte de Andy hasta hace poco, empiezan a trasferirse a Japón pero no durara mucho, lo han intentado varias veces y siempre regresan a Noruega, ¿Por qué?

- Noruega es donde se encuentra la puerta para llegar al reino de los Dragones negros – le contesta Ángela – Andy es, era mejor dicho un Dragón negro, pero según esto murió hace mucho, lo que no entiendo es que buscaba su familia en Noruega

- A los Dragones podría ser – piensa Leonor en voz alta – lo que yo no entiendo es por que no los busco antes, y tampoco no entiendo como pudo morir tan joven si era un dragón, los dragones viven mucho, Daniel tiene mil años y todavía se consideraría un joven, ¿Y por que hay tantos descendientes de separación? No lo entiendo, aunque se hubiera casado con una humana sus hijos debían tener sangre de Dragón, debían vivir más, no  menos, aquí dice que el promedio de vida esta entre los 40 a los 50 años, y varios en 30

- Es extraño – razona Sailor Plut examinando también el árbol – muchos nombres se repiten, la mayoría nombres que he escuchado aquí

- Excepto algunos – Serena toma parte en la conversación – Daiana, Katrina, Dante

- Pero se repiten los otros – examina sailor plut – Sara, Demian, Mike, varios nombres están aquí, casi todo el grupo de Daniel menos Gabriel y Ángel

- Daiana Y Dante murieron junto con varios que trataron de salir, eran muy cercanos a Andy aunque no estaban dentro del grupo – contesta Ángela, recordando eventos pasados – Katrina es completamente nuevo para mi sin embargo

- Solo sale una vez de cualquier forma – exclama Leonor restándole importancia al asunto – es posiblemente una casualidad, pero los otros no pueden ser casualidad

- Luís no tiene idea de por que – explica Ami – según se, hay muchas cosas que él no sabe, la entrada a este lugar la encontré en un libro, él creía que era un poema sin sentido hasta que le hable del castillo, tenia tanta curiosidad como yo para saber que significaba, hay muchas cosas de él que ni el mismo sabe

- ¿Sabes por que mueren tan jóvenes? – pregunta Ángela

- La familia es más larga, solo puse el nombre de los principales representantes, ellos son los que mueren jóvenes, según me contó, hay una teoría de que ellos tienen ciertos poderes, los cuales no pueden controlar y con el tiempo les produce la muerte, tiene un alto sentido de percepción, y poderes telequineticos, como leer lamente

- ¿Alguno se convierte en Dragón? – pregunta Ángela, a Ami no le extraño la pregunta viendo como encajaban los hechos

- Si, Luis puede, su tío también, pero los que pueden son los que mueren con más rapidez – se decidió a contestar, no creía ya que causara problemás a su amigo por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, y sus amigas parecían realmente interesadas

- El poder de un Dragón, en el cuerpo de un humano – comenta Ángela – puede ocasionar una muerte rápida, Daniel puede leer la mente, y su hijo también podía, pero aun hay cosas que no concuerdan, y creo que Daniel es el único que nos lo puede explicar 

- En este momento esta demásiado molesto conmigo para colaborar – Leonor sonaba apesadumbrada

- No le culpo, yo también estoy molesta, aprovechar mi ausencia y la de él, Alus y tu deberían de avergonzarse, creí que lo decidíamos en grupo, tal vez Daniel no sea muy imparcial, pero yo si, debiste consultarme

- Era tu hijo de todos modos, no quería involucrarte

- Un momento – la voz de Serena parecía sorprendida – déjenme ver si entiendo, Andy y Sara son los hijos de Daniel y Ángela según parece – las dos mujeres asienten – Gabriel es tu hija – dice mirando de Leo – y también de Alus, pero Ángel es hijo de Ángela y Alus

- Correcto, pero eso no es tan difícil de asumir – dice Leo con burla, ante la verdad obvia 

- Será mejor que no piense en eso princesa – le aconseja Ángela – en este lugar se han probado muchas combinaciones, no somos exactamente fieles a las parejas, pero eso no impide que tengamos una fuerte amistad

- Solo falta el hijo de Daniel y Leonor – exclama Setsuna con voz neutral, pero con un ligero tono de molestia, ya había notado que Daniel demostraba más que simple amistad con la chica de ojos esmeralda, si era casi una declaración abierta - ¿qué paso?

- Daniel es como mi hermano, siempre lo he visto así y no cambiara – contesta la chica sin darle mucha importancia

- Sin mencionar que Leo es demásiado fiel, la única fiel de la familia – ante este comentario Ángela se gana una mirada asesina, pero no dice nada – de todos modos hay que hablar con el, ¿Te importaría contarle la situación? – dice mirando directamente a Setsuna 

- ¿Por qué yo? – pregunta extrañada, de pronto la atención se había  fijado en ella

- Cómo que por que, si es obvio – fue la única contestación de Ángela, mientras se acerca para prácticamente arrastrar a la sailor – te indicare donde esta, así de paso lo calmás un poco

- Pero – no le dio tiempo de protestar cuando prácticamente la jalaban a la salida

******************************:*************************

No le gustaba como lo miraba, al despertar fue lo primero que vio, esos ojos negros no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, parecía un depredador que disfrutaba la vista de una presa que tiene segura, sus ojos eran casi felinos

- ¿Qué tal? ¿me recuerdas? – sonríe el otro

- ¿Tendría? – pregunta Luis, sonando calmado – a si, ¿No eres el amigo de esa chica con complejo de Xena? 

El otro no pareció entender a que se refería, pero le dio gracia el comentario, ninguno de los dos era fácil de intimidar

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

- Olvídalo – suspira con fastidio - ¿Dónde esta Ami? – pregunta notando la ausencia de la chica

- ¿La chica que te acompañaba? Murió – contesta con simpleza 

- Estas mintiendo – contesta con seguridad, a simple vista parecía tranquilo, pero internamente se sentía indignado 

- ¿Por qué debería? – pregunta – callo dentro de las corrientes de agua, no tubo oportunidad 

Muy bien, hay que llamar a la calma, el sentimiento de negación antes de la desesperación, trato de recordar que había pasado, las corrientes de agua, después nada, ¿Qué había pasado con Ami? ¿Y por que ese sujeto sonreía de esa manera? Algo le ocultaba, En ese momento imágenes empiezan a salir en su mente 

- ¿Por qué me mientes? – pregunta enojado, al notar la verdad, y para aumentar su disgusto el otro soltó una leve carcajada

- No dominas mucho el arte de leer la mente – se divierte el otro – solo era una broma para probar tu auto control

Estaba a punto de decir a donde podía irse con sus pruebas, cuando Ami apareció por la puerta, en ese momento se le olvido el enojo, soltando la respiración que ni sabia que retenía

- Ami, ¿Estas bien? – por un momento pareció que él chico había agarrado alas por que en la velocidad de un parpadeo estaba al lado de la chica, la abrazaba, y la examinaba para descubrir si estaba herida - ¿no te paso nada? ¿No te han hecho nada? – esto ultimo viendo con enojo al otro, Ami también parecía recelosa de él 

- Ami, cuando hablaste de él, no mencionaste que fuera tu novio – habla Serena con malicia, provocando el sonrojo en su amiga

- Eso no es cierto – contesta apenada

- Lastimosamente no me a aceptado todavía, pero aun conservo la esperanza – contesta con gracia, ganándose un codazo de la chica - ¿Tu eres Serena? ¿La amiga que Ami buscaba? Te vez muy bien para estar muerta

- ¿¿He?? – la confusión hizo que Serena olvidara por que molestaba a su amiga – bueno, gracias, como vez, aun estoy con vida

- ¿Por casualidad esa mujer con complejo de guerrera amazona es amiga tuya? – pregunta refiriéndose a Leonor, la cual todavía estaba en la entrada, las miradas que se dirigían no eran muy acogedoras, pero no podían culparle, aun sentía el filo de la espada en su cuello

- ¿Ella? Algo así, se llama Leonor, y el otro – refiriéndose al de ojos negros que todavía los observaba con diversión – es Alus, según tengo entendido no tuvieron un buen encuentro 

- Para nada bueno

- Espero que Alus no te haya molestado – comenta Ángela entrando también en la habitación, pasando casi encima de Leonor la cual parecía negarse a entrar, Serena no sabia si era por arrogancia o arrepentimiento, o ambas – soy Ángela, tendrás que perdonar a este par, tuvieron sus razones de atacarte aunque no las justifico, estoy segura de que ellos lo sienten

- Yo no – contesta Leonor con rapidez

- Yo tampoco 

- Su arrepentimiento me conmueve – contesta Luís con sarcasmo – por favor, no se disculpen tanto, me harán llorar

- Me alegro de que nos estemos llevando bien – interrumpe Serena con su natural vitalidad – después de todo, estamos del mismo lado, ¿no es verdad? 

- A mi me gustaría saber primero cuales son los lados – comenta Luís inocentemente, pero ese comentario no les agrado a ninguno de los tres, Andy los había traicionado, su descendiente también podría hacerlo, además era un sello

- Te recomiendo que te relajes Leo – el susurro en la espalda de la joven casi la hizo saltar

- Daniel, no me asustes de esa manera 

- Estas muy distraída – comenta con su natural humor mientras entraba a la habitación, seguido de la sailor del tiempo, al menos que le haya llamado Leo era una buena señal – No parece que te agrada este lugar – comenta con voz risueña

- El lugar no lo e visto mucho, pero no me agradan los sitios donde me tengan prisionero – contesta con voz cantarina 

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, al contrario de otros tu has escogido este destino – comenta Alus desde la esquina, ganándose una mirada fría de Ángela 

- Caballeros, podrían por favor dejar de entretenerse e ir directo al punto – llama Setsuna, ya exasperada de tanto rodeo – hay todavía varios asuntos que tratar

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunta Serena con voz inocente

- Como saber que haremos de ahora en adelante – contesta la sailor del tiempo – no podremos movernos de aquí en mucho tiempo, y si mal no recuerdo, queda en pendiente el asunto del entrenamiento

- ¿Entrenamiento? – pregunta Ami con curiosidad, y Serena con pánico

- Si, entrenamiento – continua Daniel - No pensaran quedarse sentadas viendo crecer el pasto, Es terriblemente aburrido, entonces, ¿por donde comenzar? - ¿Por qué será que esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno?

*****************************:*************************

- Yo quiero primero – exclama Serena de manera exigente

- Pero tu ni querías aprender a usar espada – le recuerda Ángel, y ella solo le lanzo una mirada asesina

Ángela había dejado bien en claro, durante el tiempo que estarían ahí aprenderían, o mejorarían si es que ya sabían, lo cual no era el caso de Serena, el manejo de dos tipos de armás (más si se puede), dos artes que podía escoger manejo de instrumentos como piano, flauta, arpa, guitarra, o también pintura (un poco de todos los estilos) escultura, cerámica, o hasta incluso arquitectura, pero eso incluía diseño y otras clases por lo que lo hacia muy complicado, técnica de defensa personal, Idioma (Ingles a Serena, Latín a Ami, ya que ella ya sabia alemán, Ingles y francés (N/A: no se como será en la serie, pero es seguro que Ami si sabe Ingles, salió en uno de los capítulos que podía traducir bien de ingles a Japonés, quiere ir a Alemania por lo que asumo que sabe alemán, el francés es invento mío no se si lo sabe, aunque asumo que debe saber más) etiqueta (especialmente para Serena), y conocimiento de yerbas medicinales (solo para Ami)   

Un arma prácticamente obligatoria es la espada, pero la espada debe ser especial, creada con la magia del propio ser, así lo mandaba la tradición

- Lo se, pero quiero saber que tipo de espada es la que me conviene – exclama como una niña que trata de pensar en que juguete pedir para navidad 

- Pero eso será al final – reclama Leonor – serás la ultima

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que yo lo he decidido así, Luís, tu primero, luego Ami y después la guardiana del tiempo – su voz no dejaba lugar a replicas

Serena le manda una mirada furiosa, pero rápido se alegra, no estaba enojada, era su manera natural de hacer berrinche, pero le extrañaba esa decisión

En cambio la sailor del tiempo pareció entender de inmediato las intenciones de la joven, era una practica simple y sin riesgos, pero el orden le pareció curioso, Luís tenia el mismo tipo de energía que el resto del castillo, por lo que el riesgo de algún problema era mínimo, pero si lo había, ¿a quien debían de arriesgar primero? Por la respuesta severa de Leonor, dedujo que no quería arriesgar a Serena, sus poderes eran necesarios, entonces estaba entre ella y Ami, y lógicamente la chica genio tendría la menor prioridad por dos razones, ella era un ser de luz, menor de edad, y también era recién llegada, eso le daba el mínimo de importancia

- Estas seguro de que nada malo va a pasar – pregunta Setsuna de manera tranquila, pero Daniel noto el timbre enojado de su voz – no me gustaría arriesgarme por un juego – en respuesta él solo se acerca a la sailor para susurrarle la respuesta

- Tranquila pimpollo – exclama en un tono terriblemente seductor – este juego nunca ha dañado a nadie ni trae efectos secundarios

- ¿Entonces por que las medidas de seguridad? 

- ¿Te refieres al orden? Leonor es una estratega, se fija mucho en detalles sin importancia – esa respuesta no pareció satisfacer mucho a la sailor, pero no dijo nada

- ¿Y como se pueden crear esas espadas? – pregunta Luís con curiosidad

- Con magia, pero la magia necesita de fe – le contesta Ángela – solo concéntrate, yo te guiare

Una luz brillo alrededor del joven, era la energía de Ángela, que parecía estarle dando instrucciones a la suya propia que el no podía entender, pero parecía que su poder si, por que esta pronto lo soltó y el brillo no desapareció, al contrario se hizo más intenso, y frente a el, apareció una espada, en realidad era una Katana, hermosa, brillante, parecía tener vida propia, un aura roja la envolvía, como si fueran llamás

- Parece ser que estar en Japón influye después de todo – dice Leonor con voz neutral – pero tu estilo yo no lo manejo, tendrás que atenerte a Daniel - él solo lo mira confundido pero prefiere no preguntar

- Bien princesa de mercurio, es vuestro turno – declara Ángela - ¿esta lista?

- Si – contesta con un poco de duda

Una luz cubrió a la princesa de mercurio, y de esta salio una hermosa espada, fina, ligera, el mango era de color azul, y la rodeaba un aura azul que daba la sensación de ser agua, también apareció la funda de la espada la cual era de un color azul profundo, y en el centro de la empuñadura estaba el símbolo de mercurio

Ami toma con timidez la preciosa espada, la cual dejo de brillar en cuanto la tiene en sus manos, pero su poder aun estaba presente, podía sentirlo, las dos compartían el mismo poder, creado con su propia energía

- Es una espada para esgrima, ágil, ligera, y certera – declara Leonor – me parece perfecta a tu personalidad, puede enseñarte Rebeca o Diana, mejor Diana – dijo Leonor más para ella que para los demás

- Es tu turno pimpollo, ¿vez que nada pasó? – le susurra él, ganándose un fuerte codazo de la joven, antes de que esta se alejara para acercarse a Ángela

El truco era sencillo, si se sabia guiar, y concentrar, una luz emano de su ser, para luego aparecer una espada, tenia la misma forma que la de Ami, pero más larga, la empuñadura de color verde oscuro, el símbolo del planeta plutón se reflejaba en el centro de la empuñadura, de el emanaba una magia poderosa, pero a la vez calmada, como su dueña

- Parece que a las sailor se les da mejor el esgrima – exclama Daniel, al ver la espada de la sailor del tiempo 

- Parece que si – exclama Leonor – Daniel, ¿tu te encargarías? – pregunta Leonor de manera inocente

Setsuna solo respiro en resignación al ver como el joven había aceptado con demásiada rapidez, mientras un brillo travieso se asomaba en sus ojos, ¿Por qué Kamisama era tan cruel con ella? Parecía que el destino había confabulado en su contra, o mejor dicho, la sirena había confabulado en su contra, por alguna razón parecía que estaba disfrutando mucho esta situación, aunque muy en el fondo, tenia que aceptar que la proposición no estaba para nada descabellada, después de todo, su destino estaba ligado al del joven desde el momento en que se le ocurrió pisar ese castillo

- Creí que el estilo de Daniel era el Japonés – exclama Serena de manera confundida, Setsuna la mira extrañada, no tenia idea de cual era el estilo del joven, nunca le había visto la espada

- Lo és – responde Ángela – pero también maneja muy bien el arte del esgrima, aunque su especialidad no sea esa

- Entiendo, bien, es mi turno – exclama con entusiasmo - ¿seguro que no va a doler verdad?

- Claro que no, vez que es sencillo – le contesta Ángela

Todos miraban a la princesa de manera expectante, no tenían idea de que tipo de espada aparecería, no parecía el tipo de persona que pudiera manejar una. Aunque para saberlo tuvieron que esperar más tiempo de lo normal

La princesa de la luna era poderosa, eso Ángela lo tenia muy claro, como también sabia que le costaba concentrarse, por eso le costaría más que a los otros, pero nunca se imagino que tanto, su energía se mezclaba en lugar de guiarla, recuerdos de ambas se mezclaban de una manera extraña, era raro, nunca había tenido tantos problemás con nadie, y eso que lo había hecho muchas veces

Además, ni ella misma se podía concentrar, la energía de la otra era tan calida, emanaba demásiada paz, ¿Cómo crear un arma para una persona que solo emana equilibrio? Tenia que concentrarse, llegar más profundo de lo que normalmente haría, llegar al núcleo de su alma si quería que saliera bien

Para Serena la situación era extraña, de pronto el mundo había dejado de existir, sentía como la energía de la otra parecía buscar algo, pero no lo encontraba, la energía de ella era algo fría, tan distinta a la suya, y de alguna manera, la energía de la princesa la rodeo para tratar de emanar algo del calor que poseía, recuerdos de ambas pasaron por su mente de una manera rápida sin saber que eran

Setsuna estaba empezando a impacientarse, estaba tardando más de lo que parecía normal, y las miradas de expectación no la tranquilizaban, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No debió dejar que la princesa entrara en ese juego, ella podía transformarse, defenderse, no necesitaba esto

Y para tranquilidad de todos, Ángela se alejo de la princesa de la luna, rompiendo el contacto como en las veces anteriores, pero parecía exhausta, y frente a la joven una hermosa espada apareció

Brillante, blanca, el mango de la espada era muy parecido a su cetro lunar, un corazón, con sus alas, incluso la corona del corazón, el corazón era lo único rojo y lo demás era blanco inmaculado, la espada era ligera, pero no fina como las de las otras sailors, la hoja era más gruesa, pero aun así era ligera, lo que más extraña al resto, por que la princesa de la luna ni cuenta se daría sola, era que no tenia filo

- Esta espada se parece a mi cetro – exclama Serena examinándola – aunque es un poco más pesada que el cetro, ¿Cuál es su estilo?

- Esta espada no posee filo – exclama Gabriel, que fue la primera en hablar – y si diseño es raro, sin mencionar que emana demásiada energía

- ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunta la princesa

- Significa que no tienes estilo – exclama Alus 

- Es el caso más raro que he visto en mi vida – exclama Leonor con seriedad, pero se notaba que estaba divertida ante la situación

- No entiendo, como es eso que no tengo estilo, exijo que me expliquen – pregunta preocupada, es verdad que muchas veces le habían dicho que era una incompetente, pero no esperaba que se reflejara tanto, entonces, ¿era tan torpe que no podía hacer algo que cualquiera, al parecer, podía hacer? Hasta Gabriel tenia una espada, es verdad que no le gustaría manejar una estada, pero su orgullo le dictaba que al menos debía tener un estilo

- Significa que no sirves como guerrera, al menos no de esa forma – exclama Daniel de una manera divertida – pero no te preocupes, quiere decir que tus habilidades son cien por ciento en la magia, y purificadora de paso, la cual es muy fuerte, por eso no puedes usar armás, esta espada es mágica y puede servir para curar, no para matar, o también puedes purificar, pero para eso ya tenias un cetro, no había necesidad de convertir una espada (N/A: algo parecido a la espada "colmillo sagrado" de la serie Inuyasha, sorry, no recuerdo su nombre en Japonés, con la excepción de que la de Serena purifica espíritus, y no puede revivir)

- Pero eso no lo sabíamos – alega Ángela – al menos de algo puede servir, si atraviesas algún enemigo con ella, y este es un espíritu, lo mandas directo al paraíso, y si aprendieras a manejarla, podrías curar heridas con ella, pero eso es demásiado tiempo para controlarlo, sin mensionar que nadie domina esa habilidad para enseñártela, solo la teoría, mejor quédate con tu cetro y olvida la espada

- Es una lastima – exclama la princesa con una gran sonrisa, al menos se había librado de las lecciones con la espada

- Lo cual no significa que no te enseñe las normás de etiqueta, idioma y arte – le recalca Ángela, borrando la sonrisa de la princesa 

- Ni te escapas de las lecciones de uso de la espada – le recuerda Leonor

- ¿Cómo? ¿por qué? Creí que acordaron en que no servia con la espada

- Nunca sabes si te puede servir – contesta Alus con una sonrisa – es bueno intentarlo, yo soy un desastre con la espada, y tanto Daniel como Leo no han perdido la esperanza de que aprenda algo algún día

- No es justo

- No te estamos obligando que aprendas – se ríe Daniel – con que asistas tal vez aprendas algo, el conocimiento se debe de desear para lograr obtenerlo, y el deseo nace de la persona

- ¿Insinúan que no deseo aprender? – pregunta enojada por el insulto, aunque tenia que reconocer que era verdad

- Bien, basta de discusiones – Ángela llama la atención el grupo – ya es tarde, y será mejor que descansen, a ustedes tres – exclama señalando a Serena, Ami y Luís – se les indicara su habitación, como también sus horarios los cuales los armaremos esta noche con mi grupo, lógicamente serán diferentes por la diferencia de habilidades y especialidades

- ¿Y que pasa con Setsuna? – reclama Serena

- De ella se encarga Daniel, ya es mayor para que lo estemos decidiendo en asamblea, ustedes son unos niños

- Yo no soy un niño – reclama él chico – según nuestra sociedad soy mayor de edad, a lo mínimo soy adolescente por inmaduro – por alguna razón, Luís siempre había detestado que lo consideraran un niño, le gustaba Joven, y adolescente lo pasaba, pero nunca niño, Leonor lo mira con una sonrisa de nostalgia

- Parece que esa parte del carácter se hereda Daniel – se ríe Ángela – bien, a descansar, o se arrepentirán mañana, finaliza la chica dando por terminada la reunión

*************************:*****************************

Liza entraba cansada a su apartamento, al abrir dio un gran suspiro al notar como sus dos hermanas "mayores" supuestamente, estaban peleando con la secadora que se rehusaba a lavar la ropa, no habían notado su presencia hasta que cerro la puerta

- Liz, hasta que llegas – le saluda Mere - ¿podrías explicarle a Sonia como se usa este aparato? No me cree

- Es que eres una tarada – le grita la otra hermana - ¿Cómo esperas que te crea?

- Ustedes son un caso – exclama en un suspiro, entonces fija su atención a la ventana, Eliari continuaba viendo fijamente el horizonte, estaba así desde que había llegado esa madrugada junto con Sonia

- No a dicho mucho desde que llego – le cuenta Mere con preocupación - ¿Crees que este enferma?

- No seas tonta – le reprocha Sonia - ¿Cómo va a estar enferma? No estamos vivos para empezar, al menos no completamente

Liza por un momento se sintió mal, había deseado que Eliari no regresara, pero era su hermana, con todo y todo ella siempre había cuidado de todas, era fácil desear que no regrese cuando se esta lejos, pero estando tan cerca no era lo mismo, aun así su presencia obligaba a actuar, y eso era lo que no quería, pero sabia que no había otro remedio

- Deben tener hambre – recuerda Liza – este ambiente no tiene tanta magia para sostenernos, les preparare algo, aunque no are milagros

- No hace falta – le contesta Liza – ya comimos, es más, tu comida esta encima de la estufa

- ¿Compraste comida? – pregunta alarmada y esperanzada

- No, es casera, te gustara

- ¿Tú la preparaste? – pregunta con temor imaginando el estado de la cocina, pero cuando entra esta se encuentra impecable,  y la comida tenia un excelente aspecto, la probo y sabia exquisita

- No, fue Eliari – le contesta Sonia, Liza queda mirando extrañada a su hermana mayor

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso piensas que no puedo usar un simple aparato y preparar algo decente de comer? – habla la mayor sin quitar su vista del horizonte

- No, claro que no, solo que, no pensé que estuvieras de animo para hacer algo – se disculpa, pero la verdad es que no se imaginaba a su hermana haciendo actividades caseras, en vida había sido educada como una noble, y aun tenia ese porte de reina y esa mirada de autoridad, y cuando se molestaba, realmente podía llegar a asustar y poner de rodillas a cualquiera, su cabellera era larga hasta la cintura y plateada, combinado con sus ojos dorados, su piel increíblemente blanca y su expresión que era entre demoníaca y fría, al menos esa era la impresión que daba

- ¿Y bien? – le pregunta Sonia - ¿cuál será el siguiente paso?

- Vivir supongo – contesta Mere con tranquilidad – no podremos soportar mucho tiempo este ritmo, tendremos que empezar a robar energía

- Pero necesitaremos energía mágica, y también espiritual, es la combinación de ambas la que nos trajo –cuestiono Sonia – tenemos que robarla de algún punto

- Podríamos ir robándosela a la gente – razona Mere – hay muchas personas en esta ciudad, si atacamos ciertos puntos podemos robar la energía que requerimos, ¿ustedes que opinan? 

- Por mi esta bien – le contesta Liza con desinterés – pero me parece un método algo lento e ineficaz

- ¿Y que otra solución se te ocurre señorita genio? – se burla Sonia con voz enojada – no veo que aportes ideas, y por el momento solo estamos nosotras cuatro, tenemos que encontrar la manera de ayudar a Derek

- Necesitamos crear un sello – hablo la voz de Eliari, la cual se había levantado y las miraba a todas de manera casi ausente, pero determinada

Mientras Eliari tuviera la mirada perdida y sin brillo no había problema, era que estaba tranquila, cuando se enojaba sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, su deseo de venganza salía a relucir, había odiado mucho, y ese odio aun lo arrastraba en su ser, a todas les había pasado, pero no como a Eliari, Mere era tranquila solo por que en algún momento perdió la cordura antes de morir y olvido por se había dejado consumir por el odio, pero era mejor para ella olvidar lo que paso

- Liza – dijo viendo a la pequeña – estoy segura que habrás hecho algo productivo en tu estancia, ¿qué has investigado?

- Tengo cinco nombres y sus direcciones – contesta con indiferencia – robaremos su poder espiritual, pero no se como conseguir la energía mágica, no hay muchas personas que tienen magia según e visto y tardaremos mucho en recolectarlas de poco a poco en cada humano, ¿tal vez las sailors? Ellas tienen gran cantidad de energía mágica, con cinco de ellas bastaría 

- ¿Sailors?  - pregunta Sonia - ¿quiénes son?

- Son unas chicas que visten bien mono – explica Mere – según leí luchan por el amor y la justicia, pero hace poco tuve un altercado con una – esto ultimo lo dice de manera triste

- Liza, ¿por qué no nos das un informe más detallado? – solicita Eliari – Parecen personas interesantes

- O, lo son, y si, son chicas, he visto a varias, creo que son nueve, y cada una tiene la energía mágica de un elemento y representa a un planeta del sistema, sus nombres son sailor Mercuri, venus, Mars, Júpiter

- Te has saltado a sailor Moon – le interrumpe Eliari – ya se quienes son

- ¿Las conoces? – pregunta Liza asombrada - ¿pero como? 

- La princesa de la luna, La que es conocida como sailor Moon, entro al castillo, la siguiente es la sailor del tiempo, Plut, y cuando salimos me parece que otra chica con poderes similares a ellas entraba

- ¿Lo viste en una pintura me imagino? – se burla Liza, pero la verdad era que no había ser en el castillo que no las mirara, era el mejor medio de enterarse de algún evento

- ¿Cómo esta la situación en el castillo? – se anima a preguntar Mere

- Mal, tiempo en contra – contesta Sonia – el castillo no durara un año más

- Pero creí que duraría al menos otra década –se alarma Liza – no puede derrumbarse todavía, y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo, Leonor no lo permitiría, ¿por qué no a sacrificado a esas sailors?´

- Esta cansada y prefiere usarlas a ganar tiempo – contesta tranquilamente la mayor – esta será la guerra definitiva, pero no es de nuestra incumbencia en este momento, tenemos que abrir un nuevo sello, y para eso requeriremos magia, la opción de las sailors me parece factible, más también complicada, sus poderes son resguardados por las piedras sagradas de los planetas, no podemos quitárselas de manera simple, tendremos que buscar otras fuentes, limitémonos a los espirituales, ¿quién es la primera de la lista Liza?

- Te divertirá, gracias a que sabia de ella es que logre localizar a los otros con facilidad rastreando las familias y relaciones, la primera será la familia Akimoto

- ¿Rika? –pregunta Sonia - ¿y vive todavía? ¿qué edad tiene?

- No se, no me importa, es vieja, 60 o 70 años, es la única vieja, los siguientes son jóvenes, Rika vivía antes aquí, hace poco se mudo pero la rastree, tengo su dirección exacta

- ¿Quiénes son los siguientes? – le pregunta Eliari con tranquilidad, pero con una fibra de mando

- La familia Kanzaky, nunca fue muy poderosa, de hecho ya ninguno practica poder espiritual, hay dos miembros que se mudaran pronto a la ciudad, uno se llama Kevin, y el otro Zack, podrían servirnos cualquiera de los dos, no es mucho, pero si lo suficiente, La familia Matsu que también perdió gran parte del linaje espiritual, de hecho la ultima sacerdotisa de ellos murió hace 55 años, había otra que tenia futuro pero desapareció en una tormenta hace como 30 años

- Me imagino que Leonor la mato también – trata de recordar Sonia – pero no me suena

- Mayu Matsu – le recuerda Eliari – una chiquilla de 20 años, no llego ni a la tercera parte cuando estaba más muerta que viva, tenia poder, no lo dudo, pero ahora es solo un esqueleto, parece que Leonor a hecho un excelente trabajo exterminando familias, la lista es muy corta, y los que hay casi no tienen poderes – dice mientras examina la lista –será mejor empezar, Mere, te encargaras de los Matsu, Liza, escoge tu al que prefieras de los Kanzaky

- ¿Empezaremos las tres al mismo tiempo – pregunta Liza con curiosidad

- No, así que todavía no te vallas Mere – le dice sin siquiera poner atención a la chica la cual ya iba por la puerta – hay que organizarnos primero, no quiero  problemás

- ¿Y en que tenemos que organizarnos? – se queja Sonia – no veo el caso, perdemos tiempo

- Ubicación – fue la escueta respuesta de la mayor – si tienes idea de donde quedan estas direcciones adelante, y tampoco creo que sepas como es actualmente Akimoto, ni sus habilidades, y mucho menos como harás para robarle la energía cuando la tengas en frente, esa técnica quien la maneja a la perfección es Derek y yo

Por un momento se quedan calladas, no por lo que dijo, si no la manera seria en que le dijo, casi regañándolas, Eliari podría ser la mayor, también la líder por decisión unánime, Liza era inteligente pero sospechaban que era mucho más inteligente que la pequeña, y también era la más callada, que hablara más de tres fases era señal casi de peligro, y definitivamente ninguna de las tres le gustaría verla enfadada, ella podría ser un mar de tranquilidad con sus hermanas, pero la habían visto manejando y mandando monstruos insignificantes, podía ser tan cruel que erizaba los pelos

- Mañana entrenaran – no era una sugerencia

- ¿Mañana? – pregunta extrañadas - ¿por qué hasta mañana?

- Por que hoy voy de compras – No sabían si era un broma o no, ninguna de las tres se atrevió a preguntar – pero antes, quiero hacerle una visita a Akimoto, creo saber donde esta, todavía lleva en su ser la esencia del castillo 

Desapareció sin decir más, Liza finalmente se decidió a seguir a escondidas a su hermana, las otras dos prefirieron esperar

- No puede ser – grita Mere – me estoy perdiendo el programa de sailor V – la otra solo la observo con una gota, mientras miraba a su hermana lanzarse literalmente contra el control remoto y tirarse al sofá, pero igual la siguió

Un hombre corría con pavor en las hermosas calles de Paris, sabia que lo seguía, ignoraba como había sido delatado, pero esas cosas ocurrían, tenia una coartada perfecta y había ganado el juicio sin problemás gracias a la ayuda del dinero, pero no espero nada como esto

- Tomás, cuanto tiempo – le salta una sombra bloqueándole el camino - ¿Se puede saber por que huyes de mí? Te vengo siguiendo como 20 cuadras

La persona que lo seguía era una chica de 23 años, morena, de ojos azul zafiro, estatura normal, medio coqueta, a simple vista no parecía una amenaza con el hombre fornido de 40 años que tenia en frente, pero si lo era

- ¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿por qué me persigues? Estoy libre, el nombre de la familia esta limpio, ¿qué más quieren?

- Justicia, ¿te parece poco? – exclama sacando una pistola

- Yo no he hecho nada, y si me matas tu cabeza estará en peligro

- Mataste a tu esposa, ¿Por qué? Yo me pregunto, ¿querías su dinero? Por favor, podíamos darte todo el dinero que quisieras, no por nada trabajamos nosotros, para darles a ustedes, las sabandijas, un buen capital, ¿O es que se había vuelto aburrida en la cama? Y no trates de mentir, leo en tu mente la verdad – eso no era del todo cierto, su poder era muy débil, pero era un buen golpe psicológico - o, ya se, te amenazo con delatar tus fraudes, eso y que ya te tenia cansado, no te gustaba escuchar sus gritos cuando la golpeabas, también mataste a la sirvienta, que podía ser testigo a pesar de no saber nada, ¿verdad? Debí de matarte antes cuando me di cuenta, pero estoy tan ocupada en otros casos, aun así todavía no es tarde para reparar el error

- Escucha – habla nerviosamente – no paso como crees, y de todos modos esta no es tu rama, solo el juez puede matar, ¿Lo olvidas? – exclama con convicción

- Que interés tienes en ser juzgado, sabes que no puedo llevarte con el por que esta fuera del país y no tengo tu tiempo, y también que estamos en un proceso de transferencia, supongo que ya te enteraste que el querido tío Jeremi termino de enloquecer, no es capaz de juzgar a nadie y esperas la benevolencia de un novato – todo esto lo dijo con tanta saña, que producía temblor a la persona que le escuchara – pero para tu mala suerte, hay un código que permite matar a nosotros, las cabeceras, cuando hay un proceso de transferencia de juez, si la situación realmente la amerita, y creo que es el caso

La escena de pronto se volvió extremadamente rápida, con un increíble movimiento de velocidad el hombre le quito el arma de una patada a la chica, tirándola contra la pared en el proceso, no por nada había estado en el ejercito, toma el arma y le dispara a la chica pero esta se levanta demásiado rápido, por un momento los ojos de ella brillaron de una forma terrorífica, parecía una especie de demonio, ella aprovecha esa oportunidad para desarmarlo, ambos quedaron frente afrente solo con las manos, pero sabia que ella era demásiado buena en artes marciales, una de las mejores con una fuerza sobre humana, jamás le ganaría, pero siempre tenia un cuchillo escondido de reserva, lo toma con rapidez y se lanza sobre ella, la chica evade y con un rápido movimiento le clava su propio puñal en la garganta, demásiado rápido para que él pueda reaccionar, cayendo en un charco de sangre con la mirada perdida

Ella lo mira con desprecio, se había manchado con un poco de sangre pero no importaba, ya se cambiaria después, su celular comienza a sonar

- Alison, parece  que te dio problemás – asegura la voz de manera amable

- No Sara, no tuve problemás, solo quise jugar un poco para ver si servia, y veo que no sirve ni para una buena pelea, es un asco –comenta con desprecio - ¿Cómo esta todo por haya?

- Extrañándote, la cede se pasa para acá, te necesitamos, Rebeca se esta empezando a impacientar

- No se para que, igual la cede regresara a Noruega, nunca a sido diferente, ¿tienes algún caso para mi?

- Ninguno, los demás pueden esperar, este era especial, no solo era trafico de droga, también estaba asesinato múltiple, después puedes encargarte de los fraudes, ahora necesito que arregles los papeles aquí, eres nuestra representante legal

Cuando se decía que ella era representante legal, pocos se imaginan que era la sub encargada de los juicios también, quien reportaba los casos de la conducta inadecuada al juez, y en casos como este, aplicar el castigo, de acuerdo de las leyes de los hombres, y también de las familias

- ¿Qué tal el futuro juez? ¿crees que tenga lo que se necesita?

- No, pero no importa, mi hermano lo hará bien, es justo y ningún juez a fallado si tiene la justicia como cualidad, no esta muy de acuerdo a tomar medidas extremás pero sabes que eso nunca dura mucho

- Solo espero que pronto esta listo, esto de hacer su trabajo no es agradable, sabes que no me gusta matar a nadie

- Lo se, por eso continuas con vida 

- ¿Estas segura de que era culpable? No me gusta matar a nadie sin pruebas o sin la autorización del juez

- Si, completamente –  la joven morena asiente, con eso era suficiente, Sara podía ver mejor que nadie, y si mandaba a matar a alguien era por algo, nunca hacia juicios apresurados

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – pregunta con curiosidad, era raro que Sara se tardara tanto en cortar una comunicación

- Más o meno, no estoy segura, pero creo que algo le a pasado a mi hermano – eso no sonaba para nada bien

- ¿Por qué lo dices? 

- Por que a desaparecido, no siento su presencia 

Por un momento la otra no sabe como reaccionar o pensar, le hubiera gustado preguntar si estaba segura, pero Sara no hablaba si no estaba segura de algo, tampoco bromeaba, ni se tomaba nada a la ligera

- Ire a Japon en el primer vuelo, no te preocupes, lo encontraremos aunque tengamos que ir todas las cabeceras a buscarlo

- Lo se - cortan la comunicación, era hora de viajar a Japón, menos mal que sabia Japonés

******************************:******************************

- Y a estamos aquí, ¿por qué tanto misterio? – pregunta curiosa la princesa de la luna

Setsuna las había citado a las dos, en secreto, a plena media noche, claro artificial, como la luz del día era falsa, la luz de las estrellas también lo era, pero aun no entendía por que la precaución de la sailor para encontrar un lugar callado

- les pedí que vinieran por que necesitábamos un momento discreto para hablar, y aclarar algunos puntos

- Creí que habíamos aclarado todos los puntos cuando llegue – exclama Ami – no me estoy quejando de que solicitaras una reunión privada, pero no estoy muy segura del motivo a discutir

- El motivo, como anuncie, es para tratar la situación que estamos viviendo actualmente, como comprenderán es completamente diferente a las anteriores

- No entiendo – habla Serena con voz extrañada - ¿te refieres a que somos menos? ¿o a que estamos fuera de nuestro hogar?

- No, me refiero a que estamos en una pequeña controversia respecto a si pertenecer o no a un bando en esta especie de guerra –las palabras de la sailor del tiempo dejaron aun más extrañadas a las chicas

- ¿Es por que no confías en ellos? – pregunta Ami, ya acostumbrada a la natural desconfianza de las Outer – es natural que no lo hagas, son extraños a nosotros en todo sentido – "y a mi tampoco me agradan" le hubiera gustado agregar pero se quedo callada – yo creo

- No es solo por eso – le corta Setsuna, muy raro en ella que acostumbraba a ser paciente, pero aun así hablo con voz tranquila – el problema es más grabe que ese, Yo no confió en ellos y ellos no lo hacen en nosotros, para ellos somos una herramienta como también un riesgo, estamos en una balanza y si deciden que nuestra presencia es más peligrosa que el beneficio, no dudaran en matarnos

- No crees que estas exagerando – la voz de Serena era despreocupante y alegre – si eso fuera así me hubieran matado por el incidente del gato

- ¿Gato? ¿qué paso? – pregunta Ami, Setsuna ya había averiguado lo que paso por lo que le fue fácil responder

- Es en realidad algo complicado, tal vez sea más conveniente decir primero su manera de pensar para que puedan entender de manera más clara, para empezar tenemos dos grupos, ¿saben cuales son?

- Seres de Luz y seres oscuros – recuerda Ami

- Aunque creo que hay un tercer grupo – recuerda Serena sus propias conclusiones 

- Exacto, hay un tercero pero no tiene nombre, algunos dicen que es el grupo de Daniel, pero no es del todo cierto

- ¿Y que función desempeña el tercer grupo? – pregunta Ami

- ¿Y a nosotros de que nos sirve recapitularlo? – Ami levanta una ceja ante la pregunta de la princesa, Serena lo nota y responde con fastidio – si, ya se que recapitular es una palabra compleja para mi vocabulario, a pesar de ser una palabra de uso común, pero Ángel la menciono en varias ocasiones y creo que se me pego junto con otras – ahora si la sailor de Mercurio estaba extrañada

- ¿Y como sabias que era lo que pensaba?

- Ya chicas, si estoy planteándolo es por que poseo un motivo, no es solo una simple división que se llevo a cabo, ambos grupos en el pasado se odiaron y se dañaron de una manera muy fuerte, a tal grado que los seres oscuros fueron transferidos a otra sección del castillo, para alejarlos del otro grupo

- ¿Y por que solo  a los seres oscuros? – pregunta Serena - ¿No había otra manera? Se me hace injusto que solo a un grupo hallan trasladado

- Los seres de luz eran más – contesta Setsuna restándole importancia a la pregunta – pero me alejo del punto, si ahora trabajan juntos es por motivos de esta guerra, si se pelean en este momento no lograran nada, por eso el ambiente tiende a ser tenso y ambos grupos están separados

- Pero he visto que en muchas ocasiones que miembros del primer grupo congenian con los del segundo grupo – recuerda Serena y según vio no parecían odiarse, aunque otros si

- Ese es el tercer grupo – continua Setsuna – Ángela no tenia el dominio total de los seres de luz, solo de un pequeño pero fiel y hábil grupo, y Alexis, su hermana menor, gobernaba la mayor

- Creo que ya entendí la situación – la voz de Ami era tímida, pero segura – El grupo que seguía a Ángela logro hacer amistad con un grupo de seres oscuros, y de esta manera habían tres opiniones, los que no querían a los seres oscuros, los que no querían a los seres de luz, y los que se llevaban sin problemás pero eran rechazados por los dos grupos anteriores por hacer amistad con los rivales, de esta manera nace el tercer grupo

- Excelente conclusión Ami, ¿pero eso en que nos ayuda? – pregunta Serena se manera fastidiada, y no podían culparla, tenia sueño después de ese largo día

- A entender la situación – habla Setsuna – es claro que los cuatro dirigen el tercero, Ángela los seres de Luz, Leonor los seres oscuros, y Daniel parece tener mayor peso en el tercer grupo, estas conclusiones aunque parecen irrelevantes, son de vital importancia, mencionaste el episodio del gato, ¿Sabes por que ellos no te mataron? – en esta parte Ami estaba de tour en la luna, por que no tenia la menor idea de que significaba

- No estoy segura, dijeron que las perdidas siempre se daban, y que realmente no importaba, yo no se como podían tomarlo de esa manera

- Es a lo que  se llamaría recurso, sacrificar miembros para la sobre vivencia total, se ve al individuo como si fuera un simple recurso, el cual puede ser reemplazable, la razón por la que no dijeron nada era por que ningún miembro del tercer grupo fue dañado, a ellos no les importa cuantos chicos mueran con tal de alcanzar el objetivo, con tal de que no toquen a nadie que realmente les importe

- ¿Por qué dices eso Setsuna? No puedo creer que pienses así, he visto como se esfuerzan en mantenerlos, mantenernos con vida, no se por que piensas así – defiende la princesa

- Leonor fue entrenada como líder, un líder no desperdicia hombres innecesariamente, el código en este lugar es mantenerse todos con vida, pero hay demásiado odio entre los miembros, los grupos aun se detestan unos con otros, y a ellos solo parece importarles el tercer grupo

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto Setsuna? – le pregunta Ami, no tenia idea de cual era la fuente de información de la sailor

- De las pinturas, me fije en ellas y es increíble todo lo que descubrí, es verdad que en este lugar no se pueden guardar secretos, a no ser que esa hada, fantasma o lo que sea, este en otro lado, y en este momento esta con Leonor, por eso no nos molestara

- ¿Pero aun no explicas que tiene que ver con nosotros? – pregunta Ami

- Muy perceptiva, la razón por la que les cuento esto es para aclarar algunos puntos, primero, estamos solas, no se dejen engañar aunque sean amables, no podemos confiar plenamente ni ellos lo hacen en nosotros, nos vigilan por eso nos mantienen cerca de ellos, son amables pero también excelentes actores, pueden cortarnos la cabeza al menor descuido si esa a sido la orden

- Si piensas eso ¿por que pareces estar tan tranquila cuando ellos están y hablas con total confianza? – pregunta la princesa de la luna - ¿Acaso también actúas?

- No soy tan buena actriz princesa, esto nos lleva al segundo punto, aunque no estamos seguros con ellos, mantenemos una alianza estratégica, es verdad que son peligrosos, pero es más peligrosa hacer un grupo aparte en un lugar desconocido

- En otras palabras el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado 

- Correcto Ami, ellos no son tan nobles como aparentan, les gusta actuar y hacer bromás, pero saben lo que es torturar y asesinar, les han enseñado a ser indiferentes a la vida humana, pero también a proteger a la familia, es curioso pero ese es la base de su código ético, la protección de la familia es lo más importante, el cual creo es más reducido de lo que puedo llegar a imaginar, y lo protegen como una loba defenderá a sus cachorros, y ustedes saben lo peligroso que es acercarse a una hembra con cachorros, ya se que varios murieron y no pareció importarles, eso es simple, primero, no pueden deprimirse por que eso les impediría proteger al resto

- Claro, el tercer grupo son los que considerarían como sus hijos y el resto crías de los otros, 

- Pero ¿aun así deberían protegerlos? En el reino animal cuando se adopta un cachorro a la manada lo cuidan como si lo fuera – exclama Serena de manera extrañada, ambas sailor la quedan viendo de manera extrañada – hey, ni que fuera tonta para no saberlo, a veces veo documentales –mientras espera las caricaturas (sobre todo de sailor V) y los videos de música desde luego

- No es que no sepas Serena – la tranquiliza Ami  - pero casi siempre estas muy distraída para notar puntos de importancia – sin mencionas que la mayoría de los comentarios de Serena en las reuniones eran carentes de sentido o de importancia, excepto cuando estaba deprimida o preocupada

- Si, pero aquí interviene un poco la conciencia humana – continua Setsuna  el comentario de Serena – a pesar de saberlo, y estar todos juntos, no tendrán el mismo peso, Diana es hermana de Leonor, Ángel y Gabriel, es obvio el parentesco, Alison es hija de Ángela, Mike es su sobrino, hijo de Alexis, pero Ángela lo crío, Cesar es hijo de una amiga muy cercana a los cuatro que murió hace mucho, Rebeca es sobrina de Daniel, Damián es un caso especial, a pesar de que sus padre eran miembros del grupo de seres oscuros, fue educado por Daniel, y así, todos van más o menos por la misma Línea, esos conforman el tercer grupo y el más importante para los cuatro

- Entonces solo hemos establecido a quien no debemos tocar – dice Serena con fastidio y con sueño – aun no se a que nos lleva esta conversación

- Solo nos aclara el problema del gato, ahora ya sabes por que no les importaban los que murieron, ninguno era del tercer grupo, pero eso nos muestra que no estamos completamente seguros con ellos, en este castillo no existe el grupo bueno y el grupo malo, solo intenciones, todos hacen lo que pueden por sobrevivir

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunta Serena, lo ultimo no había entendido por que lo había dicho

- ¿Por qué cree princesa, que no fue atacada mientras estaba dentro del castillo? 

- No se

- Por que no les interesaba, y todavía no les interesa, no es su blanco, hay lo que se diría neutralidad, y si no estamos en un grupo gozamos de ella, eso nos indica que ninguno de los dos grupos nos debe de atacar, ni este en el que estamos, ni el del enemigo, el cual dirige un sujeto de nombre Derek, pero eso nos pondría en riesgo de ser blanco del tercer grupo, que son monstruos y factores que no obedecen ordenes de nadie más que si mismos

- Lo que nos quieres dar a Entender – razona Ami – es que podemos escoger el bando a quien aliarnos, ¿Pero por que dices que el grupo de Derek no es malo?

- No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, el solo desea sobrevivir, el problema es que al hacerlo arriesga ambas dimensiones, la nuestra estaría en peligro, pero la única intención de él es ser libre, en vida a sufrido viendo lo traicioneros que pueden ser los humanos, ese odio lo convierte en lo que es, pero eso no indica que sea un desalmado, ambos grupos lo único que buscan es defender a sus familias e integrantes

- ¿Estas sugiriendo que nos cambiemos de bando? – pregunta Serena con espanto 

- No, nos conviene más que este grupo gane, aunque ellos no son completamente nobles y puros en este asunto, no importa lo que les obligaron o no a hacer, lo hicieron y no tienen remordimiento de hacerlo, si están molestos es por su orgullo herido no por las vidas que han quitado, pero aun así, como dije, nos conviene más unirnos a ellos, pero no hay que olvidar que nosotros no somos de su entera confianza, simplemente representamos una alianza benéfica

- En otras palabras somos el cuarto grupo – sonríe Serena de manera divertida

- Es una manera de decirlo – opina Ami - En una lucha contra ellos ¿tenemos alguna posibilidad? ¿qué tan fuertes serán?

- No menosprecies tu poder Ami – habla Setsuna con serenidad – las sailor scout no son solo protectoras del sistema, también son del universo, recuerden a sailor galaxia y a las demás que han aparecido, son la prueba de lo que digo, nuestra magia es grande, pero nuestro entrenamiento débil, esa es la ventaja de ellos, en una lucha pareja no se quien ganaría, pero ahora, nosotros representamos una gran ayuda, como también una gran amenaza, Alus esta débil, Leonor también, y están en un punto en que no se molestan en ocultarlo, Ángela les seguirá si la situación empeora, eso deja a Daniel como principal amenaza, no estoy diciendo que él sea débil, al contrario, estoy demostrando que es el más peligroso de los cuatro, y tiene un gran instinto de protección hacia los niños, mucho mayor que el de los tres

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunta Ami

- El unió nuestros poderes, creando un lazo que me protege de la influencia del castillo, pudo haber hecho algún otro método como Ami – la cual tenia que ingerir una poción al menos una vez a la semana hasta que su organismo se acostumbrara, lo cual podría tomar décadas - pero prefirió este, ¿Para que? Para mantenerme vigilada, y el sabe que lo sé, pero también me da la oportunidad de vigilarlo a él, una manera de ser justo, pero el tiene mayor experiencia y habilidades en este tipo de magia y yo solo estoy empezando, yo podría romper el lazo pero eso lo llevaría a tomar medidas peores y prefiero tenerlo con su atención puesta en mi que en ustedes, y créanlo o no, nos vigila y muy de cerca, esta será una de las pocas veces que podamos reunirnos en privado

- Entonces solo nos quieres decir que pase lo que pase y suceda lo que suceda solo podemos confiar en nosotras tres 

- Si Ami, solo quería exponerles clara la situación, Alus es el más tranquilo del grupo, pero es el verdugo, las matara solo si se lo ordenan, Ángela es la juez que decidirá su destino, y Daniel es el acusador, como también el oficial, es el que se encargara de vigilarnos y ver si comentemos alguna falta, e informante, tratara de leerles la mente pero por fortuna ya se como impedírselo, aun así tengan cuidado con el, Ángel y Gabriel son como sus segundos en su deber, cuídense también de esos niños

- ¿Y cual es el papel de Leonor? – pregunta Ami

- Se reirán, creo que tu no Ami por que no la conoces lo suficiente, pero según pude apreciar por los cuadros, toma el papel de abogado defensor

- ¿¿Ella?? – exclama Serena con asombro – entonces los pobres están condenados, creí que ese era el papel de Alus

- No, al contrario, a pesar de su aparente pésimo carácter, es muy hábil cuando quiere defender a alguien, aunque se le da mejor el combate directo, Alus puede ser generoso, hasta cierto punto, pero también hay algo más, y este es el punto más delicado de todos, el espía

- ¿Espía? – preguntan las dos a la vez

- Se sospecha que hay uno, así que tengan cuidado, aquella emboscada no fue solo gracias al gato, fue demásiado rápido, hay que tener cuidado

- ¿Y como lo sabes? – pregunta Serena

- Intuición

- Dentro de poco amanecerá – nota Ami – es mejor irnos, nos espera un largo día

- Ni me lo recuerdes, tengo esperanza de que estén bromeando

- Lo dudo princesa, y es mejor así, hay que aprovechar los beneficios de esta alianza mientras dure, y ante todo hay que ser cuidadosas, al no entregar la energía de Serena han acortado su tiempo de vida, esperemos que no cambien de opinión y al final no nos den a nosotras tres como sacrificio, Leonor será la defensora, pero no tolerara que algo malo le pase a Alus

- Mejor vamos a dormir – Dice la princesa en un bostezo, cerrando la cesión

El camino de regreso había sido muy silencioso, las tres salors caminaban de regreso a sus habitaciones, Serena pensaba en lo que Setsuna tal vez estaba exagerando, todos habían sido amables con ella, excepto Leonor, pero a su manera había sido amable también, entonces, no entendía por que la desconfianza

Estaban cerca de la casa de Daniel, al menos así le llamaban a la hermosa casa del acantilado, las luces de los grandes ventanales indicaba que alguien había adentro, por un momento a la sailor del tiempo le dio curiosidad, y se deslizo con cuidado cerca de la ventana, las dos chicas la miraron de forma interrogante

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿viste algo? – le pregunta la princesa de la luna, en respuesta la sailor les hace una señal de que guarden silencio y que se acerquen

- No creo que sea corrector espiar a nuestros anfitriones – habla Ami un poco avergonzada, pero curiosa también, la sailor del tiempo no era conocida por fisgona, y este definitivamente no era su estilo, aunque a medidas desesperadas, decidió acercarse a ver

Serena nunca había visto dentro de esa casa, aunque tampoco había estado tanto tiempo en ese lugar para explorarlo a fondo, desde la ventana el salón era enorme, grandes candelabros guindados en el techo iluminaban la habitación era raro para ellas, aunque ninguna sailor podía esperar lámparas eléctricas tampoco, era raro por que todos los lugares se iluminaban con magia a excepción de los pasillos que era con antorcha

Había una enorme barra como la de un bar, y una gran variedad de vinos que lo hacia parecer más uno, habían varias mesas, sillas, he incluso varios instrumentos musicales en una esquina, el salón era enorme y el centro estaba desprovisto de muebles como si fuera una pista de baile, solo faltaba la música y una esfera en el techo para ser una discoteca

Ellas estaban en la terraza, la ventana estaba entreabierta y las cortinas hacían un buen camuflaje, en la barra solo estaba sentada Ángela, la cual conversaba con Daniel, la plática parecía tomar un perfil entre serio y maléfico, por que esa sonrisa del joven no presagiaba nada bueno

- Entonces, ¿qué opinas? – pregunta Daniel, llevando delicadamente la copa a sus labios de manera sensual, y una mirada que le hacia recordar a los lobos

- No estoy segura Daniel, Ángel es muy pequeño

- ¿Habías pensado en alguien más? Tu hijo tiene una paciencia que ni tu posees, le hará bien probar los limites de ves en cuando, ¿O pensabas hacerlo tu?

- ¿Yo? Ni loca, ya tengo mucho con lo que ofrecí, gracias, pero no se que tan bueno sea como profesor, habrá que ver como lo hace 

Las chicas no entendían a que se referían, pero no parecía ser algo trascendental, tal vez seria una perdida de tiempo continuar, Plut ya iba a irse cuando Ángela tomo la palabra, con un matiz malicioso en su voz

- ¿Y que tal te va con la chica? ¿piensas hacerla caer o ya te rendiste? 

- Muy graciosa Anni, y por cierto, eso debería agradecértelo a ti, ya que fuiste tu quien hablo con Leo 

- ¿Es tan obvio? – sonrió la joven con coquetería – estamos en lo que se llamaría una guerra, no hay tiempo para coqueteos, pero me intriga que hayas parado tantos tus avances, eres mejor que eso y definitivamente la petición de tu amada Leonor no te detendría

- Si, eso seria en condiciones normales, pero sabes de sobra lo que me lo impide, si al menos el grupo de Christopher estuviera aquí les pediría el favor, o mejor, esperaría a que hicieran el trabajo

- Valla, que honorable – se ríe la chica – pero aunque estuvieran, dudo que ellos lograran convencer a alguna de esas chicas para acostarse con ellos, tienes caras de ser mujeres de una sola persona

- Santurronas querrás decir – se ríe él – aunque adornes las palabras, es fácil para mi saber como interpretarlas

- De acuerdo, si, mojigatas y santurronas son unas palabras que cruzaron por mi mente,  tienen caras de buenas puritanas, mira la mayor, apuesto a que apenas sabe lo básico sobre relaciones sexuales, y mira que hablo solo de teoría, la chica nueva, Ami, vive tan ocupada en los libros que dudo si algún día se da cuenta de la mirada de algún chico, te apuesto a que con la más mínima insinuación se sonroja

- Si los otros te escucharan – dice mientras deja soltar una carcajada – y dicen que yo soy el liberal, pero tu das lecciones a cualquiera, y tan respetuosa que te vez

- Oye, me crié en un prostíbulo, ¿qué esperabas? ¿a la virgen Maria? – se ríe la chica con gracia, parecía muy animada esa noche – pero tu no te quedas atrás, hay un dicho que dice, el discípulo vence al maestro

-  La ultima te cae bien según parece, no has dicho nada contra ella

- ¿Serena? Más o menos, me gusta su manera de ser, es muy alegre, su manera despreocupada e infantil es buena, ustedes abrían sufrido menos si hubieran tenido esa manera de pensar, a nosotros nos toco aprender lo que ella ya sabe, si, me agrada mucho

- Cuidado no la perviertas, es aun demásiado pequeña

- No creo que engañe a su novio de todas maneras – sonríe melosamente, mientras juega con sus cabellos – pero esos juegos ya no están para nosotros, antes era más divertido, ver que grupo quitaba más integrantes al otro, ya sabes, era gracioso, ahora que el otro grupo a desaparecido y solo estamos nosotros cuatro a perdido gracia – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa melancólica mirando a la ventana - ¿Te gusta esa chica verdad? La sailor del tiempo

- No más que a las otras – contesta desinteresadamente, mientras mira el vino en su copa fijamente, como si lo examinara – aunque es un reto diferente, es linda, sabia, demásiado inteligente para nuestra seguridad, aprende y capta con demásiada velocidad, no es una presa fácil  de engañar, se da cuenta cuando le mentimos, también comprende muy bien su situación actual

- Eso es bueno, aunque entre tantas mentiras es muy difícil diferenciar la realidad, aun así me parece que hay algo más

- Lo de siempre, simplemente no me gustan las relaciones que vírgenes, eso se lo dejaba a Christopher y su grupo de degenerados que no les importaba los sentimientos de las personas, sabes que nunca tomaría a ninguna en serio, y no me gusta herir a nadie, las chicas son algo incomprensible incluso para mi, sean Sirenas, humanas, o cualquier otra especie, pero puedo comprender que la primera vez es especial y no pienso cargar con eso

- Si, por eso dejabas que los otros hicieran el trabajo sucio y luego se las quitabas, pero en este caso creo que debías renunciar, a no ser que convenzas a Alus para que haga eso por ti, pero ese no es tampoco su estilo a pesar de ser tan libertino como tu, ¿por qué no renuncias entonces?

- No se, es simplemente como un reto – dice mientras mira el movimiento del vino en la copa – es como encontrar un sabor diferente, un vino extraño que esta prohibido beber, sabes que tienes muchos, y que los otros son buenos también, pero la tentación es demásiado grande, necesito encontrar una manera de franquear esa defensa, y lograr hacerla caer pero sin enamorarla

- Lo malo es que no creo que caiga sin amor de por medio, y también creo que es un poco presumido pensar que lograras hacerlo, no puedes enamorar a una persona a tu voluntad 

- Acaso dudas de mis habilidades – dice el joven deslizándoles por la barra, y con una habilidad pasmosa tomo a la joven de la cintura subiéndola también, sentándola en su regazo mientras mordisqueaba su oreja, en respuesta la joven solo dejo su bebida a un lado mientras contenía una pequeña risita

- Pero mi querido Daniel – habla ella con gracia sin importarle que él besara ahora su cuello – tus métodos pueden funcionar conmigo, pero no para todas

- No te preocupes, no tengo prisa de todos modos, ni que estuviera tan desesperado teniéndote aquí

- Hace cuanto fue la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos – dice la joven empezando a contestar las caricias con una gracia felina

- Hace como cincuenta años, me parece 

- ¿Tanto tiempo? – pregunta con gracia – pobrecito, has tenido que sufrir mucho todo este tiempo de Abstemio, por que nunca te han gustado mucho los niños 

- Ríete, pero apuesto a que también me has extrañado – un suspiro escapa de los labios de ella, claro que lo había extrañado, y el otro lo sabia, pero no iba a decírselo abiertamente 

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios cuando la parte de arriba de su ropa es extraída, o desaparecida, no se dio cuenta en que momento se la quito, pero Daniel siempre había sido demásiado hábil para desnudarla, de haberlo querido ya estaría sin una prenda sin darse cuenta, pero a él le gustaba una hacerla agonizar de manera lenta

- Creo que deberíamos subir – dice ella de manera provocativa, mientras trataba de acariciar aquel pecho que le encantaba tanto, pero esa camisa le daba guerra, a pesar de toda su experiencia nunca había logrado quitarle la ropa a ese chico con la misma facilidad con que él se la quitaba, ¿o seria por que le hacia perder tan rápido el control? Esas caricias enloquecían demásiado, no había duda de que él había aprendido demásiado bien

- ¿Por qué? Aquí se esta muy cómodo – dice con picardía mientras la acuesta en la larga barra, quedando encima de ella, la barra era ancha, resistente y larga, y solo Ángela sabia que Daniel la había hecho con las medidas exactas para que dos personas, un gemido escapa de sus labios cortando sus pensamientos 

Su ropa interior fue removida, sin quietarle la falda todavía, de hecho la falda roja era la única ropa que le quedaba, ya no le quedaban ni las botas y el pecho estaba libre para ser acariciado a voluntad del otro

- Veo que se divierten – habla Alus entrando a la habitación, su expresión no mostraba ninguna molestia por interrumpir a sus amigos, ni a ellos les pareció importar mucho, tal vez solo lo hubieran saludado antes de continuar de no ser por que Alus lucia más cansado de lo normal, y no solo cansancio físico, parecía bastante abatido – pero sigan, no los interrumpo, solo vine por algo de tomar 

- Claro, toma – exclama Daniel con una botella de color oscuro – por la cara que traes necesitas algo fuerte

- ¿No querrás envenenarme verdad? – pregunta tratando de lucir serio, pero todos sabían que solo bromeaba

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Solo por que eres el esposo de la única mujer que he amado y desee deshacerme de ti no quiere decir que te envenene – dice con sarcasmo – a mi parecer deberías descansar, si te enfermás Leo se enojara mucho

- Gracias, pero estoy bien – contesta mientras se sirve – por cierto, ¿puedo ocupar esta barra? ¿o mejor me voy a mi habitación? No estoy de animo para espectáculos esta noche

- ¿Y esta vez que paso con Leo? – le pregunta Ángela de manera preocupada, mientras se acomoda la falda bajándose de la barra, no parecía importarle tener el pecho descubierto, ni a los otros tampoco

- Lo mismo de siempre, no logro entenderla, en un instante es amable, hasta cariñosa, y al otro me amenaza si me acerco un solo paso más y grita que me odia, solo me gustaría saber por que esta tan enfadada, por más que trato de hacer memoria no logro recordar que le hice para hacerla enfadar

- Que le hicimos querrás decir – corrige Ángela – conmigo declara a los cuatro vientos que me detesta, y contigo es mucho peor aun, aunque tolera bien a Daniel, tal vez el pueda contestar esa pregunta

- A mi ni me vean, yo creo que ella ama a una persona con la misma intensidad con la que jura odiarla

- Entonces mientras me aminaza con partirme en pedazos y me grita que me odia, me esta jurando amor eterno, eso es bueno – habla el chico con sarcasmo – ella nunca fue así en nuestra relación, fue después de lo que le hizo Christopher que empezó a actuar extraño, debí de quedarme con ella, pero claro continuábamos disgustados por una pelea absurda

- Pues yo estuve ahí – recuerda Ángela, mientras abraza a Alus por la espalda de manera protectora, recostando su cabeza en la espalda mientras una de sus manos empezó a jugar con el cabello del chico – y no fue tan malo, no se ni por que reacciono así, estaba demásiado depresiva, eso debió influir en algo, y también estaba embarazada, eso también debió afectar su estado de animo, pero eso no lo sabíamos, de lo contrario nunca hubiera aceptado a que ella participara en tan ridículo reto, aun así, ya no hay mucho que hacer – dice mientras da suaves besos en el cuello, tan suaves que apenas tocan la piel, pero lo suficiente para conseguir la reacción que ella esperaba – hace mucho que no hacemos un trío, seria divertido 

- Tal vez en otra ocasión – contesta el joven apartándola suavemente, con una sonrisa gentil – no creo que Leonor se lo tome muy bien, todavía no descubro como reconciliarme con ella y dudo que la ayuda de ustedes me sirva

- Bueno, tu te lo pierdes – Ángela se encoge de hombros – pero no pienses en eso, ya sabes como es ella, nunca lograras adivinar por que actúa de esa manera a no ser que se lo cuente a una sola persona, pero dudo que eso pase, han pasado trescientos años y sigue igual, no te desanimes, dudo que tengas directamente la culpa – le anima mientras le alborota el cabello con gesto maternal – no te quedes hasta muy tarde

- Si me enfermo al menos me cuidaría mientras me regaña de irresponsable y suicida, no seria realmente tan malo

- Contando que estás acostumbrado a su mal humor – se ríe Daniel – entonces ¿todavía deseas subir preciosa?

- Claro, no me gusta dejar asuntos inconclusos, pero antes ayúdame a recoger mi ropa, no me gustaría que se quedara regada, tengo una imagen que mantener – exclama con sarcasmo, ya que era bien difícil que existiera una sola persona en ese lugar que no estuviera enterada de su alta actividad sexual cuando estaba cerca de Daniel o, de vez en cuando, de Alus, pero nadie se atrevía a criticarla

Para las sailor el regreso a sus habitaciones había sido silencioso, cada una meditaba, si se podría decir, de una manera diferente, Serena se sentía apenadísima por la escena que espió, era verdad que había visto películas que ella consideraba fuertes, (ninguna era triple x, ni nada por el estilo, para el nivel de la chica unas cuantas caricias era fuerte) y aunque no hubieran avanzado mucho delante de ella, por la oportuna, o inoportuna, según distintos puntos de vista, de Alus, es capaz el chico cumple lo dicho y ahí no más tenia unas buenas clases sin proponérselo, cuando Ángela le dijo que le iba a enseñar algunas cosas, dudaba que se refiriera a eso, pero al menos descubrió que le agradaba a la hada, no era tan malo

Ami estaba entre apenada y molesta, la sailor del tiempo tenia razón, las estaban utilizando como una alianza conveniente, eso no le molestaba mucho, pero le disgustaba el tono de desprecio del que habían hablado de ella, y ella no era una mojigata, la actividad sexual era algo que debía compartirse con la persona amada, ¿Verdad? No era malo ser virgen, aunque era verdad que a duras penas manejaba la teoría a un nivel básico, en ese aspecto personas más pequeños que ella podían darle clase, pero ese siempre había sido un tema que le apenaba, ¿qué en este lugar no existía la dignidad? Parecía que no conocían lo que era la vergüenza, mira que hacer semejante escena donde cualquiera los podría ver, ¿y como era eso de tríos? Y por cierto ¿cómo se podía formar un trío? ¿Era posible eso? Un fuerte sonrojo ataco a la joven, imágenes poco decorosas empezaron a danzar en su cabeza, tenia que reconocer que habían varios detalles que se escapaban a su comprensión, pero aun así estaba molesta, no le gustaba ser etiquetada por su actividad sexual

Quien echaba chispas era Plut, deseaba matarlo, si las miradas mataran, es que lo iba a matar, tenia un coraje como no se acordaba, y dudaba que fuera por la influencia del castillo, tal vez la falta de sueño y comida, sin contar la tensión, estaban dañando sus nervios, pero ¿qué se creía ese arrogante, presuntuoso, altanero, egocéntrico? Por que eso era, un egocéntrico presuntuoso, como que ella fuera a caer a sus pies y no lo a hecho por que él no quiere, presumido, ni que estuviera desesperada o fuera una chica fácil, ¿Y es que el no conocía lo que era la vergüenza? Sabía que no era un puritano pero jamás imagino que fuera tan pervertido, y lo peor de todo es que le tocaba pasar gran tiempo con él, y pensar que la había comparado con un vino, como si solo fuera de estirar la mano y tenerla a su merced

El cuarto de Setsuna estaba primero, y la sailor cerro la puerta con un portazo tan fuerte que esta por poco y cae, ambas chicas lo observan con una gota

- Creo que esta molesta – dice Serena con tono nervioso

- No la culpo – exclama Ami entrando a la de ella, no cerro la puerta tan fuerte, pero se notaba que no estaba muy cómoda

- ¿Y a estas que bicho les pico? – pregunta extrañada

Pronto ambos estaban en una gran habitación, con la intención de terminar lo que habían empezado en el salón, aunque ese encuentro era algo esperado, siempre pasaba cuando estaban juntos en un mismo lugar y ya estaba tardando, las caricias eran apasionadas, reclamaban el cuerpo que tan bien conocían, no había rincón que no conocieran uno del otro, pero no había amor en esos besos, en esos toques, aunque si había amistad, él nunca la había amado, y desde el primer momento en que estuvieron juntos solo por un juego que la chica había querido jugar, siempre se habían encontrado, pero el sabia que la otra era incapaz de sentir amor, y él solo había amado a una sola persona, pero eso no les impide disfrutar del placer que el otro cuerpo les brindaba

- Leo tiene razón – habla Daniel mientras acaricia los cabellos de la joven, ella estaba exhausta pero no tenia sueño ni mucho animo para dormir

- ¿En que? – pregunta extrañada

- En estar celosa, Alus te adora, son tan parecidos, y tu no eres completamente indiferente, noto como lo miras, siempre lo has visto de una manera especial

- ¿Acaso estas celoso? – pregunta con una sonrisa, sabiendo que era imposible – lo quiero mucho, pero como a un hermano, también te quiero a ti, a Leo, Ángel y a los demás, son mi familia, tu puedes escoger quien será tu familia, y a quienes desees proteger, pero ese es nuestro trabajo, proteger, de lo contrario nuestra vida no tendría sentido

- Siempre me he preguntado que foto guardas en ese relicario – cambia de tema, Ángela jamás se quitaba el relicario de corazón, era su mayor tesoro, ella solo lo toma entre sus manos y da una sonrisa apagada

- Mi corazón no puede tener dueño, eso deberías de saberlo

- Siempre he pensado que Ángel es tu favorito por que se parece demásiado a Alus, aunque él hecho que este enfermo jugo un papel determinante

- ¿Insinúas que estoy enamorada de Alus? – se ríe la chica – tu que siempre me has llamado dama sin corazón, o corazón de hielo

- y una excelente actriz – se ríe el chico - ¿por qué no me enseñas que foto guardas?

- ¿Entonces no me crees cuando digo que nadie ocupa mi dolido corazón?- dice con excesivo drama - ¿Y que pasaría si encontraras tu foto? – pregunta divertida, ante esa pregunta Daniel no puede evitar reír a carcajadas 

- Eso si seria gracioso, pero reconozco que no sabría que pensar, me sorprendería mucho que la dama de hielo amara a alguien – Daniel estaba seguro de que esa opción no podría existir, pero eran divertidas las insinuaciones de su amiga

- Deja de llamarme así, fue muy molesto cuando Christopher me apodo de esa manera

- Pero el tenia razón en ese aspecto, tu no puedes amar, lo has demostrado más veces de las que deberías

- No, te equivocas, puedo amar con todo mi corazón aunque no lo parezca – contesta mientras abre el corazón, en ella estaba al foto de Ángel en un lado, y en la otra aparecían ellos cuatro, Ángela lo cerro rápidamente – lo vez, si esta tu foto – se burla ella

- Alus también, eso significa que tengo competencia – se burla el chico – aunque dudo que tengas esperanzas con Leo, no se si le agraden más chicos además de Alus, pero con seguridad no le gustan las chicas

- Ustedes son muy importantes para mi Daniel, son mis hermanos, es un lazo más fuerte que la sangre

- Lo se Anni – contesta esta vez con suavidad, mientras le acaricia el cabello 

- Tu eres más libre que nosotros, los cuales dependemos del otro para vivir, si algo nos pasara, tu seguirás viviendo

- Pero eso no pasara – le corta él – todos saldremos, y nos quedaremos, ese era el trato, por eso es que a pasado esto, y es lo que has provocado, pero mejor no pensar en eso – y con un suspiro Ángela se acostó dándole la espalda, no tenia sueño pero fingió dormir

Serena tenia mucho sueño, casi no había dormido, tenia demásiadas ideas rondando su cabeza, ahora que estaba sola en el silencio de aquella habitación, estaba plenamente consiente de esta nueva situación, se sentía feliz de no estar sola, pero ese sentimiento de felicidad solo era equiparable a la angustia de el riesgo que estaban tomando sus amigas, Setsuna siempre había sido la mayor, la tranquila y responsable, era demásiado centrada para dejarse cometer errores, ¿Y Ami? Ella era inteligente, pero eso no quitaba que ambas tuvieran 16 años, inexpertas, en un sitio hostil donde no se sabia quien era el enemigo en si, era raro estar en un lugar donde no hubiera un villano declarado, le dolía la situación del otro bando, su antigua vida no debió ser muy buena, debieron de sufrir mucho y ahora lo que buscan es vivir, pero para vivir muchas personas tienen que sufrir, eso es lo que hacia este bando la mejor opción a los ojos de la sailor del tiempo

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, su corazón era demásiado puro como para no dolerle, tenía demásiada empata para ser indiferente, ¿era un don o una maldición? Lo que si presentía, era que esto no acabaría bien para ninguno de los dos bandos, ¿cómo fue a meterse en esa situación? Tal vez si hubiera salido cuando se le dio la oportunidad, o mejor aun, no haber subido a ese dichoso barco, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

Mira la habitación, era cómoda, no tenia ningún aparato electrónico, pero seria ridículo buscar uno, había un gran espejo, un baño, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la gran cama, las velas se encendían mágicamente, ¿debería de llevarse unas a su casa cuando todo terminara? ¿Cómo estarían sus padres? ¿La extrañaría su hermano? Otro suspiro escapa de aquellos hermosos labios, demásiadas preguntas, y no obtendría respuestas por más que lo intentara

Tenia miedo, era imposible negarlo, solo esperaba que él poder del cristal de plata sea suficiente para protegerla a ella, y a sus amigas, no quería verlas morir, no de nuevo, ya había pasado dos veces por el mismo sufrimiento, y el castillo le hizo el excelente trabajo de recordárselo con lujo de detalles y en distinto Angulo, tal vez, de no ser por su carácter alegre e infantil, tildado también de irresponsable, podría haberse vuelto loca, enterrar esos recuerdos en lo profundo de su alma cubriéndolos con detalles insignificantes había resultado bien hasta ahora, pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo más podría soportar, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, finalmente logro conciliar el sueño

***********************************:************************************

Rika suspira, el paquete ya iba en camino, su ultima labor, su camino había terminado, había pasado años para encontrar algo que jamás utilizo, ¿no era gracioso? Si, lo era, al menos gracias a el pudo terminar la mayoría de sus obras

Y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando al entrar a su habitación, una mujer hojea los manuscritos de su último cuento

- Finalmente nos conocemos – habla la mujer – no tuve la ocasión de verte cuando eras una niña

- Y tu eres 

- Ya lo sabes, Eliari, la mayor de las seis hermanas – siendo el séptimo Derek, era curioso que casi todas habían sido mujeres

- ¿Has venido a matarme? ¿para que? Mis poderes no te sirven

- Lo se

Fue rápido, lo que le tomo a la chica levantar la palma de la mano para absorber hasta el ultimo vestigio de energía, sin dejar siquiera los huesos, desapareció en la nada 

- Pero sabes demásiado –susurra para ella, luego continua examinando el ultimo cuento, no había tenido tiempo ni de leer el titulo cuando la anciana apareció

"La princesa de la luna" alza la ceja ante el titulo, era muy reciente y parecía que lo escribía rápido, ansiosa por terminar, un manuscrito a mano, interesante, lastima que en japonés, con lo que le costaba ese idioma

- Liza – llama la mayor

- Si – le tiende el manuscrito

- ¿Qué dice? – liza nota que se lo da a mitad de la historia, bien, tal vez Eliari no quería saber el comienzo

"No era una batalla, fue una másacre, tal vez fue la sorpresa, tal vez fue la manera en que estaban acorralados o el hecho de que todo vestigio de moral se había derrumbado, sabían que si se rendían morirían sin remedio, pero ya no importaba, más sufrimiento y agonía se sumaba, más dolor que solo alimentaba aquel pozo donde poco a poco tomaba control de la más pequeña de las hermanas"

- Pero esta hablando de – se asusta Liza

- Si, lo se, de alguna manera a obtenido noticias de todo lo que pasa en el castillo, aunque no se si es tiempo pasado o si mostrara el futuro, continua

"Las almás no podían alimentar esa hambre, lo que solo el amor podía curar se estaba llenando de maldad, ya no había suficiente amor que pudiera tapar tanto, tal vez de no haber habido tanto odio la herida nunca hubiera crecido de esa manera, pero el tal vez no existe, sin embargo existe todavía una luz de esperanza, un nuevo renacer, el problema es que su poder era similar a la legendaria piedra de Alfa, debe destruir para volver a crear"

"En el calor de la batalla, la fuerza era demásiado débil, el poder del contrincante supero a lo imaginado, solo había una manera de poder salir con vida, y bajo una ultima maniobra Delta utilizo su poder, y la hermosa princesa logro abrir la abertura que los lograría salvar, encerrándolos en un camino, las pruebas que saldrán a su paso no serán nadas comparadas con la prueba que sufrió su corazón al haber sido testigo de tanta muerte, pero una vez que haya salido, la verdad se decidirá, y esto se cumplirá el día de la tormenta, un año desde su llegada"

- Hasta ahí llega, tal vez debiste de dejarla vivir hasta que lo terminara 

- Me pregunto para quien son esos libros, no creo que a los niños les interese ese tipo de historias, no describen muy bien las acciones, son más como profecías

- Tendría que leer los otros para comparar – se encoge de hombros - ¿Y ahora que?

- Nada, continuaremos como hasta ahora, has con ese manuscrito lo que quieras, quémalo si te place, ya se lo que quería saber

- ¿Qué querías saber?

- La fecha en que esto termina, un año, ¿Cuánto falta para que se cumpla?

- Siete meses, más o menos

- Bien, eso es lo que al castillo le queda, siete meses, para bien o para mal todo termina así, regresemos a casa

************************************:************************************

Estaba soñando con dulces y pasteles, comidas riquísimás de distintos sabores, era el paraíso, y comía todo como si de ello dependiera su vida, y hubiera seguido soñando cuando sentía que alguien la movía, pero tenia tanto sueño que se vuelve a acomodar tratando de volver a la imagen de los pasteles, pero la seguían sacudiendo y esta imagen se hizo más borrosa hasta que desapareció por completo

- Luna, solo dame cinco minutos más – bosteza Serena, cubriéndose más con la manta, y milagrosamente no golpeando a nadie en el proceso, su pobre gata había desarrollado fobia a despertar a su ama debido a las constantes veces que quedaba estampada en el piso o en la pared, ya hasta había puesto cojines en sitios estratégicos

Serena se levanta completamente cuando su cobija es jalada de un solo tirón, dejándole expuesta al terrible frió que hacia, y sus protestas no se hacen esperar

- Se puede saber que hacer, ¿Y quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi cuarto?

- Disculpe señorita, pero me pidieron que la levantara – dice el niño con voz apenada  - recuerde, mi madre le advirtió que su entrenamiento comenzaba hoy

- ¿Tan pronto? – se queja la chica – casi no he podido dormir, de paso afuera esta muy oscuro, hace frió, y de paso, ¿a quien se le ocurrió que tengo que levantarme tan temprano? ¿qué hora es?

- Es la hora estipulada – se encoge el chico – no es mi culpa que no haya dormido, Daniel me encomendó despertarla y – continuo con voz pesarosa – entrenarla – por primera vez en su vida Ángel deseaba estrangular a su mentor, era conocido en el grupo por tener paciencia de santo, a Daniel le gustaba probar esa paciencia, pero esto había sido exagerado para el pobre niño

- ¿QUÉ? a no, eso si que no, puedo aguantar que me digan que necesito entrenar para hacer algo con mi tiempo, digo, aquí no tienen televisión, ni radio, ni siquiera un manga, por lo que no espero encontrar un videojuego o tan siquiera un pájaro en la ventana, pero no voy a soportar que un niñato como tu diga que me va a entrenar y menos que venga a ¿qué hora es por cierto? 

- Según el arreglo que le hicimos a la dimensión, serian las cinco de la mañana – Serena pega un grito de queja mientras mira un reloj de péndulo, colocado a petición de ella, no era para menos estar molesta, ella se había dormido a las tres de la mañana – y no es mi culpa, Daniel es quien tiene la ultima palabra en este asunto, o mi madre, si tiene quejas le agradecería que se quejara con ellos – "Así me deshago de ella" – pensaba el chico

No era que la princesa de la luna le molestara, al contrario, le agradaba, pero él no quería estar detrás de nadie, excepto de Gabriel, si estaba con Serena, no podía estar con su hermana, claro que sospechaba que la separación había sido adrede, Daniel decía que era demásiado sobre protector

-  Eso no te da derecho a entrar en mi habitación, un chico no entra a la alcoba de una dama, ¿qué tal si estuviera durmiendo con un atuendo indecente? 

El chico pareció examinarla con interés, en ese momento Serena dormía con una pijama de pantalón y camisa manga larga, rosa con conejitos, ¿Quién le habría puesto esa ropa en la gaveta? Era en extremo la ropa más infantil que hubiera visto, ni Gabriel aceptaría dormir con esa pijama

- Tiene razón, esa ropa podría afectar la mente de cualquiera – se burla por lo bajo en un susurro, para luego hablar más alto – de todos modos no tendría importancia, si no desea que entre entonces despierte todos los días cinco minutos antes de las cinco, por que de todos modos la despertare a las cinco aunque estuviera desnuda, y de todos modos no veo el inconveniente, todos aquí entran el los cuartos de los otros sin importar como están 

Serena iba a decir algo pero guardo silencio, era obvio que en ese lugar el pudor se había de vacaciones indefinidas, y era lógico que ni los más pequeños fueran genuinamente inocentes, pero algo que llamo su atención era que Ángel casi nunca hablaba, era callado, reservado y hoy estaba demásiado mandón

- Ya sabes donde esta el baño, te aconsejaría usar esta ropa – dice mientras saca del cajón un bozo, camiseta y una sudadera, con calcetines y unos tenis, Serena iba a protestar sobre su falta de intimidad pero él chico ya le había tirado la ropa encima – tu escoge la ropa interior, en ese aspecto no me meto, el horario ya esta establecido así que no te retrases o se cobra con horas de sueño o de almuerzo, y escoges, tenemos la política que si no cumples las metas, no comes ni duermes – claro que las metas eran más fuertes con los seres oscuros, con los seres de luz era muy fácil cumplirlas, y Serena era un ser de luz, por lo que no miraba la necesidad de ser amable

A Ángel no le agradaban los seres de luz, y tal vez ese era el problema, mucho menos cuando estos le habían jugado aquella broma hacia tanto tiempo solo para burlarse, había sido un pleito ridículo, una mini competencia entre dos grupos, y a pesar de ser entre los más jóvenes, era también un miembro que contaba con el mayor peso, es verdad que habían peleado por una tontería, era inútil esperar que ambos grupos se llevaran completamente bien y todavía no se lograba adivinar como Daniel lograba hacerlo, era un instinto innato, pero había sido Anna quien había escogido los miembros del grupos y ella era muy buena medica, pero sus combinaciones rara vez funcionaban, esa broma fue la humillación demásiado grande para un ser oscuro, un evento desencadeno otro, y bueno, a él no le agradaban los seres de luz, siempre se creían superiores y tenían una vida más fácil, solo le agradaba verlos de lejos, y el mismo caso se aplicaba con la princesa de la luna, pero ella no era un ser de luz ordinario, era uno puro, con un alma demásiado noble para ser hipócrita y traicionera

Después de mil y una protestas, junto con unos cuantos golpes con la almohada, Serena se metió al baño solo para gritar que el agua estaba demásiado helada

- ¿Y que? ¿esperas que la caliente?- habla el chico con indiferencia fuera de la puerta

- No seria mala idea – contesta la chica con ironía - ¿Qué en este lugar no tienen consideración con las personas? podría coger una pulmonía

- Lo dudo, el agua helada la despertara mejor, y no creo que coja una pulmonía, tendría que resfriarse primero y tenemos buenas medicinas para eso, y le aconsejo que se de prisa, el tiempo sigue corriendo

Después de unas cuantas maldiciones la chica se volvió a meter al baño, le había caído antipático el chico desde que no la dejo llamar a sus amigas, pero ahora estaba empezando a odiarlo, era el chico más odioso que podría existir

Después de unas horas de entrenamiento, que por cierto el chico no la dejo desayunar alegando que su estomago no estaba acostumbrado a comer tan temprano, y de paso que se hacia tarde, el entrenamiento comenzo a las cinco treinta, con una corrida de una hora, a pesar de que Serena tenia resistencia y era veloz, no en vano había servido todas sus corridas para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, tenia un tiempo y una distancia limite, el cual era mucho menos de una hora, por lo que termino que se moría y alegando que necesitaba unos paramédicos, lógicamente el chico la ignoro olímpicamente

Después un rápido desayuno, y otra de correr, Serena había llegado a la conclusión de que él chico no era antipático, era un demonio, la reencarnación de lucifer, crueldad personificada, todavía echaba chispas cuando la dejo a las ocho en punto (empezaron a las cinco y media, dos horas de correr, quince minutos para el desayuno y quince para un baño, con agua fria desde luego pero esta vez no se quejo) en una pequeña sala

- Buenos días Serena – le saluda Ángela jovialmente, ella le devuelve el saludo a regañadientes – parece que no has tenido un buen despertar, ¿a pasado algo?

- Disculpa que te lo diga, pero tu hijo es la criatura más odiosa de la tierra, un verdadero esclavista, ahora se lo que sufrían los pobres negros de las plantaciones, estoy desecha – tal vez, en otras circunstancias, se hubiera apenado de ver a la mujer recordando los eventos de la noche, pero estaba muy enojada para acordarse de eso

- ¿Ángel? Si es un chico muy tranquilo, no puede ser para tanto

- Me despertó a las cinco de la mañana, A LAS CINCO, me hizo bañarme con agua helada, apenas me dejo desayunar algo y todavía tengo hambre, eso sin mencionar que me a hecho correr sin descanso – ante sus quejas Ángela bajo la vista de manera apesadumbrada

- Lo siento, pero Ángel es un ser oscuro, no esta habituado a trabajar con seres de luz, y menos con uno tan desentrenado, entiende, ellos fueron entrenados para tener un entrenamiento pesado y no quejarse, ningún ser oscuro se quejaría, es algo que les desagrada terriblemente, son muy estrictos en lo que a entrenar y deber se refieren, pueden quedarse sin dormir o comer por 72 horas llegando al punto de desmayarse, y hasta peor, si consideran que no han cumplido con lo requerido, y no descansan hasta que lo hagan, siempre se exigen más de lo que pueden dar, por eso son tan pocos, mueren en el proceso

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – se queja la chica, para tratar de disfrazar el dolor que le provocaba ese tipo de vida

- Ángel es pequeño, creo que se le olvida que tu ni siquiera eres del castillo, tratare de recordárselo pero no esperes que me haga caso, soy su madre, pero también soy ser de luz, hablare con Daniel en todo caso, aun así no te quejes, es por tu bien, y por cierto, es hora de tus clases conmigo, ¿con que te gustaría empezar?

Ángela sonaba muy animada, pero para Serena podía hacer con ese ánimo lo que le viniera en gana, todavía estaba enfadada,  lo que le había dicho la joven le dio a entender que la separación de ambos grupos no era mero capricho provocado por un pleito insignificante

Fue una mañana terrible, y cuando salió aun estaba mareada, por suerte Ángela no le había obligado a que aprendiera todo lo que intentaba enseñarle, pero era muy insistente, y cuando llego a la parte donde tenia que aprender ingles, se hubiera quedado dormida de no ser la única alumna, y daba gracias al cielo de no tener que aprender matemáticas, ya que ellos solo manejaba reglas básicas, la ciencia no estaba tan desarrollada en los años de 1700 y por esas fechas rompieron el contacto total con el mundo exterior, por que si no hasta física y química le hubieran enseñado

- Hola Serena, ¿Estás bien? ¿te vez cansada? –le pregunta Ami cuando su princesa se sentó en la gran mesa para treinta personas donde solo almorzaba la sailor de mercurio

- Hola Ami, este lugar no es una prisión, es el infierno, debí de haber muerto y mi alma quedo atrapada en este centro de tortura – dice mientras de deja caer en la silla

- No puede ser tan malo – le anima Ami – para mi a sido algo fascinante

- ¿Fascinante? Te agradecería que me explicaras más detalladamente lo que significa fascinante, ¿o es que a ti no te levantaron temprano? 

- ¿A ti también? Las cinco me parece que es un poco temprano, pero Gabriel es una chica muy amable

- ¿Gabriel? ¿ella se encarga de tu entrenamiento?

- No, solo de despertarme y correrá conmigo en las mañanas, tengo entrenamiento con Diana, ella es mi maestra casi todo el día, no tienes idea de todo lo que saben sobre plantas y medicamentos, mezclan la magia y la ciencia de una manera fascinante, si estos estudios se mezclaran con la ciencia actual no tengo idea de que podría producir, y dicen que la mayoría de ellos son originarios de mercurio ¿puedes creerlo? No tenia idea que en Mercurio se llevaran estudios tan avanzados en la época del milenio de plata, Anna era una habitante de mercurio nacida en la tierra, parece ser que después del milenio de plata se convirtieron en un pequeño pueblo destinado a la medicina, pero Anna y Rich eran los últimos y se extinguió, podríamos haber estado emparentadas – exclama haciendo una pausa para beber un poco de jugo – siempre creí que quería ser doctora por que mi madre lo era, pero ahora se que no es solo por eso, es algo que llevo en la sangre, ¿No te parece emocionante?

- Si, lo que tu digas – contesta con indiferencia, contrastando con el animo de su amiga – parece que no te molestara el que te obliguen a hacer actividades físicas – deportes era la peor materia de Ami, a pesar de que no estaba en mala condición física no era muy buena en esa materia

- Es un poco cansado, pero comprendo que es necesario, y más cuando no tengo mis poderes para defenderme, necesito que me enseñen a utilizar mi magia con otros métodos si quiero ser útil, como también aprender a usar otro tipo de armás, no es algo que yo hubiera escogido, pero es necesario, comprende Serena, en este momento soy completamente inútil, me ofrecen una oportunidad de cambiar eso y voy a esforzarme al máximo

- Ami – la voz de Serena era increíblemente tierna – me haces sentir mal el escucharte hablar así, y más por que me siento responsable de esta situación

- Claro que no Serena, yo fui la que hice las cosas sin medir las consecuencias, simplemente no me esperaba esto, e viajado a otras dimensiones pero nunca a un lugar como este, donde no se juega con las mismás reglas

En ese momento llega Setsuna, parecía estar de muy buen humor, y se miraba muy bien, el cabello completamente recogido con una cola de caballo, excepto por el flequillo y unos gajos de cabello que le caían estupendamente, y de paso hacia resaltar sus pendientes, la ropa le ajustaba completamente al cuerpo, la camisa era blanca, manga larga con vuelo el las mangas, la cual le entallaba perfectamente la cintura, el pantalones era sencillo, color verde del mismo color que su falda de sailor, botas negras, el traje en total era sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo lo que le daba la agracia era lo perfecto que encajaba en el bello cuerpo de la sailor, y de alguna manera la hacia lucir más joven, en su ropa formal aparentaba más edad de la que tenia en verdad

- Guau, Setsuna, te vez muy bien – exclama Serena - ¿a que se debe tanto arreglo? ¿Y esa sonrisa?

- Nada en especial – en eso se acerca Alus, quien saluda cortésmente a las jóvenes para luego entrar su atención en Ami

- Aquí están los libros para que los revises – dice mientras le entrega dos grandes tomos – hay más, pero con estos serán suficientes por el momento

- ¿Qué son? – pregunta a Serena

- Algo así como mis libros de texto – contesta la genio mientras los examina – Uno es de Latín, y el otro es de cómo relajarse y sacar el poder interno, o hacer manifestaciones mágicas

- ¿Estas aprendiendo Latín? A mi no me pusieron a estudiar eso

- Si, pero eso es por que no sabes ni ingles – le contesta Daniel, apareciendo detrás de las jóvenes, lo que les causa un leve sobresalto

- Y por mientras ella nos enseña Física, química e idioma – contesta Alus con tranquilidad – más específicamente a mi, y yo les enseño al resto

- Alus es un increíble discípulo, capta todo con gran rapidez – comenta Ami con orgullo – no me extraña que a lo largo de los siglos adquirieran grandes conocimientos, aunque los dragones son conocidos por su sabiduría, claro, después de que pasan su fase de maduración

- ¿Tu les estas enseñando? – se queja Serena

- No es de extrañar – contesta Setsuna – la ciencia a avanzado mucho y ellos apenas tienen algún conocimiento de lo que a pasado los últimos dos siglos, apenas se enteraron de las guerras mundiales, mucho menos para saber pequeños detalles como son las evoluciones de la física, matemática, química y biología, eso sin mencionar zoología, ecología, paleontología, o incluso ciencias políticas, sociales o psicológicas, pero en este momento los temás de más interés son la historia, la física, química e idioma

- ¿Por qué idioma? – se queja Serena - ¿creí que ya sabían?

- Manejamos muchos – responde Alus con tranquilidad – pero el idioma cambia con la gente, hay muchas palabras que no se usan, como también muchas nuevas, por eso le pedimos a Setsuna que nos ilustrara en historia, y a Ami en lo demás, aunque las dos nos ayudan en idioma, Setsuna maneja también el Español y el Italiano

- ¿Y por que nadie me ha pedido que les enseñe nada? No es justo, no me toman en cuenta

- Será por que a nadie le interesa la evolución del manga – dice la voz de Damian, sentándose a unos pocos asientos de ellas 

- Insinúan que solo eso se

- Todo lo que sabes lo sabe mejor Ami – continua Damian, sin hacer caso a las protestas de la joven – no creo que alguien este interesado en la evolución de los videojuegos

- A mi si ¿Qué sabes sobre la evolución de los videojuegos – casi grita Cesar sentándose al lado de Serena - ¿tienes idea de cómo hacen las graficas? ¿cómo se hacen los programás? 

- He, bueno, yo, pero que rico están estos emparedados – contesta la sailor evadiendo cualquier discusión

En definitiva, esta seria una temporada realmente larga, estaba atrapada en un lugar donde el tiempo no corre a la misma velocidad si no que es cambiante de acuerdo a la época, en un refugio del cual no podría moverse por mucho tiempo, y todavía no sabia por que, sus explicaciones no se las creía mucho, ellos aseguraron que se necesitaban meses para poder destruir otro sello, y darle algo de tiempo a la delicada estructura del lugar, la verdad, no sabia si creerles, no era tan ingenua, parte de ella comprendía lo que su exterior no quería mostrar

Y es que había demásiadas mentiras, en medio de la verdad

Era chica de aproximadamente 27 años, al menos eso aparentaba físicamente, comía su helado con gran deleite mientras saltaba por las calles, contando los saltitos como si fuera una niña, sin importarle las miradas extrañadas que otros le dirigían, seguía saltando tarareando una canción

_Salta la tablita,  yo ya la brinque_

_Bríncala de nuevo yo ya me canse_

- ¿Qué seguía? – se detiene un momento para meditar, la había escuchado de unas niñas que saltaban en el parque – No importa

Sigue tarareando, hasta pararse frente a unas escaleras, las cuales debían de ir a algún templo, pero no era eso lo que la detuvo, era otra presencia, la de otra mujer, que la mirada de manera fría, examinante, sus ojos eran casi vacíos

- Hola, ¿se te perdió algo?

- Hueles a demonio, a otra dimensión – sentencio la otra, la primera solo se encoge de hombros

- Tú hueles a muerto y no digo nada, me llamo Krista, ¿Y tú? 

- Eliari – contesta secamente - ¿Qué buscas en esta ciudad? - Los demonios recién liberados no buscaban precisamente buenas intenciones, y este era uno viejo, y muy fuerte

- Un placer – fue casi un siseo, ya había perdido cualquier rastro infantil en su rostro

- Buenas tardes, ¿gustan pasar al Templo? –pregunta Rei al notar que las dos mujeres se habían parado justo delante de las gradas, acababa de barrer el frente y aun tenia la escoba en sus manos, luciendo su traje de dama del templo

Ambas la miraron por un segundo, y fue suficiente para paralizar a la sailor, por un momento el mundo dejo de existir y solo estaban ellas tres, las dos la miraban con curiosidad, ella con temor, el aura de ambas era muy fuerte para no ser notado, y demásiado cerca para confundirlo, era como haber caído sin darse cuenta en las fauces del león y se sentía indefensa

- Krista, deja de jugar y vamonos – llamo la voz de un hombre, trayendo a las tres a la realidad

- Ya voy Marlon, nos veremos, muy pronto – esto ultimo fue casi como un susurro de advertencia a las dos chicas – no olvidare tu nombre Eliari, presiento que no nos llevaremos bien

- Ten cuidado, se como tratar a los demonios – advierte Eliari, continuando con su camino

Rei se deja caer, al sentir que el aire había vuelto a sus pulmones, esa presencia, esas presencias, eran malignas sin duda, ambas, las tres por que el ultimo que apareció también, y al mismo tiempo eran diferentes, una se sentía como si fuera un espíritu, un espíritu maligno, la otra, tenia la misma presencia que, no podía ser, no podía ser la misma energía, tenia que estar en un error

Mira para ambos lados, habían desaparecido, como si jamás hubieran estado ahí, como un sueño, pero no había sido un sueño, y la sensación era demásiado fresca

- Ese mal presentimiento esta mañana, y ahora esto, no puede haber duda, es del Megaverso, pero, Beryl esta muerta, Metalia también, no quedo nada de la base en el polo norte, entonces, ¿Por qué esos dos tenían la misma presencia maligna?

No podía estar pasando, no podían haber regresado, no ahora que no estaban Serena, Plut y Ami en el extranjero, ¿Es que acaso nunca lograrían obtener la paz?

Fin del capitulo 8

Creo que esta vez se me paso la mano con la tardanza, me costo hacer este capitulo, ya se que muchos querrán matarme, pero recuerden, si me mandan virus me dejan sin computadora y seré aun más lenta, si, es posible ser más lenta de lo que ya soy, prometo tratar de apresurarme, en los siguientes

Me decidí, las pruebas irán aparte, y borrare todas las partes explicativas, se me hacen demasiada, y matare algunos personajes, creo que tengo muchos, ¿a quien desean que mate? Je je

Tengo planes de subir juntos el ocho y el nueve, al menos los tenia, mejor subo el ocho primero y del nueve tengo bastante avance, pero, ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Primero las primeras dos pruebas o el siguiente capitulo? De amabas ya tengo bastante, solo tengo que animarme a darle los detalles

Luria: ya era hora de que actualizaras, esta vez si te has tardado

Lizett: lo siento, pero no te quejes, tu no has contribuido mucho, se supone que eres coautora, y ahora estas menos que lectora oficial

Luria: claro, por que ya tiempo no me muestras lo que escribes, y tampoco me cuentas nada, Mala, ¿Y cuando me dejas ver esa escena de Mina que mocionaste?

Lizett: cuando este lo suficientemente decente para mi, además el siguiente capitulo saldrá bastante, prometo mostrártela, cuando me anime, o cuando por fin te decidas a escribir esa capitulo especial que te pedí

Luria: ejem, pero mira que hermoso esta el cielo, las estrellas se ven muy bien

Lizett: lo dudo por que esta completamente nublado y apenas se ve la luna, pero olvidemos ese asunto

Agradecimientos especiales
    
    Julio C. Zavala: Gracias, no sabes como te agradezco que leas mi historia, y toda la información que me mandaste, no tienes idea de lo útil que a sido para mi, al igual que él poema, comparto tu opinión, se parece mucho a Serena, lo usare en el siguiente capitulo espero que no te moleste, y espero tenerlo pronto
    
    Irem: gracias por tus opiniones, siempre eres de las primeras en dejarme reviews y no tienes idea de lo ansiosa que los espero, creo que este capitulo satisface todas tus dudas, lastima que a Luis no le tocara las cosas color de rosa, el no cometio nada, pero muchos recuerdan con rencor la traición de su antepasado
    
    Mer: me hubiera gustado profundizar mas en la reacción de Ami, pero ella tampoco la tendrán fácil en el castillo, digamos que las tres tendran diferentes puntos de vista, y cada una notara cosas que las otras no, por el momento pasaran a un periodo tranquilo, gracias por tus Reviews, espero tus comentarios con ansias, y tambien no haberte decepcionado
    
    Cristian: (mi primo) No creo que te guste este capitulo, pero te prometo sangre y matanzas para el siguiente, (es que mi primo es un sádico al igual que mi hermano)
    
    Meiring: Casi no los he hecho sufrir a los personajes, todavía, espero que eso cambie, la unica que me duele hacer sufrir es a Serena, tendre que tomar a Mina como mi victima principal, je je, sufre, ¿Te gusta la pareja de Setsuna y Daniel? No se si habra, todo depende si lo dejo con vida, je je, muchas gracias por tu Reviews, me animan bastante
    
    Kero-chan: gracias por tus opiniones, espero que te guste este capitulo, por el momento solo sale Parapara del cuarteto, pero saldran tambien las demas, necesitaran mucha ayuda con lo que pasara, y sigues tan observador como siempre, si, la familia de Luis es un equivalente a la del castillo, ya sabes la razón, y todavía no han salido todos los habitantes del castillo, ya los conoceras a todos en el capitulo 9
    
    Silver Moonlight: espero que este capitulo te haya agradado, no es tan largo como el siete, pero pense que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta aquí. A mi tambien me gustan más los capitulos largos
    
    Cloud: gracias por tus comentarios, tus especulaciones van bastante cerca de la verdad, y si, ya llevo mucho tiempo, gracias por acordarme que tengo un fic que escribir, no quiero ponerlos tristes, simplemente a veces creo que si me retraso nadie lo notara, aunque Luria me impide olvidarme de esta historia, simplemente no creo ser tan buena, a veces pienso que tengo capítulos enteros de nada, como este, siento que es casi un relleno, espero que te agrade


	11. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Antiguo milenio de plata

N/A: ¿Han notado que últimamente arrancan con este segmento? No se pero me gusto y es fácil de escribir, aunque no pareciera que forman parte de la historia, se puede saltar sin ningún inconveniente, eso sin mencionar que no están en orden, el recuerdo más avanzado es el del capitulo 8, y le sigue este, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Continuo con estos segmentos del milenio de plata? Como no he leído el manga no se en que pueda diferir de la realidad, les estaría agradecida si me indican que errores e cometido con la historia, y ahora si

En el Jardín del palacio de Venus 

Se podían distinguir a dos cuerpos moviéndose en el jardín de Venus, ambos peleaban con gran maestría, con técnicas muy parecidas a las artes marciales, pero con varias diferencias, era la técnica de combate que se practicaba en Venus, finalmente la chica logra derribar al hombre convirtiéndose en la ganadora

- Cada día se vuelve más hábil princesa – se levanta el maestro, casi un anciano, pero su cuerpo todavía tenia mucha fuerza

- Muchas gracias maestro

- Has aprendido mucho, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, pequeña princesa

- Claro que no, sus enseñanzas siempre son importantes

- Hace mucho tiempo que tus habilidades superaron a las mías, sin duda eres una de las mejores guerreras del sistema, ya debo pensar en retirarme – habla con melancolía – ya solo soy un viejo inútil

- Claro que no, su sabiduría todavía es valiosa, la edad otorga la prudencia y la compostura que la juventud ocupa, aun necesito de su concejo

- Yo ya estoy viejo, pero en cambio, me parece que tu nunca has sido joven, deberías relajarte más, escuchar el sonido de los pájaros, y de tu propia voz, deberías cantar más, al escucharte, me imagino que cantan los Ángeles, melodía de dioses, pero mira, ahí viene Bernard, será mejor que me retire

La princesa de Venus no le quedo tiempo de protestar cuando un animado joven se para a unos pasos de ella

- Bernard, que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿asunto personal u oficial?

- Personal, solo quería saludar a la más bella sailor del sistema – dice con galantería

- Que caballeroso, y yo que pensaba que la princesa de Júpiter era para ti la más hermosa – exclama provocando un leve sonrojo en el joven – pero en serio, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿algún chisme nuevo? 

De todos los caballeros, Bernard era el más incontrolable, siempre estaba pendiente de las ultimas noticias, y su principal oyente era la princesa de Venus, la cual era su principal cómplice de travesuras, todo a espaldas de la reina, desde luego, nunca dejaría que su hija hiciera ni la mitad, donde quedaría el honor de la familia

- Quería ver la comisión de Mercurio

- ¿Vendrán? No me había enterado, y bueno, ¿Él también viene? – pregunta con nerviosismo

- No, es solo una pequeña delegación que hará investigaciones en la tierra, harán una pequeña escala y luego se irán, Marlene ira también

- ¿Lady  Marlene? – prima de la princesa de Mercurio – es un viaje muy peligroso para que valla, no puedo creer que su majestad haya dejado partir a su sobrina

- Ella insistió – se encoge de hombros – ven, vamos a saludar a Mere, a estas alturas ya debe estar en el palacio

- Espera – le grita al notar que la había dejado atrás

El anciano solo miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza, esta juventud era tan entusiasta, la joven princesa era una verdadera joya, tan alegre y entusiasta, lastima que su madre insistía tanto para cortarle esas alas

- Mere, ya llegaste, ¿Por qué no me habías informado de tu llegada? – casi grita al notar que la muchacha ya estaba en el salón

- ¿Esa es manera correcta de saludar? – pregunta su madre muy, muy enfadada, y si no decía nada más era por que estaban delante de invitados, de lo contrario seria otra historia

- Perdón Madre, me exalte, no volverá a pasar

- Desde luego que no – dice en ese tono el cual significaba "tomarte medidas para que no se repita" – Bernard, ciertamente no le esperaba, ¿Qué os trae a mi reino? ¿algún mensaje de vuestra señora?

- No su majestad, yo solo he pasado a saludar

- Posees mucho tiempo libre para venir de Júpiter solo para saludar, considerando que eres el primer guardián y caballero del planeta Júpiter, ahora, con su permiso debo retirarme, Minako, tu encárgate de nuestros invitados

- Si madre

Cuando se fue parecía que toda la tención en el salón hubiera desaparecido, los presentes dan un suspiro de alivio

- Da miedo – habla Marlene – no cuando visito neptuno y Urano es así, creo que la única persona más intimidante es la guardiana del tiempo, bueno, la vieja, a la princesa no la conozco

- No deberías expresarte así de tus mayores – le regaña Minako – ella tendrá sus años y su carácter, pero guarda sus motivos y hay que respetarla

- Hablando así te pareces a tu madre, le quita la vida al planeta

- Ser líder de las sailor que protegen a la reina Sereniti es estresante Mere – le recuerda Bernard – no me extraña que haya cambiado tanto

- ¿Y es que alguna ve fue diferente?

- Claro, era como su linda hija aquí presente, creo que por naturaleza las princesas de Venus son así, pero su historia no es agradable, y eso, mis estimadas amigas, es algo que no me corresponde contar

- No puedo imaginarme a Minako actuando así, espero que eso nunca ocurra

- Ya, cambiemos de tema, ¿Y los demás? Creí que era una delegación

- Si, se quedaron en Mercurio arreglando algunos detalles, me vine antes para saludarte, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo – ellos jamás imaginarían lo cierto que era eso – Tengo algo que mostrarte, ¿al cuarto de siempre?

- Desde luego – contestan los dos con una sonrisa 

Ellos tres habían sido amigos desde hace mucho, Lady Marlene era una dama de la nobleza de mercurio, sobrina de la reina, Bernard era caballero de Júpiter, y Minako, princesa y sailor de Venus, los tres venían de planetas diferentes, pero su amistad fue algo tan rápido y espontáneo que parecía predicho por el destino, 

- ¿Y estas piedras? – pregunta observando un maletín con piedras azul zafiro, unidas a una cadena de oro

- Estas, se supone que sean joyas protectoras – explica su amiga – cada una tiene una habilidad especial y nace de un núcleo

- ¿Y eso significa? – pregunta Bernard

- ¿Cómo se los podría explicar? Veamos, tomemos en cuenta el ejemplo de las sailors, ya que son una imitación, muéstrame tu amuleto de transformación – la chica no entiende para que la ocupa, pero igual se la presta – así como esta, no se aprecia, pero dentro de este amuleto hay una piedra similar, solo que posee el símbolo del planeta Venus, es ¿Cómo decirlo? Un núcleo, si, algo así, representa la esencia del planeta y ayuda a estar conectada con su energía, pero como es demasiada se utiliza el sistema de algo que sirva como enlace, en este caso el amuleto que lo cubre

- ¿Y que pasa si se usa en su estado puro? – pregunta Bernard – si solo se usa la piedra

- Es más difícil de controlar – la chica se encoge de hombros – se requiere demasiada magia y habilidad, de todos modos no hay nada probado

- ¿Y que es lo que esperan lograr? – pregunta la princesa de Venus

- Las sailors ya tienen sus piedras que representan a los planetas, son originales y puras, estas son prototipos, para asignar a los caballero, si es que tenemos éxito, uno por planeta

- ¿Por eso son nueve? – pregunta con curiosidad

- Si, no sabíamos si incluir a la luna, ya que su núcleo de poder es el cristal de plata, más poderoso que todas estas joyas juntas, y ninguna de estas nueve se equipara a las habilidades de las originales, como dije, solo son unas copias, dudo que podamos reproducirlas con exactitud

- Cada una tiene un símbolo diferente – nota Bernard al examinarlas de cerca

- Y cada una hace algo diferente, por ejemplo, esta es la que decidimos llamar Landa – enseña la joya – representa el orgullo y la envidia, quien la domine tiene la habilidad de buscar en los corazones esos sentimientos negativos y hasta controlarlos, de manera de segar a la persona con ellos

- ¿Pero eso no seria malo? – pregunta su amiga

- Si, pero hay sus ventajas, no podíamos crear todas para el bien, por alguna razón no nos salio bien cuando lo intentamos, mucha energía positiva supongo, tuvimos que crear estas negativas para poder acoplar de alguna manera, en todo caso no esta tan mal, por ejemplo Teta representa él amor, es casi lo contrario de Landa

- Y esta – pregunta él joven

- Es omega, la llamamos así por que busca la destrucción, y su contraparte es Alfa, pero creo que algo nos salio mal con ella

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Minako

- Por que su deber es crear, pero para crear debe destruir todo y volverlo a crear, lo probamos cuando quisimos que una planta floreciera, mato a la planta y volvió a nacer con flores

- No le veo mucha diferencia – observa Bernard – al final es el mismo resultado

- No si mata a aquello que protege – comenta Mere – aun nos falta hacerle algunas pruebas

- Esta me gusta – comenta Minako – su símbolo es extraño

- Es Delta, piedra rara a mi parecer, se supone que significa la guerra, pero la manera en que actúa era muy rara

- ¿Cuándo podrán crear unas reales? – pregunta Bernard, interesado, claro, si Júpiter tuviera una él seria el primer prospecto, cada reino tenia a lo menos un guardián

- Solo son prototipos, diseño mió con mi prima, pero con eso de que es una sailor y su entrenamiento no a podido continuar, avanzare pero espero tener algún prototipo más efectivo dentro de unos años, tal vez hasta me convierta en una sailor

- ¿No hablaras en serio?- se ríe Bernard

- Soñar no cuesta nada, pero no tengo el nivel mágico, ni estas piedras gozan de un núcleo tan fuerte como lo son las originales, pero una copia más débil no estaría de más, a propósito, mi hermano – en realidad es hijo del segundo matrimonio de su padre, no hay parentesco sanguíneo - pregunta cuando te asomas por allá y que extraña tu manera de cantar, claro lo dijo de una manera más refinada,  pero esa era la idea, creo que esta enamorado de tu voz

- Si, lastima que solo sea de eso – suspira con derrota – solo soy una amiga para él

- ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes? – le pregunta Mere – por que planeas decírselo algún día, ¿verdad?

- No se, él ya tiene sus ojos en otra

- Si, mi hermanastro puede ser tan tarado, ¿Te conté que esta mejorando sus dotes de clarividencia? Y con respecto a la manipulación de magia y energía se ha vuelto muy hábil

- Claro, es un guardián de mercurio, tenia que ser así – comenta Bernard, pero con un ligero timbre de celos en su voz

- ¿Y Artemio? – Mere cambia de tema – no lo he visto

- Parece que hay un problema en la luna, algo sobre unos demonios que atacarían, pero solo son rumores de momento, de llegar a confirmarse me imagino que pedirán ayuda a los otros planetas

- Espero que no pase nada – Mere queda algo angustiada

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Minako

- Mi hermano esta en la luna, espero que no le ocurra nada

- No te preocupes – trata de tranquilizarla la chica - es un caballero de Mercurio, el segundo más fuerte después de sailor mercury, no creo que pase nada

- De todos modos me daré una cruzada por la luna – comenta Bernard – me queda en la pasada

Mina observa a sus amigos, se conocían desde hace años, no era una amistad propiamente dicha, no había esa confidenciabilidad, esa compañía, o ese consuelo, simplemente se conocían, se pasaban información, (alias chismes) una que otra travesura, nada más, la conocían, pero hasta ahí, era tan efímera como una camaradería, como desearía que algunas cosas fueran diferentes

******************************:************************************

Luís estaba agotado, llevaban unos días en ese lugar y nunca había deseado más estar en cualquier parte, tal vez hasta muerto, esas miradas de odio mal disimuladas no eran nada agradables, aunque el tampoco se dejaba y se las devolvía con la misma intensidad, era ridículo

No había hecho nada para merecerlo, era otra persona, otra alma, lo único que tenia en común con Andy eran sus poderes, ser parientes muy lejanos, y ese maldito sello que lo acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte

Al menos era consolador saber que si lo mataban en ese lugar nadie de su familia estaría destinado a tener ese sello, la maldición acabaría ahí, ¿No es grandioso? No, no lo es, realmente la vida era demasiado bonita para pensar en esas cosas

- No pareces muy bien – comenta Ami mientras deja de leer el libro – te vez pálido, ¿Estas comiendo adecuadamente?

- No te preocupes Ami, solo es el lugar, que no daría por irme

Ami no le tomo importancia, Luís era una persona libre, estar encerrado de seguro le causaba alguna especie de claustrofobia, lo mejor era permanecer tranquilos, no imaginaba que los motivos del joven estaban mucho más lejos de eso

Lo que si había notado era que ya no hablaba mucho con ella, tal vez por que siempre estaba ocupada, y buscaba darle espacio para que se acostumbre, todavía se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho

- No te preocupes, solo será temporal

- Lo se, pero aun así, es desesperante

Claro que lo era, ¿Acaso alguien estaría tranquilo cuando siente que su vida se le escapa poco a poco de las manos? Su tiempo estaba contado y acababa como un reloj de arena, y la única razón por la cual no se iba, era por Ami, no podía dejarla, y sabia que afuera no podría defenderla apropiadamente, no tenia idea de por que le importaba tanto, de pronto se le había formado algún instinto de protección, como si fuera su hermana

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sentía lo mismo con Katrina, tal vez era por ser su amiga, su mejor y querida amiga, ¿en que momento había pasado? No tenia idea

- No te preocupes – se levanta ella y le da unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda – estoy segura que estaremos bien, será por poco tiempo

La chica se retira ocultando el sentimiento de culpa, sin darse cuenta de que ese simple toque había perturbado al joven que la miraba de una manera extrañada

- ¿Has tenido suerte? - la otra niega tristemente

- Lo siento, no he logrado encontrar la manera de salir

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – pregunta otra, ciertamente ninguna se esperaba esta situación - Su majestad, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ciertamente no somos queridos

- No, eso es obvio Sailor Vinus, como espíritus pensé que podríamos aprovechar el poder de este castillo, pero se a cerrado ante nosotros

- Lo han cerrado – contesta Sailor Saturn – cualquier pasaje de salida esta completamente bloqueado

- Al menos Mercury y Neptium están libres, pero

- Lo se, al menos no todo a sido en vano

Aquella que en una época fue conocida como la reina Serenity antigua gobernante de la luna no sabia que pensar, el poder de la muerte residía en ese lugar, usando su poder pudo llamar a tres de sus antiguas sailors, Saturn siempre fue un alma muy fuerte incluso en su muerte y no hubo necesidad de llamarla

Había sido arrogante, lo reconocía, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan soberbia? Pensar que podía resolver todos los problemas aun después de muerta, salvar el castillo, cumplir su promesa de ayuda con las criaturas de la tierra, y adelantar una lucha que estaba programada para llevarse a cabo después de mucho tiempo

Sabia que algún día ese sello que había puesto sobre el rey del megaverso se rompería, pero dentro de mucho, se tendría que llevar a cabo un fuerte desequilibrio para que ese momento llegara, no había podido derrotarlo por completo en aquel entonces, solo consiguió tiempo, tiempo para cuando el momento indicado llegara, el día en que sintiera a las sailor en la cúspide de sus poderes, la escolta de su nieta (Rini), que era cuando calculaba el sello se doblegara, no tendrían nunca el poder para enfrentarlos, era demasiado, incluso para sus propias sailors lo seria por que aquellos habían incrementado sus poderes, Abel y los demás no caerían de nuevo en los mismos trucos, y este era el mejor momento, no dentro de mil años cuando casi todo su conocimiento se olvidara, era ahora que tenían que luchar

Pero, algo había ido mal en su plan, el castillo no era tan fácil de utilizar como creyó originalmente, las sailors se habían dividido y ahora tenía a dos atrapadas, Plus y Mercury, esto no era bueno, y ahora estaban atrapadas

- ¿Hasta cuando nos dejaran salir soberanos del castillo? – pregunta la soberana a uno de los espejos - ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

- ¿De ti? Nada – le contesta una voz burlona, y se maldijo interiormente que fuera él justamente quien le contestara - ¿Qué es lo que buscas tú?

- Solo quiero su purificación, y la libertad de las almas que están atrapadas, ¿Por qué las encierran en este sufrimiento?

- Una persona como tu jamás entendería – le contesta la voz de una chica – tu querías aprovecharte de nosotros, de nuestro poder, y destruirnos

- Solo quiero liberarlos – se defiende, era verdad, pero nadie jamás pudo haber imaginado lo difícil que era, ¿Cómo saber que el 90% de todo era mentira? Fija su atención en el tercer espejo en el cual había el reflejo borroso de una chica – Leonor, tu debes entender, tu entiendes que esto no esta bien – aquella solo le devuelve una mirada triste

- No matare aquel a quien amo, es liberación atraerá su muerte

- Los tuyos mueren

- ¿Acaso crees que no lo se? – pregunta casi en lagrimas – no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que lo pienso deseo destruirlo, mi vida no importa, pero no arrastrare a Ángel, Gabriel, Daniel y Ángela en el proceso

- Nuestra vida no es importante – contesta la hada – pero no dejare que ellos mueran, aunque tenga que matar a cada habitante de este castillo

- ¿Aun si es tu hija? – pregunta sailor Saturn - ¿Por qué? No han dado suficiente sufrimiento

- ¿Qué sabes tú de sufrimiento? – pregunta Daniel – Eres la sailor de la destrucción, temida, odiada, pero, aun así respetada, nunca podrás entendernos

¿Realmente era incapaz de entenderlos? La que antes fue la sailor de la destrucción no estaba segura, solo sabia un poco de su pasado y este había sido muy lejos de ser agradable, despreciados, humillados, obligados a sobrevivir en las condiciones más extremas, aprendiendo a no confiar en nadie ni siquiera en los de su propio grupo de trabajo, y al mismo tiempo, formar una unión y protección inquebrantable, si uno de los cuatro moría, los otros tres le seguirían, era su promesa, y no estaba lejos de ser verdad

- Al menos libérenos – pide sailor Saturn 

- ¿Acaso no has disfrutado tus paseos? – se burla Daniel – pude percibir tu presencia ante la princesa de la luna, han usado los espejos para trasladarse, y aprovechar el plano espiritual

- Tenemos que advertir a las princesas – casi suplica sailor Vinus – ellas tienen que saber, no les pudimos entregar su ultima herencia, no están preparadas ahora que no están juntas

- ¿Acaso nos importa? – se burla Ángela – ustedes son los que se han entrometido, han acelerado el proceso, agradezcan que no matemos a la princesa de la luna

- Basta Anni, no debes ser tan cruel – suplica Leonor - ¿Por qué se comportan así? La culpa también es nuestra, debimos de poner punto final a esta situación desde hace mucho

- No le debemos nada a ellos – responde Daniel con desinterés – no acepto ese sacrificio, no por alguien a quien no conozco, sabes de sobra que no soy tan noble

- ¿Y tú que tienes que decir Ángelus? – pregunta la reina a la única persona que no había dicho palabra

- ¿Acaso tengo derecho a decir algo? – pregunta tristemente – esta situación a sido mi culpa, y con gusto seria el único en morir pero

- Yo no lo permitiré – corre a contestar Leonor – jamás permitiré que mueras sin arriesgar todo, y si eso pasa, moriré contigo

- Y nosotros no permitiríamos eso – contesta Ángela – ninguno de los dos morirá si esta en mis manos, tampoco entrego la vida de Ángel, Diana, y Mike, son demasiado preciados

- Entonces hagan lo que gusten – habla Saturn con orgullo – pero dejen libre a la princesa y a las sailors

Varias risas se escucharon en el ambiente, que era casi tétrico, como un eco espectral

- ¿Bromeas? – pregunta Daniel – ustedes nos entregaron esa joya, se las devolveremos ya que si ellas mueren de nada serviría salir, la tierra las necesita para subsistir, aun así, no lo haremos fácilmente, no hasta que las hallamos explotado lo suficiente

- Chicos, no deberían ser tan duros con la dama – comenta una voz divertida de un quinto espejo, que puso nerviosas a las espíritus, pero los cuatro se lo tomaron tranquilamente 

- Derek, nadie te ha invitado a esta platica – comenta Ángela desde uno de los espejos, a pesar de ser solo un reflejo se podía apreciar su traviesa sonrisa

- No, más a sido demasiado interesante para pasarla por alto, así que, veo que habéis atrapado a las intrusas que mencionaste querida Anni

- Digamos que se metieron a la boca del lobo, creyeron engañarme al disfrazar su presencia ente tantos espíritus, pero se reconocer uno grande cuando lo veo

- Basta, ya no puedo soportar más esta conversación – casi grita Leonor antes de dejar el lugar, los otros no tardaron en seguirle, quedando todo en gran silencio

- Por lo que veo su majestad, no los convenció – se burla Derek

- No, y no esperaba lograrlo – contesta resignadamente – solo puedo confiar en que Serena lo lograra

- Eso tendremos que verlo, ya que tendrá que enfrentarse a mi para lograrlo, nos veremos en otra ocasión

La reina lloraría si pudiera hacerlo, la atmósfera de odio era tan fuerte que parecía imposible respirar, Saturn parecía que era la que tenia menos problemas al respecto, había querido volver a comunicarse con Serena pero había sido imposible, y la oportunidad de Saturn se esfumo, el espejo había sido la única posibilidad de salir por un momento de esos dominios, nunca se había sentido tan prisionera, era verdad, ellos cuatro eran los dueños del castillo, ellos dictaron que no podría salir y así a sido, y la encierran para que no pudiera comunicarse con su hija

Pero, si lo lograra, ¿Qué le diría? No podía decirle que el grupo en el cual estaba no era el bueno, por que en el fondo no eran malos, Derek tampoco era en si malo, los métodos eran los incorrectos, sus deseos de proteger lo que quieren sin importar a quien maten en el camino, ese deseo había hecho un equilibrio que ella destruyo al traer a Serena, pero realmente necesitaba la ayuda de los poderes del castillo, y ese odio era demasiado denso para pasarlo por alto, solo quería ayudar, no imagino que su ayuda seria tan mal recibida

Derek tratara de matar a su hija, pero si se cambia de bando serán los otros quienes la maten, y ninguno de los dos tenia muertes dulces en sus listas, y Alus podía ser el más cruel, si hasta ahora no hacia nada era por su gran sentido de conciencia culpable,  Ángela carecía de eso y Daniel podía llegar a olvidarla, ir sola tampoco era la solución, ambos grupos la matarían

Había que actuar con cuidado, mientras el núcleo exista todo estará destinado a complicarse, si tan solo hubiera una manera de destruir los sellos, pero Derek no estará muy calmado con eso, no cuando tiene dos hermanas que proteger todavía, y ahora Eliari estaba afuera, el mismo poder que libero a los sirvientes que ella encerró, había liberado a las hermanas, ahora, no solo tenían que pelear contra un fuerte enemigo, si no dos, y no estaban todas las guerreras ¿podía agregar más problemas?

- Hay que buscar una manera de hablar con la princesa – insiste Saturn – ella entenderá si le contamos la verdad

- Lo se, pero, no creo que podamos, no mientras estemos atrapadas

- Entonces tendremos que convencer a uno que nos deje, al menos a una, salir de aquí – sugiere la antigua gobernante de Venus

- Si, pero la pregunta es quien y como – habla Saturn con gesto desesperado – ya lo intentamos con todos, ninguno esta dispuesto a ceder, no se traicionaran y sabes que entre los cuatro no tenemos posibilidad

- Hay una manera, Saturn, ¿crees poder comunicarte con la princesa de Plutón?  Fue tu discípula en algún momento y deben tener algún vinculo

- Quizás, pero no seria mucho tiempo antes de que me descubran

- Solo será el suficiente para contar nuestra situación, ella encontrara la manera de que al menos nos dejen hablar con la princesa a una de nosotras

- ¿Por qué estas segura que funcionara? – pregunta la antigua gobernante – eso podría quebrar aun más la confianza, y tampoco seria bueno, ellas tres, solas, seria demasiado peligroso

- Estoy segura que funcionara – insiste la sailor de Venus – debemos intentarlo

Mientras tanto, en otro salón, Leonor caminaba con rapidez ignorando el llamado de los tres que insistían en seguirle, simplemente esta situación la tenia cansada

- No me parece justo, ¿Por qué son tan crueles?  - se para un momento para gritarles – la cruel soy yo, no se supone que ustedes lo sean, no es eso lo que deseo

- Es lo que somos Leo – comenta Alus sin darle importancia – es nuestra naturaleza, y lo sabes 

Alus abraza a la chica, Ángela también hace lo mismo mientras Daniel observa a corta distancia

- No, no lo es – insiste la sirena – es algo que nos obligaron a aprender, es verdad que no debemos ser amables, pero tampoco no hay necesidad de ser crueles, ¿Por qué disfrutan tanto humillando de esa manera? Juegan con las victimas antes de que ellas mueran, se burlan de lo que hago y sinceramente, ya no se hasta donde es actuación y hasta donde es verdad, ¿acaso no entienden? Nos convertimos en aquello que aparentamos ser

- No todo es actuación Leo, tu mal carácter no es actuado – le recuerda Ángela con una sonrisa – Daniel es molesto por naturaleza, yo soy estricta, fría , y Alus es amable, paciente, así somos, tu sabes diferenciarnos, nos conocemos demasiado, pero si actuamos de otra manera seremos la presa

- Vivimos en una ilusión, ¿No lo ven? Ya estoy cansada, además, ¿Quién les dio permiso de abrazarme? – fue un cambio demasiado repentino para analizarlo, pero la soltaron de inmediato al notar el tono filoso en su voz – por si no lo recuerdan les advertí que no quería que siquiera me tocaran, ahora tendré que desinfectarme

Realmente parecía enojada cuando salio, Daniel observaba con una gota mientras los otros dos no sabían ni que decir, ¿Ese supuesto odio era actuación o tendría algún fundamento real? Este cambio de actitud sinceramente los estaba cansando 

Michiru consulta al espejo, pero este solo le daba señales oscuras, finalmente consigue que algo más claro aparezca, como un rayo que ilumina, una llave se reflejo en el espejo, era tan brillante que no podría descifrar el color, varias de ellas empezaron a aparecer, y luego nada, oscuridad, luego otro brillo, y la imagen de un dragón negro aparece, parecía ser el emblema de algún escudo, pero no entendía que tenia que ver en todo esto ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese espejo?

Tal vez fallaba la concentración, esa sensación que sintió en la mañana no le había agradado en lo más mínimo

- ¿Encontraste algo? – le pregunta Haruka, ella niega con la cabeza

- Nada, solo unas extrañas llaves, y antes de eso nuestros símbolos, de los nueve planetas en piedras azules, no se que quiera decir

- ¿Algo se aproxima?

- Espero que no, no podríamos soportar un acontecimiento como el de sailor galaxia en estas condiciones, y cada enemigo es más poderoso que el anterior

- Tendremos que confiar en nosotras mismas, como antes

- Si – suspira con melancolía – fue hace poco y parece una eternidad, solo podíamos confiar en nosotras dos, luego nos convertimos en cuatro, y ahora

Aun ahora trataban de confiar en las demás, pero todavía quedaba una zanja que las dividía, las sailor de los planetas interiores eran tan diferentes, y no en nivel de magia, si no en su manera de pensar, actuar, de pelear, su personalidad, ¿Podrían alguna vez trabajar completamente en conjunto? Esperaba no tener que averiguarlo

- Llaves, ¿Dónde escuche eso antes? – se pregunta Haruka – una vez mencionaste algo acerca de unas llaves y sellos

- Si, ya recuerdo – contesta pensativa - ¿Crees que esas cartas puedan darnos más información?

- No creo que se pierda nada con probar, pero estaré contigo para vigilar que nada malo ocurra

Michiru asiente mientras se dirige a buscarlas, Haruka no había tomado muy bien cuando conoció aquella baraja, podía ser una trampa, o algún objeto peligroso, pero después de un tiempo se probo que no hacían nada, simplemente ahí estaban, no robaban energía ni nada por el estilo, no parecían explotar, entonces, estaba bien usarlas... siempre  y cuando se evitara enviciarse, esos juegos podían ser adictivos

- Mina, ¿Estas segura? Deberías esperar a que te den de alta – le insiste el gato, mientras la sailor se escabullía, aunque nadie le prestaba atención creyendo que era una visita

El medico ya le había dicho que tenia un leve golpe en la cabeza pero la tendrían ese día en observación, como era la vida de preferitismo, de no ser quien era la hubieran mandado a la calle sin pestañar

- No Artemis, no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más, tú busca todo lo posible acerca de las chicas que nos atacaron

- ¿Aun sigues con la idea de no contarle a las chicas? Puede ser peligroso

- No, si realmente son peligrosos harán otro movimiento, de lo contrario me encargare por mi cuenta

- La venganza no es buena Mina

- No es venganza, simplemente, quiero encargarme personalmente, te alcanzare luego

Artemis estaba muy renuente a obedecer, pero decidió hacerlo, el primer objetivo seria el expediente de la chica, era una estudiante, por ahí había que comenzar

Mina no podo evitar sentirse tan sola cuando Artemis se fue, como si algo se derrumbara en su interior, para luego dirigir su vista a la piedra azul que ahora colgaba de su cuello, si miraba atentamente podría ver el símbolo de Venus brillando en esa piedra, y al estrecharla fuerte contra su pecho podía sentir la esencia del planeta, su fuerza, su energía, la cual era parte de ella también, conectados como uno solo, pero, eso no le brindaba ninguna respuesta

La mira, esperaba tener alguna respuesta, ¿Por qué? ¿De donde venia esta nostalgia? ¿Esta soledad? ¿Por qué sentía este vació y al mismo tiempo ese deseo de llorar? Llorar sin saber por que, gritar sin saber la causa

_Sola_

_Tu destino es guiar con fortaleza_

_Y vivir en soledad_

Se sobresalta, desde que despertó sentía que alguien, algo, hablaba en su mente, palabras sin sentido, asociados con algo que no tenia idea pero que le dejaban una leve sensación de nostalgia, ¿Acaso esa piedra llamaba esos recuerdos? La mira fijamente, no, esa sensación no venia de ella, entonces, ¿todo estaba dentro de su cabeza? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? 

Mina hizo una pequeña escala en el baño del hospital, se limpio un poco la cara e iba a retirarse cuando escucho unos pequeños sollozos, ¿seria su imaginación? Se dedico a buscar el origen, alguien debió de haber recibido una noticia bastante mala, en un hospital no seria raro, ¿Debía entrometerse? Tal vez seria algo descortés, pero la curiosidad mato al gato, y el respeto se le olvido al reconocer a la joven

- Katrina – susurro débilmente

No sabía que hacer, Katrina, a pesar de ser menor que ella, siempre ostentaba ese aire de soberbia y autocontrol, ¿Qué había pasado para que este en ese estado?

- ¿Mina? – pregunta mientras levanta la mirada, tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas, se sentía patética, y peor aun era que alguien que la conocía la viera de esa forma – Déjame sola – más que pedir era una orden

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Acaso se nota que estoy bien? – contesta de manera grosera y cortante 

- Lo siento, He, Mmmm, se que no somos muy amigas, pero

- Por que no dejas tu sentimentalismo y te vas de una vez, por si no lo has notado quiero estar sola

- Pero no puedo dejarte as

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no me dejas de fastidiar? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan entrometida? ¿Qué no entiendes que lo único que deseo era estar sola? ¿O es que quieres terminar de humillar mi día? – ya suficiente humillación había tenido

- Por que me importas, no me gusta ver que mis amigas estén mal

- Tu no eres mi amiga

- Para mi si lo eres – la chica le lanzo una mirada fría, luego su mirada parecía evaluarla, para luego hacer un gesto que la sailor no llego a entender que significaba

- Cuando te veo, pareces una chiquilla mimada cuyo mundo es rosa y esta en medio de algodones de azúcar, No entenderías, nunca podrás entender por lo que paso

- Eso no es verdad – se indigna la sailor - ¿Acaso insinúas que eres una mártir en el mundo? El hecho de que no pase llorando por mis problemas y trate de ayudar a los demás no quiere decir que no los tenga

- Si claro – contesta con sarcasmo - ¿Y cuales son tus grandes problemas? Déjame adivinar, "Mis notas están bajando" "ese chico ni me mira" o "Como logro que me inviten a la fiesta" mírate, me imagino que tienes una hermosa familia feliz en alguna parte 

Esta frase entristece a la sailor, nunca tubo una "familia Feliz" su hogar era un tormento, pero al menos antes tenia uno, ahora ya no estaba, ya no había posibilidad de arreglar nada si es que realmente había una posibilidad, y pensar que pudo haber sido su culpa, pero no debía pensar eso, era mejor enterrarlo

Enterrar ese dolor, nunca existió, olvidar

_Olvidar de nuevo, De nuevo- _¿De donde vino ese pensamiento? Curiosamente ahora que lo pensaba era su misma voz dentro de su cabeza, ese golpe debió de haberle afectado 

_No podrás olvidar por siempre _

¿Por qué no? – pregunto sin saber  a que se refería

_Ya has enterrado demasiado, no hay espacio para guardar nada más_

- Entonces ¿esto es acaso un problema familiar? – pregunta Mina, notando que había hecho especial énfasis en esa parte – no a de ser fácil crecer en tu familia

- No tienes idea de lo que dices

- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso no crees que pueda entender? – pregunta al aire, había dejado de ver a la joven y se había sentado cerca de ella viendo hacia la pared blanca – entonces eres tu la chiquilla

- Como te atreves

- Me atrevo por que es verdad – contesta muy seria, sin rastro de su acostumbrada animosidad – eres una chiquilla que culpa al mundo por sus problemas, pero ¿adivina que? No eres la única persona que sufre en este planeta, en algunas partes gente se muere de hambre, madre se preguntan cuanto podrán darle de comer a sus bebes o si deben dejarlo morir, niños son golpeados, abusados y abandonados, otros simplemente sufren de cáncer Terminal, Sida, u otra enfermedad mortal y mueren poco a poco mientras el mundo les da la espalda, y algunos de estos dejan a niños solos en el mundo y sufren por que no podrán dejarle nada a ellos, otros ven a sus seres queridos morir, en las guerras la gente sufre, tanto los que matan como las victimas, y ¿para que? Se preguntan después, ¿acaso todo valió la pena? ¿pelee y di todo de mi para nada?  Y otros, simplemente, carecen de ese "hogar feliz" como lo llamas, pero si empiezas a pensarlo de esa forma, te das cuenta que a veces los problemas son realmente insignificantes, entonces, ¿Por qué preocuparse? Sonreírle a la vida, tal vez esta te sonría algún día – luego toma un suspiro para ver a la chica – ahora, si no me quieres decir, esta bien, simplemente no descargues tu frustración de esa forma

Katrina no entendía como pudo decir todo eso de una vez y sin casi respirar, y se sintió mal por haberle hablado de esa forma, aunque todavía mantenía su punto de que la otra era demasiado entrometida

- Parece que no soy la única que no a tenido una buena temporada – Se atreve a sonreír la chica – entonces, ¿Cómo descargo mi frustración? – eso desconcertó a la sailor, no lo había pensado, al ver eso a la otra solo le salio una gotita, menudo apoyo

- No se, hay tantas formas – trato de inventar - golpear a alguien, correr hasta morir, o simplemente hablar

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres una entrometida? 

- Si, pero que le voy a hacer, es parte de mi carácter – sonríe ingenuamente -  aunque también tengo que disculparme, creo que busco una manera de desahogarme contigo – dice alegremente, para luego fijar su vista en un sobre que se encontraba en el suelo – creo que es tuyo – nota al leer el nombre

- Si – contesta con tristeza, recordando el motivo de su congoja – puedes abrirlo si quieres

- ¿Segura? – la otra solo asiente, Mina lo abre, lee lentamente, ya había notado lo que era en cuanto lo saco, pero prefirió leerlo bien antes de llegar a una conclusión, finalmente suspiro y se volvió a la joven – velo de esta forma no es tan malo – dice dando su mejor sonrisa, fallando miserablemente 

- Si claro – contesta con sarcasmo 

- Si, realmente pudo ser peor, como, enfermarse de Sida, eso si seria horrible, o cáncer, o también

- Si, ya entendí tus buenos deseos – dice mientras da un bufido, era imposible que le dieran esas enfermedades, debido a sus genes, pero eso no quitaba que murieran jóvenes

- ¿Y él?

- No hay

- ¿Ya hablaste con tu familia? – pregunta preocupada, ese era un tema importante

- No, pero no es necesario – contesta con frialdad

- ¿No pensaras? – se horrorizo

- ¿Abortar?  Imposible, aunque quisiera no me dejarían – no con la familia que tenia – mi familia jamás me dejara, Sara me encerraría de por vida si hago algo así, además, no creo que tenga el valor 

- Al menos será aceptado en tu familia, no es tan malo

- ¿No es tan malo? – pregunta incrédula – acabo de cumplir 15 años

- En esta época no es tan raro, muchas jóvenes se embarazan jóvenes

- No trates de animarme, para empezar no soy maternal, no quería tener hijos, si los iba a tener era por que me obligarían – el juez siempre nacía del hermano del juez actual, y Sara no podía tener hijos en su condición 

Estaba asustada, y necesitaba apoyo, y el único que la apoyaría seria su hermano, pero no había logrado localizarlo, buen momento que escogió para perderse, y cuando había hablado con él "padre", eso si que era algo terrible de recordar, al menos sabia que la joven era fuerte

- ¿Y que opina tu novio? – "eso si sabes de quien es" – piensa la sailor, por que según lo que se rumoraba de ella

- ¿Sabes algo? – pregunta viendo a la nada – a pesar de lo que pienses si se de quien es

- ¿Acaso lees la mente? – se ruboriza

- No tan bien como mis hermanos – se encoge de hombros – él era amigo de mi hermano, no, no lo conoces, así que no trates de recordar, bueno, tal vez lo hayas visto alguna vez, pero Luís no se relaciona muy bien con él desde que se entero que estábamos saliendo, nada declarado, cuando se entero ardió Troya, a pesar de ser buenos amigos y rivales en algunas cosas, eso no le impidió referirse de él de una manera en la cual ahora estoy completamente de acuerdo, aun así continué, no solo me gustaba, realmente lo amaba, ¿acaso soy una estupida? Tal vez hubiera trabajado más en la relación si hubiera tenido alguna esperanza, pero supongo que solo me uso para pasar el rato – dice esto ultimo con melancolía, lucia más triste que cuando estaba llorando – y cuando, de tonta, se me ocurrió sugerirle que podría estar embarazada, la primera pregunta fue si era un engaño para manipularlo, y la segunda fue si estaba segura de que era suyo, lo tercero fue como una combinación de lo primero y lo segundo solo que en afirmaciones, ya sabes, la clásica frase de que "no es mío y solo lo usas para manipularme" seguida de una serie de insultos y hasta ahí llego la conversación, después vine a recoger estos exámenes y aquí estoy

Ahora Mina entendía bien todo el panorama, el rompimiento debió estar muy lejos de agradable, una humillación que no se la desearía  a nadie, la chica estaba susceptible, asustada, y se encuentra con algo así, realmente era para ponerse a llorar, y eso sumado a la familia que tenia, por que estaba al tanto de todas las investigaciones de Ami, ¿Y ahora que se supone que tenia que hacer? Al menos la chica no estaba interesada en hacer alguna locura, tal vez debería dejarla sola, pero Mina Aino no dejaría a nadie sola, eso jamás, no importa quien fuera

_Causas dolor a aquellos que te rodean_

_Yo solo cumplí tu deseo_

Ya basta, ¿Por qué su cabeza no dejaba de atormentarla? Solo quería olvidar, hacer como que nada  había pasado

_No eres tan noble como tu misma crees_

_Nunca dejes de sonreír – _esta ultima sonó extrañamente familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado en su pasado 

_Eres como un ángel_

Y curiosamente, este fue el que le dolió más, un nudo se formo en su pecho tratando de evitar el deseo de llorar, pero no sabia por que.

Rei le da vuelta a la situación por centésima vez, todo había sido tan repentino que parecía increíble, aquellas dos mujeres salieron prácticamente de la nada, no habían habido ataques, no se mostraba ningún signo de alteración, aparte de ese mal presentimiento en la mañana, todo era total calma, ¿llamar a las chicas? No era mala idea, pero, ¿Qué les diría? Saben chicas, en la entrada de mi casa me encontré con dos mujeres, una parecía ser un espíritu maligno y la otra tenia la misma energía del megaverso, no se por que estaban ahí, no se han mostrado signos de ataque y no a habido hostilidad, ¿a que creen que se deba? Esto parecía ser sacado de un sueño

Que fastidio, ¿Por qué darle tantas vueltas al asunto? Tenia que avisarles, aunque ya era tarde, el sol pronto se ocultaría, tal vez debería de hablar con ellas mañana, si, esto podría ser considerado una emergencia, pero no había necesidad de ser alarmista, mira de nuevo al cielo, como si este le pudiera dar las respuestas que buscaba, se sentía tan confundida, un estallido la saca de la meditación, demonios, odiaba cuando esto pasaba

Siguió el sonido del alboroto para encontrarse algo común, pero no por eso agradable, gente gritando y huyendo de quien sabe que, siguió a la marea para encontrarse a varios jóvenes inconscientes, mientras el causante se disponía a atacar a una mujer, solo le quedaba llamar a sus amigas, al parecer el nuevo enemigo empezaba a atacar

Mina escucha como suena su comunicador, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparece, demonios, no ahora, no cuando no tenia idea de que hacer sin poderse transformar, ¿Qué debía hacer?

_Inútil, sin tus poderes eres una inútil – _esa voz parecía extrañamente ser la suya

Contestar o no contestar, ¿Qué hacer? No tenia nada que ofrecer, con nostalgia recuerda el día que se presento delante de las chicas, como la gran sailor V, ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tenia? No tenia nada

Cuando había entendido que no se podía transformar no le había dolido, no había querido asimilar lo que eso significaba, ¿acaso perdería todo lo que tenia? ¿Acaso ya no era parte del grupo? Con dolor recordó cuando estaba sola

- ¿No piensas contestar? – pregunta Katrina creyendo que es su celular 

No tenia nada que ofrecer, si al menos pudiera, si fuera lista como Ami, fuerte como Lita, contar con poderes espirituales como Rei, saber pelear como Haruka, ágil como Michiru, nada, no era nada, ¿Cómo Setsuna se atrevió a insinuar que ella era la líder de las sailors?, no era nada, y ahora era menos que eso

- No, es algo complicado de explicar - ¿Cómo podía sonar tan natural si por dentro estaba derrumbándose? Ni ella misma lo sabia

- ¿Acaso huyes de alguien? – pregunta maliciosamente

- Algo parecido – contesta derrotada, el comunicador dejo de sonar y se sentía como una traidora, estaba huyendo, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ahora no solo era una inútil, también una cobarde 

- Será mejor que regrese a mi casa – habla para ella misma - pronto se hará de noche y necesito hablar con mi hermano – parecía que la idea de ver a su hermano era lo único que le animaba, debía quererlo mucho

- Te acompañare

- No es necesario

- Insisto, además, esta de camino – la otra alza la ceja como queriendo decir, "si claro, ya te creo" 

- Como quieras – ninguna de las dos quería estar sola

Michiru coloca las diez cartas al frente, dejando a un lado el resto de la baraja, se siente rara al tenerlas en la mesa, como si fuera una adivina, ¿Debería conseguirse una bola de cristal? Se ríe ante el pensamiento, pero olvida eso cuando las cartas empiezan a brillar

- ¿Que hacen? – Haruka ya no se miraba tan segura, no confiaba mucho en los trucos del hada

- Tratan de comunicar algo, advertirme, un enemigo esta cerca, y pronto atacara

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan? – Michiru se concentra en una imagen

- Llaves, parece ser que son varias, pero no se que abren – en las diez cartas sobre la mesa aparece un símbolo diferentes, pero no alcanza a distinguirlos – se borraron

- ¿Y los sellos que tienen que ver?

- Dame un momento, cuesta concentrarme, ya esta, según esto aquí esta el blanco del enemigo, y es, ¿Un dragón negro?

- ¿Un que?

- Varios, un clan, los más fuertes de ese clan, ese es su blanco – Michiru no pudo evitar notar que lo mismo que le decía el espejo le decían las cartas, ¿Y si los usaba juntos podría hacer algo más exacto?

- ¿Planearan un ataque a los dragones?

- No lo se, no lo creo, es confuso – por un momento reina el silencio, no sabían que pensar

El sonido de ambos comunicadores destruye el silencio de la habitación

Eran tres, Rei maldice por lo bajo, ya les había avisado a todas menos a Mina, ¿Dónde estaba? Esa irresponsable no había contestado, seguro olvido el comunicador en alguna parte

No podía quedarse esperándolas, se convierte con rapidez para poder ver a sus enemigos, eran tres, demonios, solo esperaba que no fueran muy hábiles

Los tres parecían salidos de un circo, medio ridículos con colores de pelo extremadamente llamativo y la ropa brillante, ¿Por qué había tan pocos enemigos decentes? 

- Este tampoco la tiene – se queja uno de ellos

- Solo hemos perdido el tiempo – se queja una chica vestida con tute rosa y cabello morado – por eso te dije que debíamos esperar instrucciones Koja – se dirige a uno de los chicos

- ¿Acaso pretendes estar debajo de Abel toda tu vida Tanja? Si encontramos esas llaves nuestro señor nos recompensara muy bien

- Dejen de discutir y acabemos con estas basuras – les llama el tercero, los otros dos simplemente se encogen de hombros, la chica dirige su atención a un grupo inconsciente dispuesta a eliminarlos

- Alto ahí, no permitiré que villanos interrumpan la paz en esta ciudad, yo los castigare, en el nombre de Marte

Los tres quedan viendo fijamente a sailor Mars, casi con gotitas en sus cabezas

- ¿Eso es una sailor? Es verdad que Krista nos advirtió que las encontraríamos, pero no recordaba que fueran tan ridículas – dice la chica, esto hizo que Mars se cayera

- Como te atreves a decir eso – pero en eso analiza el resto de la frase, que querrían decir con "no recordaba" además Krista, ese nombre, era el mismo que el de esa mujer, y ahora estos tres sujetos irradiaban la misma energía que ella

- Ya pequeña aprendiz, no querrás meterte con nosotras – continua la chica de manera condescendiente 

- Aunque su energía podría sernos útil, además tengo cuentas que saldar con esta sailor

- ¿No te parece muy infantil desquitarse con una chiquilla Konjo? – Menciona el otro – aunque yo también quisiera saldar cuentas con la sailor de Júpiter, no perdonare que me haya humillado

Los tres se disponían a luchar contra ella, no estaba segura de a que hora llegarían las chicas, ni tampoco el poder de esos sujetos, pero debía aguantar cualquier cosa hasta conseguir refuerzos, esperaría a que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento, no quería hacer nada precipitado en condiciones tan precarias 

- Deténganse ustedes tres – ordena la voz de una chica, deteniendo un ataque que jamás llego

- Pero Krista – se quejan los tres

- No actúen como chiquillos, los dejamos solos un momento y ya arman alboroto, ¿Acaso creen que robando la energía de insignificantes humanos liberaremos a nuestro señor? Será mejor que vengan conmigo si no quieren ser considerados traidores – en eso se fija en la sailor, por un instante le pareció conocida

Ahora si que Rei estaba muy confundida, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿Qué eran esas llaves que buscaban? Por un instante quedo viendo a Krista, y esta parecía intentar reconocerle, apenas hacia unas horas de su primer encuentro, ¿Cómo la vida había girado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

- Vamonos – anuncia al fin la chica, los tres asienten, pero unas saetas de fuego les impiden el paso

- No permitiré que se vallan, ustedes atacaron a estas personas y no se irán sin castigo

- ¿Y quien nos castigara? ¿Tu? – se burla la chica

- Ella no esta sola – anuncia una nueva voz – Nosotros también nos encargaremos de ustedes

- Sailor Júpiter, sailor Saturn, se estaban tardando – habla aliviada

- Lo siento, estábamos ocupadas – contesta Júpiter, luego fija su atención al nuevo enemigo, cuatro, y los cuatro parecían ser de gran poder

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren en nuestro planeta? – ordena Hotaru, poniéndose en guardia

- "Nuestro" pequeña, este planeta no te pertenece – dice Krista con voz burlona – es nuestro, ustedes son las que no pertenecen aquí, y me parece una insolencia que nos lo reclame una nacida en los planetas exteriores

- ¿Y quien eres para saber eso? – se asombra Lita, esa chica sonreía como si se burlara de ellas, que así era, y eso le crispaba los nervios - ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Krista, y ellos son Konjo, Kojo y Tanja, ¿Qué poco original verdad? No me culpen, no les puse nombre a este trío de ridículos, y ustedes son las princesas de Marte, Júpiter, y Saturno, o lo que queda de esos reinos, bien, ya esta hecha la presentación, ¿nos dejan retirarnos o quieren que las lastimemos?

- ¿Acaso te crees muy lista? – pregunta Reí indignada

- No me creo, lo soy, pero miren, más refuerzos, ¿No son esas las guerreras de Neptuno y Uranos? – anuncia al notar que ellas estaban llegando - hay que recibirlas como se merecen – crea una bola de energía en su mano

Haruka y Michiru se apresuraron al sitio del encuentro, ya estaban transformadas en sailor para ir más rápido, aunque mientras se aproximan notan algo raro, no hay gran escándalo, ni fuego, no parece que nadie estuviera peleando cerca de ahí, ¿les darían mal la dirección? Pero sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando logran evadir un acate por escasos centímetros, las dos se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, y pronto divisaron al que creían nuevo enemigo

- Chicos, pueden divertirse un rato si quieren – anuncia Krista – pero si no llegan pronto, nadie los salvara del enojo de Abel

- Solo danos cinco minutos – habla uno con satisfacción – con eso será más que suficiente para acabarlas

- Espera Kojo, tengo una idea mejor, ¿Qué les parece un reto? Uno a uno para pelear, que dicen princesas, ¿están de acuerdo? ¿O es que no pueden pelear sin la ayuda de sus amigas – esto pareció tocar el orgullo de las cinco, y ahora que lo pensaban, no habían peleado nunca contra un enemigo una sola

- No creo que acepten - contesta aquel que habían presentado como Kojo – mírenlas, apuesto a que no pueden ni amarrarse los zapatos sin que estén las otras

- Tienes razón, que guerreras más patéticas

Era una clara provocación a la dignidad y orgullo de cada una, solo Hotaru no pareció ser afectada por esas palabras, y Haruka parecía ser la más molesta, ya les demostraría de lo que era capaz

- Por mi esta bien – contesta Haruka – les haré tragar sus palabras

- ¿Cómo sabremos que no harán trampa? – pregunta Lita no muy segura, los enemigos normalmente son traidores y sin honor, ¿o no?

- Que desconfianza, aunque no lo crean tenemos honor – contesta aquel que había sido presentado como Konjo, era el más alto de los tres, y de cabello azul celeste con topa del mismo color – yo peleare contigo – señalando a Mars - ¿estas de acuerdo? ¿o tienes demasiado miedo? Desde aquí se pueden ver tus piernas temblar

- Cuando quieras – contesta arrogante – yo me encargare de eliminarte, te haré tragar tus palabras

- Entonces yo peleare contigo – contesta el otro joven señalando a Júpiter –así podré desquitar algo de cuentas pendientes

- Cuando quieras

- Chicas no estoy muy segura de que sea correcto – trata de disuadir Hotaru

- No te preocupes Saturn – le ordena más que tranquilizarla sailor Uranus – yo peleare contigo – señala a la chica, la cual parecía ser la líder de ese grupo, ya que su opinión parecía tener el mayor peso

- A falta de Plut, tendré que conformarme contigo, esta bien – acepta la chica, aunque ninguna sailor entendía por que parecían tener algo en contra de alguna de ellas en particular, si en su vida las habían visto

- ¿Y yo que haré? – se queja Michiru con gracia – parece ser que se llevaran toda la diversión

- No creo que esto sea correcto – insiste Hotaru, al menos el punto bueno es que no les atacaran entre los tres

Mientras tanto en una azotea cercana, tres mujeres miraban todo, dos con expectación y diversión, y la ultima de manera indiferente

- Mere, pásame las rosetas 

- Aquí tienes – contesta la otra mientras le pasa un tazón y cada una tenia un embase de coca cola – hasta que por fin van a pelear, esto se estaba poniendo aburrido

- Si, yo quiero ver sangre, anden, empiecen rápido, es una pena que Liza no este aqu

- Si, una pena, Eliari, ¿no quieres? – le ofrece a su hermana mayor, la cual queda viendo las palomitas y luego a su hermana, de una manera tan penetrante que hace sudar a la pobre – con un no hubiera bastado – murmulla resignada

- Esa chica, la he visto – murmura Eliari en un susurro bajo, viendo directamente a sailor Mars – pero, ¿Dónde?

En un carro nuevo, del año, convertible de color negro viajaban cuatro muchachos los cuales parecían regresar de una gran fiesta, una fiesta que duro todo el día anterior, la noche y la mañana de ese, se habían divertido de lo mejor y hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por la tormenta, así que con resignación habían regresado a la ciudad

- Te vez aburrido Carlos – nota uno de ellos, los cuatro estaban más ebrios que sobrios, pero todavía no habían caído por completo bajo sus efectos de manera que todavía podían hablar coherentemente y si no se habían accidentado en el camino había sido por obra y gracia divina, y la experiencia del conductor de manejar en ese estado, que adquirió después de 9 accidentes donde gracias a los sistemas de seguridad salio con vida - ¿Por qué Luís no nos acompaño?

(N/A: Los jóvenes por naturaleza no son muy bien hablados, y menos en estado de ebriedad, pero, sinceramente, no me atrevo a escribir de la manera en que me imagino que hablan, así que disculpen mi falta de realismo, simplemente ese estilo no va conmigo)

- ¿Y como voy a saberlo? – pregunta indignado – ni que fuera su niñera

- Ya, pero eres su mejor amigo, debes saber algo

- No se más de él que ustedes – y eso le molestaba, ahora hasta Ami y Mina parecían más cercanas a Luís que él 

- Ya no te enojes – habla el conductor casi con voz cantarina – mira que el me detesta y no digo nada, y solo por una pequeñez

- Yo no le llamaría a eso pequeñez – comenta otro – sabiendo como es y mira la que le haces, eso no se le hace a un amigo, ya se me acabo la cerveza, ¿no tienen más por ahí Ken?

- Claro, en la cajuela 

- ¿Y que era lo que te tenia tan enojado? – le pregunta Carlos – no parecías muy de buenas esta mañana

- Eso es algo que ni completamente borracho te diría, hey miren, ¿Quién es esa chica? Se me hace conocida

- Haber – contestan los tres 

- Es Katrina, creí que con todas las veces que la habías visto ya la conocías – lo fastidia uno de los chicos

- Claro que se quien es esa, como si no la conociera bastante tarado, me refiero a la belleza que esta a su lado

- ¿Mina? – pregunta Carlos al reconocerla 

- ¿La amiga de esa chica de preparatoria que anda con Luís? – pregunto otro, ya con más interés – no veo que de interés le agarro con ellas, son estudiantes de preparatoria, demasiado verdes

- Verde o no, no esta nada mal – la examina Ken, las chicas ni cuenta se daban de ser observadas y se pierden de vista por la calle, el auto continua su camino

- Si claro, como que te va a hacer caso – susurra Carlos 

- ¿Acaso crees que no puedo con una chiquilla? – pregunta enojado

- Luís dice que no son tan fáciles, y yo le creo, además, ¿quieres meterte en más problemas con el? 

- ¿Y no estaba el con la otra niña? Entonces que no me reclame si yo me quedo con su amiga, ni que le quitara la novia

- Por que no puedes – se burla otro

- ¿Con que no puedo? Pues les apuesto a que esa chica caerá rendida a mis pies

- ¿Y que tal una apuesta? – le pregunta Carlos

- ¿Apuesta? – pregunta sonando interesado, antes de estrellarse contra un poste

Habían cambiado el lugar de la batalla a un sitio despejado a petición de las sailors, y ellos parecían indiferentes al respecto

La lucha no iba muy bien para ninguna Sailor, y más de una vez Michiru estuvo tentada a intervenir, pero una advertencia de Haruka la hizo desistir, si los enemigos luchaban con honor, ellas no serian las que fallaran, claro que no, antes su orgullo, aunque su brazo lastimado no parecía opinar lo mismo, y con todo, Haruka era la que menos problemas tenia

El oponente de Lita era en extremo veloz, se escabullía como una sombra y la atacaba con descargas eléctricas, las hojas de roble no eran lo suficientemente rápidas contra él

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿eso es todo? Que aburrido, y yo pensé que me divertiría

- Maldito, solo espera

Una descarga que evadió por milímetros la hizo volver a concentrarse, la estaba provocando y se dejaba como chiquilla, si al menos tuviera alguna ayuda, pero, fue ella la que decidió pelear en esas condiciones, por su orgullo, y ahora su orgullo gritaba que tenía que ganar

Siguió evadiendo, ambos parecían ser muy buenos en eso, y Lita sabía que el enemigo no había dado su máximo poder, y eso le daba más frustración, no, no podía rendirse, no debía pensar así, si había aceptado este reto era para saber que ella valía por si sola y no era una más, que era guerrera, solo tenia que concentrarse y

Un ataque por la espalda la hizo olvidarse de cualquier plan, otro al frente y se estrello directo contra un árbol, esto no iba para nada bueno, y sentía que le quebró una costilla, si al menos no necesitara tanto tiempo para atacar, si pudiera ser más rápida 

- Parece que la niña quiere llorar, ¿acaso le dolió? – lita le devuelve una mirada furiosa

Rei no parecía irle mejor, pero tenia una ventaja, era sacerdotisa y podía usar eso a su favor, su enemigo también parecía usar las llamas, y esto le pareció extraño, había notado que el de Lita usaba la electricidad, ¿era acaso una coincidencia? No tenia tiempo para pensarlo, este oponente era como tenia que ser, rápido, poderoso, y se burlaba de ella cada vez que podía, pero al contrario de Lita, Rei no le escuchaba, sabia lo peligroso que era eso, y se concentro en su oponente, la lucha fue desde pergaminos hasta llamas de fuego, pronto el aire alrededor era extremadamente caliente, pero el otro no parecía muy interesado en ese detalle

Una lucha titánica parecía estarse desarrollando entre Haruka y esa chica, realmente Haruka no se había equivocado, era la más poderosa de los tres, y aun así se contenía, esto parecía serle divertido, al contrario de sus aliados no usaba elemento si no energía pura, un ataque fue cortado gracias al poder de su talismán, al igual que casi todos los anteriores, por alguna razón el talismán parecía tener el poder de cortar sus ataques

- Mmm, arma interesante, muy bien, si es así como quieres jugar – una cuchilla parecida al talismán de Haruka apareció en las manos de la chica – entonces así jugaremos, te reto, cuerpo a cuerpo, a ver quien de las dos es mejor en esta lucha

- Nada me gustaría más

Haruka era cinta negra, y sabia boxeo, pero eso no evito que Michiru se pusiera nerviosa al ver a su oponente, no sabia que esperarse de este enemigo, era el más raro de los que hubieran conocido, no tenia idea que querían o que buscaban, pero por fuera, la sailor de Neptuno demostraba gran seguridad y confianza, justo como le gustaba reflejar 

Hotaru no estaba mejor que Michiru, al contrario, poco le faltaba para comerse las uñas, sus amigas no parecían muy dispuestas a aceptar ayuda, sabia que peleaban por su orgullo pero la misión de las sailors estaba más aya de eso, pero si así querían pelear, lo único que podía hacer era examinar a sus oponentes, por que se notaba que si ellos no acababan con ellas seria por suerte, Lita se mantenía en pie solo por la fuerza de su orgullo y dignidad herida, ¿Rei? No se sabia, sentía calor de solo voltear a ver a su amiga, ¿Haruka? Esa si era una pelea digna de verse

Era increíble, la rapidez de cada una, la agilidad con la cual las dos se movían, evadiendo, atacando, todo con gran velocidad, cuando el talismán chocaba con la cuchilla de la chica parecía casi el choque de un rayo, dos auras fuertes en combate, ninguna daba ni cedía terreno, a este punto se notaba que las dos estaban dando lo máximo sin usar la magia, solo usando el poder de sus armas y el de ellas mismas

En un descuido Haruka es lastimada seriamente de una pierna, el dolor fue casi insoportable al sentir como esta cuchilla se enterraba en su piel, pero en un desesperado instinto de supervivencia, casi por autor reflejo, su talismán se incrusta en la piel de la chica atravesándole el estomago, ambas saltan para atrás en un gemido de dolor, el arma de la chica seguía incrustada en la pierna de sailor Uranus, la cual todavía tenia el talismán bien sujeto en su mano y trataba de mantener el equilibrio dándole el mayor peso a una sola pierna… fue inútil, cayo al suelo y el dolor era demasiado para tratar de levantarse

La otra no parecía estar mejor, la herida era profunda, y sangraba bastante, se maldijo por ser tan descuidada, y se había quedado sin arma, estaba demasiado cansada para crear una que fuera rival al talismán de la sailor, si aquella había requerido más fuerza de la que quiso dar a conocer, había subestimado el poder de esa sailor, era más fuerte de lo que recordaba a su antecesora, ahora entendía por que decían que estas chiquillas eran mejores que las pasadas, ¿Qué hacer? Huir es de cobardes, no, la enfrentaría directo y limpiamente, y aunque la otra estaba hincada en el suelo, no se confiaba, parecía lista para atacarla en el mismo momento en que se acercara

Un grito ahogado llamo la atención de todos, por fin las llamas habían bajado y se podía ver la pelea de sailor Mars, y para sorpresa de la mayoría ella estaba de pie, en pose casi ganadora, mientras su adversario parecía envuelto por las llamas sin poderse mover, y tenia varios pergaminos que ella nunca había visto pegados en su cuerpo y frente, algún extraño hechizo que impedía su movimiento

- Ya basta ustedes tres – la voz resuena en el cielo como un trueno, que asusto a todos los presentes -¿Por qué están perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera?

- Señor Abel, lo sentimos, solo queríamos – trata de disculparse la chica realmente asustada

- Regresen en este instante, sin excusa – aunque no parecía enojada, esa voz daba escalofríos

- Parece que tendremos que dejar esta pelea así, nos veremos de nuevo Uranus 

Los dos rápidamente toman a su compañero sin darle tiempo de hacer nada a la sailor del fuego, el cual aun seguía inmóvil por los pergaminos, y desaparecen antes la frustración de Rei y Haruka, Lita estaba demasiado herida para poder decir algo en contra, y cae pesadamente sin un gramo de energía

- Haruka ¿Estas bien? – le pregunta Michiru

La muchacha asiente y con gran fuerza de voluntad se quita esa daga y de la herida empieza a salir abundante sangre, solo su orgullo le impidió gritar de dolor, mientras por su mente pasaban mil maldiciones

- Chicas, Sailor Júpiter esta muy mal – les llama Rei – tiene varias costillas fracturadas, y a perdido por completo el sentido

- Sailor Saturn – llama Michiru - ¿Puedes curarla? 

- No se, hace mucho que no intento curar a nadie, no se si todavía tenga ese poder

- Es peor no intentarlo – insiste Michiru – trata primero con Júpiter, y después hay que curar a Uranus, Mars, ¿estas bien?

- Solo algunas quemaduras, parece ser que mis poderes de sacerdotisa son útiles después de todo – sonríe Rei, recordando como ese detalle le habían tomado por sorpresa a su oponente, aunque ni ella misma recordaba ser tan fuerte

- ¿En que piensas Uranus? –pregunta Michiru al notar como su amiga estaba distraída

- En nada, simplemente que esto se podría considerar como una derrota – señala a Lita – una victoria – señala a Rei – y un empate

- Solo esperemos que el resto de ellos no sean más fuertes

- Lo dudo, parecen los más débiles del grupo, tendremos que estar preparados

- ¿Alguien sabe que es lo que buscaban? – pregunta Hotaru, una vez que logra curar a Lita, no parecía tan difícil después de todo, si podía hacerlo, aunque era mucho más cansado que curar simples raspones  

- Mencionaron algo de unas llaves – contesta Rei en tono pensativo

- ¿Llaves? – preguntan Uranus y Neptium al mismo tiempo, eso no sonaba nada bueno

- ¿Y donde esta sailor Vinus y sailor Mercury? – pregunta Hotaru, mientras se concentraba en la pierna de Haruka, las otras dos se encojen de hombros, ¿Dónde estaba Mina?

Mina ya estaba de salida de la gran mansión que denominaban "casita" aunque si lo pensaba bien, solo era un poco más grande que su casa  en Inglaterra, suspira al recordar, ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de eso aunque sea por un día? Al menos la compañía le había hecho bien, aunque todavía recordaba las palabras de Katrina antes de salir 

-  Gracias – le había dicho la chica en la puerta

- ¿Por qué?

- Por escucharme, acompañarme, no es que estaré bien, pero sobreviviré, te debo una, realmente me sentía muy sola

- No importa, ¿no es lo que hacen las amigas?

- De todos modos, según nuestra tradición tengo que darte algo y deberte un favor - Busca algo en su cartera, y saca una pequeña cajita – estas son galletas de la suerte, las hace mi hermana mayor, pero son especiales

Mina le hubiera dicho que no necesitaba nada, total, no sentía que hubiera hecho mucho, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte

- ¿Especiales?

- Si, las traje para consolarme después de ver la prueba si salía positiva, ya la vi, y ya puedo comer mi galleta

Solo habían tres galletas, Katrina toma una y la quiebra, sacando una nota pequeña del interior, la cual originalmente era blanca, pero cuando la toco se volvió azul

- Tus problemas apenas comienzan – lee en la nota – y cuando pienses que todo estará claro y el sol volverá a brillar tu cielo se llenara de nubes tormentosas, y cuando la tormenta este en su máximo poder y creas que no soportaras, el sol volverá a brillar con una intensidad como nunca antes la habías sentido, como el despertar de una pesadilla

Mina escucha la predicción con una gotita

- ¿Todo eso en una nota tan pequeña? – si que era rara, la otra solo se encoge de hombros 

- No es tan rara como mi hermana

- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe hasta que Luís regrese? Podemos jugar videojuegos

- Estoy bien, ya llore, patéele y grite, bueno, no estoy bien, pero se que mejorara – esto ultimo no le dio buen indicio a la sailor al recordar lo que decía la nota 

- Aun así te acompaño, no tengo nada más que hacer, y, ¿Cómo es eso de que me debes un favor? – sintió curiosidad por esa tradición

- Es una historia larga

- Me gustaría escucharla

- Bueno – suspira la otra – supongo que no importara mucho, siempre y cuando lo consideres como pago al favor

- Si que eres rara – se queja Mina con una gota, pero igual era curiosa – entonces cuéntame

- De acuerdo, la tradición manda que si haces algo por uno de nosotros, algo que realmente apreciemos, debemos un favor, en cambio, si es algo realmente grande, ya sea a la misma persona a alguien a la cual estimas, debes un favor de vida, eso siempre y cuando lo hagas sin esperar nada a cambio, aun si solo fue intención y hallas fracasado

- ¿Cómo es un favor de vida?

- Amistad y lealtad completa, a menos que hagas algo por romperlo, como pedir algo realmente terrible, casi imperdonable, entonces se te concederá pero ahora será tu enemigo, ¿Cómo podría explicarlo bien? Digamos que he tenido un accidente, y tu arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme, si a mi no me importa mucho mi vida entonces te debo un favor, o quizás te ignore, pero si para mi hermano yo soy un tesoro invaluable, entonces el tendría una deuda de vida contigo, es decir, siempre puedes contar con él como un verdadero amigo, pero un día tu le pides algo que no puede darte, como que mate a alguien, que robe algo para ti, o incluso que se case contigo, entonces el lo haría, pero te odiaría por el resto de su vida, claro que si él realmente deseaba matar a esa persona, considera que robar es divertido y le gusta la idea, o si siente algo por ti, no se cumple la condición de imposible, por lo cual el trato se mantiene hasta la muerte

- Lo repito, son raros – suspira Mina en desacuerdo, esa era una tradición bastante rara - y gracias por las galletas, supongo que ahora podemos ser amigas

- Supongo – contesta con una sonrisa – ahora ¿me dirás cual es tu problema? – pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos que era un claro indicador de no aceptar negativas

Mina suspira con resignación, ni ella misma sabia que pensar al respecto, por que ni ella misma sabia que sentía en realidad

Y todavía se pregunta como fue que logro librarse de esa quinceañera, que podía ser más necea que ella misma, claro que nadie le negaba en terquedad a Mina Aino

_Eres una necea, si realmente deseas saber, entonces recuerda_

Y sin darle tiempo a saber que significaba, se desmayo a mitad de la calle

Era un sueño, envuelto en la bruma de una vida pasada, todo se sentía tan real como si realmente lo viviera, la reunión era muy aburrida, y la mirada de su madre la ponía nerviosa, obligándola a comportarse, era hija única y eso aseguraba que fuera la sailor de Venus, a pesar de que recién había sido el nombramiento oficial, desde mucho antes la habían entrenado y preparado para eso, de ser por ella escaparía, esa vida era demasiado aburrida, de tener la oportunidad de volver a nacer lo haría como una chica libre, alegre, a veces el destino era injusto

Decide escaparse a los jardines a respirar un poco de aire fresco, los jardines de la luna eran una maravilla para el sistema, tan inspirador, tranquilizante, el sonido del agua era tan calmado, suave, le incitaba a cantar, y así lo hizo, después de un rato se sintió mejor, solo cantando se sentía realmente libre

- Entonces las leyendas si son verdaderas, canta como los Ángeles, la voz más hermosa que haya escuchado – la sobresalta la voz de un joven, ella se levanta sobresaltada – perdón, no quise asustarla

- No, yo lo siento, solo estaba distraída – contesta apenada - gracias por el halago, usted debe ser el guardián del planeta Mercurio, he escuchado mucho respecto a sus habilidades

Las sailor estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa, Nicolás y el abuelo de Rei estarían de regreso hasta el DIA siguiente por lo que tenían el templo para ellas, todavía no tenían idea de la desaparición de Mina, pero entendían la de Ami, aunque en un muy mal momento se decidía irse a Alemania

- Te duele algo – le pregunta Rei a su amiga, esta niega con la cabeza 

- Solo el orgullo, no puede creer que sea la única que perdí, debo ser patética

- No te sientas así Lita, no podías hacer mucho, ellos son más fuertes que cualquier monstruo

- Pero a los monstruos los enfrentamos siendo un equipo – razona Hotaru – estos aunque más fuertes que cualquier monstruo, no tenían un poder sorprendente

- Eso es por que ustedes son más fuertes – dice Luna, la cual había sido informada de lo sucedido – todas las batallas las han hecho madurar, en algún momento se han hecho fuertes, solo que no habían tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo

- Aun así, no debemos confiarnos – dice Haruka - no eran los más fuertes, y ese tipo Abel, no parecía ser alguien común

- Su voz parecía casi de ultratumba – recuerda Michiru – era muy tenebrosa, llena de poder y misterio

- Incluso era más temible que Beryl – recuerda Lita – ella inspiraba esa misma presencia, era casi la misma energía

- La energía del Megaverso – susurra Rei – chicas, ¿creen que el megaverso haya renacido?

- No lo creo – opina Lita – no es posible, Metalia esta muerta

- Pero hay algo que me intriga – dice Luna en tono pensativo – es sobre la parte de que el planeta es de ellos más que nuestro, ellos saben que no somos de la tierra, y si recuerdan, ¿Quién a sido el único enemigo originario de la tierra?

- Alan y Ann eran del espacio – recuerda Rei – los cazadores de la muerte eran de este planeta, pero sus lideres de otra dimensión, o de otro planeta, no cuentan como terrestres, Neherenia, Galaxia, Diamante, ninguno de ellos era de la tierra

- Exacto – concuerda Luna – eso nos deja el megaverso, ellos dijeron que eran de la tierra más que ustedes, eso quiere decir que pertenecen a la tierra, y usan la misma energía del megaverso

- Entonces, ¿quieres decir que renacieron? – pregunta Hotaru – no pueden ser muy fuertes, si fueron el primer enemigo y aunque seamos menos, somos más poderosas

- No creo que sea tan fácil – interviene Michiru – no debemos confiarnos, y aun no sabemos para que quieren esas llaves

- Esto es muy extraño – susurra Hotaru – como quisiera que Plut y la princesa estuvieran aqu

- Y yo quisiera saber donde se metió ese gato – murmura Luna afilando las uñas, y por un instante, a todas les dio lastima el pobre gato blanco cuando se lo encontrara Luna

_Sangre_

_Ya no más_

_¿Por qué fui? ¿Solo para verlo morir?_

_No pude ayudar, y murió amando a otra_

Mina se despierta sobresaltada, había soñado, no, recordado, algo que no quería recordar, algo que quería olvidar, abre lentamente los ojos, todo era tan borroso. 

_Concéntrate en no amar, amar solo trae sufrimiento_

Pero el no amar atrae vació, ¿Qué es peor? 

_Jamás volveré a amar_

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta una voz conocida

La sailor trata de enfocar la imagen, pero era tan borrosa, poco a poco se va aclarando, y lo reconoce, pero, ¿Cómo era posible?

- Realmente me tenias preocupado Primita – dice en tono burlón, pero al mismo tiempo lucia levemente preocupado

- Zack, debes dejarla descansar – le reprocha otra voz 

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

En un sueño 

Una niña maldecía, esa parvada de chicos otra vez la molestaban, como odiaba eso, la niña Hércules, así la llamaban, la busca problemas, aun sin su líder tenían el valor de molestarla, claro que no tanto como si el estuviera presente, claro que el era diferente, todo empezó con él, todas las riñas eran por que lo había vencido, era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que una niña fuera más fuerte que él, desde entonces la molestaba de todas las maneras posibles

Pero había algo curioso, no le importaba que él la molestara, era divertido, podía aceptarlo ya que era un desafió contestar cada insulto, devolver cada broma, pero había un problema, ella era la niña nueva, recién transferida, sus padres habían muerto hace poco y eso había afectado su humor, la había puesto a la defensiva, sufría pesadillas en las noches, culpa sin razón justificada, todo se cruzaba, Se pensó que un cambio total de ambiente seria bueno, por eso cambio de escuela, no tenia amigas, y él chico estaba empecinado en amargarle la existencia, o en divertírsela, dependiendo del punto de vista, si solo fuera él, seria deferente, ¿en que momento empezaron a involucrarse los amigos? Ellos, ese era el problema, eran ellos a los que no podía soportar, sus comentarios hirientes, al igual que ella no los soportaba y empezó a utilizar la fuerza y el temor para mantenerlos a raya, en parte había funcionado

¿Por qué en parte? Por que ahora la herían de lejos, molestos en su amor propio, solo por el echo de que una niña les gane, ella era más fuerte que ellos, más alta, y más sola, esa era la peor parte, se sentía sola, y la persona que origino ese problemas estaba ahí, apoyado en el puente, viendo el correr del agua

- Entonces te vas mañana – trato la niña de ser amable, aunque sea por una vez tener una conversación amistosa

- Si, has de estar feliz – le contesta el niño en un suspiro de melancolía, de algún modo, la pequeña se sintió ofendida

- Al menos nadie pegara goma de mascar en mi asiento, solo lamentare no tener con quien discutir, los tontos del salón no tienen el nivel mental necesario

- ¿Acaso la señorita me esta adulando? – sonríe de manera picara, para luego volver a ver el horizonte – solo quería pedirte una disculpa, ya sabes, por todo

- ¿Tu? ¿disculpándote? Eso si es una novedad, todo un espectáculo

- No esperes otro el resto de tu vida, sigues siendo una mari macha arrogante y pretenciosa, sin mencionar tu pésima manera de cocinar

- Yo cocino bien, el pastel lo arruino Saki

- Detalles, simple tecnicismo

La verdad era que ella no sabia cocinar, pero desde la clase de cocina en la que Saki había echado por accidente todo el traste de pimienta, él la molestaba diciendo que no sabia, y otras frases más ingeniosas, pero no cocinaba tan mal una vez que lo intento, su madre había sido excelente repostera, iba a enseñarle de no haber ocurrido el accidente

- Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar

- Espero que no – contesta la niña – ya me has causado demasiados problemas – luego le dirige una mirada que sus ojos se habían convertido en llamas – y te advierto, si esa parva de amigos que tienes no me dejan de molestar una vez que te hayas ido, es mejor que no me vuelvas a ver, por que te odiare el resto de mi vida

- Nunca lo había notado, pero eres bonita cuando te enojas – sonríe al notar como ella lo mira desconcertada 

Un reloj suena, ¿qué hora era? Recordó por que se sentía tan cansada, el nuevo enemigo había atacado el día anterior y casi la mata en su primer encuentro, a pesar de que Hotaru la había curado, el orgullo le seguía doliendo

Por cierto, ¿qué había soñado? Le daba la impresión de que había sido algo de su pasado, como sea, ya no tenia importancia

Mina se levanta mareada al notar como su primo se disponía a ir a la escuela, todavía se sentía mareada, había sido una noche llena de imágenes y recuerdos que todavía no había alcanzado a ordenar, mucho menos analizar con cuidado, y si tuviera algo en el estomago ya lo abría vomitado

- No deberías de levantarte primita, no creo que la escuela desaparezca si no asistes un día – trato de burlarse – aunque no te recordaba tan responsable

- No es eso – trata de defenderse, demasiado débil para hacerlo apropiadamente, no quería quedarse en una casa en la cual el único conocido no iba a estar – estoy bien, solo quiero irme a mi casa

- Si deseas yo te llevo – ofrece Kevin – no me gustaría que te desmayaras en el camino

- Kevin, hazte un favor y búscate una novia – se burla Zack – con mi prima no te metas

- Que sobre protector amaneciste Zack – dice la voz de un chico a quien Mina no conocía - ¿Quién es la joven para que la respetes tanto si tu no respetas ni a tu madre

- No molestes Jasón, o tu novia sufrirá las consecuencia

- Bueno, yo solo quería conocer a la chica, nos tenías preocupados, con eso de que te encontramos en la calle, pero hay algo que me extraña, ¿Cómo has conseguido la sumisión de este rebelde? – Mina se ríe ante el comentario, pero luego fija su atención en Kevin

Kevin era primo de Zack, pero no tenia ninguna relación con ella, Zack era el hijo de la hermana de su madre, la cual era inglesa, su padre era japonés, por curiosidades del destino su abuelo materno no quería a los japoneses, recuerdos desagradables de la segunda guerra mundial, había sido un soldado herido en combate, no acepto ninguno de los dos matrimonios de sus hijas, su madre se quedo en Inglaterra hasta que murió, la de Zack se mudo a Japón, curiosamente nacieron con unos meses de diferencia siendo ella la mayor por dos meses y medio, Kevin es primo de Zack por el lado de su padre, y Mina por el de su madre, no tenían ningún lazo consanguíneo, de todos modos la ultima vez que había visto a Zack tenían seis años, se sorprendió de que él la reconociera, y de paso que se trataran con esa familiaridad como si nunca se hubieran separado

- Te acompaño a tu departamento – insiste Zack

- Pero llegaras tarde – le reprende Kevin, él era el encargado de cuidar a su primo en la estadía

- Esto es más importante, además el medico dijo que solo ocupabas reposo

- ¿Medico? – se extraña Mina

- Te encontramos desmayada en mitad de la calle, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – se encoge de hombros, ella decide no darle importancia

Una lucha con espadas, era solo de entrenamiento pero era tomado bastante en serio, casi como si se jugaran la vida, el acero se cruzaba con fuerza y agilidad, las espadas eran manejadas con gran maestría, había mejorado,  más de lo que Daniel esperaba, era increíble la rapidez de la sailor, y completamente centrada, no importaba lo que le dijera para distraerla la chica no se alteraba, siempre mantenía esa mirada tranquila y estudiada, definitivamente seria buena, con algo de tiempo, Daniel da un rápido movimiento haciendo volar la espada de la sailor, la cual queda clavada en el suelo

- Has mejorado – fue el único comentario, Setsuna jadeaba cansada y le molestaba que el otro ni siquiera hubiera alterado su respiración

- Gracias – no se sentía sinceramente halagada, no había logrado mucho, aunque el hecho de que Daniel llevara siglos de practica le era en cierta forma consolador

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estaban ahí? Si contaba bien los días debían de haber pasado como un mes o más, el tiempo pasaba El tiempo pasaba diferente de acuerdo a su propia dimensión, a veces más rápido a más lento, era imposible calcular el tiempo tanto dentro como fuera, y durante ese lapso habían estado bastante ocupadas

En resumen no la estaban pasando tan mal, ya se estaba acostumbrando al igual que sus compañeras, la única que parecía tener problemas era Serena, que acostumbraba dar sus comentarios de mal humor sobre lo estrictos que era, pero así era su Serena, no lo admitía pero le encantaba como era, amable, tierna, aparentemente despreocupada, por que no era así, había que ver fijamente para darse cuenta de que no era tan ingenua como quería dar a entender, mil veces mejor que su antigua reencarnación en la luna, en su otra vida había sido diferente, había tenido madurez y se comportaba como la princesa que era, pero a cambio de esto Serena tenia fortaleza, parecía cobarde pero en el momento adecuado era la más valiente de las sailors, parecía tonta pero siempre sabia que hacer en los peores momentos, una persona así no podía ser catalogada de tonta, su princesa simplemente era un caso, era como si deseara con fuerza ser algo que realmente no es, o tal vez si era todo a la vez y esas facetas de su personalidad se turnaban, demasiado complicado para analizarlo, pero algo era seguro, no actuaba, ella siempre se comportaba de manera transparente y pura

¿Ami? ¿Qué se podía decir de ella? Al contrario de Serena es entre las más estables de las sailors, su desempeño ha sido notorio, demasiado, aunque no era de sorprenderse, Ami siempre había sido rápida para aprender, lo que si sorprendió a la sailor es que Ami es la que más se a disgustado con el sistema, y es la que más a protestado, realmente nunca se espero que la pacifista de Ami fuera tan agresiva, siempre pensó que si alguna de las tres le desagradara el lugar y el sistema, iba a ser ella, no Ami que es en cierta forma pasiva y ser de luz, como las habían etiquetado

¿Luís? Bueno, a el casi no lo conocía pero se notaba que estaba muy apegado a Ami, a pesar de todo casi no lo había visto, lo que si había notado es que Daniel tenia un interés especial hacia él, lo observaba a distancia, pero no se acercaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Miedo? No, debía haber otra razón y la iba a averiguar, y desde aquel incidente en que llegaron nadie más volvió a preguntar sobre ellos

En resumen, eso había pasado, y el siguiente ataque se estaba planeando, nadie tenía idea de los preparativos o por menores, era peligroso por riesgo de espía

Mejor no seguir pensando, ahora pasaba al entrenamiento de magia, que era mucho peor que el físico, con el entrenamiento físico solo acababa con raspones y cansancio, con magia peligraba su vida ante cualquier distracción, y la única razón por la cual lo aceptaba es por el obvio progreso, sin ser Sailor podía tener un gran control de sus capacidades mágicas, y la pregunta seguía rondando, ¿Por qué Serena era la única que podía transformarse?

El día era magnifico, aunque Serena no opinaba lo mismo, antes decía que el entrenamiento era pesado, pero sin darse cuenta, este se había hecho cada vez peor, estos chicos tenían unos cambios de humor mucho peor que los de ella, a veces podían ser amables, pero a la hora de ser estrictos, son unos desalmados, y eso que decían que eran blandos

- De prisa, no tenemos todo el día – suspira Ángela en derrota

- No es fácil, nunca había hecho algo como esto – se queja Serena – no se para que me servirá de todos modos

- Tienes que aprender a distinguir entre la realidad y la ilusión – Leonor le dice calmadamente

La vida a veces era rara, de todos los tiranos, Leonor era la mejor maestra y la más amable, Ángela era demasiado severa, ahora sabia de donde venia el carácter de su hijo

- Nosotros utilizamos muchas ilusiones para defendernos – le explica de nuevo Leonor

- Si, ya me lo han repetido muchas veces, pero no tengo idea de cómo puedo sincronizar mi magia para distinguirlas

- Solo lo lograras con paciencia, trata de calmarte

- Leo, lo hemos intentado por una semana, no pidas más paciencia por favor

- No deberías presionar tanto Anni, a mi me costo aprender

- Por que era algo experimental, no conocíamos la técnica, ella puede hacerlo, pero no lo intenta

- No lo intenta por que no quiere, y presionando de esa manera no lograras que lo desee

- Esta bien, quédate con ella, yo iré con la princesa de mercurio, estoy segura que ya salió del túnel

A Serena le molestaba esa mala costumbre de hablar de ella como si no estuviera, al menos no se esforzaban por ocultar lo que pensaban, ¿eso es bueno o malo? 

- Y se suponía que ella era la paciente del grupo – murmura la sailor

- Anni es la más tranquila, pero le gusta la disciplina, le cuesta ser sensible en algunos aspectos, ahora continuemos, ¿o prefieres que todas tus amigas te lleven la ventaja? – sonríe con amabilidad – estas técnicas son importantes

Definitivamente los cambios de humor de Leonor podían dar dolor de cabeza, ¿y decían que ella cambiaba rápido de estado de ánimo? Al menos algo había aprendido, cuando enseña es paciente, cuando dirige es estricta, cuando habla en un plano personal es agresiva, y cuando canta se comporta como el ángel más dulce e inocente de la tierra, ¿Quién no se marearía con alguien así? Pero con todo, le agradaba

- No entiendo para que las usan, el enemigo también puede contrarrestar estas ilusiones

- No, puede ver la realidad como nosotros lo hacemos, pero no todos, los más débiles e insignificantes, que son la mayoría, no lo hacen, solo son como seis los que la dominan, eso nos quita a muchos en el camino, vale la pena usarla cuando estas rodeada y tienes que escapar, las ilusiones son útiles y gastan poca energía, eso ocurre gracias a la influencia del castillo

- Bueno – se resigna

Frente a Ami hay varias puertas, solo una es verdadera, las demás son falsas, ilusiones, tiene que lograr encontrar la salida de ese laberinto, también hay fantasmas y enemigos, algunos verdaderos, otros ilusiones, tiene que atacarlos, pero solo a los de verdad, usando la técnica aprendida había logrado distinguir las ilusiones de una manera más borrosa, todo el lugar tenia un color ligeramente azul, lo verdadero empezaba a brillar con luz blanca, lo falso se volvía más oscuro como sombras, esa era la manera de distinguirlos

Claro que los colores no eran el método, si así fuera seria bien fácil al enemigo contrarrestarlo, era la concentración, al inicio todo esta igual, todo se ve de la misma manera, era la manera de cómo se concentraba y lograba la distinción, todo empezaba a cambiar delante de sus ojos, pero también a sentirlo, podía sentir donde estaban la mayoría de las cosas

- Bien Ami – le felicita Diana cuando la sailor logro salir – tiempo record, para un ser de luz lo has hecho excelente

- He, gracias – no sabia por que, pero presentía que a Diana no le agradaban mucho los seres de luz aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario – fue algo complicado pero una vez que se empieza a dominar es fácil

- Si, Díselo a tu amiga – exclama señalando a Setsuna

Ami casi se espanto al verla, estaba llena de vendajes, mostraba un aspecto peor del que tenia cuando salía de una batalla, cansada, lastimada, y parecía que sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar hasta hace poco

- Setsuna, ¿qué te paso? 

- Nada Ami, estoy bien

- Como que bien, mírate, no sabia que hubieras tenido alguna batalla, ni sabia que hubieras salido

- No salió – le contesta Daniel sin preocuparse – y no se cual es el problema, son simples raspones – Ami mira con incredulidad los vendajes que cubrían ambos brazos y cabeza de la chica, y estaba segura de que también estaba herida del pecho

- Simples raspones, no se que dirán cuando sea una herida de gravedad 

- Estos vendajes son provisionales Ami – le tranquiliza la sailor – mañana estaré completamente bien, las pociones curativas son muy buenas a pesar de todo

- Pero aun no me has dicho como te hiciste eso 

- Solo digamos que con los seres oscuros somos un poco más estrictos con el entrenamiento – le contesta Diana mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, Ami los mira con duda sin saber si creerles o no – si crees que ella esta mal, deberías de ver a tu amigo, esta en su recamara, pero estará bien para continuar mañana

Ami estuvo a punto de olvidar sus buenos modales y empujar a la chica, o al menos contestarle algo que la buena educación no le permitía, ¿entrenamiento? Sabia que estos sujetos eran unos sádicos con los seres oscuros, pero esto era el colmo, no formaban parte de ellos para ser tratados de esa manera

- No entiendo como puedes permitir esto – le pregunta a su amiga, ella solo se encoge de hombros

- No es algo que no hubiera hecho antes, solo son raspones Ami, estaré bien, mejor me lastimo aquí que en el campo de batalla, al menos con esto se que esperarme

- Aun así es excesivo – Ami se retira indignada, ¿era ella o todos parecían estar de acuerdo con esta situación?  

- No olvides venir mañana – le grita Diana - cruzas el túnel con los ojos vendados, practica tu puntería – un bufido fue la respuesta que obtuvo

- Parece que tu alumna no esta de acuerdo con el sistema –se burla Daniel

- Es un ser de luz, tiene que estar en contra, no olvides que no por nada nos consideran bárbaros, masoquistas, y lógico, seres oscuros, no por nada nos dieron el nombre

- Ángela no parece opinar lo mismo – comenta Setsuna sin mucho interés

La verdad era que todo el cuerpo le dolía, esos entrenamientos eran demasiado reales, y demasiado pesados, solo por el hecho de tener excelentes remedios, se usaba la excusa de lastimar casi a muerte a tu oponente, era verdad, exageraban, pero eran efectivos a su manera, ahora entendía por que decían que los seres oscuros eran resistentes al dolor

Y pensando en eso, había quedado realmente agotada aquella noche, ya de eso como dos semanas que había logrado el éxito en su pequeño truco, y no sabia como procesar esa información, prácticamente se estaba dejando arrastrar por la corriente, no era correcto callar a sus amigas, pero no podía revelarlo, destruiría la poca confianza que Ami tiene hacia el grupo, la opción de dejarlos era inadmisible, casi muerte segura, claro podían unirse a Lanz, pero no era muy buena idea, no tenia idea de los que integraban su grupo, solo tenia una baga idea de quien era y que Malcom formaba parte de ese grupo, pero los dos grupos de mayor peso era este y el de Derek, y obvio que no se iba a unir a Derek, mejor seria callar  

- Algún error debió pasar – comento Diana con seguridad, por un momento Setsuna se perdió, ¿De que hablaban? A si, de Ángela – su energía es de luz, pero estoy segura de que en su corazón debió ser un ser oscuro

- Sigue soñando, Ángela es de Luz, de pies a cabeza – contesta Daniel con firmeza – solo a pasado mucho con nosotros y se pegan algunas mañas

- Bueno, vale la pena soñar

Lo que agradecía la sailor del tiempo, era que Serena fuera un ser de luz, y Leonor la encargada principal, la chica solo era agradable con las personas que le agradaban, y Serena se había convertido en una de ellas, además, era la más paciente del grupo

Serena se sentía a morir, pero a pesar de todas sus quejas, a pesar de que se convencía de que la torturaban por alguna razón retorcida, todo esto lo que hacia era tener su mente ocupada, que ese era el propósito, ya cuando lo pensaba, se acordaba de una película, no se acordaba como se llamaba, pero era sobre unos reos condenados a cadena perpetua, y si no pues su condena si debía ser larga, decían que lo mejor al estar en prisión era mantener la mente ocupada, era un pensamiento perturbador, aunque verdadero, lo que hacían, más que entrenarla, era entretenerla, y a veces se preguntaba si era bueno o malo

- ¿Cansada? – le pregunta Ami al notar como prácticamente se había tirado en el sof

- ¿Tu que cree? – pregunta al borde del desmayo – no puedo creer que sean tan despiadados

- Podrían ser peor – exclama Ami dando una mirada de reojo a Setsuna

Las tres estaban en un pequeño mirador, no sabían por que pero ya habían agarrado ese lugar como su sitio favorito de descanso sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, y los demás tal vez se los cedieron ya que nadie se volvió a acercar después, tenia una hermosa vista al mar, y bastante cerca de todas las construcciones, habían dos sofás, una mesa y cuatro sillas, Ami ocupaba un sofá, y Setsuna estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro, la sailor del tiempo estaba con varios vendajes y algunos moretones

- Cielos, cada día tienes peor aspecto – nota Serena sin preocuparse mucho

Ami casi se ahoga, ¿Cómo era posible que hasta Serena luciera tan despreocupada? Ella era siempre la primera en quejarse de todo, aunque siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le pedían, ¿Cómo podía tolerar tan tranquilamente esta situación? Mejor devolver su vista a los libros, Luís le había insistido en que estaba perfectamente y casi la hecho de la habitación, ¿Acaso era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con la situación? Demonios, si los demás lo aceptaban tan tranquilamente ella no se rompería la cabeza con el asunto, pensó con rabia antes de tratar de poner atención a la lectura

- ¿No crees que se les pasa la mano? – la voz tan suave y controlada de Serena saco de sus pensamientos a Ami - No veo el sentido de todo esto, si se ve que su intención es distraernos – se cuestiona la sailor pero no como una niña inmadura, si no con una tranquilidad y con un ligero tono de sabiduría que trastornaba a Ami

Este lugar hacia maravillas en destrozar la personalidad, Serena cambiaba de manera tan drástica que daba escalofríos, ya no solo en las luchas o momentos de tención, si no también en conversaciones, lo que llevaba a preguntar, ¿Cómo será realmente su amiga?

- Lo se – contesta la sailor del tiempo – pero algunas cosas si son importantes - Ami no perdió oportunidad para quejarse

- No me parecen sus métodos, el tipo de energía no tiene nada que ver con el deseo de ser o no masoquista, me parece cruel que solo por ser de otro tipo, el entrenamiento sea mucho más desconsiderado y sobrepase las capacidades del individuo

- Ami tiene razón, no es correcto

- Es el sistema

- Pues hay que cambiarlo – casi grita Ami – esto es casi como esclavitud, y lo peor es que lo aceptan

- No puedes cambiar un sistema regido por siglos – dice con voz neutral, sin perder en ningún momento la calma

- Entonces no hay que someterse a él – insiste Ami – no es nuestro sistema, nunca necesitamos de hacer esto para ganar

- La suerte no será siempre un factor predominante – contesta Setsuna con tranquilidad – no podemos negar que de haber estado mejor preparadas varias situaciones no se hubieran complicado tanto

- Pero siempre logramos salir adelante – Serena miraba como sus dos amigas discutían, una calmada, la otra enojada, no sabia si intervenir, Ami rara vez se ponía así, siempre había sido muy calmada 

- Carecemos de orden, estrategia, o cualquier táctica, todo el sistema de ataque es a la suerte y a reflejos rápidos, eso sin contar con aparición de situaciones nuevas, como ser la intervención de las sailor Star Light, o el Pegaso – omitiendo que para empezar el Pegaso fue en parte culpable de lo que paso – sin olvidar el cristal de plata, nuestra mayor fuerza de ataque, pero que la princesa no puede controlar completamente, no podemos contar con que nuestro poder será suficiente, la fe es buena, pero no lo es todo, se necesita no solo esfuerzo si no también estrategia y practica, tenemos que aceptar que hemos descuidado mucho esa parte

- Yo siempre procure trabajar bajo una correcta estrategia de ataque, jamás deje algo a la suerte

- ¿Y ahora? ¿cómo se las arreglaran nuestras compañeras sin nosotros? -  Setsuna había dado en la vena sensible de todo, provocando un escalofrió en las dos chicas 

Serena no sabia si maldecir o decir algo, era verdad, Ami era la estratega, Setsuna representaba una fuerza importante en su grupo, sin mencionar sus conocimientos avanzados, pocas veces había tenido un papel representativo, pero no había duda que la sailor del tiempo poseía una calma que ayudaba a controlar el temperamento del resto de su grupo – traducido el de Michiru y Haruka – las ayudaba a no cometer acciones impertinentes, y ella, "el cristal de plata es nuestra mayor fuerza de ataque" ¿cómo la estarán pasando sus compañeras?

- Esto es mi culpa, debí de irme cuando pude – se queja Serena

- No Serena, tu tenias una misión que cumplir, es la mía, yo los termine de liberar, no debí venir, simplemente no pensé, fui imprudente – suspira Ami con aire melancólico – me pregunto como les ira a las chicas

- Esperemos que bien, mientras tanto no pensemos en eso – contesta Setsuna con aire ausente – concentrémonos en nuestra situación, es verdad que nos quieren tener ocupadas y controladas, pero no puedo negar que todo esto es útil

El aire era demasiado tenso, Serena empezaba a sentir que se ahogaba, tenia que encontrar una forma de salir de esa situación tan incomoda, y busco el primer tema que le vino a la mente

- Estas nuevas habilidades son útiles – comenta casualmente mientras acerca un baso con agua sin tocarlo, haciéndolo flotar por el aire – es sorprendente lo fácil que es, desearía seguir haciéndolo al salir de aqu

- Seria útil – opina Ami – pero esto se logra gracias a toda la energía mágica que envuelve al castillo 

Con un simple movimiento, una piedra se levanta sola del suelo y flota en dirección a Ami, luego ella hace que se estrelle con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol

- Aun no logro entender como es eso posible – se pregunta la genio

- Creí que ya sabias que era por la fuerte cantidad de energía que ronda en el aire – contesta Serena con aire cansado – hay que disfrutar estas habilidades mientras se tengan

- De hecho – habla Setsuna – hay áreas donde la concentración de energía es mucho menor, y esto no es posible, es ahí donde ocupas las verdaderas habilidades mágicas, áreas como estas, muy cargadas, son ideales para aprender a usar la propia magia después se puede hacer en otras áreas pero con un requerimiento de poder mayor

- ¿Eso quiere decir que podremos hacer esto cuando lleguemos a casa? – pregunta Serena con ojos de estrella

- Si y no, seria algo demasiado cansado, mucho gasto de energía innecesario, es más fácil levantarse y tomar el vaso

- Pero así no tiene gracias – bufa Serena

- Eso ya lo sabia – Ami trata de atraer el tema principal – lo que no entiendo es de donde sacan tanta energía, es decir, el megaverso se hubiera podido levantar con solo la mitad de la energía que se consume a diario para mantener este lugar, el consumo es impresionante, ¿de donde sale? Este debe ser el paraíso de nuestros enemigos

Serena nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, y ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, había escuchado de lo difícil que era mantener tantas dimensiones sin que se destruyeran una con otra

- ¿Entonces todavía no lo saben? – pregunta Setsuna sorprendida 

- ¿Por qué habríamos de saberlo? – Serena lucia ingenuamente curiosa, y Setsuna se pregunto como era que no se habían dado cuenta de algo tan relevante

- Por que ese fue precisamente una de las principales causas que dio origen a las riñas entre seres oscuros y seres de luz, provocando la separación

- Creí que era por ser de mentes diferentes – comenta Serena un poco avergonzada al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Setsuna

Era increíble que no lo supieran, es verdad que no podía pedirles que se aprendieran de memoria la historia de un lugar desconocido, pero al menos algunos datos que sean representativos, como es el motivo que dio origen a tanto pleito dentro del mismo bando, como es la separación de los seres oscuros y de luz

- El castillo originalmente no tenia este tamaño, ni tampoco era tan complejo, y aun así el requerimiento de energía era muy alto, no podían mantenerlo y crecer al mismo tiempo con sus propias fuerzas o su  propio equilibrio, ustedes saben que existen muchas dimensiones, y estas que se mantienen es por que han encontrado la manera de permanecer en un equilibrio con otras, creando su propia energía, gastándola y volviéndola a crear

- ¿Cómo un ciclo de vida? – pregunta Ami

- Exacto, un ciclo continuo y constante que se mantendrá así a no ser que otra fuerza intervenga

- Me recuerda a la ley de Newton 

- Si, que interesante – comenta Serena recordando que había reprobado física

- El punto es que el castillo estaba en constante crecimiento y evolución, lo habían creado para que obedeciera a sus dueños, y cualquiera que vive en el es su dueño, posee libertades y prohibiciones, como ser un área la cual podía cambiar a su antojo, como se darán cuenta, demasiados dueños, demasiados cambios

- Poco tiempo para acostumbrarse, más inestabilidad, y más energía para poder equilibrar el nuevo espacio

- ¿Por qué se necesita más energía para más espacio? – pregunta Serena

- Mientras más grande es una dimensión, más energía consume – contesta Setsuna – la nuestra es muy grande, pero la cantidad de estrellas, planetas, galaxias, producen como consecuencia que se separe en fragmentos invisibles, si unas zonas son afectadas, puede remodelarse, en un ciclo constante, todo es equilibrio y armonía, normalmente la nuestra no se mete con dimensiones más grandes o de igual o casi igual tamaño, eso la hace fuerte, pero aquí muchas de más o menos igual tamaño interactúan entre si constantemente, manteniendo una brecha abierta

- Eso quiere decir – trata de entender la princesa de la luna – que si una dimensión que es de igual tamaño a la nuestra, se le ocurre abrir un portal y nos uniera, esto desequilibraría la energía que mantiene a nuestra dimensión y podría hacer que chocaran

- Un portal absorbe mucho – contesta Setsuna – uno pequeño no seria mucho problema, pero igual absorbe, normalmente las ranuras entre dimensiones tan grandes hacen desastres, a no ser que se proporcione una cantidad de energía que lo mantenga sin que se habrá más, y al mismo tiempo sin que se destruyan entre si

- Pero aquí todas las dimensiones están conectadas permanentemente – nota Serena

- Si, ese es el problema – Ami hace notar que ese era justo el punto de la discusión – lo que quiero saber es como las mantienen, de donde sacan tanto

- El plan original era usar a los seres de luz para crear energía, su poder creador, producía que hubiera un equilibrio, ellos concentraban su poder y mantenían en orden todo el castillo

- Pero eso no resistió mucho – nota Ami al escuchar "plan original" eso solo quería decir que el plan termino fracasando

- Muy poco poder, muchas necesidades, no bastaba, fue cuando se les ocurrió usar a los hoy llamados seres oscuros, sus poderes no servían más que para defender o atacar, pensaban que los usarían como armas, y le dieron un uso más fuerte a esas armas, ellos podían traer la energía que buscaban, y sembrar el temor y el respeto al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Serena con temor

- Que ellos absorbían la energía de otras personas que tuvieran poderes fuertes, o también de gran cantidad de personas comunes, si eran enemigos podían absorber energía hasta que murieran, si no lo eran, había posibilidades de que solo lo debilitaran

- Pero eso es espantoso – se asusta Serena – eso quiere decir que ellos

- Que en otras circunstancias hubieran sido nuestros enemigos – continua Ami igual de preocupada – ellos hacían exactamente lo mismo que hicieron los otros – exhala fuerte y trata de calmarse - ¿Qué pasara si ellos logran salir? ¿no tendremos más problemas?

- Ya había pensado en eso – comenta la sailor del tiempo sin ninguna preocupación – pero no podemos hacer nada, los ocupamos, ellos nos ocupan, una simple batalla de intereses

- Pero – se queja Ami

- Ya se que no te agradan Ami, sus métodos son extremistas, sus ideas cerradas, sin mencionar su pasado reprobable, pero no tenemos muchas opciones, o es aceptar, o morir, no sobreviviríamos ni dos semanas sin ellos – recordó la advertencia de Derek, el castillo debía ser una trampa mortal en este momento, al menos antes era relativamente seguro andar en los pasillos, ahora no, pero no sabia como decirle eso a sus amigas, sin romper aun más la moral

- Yo pude sobrevivir – se queja Serena, aunque no tenia muchas deseos de dejar el grupo

- Pero no podemos garantizar que avancemos mucho por nuestra cuenta – analiza Ami – este lugar esta lleno de túneles, trampas, y muchos peligros a parte del enemigo

- Exacto, y por esa razón lo más conveniente es quedarnos – insiste Setsuna – no me agrada la idea más que a ti Ami, pero las opciones son pocas

- Aun no me has dicho como eso provoco la separación entre los seres oscuros y los de luz – razona Serena – y de paso, si todos estamos aquí, ¿de donde sacan ahora la energía? Por que ya no creo que la roben

- Los seres oscuros crearon lo que es un núcleo, en el centro del castillo, tan sagrado que ni el enemigo se atrevería a tocar, ya que si se destruye, seria el fin para todos los que estamos, tomo muchos años, pero lo lograron, un núcleo que produce una cantidad de energía impresionante, sin mencionar que armoniza el castillo, mantiene el control de cada cambio, late como un corazón, es rojo, forma de diamante, extremadamente brillante, y enorme – se notaba que no había estudiado de el, piensa con sarcasmo, desde que escucho del núcleo se puso a investigar que era, ya sabia de su existencia, pero necesitaba más detalles - el núcleo de vida del castillo, si ese corazón se parara seria un desastre, ese núcleo también hacia la misma labor que los seres de luz, y estos se volvieron innecesarios, en cambio, los seres oscuros siempre eran una fuerza de armada, la defensa del castillo, seguían siendo bastante útiles

- ¿Por eso se enojaron los seres de luz? – se impresiona Serena

- No precisamente, en realidad la historia es más complicada, parece ser que ellos se enteraron de las actividades que antes realizaban los seres oscuros y los trataron como monstruos, la historia es muy compleja para contarla a grandes rasgos, la envidia fue un factor predominante, el pasado, la manera de pensar y sus distintas habilidades, de alguna manera se mezclaron y el producto resulto en odio, actualmente esta generación tiene ideas equivocadas de la verdad y el desprecio se heredo sin razón, pero aun hay algo en toda esta historia que me preocupa –murmura de manera pensativa, más para ella misma – cuando se creo el núcleo, también se creo un sistema de protección, una barrera, pero no dice nada de ella, es más, parece que la barrera no protege al núcleo, si no al castillo entero, o algo parecido, no entiendo que relación tienen, o por que dicen que uno controla al otro y viceversa, no hay nada de eso, y me parece extraño

Ami queda pensativa, tratando de analizar la información recabada, Serena vuelve a ver al horizonte, y ahora, ¿qué pensar? No podía dejar de pensar que en otra ocasión, tendrían que haber peleado con ellos, tenían el mismo sistema que sus enemigos y eso era desconcertante, ¿qué debía hacer en ese caso? Todo esto era tan perturbador

Luís observaba el horizonte, tan falso y tan real, ese día no había sido el mejor, ni ninguno de los anteriores, sabia cuando no era querido, y ganas no le faltaban de gritarles su par de cosas, ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? Parecía que todos lo deseaban muerto, incluso Damián parecía odiarlo, era detestable, por eso había optado por callar, mientras su propio cuerpo le dolía cada vez más

Lo deseaban muerto, y parecía que así seria, aunque no le hubieran dicho nada, la vida se escapaba por entre sus dedos, lo único agradable de ese lugar era Ami, sonríe al pensar en ella, su reflejo era casi como un sol en la oscuridad

Aun recuerda cuando entro, nunca la había visto tan enojada, murmurando algunas cosas sobre la injusticia, la esclavitud y no sabia que otras cosas, se miraba tan encantadora cuando estaba enojada, sonriendo, en todas sus facetas era encantadora, ya sabia que era bonita pero ahora era diferente, era realmente linda, nunca ninguna chica le había parecido tan linda

Aun recuerda por que la había prácticamente echado del cuarto, ella había corrido a examinarle las heridas, su olor era tan agradable casi hipnotizante, el contacto de su piel desprendió una ligera carga eléctrica, demasiado agradable, abrazante, acongojadora para dejarla pasar

La había echado, la había echado por que no quería tenerla cerca, por que no quería lastimarla, era su destino, ningún juez se casa, ni se enamora, además, era demasiada presunción decir que le correspondería, ella merecía alguien más estable, alguien como ella, por que de algo estaba seguro, no supo cuando, pero le gustaba Ami, tal vez fue desde el momento que la vio en el mar, o cuando la vio intentando manejar un velero, se miraba tan linda con esa cara de frustración, tan irresistible, todo había sido un juego, y él era el que había caído en la trampa, no se había dado cuenta en que momento cayo, solo estaba seguro de que en el tiempo que había estado en el castillo, se dio cuenta de que ella no era simplemente una amiga

- Una hermosa flor del océano – murmura a la ventana

A veces el corazón era demasiado cruel 

******************************dos días después en Japón****************************

_"El amor es algo cruel" susurra la sailor de Venus, "la mayor de las dichas, el peor de los tormentos, como puede destrozar, pero es mi culpa, por albergar esperanzas donde no había nada, di todo mi corazón y aunque lo rechazo, mi corazón se niega a regresar, por que no quiere volver a amar, tal vez realmente te llevaste mi corazón con tu muerte, por que en adelante no amare, el sitio que ocupaba permanecerá vació, de esta manera no volveré a sufrir"_

Mina se despierta desconcertada, casi asustada, su respiración era rápida y sudaba, sujetaba con fuerza la piedra azul que brillaba en su mano, le costo un momento tranquilizarse y saber que estaba pasando, para luego prestar atención a la piedra que antes era su pluma de transformación

- Ahora recuerdo algunas cosas, pero, ¿por qué me lo has mostrado? ¿no vez acaso que no quiero recordar? por que esa soledad volverá – la piedra brilla más fuerte, como si le contestara, Mina suaviza aun más la mirada – comprendo, hay cosas que es mejor saberlas, la tristeza siempre existirá y es mejor saber el por que, pero esto a sido demasiado, ¿qué más puedes mostrarme?

La piedra dejo de brillar, lo ultimo que se nota era el símbolo de Venus, antes de volver a ser una simple piedra azul, le hubiera gustado tratar de dormir, pero los recuerdos del pasado estaban revueltos en su mente, y a la mayoría nunca les podría hallar orden, aun así, era más de lo que quería recordar, era mejor ir a la escuela, ya llevaba dos días sin aparecer

"¿Alguien se fijara en mi?" pensaba la sailor del amor, "¿alguien notara que no me presente en clase durante dos días?" eso era lo que se había preguntado, y la respuesta era y fue sencilla, no, nadie, las personas pasan como sombras en su vida, ahora todo lo miraba con diferente perspectiva, ya no con sus ojos de soñadora, ni siquiera con sus ojos de juventud, más bien con una madurez olvidada

"¿Acaso podría culparlos? No, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso es fácil olvidarme? Los rostros son como fantasmas, rostros diferentes, formas diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo, iguales como espejismos, seres casi irreales, como si no pertenecieran a este mundo ¿o acaso seré yo la que no pertenezco? ¿Mi destino será ver el paso del tiempo?"

Rostros y caras, pero a nadie le importaba, no la conocían, ella no los conocía, una sombra, eso era ella, una sombra pidiendo ser vista, ya no pedía un novio, no, había sido muy ambiciosa al desear ser amada, ahora lo único que pedía era algo de atención, que alguien note su sufrimiento debajo de esa máscara para pensar que le importaba a alguien

- Hola Mina, no te había visto últimamente – le saluda un chico, casi no responde, le era difícil imaginar que le hablaba a ella

- Richard, Lita, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿alguna noticia de Ami?

- Por el momento no – contesta Richard desilusionado – esperaba que se te hubiera comunicado contigo

- Mina, ¿Dónde ye habías metido? Estábamos preocupadas por ti, cuando Artemis nos contó ayer que tuviste un accidente casi me muero, lo único que evito ir a verte era que era media noche, ¿Por qué ese gato no nos aviso antes?

Lita parecía dispuesta a fusilar a Artemis, bueno, al menos alguien si se preocupaba por ella

_Por ti o por lo que eres_

¿Por qué tiene esa voz que ser tan molesta? Si al menos supiera a que se debe, si a la piedra, a ella misma o al golpe en la cabeza

- Estoy bien, solo me lastime un poco y los médicos exageraron, realmente estoy bien

- Eso dijo Artemis, bueno, me alegro de que estés bien, tenemos reunión en el templo Hikawa, a las cinco, no faltes

- Ahí estaré –contesta animada

- Bien, nos vemos – se despide Richard

_¿Por quien se preocupan? ¿Realmente te conocen? ¿Te aceptaran ahora que no eres nada?_

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me molestas? ¿Por qué no desapareces de mi cabeza?

_Pero pequeña, ¿Qué no vez? Soy tu _

No puedo creerte, no soy as

_¿Quién lo dice? ¿Aquella que se esconde bajo máscaras y no da la cara? ¿Acaso crees que ellas se preocuparan por ti cuando tienen un enemigo que atender? ¿El se preocupara por ti?_

Y su corazón entendía a que se refería

Desilusión, amargura, claro, Ami era su único lazo, era su amiga por ser Amiga de Ami, las chicas la apreciaban por que en el calor de una guerra, tus aleados se vuelven cercanos, pero al terminar la batalla y el mundo queda de nuevo en paz, los caminos deben de separarse, más en esta separación estaba quedando tan sola

- lo más seguro tiene mucho trabajo, ya se comunicara más tarde – Mina parpadea, ¿es que Lita todavía seguía ahí? 

- ¿Perdón?

- Ami, necesitamos hablar con ella, ¿Qué no me escuchabas Mina?

- A, lo siento, estaba algo distraída

- Si, se nota, bueno, me tengo que ir, o se me hará tarde para el trabaja 

La chica sale rápidamente sin dar más explicaciones, después tendría que preguntarle más al respecto, piensa con tristeza, la amistad se desquebrajaba poco a poco, no pudo evitar que su máscara desapareciera por unos instantes

Curioso, no deseaba que nadie notar que se sentía débil, sola, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba que todos se dieran cuenta, por que eso demostraba que al menos la conocían, era una discusión de opiniones, al cruzar un pasillo nota que Richard todavía no se había ido, lo más seguro estaba consultando algo con algún compañero, el era tan responsable

_Tan diferentes_

- Mina, espera – la chica se voltea extrañada, pero deseando en su alma unas palabras amigas

- Si – el chico pareció pensarlo por un momento

- Si sabes algo de Ami me avisas de inmediato - ¿Acaso no había recibido demasiados golpes por un día?, es más, ¿para toda su vida? Parecía que no, Tal vez la sailor del amor no estaba destinada a ser amada

- Claro, no te preocupes

Mina se aleja mirando su piedra, la que antes era su pluma, tal vez debía decirles a las chicas que el enemigo que rondaba había sido en parte amiga suya, tal vez debería contarles lo que le había pasado, pero eso era dar muchas explicaciones que no deseaba, Artemis se reúno con ella para acompañarla, desde ese incidente se había tenido que cuidar no solo de Luna si no también de las chicas, parecía que todos estaban dispuestos a echarle la culpa al gato

- Mina, no se si esto sea lo correcto – se animo a opinar Artemis una vez que se hubo marchado 

- No te preocupes, si es tan bueno como recuerdo estará perfecto, era difícil mantener un secreto de él

- Esas memorias me preocupan, ¿por qué no le has contado a las chicas? 

En estos últimos sueños, Mina había tenido muy buenos recuerdos de su vida pasada, y eso parecía ayudar mucho a su depresión, la estaba hundiendo más, el día anterior se había puesto al corriente con los coordinadores del concurso para seguir adelante, y también para saber los por menores de su empresa

Estaba decidida a guiar la empresa de su padre, no tenia idea de por que, tal vez por que buscaba llenar la agenda, la cual no tardo mucho en hacerlo, a pesar de que el traspaso tomaría tiempo, ella ya había iniciado el proceso de inducción, y para sorpresa del gato, Mina lo hacia tan bien que parecía haber nacido para ello, solo que no lo disfrutaba

- Artemis, ya tuvimos esta conversación, no, hay cosas que yo no debí saber, se sabrá todo a su momento, por ahora lo mejor es estar en calma y preparado, además, ya no soy una sailor, no veo por que tengo que comportarme como una

- Eres una sailor, naciste siéndolo y siempre lo serás, un simple aparato de transformación jamás podrá cambiar eso, y no entiendo tu empecinamiento por no querer compartir lo que sabes

Artemis tenia muy buenas razón de estar preocupada por su amiga, desde aquel incidente Mina había cambiado, era casi como cuando estaba en la Luna, lo peor de todo es que la chica parecía tener muy buenas memorias de su pasado, pudo incluso reconocer a uno de los antiguos guardianes con facilidad, se había vuelto demasiado reservada, solo hablaba con él, la lista de secretos había aumentado tanto que estaba preocupado, y con mucha razón, Mina era tan calculadoramente calmada y analítica que asustaba, era así en el milenio de plata pero cambio totalmente al reencarnar, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca había visto a su amiga tan sola

La chica saca una agenda y la mira con interés, antes hubiera estado vacía a no ser por citas a videojuegos, visita a grabaciones donde estaban las estrellas, o cualquier otro asunto, ahora estaba realmente llena, la chica se había llenado tanto de actividades que no tenia idea de cómo podía realizarlas con esa tranquilidad

- Mira que tarde, estoy retrasada

- Mina, sinceramente no se por que quieres seguir con lo del concurso, o la herencia, debes dejar alguna de las dos

- Tengo que aprovechar las desgracias Artemis, si algo pasa tengo que buscar la manera de sacar todo lo que pueda

Al gato no le gustaba como se desenvolvía la situación, esto no acabara bien

Zack se sentía extrañado, su prima le había pedido que la buscara en ese lugar a esa hora, ¿por qué? no tenía idea, con su prima podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no era común en ella molestarse en citarlo para algún asunto, tenia el presentimiento de que seria por algo interesante

La diviso con rapidez, ella ya lo estaba esperando mientras saboreaba una malteada, acompañada de su gato, extraño gato, presentía que no era ordinario, sin más preámbulo fue a buscar a la chica 

- Hola Zack, ¿qué tal las clases? –  saluda, una vez que el muchacho se hubiera sentado

- Bien, ahora dime Mina,  ¿por qué me pediste que viniera? Tengo la ligera impresión de que buscas algo 

- Si, quería pedirte un favor, me parece que tienes dotes de espía – habla con una actitud despreocupada, pero al mismo tiempo con cierta seriedad

Era su imaginación, o el gato parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con lo que su dueña decía, si fuera humano juraría que tenia una expresión entre enfadada y cansada, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico 

- No se de donde sacas eso, pero tengo mis medios para rastrear información, ¿qué deseas?

- Necesito que investigues a alguien, todo lo referente sobre él

- ¿Algún motivo? – pregunta entre divertido y extrañado 

- Digamos que no me da confianza, y deseo saber sus intenciones

- Entiendo, muy interesante, por ser mi prima puedo hacerte ese favor, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio

- Me imaginaba, tu fama de estafador te precede – se burla ella

- Ya, que no es para tanto, solo un pequeño favor, o dos mejor dicho, dos favores y te averiguo todo lo que quieras

- Esta bien, ¿qué deseas?

- Deseo dos boletos para la obra de mañana

- ¿Opera? – se extraña la chica, creyendo que escucho mal

- Si, quiero llevar a alguien

- Presumiendo de la cultura que no posees – se divierte ella, mientras acaricia a su mascota, esta ronronea con satisfacción, pero no le quita la mirada de desconfianza - Debes estar loco, ¿sabes lo que cuestan? es una obra de caridad, los ricos les encantan para presumir que son caritativos, sin mencionar que se acabaron desde hace una semana, pide otra cosa

- Tu heredaste la fortuna de tu padre, curiosamente entre las compañías que patrocinan el evento esta la tuya, dudo que te nieguen un lugar – ella alza la ceja, mientras le dirige una mirada interesada, casi felina

- Estas muy informado, entonces estarás perfecto, bien, veré si puedo darte esos boletos, ¿El segundo favor?

- Eso será después, necesito algo con que extorsionarte después, no quiero perder mi toque

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que seré estricta con lo que pida

- ¿Quién es el susodicho? – cambio de tema interesado en saber quien seria el desafortunado

Ángel contaba hasta diez, ya era más de un mes desde que inicio la rutina, ¿hasta cuando esta rubia se acostumbraría? No seria tan peligroso despertarla de no ser por que siempre le lanzaba algún objeto con una velocidad inhumana, y eso que seguía durmiendo, no importaba que era, un pedazo de madera, el reloj despertador que curiosamente ella lo había programado para sonar a las 5:10, y le había advertido que la quería levantada a las 4:50, esto lo tenia que hacer a propósito

Y lo peor de todo es que había mejorado la puntería, si en el arco fuera igual seria mejor que arquero que su madre, y lo peor de todo, es que no tenia idea de donde ocultaba los objetos que lanzaba, definitivamente lo tenía que hacer apropósito

- Eso te pasa por fastidioso – le grita Serena desde el baño

El chico murmulla algo por lo bajo, la chica había conseguido agua caliente después de una lucha en la cual él tubo que ceder por la paz del universo y de sus oídos, los cuales todavía le vibraban con sus gritos, esa princesa parecía una chiquilla, pero tenia que admirar que si sabia como salirse con la suya

- Te odio – murmura el niño por lo bajo, robándose su nuevo chichón 

- No te quejes que no eres santo de mi devoción – dice mientras sale de la ducha, ya completamente vestida – bien, ya estoy lista 

En algo si tenía que darle el crédito, Serena era entre las corredoras más veloces de todo el castillo, pero era tan quejona, y curiosamente, por alguna razón, sentía que la extrañaría si se fuera, aunque eso no lo reconocería ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no a un ser de luz  

La reunión en casa de Rei era algo que había querido evitar sin importar como, no tenia idea de que iba a decir, no sabia nada acerca de este nuevo enemigo, Artemis le había dado muchos detalles que había obtenido de Luna, y su gato parecía haber venido de alguna guerra por que estaba algo mallugado y con la punta de la cola partida, Luna no se había tomado muy bien su desaparición, y menos el no informar la situación de Mina, la chica le había dado remordimiento esta imagen, después de todo era su culpa

Nicolás había vuelto hace poco al templo, para volver pronto a viajar, Rei había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre y en estos momentos el joven trataba de decidir que hacer con su vida, la joven sacerdotisa no parecía muy interesada en él, de nuevo lo volvía a tratar igual

Nunca entendió por que no le importaba, por que de pronto esa chica de cabellera negra se había vuelto tan importante, en un momento era un vagabundo que había escapado de su casa sin que nadie le importara, y al otro había convertido a Rei en el centro de su universo, claro que eso no fue reciproco

Pero no le importaba que no le amara, con solo estar a su lado, con solo protegerla le bastaba, si, se engañaba, en el instante en que tenga algún pretendiente se morirá de los celos, y cuando tenga novio será el fin de su vida, pero, si la chica no le hacia caso, ¿Qué podría hacer? 

Nada, simplemente no tenia nada que ofrecer, y a ella no le interesaba de todos modos, nunca le importo averiguar si tenia algún poder para servir en un templo, que en realidad así era, de hecho él había escapado del templo de su familia por que no le interesaba, y luego, ¿Qué? Justamente sirviendo en el lugar que nunca le intereso, por una chica que ni lo volteaba a ver

¿Podía ser más patético? Desde el día en que había perdido contra Haruka empezó a entrenarse en artes marciales, probando curiosamente que era muy bueno, ¿A Rei le importaba? No

Tenia que empezar a organizar sus prioridades, tenía que seguir su vida

Si, ese mantra ya se lo había dicho mil veces, ¿Le hacia caso? No, simplemente sentía que su destino era estar con Rei, no importa como le tratara, pero, eso tenia que cambiar algún día, ¿verdad? No estaba seguro, simplemente quería ser algo importante en su vida

El viento cambia su curso, moviendo el cabello del joven, él sintió como una especie de presagio, algo, pronto, iba a cambiar

- Hermano, te extraño – grita Gabriel en lagrimas, mientras corre a donde esta su hermano, pero un campo de energía le impide el paso y la lanza para atrás

La pequeña al notarlo se sienta en el suelo y empieza a llorar y patalear, todos los presentes observaban con una gota el comportamiento de la pequeña, la cual gritaba frases en medio del llanto como "no es justo" "por que" "te extraño" "te odio Daniel" la ultima era la más común 

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – le pregunta Daniel levantando a la pequeña, no muy suavemente – deja de comportarte como una cría si sabes que no resolverás nada

- ¿Por que a mi no me funciona y a ella si? – señala acusadoramente a Serena, la gota de todos se hace más grande

- ¿Estas insinuando que me comporto como una chiquilla? –casi grita Serena, bastante ofendida

- Creí que hasta tu tenias la inteligencia de saber que no era una insinuación – dice Gabriel con aire arrogante

Por un instante ambas se gruñen, a Serena no parecía importarle pelearse con una niña mucho más pequeña, y de por si no se llevaban muy bien antes, menos ahora que la niña la llamaba "la usurpadora" de su hermano

- Gabriel. Es por el bien de los dos – insiste Daniel por centésima vez – y por más que llores es mi ultima palabra

- Pero

- Nada de peros, y ahora te vas con Diana

- Si señor –contesta enojada haciendo pucheros, mientras se aleja

Serena no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena, la niña era todo un caso, odiosa aunque Rini era peor, podía llegar en algún momento a tratar con Gabriel, ella solo quería la atención de su hermano, como le recordó a Rini buscando la atención de Darien, pensándolo bien en definitiva las dos eran igual de odiosas

- Yo también la extraño, ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto? – Casi suplica Ángel – me va a dar algo si sigo con esta – señala a Serena, la cual no pareció muy feliz con eso – además tengo que ir con casco a despertarla, es demasiado dormilona y es una amenaza para los oídos

Una roca le da en la cabeza al pobre niño, el cual ni necesita pensar quien fue, ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala con el arco con esa puntería? Si conociera a Luna entendería por que la pobre gata tenía fobia de despertarla en las mañanas, tal vez hasta podrían asistir juntos al siquiatra en terapia grupal

- Te lo mereces – le grita desde la distancia

- Será mejor que no hables de ella, no es bueno tantear terreno con seres puros – le recomienda Daniel – y menos con los misteriosos como ella

- No la soporto

- Yo igual – grita la sailor a la distancia, no tenia ánimos de acercarse

- A veces la vida no es fácil, tienes que aceptar lo que se presente con valor – Ángel le quedo viendo con ojos de "ni tu mismo te la crees"

- Lo dices por que quieres quedarte con la amiga –murmura de manera acusadora - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo para que recibir este castigo?

Daniel solo se ríe al escuchar las protestas del chico, al principio suaves, y cada vez más acusadoras, se pregunto hasta donde llegaría la paciencia de Ángel, el cual casi había llegado a amenazarlo con tal de librarse de la chica, lógicamente no dio resultado

Aunque el método había resultado, el chico parecía ser ahora más normal, era demasiado tranquilo, maduro y educado como su madre, no le gustaba eso, no quería que fuera como Ángela, quería que se comportara como cualquier chico, que se quejara como lo estaba asiendo ahora, la princesa de la luna era muy buena influencia y no destruiría eso

Además, en parte tenia razón, ¿Quién más se encargaría de la chica? Nadie parecía estar dispuesto al ver el resultado con el chico, y ni loco se ofrecía, además, era divertido despertar a la sailor de plutón, lastima que Setsuna se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana para evitar siquiera que entrara "por error" al baño, y eso que le había prometido agua caliente si se levantaba tarde, lastima

Definitivamente jugar con la sailor del tiempo era divertido, aunque cada día estaba aprendiendo más y se hacia más difícil mantener el control de la situación, la personalidad de la chica era dominante, tal vez por eso era divertido solo jugar con ella

Mina paso primero por su casa a cambiarse el uniforme, antes de asistir a la reunión con las chicas, aunque mas o menos tenía una idea  de lo que ocurría según le contó Artemis, pero, habían partes que no encajaban

- Lo que no entiendo es por que dicen que este enemigo presenta la misma energía del megaverso – se cuestiona la chica

- Yo tampoco, es extra

- Artemis, ¿Cómo te fue en los registros? ¿conseguiste la dirección?

- Si, pero no estoy seguro que sea la correcta, después de todo, pudo haber cambiado de departamento o ser una dirección falsa, tal vez deba ir a echar un vistazo

- Seria peligroso, si ellas te encuentran no se de lo que sean capaces

- No sospecharan de un gato

- Te conocen, levantaras sospechas, tengo una mejor idea – dice con ojos brillantes, mientras saca unas hojas -  la compañía  que se encuentra en Japón se encarga de productos electrónicos, producción de micrófonos, cámaras, en fin, han de tener algún sistema de infiltración, no me será difícil conseguir algo

- Pero tu visita es dentro de una semana

- Podemos esperar esa semana, no creo que pase nada mientras tanto, es mas seguro

- ¿Y si pasa? ¿Qué harás? Debes de decirle a las chicas, ellas comprenderán, no puedes esconderte por siempre, no con uno, o quizás dos enemigos

- No insistas Artemis, no les dire nada 

- ¿Por qué?

Mina no tenia una buena respuesta a esa pregunta

_¿Acaso temes contarles como paso?- _se ríe esa voz en su mente que tanto había llegado a detestar

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

_¿A que temes? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ¿Temes aquello que no deseas saber?_

¿Cómo puedes existir? ¿Acaso es producto de esta piedra? – pregunta mentalmente viendo la inofensiva joya, en la cual brillaba el símbolo de Venus

_Mi presencia no tiene nada que ver con la piedra, mas soy producto de tu pasado, tus recuerdos, aquello que no deseas mas es parte de ti_

- MINA – Le grita finalmente el gato trayéndola a la realidad

- ¿Qué? – pregunta desconcertada - ¿Qué ocurre? No tienes que gritar

- Hasta que por fin, parecías estar en otra parte, ¿en que pensabas?

- En nada importante

- Mina, reconsidera

Le hubiera dicho que no podía estar excusándola por siempre, ya tenia demasiados problemas con Luna, pero si se le ocurría decir eso es capaz Mina le diría que entonces no tenia por que inventarlas, y que ella se las arreglaría, lo cual seria peor, ahora mas que nunca tenia que estar pendiente de ella

Lo bueno es que estaban sobre una buena pista, y la idea de Mina era bastante buena, solo esperaba encontrar una manera de solucionar el problema

Trato de recordar si había algún modo de convertirse en Sailor sin la llave, o crear una nueva, pero no se le ocurría nada, tal vez Luna sabia, ¿Y si le preguntaba indirectamente? Tenia que intentarlo

La reunión no fue muy sorprendente, por suerte para Mina, Artemis ya la había excusado con sus amigas alegando que tubo un pequeño accidente y termino en el hospital, lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, por lo que simplemente se limito a decir que estaba bien, y contar en versión maquillada los por menores, por suerte el nuevo enemigo era el centro de atención

- ¿Tienen alguna referencia de ellos? – pregunto Mina

- No mucha – le contesta Lita – solo que están detrás de alguna, o algunas llaves, pero no tenemos idea de cómo encontrarlas

- Lo que faltaba, mas objetos – murmura Mina con sarcasmo 

- Lo que me inquieta es el escudo del dragón, ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? – murmura Michiru de manera pensativa, les había dicho de las visiones del espejo, pero no de las cartas, no quería revelar ese detalle

Las outer también estaban en la reunión, algo que había sorprendido un poco a Mina, ellas no eran dadas a participar en equipo, pero con la falta de las otras sailors no tenían muchas alternativas

- Lo extraño es la energía del Megaverso – hace notar Rei – todo su ser emanaba esa presencia, y esa voz, la de ese sujeto, no parecía ser alguien normal, era demasiado macabro

- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Darien? – pregunta Lita – he estado tratando de localizarlo pero nada

- El no esta en la ciudad – contesta Luna, no queriendo confesar el secreto del joven hasta haber hablado con él, esta situación era realmente inesperada – pero regresara en una semana

- Chicas, ¿creen que ellos intentaran contactar en su antigua base en el polo? – les pregunta Mina

- No lo creo – contesta Rei – seria muy predecible, además, no estamos cien por ciento seguras de nada, además, sin las demás, no podemos usar la tele transportación, no podríamos llegar de todos modos

- Ellos son fuertes, pero no tanto – asegura Lita – no quedamos tan mal en la ultima batalla, entre todas tenemos buenas posibilidades

- Eso solo si demostraron todo su potencial – le hace notar Haruka – no debemos subestimar al enemigo

- Por el momento no tenemos nada – se desanima Lita – estamos en cero

- Lo mejor será investigar en los sitios que ataco – recomienda Hotaru 

- Yo veré en las lecturas de fuego, tal vez me revelen algo que pueda ayudar

- Entonces nosotras nos retiramos – se levanta Michiru – nos mantendremos en contacto, nosotros investigaremos por nuestra cuenta

Todas se retiraron a sus casas, ya la noche estaba cayendo y no tardo la ciudad en llenarse de un hermoso cielo estrellado, un privilegio, ya que era difícil ver las estrellas en cielos tan contaminados e iluminados como las ciudades tan grandes

Artemis había notado que Luna parecía especialmente enojada con él, y no tenia la menor idea de por que, él no tenia la culpa de que un nuevo enemigo se le ocurriera aparecer justo ahora, ¿Cómo se pondría si le propone que en realidad podrían ser dos? Mejor no saberlo

Y como no lograría nada en la reunión, se fue a buscarla al apartamento de Darien, aunque tampoco se miraba de muy buen humor

- Luna, lo siento, comprendo que estés enojada pero 

- ENOJADA, YO, NO TENGO POR QUE – respira un poco antes de tranquilizarse – solo por él hecho de que se te ocurre desaparecer justo en el momento en que un nuevo enemigo aparece, y no tienes una excusa creíble no quiere decir que este enojada, no tengo motivos, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero la responsabilidad es primero

- Lo se, pero tengo mis motivos – casi grita ofendido, pero trata de tranquilizarse, todos estaban muy tensos

- Entonces dímelos

- No puedo, mira, solo quería consultarte algo, si no quieres hablar entonces me ir

Luna calla un momento, estaba enojada, pero no solo por Artemis, la verdad es que ocupaba a alguien en quien desquitarse, Darien se había ido desde hace días, Serena y Plut incomunicables, Ami, ni rastros de ella desde que se fue a Alemania, no la habían logrado contactar, Mina era otra, que aunque estuviera presente, sentía que algo no estaba muy bien con ella, y todo esto con un nuevo enemigo ¿Cómo querían que no estuviera estresada? 

Ahora que lo pensaba Artemis no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, no tenia por que tratarlo así, además, él gato no parecía dispuesto a ceder, ¿Qué era tan importante para no dejarse amedrentar? Debía ser algo demasiado serio, el no le guardaba secretos 

- Esta bien, pregunta que es lo que quieres 

- ¿Tú sabes como funciona el mecanismo de transformación?

- ¿Qué? – pregunta extrañada 

- Si, las sailors siempre se convierten usando las plumas de transformación, a excepción de Sailor Moon que utiliza un broche, pero, ¿Qué hace exactamente que se transformen?

- En realidad, nunca lo había pensado - ¿Qué tiene que ver?, se preguntaba, pero no quería ser aun mas grosera, por la seriedad de la conversación no parecía una pregunta al azar

- Y… - duda un poco – ¿Sabes como funciona? ¿Qué magia la activa?

- Bueno, me parece recordar algo, un núcleo de enlace con la energía del planeta regente esta dentro de la pluma, y los materiales de la pluma, junto con algunos dispositivos implantados en ella, hacen que se active la transformación, pero, no estoy segura, nunca me preocupe mucho por la teoría

- Y si – una llave se rompe, le gustaría preguntar, ¿Qué significa? Pero no se atrevía, eso ya seria demasiado – nada, olvídalo, gracias Luna – se despidió dispuesto a retirarse

- Espera, ¿Para que necesitabas saber?

Pero el gato no le respondió, simplemente salio sin decir nada mas, dejando intrigada a la gata negra, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? No tenía la menor idea

La gata decide mirar al cielo con tristeza, se preguntaba tantas cosas, aun el apartamento de Darien se sentía tan solo cuando él no estaba, pero en la casa de Serena hubiera sido peor, ya que esta ya estaba abandonada, y no podría soportar esa soledad sin la presencia de su amiga

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Murmura a las estrellas - ¿Acaso ustedes saben la respuesta? Me siento tan perdida

Al día siguiente

Lita miraba a Zack con odio, el idiota le había dejado pintura en el asiento, claro que el otro no estaba muy feliz por que Lita le había echado pegamento transparente, el cual dejaba una interesante mancha en el uniforme, y ninguno de los dos tenia idea de a que hora lo hacia el otro por que ambos madrugaban para ser primero

Pero todo esto empezó hace tres días, cuando ese muchacho con quien se había tropezado el día del ataque llego como transferido a ese salón, ¿de todos los salones de todas las escuelas de la ciudad y tenían que transferirlo al suyo? Habían cuatro secciones, Pero eso no era todo, no solo era el mal criado con el que se había chocado, si no que además era, Grrrr, de solo pensaba le daban ganas de echarle algún perro con rabia, o mejor aun a la manada

¿Parecerse al chico que le rompió el corazón? Esa pregunta era una broma, no podían parecerse en nada, no tenia nada que fuera agradable, eso ni siquiera debería estar en una escuela, si no en una psiquiatría, en una correccional 

- ¿Otra vez te la volvió a hacer Lita? – le pregunta Richard, al verla entrar cambiada, ahora lita cargaba un repuesto de uniforme

- Ustedes se comportan tan infantiles – fue el veredicto de la chica nueva, había llegado el mismo día que Zack, se llamaba Naoko, cabellera dorada, ojos azul zafiro, la chica más fría que él mundo haya conocido, daba miedo con solo verla, excepto a Zack, el cual parecía estar neceo por ella, y eso que apenas la conoce desde hace dos días

- Ese no es tu asunto listilla

- Tienes razón, no lo es – termina mientras saca sus cosas y ve al pizarrón, esa chica la ponía muy nerviosa

En eso nota como Richard suspira con melancolía, le había parecido triste esos días, pero no tenia mucha confianza con el, pero deducía que extrañaba a Ami

- ¿Qué pasa Richard?

- Mmmm, no nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te he notado decaído, cuéntame

- Es solo, ¿No has sentido que tenias algo importante, de pronto se va y hasta ese momento no te habías dado cuenta de que era importante?

- ¿Te refieres a Ami? no te preocupes, pronto sabremos de ella, solo hay que ser pacientes – el chico asiente desanimado – se que debes extrañarla

- También extraño a Mina – susurra tan bajo que Lita no lo pudo escuchar

El tiempo pasaba y la hora de buscar fecha para preparar el ataque se acercaba, la sailor del tiempo aun no estaba segura de cómo afrontar la conversación que estaba pendiente, tenia que ser pronto, no sabia por que pero le daba cierta gracia que la antigua reina de la Luna estuviera atrapada en esa situación, más no era del todo inesperada, Serena le había contado lo que paso cuando fue a buscarla, y no era difícil atar algunos cabos

Se encontraba cansada pero observo que Daniel se reunía con sus amigos de una manera más seria de lo habitual, esto requería investigación

- Necesitaremos más información – alcanzo a escuchar que decía Daniel – y conozco a las chicas perfectas para dármela

- A no, si te refieres a ellas ni loca te acompaño, esas chicas son un infierno – Ángela rara vez perdía la compostura, por eso era tan extraño que se expresara así de alguien – desesperan – esto lo dijo de una manera extraña como si imitara el tono de alguien

- Confunden – continua Leonor

- Y lo disfrutan, buscando los puntos más ventajosos – habla Alus, ¿Por qué parecía que estuvieran imitando a alguien?

- Su manera de hablar es tan molesta – hablan los tres al mismo tiempo

- No es gracioso, son solo unas niñas – las defiende Daniel – y no hagan eso, ya suficiente tengo con ellas

- Buscan prevalecer su opinión – habla Anni

- Buscan humillar en el proceso – habla Leonor

- Y disfrutarlo mientras tratas de buscar un alegato

- Son desesperantes – hablan los tres

- Altea habla más Alus, y con más sabiduría, esa imitación es pobre, pero Leonor y Anni lo hacen bien

- Daniel, esto es serio, si hay algún trato con ellas iras tú, y busca a otra victima que te acompañe, si es que buscas compañía – informa Leonor – no creo que nadie quiera ser su nuevo centro de atención, ¿Quién seria tan valiente de enfrentarse a esos monstruos?

Los cuatro fijaron su vista en la sailor del tiempo, ¿Por qué esa mirada no presagiaba nada bueno? Piensa con una gota, antes de suspirar, lo que se tenía que hacer para ganar información

- ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos? – pregunta después de un rato de marcha – no conocía estos pasajes 

- No sabia que pudieras distinguir los pasajes – se burla él, pero no como siempre

Curioso, estaba actuando extraño desde que salieron, bastante más serio de lo habitual, podía percibir que estaba ligeramente ansioso y al mismo tiempo demasiado callado para su gusto, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Como si no fuera tan obvio que cada pasaje desprende una corriente diferente – contesta enojada - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A ver si ciertas personas están bien, y de paso a ganar información

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Lanz?

- ¿Así que ya descubriste que él existía? No es que me sorprenda mucho pero, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Por Malcom, cuando lo vi supuse que no era de ninguno de los dos grupos, y se que nadie puede sobrevivir solo en este sitio, hasta Leonor necesitaba de su ayuda de vez en cuando para transportarse, la pregunta es, ¿Qué tiene que ver en este asunto?

- El nada, es a otras personas las que quiero ver, ya estamos llegando, Mmm, Sailor Plus, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Setsuna arquea una ceja ante la pregunta, evaluando la situación algo extraña, primero, ¿Por qué tan nervioso al hacerle la pregunta? Si este tipo no tomaba nada en serio, segundo, ser llamada "Sailor Plus" era sinónimo de que algo planeaba, ¿desde cuando era tan respetuoso con ella? Él había agarrado hábito de decirle desde Pimpollo hasta amor, cariño, cielito y todas esas cursilerías solo para molestarla, ya que con nadie más usaba esos apelativos, casi nunca por su nombre y menos por titulo

- Di de una vez lo que tienes planeado, ¿Por qué sospecho que hay alguna treta en todo esto?

- No, claro que no, solo quería pedirte que fueras amable con estas, digamos, informantes, y si tienes alguna duda me la preguntes después de salir y no directamente

- Pues deben ser muy sensibles para que estés preocupado, ¿Acaso temes que me coman o algo por el estilo? – pregunta en son de broma - ¿o es que son tan sensibles que no te volverán a hablar?

- No, no comen a nadie – contesta con gracia – y ten por seguro que no son sensibles, lo digo por el bienestar de tu sistema nervioso y sobre todo de tu orgullo, pero sobre todo, por favor, ahórrate cualquier comentario si notas en mi un comportamiento diferente

Ahí si que la sailor no sabia que esperar, hasta que entro a un espejo que llevaba a un cuarto, era espacioso, acogedor, con una chimenea que calentaba la habitación, solo había una mesa con seis sillas, y sentadas en ellas habían tres personas que eran extremadamente parecidas, con excepción del color del cabello, pero lo que sorprendió era la edad de esas chicas

- ¿Y esas niñas? –pregunta Setsuna, tratando de no sonar grosera - ¿son tus famosas informantes?

- Se nos conoce como las trillizas – habla las tres al mismo tiempo

- Estábamos esperando, deseábamos conocerte – dice una

- Saber que tan torpe o útil eres – habla otra, la tercera iba a hablar pero Daniel le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio

- Niñas, compórtense, espero que en mi ausencia hayan mejorado sus modales, ahora, Pandora, discúlpate, es muy grosero de tu parte presentarte de esa manera 

Ahora si que la sailor estaba asombrada, no por las chicas, si no por el dragón negro, ¿a que hora lo raptaron y lo cambiaron por otro?

- Disculpe por favor mi comentario, no pretendí ser tan directa – nota que era la segunda joven que había hablado, debía ser Pandora, ¿eso era una disculpa? prefirió no hacer comentarios y luego de un respiro implorando a la paciencia las examina con atención

Esas chiquillas parecían ser menores que Ángel, con razón les llamaban las trillizas, exactamente iguales menos en el color del cabello y la ropa, una era de cabellera negra y usaba un conjunto rojo vino, otra era cabellera plata y vestía de celeste, la ultima poseía cabellera roja, y bestia de blanco

- Ellas son Altea – señala a la de cabello rojo, esta hace una inclinación en forma de saludo – Melinda – la chica da unos saltitos de manera entusiasta mientras sonreía – y Pandora – la ultima apenas le da una mirada entre despreciativa y escrutadora – a ella me imagino que ya la conocen

- Claro – habla Melinda

- Como no saberlo – habla Pandora

- Guardiana del tiempo, conocida en esta época como Setsuna Meiou, poderosa sailor

- Más una inútil en nuestra opinión – hablan las tres al mismo tiempo

- ¿Inútil? – pregunta entre indignada y sorprendida

- Poder que no puede usar – habla Melinda

- Es poder que no vale nada – habla Pandora

- Hasta que recupere o recuerde como usar sus propias habilidades su presencia en el castillo no serán trascendente

- Inútil no seria la palabra, pero se aproxima – contestan las tres

Ahora entendía por que nadie quería venir a hablar con ellas, no era devota del castigo físico, pero esas niñas ocupaban unas nalgadas, ¿Cómo defenderse en un debate contra unas chiquillas? De ser adultas no habría problema, pero se sentiría ridícula discutiendo con niñas, ahora entendía por que Daniel le había pedido que no hablara, de seguro no habían muchos que las aguantaran

- Niñas, ¿Qué les he dicho? – les reclama muy serio Daniel, eso era extraño, pocas veces parecía estricto con alguien

- Lo sentimos – hablan las tres

- Va más haya de nuestra conciencia

- No podemos evitar decir lo que pensamos

- Nuestra madre alegaba que era algo hereditario, por eso no podía con nosotros, y a juzgar por la obvia evidencia considero que en parte es verdadero

- ¿Será por eso que nos abandono? – se preguntan las tres en tono medio en broma, medio pensativo

Había cierto aire de tristeza en esa broma, su madre las había abandonado y estaban bien concientes de eso desde muy tierna edad, aun así parecía que les dolía, eso hizo que la sailor casi olvidara su saludo anterior, casi

- ¿Qué paso con su madre? – se atrevió a preguntar

- No nos quería

- Nunca nos quiso

- Además, una vez dijo que éramos las hijas de un demonio, y nuestro destino era traer dolor al mundo, aunque eso lo dijo en un estado alterado, tal vez era tanto tiempo sin ligar, prácticamente desde que nacimos 

- Por eso mi padre nos cuido desde  que éramos pequeñas - hablan las tres a coro

- Lo siento

- No importa

- No a sido tan mal padre

- Al menos no lo era hasta que esto ocurrió, nos referimos al castillo, antes cuidaba más de nosotros

- Pero entendemos – hablan las tres – además, es el único que nos soporta

Esas niñas al hablar eran extrañas, una por una, y finalmente hablaban las tres al mismo tiempo, en el mismo orden, la primera y la segunda decían casi lo mismo, la tercera era la que más hablaba, Altea, pero hablaban como si las tres pensaran exactamente igual

- ¿Y quien es su padre?

- El – anuncian las tres señalando a Daniel

Un suspiro de frustración sale de sus labios, definitivamente el carácter era hereditario

- Es bonita – habla Melinda con aire pensativo

- No se, su cuerpo no es perfecto

- Además es lenta y mojigata, demasiado responsable, morirá de estrés a los cuarenta

- Pero muy inteligente, madura, si, tiene nuestra aprobación – hablan las tres a coro

- Niñas – les llama la atención Daniel en tono severo – Les he dicho que no es correcto molestar a la gente, sobre todo si son mayores que ustedes

- Pero todos son mayores que nosotros, Excepto Gabriel – se quejan las tres

- Además solo seguimos tu ejemplo

- A veces la estabilidad es buena

- Más si esta persona puede dar felicidad, además, ¿Por qué otra razón la traerías? 

- Ya vasta niñas, no vine para discutir eso, y vino por que nadie más se ofreció – esta noticia no pareció agradarle a las niñas

- Esos

- Como se atreven

- Si piensan tan mal de nosotras la pagaran, nuestra venganza será cruel, esperen a que los tengamos en frente

- Venganza – corean las tres, Setsuna suspira casi al mismo tiempo que Daniel, presentía una larga estadía

Al final de una larga tarde que había pronosticado, se disponerse a regresar, lo bueno de todo esto es que Setsuna se dio cuenta de detalles que no tenia idea, entre ellos algunos detalles de pasajes y vigilancia, puntos débiles y fuertes, y más que todo, el cambio alrededor del castillo, las trillizas sospechaban que algo planeaba por que todos los refuerzos se acumulaban en la biblioteca

Era extraño como tres pequeñas niñas lucían tan independientes, tenían más libertades que varios de los muchachos que estaban en el refugio, y buenas habilidades de espionaje, pero había algo que le molestaba del asunto

- Y bien, ¿me contaras la historia de esas niñas? – pregunta una vez que van de regreso

- Te noto molesta, ¿no estarás celosa cariño? – pregunta en tono malicioso, ella solo hace un murmullo resignado al notar que volvía a ser el mismo, demasiado bueno para durar, y se sorprendió al notar que le agradaba más de alguna manera

De alguna extraña manera, había extrañado esa manera de ser, despreocupada, arrogante, maliciosa, y al mismo tiempo misterioso, pero, ¿Qué estaba pensando? El tipo la sacaba de quicio, no podía creer que en algún momento pensó que lo extrañaría cuando todo terminara  

- Claro que no – se indigna – no tengo motivos para estarlo, solo me gustaría saber cuantos hijos tienen realmente para futuras referencias – y se disgusto más al notar que SI había sonado celoso

- Leonor tiene otro, Lanz, y yo, bueno, ya conoces a las trillizas, no creí necesario mencionarlas, no están en nuestro grupo – habían más pero las verdades a medias era lo me más se practicaba, no tenia por que saber el resto

- ¿Por que?

- No les agradan las distinciones, ellos no son seres de luz ni seres oscuros, son mezclas, tal vez con examen y entrenamiento se distinga, pero a ellos no les gusta, han sufrido mucho la discriminación

- ¿Qué paso?

- Lanz por ejemplo, era muy apegado a Leonor, pero por la separación entre los grupos se quedo con su padre, no tienes idea de cómo los afecto a los dos

- En otras palabras en el divorcio el padre se quedo con la custodia completa, ¿Por qué? No creí que Leonor era de las que se dejaban quitar algo, o alguien que les importe

- No, pero era por seguridad, los seres de luz gozaban de más estabilidad, además habían muchos trabajos pendientes

- ¿Pero tú te quedaste con los gemelos?

- Si, pero Ángela era más abierta, fue más fácil llegar a un trato con ella, además, Andy era oscuro y Sara no se sabia, en cambio Lanz se creyó que era de luz

- ¿Se creyó?

- Si, después Anna se dio cuenta de que también tenia algo de Leonor, con las trillizas fue diferente, su madre era un ser de luz algo racista, si, se podría llamar de esa manera, no me preguntes como me enrede con ella, fue algo corto

- Claro, con la moral tan dudosa que manejan

- ¿Por qué te oigo tan molesta?

- No lo estoy – se enoja dejándolo atrás 

- ¿Has recibido respuesta de nuestro espía? – pregunta Derek mientras caminaba junto a la chica rumbo a un sitio que solo ellos dos podían entrar, mientras Derek acariciaba al gato que llevaba en sus manos

- Pronto nos atacaran – informa Samaria - debemos reforzar la guardia en ese punto, ¿qué tienes planeado?

- Nada – contesta tranquilamente – hay que organizar a todos los que disponemos, que los más débiles y traicioneros vigilen el sello, nosotros nos encargaremos de dar el segundo golpe

Finalmente llegan a una habitación increíblemente iluminada, en ella se ve a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años jugando con una muñeca, la pequeña tenia hermosos rizos color Lila, sus ojos eran azul cielo, extremadamente pálida, y a simple vista realmente encantadora

- Derek, ¿me traes algún nuevo juguete? – pregunta la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa

- No, pero tengo uno en mente, solo espera un poco – le saluda dedicándole una mirada cariñosa 

- Yo te traje dulces – exclama la otra chica con una sonrisa maternal – pero no te los comas de un solo

- Gracias, me encantan los dulces, Derek, ¿puedo quedarme con Blacky? – pregunta casi en una suplica

- Solo un rato – le contesta dándole al gatito – él tiene un trabajo que hacer, ¿te has sentido mejor?

- Me a dolido el pecho – contesta con descuido mientras jugaba con el gatito negro 

- Igual o más fuerte – pregunta Samaria

- Igual, pero más seguido – no le molestaba, la pequeña ya estaba acostumbrada a pesar de no saber a que se debía ese dolor, los dos jóvenes eran los únicos que la visitaban y la cuidaban como si fuera una muñeca de cristal dándole todos los mimos y objetos que deseara – lo que me molesta son esas voces, ¿por qué no se van?

- Tranquila, solo ignóralas – le aconseja el joven

- Eso hago, pero no se van, insisten en que haga cosas que no me gustan, me dan miedo

- Tranquila, te conseguiré un juguete que te ayudara a alejar esas pesadillas – le promete Samaria - ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? ¿qué quieres jugar?

- ¿Se quedaran toda la tarde conmigo? 

- Claro, para eso venimos – le contesta la chica con energía mientras la abrasa – nunca olvides que somos una familia, siempre te cuidaremos

- ¿Por qué Eliari se fue entonces? ¿qué paso con Mere, Liza y Sonia? Se que no están, no las siento, ¿a dónde se fueron? ¿acaso nos abandonaron?

- No pequeña, simplemente pensaron que esta era la mejor manera de ayudarnos – le contesta Derek 

- No pienses en eso, ellas te quieren, todos te queremos, así que no lo olvides y no escuches esas horribles voces que solo quieren mortificar a nuestra pequeña, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros

La niña solo sonríe con inocencia, tenia los ojos más deslumbrantes y puros que Samaria haya conocido, era tan dulce, ¿cómo una pequeña como ella acabo en ese lugar? No tenia idea, Leonor no era la única que tenia tiempo en contra, el tiempo pasaba, la situación empeoraba y la pequeña se les estaba zafando lentamente de las manos y no podían hacer nada por evitarlo y dolía tanto, se decía que ellos no tenían corazón y en cierta forma tenían razón el poco amor que tenían se lo habían dedicado entre ellos mismos, "seremos una familia" había declarado Eliari cuando se conocieron, "ellos no son como nosotros, entonces, ¿por qué razón estar solos? Nosotros seremos nuestra propia familia" 

Ningún lazo de sangre podía unirlos, tampoco la época en que habitaron en la tierra pues esta era diferente, lo único que los unía era aquel rencor que llevaban arraigado, el dolor de la traición, el olor a odio que se respiraba cuando llegaron al castillo aquel funesto día, pero no se podría decir que estaban peor que antes, al menos ahora podían luchar y no consumirse en ese rencor, ahora miraban todo de una manera más clara y desde otras perspectivas, pero eso no quería decir que perdonaran, ni que no arriesgaran todo por salir bien aun si tienen que llevarse la tierra con ellos, pero en este momento lo que más quería, era alejar todo esa aura de odio que rondaba alrededor de su hermana más pequeña

- ¿Por qué no? – insiste la sailor del tiempo por décima vez

- Porque no, y esta decidido – decide cortar mientras se acuesta en un cómodo sof

Setsuna niega con un gesto cansado mientras se sienta en el borde del sofá, justo donde estaban los pies del joven, esto estaba resultando cansado

- Muy bien, dame una buena razón 

- No tengo por que darlas, sabes que no esta en mi poder liberarlas

- No pido que las liberes, solo quieren hablar con la princesa, una conversación larga, clara, creo que Serena la merece, ella no tiene la culpa y lo que le dirán es importante - o al menos eso esperaba la sailor del tiempo

Daniel solo la mira por un momento, él pensaba que cuando una de ellas se enterara iba a ser un alboroto, pero Setsuna se lo había tomado muy tranquilamente, es más, para estas alturas estaba seguro de que ya debían de haber desertado, pero la lucha de intereses parecía ser muy fuerte para eso

Interés, una palabra que representaba mucho para ellos, por que la amistad de ellos cuatro nació del interés, nunca pudieron imaginar cuan dependientes se harían entre ellos

- Solo dame una buena razón

- Saben demasiado

- No creo que sea problema – insiste Setsuna – cualquier información que sepan será solo entre ellas y la princesa, no nos enteraremos ni Ami, ni yo, ¿No te basta con eso? Nada de lo que le digan cambiara la situación, y así todos podemos estar felices

- Entonces molesta a otro, ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Alus? El es más abierto en esos temas

- Sabes que ni Alus, ni Leonor, harán nada sin la autorización de Ángela, y ella esta en contra

- Así que me escoges a mi, no has pensado que yo también puedo meterme en problemas, Ángela se pondría furiosa

- No seria la primera vez, además, ella te adora demasiado para estar furiosa – contesta en un tono más enojado del que ella misma habría esperado

- ¿Celosa? – se burla Daniel

Ella iba a protestar cuando un repentino temblor se deja sentir, fue tan rápido que la sailor perdió el equilibrio, cayo encima del sofá y prácticamente en brazos del ocupante, lo siguiente que supo la sailor es que estaba acostada justo encima del dragón, el cual instintivamente había colocado los brazos alrededor de su cintura para impedir que se terminara de caer

Era una sensación bastante calida, demasiado agradable, al levantar la vista sus ojos se toparon con la mirada rojiza, tan parecido a la sangre a simple vista, pero no, era más parecido al fuego, ardiendo como flamas, como lo era todo en él, desde sus ojos a su cabello, todo en si era fuego, no había otro elemento que lo representara mejor

Por un momento esa mirada había sido transparente, como ver a través de una máscara, suspira casi de manera derrotada, dioses, cómo tratarlos como enemigos si en realidad no parecían serlo, simplemente eran extremistas, ideales demasiado cerrados, solo tenían el pensamiento de proteger aquellos que quieren, y por desgracia, no había manera de ampliar esa lista, piensa con abatimiento aun sin saber por que debía de importarle. 

Demonios, él la trastornaba, no le había costado darse cuenta del por que de esa fama, simplemente era una presencia embriagadora, casi adictiva, aun así su orgullo dictaba que era todo lo contrario

- Es una manera muy interesante de responder, pero no estoy seguro de cómo tomarlo, ¿O es acaso el desesperado intento de convencimiento? – se burla Daniel recobrando la máscara entre traviesa e indiferente – ya sabia que no tardarías en caer en mis brazos

¿Cómo podía ser tan agradable y odioso al mismo tiempo? Eso era un misterio para ella, la cual simplemente se levanta dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas en el proceso, se estaba haciendo buena para eso

- Baka – le contesta enojada y se va a sentar en la silla que estaba al frente – esto es serio para mi, no es solo una petición de aquella que fue mi maestra, también de la que antes fue reina, le jure lealtad y le debo respeto, lo que quisiera saber es que fue exactamente lo que hicieron para que ustedes se enojaran con ellas

- ¿Quieres solo la más importante o todas por orden? – le contesta serio, sentándose para quedar justo frente a ella, y sus ojos parecían brillar aun más que antes, pero esta vez más que antes, con una llama de enojo la cual trataba de ocultar, al menos logro que la tomara en serio, si lo convencía ahora tendría ganada la partida

- Solo quiero cumplir con lo que me encargaron, los motivos no me importan, aun así los necesito para buscar una manera de refutarlos

- Se entrometieron en algo que no les interesaba, nunca debieron de intervenir

- ¿Qué hubieran hecho de haber ocurrido lo contrario? – pregunta más por curiosidad - ¿Esconderse por siempre? Eso es lo que siempre hacen, ¿Por qué no pelean?

- Fue justamente su presencia la que nos obligo a pelear – le recrimina – no lo entenderías

- Entonces explícame

- Eso es algo que no debes de saber, confórmate con eso – contesta cortante, y la sailor sabia que no llegaría muy lejos en esa discusión

- Entonces dime la verdadera razón

- No 

El se levanta, y ella también, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una negativa, aunque tuviera que insistir hasta el fin de los tiempo, se coloca en frente de él, ambos con miradas desafiantes, tan frías que podía cortarse la tensión con un cuchillo, pero ella no bajaría la mirada, nada de lo que él hiciera la asustaría

Aunque tubo que pensarlo mejor cuando de un solo paso quedaron a escasos centímetros de separación, la toma fuertemente del mentón obligándola a mantener fija la mirada, podía sentir su respiración y lo peor de todo es que en vez de estar indignada, estaba nerviosa, como si el solo tacto fuera capaz de erizar su piel

- Simplemente estamos cansados – susurra con voz casi venenosa – cansados que cualquiera crea que puede aprovecharse de nosotros, usar nuestro poder en su beneficio, lo han hecho desde que nacimos, y finalmente nuestra paciencia se agoto, nadie que lo intente saldrá jamás de este lugar

El la suelta bruscamente, dejándola desconcertada, nota que la muñeca de la mano derecha le dolía, ni cuenta se dio cuando la tomo para arrinconarla a la pared, ni en que minuto quedo contra la pared

- Estos son nuestros dominios princesa del planeta Plutón, nuestro reino, y nadie entra y hace lo que desee 

- Sigo pensando que se extralimitaron, estoy segura que esa no fue su intención – se para por un momento, eso había sonado tonto y cursi, claro que fue su intención, aunque tenían muy buenas intenciones, simplemente no se esperaban que los dueños de tan interesante lugar fueran tan temperamentales y no estarían muy de acuerdo – No creo que hablar cause algún daño

Trato de recordar el objetivo principal, la situación no era muy buena, aun así no se retractaría, no era solo su culpa, ellos habían estado evadiendo esa lucha por demasiado tiempo

- Los castigos demasiado severos se convierten en injusticias, es verdad que no era correcto intervenir sin saber, pero tampoco es correcto encerrar a alguien que busca ayudarte

- Ellas buscaban su propio beneficio – insiste él – esta bien, no niego que parte del pago por usar nuestro núcleo era mandar alguna ayuda, pero su mayor interés no éramos nosotros, así que no toleramos palabras dulces de engaño

- No es un engaño

- Se lo merecen – contesta riendo

- Pero

En eso se para, y por fin Setsuna se dio cuenta de la verdad sintiéndose realmente ridícula cayendo en su juego, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Esto simplemente era una actuación, un juego, una broma para asustar, una muy pesada 

- Demonios, ¿Por qué tienen esa costumbre de no tomar nada en serio? – se queja cayendo en el sillón – no tienes idea de lo angustiadas que las tienes

- ¿En serios? – le pregunta ensanchando más la sonrisa – eso es bueno, les enseñara a no entrometerse

- ¿Hasta cuando piensan mantenerlas así? – pregunta al fin, ya cansada de todo eso – mejor no me respondas, solo quiero olvidarme de todo esto, aunque sigo pensando que son crueles actuando de esa manera, solo quisiera saber por que lo hacen

- Por que es divertido, además, ayuda a que la vida no sea tan monótona 

- Entonces, ¿me ayudaras a concertar una reunión? Parecía que realmente era importante – pregunta esperando encontrar una respuesta verdadera

Serena se encontraba aburrida, todo este lugar era tan tranquilo, nunca pasaba nada interesante, pero sabia que si algo llegaba a pasar los resultados podían ser terribles

Se estira en la cama, en eso nota el libro, no había leído casi nada desde que lo obtuvo, gran novedad, de todos modos se dispuso a recuperar el tiempo perdido – No debían estar ahí – empezó a leer en su mente, mientras se acomodaba 

No debían estar ahí, pero eso no impidió que Drailen inmiscuyera a su amigo en la pequeña aventura, los humanos habían adquirido cierta manía a casar dragones, no es que fuera culpa completa de los humanos, algunos clanes tenían la frecuencia de atacarlos y ahora todos estaban pagando

Tal vez por eso se iban, o tal vez simplemente querían su propio espacio sin necesidad de compartirlo, yo no se mucho, simplemente observo, como asen los míos, ¿Qué somos? Tal vez ni nosotros lo sabemos, pero ¿realmente importa? No, no me importo en ese entonces menos ahora, y al hablar de mi en esta historia rompo la principal regla, jamás involucrarse, pero, no puedo evitarlo, esa noche fue la más importante de mi vida, solo buscaba ver una historia divertida, y gane un nuevo destino

Yo era una de las ultimas de mi raza, de pronto me vi sola, no supe en que momento el resto de los míos desaparecieron, no supe por que, estaba rondando las tierras cuando los vi, escapando sigilosamente, y es cuando les seguí pensando que seria divertido. Y así fue, así inicio una noche inolvidable para m

Una noche larga

- Insisto en que esto no esta bien Drailen

- No se por que te preocupas – contesta muy animado el dragón negro 

- Y de paso en esta forma, me siento débil, los humanos son tan delicados

- Pero es la forma más disimulada, ¿o crees que un dragón rojo no llama la atención? Yo soy demasiado llamativo incluso en la noche

- Me estoy congelando

- Ya se donde nos podemos calentar, vamos a una taberna

- ¿Qué? – pregunta creyendo que escucho mal - ¿Has perdido la razón? 

- A los humanos les gusta, debe ser por algo

- Si claro – contesta con claro sarcasmo - ¿Y que se supone que haremos haya? 

- No se, ya veremos

Los Seguí, me divertí escuchándolos, de inmediato había notado sus auras y sabia que eran, más no quienes eran, tuve la tentación de leerles la mente para averiguarlo, pero, por primera vez, quise averiguarlo por mi misma, soy curiosa, aun para el promedio de los míos, note el camino, la taberna, seria fácil seguirlos, no imagine que ahí otros también llamarían mi atención

Dos chicas bailaban en aquel escenario, una tenía un cabello rojo, como cascadas de fuego, parecía avergonzada, mirada entre dulce y sosegada, la otra tenía un color peculiar, largo, verde alga, mirada traviesa casi depredadora, maliciosa, y parecía la más divertida de las dos

- ¿Cómo me fui a meter con una sirena? – se quejaba la primera, mirando avergonzada como era el centro de atención

Pero, ¿Cómo culparlos? Cuando su amiga le sugirió escaparse por esa noche, pensó que irían al campo, o algo parecido, no que decidiera buscarles ropa de prostitutas y llevarla a bailar a un bar. Como si fuera la diversión para todos esos hombres, los cuales les miraban con ojos brillantes de lujuria, y si no las habían tocado, era por que habían noqueado a los primeros, pero su amiga lo hizo con tanta gracia y coquetería que nadie les reclamo

- Te dije que haríamos algo diferente – habla la sirena con aire alegre, mientras bebía, reía y coqueteaba, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, nadie le dijo que se tenia que sentar en la silla, daba un mejor espectáculo de sus bien formadas piernas

- Por favor, mi madre me matara cuando se entere

- Si se entera Dragoncita, QUIERO MÁS CERVEZA – llama al joven mozo, el cual – disfruta un poco, hoy parecen animados

- Deben tener alguna celebración especial – contesta la otra encogiéndose de hombros, los hombres gritaban algo sobre una victoria, o algo sobre ganar una guerra, no era que le importara, no le agradaban mucho los humanos

- Pero miren nada más, una presa en camino, ¿No son lindos?

La chica alzo una ceja al notarlo, algo sorprendida al notar al nuevo sequito, parecía no ser la única que quiso escaparse esa noche, tres chicos habían entrado, casi disimulados en medio de tanto hombre, parecían muy frágiles, casi graciales, cubiertos con capa y capucha, al sentarse pudo ver sus rostros con claridad, no los conocía, pero intuía por su presencia y forma, unicornios, raro, eran de naturaleza demasiado tímidos para buscar aventura en terreno humano

- Parecen potrillos – contesta la dragona con desden 

- Me gusta el plateado – debía referirse al que se miraba más incomodo por la situación, largo cabello plateado, la crin debía ser así de brillante, y hermosos ojos violeta – ven, vamos a darles una miradita de cerca

- A no, eso si que no, ya mucho con escaparnos como también para delatarnos

- Ellos también se escaparon, será divertido

¿Dónde estaba la naturaleza desconfiada y odiosa de las sirenas en ese momento? Su amiga no parecía tener ningún inconveniente en ir a saludar y coquetear, cuando en otras circunstancias esa misma sirena les miraría con ojos fríos dispuesta a carbonizarlos, parecía ser otra persona, y eso era lo que divertía a la sirena, el saber que no tenia a nadie quien defender

- No se por que hago esto – se quejaba el chico de cabellos plata mientras miraba como sus compañeros bebían de aquel liquido que más que quitar la sed, quemaba y dejaba un mal sabor en su boca – me mataran

- Nadie se los dirá – le contesta despreocupado 

- Eso es por que no es a tu a quien mataran Aarón – sigue quejándose 

- Traquido Link – habla el otro, el cual parecía disfrutar de esa horrible bebida 

- ¿Cómo pueden beber eso?

- No es tan mala

- Pero que tenemos aquí – la voz de una chica llama la atención de los tres - ¿Qué hacen tres potrillos en un sitio como este? ¿no saben que es peligroso aventurarse para criaturas tan lindas y delicadas?

- Ese no es asunto que le interese a una sirena – contesta Aarón con voz orgullosa – ¿No tienes que remojar tus escamas?

- Las maravillas de la magia – contesta con sorna - ¿Me puedo sentar?

- No – contestan dos voces a la vez, el de ojos violeta parecía estar demasiado cohibido para decir algo

- Entonces me sentare contigo 

Sin esperar invitación se sienta al lado del pobre chico el cual lo más que deseaba era salir de esa situación, el espacio era muy cerrado, y el ambiente muy contaminado, el olor a cerveza, tabaco y sudor lo mareaban, ¿Cómo podía ser eso divertido?

- Soy Sasha, ciertamente no es un placer, pero quiero divertirme esta noche, y ella – dice señalando a su compañera, la cual observaba a la distancia – es Karyn, amiga, siéntate con nosotros, divirtámonos en grupo

- Jamás - ¿Ella sentarse con unicornios? Nunca, solo los dragones negros podían ser más intolerables, nada personal, cuestión de razas – me largo

Y sin esperar más salio del local, era una taberna grande, casi en un agujero de aquel poblado que casi podía pasar por ciudad, las calles eran húmedas y las miradas que atrajo al salir no fueron muy agradables

- Maldita ropa, ¿Dónde podré conseguir algo decente? – masculla con rabia

- No creo que sea buena idea – escucho a la distancia 

- Solo vamos a divertirnos como cualquier pueblerino

- Tu no quieres divertirte, quieres volar el local entero – todavía estaban a cierta distancia, pero ella ya sabia de quienes se trataba

"Esa voz, esa presencia, o no" casi llora la dragona, "Es Drailen, no puedo dejar que me vea así o se burlara de mi hasta el día de mi muerte" sin esperar más entro de nuevo al local, escabulléndose debajo de las mesas, esperando escaparse de ese par, pero para su desgracia, ellos se sentaron en la única mesa disponible cerca de la salida, y la noche recién comenzaba

*******************:********************  
  
Serena es distraída por unos ruidos, que venían del espejo, se separa del libro levantando la vista, no podía imaginar que lo provocaba, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando de él ve salir a su madre, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- No tengo mucho tiempo, solo se me ha concedido un momento, escucha con atención – fue el saludo de ella, la cual agradecía la libertad provisional que le daban – te contare la verdad, todo lo que he podido averiguar

Serena no sabia si estaba soñando o que pasaba, pero opto por lo más lógico, escuchar

La sailor del tiempo no se podía quitar todo de la cabeza, sabia que solo estaba jugando con ella, se lo dijo desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, pero era tan difícil de predecir, como ahora, ¿había ganado o no? Al menos consiguió lo que quería, entonces, ¿Por qué siente como si hubiera perdido? 

Era un peligro, se obligo a recordar los consejos de su maestra, aun así, realmente se sentía confundida, ¿Por qué no podía verlo con la desconfianza que debía? Se estaba poniendo en riesgo si no era precavida

Se sienta en la hierba cerca del hermoso lago, el aire se respiraba tan tranquilo en ese lugar, toca su muñeca con suavidad, no le dolía, pero casi podía sentir que estaba impregnada de su presencia, caliente como el fuego, y si no tenía cuidado terminaría quemada

- Pareces muy pensativa, ¿Hay algo que te inquiete? – pregunta la voz de un joven y ella voltea de inmediato

- Hola Alus, no te sentí acercarte – no era del todo raro, el joven al caminar era tan ligero que incluso parecía no tocar la tierra, aun así su presencia era algo fuerte para pasar desapercibida, al contrario de Daniel el cual siempre la ocultaba

- Parecías muy concentrada, ¿En que piensas?

- En nada importante 

Alus se sienta junto a ella, su presencia era muy agradable, tranquilizadora, habían entablado en ese tiempo una especie de amistad, ambos en cierta forma se parecían, él era calmado, analítico, no intervenía a no ser que fuera necesario, normalmente podía y le gustaba pasar desapercibido, pero cuando intervenía siempre tomaba un papel determinante

Sus conversaciones eran realmente interesantes, él sabia de todos los temas a los cuales se podía tener acceso, manejaba toda la teoría de las armas y lucha, aunque en la practica era otra historia, sin embargo a él le gustaba la magia, una persona realmente interesante para entablar amistad

Si Daniel era como él fuego, entonces Alus seria como él agua, tranquilo, a no ser que se desatara su furia entonces podía destrozar todo a su paso, para luego calmarse en un mar de tranquilidad, eran tan diferentes los cuatro, ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron amigos? No tenia idea, tal vez las circunstancias

- Entonces, ¿Qué opinas? – le pregunta al fin él joven

- ¿Sobre que?

- Nosotros, no has comentado nada, y sin embargo ya debes estar enterada de muchos detalles, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Es extraño que no se hayan ido

- Supongo – murmura con resignación, sin saber que contestas, ella misma se lo preguntaba – Ustedes son egoístas, ¿sabias? Son capaces de sacrificar a quien sea para salvarse

- Si, lo se – dijo sin perturbarse, emanaba tanta paz y tranquilidad como el agua del lago – se que lo somos, pero no podemos evitarlo, si por mi fuera ya hubiera terminado todo hace tanto, aun así, los otros no están de acuerdo

- Me imagino, aun así, no me sirve de nada juzgarlos – se recuesta en el pasto - ¿Por qué mienten? Solo él diez por siento de lo que se sabe es verdad, y el resto es solo una imitación

- Si la información no se esparciera tan rápido como él viento, no seria necesario, a veces la ignorancia es mejor, al menos para nuestros intereses, las personas como tu normalmente nos aborrecen, ya sufrimos demasiado el desprecio, ninguno de nosotros es de piedra aunque no lo quieran demostrar, aun Ángela se reciente, por eso es mejor no decir nada

- Si logran salir algún día, ¿Qué harán? ¿Dónde Irán? 

- No lo se, supongo que nos retiraríamos a un lugar tranquilo, apartado, pero dudo que juntos

- ¿Por qué?

- A mi y a Ángela nos gustan los sitios estables, Ángela prefiere las praderas, yo las montañas, a Daniel y a Leonor les gusta viajar, y ambos prefieren el mar

- Ahora entiendo por que este lugar es así, reúne todos los elementos – contesta pensativa, el coloca una mano en su hombro en forma de comprensión

- No juzgues duramente, somos seres oscuros, nos enseñaron a proteger aquello que queremos, y nuestro corazón se cerro hace mucho tiempo, no puedes esperar que las protejamos como uno de nosotros, varios de los que están aquí, están fuera de esa lista, y si hay que sacrificarlos, ten por seguro que así será, lo único que nos une es una lucha de intereses, no esperes amistad ni ayuda más de la necesaria

No había amenaza en su voz, simplemente comprensión, la mirada del joven era casi transparente, tan clara, más clara que ninguno de los tres, era el más verdadero del grupo, y aunque no lo aparentara, el más pequeño, aunque Daniel parecía más joven que Alus, Se ríe al recordar que esa era la razón por la cual Daniel se molestaba que lo trataran como el más pequeño

- Solo dime la verdad, quiero saber, ¿Ustedes pueden sacarnos de aquí en el momento en que deseen? – mira con expectativa, complemente preparada para ambas respuestas

- No, al menos no a las tres juntas, ni tampoco una en este momento, como recordaras, sacaríamos a tu amiga si demostraba tener valor y entereza, pero ella lo rechazo, si lo intentáramos de nuevo el casi inexistente equilibro caería

- Pero ustedes pueden salir en el momento que lo deseen, pueden irse cuando quieran

- Solo Ángela y Daniel tienen esa libertad, Leonor podría se desata su lazo conmigo, se puede por que la barrera nos obedece a nosotros, de este modo Leonor trae victimas cada año, con la ayuda de la barrera

- ¿Qué es exactamente la barrera?

- Eso es algo que no esta en mi decirte

Bueno, al menos no le mintió, como lo hubieran hecho los otros, ya existía una historia larga, creíble y lógica de lo que era, y si se ponían a examinarla con detalle se notaria que en esa historia hay demasiados cabos sueltos, lo que sea la barrera debe ser algo más que una simple muralla que protege al castillo

Daniel no estaba de muy buen humor aunque muy pocos se hubieran dado cuenta de esto, se había dejado convencer, había cedido, algo que era completamente incorrecto, no debió de haberlo hecho, y toda la situación le daba vueltas en la cabeza

Parece que su intento de intimidación no había funcionado, y para colmo ella estaba aprendiendo a ver a través de sus acciones, algo que solo ellos cuatro podían hacer, y no es que fuera fácil, era muy difícil deducir que era lo que pensaban, era demasiado lista, al principio parecía una persona tan predecible, y sin embargo, a reaccionado completamente diferente a como esperaba

Sabia que aquellas molestas presencias la tratarían de contactar, si les dejaron hacerlo era por que no tenía la menor importancia, lo que le sorprendió es que se lo tomara tan tranquilamente, tenia la idea de que era más impulsiva y ciegamente noble, no tan racional

A Ángela no le iba a gustar, pero total, no le importaba, tenia libertad de hacer lo que deseara, incluso soltarlas sin necesidad de preguntar a los otros, y ellos tenían la misma libertad, pero por respeto se tomaba en cuenta la decisión de los otros, la amistad que tenían era demasiado fuerte, no había nada que los otros hicieran que fuera tan grave como para romperla, cada uno conocía lo peor del otro, lo único que le intrigaba en ese aspecto es que pudo haber hecho enojar de esa manera a Leonor, debía ser algo grabe, y aun así ella continuaba con ellos

¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al problema? No tenia que dejar que una extraña captara tanto su atención, si, era una criatura curiosa y en otro tiempo no abría problemas, pero el tiempo se acababa, se escapaba como neblina entre los dedos, claro que alarmarse no ayudaría en nada

- ¿Cómo te fue con las niñas? – le pregunta Ángela sentándose a escasos centímetros de él – ¿Ocurrió algo? Te noto preocupado

- Nada que no pueda solucionar – se encoge de hombros - ¿Dónde esta Leo?

- Dormida, por suerte la mancha ya desapareció, por lo que espero este de mejor humor

- Esta vez le costo dominar su enfermedad más que antes, cada vez es más difícil

- Ella tiene el tiempo contado, nosotros también, eso lo sabes – se dirige al bar., sin buscar saca una de las botellas para llenar una copa, y volverse a sentar junto a su compañero – deberías de irte

- Tú también, ¿Por qué no te has ido? Puedes hacerlo

- Creo que mis raíces en este lugar son muy fuertes – dirige su vista a la habitación – este castillo, como desearía que hubiera una manera de salvarlo, no podría irme, hay demasiados recuerdos, malos y buenos, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? No teníamos nada en común, solo nos unía un lazo de intereses

Toma un trago con nostalgia, y la chica nota como él la mira extrañado, no era común en ella ser tan nostálgica, hoy parecía  apagada, ella que siempre tenia esa chispa de vida y calma

- Es increíble como del interés puede nacer una fuerte amistad… o el amor – termina casi en un susurro – no me hagas caso, solo estoy algo sentimental

- ¿Y Alus?

- Lo vi en el lago con la sailor del tiempo, parecían tener una agradable conversación – termina en tono pícaro que molesto a Daniel – he notado que ella habla con mucha confianza cuando esta con él, ¿no estarás perdiendo la presa?

- Ya basta Anni, en estos momentos tenemos asuntos más importantes

- Detecto celos

Esto lo hace enojar más, sin querer demostrarlo, pero claro ese era un punto débil, Ángelus siempre parecía ser el centro del mundo, cuando eran niños siempre sobresalía sin importar cuanto se esforzara en permanecer oculto, Alus era el más pequeño de la generación y parecía llevar varios años de ventaja, él más talentoso en la magia, él ser oscuro más fuerte y hubiera sido líder de no ser por la forma en que pasaron los eventos, y fue una decisión unánime e inconsciente dejar a Leonor como la líder de los seres oscuros

En ciertos puntos casi podían odiarse, sobre todo por que Alus y Leonor se odiaban y él era muy cercano a Leo, y a pesar de querer odiarlo por ser también aquel a quien Leonor había escogido, no podía, ambos habían pasado demasiadas cosas, se debían la vida mutuamente, y se conocían demasiado bien para hacerlo, habían sido rivales en todos los aspectos, pero eso no evitaba que aun sintiera esa rivalidad que ambos compartían

Y le molestaba más ver como sutilmente le quitaba a su presa, fingiendo inapetencia, esa manera tranquila y dulce era lo que le había convertido en uno de los mayores seductores en otros tiempos 

- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo hablaras con él pequeño dragón? A pesar de no ser Andy se nota que te interesa, esta muriendo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo se, realmente no lo se, su estrella marcaba una muerte joven desde su nacimiento, no lo merece, pero es inevitable

- Creo que deberías hablar con él

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? También estas involucrada –ella niega 

- A mi no me interesa, a ti si, esa es nuestra mayor diferencia, lo digo por ti, no por él

- Asaltaremos la biblioteca en una semana – cambio abruptamente de tema, tan rápido que Ángela quedo asombrada

- QUE, es broma verdad

- No, según lo que las trillizas me han informado, la situación no esta muy bien, hay que prepararse o nos atacaran primero

- Ellos no saben nuestra posición

- Descubrieron protecciones rotas cerca de aquí, saben donde estamos, pero es tan oculto que tardaran más de una semana en llegar si desean atacar por sorpresa, siete días es el máximo plazo que tenemos, atacaremos y nos mudaremos de refugio

- Entonces es verdad, hay un espía – afirma con desilusión – tenia esperanzar de esta equivocada

- Hay que encontrar la manera de saber como manda la información, Derek es hábil pero nuestras barreras son fuertes

- Solo alguien de confianza podría hacerlo, pero, ¿Quién? 

- No lo se, podría ser cualquiera, Cesar, Damián, Diana, Rebeca, incluso Ángel, o cualquiera de los lideres de grupo, Alison y Mike tampoco se salvan, el principal altercado se llevo a cabo cuando unimos ambos grupos, no hubo ningún antecedente con anterioridad, obvio que quiso mantener la máscara el máximo tiempo posible

- Me niego a pensar en ellos como sospechosos, prácticamente los hemos visto creces

- Mike tendría muy buenas razones, aunque no seguiría los pasos de su madre, Alison es como tu Ángela, no expresa lo que siente, Cesar, Ángel y Rebeca no tienen muy buenas razones, pero no podemos descartarlos, Damián era amigo de Andy, y Diana, ya sabes como es ella

- Aun así no puedo imaginar que nos traicionara alguno de ellos

- Puedo incluirte en mi lista – se burla Daniel, pero no era exactamente una broma 

- Supongo, nunca has confiado mucho en mi – contesta sin darle importancia – en ese aspecto eres más desconfiado que la princesa de Plutón, avisare a Alus y Leo, tenemos que programar algo y rápido, estos días serán agotadores

No había habido más ataques desde ese día, y ya había pasado una semana, las sailors no podían evitar estar a la expectativa, pero la vida tenia que continuar 

Las chicas habían ido a animar a Haruka en la competencia de motocicletas, aprovechando para ver el festival, Mina no llego alegando que estaría ocupada, las sailor lo atribuyeron a la preocupación por su carrera, aunque ninguno pudo dejar de notar que Mina estaba diferente

Las flores de sakura cubrían los árboles, y la gente se divertía olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, Rei había querido caminar sola por un rato

- Rei Hino, que sorpresa – le llama la voz de una chica, pronto la identifica

- Margaret, a pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Aun tratan de mantener el templo de tu familia? – la otra niega alegremente

- No, por fin conseguí mi libertad

- Ser Sacerdotisa no es tan malo – le recrimina Rei en tono de broma

Margaret detestaba eso, era una chica alegre de 21 años a la que le gustaba la vida moderna y su sueño era viajar a Europa y desacerse de todas esas costumbres que traída arraigada su familia, por desgracia, ella era la única que había nacido con poderes espirituales, y la ultima también de su linaje

- Sabes que no lo digo por mal, esta bien que a ti te guste pero las costumbres, fantasmas y todo eso no es para mi, voy a viajar a Europa, seré diseñadora de modas

- Eso es grandioso – se alegra su amiga sinceramente – aunque tu familia perderá una gran sacerdotisa

- No creo que les importe, desde la muerte de, ¿Cómo se llamaba? No recuerdo bien, Mayu creo, hermana de mi abuelo, la más poderosa en nuestra familia, una pena que muriera tan joven

- Ahora que recuerdo, murió en una tormenta

- Si, hace como 55 años

- Es extraño – queda Rei pensativa, recordando vagamente los eventos, nunca le había importado mucho, de no ser por que esa tormenta tenía mucha relación con la misma que se había llevado a Serena - ¿Estas sola?

- Si, no tengo muchos amigos en la ciudad y no quería quedarme en casa

- Entonces ven con nosotros, te presentare a mis amigas

Haruka se preparaba para competir, si había algo que le encantaba era la velocidad, tanto en auto como en motocicleta, esta vez habían muchos participantes

- Buena suerte – le deseo Hotaru, aun sabiendo que no la necesitaba 

- Tal vez encuentres un buen rival – sugiere Michiru, Haruka vencía con mucha facilidad

- Espero, las carreras se están volviendo aburridas

- Espero que el enemigo no ataque con tanta gente reunida – murmura la sailor de Neptuno – tengo un mal presentimiento

Dan la señal y los competidores se alistan, Haruka mira a los participantes con atención, parecía que iba a ser la única mujer como siempre pero se equivoco al divisar una chica vestida con un traje blanco casi plateado, y larga melena plateada, y la carrera comenzó sin contratiempo

- ¿Ya empezaron? – pregunta Rei al reunirse con el grupo – no me lo esperaba tan pronto, creo que tarde más de lo esperado

- Apenas acaban de salir – le comenta Lita, para luego fijar su atención en la chica 

- Chicas, quiero presentarles a alguien – las presenta Rei – ella es Margaret Matsu, una vieja amiga, Margaret, ellas son mis amigas, Lita, Hotaru y Michiru 

- Un placer – saluda la joven

- El gusto es nuestro

- Parece que Haruka tiene problemas – nota Michiru con una sonrisa – esa otra corredora es muy buena

Haruka era la líder de la carrera, solo seguida por escasos centímetros, la joven de cabellera plateada era muy hábil, de eso no quedaba ninguna duda, y parecía tener un gran autocontrol, eso entusiasmo más a la chica, y pronto las dos estuvieron en un duelo personal, de pronto la otra acelera casi en un estallido en una vuelta dejando atrás a la sailor, Haruka se sorprende, pero le agrada, también aumenta la velocidad al máximo, llegando a unos limites peligrosos incluso para ella, y finalmente es la sailor quien gana la carrera por segundos

- Eso fue sorprendente, como me gustaría conducir así – comenta Margaret entusiasmada

Haruka solo fija su atención en la otra la cual se quita el casco con increíble elegancia dejando caer su cabellera plateada

- Eres muy buena – dice Haruka acercándose a la joven la cual hace un gesto indiferente

- Parece ser que no lo suficiente – contesta con una frialdad que cortaba el aire, pero no parecía enojada

- Soy Haruka Tenou – le ofrece la mano en forma amistosa, ella solo le devuelve una mirada penetrante, casi arrogante, mira la mano, luego a Haruka para después apartar la vista y examinar su moto

A ninguna de las sailors le agrado ese comportamiento, la chica era una arrogante, solo Rei parecía ser la única que estaba en otra dimensión, mirando a la chica de cabellera plateada con perplejidad sin atreverse a decir una palabra

- Oye no seas mal educada – casi le grita Lita – no deberías despreciar así a las personas que solo quieren ser amables

- Lo que haga con mi carácter no es de su incumbencia, preocúpense por sus propios asuntos – contesta con frialdad retirándose

- Que mal educada – murmura la sailor de Júpiter con enojo

- Haruka, ¿Cómo se llama esa chica? – pregunta Rei con preocupación

- Según el listado – examina Michiru – se llama Eliari – su mirada se vuelve pensativa – esa chica no me agrada – no hablaba por su carácter, si no por que desprendía alguna extraña presencia

- Su presencia me dio miedo – murmura Margaret – era como tratar con un fantasma, con lo que me asustan

- Margaret fue aprendiz de sacerdotisa – explica Rei – pero lo dejo

- Ya se me hizo tarde – nota la chica viendo el reloj - fue interesante verte Rei pero me tengo que retirar, fue un placer conocerlas también

- El placer a sido nuestro

- Yo también tengo que retirarme - dijo Hotaru – pronto será el festival en mi escuela y soy una de las coordinadoras

Rei no puede dejar de ver la dirección que había tomado la otra chica, la había conocido, la había visto antes, y no presagiaba nada bueno, así que trato de seguirla lo más disimulado posible

- Fue una lastima que perdieras hermana – murmura Liza ofreciéndole una limonada – ya será mejor la próxima vez

- Esas chicas eran sailors – Comenta Eliari con tranquilidad 

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta Mere con entusiasmo - ¿y Mina no estaba con ellas?

- Yo no he visto ninguna – se queja Liza con curiosidad - ¿Dónde están? 

- Nuestro objetivo se aleja – les llama Sonia - ¿Quién se encarga?

- Yo quiero – insiste Mere – quiero ser la primera

- Sonia, tu te encargaras – ordena la mayor – nosotros distraeremos a las sailors, veremos que tan fuertes son

- No hay problema

Las sailor escuchan un gran revuelo, no sabían que pasaba pero lo intuyeron con rapidez, Rei trata de llamar a Mina y a Hotaru para pedir ayuda

Mina se encontraba revisando unos documentos, acababa de hablar con su abogado y tenia muchos documentos que revisar, esto era aburrido, y se notaba que si quería intentar entrar en algo le faltaba demasiada experiencia, en eso nota un molesto sonido

- Mina, tu comunicador – señala Artemis

- Aja – contesto sin interés

- MINA

- Ya lo note Artemis – contesta sin despegar la vista de los papeles

- ¿Y no piensas hacer nada? 

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? – pregunta con desgana

- No se, tal vez contestar no estaría mal – contesta con claro sarcasmo

La chica no le responde, simplemente deja los papeles correctamente arreglados en el mueble antes de dirigirse a la puerta

- ¿a dónde vas?

- A la azotea, desde ahí se puede ver todo, tal vez no pueda participar de la batalla, pero puedo analizarla

- No creerás que puedes verla desde ah

- Claro que no, primero tengo que saber donde es y después iré, ya no puedo convertirme en sailor, es lo más que puedo hacer

- Debiste decirle a las chicas, estoy seguro de que juntos hallaremos alguna solución

- Ya lo discutimos, no, esto es algo que tengo que resolver sola 

A veces le costaba comprender por que Mina era tan necea, realmente no entendía su actitud

Ninguna de las dos contesto, esto ya era demasiado, ¿Qué estaba pasando con Mina? En Hotaru era raro pero en Mina demasiado común, al diablo con sus excusas y su privacidad, ella tendrá que dar una buena excusa para negarse a contestar, esto era muy importante, el alboroto parecía venir de la azotea de un edificio, cuando las sailors llegaron ya habían varias personas inconscientes, de hecho, había un gran camino de personas tiradas desde el parque hasta la azotea

Esperaban encontrarse con monstruos, pero al frente habían dos personas que jamás habían visto, una niña de cabello rosa y otra que parecía ser una muchacha, ambas eran bien llamativas, pero al contrario de los otros tres no parecían ridículas, al contrario, parecían desprender cierto aire de nobleza y orgullo

- Las esperábamos guerreras de la luna llena

- Cuidado chicas, ellas no son humanas – les avisa Rei

- Rei, hasta ahora ningún enemigo a sido humano por si se te olvida – le recuerda Lita con una gota

- No me refiero a eso, antes fueron humanas, ahora solo son cadáveres, son espíritus, roban la energía espiritual – eso lo había notado al observar a las victimas, parecía que les hubieran robado parte del alma

Las otras le miran sin entender, ¿a que se refiere? ¿Cómo podían ser cadáveres? ¿Acaso eran una especie de zombis?

- Muy perceptiva, sailor Mars – le dice la pequeña con frialdad – exacto no estamos vivos

- Hola, Me llamo Mere, pero que trajes tan lindos, ¿Por qué no me dejan vestirme como ellas? – se queja la chica con su hermana menor, la cual le sale una gota de decepción, toda la solemnidad se había esfumado

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan y como es posible que espíritus como ustedes deambulen por la tierra con cuerpo propio? – les pregunta Rei

- ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta Mere de manera inocente – pues entretenerlas, mi hermana dijo que mientras estaban con nosotras no podrían intervenir en lo que hacemos

- Idiota – le susurra Liza

En ese instante suenan los comunicadores de las sailors

- Chicas – llama sailor Saturn – tienen que venir pronto, una serie de espíritus que salieron de la tierra están atacando 

La pequeña Hotaru estaba rodeada en ese instante por zombis y fantasmas, sus ataques afectaban a los zombis, pero no a los fantasmas, los cuales parecían formar una especie de neblina impidiéndole la visión, y con los gritos de esas criaturas no se escuchaba nada

Margaret se escondía lo más posible detrás de la sailor, parecía ser que ella era su objetivo, según noto Hotaru, pero no entendía que querían con la chica, todo había pasado demasiado rápido para pensarlo, de pronto esas criaturas aparecieron, y no sabía que era lo que se proponían al acorralarlas

- Por eso no quise ser sacerdotisa – murmura asustada 

- Tranquila, la ayuda ya viene en camino… espero – murmura lo ultimo tan bajo que solo ella escucho

Las otras se miran sin saber que hacer, Hotaru era la sailor más fuerte pero podría necesitar ayuda, ahora entendían por que no había contestado, de seguro los ataques habían sido al mismo tiempo

- Mars, Júpiter, nosotros nos encargaremos, ayuden a sailor Saturn – ordena Michiru, las dos cabecean en acuerdo 

- No podrán salir de aquí tan fácil – sisea Liza – llamas

Un gran circulo de fuego les rodeo, las llamas eran tan altas que era imposible atravesarlas

- Tendrán que pelear contra nosotros – susurra Liza – Mere, tu encárgate de esas – señala a las Sailor de los planetas interiores – yo me haré cargo del resto, invocación de espíritus

Como le había pasado a Hotaru, muchos espíritus empezaron a aparecer, esto no presagiaba nada bueno

Ahora era el turno de crista de observar la batalla, la cual parecía bastante interesante, quería saber quienes eran esas intrusas que habían llegado a su planeta, o que eran exactamente

- ¿Interesante el espectáculo? – le pregunta una voz fría a su espalda

- Eres más Escurridiza de lo que creí – contesta Krista volteándose – Eliari, nos volvemos a ver, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- No has contestado

- ¿Cuál pregunta? – contesta sabiendo cual era la pregunta, pero haciéndose la interesante, en respuesta la otra le devuelve una mirada helada – bien, mujer de poca palabra, interesante, ¿no te interesa una unión?

- ¿Unión?

- Si, ya sabes, alianza, pacto, ayuda mutua, no se que buscas ni tu tampoco, pero no pareces una buena persona – se burla – podríamos buscar una unión de intereses

- Lo pensare – contesta sin sonar interesada

- La primera vez que te vi sospeche que no nos llevaríamos bien, pero ahora que te veo, lo repito de nuevo, llevas más odio del que puede cargar un demonio, tus sirvientes pelean bien

- Y ellas no son mis sirvientes

- A si, entonces, ¿Qué son? – se burla ella - ¿Esclavas? ¿Socias?

- No me interesa lo que hagas, pero no te entrometas en mi camino, y jamás – en este punto los ojos dorados brillaron con una intensidad que daba miedo – ofendas a mis hermanas, ¿Quedo claro? 

Krista no era de las que se dejara intimidar, pero había tanto odio y fuerza en esos ojos, y palabras, que inconscientemente se hizo para atrás, no se equivocaba, esa chica era peor que un demonio

Cuando volvieron su atención a la batalla el panorama parecía haber cambiado, los fantasmas se encontraban atrapados en los pergaminos de la sacerdotisa, Rei hacia gala de sus habilidades más rápido de lo que en su vida se imagino, y es que ciertamente una situación como esta era por de más inesperada

Aun sin los fantasmas, estaban teniendo serios problemas, Lita estaba tratando de mantener a raya a Mere dándole tiempo a Rei, pero Mere parecía estar más interesada en preguntar donde había comprado los aritos y cual era su tienda de ropa preguntando como era posible que una persona tan alta encontrara en estos tiempo

Liza le hubiera dado un coscorrón de no ser por que estaba demasiado ocupada, ella era más pequeña, y usaba un látigo como arma, un látigo que parecía láser, más el control de su ambiente ya que las llamas producían demasiado calor

Finalmente Liza logra desarmar a Haruka, esta iba a usar su ataque cuando Michiru la deslumbro con el espejo, el brillo fue muy fuerte, el espejo no lastimaba a los demonios, ni criaturas vivas, pero podía destruir reflejos, y lastimar a espíritus, como fue el caso, las llamas se extinguieron ante el brillo del talismán

Cuando volvieron su atención, Liza había desaparecido, no tenían idea de donde había ido, pero ahora concentraron su atención en la otra atacante

- Lo siento Hermana, me descuide – se disculpa Liza, la cual había sido sacada por su hermana por poco – me duelen los ojos, ¿Qué era eso?

- No se, pero emite un poder extraño – le contesta la mayor, las dos estaban paradas en un edificio cerca del lugar

- Que sobre protectora, no imagine que fueras tan cariñosa – se mofa Krista

- ¿Quién es ella? Parece un demonio, o una criatura similar

- Déjala, no es nadie que importe

- huy, me siento ofendida – hace teatro – bien, se cuando no soy querida, nos veremos pronto

- Espero que no tan pronto – susurra Eliari – Sonia ya termino, podemos irnos

- O no, Mere, la olvide – se asusta Liza, yendo a buscar a su hermana – debe estar en problemas

Las sailors tenían todas las de ganar, ya habían logrado arrinconarla, y quien más la había atacado había sido Michiru, la cual la había arrinconado con su espejo

Mere no estaba en muy buena condición, era buena para luchar, pero no quería luchar, había bajado la guardia y sabia lo peligroso que eso era, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, estaba a su merced, y sailor Neptium estaba dispuesta a darle el golpe definitivo, pero un campo de protección logro desviar su maremoto de neptuno, y antes de darles tiempo de preguntarse que había pasado una mujer se encontraba frente a la chica, tendría como 24 años, la conocían, sus ojos dorados, solo que mostraba una mirada aun más fría que cuando la conoció, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, era tan pálida que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, su mirada era escrutadora, Eliari

- Sabia que había alfo raro en ella – murmura Haruka colocándose en guardia – lo que me extraña es que no haya tratado de ocultar su identidad

- No importa – contesta Michiru – esto nos beneficia, pero, ¿por qué no nos ataca? 

Lo mismo se preguntaba Liza desde una parte alta, esa mirada de su hermana no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, por lo regular tenia una mirada ausente, sabia que pocas cosas podían enfadar a su hermana, y en este momento parecía muy enfadada

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta al fin Haruka - ¿De donde vienen y cuales son sus intenciones? 

- ¿Por qué roban la energía espiritual de las personas? – pregunta Michiru con severidad, ninguna bajaría ni un centímetro de su guardia

- Cuidado, este enemigo no es ordinario – les recuerda Rei – siento una gran cantidad de energía en ella

Mere levanta la vista con dificultad, le dolía el brazo, un poco la pierna derecha, pero lo peor era el estomago, sentía que en vez de agua hubiera sido ácido y le quemaba, pero aun tenia las fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse, se sentía avergonzada de que su hermana mayor la hubiera salvado por ser distraída, Liza la reprendería bastante, lo que temía era la reacción de Eliari

Haruka, impaciente por la falta de contestación, decide atacar, la contrincante simplemente evade su ataque moviéndose solo unos centímetros, y el poder de sailor Uranus solo paso rozándole el cabello, la chica cierra los ojos y al abrirlos un aura roja la envuelve, y con una velocidad sorprendente un rayo de energía dispara contra sailor Neptium, fue algo tan rápido como inesperado que a Michiru no le da tiempo de evadirlo

Para Michiru era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el rayo atravesó a su compañera justo en el pecho, era como la vez que le había sacado el talismán, pero en vez de salir el corazón puro, apareció la pluma de transformación envuelta en el aura roja, para luego ser rota en pedazos como si la presión hubiera sido demasiado

Michiru sentía un dolor indescifrable, era como si el rayo no solo hubiera atravesado su pecho, también su alma, y le hubiera sacado algo muy importante, algo se desgarro dentro de ella, pero no supo precisar que, y cuando cayo sentía una especie de vació, no supo mucho cuando quedo inconsciente, vestida en su forma de civil, Rei y Lita solo observaron todo con una mezcla de asombro y temor, ¿qué había pasado?

- Sailor Neptium – grita Haruka y corre a auxiliar a su amiga, Michiru respiraba agitadamente, gotas de sudor caían por su frente, pero no tenia una sola herida, el menos física, eso la tranquilizo solo un poco, luego su atención se fijo en Eliari, ella seguía allí con su máscara de frialdad – pagaras por esto, tierra tiembla – pero ella lo vuelve a esquivar con solo moverse unos pasos a la derecha, con una velocidad que parecía haberse tele transportado, sin embargo el poder de Haruka paso rozándole el rostro produciendo un leve corte y un hilito de sangre bajo por su mejilla, sin embargo ella no mostraba ningún signo de turbación

- Tu serás la siguiente – sentencia, su mirada se torna roja y ataca con la misma velocidad

Haruka se cobre  con las manos por instinto, pero Sailor Mars se interpone sacando un pergamino y recito unas palabras como nunca en su vida, y apenas fue a tiempo para lograr lo que se proponía, el pergamino brillo con una luz blanca y absorbió el ataque, la sailor suspiro aliviada

- Lo que sospechaba – exclama viendo a la enemiga 

Lo sospechaba y también lo temía, era un fantasma, pero no uno cualquiera, manejaba un poder demasiado extraño, poseía un cuerpo físico pero la única manera de vencerlo seria sellándola, ¿cómo? Dudaba tener el poder espiritual suficiente para hacerlo, y si se descuidaba podía pasarle lo mismo que a Michiru, por cierto, ¿qué le había hecho? 

- Alto hermana – le trata de detener Mere, ya hasta se habían olvidado de ella – por favor no sigas

- Nadie lastima a mis hermanas – contesta fríamente – ellas pagaran por eso

- Ustedes son las que nos atacan – interviene sailor Júpiter - ¿qué es lo que buscan? 

- Esas personas me tienen sin cuidado – contesta sin un ápice de emoción, para luego pensar que no tenia por que estar dando explicaciones, ya había hablado más de lo que le gustaba, si apenas hablaba con sus hermanas esas chicas no merecían más, se disponía a haber una lucha encarnizada cuando esta vez es Liza quien la detiene

- Por favor hermana, soy yo quien te lo pide, vamonos – suplica Liza – ya has causado bastante daño, no quiero que dañes a estas personas, Mere esta bien pero necesita descansar, por favor, deja esto as

Por un momento la escena fue realmente insospechada, eso de que tus mismos enemigos le pidan a la que parecía ser la líder que no peleara era una situación realmente inesperada, y por cierto, ¿quién era esa niña? Parecía tener la misma edad de Hotaru, cabello rosa, su mirada era un poco fría pero en este momento era casi suplicante

- Ni crean que las dejaremos ir – grita Haruka, mientras miraba a Michiru inconsciente en el suelo – pagaran por lo que han hecho

- Esta bien – sonríe Eliari por primera vez, reflejaba tanta malevolencia que parecía un demonio – pero no será ni aquí, ni ahora, Liza, llévate a Mere

Haruka se adelanto al ver que estaban a punto de escapar, pero Eliari utilizo su poder para envolverse en una luz segadora, tan brillante que tuvieron que cubrirse para no acabar ciegas, al volver a ver, no había nadie

Rei procede a buscar la pluma de su amiga, estaba hecha pedacitos, sabia que era inservible pero igual decide guardarlos en un pañuelo, en eso nota algo que brilla, ¿una joya? Una piedra, todo lo que quedaba de la pluma era una piedra, y le colgaba una cadena dorada, la piedra era azul cobalto, y el símbolo de Neptuno brillaba con fuerza

- Esto a sido extraño – Opina Lita – Rei, ¿tienes idea de que fue lo que hizo? – su amiga niega débilmente con la cabeza

Haruka murmuraba maldiciones, tan bajo que apenas la escuchaban, pero se notaba el rencor en sus palabras, la rabia, mientras trataba de reanimar a su compañera

- Solo se que utilizo algún tipo de conjuro muy extraño, como ella es un espíritu sus poderes pueden ser detenidos con poderes espirituales – luego dirige su atención a Haruka

- Me las pagara – exclama la sailor con rencor, mientras levanta a Michiru la cual estaba mortalmente pálida 

- Michiru estará bien – tranquiliza Rei – no era su intención matarla, en todo caso solo necesita descansar, debilito mucho sus poderes – luego su mirada se volvió pensativa – chicas, tengo varias teorías, pero necesito consultar algunos manuscritos, ¿Nos podemos reunir mañana en el templo como a las 5?

Ambas asintieron, no había ningún inconveniente, pero el color pálido y lo fría que estaba la princesa de Neptuno no era tranquilizador

Mere era revisada por su hermana Liza, esta estaba mortificada, pero eso no evitaba que Liza le diera uno que otro comentario acerca de su descuido y su torpeza, sin mencionar los comentarios de Sonia que al enterarse, lógicamente se preocupo por su hermana pero al notar que no era de cuidado, empezó a burlarse de ella, y estas como buenas hermanas, poco falto para agarrares de los pelos

Liza suspira en resignación y sale de la habitación, para encontrarse con su hermana mayor leyendo tranquilamente una novela,  "el príncipe" de Maquiavelo, suspiro con temor, su hermana no necesitaba leer el libro para ser más maquiavélica

- ¿Cómo esta Mere? – pregunta sin voltearla a ver, como le molestaba que ella siempre supiera cuando estaban cerca o quien era

- Bien, pero fueron buenos golpes, tardara algunos días en recuperarse – contesta encogiéndose de hombros - Una de esas sailors es sacerdotisa, y una muy poderosa, sus poderes hubieran sido útiles

- Sus poderes espirituales son fuertes, pero no nos sirven, la piedra protegerá ambas magias – contesta con indiferencia, mientras cambiaba la pagina – es fuerte, demasiado para mi gusto, puede ser un peligro para nosotros, y aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que la he visto en alguna parte – murmura esto ultimo para si misma tratando de recordar 

- Los poderes de las otras también son excelentes, si nos descuidamos puede irnos muy mal, te arriesgaste mucho Eliari, ¿qué tal si ellas te derrotaban?

- Solo alguien con altos poderes de purificación puede hacerlo, no deberías de temer por mi seguridad, de todos modos, no soy un enemigo fácil

- Aun así deberías controlar mejor tu mal genio, ya te descubrieron, no podrás seguir en las carreras

- ¿Por qué no? – contesta indiferente

- ¿Cómo que por que? – exclama indignada, ¿es que su hermana era tan descarada? – ya te reconocieron, te buscaran, te cazaran, no puedes regresar

- ¿Y quieres que sea una prisionera? – pregunta cerrando el libro de golpe, pero su voz no era fuerte, no había perdido el tono de neutralidad – no te preocupes, acabar con ellas será sencillo si se encuentran separadas, además, con lo que le hice a su compañera tendrán suficiente, no se acercaran a nosotros a no ser que las provoquemos, tienen otro enemigo de que cuidarse, y no las provocaremos, tenemos suficiente energía para subsistir, y como no quiero hacer nada en vano, quiero que te encargues de buscar los sujetos con mayor poder mágico en la ciudad, si no hay tendremos que expandir el radio de búsqueda, pero no quiero el poder de una masa de individuos

- Pero hermana – Eliari la calló posando su mano en la cabeza de su hermana y le despeina levemente el cabello

- No te preocupes,  sabes que no soy tan débil, ni tan torpe

Si, lo sabia, por eso le temía, su hermana era demasiado cruel a veces aun para sus estándares,  como le temía, el verle esa mirada tan fría la hacia estremecer, pero en algo tenia razón, Eliari era demasiado fuerte, y sin la ayuda de la otra sailor no podrían ganarle, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Sailor moon? ¿Por qué esta no había aparecido? Según había averiguado era la líder, es más, faltaban algunas sailors, no había conocido a sailor Saturn, aunque Mere y Sonia si la conocían, pero las que no habían aparecido eran, por orden planetario Mercury, Venus, Moon y Plut, ¿Qué esperaban para aparecer?  

Aunque ahora que recordaba, Eliari comento que tres de ellas estaban atrapadas, aun así, no tenia idea de que le había pasado a la sailor de Venus, no le había hecho nada tan grabe como para no aparecer

Rei y Lita fueron a buscar a Hotaru, mientras Haruka se llevo a Michiru de nuevo a su casa, encontraron a la chica desmayada, su traje de batalla había desaparecido, y no había rastros de nadie más

- Hotaru, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? – Lita trata de despertarla

La chica, al sentirse sacudida, poco a poco abre los ojos, los cuales se empañaron de lágrimas

- Rei, lo siento, no pude

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hicieron?

- Hice lo que pude, pero eran demasiados – hablo débilmente entre lagrimas – nos acorralaron, no podía ver ni escuchar nada

- Tranquila, lo sabemos – trata de tranquilizarla la sailor del fuego – ahora cálmate, ¿Qué paso?

- Intente protegerla, pero no pude

- ¿A quien? – le pregunta Lita

- A la señorita Matsu, ella, ella – estallo en lagrimas – era a ella a quien buscaban

- ¿Dónde esta? – se asusta Rei, no viendo a su amiga en ningún lado -¿Qué le hicieron? ¿la raptaron? ¿esta en el hospital? – Hotaru niega con la cabeza

- La mataron, fue espantoso, algo la dreno hasta que se convirtió en una calavera y luego se hizo polvo, fue horrible – lloro con más fuerza – trate de hacer algo, y luego, perdí el conocimiento, después nada

Lita trata de tranquilizar a su amiga, mientras Rei estaba demasiado acongojada, no podía creerlo, esto no era posible, no podían ser tan crueles, exprimieron de su cuerpo hasta la ultima esencia de energía, nadie podía ser tan cruel, nadie

Cae al piso en gesto derrotado, aun sin poder creer lo que le habían dicho, simplemente no podía creer que la misma joven con la cual había sido amiga en la niñez muriera de esa manera, nadie se lo merecía, no alguien con tantos sueños

¿Qué tan crueles eran estos enemigos?

**Fin del capitulo 9**

Bien, me retrase de nuevo, lo siento, se me hizo otra vez más largo de lo esperado, no pude colocar las escenas de sangre y muerte que les prometí, Tampoco las Dark de Mina, no, aun no empieza su suplicio, espero que pueda hacerlo en el próximo capitulo

Si lo piensan bien, no recuerdo que en sailor Moon hayan matado a ninguna victima, siempre salían con vida, estoy pensando en cambiar ese sistema, ¿Qué opinan? 

Como nadie me contesto si querían el siguiente capitulo o las pruebas, tome lo que estaba más avanzado, ahora les vuelvo a preguntas, ¿el capitulo 10 o las pruebas?  Tomando en cuenta que en el diez vuelve a salir Darien, y ya habrá pasado tres de las pruebas, pero leer ese capitulo no es determinante, haré las referencias necesarias para no confundir a nadie

Ahora, ¿Qué opinan del capitulo? Realmente sus comentarios me ayudarían mucho, quisiera saber que piensan o a que quieren que le de más énfasis, ya saben, acción, romance, al castillo, a las sailor en Japón, ¿Qué les gustaría más? Claro que todo va a salir, solo quiero saber en que centrarme más

Desearía prometer pronto el siguiente capitulo, pero con algo de suerte lo tengo terminado en un mes, sorry, se que soy lenta, trato de evitarlo pero ni modo

Respuesta a las lindas personitas que me han mandado comentarios

Irem: ¿Sabias que te adoro? Siempre eres la primera en mandarme Reviews, y siempre los espero con ansias, no tienes idea de cómo me levantas los ánimos, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, lo siento por la tardanza, ¿Ya vez que tiene sus razones en no confiar en Daniel y los demás? Realmente el chico puede ser muy peligroso, me gustaría poder agregarle mas o enfatizar mas algunos detalles, pero ya se me había hecho muy largo de nuevo, y corte varios pedazos, trate de que se asumieran los espacios en blanco, pero si crees que necesito profundizar alguno me dices y lo pongo como recuerdo

Silver Moonlight : Espero que también te haya gustado este, lastimosamente no pude agregarle todo lo que hubiera querido, me esforcé en actualizar lo mas rápido que pude

Cristian: bueno primo, se que te prometí la sangre en este pero como notas se me hizo muy largo, en el proximo ataque correrá mucha, ya me decidí a quienes dejare vivos de los que cree (en realidad lo tenia decidido desde el comienzo) y te puedo asegurar que son muy pocos

Sally: A mi también me agrada Leo, pero la verdad es que estoy encariñada con los cuatro, cree muchos en mi mente pero estos son los únicos que me agradaron, cada uno tiene su propia manera de pensar, y aunque no lo parezca son completamente diferentes uno del otro, Serena ira cambiando, pero al mismo tiempo sigue siendo la misma, estoy de acuerdo contigo de no cambiarla, esa parte alegre y despreocupada de Serena es la que le a permitido en gran parte seguir adelante, solo tratare de mostrar mas su lado maduro, espero que te haya gustado el pequeño fragmento del libro, ya irán apareciendo los demás

Misha: Si, tengo mas de un capitulo escrito, de hecho tengo la mayor parte del diez, las pruebas, y una sidy con parte de la historia del castillo, que puede aclarar muchas dudas para no tener que meterlas todas en el fic, solo para aquellos que les interese, no es obligatorio leerla. Pero no publicare nada hasta que la haya leído y comprobado que tiene todo lo que busco, soy muy cambiante de opinión en algunos aspectos y mas de una ocasión borro de veinte a cuarenta paginas de un solo, simplemente para agregar un pequeñísimo cambio, y no, mi querida y supuesta coautora no me a escrito el especial que le pedí, y se suponía que tenia que ir en el capitulo cuatro

Selene: siempre me he preguntado como puedes ser tan observadora, te admiro bastante por eso, parece que no hay detalle que no pases por alto, me asombras, y me agrada que te guste la historia, tus dudas son realmente interesantes al igual que tus observaciones, la mayoría las conteste por correo, si tienes más me avisas, que tus comentarios me dan buenas ideas, agregue un datito de las hermanas en este capitulo que estoy segura, no pasaras por alto, pero no te quiebres la cabeza preguntándote que es, si es tan fácil que ya lo debes saber


End file.
